Floodland
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: AU. Fai uses magic against Ashura's permission and it ends up putting Yuui's life at risk along with all of Celes. They seek out help from Tomoyo and Kurogane. Fai's punishment ends up changing Kurogane's life in significant ways when he finally gets back to Suwa. Kurogane/Fai
1. Chapter 1

Title: Floodland

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Kurogane/Fai

Rating: M

Summary: AU. Fai uses magic against Ashura's permission and it ends up putting Yuui's life at risk along with all of Celes. They seek out help from Tomoyo and Kurogane. Fai's punishment ends up changing Kurogane's life in significant ways when he finally gets back to Suwa.

Warnings: Some sexual situations. Some violence- fighting, not too graphic.

Author's Notes: (sorry about the long note) This is an alternative timeline where Kurogane and Fai meet under different circumstances. Kurogane, Fai, and Yuui are most like their Horitsuba Gakuen selves. In this alternative setting Ashura adopts both Fai and Yuui, so there's a little less Fai angst. Also, Kurogane's parents are alive, so I figured there would be a little less angst on his part. I took tiny pieces of the dialog from the manga, from Outo World. As far as Weiss Kreuz guys goes, I missed working with them, so I used them later in the story. Oh, named after my favorite Sisters of Mercy album.

Disclaimer: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle its names and characters, belong to CLAMP. Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: December 15, 2012, 5:30 am

Word Count: +30,000, will increase.

Part One:

"I'm telling you, I can manage it," Fai said with a cheerful smile. His dour twin marched at his side, even though he wished they were still safely tucked away in their cozy beds. Fai continued to walk across the snow covered Luval Castle's battlements, even when Yuui started to lag behind.

Yuui finally grabbed Fai's elbow and forced him to pause and meet him, eye-to-eye. Both were dressed in identical white, fur coats and carrying identical gold and fluorite staffs. Beneath the outward appearance, Yuui was as different from Fai as he could be.

Their breaths came out as white puffs in the early dawn's air. A snow flurry was due to hit by mid-morning, so Fai would have to hurry before the storm. Yuui was hoping he could dissuade Fai from his plans, and they could sneak back to their bedroom before King Ashura had a servant fetch them.

"King Ashura will be furious. He warned you not to try this just last night. He says we have the power, but not the skills yet to control that spell. Please listen to him. He's already marked you with a Phoenix Binding for disobedience. Even though you didn't say it, I could feel the pain it caused when he had to engrave it on your skin. I also felt Ashura's distress at having to do that to you."

"Yuui, I need to show him how far I've come. I want him to see we're ready for more advanced training. Aren't you tired of the same old lessons? I want something new." Yuui didn't let go of his grip on Fai. He was torn between protecting Fai from his own daredevil stunts and letting him have his way so he could achieve success. It seemed, now that they had hit sixteen, Fai had grown more and more restless.

And this wasn't just about Fai being disobedient to Ashura. Fai loved and respected King Ashura. It had to do with him desperately wanting Ashura to be proud of him. Ever since they were rescued by the dark-haired ruler eleven years ago, Fai had worked so hard. Every spare minute was devoted to studying magic of all types. Not only did Fai throughly enjoy it, but he did it to please Ashura, as well. Yuui had done likewise, however, there was something that had come between them in recent weeks.

Yuui had some accomplishments in healing magic that Fai had failed at. Vice-a-versa, Yuui wasn't nearly as talented at attack magic as Fai was. Fai could cast some of the most wicked hexes in all of Celes, but it was Yuui that could deftly repair the damage done by those hexes.

Ashura had tried to console Fai when he got discouraged and told him it was because Yuui's temperament was better suited for the healing arts. It disturb Fai that his talents leaned towards the more violent side. Fai'd decided to show Ashura he could accomplish doing something powerful to save face, even though Yuui and Ashura kept assuring him that there was no shame in his talents.

"It'll be fine. I memorized ever stroke of the rune set. It's pretty complicated, but it's firmly in my head."

"I know, but reaching across a dimension and bring something to Celes could be dangerous."

"I'm going to just grab something small, something no bigger than a book," Fai promised and lofted his staff.

"Please, Fai. For me," Yuui pleaded. For a moment, Fai's staff wavered.

"I have to show Ashura there's more I can do than hexes."

"And he knows that. There's lots you can do. I can help you study the healing arts if that's what you want."

"Let me prove it to myself, Yuui. I love you very much, but I really have to do this. Please understand," Fai said, fixing Yuui with one of those endearing smiles his twin had yet to say no to. Yuui stepped back, knowing first hand how extremely stubborn Fai was once he latched onto an idea. He'd continue to plead and badger until he got his way.

The pointy, casting tip of the staff glowed pink, Fai's signal color. Yuui's was a light blue. Fai traced glowing runes in the air, each curve and jot was elegant. Yuui could feel the familiar tingle in his stomach when Fai was casting. Usually it was reassuring, but he was nervous. Something this big was sure to wake up King Ashura. He silently begged his twin to hurry, and the circle in the air was finally complete.

Fai closed his eyes and sent the rune circle higher into the air. Yuui felt Fai's concentration falter for half a second and the circle started to collapse. Yuui quickly lofted the fluorite topper of his staff at Fai's rune circle. It was the sealing part of the wand, but it was too late. His light blue runes dissolved as the pink circle flared and disappeared into the night sky.

"Where did it go?" Yuui asked.

"Another dimension," Fai answered. "I think I put too much into it. It could grab something larger than a book."

They both leaned over the edge of the battlements, eyes glued to the sky. Yuui grabbed Fai's hand, sensing his twin's anxiety and a hint of regret. A bright flash of pink happened above their heads. When their eyes adjusted, they both gasped at what stood on the battlement with them. It was four dark, horrific creatures towering over them. They looked like living, black gargoyles, complete with wings, fangs, and red eyes.

One suddenly lashed out at Fai, but Yuui shoved his twin to the side. Claws raked across Yuui's chest, sending him to the flagstone with deep wounds. "Yuui!" Fai shouted and scooped up his twin. Yuui started getting numb and drowsy.

A green light came from behind the monsters, and they cowered away. They took to the air on their leathery wings to escape another attack spell. Yuui looked over to see King Ashura with his staff lofted, pointing where the creatures had been.

He ran over to his adoptive sons and knelt on the ground. Fai lowered his face towards Yuui; he was crying and mumbling apologies over and over. However, Yuui felt apathy slowly creeping in, along with darkness around the edge of his vision.

Ashura reached over, grabbed Fai by the chin, and forced him to look him eye-to-eye. "What have you done, Fai?"

After that, Yuui let himself slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

"They broke free?" Tomoyo asked. Souma and Kurogane were kneeling in front of her. Both of them looked battle weary. They had gone to clear out a group of seven demons on the eastern seacoast. When they came back they went right to Tomoyo to report a strange event.

"There was a flash, like pink lightening, that struck them. Then four of the demons were gone. We didn't have time to kill them, but we got rid of the other three."

"I felt the presence of a strange magic about the time you say this happened. I've never felt anything like that."

"Well, so long as they're gone, one way or the other, I'm not complaining," Kurogane said.

"I just don't think it'll be that simple," Tomoyo said before dismissing them.

* * *

"Can't you do something?" Fai asked, barely above a whisper. He was kneeling beside Yuui's bed in their shared room. It wasn't that the king didn't offer to give them their own separate bedrooms. It was just their horrible time in Valeria still clung to them like a bad odor, and they relied on each other for comfort when they had nightmares.

Fai reached over and took Yuui's hand. It felt like ice. Yuui's chest was bandaged and he was wrapped in the warmest, sable lined robe from his wardrobe. It was as if he'd fallen into a deep, enchanted sleep.

King Ashura put his hand on Yuui's forehead and shut his eyes. "If I knew where those things came from, then I could treat him." Ashura's brown eyes opened, but then narrowed as he studied Yuui's face. "It feels as though he's being petrifying. His magical abilities will slow down this process, but we have to figure out an antidote. And we have to stop those things before they harm anyone else."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen," Fai murmured. His remorse was heavy enough to crush him. He had been close to losing Yuui when they were little. Yuui, being the younger twin, should have been the one executed according to Valerian tradition. Now coming this close again was eating Fai up inside. Especially, since this was his fault. He'd never forgive himself if he couldn't get Yuui healed.

"Fai, put all that away for latter. We need to put our efforts into saving Yuui's life."

"What should I do?" Fai asked.

"I'm going to go send out messengers to the villages. I'll warn them to defend, but not kill these creatures in case we need a live one for an antidote. I'll find the realm these creatures came from and we'll go from there."

"How will you do that?"

King Ashura laid his hand on Fai's head and gave him a compassionate smile. It had a calming effect on Fai. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see if I can't find a fellow dream seer who knows of these things. In the meanwhile, stay by his side and let me know if there's any change."

* * *

Ashura drifted through the darkness, searching high and low to see if any other dream seers had those creatures flying through their dreams. Nothing matched yet, but he hope to find one soon.

Ashura repressed his worry over Yuui. It would just distract him from the task at hand. Yuui was so gentle and kind. It pained him to see either of his beloved adoptive sons sick. He had a moment's anger at Fai, but he turned that on himself.

He'd had a feeling Fai's high-spirited, devil-may-care temperament would get him into a situation like this. For all of Fai's upbeat demeanor, there was a darkness to him. That side of Fai was apathetic about his own skin and gave no thought about what it would do to the people he loved if he was hurt.

King Ashura started to feel dread over Fai's sanity if Yuui grew permanently ill or worse. He should have taken a firmer hand with Fai a long time ago instead of spoiling him as much as he did Yuui. Yuui had a meek and humble heart. He could be spoiled and remain good-natured, but Fai was very different.

Fai bucked hard against any boundaries set on him. The bucking was done under the guise of fake smiles, teasing, and charm, but it was still testing to see what he could get away with. Ashura knew his mistake was going out of his way to treat the twins as the same person, rather than as individual children that needed different things from him. He vowed to correct that after this situation was dealt with.

He paused his musing on the twins when he saw the creature drifting over his head. He pushed himself upwards through the dreamscape and landed in a young girl's dreams of an orchard with pink blossoms on the trees. He approached and she gave him a friendly smile.

"I saw you coming in a previous dream. You're on a quest."

"Yes, to save my son. I believe he was attacked by a creature from your realm."

"We call them demons. They struck him?"

"Across his chest. He's been in a sleep ever since. He's growing colder by the hour."

"He's very fortunate. The demon poison usually petrifies a man within an hour."

"He's an extremely powerful mage. It's what's keeping him alive. Also, there are four of these demons loose in my realm. I don't know their habits or how to track them. I need to deal with them, as well."

"I will come to you with one of my demon slayers. We'll need to catch one of the demons and extract poison from it for a cure. You see, if a demon is slain, it only takes minutes before the poison is not fit to use. It must be fresh, otherwise, he'll pass away."

"I had a feeling. I gave an edict for my people to not kill them yet. I am King Ashura, by the way. Thank you."

"I'm Princess Tomoyo. I'll leave at once. Where is your realm?"

"Celes. It's bitterly cold to those from other realms, so please come properly attired." Ashura held his right hand out and traced a series of runes that glowed a bright green. He pointed at Tomoyo's forehead and they sunk in.

"I know how to find you now. Hold on. I'll be there soon."

King Ashura leaped into the air and faded back into his own dream. He woke himself up and threw off his blankets. He quickly got dressed and ran down the hallway to the twins' bedroom. Fai was still gripping Yuui's hand tightly. He looked over at King Ashura, hopeful.

He smiled at Fai and said, "Help is on the way."

* * *

"But I should be defending Nihongo Country, not visiting some ice ball," Kurogane sneered after Tomoyo quickly explained their trip. She'd had the ninja dress for deep winter, and she was dressed likewise. "Can't Souma go with you?"

"No, because she's needed here to guide the other shinobi. You're only twenty and in need of this experience. You're father and mother will be pleased that you've taken up such a challenge. It's one thing to slay demons, it's another to catch them. It would show great skill and strength to Lord and Lady Suwa if you were to accomplish this."

"Why are we catching them?"

"There is a young man's life at stake. I can only heal him with demon poison. His father is also worried sick about their land, since those four demons you and Souma saw disappear are now running loose in his land."

"I'll go because you asked. Besides, you do need a bodyguard," Kurogane finally acquiesced. The tipping point in his mind was personally making sure Tomoyo would come back safely.

"Good. Let's go." She held up her hands and a red cloud engulfed them. Kurogane felt pulled into a darkness that lifted moments later. He felt a slight drop, and his feet landed on marble. He looked to Tomoyo and she touched his lips and cast a quick spell. She touched her own lips and cast the same spell. "So we can communicate with the people of this realm," she explained.

He looked around to see a bunch of fair skinned people. All of them wore sullen expressions. It looked like they were in some sort of decadent throne room. A gloomy man with long, black hair rose from a gold chair and walked over to them.

"Thank you so much, Princess. Forgive my lack of hospitality, but time is of the essence. I'm desperate to save Yuui's life."

"Let's go see your son right away," Tomoyo agreed.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

King Ashura lead them down the hallway when Tomoyo asked, "How did this happen?"

The king took a deep breath and paused before opening a thick, oak door. "I'll tell you out here, but please avoid bring it up again, if you can. You see, my other son, Fai, did the casting against my rules. His goal was to grab a small, harmless object from another dimension and bring it here. Unfortunately, he doesn't realize the magnitude of his own power, sometimes.

"He's an over ambitious mage that I haven't parented as well as I should have. You must understand, the boy was trying to please me by showing me he could accomplish things beyond what I taught him. He engages in risky behaviors a lot and gives no thought to consequences. That's because I've haven't imposed many on him."

"But I may need to ask details of the spell's caster," Tomoyo said.

Ashura took another deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh. "There is a complication that will become evident when you see my sons. They have the closest bond two people can have with one another. If I lose one, I will lose the other if this isn't fixed."

Kurogane was curious, now. What kind of bond could two people have that was as strong as the king was implying? He watched as the door opened. The room was full of books and some brass and crystal objects Kurogane couldn't identify.

There were two beds with thick, navy drapes around them. The only light was a soft glow from a huge fireplace that also fought back the cold. Kurogane glanced over at the windows where a bleak, wintry storm battered against the castle.

A slight rustle brought his attention back to where a person knelt beside one of the beds. The person stood and turned towards them. Kurogane had never seen such fair hair. His eyes, even though they were swollen from crying, still had an alluring quality. Blue eyes, that particular shade, were an oddity to Kurogane, so he was careful not to stare.

"Fai, these are the people here to help Yuui. This is Princess Tomoyo and her escort. Pardon me, I didn't get your name?" Ashura asked.

"Just call me Kurogane," he said simply, as his eyes drew themselves back to the pathetic, blond mage.

"This is my son, Fai Fluorite and on the bed is Yuui Fluorite."

"Thank you for coming to heal my brother; I'm in your debt. But, he's getting colder," Fai said, pulling back the bed curtain.

That's when understanding hit Kurogane. The young man on the bed had the same face as Fai. Tomoyo then looked at Ashura and said, "They're identical twins. That's why you're afraid you'll lose both."

"Now you see why I'm so desperate?"

* * *

Kurogane watched Fai take socks from a bureau and sit on his twin's bed. He placed Yuui's bare feet on his lap and started rubbing them vigorously. "So what do you do to stop this?"

"There are things to stave it off, but to cure it, I need the poison from a demon," Tomoyo said.

"I'll find a demon," Fai said. "How do you track them and kill them?"

"They can't be killed outright. If they're killed, their poison spoils within minutes. We need fresh poison," Tomoyo explained.

"Then I'll bring you one," Fai said placidly.

Kurogane gave a snort towards the delicate looking mage. "It's not something for an amateur. Let me deal with finding them. Stay here and look after your brother, because you'll be in my way."

Kurogane was unnerved when the blond mage put the socks on his twin's feet and stood, giving him an eerie smile. It was hollow enough for him to wonder if he was being patronized. The mage then picked up a tall, gold staff encrusted with crystals at one end.

"Well, aren't you quite brave, Mr. Black?" The tone was mocking Kurogane.

"Kurogane is my name!" He shouted, heedless of the idiot's father just feet away.

Fai waved his hand in the air. "Well, Kurgs, you don't know how to make your way through a Celes winter. So it looks like I'll be tagging along."

"Fai is right," Ashura said. Kurogane scowled as Fai gave him a gloating glance. "But, I'll be the one to go. You need to stay with Yuui."

Fai looked disappointed. "I need to to do this. I need to make this up to him."

"I don't think it's a good idea for..." Ashura said, but halted when a page came into the bedroom.

"Majesty! Vercasta has just been attacked."

"Was anyone harmed?"

"No, sir. The town used wards, and it repelled the creatures. Unfortunately, the constables weren't able to capture any."

"Get my sled ready," he ordered. The page then turned and ran off.

"You can't leave me here! Take me with you," Fai said in a petulant fit.

King Ashura turned to Fai and said, "Don't make me castigate you in front of strangers. You're rude behave is unacceptable."

Kurogane wanted to scoff at Fai's behavior. If he would have ever treated visitors like that, his parents would have harshly punished him. Kurogane didn't think King Ashura was exaggerating about being over-indulgent one bit.

Suddenly, Yuui moaned and his fingers started twitching. Tomoyo moved over to his side and felt his forehead. "King Ashura, there is a chance to slow it further, but I will need your help. There are plants with certain properties that I can make into a poultice to help ease the pain of his wounds. I'll need you to help me figure out if there are equivalent plants in this realm."

Ashura's jaw tightened, and then he let go of a deep, aggravated breath. "Fai, go to Vercasta and assist Kurogane in gathering any clues. Report back immediately after you survey the damage. You are not to engage those demons without me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Fai said, now looking a little brighter. He quickly left the room as Kurogane mumbled under his breath, "Spoiled brat."

* * *

Kurogane had never ridden in a sled before, let alone seen the creatures pulling it. The sled was blue and had some sort of gold crest on the back.

Fai called the twelve creature that were going to pull the sled 'reindeer'. They were thick and woolly with antlers. That's where their resemblance to deer stopped. Instead of hooves they had giant webbed feet that Fai said helped them stay above the snow.

Fai was now wearing a fluffy, white coat. He found a sable one for Kurogane and held it out, explaining it was enchanted against the cold.

"This is for sissies," he said, tossing it on the floorboard of the sled. Fai just smiled at him as he put his magic staff in the sled and hopped in. Kurogane got in the seat beside him and crossed his arms.

"Hold on tight. Leaving Luval Castle is a little bumpy," Fai warned. He held up his hand to the wide door and a pink glow shot out, swinging it aside. Kurogane changed his mind about the coat as a blast of snow hit his face. However, before he could grab it, Fai took the thick, blue reins adorned with gold bells. He shouted, "Hyuu! Hyuu!"

"What kind of asinine...?" Kurogane couldn't finish because the twelve reindeer jerked the sled and he lurched to the back against cushions. Suddenly, the sled hurdled straight downwards into a steep drop through midair. Kurogane's stomach turned as he realized that Luval was actually a floating castle high in the air with no bridge or road.

The reindeer's feet finally clopped down on the snowy landscape and they jerked the sled forward, the skids hit the ground with a bump that jarred Kurogane's teeth together. He looked over to Fai and hollered, "You son of a bitch!"

"I didn't get to know my mother so you could be right," Fai teased, giving him a playful smile. He slapped the reins down and shouted, "Hyuu! Hyuu!"

"And stop saying that! You sound like an idiot!" Kurogane shouted over the bells' jingle.

"But that's how they're trained. You'll just have to put up with it, Kuro-sama."

Kurogane gave up on the infuriating nitwit and put the coat on. The trip was bumpy, to say the least, and snow came down in torrents. Fai glanced over and finally said, "That sword you have is something special. I can sense its power."

"Ginryuu is it's name. My parents gave it to me before sending me to serve the princess. It's slayed plenty of demons."

Fai's face grew grim. "Good."

"You're a real trouble maker, aren't you?"

Fai forced a smile to his face that was too bright to be genuine. "I guess I can't deny that. I just never thought I'd ever do something to harm Yuui. I just can't..." The smile faltered. "Ashura isn't our real father. He rescued us from a rather dire situation when we were little. I swore, once we were rescued, that Yuui would never have have to suffer again." Fai's face hardened. He focused on the reins and steered the reindeer to the right.

"You're brother is very lucky. One of my father's men just died from demon poisoning. He wasn't gifted with magic. He outlasted it for almost two hours, which was a miracle." Kurogane shared that, hoping this bratty mage would get a little hope and stop moping. The more the mage pouted, the more dangerous it would be if they did encounter a demon. He needed the mage to be on top of his game.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So stop fretting and count your blessing," Kurogane groused. He started thinking about his father. His father had sent him to serve at Princess Tomoyo's court, as it was the custom to serve a year at the age of twenty. He wanted to stay in Suwa and help his frail mother, but she insisted he go and finish his training. He never pictured part of that service would take place in another dimension outside of Nihongo.

"I will see Yuui healed," Fai declared. He yanked the reins back and shouted, "Nyet! Nyet!"

The reindeer slowed and then halted in the middle of several buildings. The buildings all had extremely slanted roofs compared to what Kurogane was used to. The walls of the buildings seem to gleam as if there were chips of glass embedded in them.

"Master Fai!" A portly man with thinning, black hair shouted as he ran towards the sled. "How is Master Yuui? Is he still ill?"

"Yes, but my guest is going to help me catch those beasts so we can heal Yuui. Please don't worry. We'll make it happen." He turned to Kurogane and said, "Yuui is extremely popular, since he's a healer. And well, he's just that special."

"But, Master Fai, you're the best hex caster in all of Celes. You'll defeat those things for sure," the man confirmed.

"We need to catch one of them to heal Yuui, so hexes aren't necessary," Fai said cheerfully, but Kurogane caught the undertone of some nervousness.

"So what are hexes? You guys think they're powerful enough to defeat a demon?" He glanced over at Fai when he stepped out of the sled.

He traced five glowing, pink symbols with his finger in the air and then lofted his staff and sent the symbols flying with an elegant swing. The symbols struck eight trees and splintered them in puffs of smoke and splinters; the remains went flying everywhere.

He admitted he had more respect for Fai's abilities now, but he was still far from holding respect for Fai as a person. He wasn't the idiot he pretended to be, which meant the mage was full of guile. This was a trait his parents had taught him to hold in scorn.

Fai put on one of those false smiles and said, "That hex was a light kiss compared some of my better moments."

Kurogane turned back to the mayor and asked, "Did any of your men try to engage them?"

"Yes. Our constables tried all sorts of binding spells to catch them. We want to do what we can to save Master Yuui, but they evaded everything and fled towards the hills."

Kurogane noted the abnormal behavior. Magic usually attracted them like the scent of blood to a pack of wild dogs. By all rights, those constables should be dead. This could make tracking and trapping the demons harder. Kurogane asked, "Where did they attack?"

"North of town. We still have the wards up to keep them out. If you need any help, I'll send some constables with you."

"Not necessary, Mayor. I'm sure my companion and I can do just fine. Just make sure everyone stays inside," Fai said, giving the man a reassuring smile.

Kurogane got out of the sled, and they walked to the northern part of town where there was a tall wood post. On top was a crystal similar to the one on Fai's staff. "What is that stuff anyway?"

"Fluorite. It represents protection on Celes. It's also the the main way we focus spells. That's why King Ashura gave us that last name." As far as Kurogane knew, there was no such thing as fluorite in Nihongo, but he kept this information to himself. Fai walked past the post with Kurogane and pointed at some broken limbs. "These things are certainly destructive."

"Yeah. Hey, do those wards put out magic?"

"Yes. It's designed to repeal. Which, it seems, they did."

"When the demons arrived, did you cast any spells at them?"

"King Ashura did. Two hexes. Why?"

"And they didn't attack the king?"

"No, they fled from him very quickly. Why?"

"I think I have an idea about what's going on with them," Kurogane said.

Fai paused and looked up into the air. The snow storm had lightened and the sky had a hazy glow. Kurogane looked up and saw what Fai was looking at. Over the distant hills the four demons were flying in lazy loops, occasionally swooping downwards, then shooting up into the air.

Fai then bolted back into town. Kurogane had a sense of dread when moments later the sled came charging towards his general direction. He quickly jumped aboard and glared at Fai. The mage ignored him, slapping down the reins.

"Are you crazy? You're father said not to do this!"

"I'm going to save my brother's life! Either you can help, Kuro-pu, or stay behind."

Kurogane settled back into the sled rather than berate Fai any more. He knew Tomoyo would expect him to guard this reckless idiot. Besides, it would give him a chance to see if his theory about the demons' behavior in Celes were true.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Fai was trembling. He clenched the reins tighter and smacked them down hard. His sole focus was on catching one of those demons for Yuui.

"Don't be a fool! Let me handle them," Kurogane shouted at him over the noise of the reindeer's feet slapping against the snow. Fai didn't answer, concentrating on guiding the reindeer. When they were close, Fai yanked on the reins and grabbed his staff.

"Don't get in my way," Fai warned. He jumped out too quick for Kurogane to grab him. The ninja followed, caught up to Fai, and clenched his elbow. Fai paused and looked at him.

"I've been spoiling for a good fight. I know how to wound them without taking the kill. Let me hurt one and then you can bind it with your magic, right?"

"Yes, I can do that," Fai said. He let Kurogane take the lead.

The ninja drew his sword and held it in a two handed grip. Something caught the demons' attention because they screeched and focused on them. One dove with a scream, but Kurogane took a huge swing towards the wings. A gold arch slice through the air and clipped the shoulder. The demon swerved off and headed back to the sky.

"Damn!" Kurogane swore. "They aren't acting normal."

"Maybe it's because they aren't use to the cold? Or Celes?"

"Celes is more like it," Kurogane said. The same demon dove again, but Kurogane realized this demon was honed on Fai. "Move!" Fai ran back and lofted his staff, but Kurogane was able to slice its leg before it attacked the blond. It sailed back up into the air with the other three. "Great! That must be the one that got your brother. That's bad news for you, mage."

"Why?"

"Because your brother and you have the same blood. It'll crave it once it has the taste. It won't be satisfied until it's drained you, since it didn't get enough from your brother. Demons have been known to feast on entire families."

"I'll have to show it Celes hospitality, then," Fai said, raising the pointed bottom part of his staff. He traced glowing runes and sent them flying at the one demon. The demon howled when the glowing runes smacked it, sending it backwards. The other three flew higher.

"They really can't stand the magic your kind uses," Kurogane said. "We could have used magic as bait, but now all we have is your blood."

"So be it," Fai said and tossed his staff back in the sled. "Wound it when it comes for me again."

"You're crazy!" Kurogane shouted as the demon dove towards Fai again. The mage stood still. If it meant Fai's life could be saved, he wasn't bothered by any harm that could befall him.

The demon swooped, but its right claws where sliced off by Kurogane's blade. The demon ignored Kurogane and pounced on Fai. He was pinned to the snow by the huge creature. Kurogane pierced its back and sent it scuttling off to the side. Fai rolled over and held his hands out towards the wounded beast. He stood and sent a binding spell at it. A pink orb encased the screeching demon.

"Gotcha!" Fai said. The demon thrashed and howled in the pink orb. The other three demons heard the call and dove towards Fai.

"Watch out!" Kurogane shouted, jumping to Fai's defense. Fai lost concentration of his spell when Kurogane shoved him to the ground and sliced a demon's throat before it caught the mage. The wounded demon and two others launched themselves in the air and disappeared. Fai stood up again and walked over to where Kurogane stood over the dying demon.

"Can we use it?"

"No, it's a goner. It was too fast to wound, and I wasn't going to let it kill you no matter how crazy you are." Sure enough, the demon dissolved into a black goo and evaporate into smoke. No trace of it was left.

"Yuui is the most important..."

"Save it! I need to talk to the princess, so get back in that sled," Kurogane ordered. Fai shut his mouth, got into the sled, and took the reins.

When Kurogane got in, Fai said, "King Ashura is going to kill me."

"If he doesn't, I will," Kurogane snapped and crossed his arms.

* * *

Kurogane wondered how they were to going get back into Luval Castle. Fai held up his hand. The sled levitated, reindeer and all. It drifted upwards in a pink swirl. They landed in what Fai had referred to as the stables.

The reindeer shook and fidgeted as their feet touched ground again. Three men came out to deal with getting the harnesses undone. Fai asked, "Where's the king?"

"In the botanical garden," one of the grooms answered. Fai grabbed his staff and lead Kurogane through the hallways in silence.

They got to a room that was steamy and bright. Kurogane found this to be the warmest he'd been in hours. Plants of all sorts were growing in containers, some as large as trees. Tomoyo and Ashura were in the center of the room by a large water fountain. Ashura looked up from the book he was consulting and fixed Fai with stern expression. He set the book aside and walked up to Fai.

"You cast two hexes and a binding spell. Why?" Fai didn't answer right away. He lowered his head and clutched his staff. "And don't think of lying, I sensed it all. Answer me, Fai."

"We went to check Vercasta, and everything was fine. I saw the demons to the north so I went to go catch one. I caught one, but another demon attacked me. Unfortunately, the one I caught escaped and Kurogane was forced into killing the attacking demon."

Ashura lofted his hand and struck Fai across the cheek; Fai's head snapped back with a loud crack. Kurogane admitted he got a little satisfaction out of the slap; he'd wanted to do it himself. Fai rubbed his ruddy cheek, looking stunned.

"You've just reduced Yuui's chances of survival and put Kurogane's life at risk along with your own." Ashura stepped back and shook his head. "I've been too permissive with you. No more."

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I didn't..."

"I'm not going to deal with your disobedience now, Fai. When we get Yuui healed, then I will punish you. Be certain of that."

"Yes, sir," Fai said, sounding utterly broken.

"Princess, I noticed something when we faced them," Kurogane said, itching to steer the topic away from this family drama. "There is a stone here that seems to irritate the demons. Fai calls it fluorite. He says they use it to direct their magic."

Ashura picked up his staff and lowered the topper towards Tomoyo. "You have nothing like this in your realm?"

"No. I've never seen anything like it. The demons are drawn to magic in our realm."

"It seems to repulse them here, or rather the style of magic they use. The king should have been attacked when they first got here, because he cursed them. But he must have used this crystal and that's why they fled," Kurogane explained. "Now they keep to the sky."

"Of course. The ley lines in Celes are located under veins of fluorite. The demons are probably trying to avoid them, if what you say is true," Ashura said. "They maybe headed further north where there is a small void of fluorite. It's a two day trip from here, but we can't leave until morning. It's almost nightfall and it'll be entirely too dangerous to travel."

"That's fine. I can make the poultice from these herbs, Highness." Tomoyo held up some plant clippings in a basket. "It'll keep him safe for up to a week, but not much longer."

"Fine," Ashura said. "I'll help you prepare it. Fai, you and Kurogane get dinner."

Tomoyo and Ashura left. Kurogane looked over at Fai, who was still wearing a stupefied expression as he rubbed his red cheek. Kurogane said, "Let's get something to eat," starting to feel a little sorry for the brat.

Fai just nodded and led Kurogane to the kitchen. The cook took tons of time fussing over Fai and trying to cheer him up before presenting them with a type of stew. When the cook left them alone at a thick wood table, Fai said, "I'm sorry about putting you in that position."

"That's done. What you need to do is get your head into the game. Especially since one of them has a taste for your blood."

"Will the demon keep coming after me?"

"Yes."

"Then I have a plan. King Ashura won't approve, but I think I can convince him."

* * *

After dinner, they joined Ashura and Tomoyo in the twins' bedroom. Yuui was still sleeping, but now he had fresh bandages and clean, sable robes.

"Tomorrow morning, Kurogane and I will head north. Fai, you'll stay and assist Princess Tomoyo."

"But I have to be the one to go," Fai said.

"Why?"

"Because the one that wounded Yuui is hunting for his blood. Since I have the same, it's lured to me as well. Kurogane and I can set up a trap for it."

"You tell me this and expect my permission to go?"

"Yes. It gives us the best chance to catch one. Please, Ashura, I need to atone for my mistakes. Let me do this. I promise to not take any stupid risk." It was the most sincere thing Kurogane had heard from the mage's mouth.

Ashura turned to Kurogane. "Well?"

"Having bait would help, since the magic here is repelling them. I'll take him along and protect him, so long as he's more careful."

"Thank you," Fai said with a bright smile.

"I'll let you handle this on your own," Ashura said. "I've thought this over. Yes, it is your responsibility to correct what you've done, as much as I do want to protect you. But know this, Yuui's life is in your hands. Do not let him down."

Fai quickly hugged the ruler, and Ashura returned the embrace. "Get some rest and leave first thing in the morning."

Ashura held Fai by the shoulders at arm's length for a moment before leading Tomoyo out of the bedroom. Fai turned to Kurogane. "I want to leave right away after we get some rest, so you can have my bed."

Kurogane was used to futons, so it was strange sleeping in such a large, soft bed. He looked over to where Fai flopped down on his stomach beside his brother. He flung his arm over his twin and then look over at Kurogane. "Night, Kuro-rin."

"Spoiled brat," Kurogane snapped, and then shut his eyes.

* * *

This time Kurogane braced himself for the long drop from Luval Castle. Once again, his teeth were rattled, but it wasn't as bad this time. Thankfully, the idiot mage was silent for a while, but it didn't last too long. He suddenly started grinning and held up the reins towards Kurogane.

"Would you like a turn. It's pretty easy."

Kurogane shrugged. "Why not. It'll give me something interesting to tell my parents when I get back home."

Kurogane took the reins with his gloved hands. Fai whispered with frosty breath, "Now all you have to do is shout 'hyuu, hyuu' to get them go faster."

"I'm not shouting 'hyuu, hyuu' like and imbecile!" Kurogane bellowed.

Suddenly, the reindeer surged forward, knocking Kurogane back into the seat hard. He shook it off when Fai burst out in a fit of laughter and collapsed on the floorboard. Kurogane's foot lashed out and connected with Fai's shin.

"Ow! Kuro-tan is so mean and violent!" Fai howled, giving Kurogane the most false pout he'd ever seen. The unmanliness of the expression pissed off Kurogane and made him uncomfortable all at the same.

"Keep it up, you spoiled brat, and I'll introduce you to Ginryuu personally!"

Fai stopped his nonsense and got back into the seat beside Kurogane. He placed his hands over Kurogane's and yanked their right hands back. He then shouted, "Hyuu, hyuu!"

Kurogane snatched his hands back and dropped the reins. Fai picked them up and smiled. "I guess, Kuro-kuro knows I'm a trouble maker for sure."

"You don't have to cover your guilt with stupidity," Kurogane spat out, glaring at the mage. He was satisfied to see the fake glee falter.

"You have me all figured out, don't you? You don't know where Yuui and I came from." There was a chill in that tone that paled next to the Celes atmosphere. Kurogane shivered when those blue eyes narrowed and concentrated on guiding the reindeer through a forest.

Kurogane crossed his arms and said, "I don't give a crap about your past. Just put it away until we can get a demon, or else you'll screw up your twin's chance of survival."

Fai's hood dropped over his head and obscured his expression; however, there was a nod. The rest of the trip was uncomfortably silent.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

Fai brought the sled to a halt in a larger village than the one they had first visited. A gray haired woman with a gold and fluorite staff greeted them with an entourage of men dressed the same way Fai was: large white coats with blue trim.

"Mayor Tanya! Did the demons pass by here?"

"Yes, Master Fai. There were only three of them, though, and they didn't pause enough for me to catch one. I gave it my very best efforts for Master Yuui. Please let me know he's doing fine. I'll leave now to Luval to help him."

Fai turned to Kurogane and explained, "Mayor Tanya D Vagin has been Yuui's recent tutor in the healing arts." He turned back to the woman and shook his head. "Your best role is being the mayor of Kella and watching over the citizens. King Ashura and a guest have him stabilized. We need to focus on catching one of these demons alive, so we can help Yuui."

"I'm glad to hear he's stable. His natural abilities are incredible; they'll help. The creatures headed north. It's getting close to evening, so you need to stay over here and head out tomorrow morning. Let's have dinner and then my personal _hamam__ is ready for you and your guest."_

* * *

_***  
The dinner was odd to Kurogane's taste, but not too dissimilar from Nihongo fair. It was something called rakfisk, which Kurogane understood to be raw, fermented trout. He was baffled by the stuff called sour cream on the fish. He hated that stuff, but had been taught to be polite and not up turn his nose at the food offered. _

_ Fai, on the other hand, sulked and huffed at the food, openly, in front of the mayor and her servants. They then put down two other dishes. One was called krabbelag, which would have been good if it wasn't for something called mayonnaise on it. Kurogane ate it politely as Fai sighed dramatically over the course and poked at it with his eating utensil called a fork. _

_ The one dish Kurogane couldn't bring himself to put in his mouth was called lofotfiske. The odor stung his nose. Fai was now openly wailing. _

_ Mayor Tanya smiled as if she'd dealt with Fai's behavior before and was actually charmed by it. "I forgot you hate fish and seafood, Master Fai. I'm sorry about that. It was all I had in store."_

_ Fai flashed her bright smile and waved his hand. "Yuui adores this stuff."_

_ "But you cook it so well. You'd never know you couldn't stand it," she said._

_ "It's only to please Yuui," Fai said, with a softer smile. " I have to admit, I have more of sweet tooth than him." _

_ "You cook?" Kurogane blurted out, never once hearing of a man voluntarily cooking outside of camping out. _

_ Fai nodded. "Cooking is one of my favorite hobbies. That, and archery."_

_ Kurogane wasn't surprised at the mage having such feminine hobbies. At least archery was useful in combat. Fai really had too many contradictions; on one hand, he could blow up a forest with his magic, but on the other hand, he wasted time doing something he could have servants do. Kurogane snorted and shook his head wondering what had scrambled the mage's brain so bad._

_ "May I have some Syrniki, Mayor Tanya?"_

_ "Of course!" she exclaimed with an indulgent smile. _

_ "What? You really are shameless!" Kurogane bellowed. "Is there not one person in this forsaken ice pit that doesn't baby you?"_

_ Yuui shook his head with a small chuckle. Mayor Tanya sighed and shook her head, too. "When King Ashura brought them to our world, we all were smitten with them. They were in desperate need of some tender, loving care, and no once could say no to those big, blue eyes."_

_ Fai grew somber and he waved a hand in the air. "Kuro-pon doesn't want to hear about those times." Servants stopped any further discussion as they produced little floured disks coated in sweet preserves and sweet stuff Kurogane found disgusting. Fai dug into the dish with enthusiasm._

_ "Delicious!" Fai declared. The smiling mage held up a floured cake towards Kurogane's mouth and commanded, "Take a bite."_

_ "Not on your life, you twit! Leave me alone!"_

_ "But it's so good. You should taste my version, if not this. It'd curl your toes in delight."_

_ "I doubt it. I'm finished, so I'd like to go to sleep."_

_ "Not before a visit to the hamam. It's very necessary to warm up after our travels," Fai said. He turned towards the mayor and thanked her profusely before dragging Kurogane down the hall. _

* * *

_ They gave Kurogane a pair of light, cotton shorts to wear in the sauna and steaming, enormous bathtub. He came to understand the word here for a room with a hot bath and a sauna was hamam, and here they were taken seriously as a social event to warm up after travel. Kuorgane had been given white shorts to wear during the bath, a robe to sleep in, and several fluffy towels. _

_ In Nihongo, bathing together with friends and family was a similar custom, so he wasn't put off. However, it was typically only family and close friends. In Celes, things were different. Fai plodded in the hamam wearing shorts and a light, white robe. Obviously, strangers could bath together. _

_ Kurogane lounged in the hot water of the tub, trying to ignore the blond, but he opened one eye to watch the mage as he lowered his robe. Both eyes popped open when he caught sigh of a large tattoo coving the mage's back. It was dark and in the shape of a bird of some sort. It even covered his upper arms and dipped below his waistband._

_ Kurogane's father had a tattoo of a dragon down his left arm, and they were considered solely a __masculine thing. You got one only when you accomplished some sort milestone in your life. Kurogane asked, "So what did you do to earn that?"_

_ Fai looked baffled for a few moments and looked around in incomprehension. "Sorry? Earn what?"_

_ "That tattoo across your back and arms. Only the most seasoned warriors would have the right to wear them in the place I come from. To have one so large and dark would say that you did something with extreme courage."_

_ Fai looked stunned for a moment and shook his head with sly smirk. "Not here. This is a marking infused with magic. You see, this isn't the first time I've earned King Ashura's wrath. He placed the mark on me as a governor of my magic. It's supposed to prevent me from casting anything over my skill set. I guess it failed. I felt it tingle when I cast the spell that brought the demons over, but it didn't burn like it was supposed to."_

_ "Burn?"_

_ "Just a warm reminder, really. You see, King Ashura put this on me almost a year ago because I melted a whole mountain of ice and almost flooded a village. I was trying to help them, but it was too much. I was able to save the village and correct my mistake, but he decided I needed something to control my power. He put this mark on me. It's supposed to burn when I cast something above a level dictated by King Ashura." Fai smiled as he slipped into the tub beside Kurogane. "You know, it was one of his rare punishments, but I like carrying it. It's something special from King Ashura. It shows his concern for my safety."_

_ "You're warped," he scoffed and leaned back in the tub. Fai made himself comfortable and then got thoughtful. They sat in silence for a long period of time. Kurogane was just enjoying feeling warm again. His reverie was interrupted when the mage started wriggling around._

_ "That would mean my magic is growing stronger than I realized. I wonder if Ashura knows I overcame his marking? I don't know that he'll be pleased when I tell him."_

_ "Maybe if you practiced discipline instead of magic, you'd be better served," Kurogane snapped bluntly._

_ Fai looked offended, as if he were going to protest, because his mouth gaped opened. He then pressed on a smile. "If I'm a spoiled trouble maker, then Kurgs is certainly a big know-it-all blow hard."_

_ "Why you..." Kurogane growled, but Fai was too quick for Kurogane's hand as he ducked under the water and moved to the other side of the gigantic tub. Fai slicked back his blond hair when he resurfaced. He was laughing hysterically, which enraged Kurogane._

_ Kurogane settled back. He wasn't going to rise to the bratty mage's bait. "No need in getting riled up before bed," Fai pointed out before hauling himself out of the tub. Kurogane followed suit and accepted a towel from Fai. "We've got a big day of travel tomorrow. We should get to the destination __late afternoon."_

_ "Fine," he mumbled. He pulled on a robe before taking off the damp shorts and leaving them in a basket at the doorway; Fai did the same. He followed Fai down the hallway to where a large room had been prepared with two beds. "I can't even get away from you for one lousy night."_

_ "I wanted to head out early in the morning again. Besides, I can't all asleep without someone else in the room, so you'll just have to fill in for Yuui."_

_ He glared at the mage and sat on the bed with his freshly laundered clothes. He put them aside and flopped down, his back turned away from the irritating teen that was stretching out on his stomach. _

* * *

_ After a quick breakfast, they left in the sled with fresh reindeer and supplies. Fai actually let Kurogane drive the sled, while he consulted a map. Kurogane glanced over the paper and then went back to guiding the reindeer through the thick forest. It seemed as though the landscape was getting hillier._

_ "That map shows roads, but I don't see any," Kurogane pointed out._

_ "These are ley lines. They're like roads for magic energy underground. I'm trying to figure out exactly where that void is. I can sense it's slightly left of our current direction." Kurogane corrected the reindeer and leaned back in the sled. Fai then looked up from the map. "We should be there within three hours. Fortunately, the snow has backed down."_

_ "I'm just glad it's summer in Nihongo. I can't wait to get back."_

_ "What is your home world like?"_

_ "Nothing even close to this. There are actual seasons and fields of green grass. Trees with fruit and rivers that aren't frozen all the time."_

_ "It sounds like a nice place. You mentioned parents earlier. What are they like?"_

_ "My father is a very strong ninja who's devoted to keeping Nihongo safe. My mother is a miko that supports him with her magic."_

_ "You're lucky to have a mother."_

_ "So what were your real parents like?" Kurogane asked, figuring it would be polite to return the conversation. Fai clammed up behind a false smile and pretended he didn't hear the question. Kurogane snorted. "Whatever," he mumbled. _

_ After a few moments, Fai did say, "I remember everything about my mother, but Yuui doesn't very well. He found her... when she... died... and I think that's why he doesn't think about her. He was silent for weeks and it really scared me. We were four when it happened."_

_ Kurogane had a feeling there was more behind the word 'died,' but for the mage to confess this much was huge. He didn't want to pry further. "I'm sorry to hear that. My mother is sick. That's why I __want to get back as soon as I can."_

_ Fai's expression softened into a genuine smile. "Then I promise to do my best, so you can get home as soon as possible."_

_To be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five:

Kurogane was the one to break the silence as the landscape's trees grew more sparse. "We need a plan."

"How about keep it simple. Just like last time, I'll set aside my staff and you can wound the demon when it comes for me."

"Too risky."

"This time I'll put up a shield. It won't be able to come within a meter of me."

"You'll keep it up at all times. No negotiations, and you're to do as I say without question or hesitation." Fai's pale cheeks flushed, but he nodded. "You think you can grab one while keeping up your defense?"

"Certainly. I have a plan so we won't have to struggle with it all the way back to Luval Castle."

"Oh?"

"I can put it to sleep and then encase it glass."

"But will that work on demons unfamiliar to you?"

"Yes, I noticed since they make vocal noises, they draw breath. Therefore, they'll have to succumb to my spell," Fai said with a confident smile.

"That'll be safest," Kurogane said. "Are you ready for this?"

"More than ready. I want to get one of these back to the castle as quickly a possible."

A few moments later they could hear the sounds of the demons' howls. Fai pulled the sled to a halt and got out. He traced runes in the air and they dissolved. There was now a pink haze surrounding him. Kurogane got out of the sled and steeled himself for battle.

They spotted the three demons swooping upwards into the hazy afternoon sky. The wounded one caught Fai's scent and flew right towards him. The demon screeched and clawed at the pink shield. Kurogane drew Ginryuu and made a clean slice through the wings. It fell backwards and thrashed on the ground.

Fai quickly traced runes and then pointed at the demon. The glowing runes wrapped around the demon and it fell into a stupor. Kurogane kept his attention on the other two. They came swooping down towards him. He barley dodged one's claws. He swung Ginryuu upwards and sliced its hand off. The demon howled and tried to bite his shoulder. Kurogane had no choice; he thrust Ginryuu deep into the demon's chest. It fell back dying.

"Damn it," he swore.

"Kurogane!"

As he swirled around to meet the threat, pink runes surrounded the last demon. Fight left the demon. Kurogane leaped backwards just as it collapsed to the ground. He watched in amazement as glass started to form around the demon.

Fai let his shield drop and walked over to Kurogane. "We got two."

"Yeah, sorry about that," he said, looking over where the demon he had killed was starting to dissolve.

"Two is better than none. Yuui has a chance now," Fai said, laying his hand on Kurogane's arm and giving him a brilliant smile. "Help me tie them to the back of the sled. We'll have to hurry to reach shelter before nightfall."

* * *

"We aren't going to make it to Kella, Kuro-pu," Fai said grimly, watching the dusk sky as snow flurries started. Indeed, Kurogane felt the temperature dropping rapidly.

"Is there a way to find shelter?"

"There is a fire tower close by," Fai said, guiding the sled in a slightly different direction.

Kurogane started shivering as he looked behind the sled where the glass encased demons were being dragged. Fai's spells were holding up well. He looked over to Fai, who was pointing at a looming, dark tower in the distance. "It's abandoned, but we can make it work."

"Let's just get there."

Soon they arrived at the fire tower. "We abandon these in the deepest winter." Fai halted the reindeer and got out of the sled. He dug into his coat and lofted a gold key. "You could say I carry the keys to the kingdom."

"Get us in, already, before we freeze to death, you twit!"

He just smiled and turned the key in the lock of a huge, oak door. He shoved it open and said, "Bring them in."

Kurogane took the reins and slapped them down. The sled jerked into the darkened, lower level of the tower. Fai quickly sealed the massive door. He took his staff and used it to light the torches hanging on the wall.

"Can you please help me unharness these guys, Kuro-rin?"

"Stop it with the dumb nicknames already!" Kurogane bellowed, but watched how Fai was starting to unharness the reindeer. He then mimicked Fai's motions and they were able to get the reindeer free. Fai took him over to the grain bin and they were lucky to have some oats left over. They were stale, but better than nothing. Fai explained that the reindeer stored a lot of food naturally and could do fine a slim diet for several days.

After feeding and watering the reindeer, they checked on the demons. Fai nodded and said, "The spell is holding strong. We can get some food and rest. I'll know if there's a change."

"We need to go as soon as possible."

"I can feel a snow storm coming, so it'll be tricky."

"Damn the weather on this world. Can't you just transport us back to the castle. You could snatch demons from my world, why can you just zap yourself around this world?"

"You remember my tattoo? Well, it binds me from teleportation on Celes; the ley lines would refuse my request. It's part of my punishment. To transport this much would put me into a coma if I tried to force the ley lines to teleport us." All of the sudden he has a sly expression. "Or even worse could happen, Kurgs."

"Figures you'd be that much of trouble maker. Fine, we'll make do. Your twin still has time."

Fai lofted a bag of supplies from the sled and smiled. "Time for you to taste my cooking."

* * *

Kurogane found watching Fai cook in the candlelit kitchen was fascinating. His hands were quick with a blade, and he didn't once second guess himself. He put a cauldron with water, vegetables, and dried meat on a fireplace's crane. Then he traced some runes at the logs and they burst in flames.

"Sorry, it's not going to be much. We clear the pantries out when we shut down for the winter, so I'm relying on what Mayor Tanya gave us as emergency supplies," he explained. "Yuui and I visit each of the fire towers during the summers and support the combat mages that live here. I picked up cooking because I've never ran into one combat mage capable of making even a simple stew. And the funny thing is how much cooking and magic have in common."

"You sound as if you don't like coming here to work."

"Oh no, I enjoy being of service to Celes and King Ashura. Serving the combat mages is the best way I can support the people that have given me a home. However, Ashura hates how close we are to the danger; he's afraid we'll get hurt. That's why I think he's so insistent I learn to fight... you know... just in case something happens. Yuui is a healer, so he has it really rough sometimes; and that's the part I despise. He works with the wounded and it hurts him when someone is lost."

"So you're land is at war?"

"There is a group of people to the west, raiders, that harass regular citizens. They're organized enough to cause some difficulty during warmer times."

"So is that what you're aspiring to be? A combat mage?"

Fai's head dropped towards the floor as his face flushed. "It'll be required of me and Yuui. You see, I'm the older twin, and we are Ashura's legal heirs. There might be a chance one of us could inherit."

"That means...? You?" Kurogane fought the urge to chuckle at the idea of this silly mage in charge of people. Heck, the young man could barely manage to keep himself out of harm's way.

"Or Yuui. Ashura really hasn't decided yet, but I think he has been leaning towards Yuui, recently. I really think Yuui would do a better job. I hope Ashura picks him."

"Then what would you do?"

Fai shrugged as he swung the cauldron away from the fire. He brought out two bowls and ladled Kurogane a hot bowl of stew. Kurogane took it and suspiciously sniffed. "Go ahead already."

Kurogane tasted it under that expectant gaze. The stew was magnificent and warmed him from the inside out. The flavor was exotic, heady, and pleasant. He refused to feed Fai's ego, so he said, "It's decent."

The mage's mouth swung open, his face had an expression of mock anger. "Kuro-gu! You really wounded me after I slaved over a hot cauldron."

"Spare me your whining, mage," Kurogane said dismissively, giving Fai narrowed eyes. Fai's lower lip jutted out in in faux petulance, but those eye really craved validation from the ninja. Kurogane felt himself soften after staring into those blue eyes for half a minute. "Okay! It's the best stew I've ever had. Happy?"

"Thrilled!" Fai said, taking up his own stew.

"You really are a child, aren't you?" Kurogane meant it as a biting insult, but the words came out much softer than he intended. His words took on unintended compassion. He felt awkward when the mage grew gloomy.

"I never really had a chance to be one when I was little," Fai said.

"Let's get some sleep."

"Not in the barracks. It'll be icy cold. Just wait here." Fai ran out of the kitchen and came back after several moments with two pallets and several blankets. "We'll sleep next to the fireplace."

Kurogane helped him set up the pallets and lay on one with his head towards the fireplace. Fai snuffed out the candles around the kitchen and settled on the other pallet. He flopped on his stomach, but turned his head towards the ninja. Kurogane opened his eyes when he felt himself being watched.

He was about to snap at Fai, but he found he didn't have the energy, nor did he have the will. After several moments of staring at him, Kurogane reached over and gently ran his calloused hand over Fai's fetching eyes. "Go to sleep, mage."

Fai's eyelids relaxed under Kurogane's fingertips. He felt the soft, warm tickle of Fai's even breath on his wrist. Kurogane's face blazed hot as he stifled a shiver. He carefully slid his hand away from the mage's face and turned his back towards him. He clenched his arms to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't wait to be back in Nihongo, so he'd finally be warm again and be far away from the exasperating mage laying beside him.

* * *

Kurogane was first awake. He turned over to see the mage had his face buried deep in the pallet. He reached over and shook his shoulder. Fai turned blurry eyes at him. "How can you sleep like that?" Fai just flashed him one of those sickening, false smiles. A shiver of dread hit Kuorgane's chest; he suddenly didn't want to hear the answer, not that he thought he'd really get the truth. "Never mind! Just get up. We've got to get a move on."

"We'll hit Vercasta by evening. And then we can get to Luval by mid-morning the next day."

"Good," he mumbled, not really pleased to hear it was going to take that long. After a quick breakfast of hot porridge, they harnessed the reindeer, and checked the demons. Kurogane was pleased to see the spell holding up. He had to give Fai's strong skills credit. Kurogane was disgruntled to see it was snowing. "Great. Should have known our luck wouldn't hold out."

"We can still make it," Fai said. "I'm not letting anything stop me from getting these demons to Yuui."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six:

"Oh no," Fai said, yanking back the reins. "And we're just minutes away from Vercasta."

Kurogane stood on the floorboard of the sled and glared at the tree laying in the middle of the road in the dusk light. He swore and was about to get out, but Fai grabbed his wrist. "Let me."

Kurogane sat back down as Fai hopped out and walked towards the tree. As he lofted his staff, Kurogane felt a tingle. Danger was near. Before he could call to the mage, he was forced to dodge an arrow aimed for his chest. It missed his shoulder as he leaped from the sled and drew Ginryuu. He took his sword in a two handed grip and hunched low, trying to see the enemy in the waning light. The enemy was well hidden in the forest.

A gold light shot out from the forest and knocked Fai into a snow bank. Kurogane tried to run over to Fai, but a barrage of arrows kept him away from the the mage. He deflected them all with his sword, but it kept him far from Fai's side.

"Stand down or else!" was ordered at Kurogane.

Kurogane saw three archers step from the shadows of the forest. They were just a little too far out of his sword's reach. Two other men stepped towards Fai near the front of the sled. He didn't let Ginryuu waver; he was waiting for his chance.

"What do we have here? King Ashura sent out someone on an errand in this weather. Didn't we luck out."

The two men, one with a magic staff, the other with a sword, approached Fai and yanked him up from the snowbank. The attacking swordsman yanked down Fai's hood and roughly grabbed the dazed mage by the hair.

"Look at what we caught, Merron! It's one of Ashura's pretty, little orphans. Think of the ransom!" the swordsman gloated, tracing his fingertips against Fai's jaw. The blond mage shuddered at the touch. It only made Kurogane grip on Ginryuu tighter, writhing for his chance to chop that man's hand off. The insult over that intimate touch was something Kurogane wouldn't tolerate.

"Wait a minute, Jemko? Where is the other one? Everyone knows the two travel together at all times," the one with the magic staff said. He now gripped Fai's chin tight and demanded, "Which are you? The healer or the hex caster?"

"I'm Yuui! I'm the healer and have no power to defeat you. I'm on a mission to save a child in Vercasta from the pox. Please have mercy and let us pass," Fai said.

Kurogane was amazed the mage's shoulders slumped and then he grew subdued. It was as if a new person inhabited Fai's skin. It dawned on him that Fai was truly able to mimic the real Yuui to the core. "Please, have mercy, we're on a trip to save a life in Vercasta."

"We're going to get the king to pay for your return. We don't care about your mission," Jemko the swordsman sneered. He grabbed Fai's arm and dragged him closer. "But not before we have some entertainment. The rumors about your looks weren't overdone. You're one of the prettiest boy I've ever seen."

"Let go," Fai pleaded, struggling against the man's grip.

"Just settle down. Jemko doesn't bite... at least not as hard as I do," Merron said, smirking.

"Let him go!" Kurogane snarled, lofting his sword. "Or are you just so weak that all you can do is pick on that girly fop? Bring that sword over and show me what you got, if you're a man."

"What are you? A foreigner?" Jemko asked, shoving Fai into Merron's arms. The swordsman stepped over to Kurogane.

"I'm from a land where men actually fight each rather other than hide behind archers," Kurogane said. Jemko waved the archers off; they all chuckled and released the tension in their bows.

He lofted his sword. "If you want a fight, you have it."

Kurogane let the man make the first move. Steel clashed and Kurogane easily measured up his opponent. After some back and forth, Kurogane maneuver his opponent closer to the archers. He then swiped at the man's throat, killing him.

"What the...?" one of the archers shouted. Kurogane quickly pushed Ginryuu into this archer's stomach before he could attack. He kicked dying archer away. He then turned to the other two archers. Both fled to the dark forest with wide eyes. The smell of fear and blood was heavy.

He turned to the magician, Merron, and lofted his sword. Merron pointed his glowing finger tips to Fai's temple. "Don't come any closer! I'll hex him!"

Kurogane plunged his sword into the frozen ground and picked up an abandon bow and arrow. He notched the arrow and drew back the string. "Let him go or I'll kill you."

"You can't hit me from there! You'll kill him, you fool!" Merron mostly cowered behind Fai. Kurogane gave him a lopsided grin.

"Want to wager on that?" Kurogane asked, holding the bow steady.

Merron shoved Fai to the ground and pointed at the blond wizard. "Die, you little bastard! I hope you go back to that pit of corpses!"

Before the hex was cast, Kurogane let the arrow fly. It landed in the center of the man's chest. Merron tumbled, dead, over Fai. The mage lay shivering, but silent, under the bleeding corpse. Kurogane went over and kicked the dead man off of Fai.

Fai's face was an absolute blank; no emotions showed whatsoever. It chilled Kurogane deep inside. He yanked up Fai by his coat's collar and gave him a mild shake. "You have to use magic to move that tree. I can't do it myself."

Fai nodded and picked up his staff he'd lost in the scuffle. The hex he used blasted the tree into so many splinters. Suddenly, an arrow flew out of nowhere towards Kurogane's back, but Fai snatched it from midair, stunning Kurogane. One of the archers had reappeared in the distance, looking as if he were out for revenge. Fai squared his shoulders and loft his hand.

"Leave or else," Fai warned.

"You're the hex caster! Not the healer! You lied!"

"Lying is something of an art form for me. Now make your choice. I won't tolerate you trying to hurt my guest again," Fai said. The archer loft his bow and took aim at Kurogane. As the arrow sailed through the air, pink runes shot out, dissolving the arrow and then splitting the man's chest open.

Fai sunk to all fours in a quivering heap when the man fell dead in the snow. Kurogane had to guide Fai into the sled, and had to finish driving the reindeer into Vercasta. He didn't mind, because Fai obviously had some problem with combat and blood.

There was blood all over Fai from the magician Kurogane had killed. It was in his hair, on his skin, and clothes, too. When they glided into Vercasta, the constables were in a fury after seeing Fai and hearing Kurogane's abbreviated account. They rushed out to catch the remaining archer.

The mayor Kurogane had met before, the portly, balding man named Dayken, hurriedly lead them to his own home, where he had them go into his hamam. A maid brought them light cotton shorts and thin, white robes. This hamam was smaller than the first one he'd been in, but it had the same silver pipes along the ground that released the steam.

Before Dayken left, Kurogane grabbed the man's elbow at the door and made sure they were out of Fai's earshot. The mage, fluffy coat and all, was balled up in a corner, so no problem there. "Hey, they said something about 'going back to a pit of corpses' that shook him up. What was that about?"

"Oh... they were that cruel to him..." the man murmured and then got angry. He clenched his hands into fists and gave Kurogane a scowl. "He and his twin, at the age of five, were sentenced to death in their original land of Valeria. In that land, being born a twin is a grave sin punishable by death. Since they were royalty, they couldn't be executed outright. They were subject to daily beatings on their backs and starvation." A light went off in Kurogane; Fai never slept on on his back because when he was little it was always sore from beatings. "They were cast into a pit of rotting corpses until they would starve to death. A valley of blood and mangled, rotting corpses were all they had until King Ashura rescued them. It's why Fai hates the violent nature of his power. It represent all that he suffered when he was young."

Kurogane was so stunned he couldn't think of anything except giving the man his politest bow and saying, "Thank you so much for your hospitality. And thank you for telling me about Fai." His whole perception about Fai changed dramatically. This wasn't just some spoiled brat; this was a deeply scarred person.

"Please understand. We go out of our way to indulge him and Yuui because of that. When they came here, they were both twisted in horrible ways and weren't able to even function. The king has worked hard at healing their deep wounds. None of us have been perfect trying to help the twins, but we sincerely care for them and want to see them whole and happy. We really work hard for that."

Kurogane asked the man for some privacy with Fai and he thankfully gave it. Before he left, he said, "Just toss your clothes into the hallway and the maid will launder them. I'll have some dinner waiting in the guest rooms. They're down the hallway, second and third door on your left. Take all the time you need. The king told me the twins can't sleep in a room alone. Do you want me to send a servant..."

"No, thank you. We'll just share the same guest room. He's my responsibility until I go home. I'll be with him until I leave this forsaken ice pit. It's what's expected of me. My parents and Princess Tomoyo would be gravely dishonored if I left him alone for one minute."

"That'll be fine. I'll send a message to King Ashura."

"Please don't let him know what happened, just that we're on the way. No need in making the king more stressed than he already is," Kurogane said softly to the mayor, glancing over his shoulder at the bloody mess shivering in a corner. The mayor nodded and left.

Kurogane went over to Fai and crouched down. "Oi, mage. Sit up and look at me. You're going to sweat to death in that outfit."

Fai did as he was told, no words. Kurogane tugged the fluffy, white coat off and then the blue, ankle length coat. He tossed both in the hallway, like the mayor instructed. "Take the rest off."

Slowly, Fai started to strip down. He said, "I hate the smell of death more than anything. It's revolting. It reminds me of some painful times." He turned his back to Kurogane and the ninja looked away before the last of the clothing came off. Kurogane held out the white shorts that were taken from his hand. He finally looked at Fai, but his back was still to him. There was that large tattoo across his back, only now it looked a dark green rather than black.

"I know. The mayor told me why."

Fai shivered but didn't turn towards Kurogane. The ninja quickly peeled off his clothing, pulled on the shorts, and tossed his and Fai's clothes in the hallway. He shut the door with a soft click. He then then tugged Fai into the hot tub of water. Fai grabbed a decanter on the edge of the tub and poured out some amber liquid in his hand.

He handed it to Kurogane. The ninja sniffed at the stuff that smelled way too flowery for him. He didn't have a choice of soap so he used it with a disgruntled growl as Fai scrubbed his hair. After soaping and rinsing off, Kurogane noticed Fai was starting to scrub himself raw with a coarse sponge. His skin was starting to well up and looked angry as fingernails raked across arms, shoulders, and chest.

Kurogane grabbed Fai's wrists. Fai gave him a confused look and then his face flushed; his eyes drifted away. "I didn't mean to kill that man, but I wasn't going to let him kill you."

"I know. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You were in a battle for life and death."

"The smell of blood... It still freezes me, sometimes. I guess you would consider me a coward."

Kurogane's grip on Fai's wrists lessened, but still remained firm. "If anybody comes to kill me, I kill them. If there is something or someone I'm protecting, and anyone tries to steal it, I kill them. I can't count the number of people I've killed. I don't even try any more."

"But..."

He clenched Fai's wrists a little tighter, now, to get his attention. "You're one of the types I hate right now. You still have so much life to live, but you refuse to live it. You hide your pain behind lies and don't try to leave it in the past. You make no effort to live, in spite of the second chance you've been given."

Fai's eyes drifted towards Kurogane, for once looking earnest. "Then I guess you must really hate me."

"I hate that you lie. I also hate the disrespect you give all these people that care about you," Kurogane said, releasing the pressure on Fai's wrists again, but not letting go. He was afraid Fai would start attacking his skin again.

"Disrespect?"

"With how reckless you are with your own life. You don't see past your own nose at all the people you hurt by not taking care of yourself. It's very selfish."

Fai stilled himself, rather than try to pull away any more. "I thought I only put enough power to knock the man out, I didn't think I'd kill him. Make no mistake, I don't regret killing that man if it protected you, Kuro-rin."

"I know." Kurogane let Fai's wrists go, sensing Fai was calm. "We don't have to tell the king what the bandits threatened."

Fai's face grew grim. Then he looked very embarrassed. "I'd rather keep that to ourselves. If he knew, Ashura would, well let's just say, it's a good thing those men are dead already. You haven't seen his angry side."

"Consider it buried. Let's get some rest," Kurogane said.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven:

"Home, finally!" Fai said, lofting his hand. The sled, reindeer, and glass encased demons levitated upwards towards Luval Castle. Kurogane admitted he was relieved. Nihongo Country was in sight. They landed in the stable and several smiling grooms and servants greeted them.

"We knew you'd do it, Master Fai!" one young groom shouted, bouncing on his feet.

"When it comes to Yuui, there isn't anything I won't accomplish," Fai said, but then looked over towards Kurogane. "Of course, I had a lot of help from Kurgs. He deserves some cheers, too."

"Fai!" Suddenly, everyone grew silent and lowered their heads as King Ashura and Princess Tomoyo entered the room.

Fai jumped from the sled. "We were able to capture two. The one that's wounded is the one that attacked Yuui."

"Well done," Ashura said, squeezing one of Fai's shoulders and giving him a smile. He lofted his staff and the demons levitated in a swirl of green. "Let's heal Yuui, shall we?"

* * *

Kurogane stood in the bright room with enchanted walls; they were in the tallest tower in Luval. The demons were in the middle of the room, still embedded in glass. He took Ginryuu in a two handed grip and nodded, signaling he was ready. Fai and King Ashura also held their staffs defensively, fluorite toppers glowing.

"Just release its hand," Tomoyo requested of Fai. She lifted a vial that already had a medicinal liquid in the bottom. She raised her hand, a hazy red orb appeared. Fai raised his staff and part of the glass around the hand of the wounded demon shattered. The red orb grew tendrils and stretched out towards the demon's bare hand. The tendrils turned blackish and then went into the vial. Tomoyo held her hand over the vial and briefly chanted something Kurogane recognize from his mother's spells.

She held the vial towards King Ashura. The liquid was now glowing a gold color. "It's done."

"Good. I'd appreciate it if you'd go administer it to Yuui, while we get rid of these two demons," Ashura said. She nodded and left the room. King Ashura turned his attention to the demons. "One at a time, Fai."

"Yes, sir," Fai said, shattering the rest of the glass around the wounded demon. It howled and instantly tried to lunge at Fai, craving his blood. Kurogane quickly beheaded the creature before it got close to the mage.

It melted into a ball of goo and smoke. "Alright, I'm ready for the next one. It should put up more of a fight."

Fai pointed his staff at the next one and released it, glass shattering everywhere. He and Ashura used magic to hold the demon still as it thrashed. Pink bands held onto its left arm, green bands held onto its right arm. It started howling and trying to chomp the mages.

Kurogane ran Ginryuu across the demon's stomach, disemboweling it. The demon collapsed and dissolved. Kurogane sheathed Ginryuu just as Fai gasped. "Yuui! I've got to go see him!"

Fai bolted from the room in a flash. Before Kurogane could follow, Ashura grabbed his elbow. "Thank you for what you've done for Yuui. And also, what you've done for Fai. I know he can be a handful."

"I found out why last night."

"He told you? He never talks about it, willingly."

"No, the mayor did. I should let you know there was some trouble last night. We ran into some bandits. Fai was put in the position where he had to kill someone."

Ashura grimaced and nodded. "I know. I felt the hex. I put a marking on his back that should have prevented that."

"I've seen it." Ashura's eyes went wide and then narrowed in suspicion. Doubtlessly, the twins were at the age when they were starting to attract some amorous attention, probably to King Ashura's consternation. Those bandits' threats towards Fai were what tipped off Kurogane to Ashura's sudden coolness. Kurogane felt heat come to his face. "It was unintended since we had to use a couple of _hamam_. I noticed, though, it's turned from black to a dark green."

Ashura relaxed at Kurogane's explanation, but then looked disturbed. "That means his magic has grown a great deal. I'll need to think on this."

They left the room and walked towards the twins' suite. Kurogane heard Tomoyo say, "...so it'll be in the morning."

"He's already getting warmer!" Fai said.

They walked in to see Fai sitting on the bed beside Yuui. Tomoyo was smiling at the twins, holding an empty vial. King Ashura asked, "He'll be fine?"

"He should be awake by tomorrow morning. We'll wait to make sure he'll make a full recovery. I'll monitor him through the night."

"Princess Tomoyo, I can't thank you enough, but I think I have a notion on how to repay you for saving my son," King Ashura said. "Why don't we go have a late lunch, because I have something to discuss with you. We'll let Fai watch over Yuui."

"As you wish, Highness," she said.

"I'll have lunch sent for you and Kurogane. Make sure you eat your food and don't overindulge in the wine, Fai," Ashura said, leading Tomoyo out.

Kurogane turned to Fai and Yuui. "Thank you so much, Kuro-pon."

"Stop with the dumb nicknames already, if you want to thank me!"

"Awe, come on, there's surely one you like. Kuro-rin, Kuro-pu, Kurgs..."

"I hate them all, you nitwit!"

Fai just gave a chuckle and stood from his twin's bed. He brush back Yuui's bangs and released the hand he was holding. He turned a bright smile towards the ninja and said, "I can't wait to introduce you, but he's the shy one."

"You could use some shyness," Kurogane griped as a servant wheeled in a food cart.

"Lunch, Master Fai," a young boy announced. Fai went over and inspected the cart.

"Good for you, Kuro-go. It's cod. Ashura must really be pissed off at me if he's sending fish."

"Serves you right." Kurogane and Fai sat on an extravagant rug with rich colors and elaborate patterns, the meal spread between them and the servant dismissed. Fai gave a gentle chuckle and then they ate in silence. "Why so quite, mage?"

"No reason. I'm just glad Yuui's safe. But I have to say, I hope you stay a little while longer."

"Tsk. I have to go thaw my feet." Kurogane could see something strange in those blue eyes. He had no clue what it was, but it prompted him to admit, "This adventure has been interesting, though. I'm glad I did come and was able to help your brother and kill those demons. So, you learned your lesson?"

"About casting spells I haven't practiced properly?" Fai asked. He glanced over at Yuui and nodded. "It just means from now on I'll have to study twice as hard."

"It's hard for me to imagine you have the patience for studying anything."

Fai smile grew bright. "There's something I really, really want. I want Ashura to grant me the right to carry the letter 'D' in between my first and last name. It's an honor only the greatest wizards of Celes carry. I'm not studied enough, yet, but I'll get there. It's a dream of mine." Fai was silent for a second and then affixed the most charming, warm, and real smile on his face. It was unnerving for Kurogane to see a true one. "So what is your fondest dream?"

He was about to make a dismissive comment about being warm, but instead he confessed, "It's to get back to Suwa, my home province. I want to help my father hunt monsters, so the stress can be taken off my mother. She's the one who maintains the wards to drive monsters away from Suwa, but she suffers an illness that takes her vitality."

"You must love your parents very much." Kurogane was a little startled. In Nihongo, the word love wasn't something said in formal company or outside of family: "fond", "like", and "admire" were typical.

It made him a tinge uncomfortable, but he nodded because it was the truth. "They are the most important people to me. They're the two people I want to protect with all my strength. Unfortunately, I can't go back for another six months, until I finish serving Princess Tomoyo. I enjoy serving the princess a great deal; she's sided with our family in conflicts and has made medicine to maintain my mother's health. I do owe her. I just feel I need to be by my father's side, fighting."

"You truly are a warrior, Kuro-tan. I admire that you've embraced something in you that I can never embrace in myself."

"Bull! You make excuses. Did you have a rough deal at the start your life? Yeah, it was something that'd break most people's sanity. But here you and your twin are. So don't give me any crap about how it's too hard to own up to what you are. That's a combat mage, whether you like it or not. Combat is bloody, but when it's used to protect innocent lives, it's worth it. You admire the people of Celes, don't you owe it to them to protect them with all your strengths and talents? They give you so much. Return it! Otherwise, you really are a weak coward, the type I can't stand. But I know you're stronger than that if you survived your childhood."

Fai's expression grew so solemn. "People have said that same thing to me in polite guises, but never in a firm, blunt way like you said. Maybe it's time I start listening. Starting with Captain Demetri. I blew him off."

"Who's he?"

"Mayor Tanya was Yuui's advanced instructor in healing. Captain Demetri was mine in combat training. He's a retired combat mage that was one of the best. He served Ashura's father for decades. He tried to train me to harness my hexes in a precise way. After what happened last night, I see why that was necessary. I need to talk to him. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. Nothing else to do," Kurogane said, never liking staying put for too long.

Fai lofted his hand and said, "I think I can travel the ley lines again, but..."

Kurogane grabbed Fai's lofted wrist. He turned Fai around, then yanked the collar of his clothing down and examined the head of the tattooed bird. It was now a light green.

"Mage, you're in trouble. It's now pale green, like a spring grass in my home world."

"Ashura's markings? Yes, he had a feeling one day this would happen. Let's go by sled instead."

Kurogane's gut clenched at traveling around Celes any more by sled, but he needed to finish his obligation and make sure this mage wouldn't get into any more trouble. They left Luval by sled after Tomoyo came back to watch Yuui. It wasn't a long journey to a nearby fire tower. It looked abandoned and rundown. Fai, without surprise, guided the reindeer into an door that opened on its own.

Fai led him upstairs into a sitting room where a grizzled man sat in front of a blazing fireplace. Fai instantly knelt down in front of the man and draped himself over the elderly man's lap. "Demetri, I... I want to say I haven't been devoting all my strengths and talents to Celes like I should. Please forgive me. I'll study towards being a combat mage without protest."

The man patted Fai's head and shushed him. "I know why you stopped seeing me in the first place. I also know you suddenly had a change of heart. I feel every well crafted hex that's cast in this frosty world. And I know when it's you. You must have been protecting someone very important to you to cast that killing hex last night. Outside of protecting Yuui or Ashura, I can't imagine you doing that."

"No... it was someone... else..." Fai started sobbing.

The old man turned his face towards Kurogane, and he could see now the man was wearing an eye-patch over the left eye. He also noticed the man was missing his left arm. The man didn't look one bit surprised by Fai's sudden wailing over his lap.

The man fixed a hawk-like gaze on Kurogane. "You must be the beneficiary of Fai's killing hex or else he wouldn't have brought you here. My name is Demetri D Ivanovich. You are...?"

"Kurogane of Suwa, sir." He gave a bow and knelt on the floor close to where Fai was howling uncontrollably across the man's lap. "He's such a mess."

The old man chuckled and nodded; he kept petting Fai's hair as he sobbed. "He is, but he's a valuable jewel that needs careful shaping. He can be a strong fighter, but his soft heart needs protecting while he fights for what's worthwhile."

"I've seen that."

The man gripped Fai's hair and gently tugged his head upwards. "Go get a nap, Fai. I don't wanna to see your blubbering while I eat dinner. It'll ruin my appetite."

"Yes, sir," the blond said and instantly ran out of the sitting room to parts unknown.

The old man chuckled. "He knows when I'll hex his butt for being bullheaded."

"Wish I could do that to the little, pampered snot."

Demetri gave a rich laugh and shook his head. "I see he's made an impression on you." The man shook his head. "I can see you're a solider of some sort, a good one, too. I tried to make Fai into one, but there are just things I couldn't change in him. But, he's a good boy."

"I know. I think he came to try to apologize for not being as devoted as he could to his studies."

"Yeah, it was the smell of blood that always threw him. If he can get a hold of it, he'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"He ripped apart a man's chest without an effort, but he couldn't hold it together afterwards."

"It takes training. Listen..." He pointed to a giant trunk in the conner. "Those will be his to take. My journals over the years. Everything I know is in there. I'm afraid I'm out of time to personally teach him." Kurogane caught the man's drift, and nodded. "But I don't want him to know. I want him to study what he wants without feeling guilty."

"I understand."

"Well, I take it he got into some sort of big trouble?"

"Yeah, but we were able to fix it."

"Good. Is the king angry with him?"

"Very much so. He's going to punish him tomorrow. I don't know what he's going to do."

"I tried to convince King Ashura to apply more discipline, but he's a soft touch when it comes to those boys."

"I have a feeling Fai about to get a rude awaking," Kurogane said.

"Well, he'll have one more night of freedom, so why don't you two stay overnight and have dinner?"

"Sure. I think it'll take his mind off of things."

"Go see if he's dried up the tears. I'm looking forward to some good cooking."

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight:

"So?" Fai asked the two men sitting at the table, hunched over his breakfast.

Kurogane shrugged and Demetri said, "Passable."

Fai pouted as he crossed his arms. "You're both horrible to me!"

"If you want a compliment, don't ask for it," Kurogane snapped, finishing the thing called an omelet. It was amazingly delicious.

Demetri snickered and shook his head. "You have to become a horrible cook if you're going to become a combat mage. Anyway... I enjoyed your visit, Fai, but you have to get back to Luval."

"I enjoyed the visit, too. I guess it's time we get back," Fai said, looking nervous. Demetri patted Fai's hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Own up to what you've done and accept whatever punishment the king gives you with grace."

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Good, now take all those journals of mine with you. It'll give you something to do while going through your punishment."

Fai flashed him a bright smile. "I'll study hard and start visiting when my punishment is done, if that's okay by you."

Kurogane felt a knot in his stomach when the old man returned the smile. The ninja felt a flare of pity for both Fai and the old combat mage; he had a feeling there wouldn't be another visit and it would hurt Fai a great deal. "That would be fine, Fai."

"Great! Now, Kurga-lurga, will you take that trunk out to the sled for me?"

"Lazy mage!"

"Aww come on and show me how strong you are," Fai said, clasping his hands in glee.

"You best cut your losses, son, and do as he's asking," Demetri said, stifling a chuckle.

"I know. He gets even more obnoxious," Kurogane griped, before lifting the heavy trunk. Kurogane left the fire tower and put the trunk into the sled. Moments later Fai came down and they took off towards Luval.

* * *

"It's still a little early," Tomoyo said. "But it should be soon."

Kurogane looked over and saw Yuui 's face was a healthier color and he was starting to twitch. "Good. I hope he's awake by lunch," Fai said.

"Fai, your father wanted me to tell you to join him in the study after you saw Yuui ," Tomoyo said. "Also, Kurogane, I'd like it if you went with him. Some of what the king is going to say will have something of an impact on you, as well."

Kurogane got a sinking feeling. He planned on leaving in another hour or so and never clamping eyes on Fai again. He couldn't fathom what the mage's punishment would have to do with him. They got to the study's door, but Fai was busy wringing his hands.

Kurogane laid his hand on Fai's and clenched them. "Stop and just relax. He'll probably just ground you or take away something you like."

Fai pushed on a fake smile. "You're right, Kuro-pon. I'm sure it won't be so terrible."

"I hear you out there, Fai. Come in. You too, Kurogane," King Ashura said as the door drifted open. Ashura sat in front of a roaring fire, a book on his lap. He set it aside and beckoned Fai closer. Fai sunk to his knees by Ashura's chair and wouldn't meet the ruler's eyes. "So, did you enjoy your visit with Captain Demetri?"

"Yes, sir. He gave me all of his journals, which I promised to study."

"I can see you trembling. I hate the idea that you fear me," Ashura said, stroking the back of Fai's head.

"I'll deserve anything you do to me."

"Your punishment is for you to live one year in Nihongo Country, serving Princess Tomoyo and their royal court. The princess agreed to take you with her over lunch yesterday. You are to take up hunting monsters and any other task she deems fit."

Kurogane's sudden inhale embarrassed him. He avoided looking at Ashura and Fai's curious gazes. Ashura continued, "I believe this is a good opportunity for you to learn how to be independent and responsible."

"But does that mean... you won't be sending Yuui?"

"No, Yuui will remain with me. He's in need of some time away from your influence, as well. It'll be good for him to leave your shadow and find himself. You know how withdrawn he can be. He needs to find his own voice, rather than letting you speak for him all the time."

Fai's face dropped towards the floor. "But I need to take care of him. He almost died on my account."

"You're not the only one that loves Yuui a great deal. I can tell you this, it's as much in his best interests as it is yours." Fai's strangled sob caused Kurogane to look over towards them again. "It's only a year. The time will go by quickly."

"I promised Captain Demetri to accept your punishment with grace, but this is hard. It feels like... you're... abandoning me."

"Hush now," Ashura said, dragging Fai into his arms. "You know that's not true. I want you to come back after a year and continue your training with me. I would never dream of this being permanent. I promise to not let you stay one minute longer than one year."

"I'll do as you say," Fai finally said after getting his breathing under control.

"I'll miss you very much," Ashura said.

There was a knock at the door. "It's me, Tomoyo."

"Come in," Ashura said.

"So, I guess you've finished telling them everything?"

"No, not quite, Highness. At least I didn't get around to Kurogane's part in this," Ashura said, smiling at Tomoyo. "You may want to break the news to him."

"Kurogane, Fai will need a guide to help teach him about the various monsters in our realm. It'll be your job, at least until you go back to Suwa, to mentor Fai and also show him our customs and traditions so that he doesn't do something to offend anyone at court."

"What! Six more months with the spoiled brat! Why do this to me, Princess?" Kurogane bellowed, pointing at Fai with a finger twitching in indignity.

She chuckled and smiled. "You're arguing against a request?"

Kurogane clenched his fists tightly, shoulders quivering in rage. Through clenched teeth he said, "No, I'll do it. I wouldn't dream of submitting anyone else to watch after the wretched, little hard-head."

King Ashura stood up and parted from Fai. The king had a solemn expression. "I'm relying on you to return him to me safely. I thank you for agreeing to this."

Kurogane felt his stomach flutter when he looked over at Fai's hopeful eyes. "Don't worry about him. I'll use all my strength to protect him."

"Thank you, but remember, he's to work hard assisting you when you hunt monsters."

"Don't worry. I'll put him to work," Kurogane said, crossing his arms.

"Now that that's settled, we should go visit Yuui. He's about to wake up," Tomoyo said.

They left the study and walked towards the twins' bedroom. Just as Tomoyo opened the door, there was a voice that asked, "Fai? Ashura?"

"I'm here!" Fai shouted and launched himself towards Yuui's bed. He almost took down the blue, velvet bed curtains in his scramble to get at his twin.

"Uff... Fai, that hurts," Yuui declared as his twin took him in a fierce hug.

Fai let go of Yuui and pushed him back on the bed. "Rest, will you!"

"Yes. Lay back down and take it easy," Ashura ordered.

"Yes, sir," Yuui said, but his eyes went over to Kurogane and Tomoyo.

Fai instantly knew what his twin was about to ask. "This is Princess Tomoyo. She comes from the realm I grabbed those demons from. She came here to cure you. She brought along that bright ray of sunshine, or Kuro-rin as he prefers, to help get rid of the demons!"

"My name is Kurogane, for the last time, you brainless twit!" he yelled, waving a fist towards Fai's nose.

Fai just snickered and waved off Kurogane's rage, which made him want to choke the blond, but it was his brother that had the good sense to be scandalized. "Fai, you shouldn't harass a guest like that. You have better upbringing than to do something like that."

"No, Kurgs loves my nicknames for him! He's kept me great company for the last several days with his sunny personality and wittiness," Fai said, gleefully bouncing around on his hands and knees beside his twin. Fai stopped suddenly and then said, "You must be starving. I'll cook you anything you want."

"Some broth is all I can handle right now, if I've been out for days," Yuui answered.

"You got it." Fai about bolted off the bed, but Yuui grabbed his wrist.

"Let the cook get it. I want to spend time with you," Yuui said. Fai pushed on a sicking, bright smile and Yuui shook his head. "Not with me, never use that smile with me. And you should know, I'm not angry with you in the least. I'm scared for you, but not angry with you. Please stop being mad at yourself."

Fai's smiled faded away and he nodded. "I'm so terribly sorry. I broke my promise to you. I let you get hurt. I didn't protect you."

"Please let go of your feelings, Fai, or else," Yuui said firmly.

"Yuui's adept at picking up emotions, especially Fai's," Ashura softly explained to Tomoyo and Kurogane. "When he's weak, he has a tendency to let his own emotions mirror those around him. It's what makes him an outstanding healer, but he can drift into melancholy and other nasty things when he's not careful."

"I'll forgive myself, if you promise to eat broth," Fai said. His twin nodded and gave a serene smile as his eyes drooped shut.

"Stay here. I'll have food brought," Ashura said to Fai.

"Father, please be merciful to Fai," Yuui said. The dark haired mage went over to Yuui and stroked his damp bangs away.

"We'll talk later. Get your strength back." With that, Ashura left.

"Kurogane, I'm a little tired. I'm going to my guest room to take a nap. Getting us home will be a challenge if I don't."

"Of course, Princess," Kurogane said. He watched her go and then was startled when he felt Fai by his elbow.

"Why don't you get some rest too, Kuro-gi? Go, go, go," the mage said, pushing Kurogane towards his bed. Kurogane sat on the edge of Fai's bed and started to strip off his borrowed, sable, fluffy coat and armor. He sunk down on the bed and let exhaustion overtake him.

After all, Fai and Demetri spent half the night drinking and carrying on. He stayed up to help Fai get to bed and the mage was a too talkative when they finally got to their side-by-side beds. Kurogane admitted he had a bit of a hangover because he kept up with those two drunks. He let a light sleep over take him.

* * *

"So tell me about him," Yuui whispered when they were sure Kurogane was asleep and the broth was finished.

Fai's cheeks flushed suddenly and Yuui felt a flutter in his stomach. More accurately, it was Fai's stomach flutter he was feeling. He could also tell his twin's heart was racing uncontrollable now.

Yuui clenched the edge of his comforter and really gave Fai a scrutinizing gaze. His twin was certainly having a torrent of unbridled emotions.

"You're really feeling drawn towards him, aren't you?"

"Yes," Fai admitted in a soft whisper as he settled down beside Yuui. He could feel confusion, excitement, and pain coming from Fai. Yuui didn't miss his twin's trembling. He wrapped an arm around Fai.

"Why are you so upset? Ashura knows you and I get crushes on men as well as women. It doesn't bother him. Of course, this is the first crush I've seen that's turned you into a teasing lunatic."

"Kurogane has other things he's obligated to. Besides, I don't really think he likes me."

Yuui chuckled and settled back on his pillow. "He likes you more than he even knows. I can feel it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have shouted at you. He would have ignored you."

"You think so?"

"I could sense it," Yuui said, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Thanks," Fai said, feeling himself drift off.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine:

Kurogane turned away from the tearful goodbyes. It turned out, Yuui took the news that Fai was coming with them very hard. He turned into a quivering wreck, which then made Fai a quivering wreck. Not to mention the king getting teary eyed, too. The whole scene was just too much sappiness for Kurogane, but he did find himself having pity for Fai, because it wasn't long ago he'd had to say goodbye to his parents to serve Princess Tomoyo.

One of the parting things Ashura did was revise the markings on Fai's back. Kurogane didn't watch the process, but Fai told him the phoenix was black once again, but he'd have more control over his power. He'd have to learn to manage it himself from now on, with very minor help from Ashura's governing tattoo.

After packing up several items, including a huge stash of fluorite and the trunk with the journals, Fai got into his formal clothing, including his fluffy coat and magic staff. The castle seemed to be in an uproar over Fai's leaving. There was just so much blubbering that Kurogane wished they'd leave, already.

Finally, Tomoyo gave the nod and and surrounded them with the red, hazy orb. Kurogane felt a tingle and then a slight drop as a popping sound filled his ears. He looked around and couldn't stop grinning when he realized they were in Shirosagi Castle once again.

Fai said something that sounded like sing-song non-sense. Princess Tomoyo walked over to him and placed her finger over his lips. After a quick spell, she said, "That translation spell will help you out while you're here."

"Wow! This is so wonderful," Fai said, now making sense, looking at the tall dragons printed on the walls behind the dais. "And it's so incredibly hot. This is summer, you said, Kurgs?"

"Yes. Nice and warm," Kurogane said.

"Time to change, then," Fai said.

Tomoyo turned to Kurogane. "Put his things in the guest quarters. Meanwhile, I'll find him something to wear."

* * *

"You're kidding. A constant blizzard? That had to be miserable," Souma said. She was sitting on a pillow across the low tea table from Kurogane.

He shifted on his own pillow and snorted. "That wasn't the worst part. The princess brought back the most obnoxious thing in that whole realm."

"Yoohoo! Kuro-kiro, how do I look?"

Kurogane flinched and hitched his thumb over his shoulder where Fai's voice came from. "And that would be it." Kurogane got an uneasy feeling seeing Souma's face take on bafflement.

She giggled and said, "Well, she certainly is pretty."

"What are you talking about? He's... a..." Kurogane's voice trailed off as he looked over his shoulder and saw the princess and Fai standing in the doorway to the tea room. He barely got out the word, "...man," because he was so disquieted by the indigo iromuji the mage was wearing. He glared and shook his head. "What are you doing wearing that?"

Tomoyo chuckled and then said, "Count your blessings I managed to talk him out of a furisode." Kurogane clenched his fist, torn between wanting to punch the mage and admitting the outfit suited him. The color made Fai's eyes stand out even more. Tomoyo then broke the tension, "I figure no harm since it's just us."

"Well, you won't be in women's clothes when we go on hunts," Kurogane insisted. Trying his hardest to not stare at Fai. They joined them at the table and were served tea.

"This is delicious. It's milder than what I'm used to. Very pleasant," Fai said.

"I'm glad you like it," Tomoyo said. "This is Souma, by the way. She's in charge of the ninjas at Shirosagi Castle."

"Oh, Kuro-rin's boss. How fun," Fai said. Kurogane went back to wanting to punch him. "I'm Fai Fluorite."

"Royal pain in the..."

"Kurogane!" Tomoyo chided. "Anyway, Souma, Kurogane will now be teaching Fai about monsters and how to hunt them. He'll also be watching after him. So you'll have Fai along, as well."

She eyed the mage skeptically. Kurogane said, "Don't let him fool you. He can blow up a forest with his magic."

"Now that wasn't a forest, just a few trees with a tiny little hex," Fai said, in a teasing tone.

"You and your ego," Kurogane grumbled before sipping his tea. "I'll make sure it gets cut down to size before you get sent back, pampered brat."

"This should be interesting," Souma said, her eyes twinkling. Kurogane had a sinking feeling the woman was talking about something besides hunting demons. "We'll head out tomorrow towards Pongee."

* * *

"I can't believe you," Kurogane said at dinner as he watched the mage flail around with chopsticks.

"I just can't get the hang of it," Fai said with smile. Kurogane was grateful they were eating alone. Tomoyo was reporting everything to her sister, and everyone else in the castle seemed preoccupied with tasks or too unnerved by Fai.

"Here," Kurogane slid over and sat on the pillow with Fai. He put his arm around Fai and took his wrist. With his other hand, he positioned the chopsticks in Fai's fingers. He felt the mage shiver and then his shoulders tightened. "Why are you so stiff all the sudden?"

"No reason," Fai said, head drooping forward. Kurogane caught sight of the tip of the black tattoo peaking over the collar of the iromuji. "I'm not really hungry any more."

"Fine let's get some sleep. Also, you need to keep that tattoo covered at all times." Kurogane stood and lead him down the hallway to his assigned room. "Otherwise, you'll be a target."

"Target?"

"Only real warriors with years of combat experience get them to signify they've done something outstanding. If another warrior were to see it, they may pick a fight with you to gain status."

"Okay. I'll do my best to not start trouble."

"Tsk, I doubt that'll happen. Get some sleep," Kurogane said, turning to walk away. He sensed the mage's eyes on his back, so he turned and asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Fai murmured, looking troubled. He quickly bolted into his room. Kurogane shrugged and went to his own room.

* * *

He was relieved to see the mage dressed in some navy colored haori and hakama in the morning, but he noticed there was something wrong with his eyes. He placed the back of his hand to the mage's forehead.

"You look horrible, but you aren't feverish."

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Fai confessed behind a cheery facade. "It's just something new I have to get used to: no Yuui in the room. I kept worrying about him all night."

"You're right about adapting," Kurogane said, hoping the mage would get used to sleeping alone soon. He wouldn't be able to hunt monsters effectively worn out. And, realistically, Kurogane couldn't keep sleeping in the same room as Fai. It would be viewed as odd and unseemly in Nihongo; only married couples shared a bedroom. Privacy and formality were highly prized in his culture.

Kurogane interrupted the dismal moment by saying, "I have something for you."

Kurogane went back to his own room. He had mulled this over in his mind and then decided it was appropriate. He came back with a bamboo longbow with oak lament; he also had a quiver of enchanted arrows. "You mentioned you use one of these. This has been in my family for a while. Take good care of it."

Fai brightened up and nodded. "I will. I haven't shot in a several weeks, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Souma came in and said, "There you two are. Are you ready to move out?"

"Sure thing," Kurogane said. He looked over to Fai and asked, "You can ride a horse? I didn't see any in Celes."

"I can ride a horse. They mainly stay in the south at Ashura's hunting lodge, where they don't get bogged down in the deep winter snow."

Kurogane breathed a sigh of relief as they left for their first hunt. Judging from the chopstick fiasco, he cringed at the idea of having to teach Fai how to ride a horse.

* * *

[One month later]

Fai looked up from one of Demetri's journal he was reading when he heard a knock at his guest room door. He quickly pulled the cloth of his yukata higher on his shoulders to cover his tattoo and sat up on his futon. "Come in."

He was happy to see Kurogane. He had been away the whole day, meeting with Tomoyo. Fai was looking forward to dinner so he could have his favorite company again. He paused any further cheery banter, noticing Kurogane looked grim. He was startled when the ninja sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I have some news from Celes. King Ashura sent it through a dream to Tomoyo."

"Yuui ...? No, it can't be. I'd feel something. My father?"

"They're fine. It's the old man, Captain Demetri. He's passed away."

Fai felt the air leave him. He looked down at the journal in his hands as his eyes blurred. He started to fall back onto the futon, but was startled when Kurogane held him. At first he struggled against Kurogane, wanting to nurse his pain privately, but the ninja refused to let go. Fai, finally drained of fight, let himself relax against Kurogane as he steadied his breath and got his emotions under control.

"You knew, didn't you?" Fai asked, resting his head on Kurogane's shoulder.

"He let me know, in a way. He didn't want you to make any decision about your life out of guilt, so he asked that I keep it a secret."

"I want to be mad at you, but I just can't," Fai admitted. He took a deep breath and parted from Kurogane's arms.

"Let me get you something to eat."

"No, I just want to sleep," Fai said, hoping his glum wasn't too evident. He looked over at Kurogane sheepishly and asked, "Would you stay with me tonight?" He desperately wanted company to assuage guilt and sadness. He expected rejection, so his mind started to machinate on a way to get what he wanted from the ninja.

"Fine," Kurogane gruffly agreed.

Fai was stunned he didn't have to put up a fight. Most of the last month had been a real power struggle between them. Kurogane wasn't a pushover like the others in Fai's life, so he found himself resorting to devious tactics, which only exasperated Kurogane. The ninja saw through it all and despised playing Fai's games.

"Why are you agreeing so easily?" Fai asked.

"Because you just asked, plain and simple," Kurogane answered. "But you're going to eat first. You're too scrawny, as it is."

Fai nodded, still surprised at his victory. After some vegetable soup and sake, Kurogane rolled out another futon beside Fai's and snuffed out most of the candles. Fai reminisced a little about his initial training as a combat mage; it seems it was one huge disaster after another that always ended up with Demetri singed and Fai wailing. He eventually got drowsy from his gloom and several cups of sake.

* * *

Kurogane was always amazed how much liquor it took to bring down the mage. Eventually, Fai lay asleep, so Kurogane finished snuffing out the rest of the candles and got comfortable on his own futon.

He tried to roll over, but suddenly Fai crawled over and flopped down, pinning his arm. He snuggled close to Kurogane's chest and fell back asleep. His first instinct was to shove the mage over to his own bedding. He put his palm against Fai's back, but froze; he'd probably just crawl back over.

He cursed the mage in his head as he struggled to get comfortable. The only way to do that was to wrap his arms around Fai to make sure he'd lay on his side, rather than stomach. He tucked Fai's head under his chin and sighed.

Kurogane gasped a little when Fai pressed his back firmly against him. He was finally able to get physically comfortable when he felt Fai breathing evenly, but he had a high level of mental agitation. It took all of his ninja self-discipline to get his mind to cool down and desire sleep.

"Pampered brat," he murmured, burying his face in soft, blond hair. He reluctantly admitted that this wasn't so bad. Fai actually fit perfectly in his arms. Besides, it was nice knowing the mage felt trusting enough to leave his back vulnerable and pressed against him after all the abuse he'd suffered.

Kurogane's life certainly wasn't dull with the mage around. It seemed like some new battle or triumph loomed each day. In spite of himself, Kurogane was looking forward to see what new thing Fai would throw at him tomorrow.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten:

To Kurogane's consternation and relief, he and Fai had become perfectly matched combat partners over the last two months after Demetri's death. Fai started to embrace his hexes and refine them into, what Kurogane called, a thing of deadly beauty. The mage could quickly and precisely cast harmful magic, now, without accidental death. He could still cause wide scale destruction, but he was in more control of his abilities after rigorously studying several of Demetri's journals.

Souma had observed them during that first month after Fai had arrived as they escorted her on various missions. Kurogane and Fai bickered and teased, even during the most heated battles, but they always managed to accomplish their goals and watch each other's back with hawk-like attention.

She took Kurogane aside and told him a natural gravitation existed between them and he should embrace it, rather than fight against it. Kurogane accepted Fai as his combat partner, because he noticed the mage had gone out of his way to be responsible and study how to control his magic after Captain Demetri's death. The pair became inseparable and unbeatable.

Souma went to Princess Tomoyo with the idea that Kurogane and Fai should go and implant fluorite wards around the coastline of Nihongo in an effort to lessen the number of demons that could invade from the sea. That's why King Ashura sent such a huge cache of fluorite in his appreciation; it was to help drive off most demon attacks in a practical way. Tomoyo was delight with the idea and dispatched them immediately.

And so, Kurogane and Fai had started the expedition of setting up fluorite wards. It was going successfully. Farmers were actually able to work in peace. Fai's initial reputation was positive, because he was going out of his way to protect Nihongo's citizens. Kurogane was very glad Fai's odd ways didn't upset the traditional farmers.

In fact, the people of Nihongo quickly embraced the cheery, easy-going mage with kindness and warmth. Kurogane was at amazed how Fai's reputation preceded them and how glowing it was. There was barely a person the mage couldn't manage to charm with a warm smile and a kind word, in spite of his lack of Nihongo etiquette.

He still couldn't manage chopsticks, after three months of trying, which still irked Kurogane every meal. Fai still ate in the child's way of scooping food into his mouth with chopsticks, and everyone seemed to let him get away with it. Kurogane could only grind his teeth as people pampered the mage in his homeland like the people of Celes did.

His people were polite, but didn't normally care for foreign customs. The indulgence they gave Fai was extraordinary. That's what made Kurogane really study Fai. The mage wasn't a sealed book under Kurogane's astute observations, even though Fai thought he was a master deceiver.

The appealing things about Fai came to the forefront in Kurogane's awareness. One of the things he discovered quickly was that Fai was extremely intelligent and clever. His penchant for unraveling mysteries and solving puzzles was amazing. His intuition was always spot on, and Kurogane had grown to trust it.

Fai also had a soft spot for orphans, spoiling them rotten no matter what village they came to. Kurogane wasn't surprised by that in the least, considering Fai's past. It seemed to alleviate some of the gloom under Fai's sunny veneerer when he could cheer a kid up.

He had also adopted the ability to embrace happiness through their struggles and not take on any additional stress and gloom beyond what he was already dealing with. He seemed to be enjoying his time in Nihongo. Kurogane was acutely aware that there was also some homesickness under Fai's surface, but the mage had no choice. He had to enjoy his new environment, or be miserable. Kurogane admired Fai for not letting his homesickness ruin the purposes for his banishment.

It was as if Captain Demetri's journals taught him more than just magic; it matured him in intriguing ways to Kurogane. The annoying things were still there, like the nicknames, but even those things were starting to endear Fai to him.

* * *

Fai quickly notched an enchanted arrow and let it fly at the demon diving for Kurogane from the sky. The arrow hit the center of the demon's forehead, killing it instantly. Kurogane turned towards Fai. He ran towards the mage with Ginryuu lofted; Fai's eyes grew wide in fear and confusion. Kurogane shoved the mage to the ground and swiped Ginryuu at the demon that was behind him. The demon corpse was now smoldering beside Fai.

"Damn it, you stupid mage! Would you pay attention to your back, not just mine!" Kurogane shouted, yanking Fai up by the collar. Fai still had done little to place a value on his own pretty skin, which was a major annoyance to Kurogane. The mage's only focus was protecting the ninja and setting up fluorite wards around Nihongo's coastline.

"Ow, you're so rough with me, Kuro-rin," Fai grimaced, bringing Kurogane around from his anger. He could tell the mage was really physically hurt, in spite his drama.

Kurogane lead them back to their camp several yards through the woods. To Kurogane's disgruntlement, it seemed Fai got his wish about having someone with him as he slept. They'd had to share a tent all of the time, since they had started this solitary mission. They were provided with a pair of oxen, a large ox cart for their generous supplies with the fluorite stash, and two horses for riding.

He suspected Souma was being deliberately tight with the tent situation and manipulating the quartermaster for some reason he couldn't figure out. It annoyed him to no end how Souma had giggled and told him to make due, especially since they were on such a harrowing mission to post fluorite wards.

They got to the darkness of the tent and Kurogane started to tug at Fai's obi. Fai tried to push Kurogane's hands away, but the ninja grabbed his upper arms and squeezed them firmly. Yet another tussle with the mage, little surprise there. But this was the first time Fai's face got flushed and he wouldn't meet Kurogane's eyes.

"Stop it, just let me go," he begged softly.

Kurogane let go. "Stop being stupid and let me see your back. If you're injured, it'll slow us down."

Fai turned his back to him, loosened the obi, and let it drop to the ground. Kurogane felt his breath leave him as the layers of clothes dropped and then the last layer, a hadajuban, of all frustrating things, finally drooped off Fai's shoulders down to his lower back. Women's clothing, pieces here and there, had made it into Fai's Nihongo wardrobe, in spite of Kurogane's best efforts to educate the blond.

Sure enough, Kurogane could see deep bruisings and lacerations in the negative space around the black phoenix tattoo. The ninja felt a little guilt, considering Fai's past. Nevertheless, it was better than Fai dying from demon poisoning. He still hated seeing one bruise on Fai's soft skin, but the back was especially bad.

Kurogane was concerned Fai would start having memories from his childhood with the pain from the injuries; Fai still only slept on his stomach for that reason. The mage wasn't giving signs of distress, so Kurogane relaxed and decided to press on.

"Sit," he ordered the mage. Fai sat on Kurogane's futon and let the hadajuban pool around his waist. Kurogane got into a saddlebag with their medical supplies and brought out a jar of healing ointment made by Tomoyo. "Be still while I put this on."

Kurogane dipped his fingers in the ointment and carefully put his fingertips between Fai's shoulder blades where the bruises started. There wasn't even a twitch as he ran his hands over the elegant artwork embedded in Fai's skin.

Kurogane's fingertips hit a sensitive spot on his lower back. Fai tensed up and then started squirming away from Kurogane's hand. He gripped Fai's hips firmly. "Hold still," he snapped.

"Stop tickling me," Fai said, wriggling under Kurogane's hands. Kurogane's temper hit full tilt. He yanked Fai onto his lap and restrained him.

"Stop being a child!"

"I'm not a child, if you haven't noticed!" Kurogane froze at Fai's bitter tone.

He gingerly turned Fai around on his lap. The mage wouldn't look him in the eyes as he pulled the hadajuban back in place.

"I've noticed you're not a child for quite some time, now. I've been waiting for it to sink into your thick head."

Fai looked baffled, then offend. Kurogane let him go when he pushed the ninja's hands from his hips. He left the tent, actually speechless. That was the first time Kurogane had ever seen Fai without a quick comeback.

* * *

Fai felt his face glowing red hot by the time he got to the pool they were camping next to. Was what Kurogane said insulting? It sure was, and Fai had earned it with incessant teasing. That wasn't what bothered him.

He wanted Kurogane to see him as childish. If he didn't keep that wall up, certain heartbreak was immanent. Kurogane was due to go back to Suwa in three more months, and Fai was acutely aware that Kurogane was anxious to get back home to his parents, and Fai was bound to stay nine more months at Shirosagi Castle before going home to Yuui and Ashura.

The problem was he was now feeling something deeper for Kurogane than what Yuui had termed as a crush. Over the last three months, there was seldom a time he hadn't shared a room or a communal bath with the ninja. Not to mention, all their talks they'd had late into night as they camped out during this important mission to embed fluorite around Nihongo.

One night at their campfire, a question Kurogane had asked, meant as casual conversation, ended up jarring the mage: what was it was like being a twin. Frankly, Fai had tried to answer, but he couldn't convey it in words, or even feelings, but he ended up asking Kurogane what it was like to not breathe.

That was as close as he could convey the sensation of not having Yuui with him. He could see that rattled the ninja something fierce. Fai chuckled dismissively and said, "Well, I always say to people, you love me, you love Yuui."

"This must be a hard punishment for you."

Fai's head had slumped forward and he said, "More than you know. But, I'd know if something was wrong with Yuui. I'd feel it in my bones. It's the only thing keeping me calm here, knowing that I'd feel it. I still feel it when he casts a spell, in my stomach, it tingles. So, I know he's okay. I just want to see him again so badly. I can't even stand seeing my reflection, sometimes, because of it."

Kurogane had slid over and put his arm around the mage. He was so full of emotions he didn't know what to do, except lean against the ninja's chest and get his trembling under control. Kurogane had plied him with some of their limited stores of sake that night and he was grateful to be numb for a little while. Kurogane even held him until he fell into a deep sleep. Homesickness was almost overwhelming on some days, but Kurogane picked up on it and was there for him.

Just like he was there for Kurogane's homesickness. There were times Kurogane would anxiously listen to villagers about any news from Suwa. Anything negative would send Kurogane into a dark, brooding mood. Fai would stop his teasing ways and make Kurogane's favorite dishes according to their supplies. He'd serve it to Kurogane as they sat on the ninja's futon in silence.

Now, Fai sank to his knees beside the pond. He looked over the edge and saw his refection in the water. "So what should I do, Yuui? I really want him. It just makes my stomach hurt knowing I'd have to say goodbye to him in a little while. I really need you or Ashura to tell me what to do." Fai sighed, and his shoulders slumped when his reflection didn't reply. "I wish I knew what to do."

He stood up when he finally knew what he should do: make things right between him and Kurogane. When he got back to camp, he went to their ox drawn cart and got the ingredients for dinner. He completed cooking their dinner; it was rice and salted pork with vegetables. He left the outdoor campfire after he portioned Kurogane's dinner into a bowl.

He walked into their tent and saw Kurogane sitting on his futon. He could tell Kurogane was meditating by his upright posture, crossed legs, and hands laced together in front of his chest. Fai knelt in front of Kurogane and said, "Dinner."

Kurogane opened his crimson eyes. "Are you okay, Fai?"

"Yes. I just had to clear my head. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kurogane said, relaxing his posture. He took the bowl of food and started eating. "This is really delicious. Thank you."

Fai felt baffled, but he pushed on a fake smile to hide it. "So what brought on Kuro-tan's sudden politeness? Usually, you go out of your way to withhold praise from me."

"You seem like you need it."

"I'm sorry for getting irritable with you." Fai became aware he was only wearing his hadajuban in the chilly dusk. He felt a little too vulnerable in front of the ninja and tried to hitch the collar up higher.

"What's bothering you lately?"

"Not a thing. I'm happy as can be," Fai lied.

Kurogane scowled, grabbed the front of Fai's hadajuban, and dragged him closer. "Can't you be honest for once?"

"Have you ever thought I may have a good reason to lie?"

"There is never a good reason to lie. I resent it when you do."

"Let go of me, Kuro-ki, or I'll have to hex you," Fai said, forcing a teasing tone.

"Not until you tell me the truth," Kurogane demanded as Fai struggled to pull away. He finally squirmed out of Kurogane's grasp and sprang up. He tried to run out of the tent, but fell on his stomach as Kurogane's hand latched onto his bare ankle.

Fai rolled onto his back and tried to get up. Kurogane pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. Fai pushed against Kurogane's chest, but the ninja grabbed his wrists and held them firmly against the ground.

"Enough! Stop struggling!" Kurogane ordered. Kurogane's fierce tone froze Fai. He did as he was told and caught his breath from the struggle. His face grew hot in the cool, dusk air. He started to turn his head away, but Kurogane said, "Look at me, Fai."

Fai slowly looked into those crimson eyes with a lot of trepidation, and his pulse raced. "What do you want from me?"

"I want these games to stop. I'm not going to play around with you any more. And I'm not going to pretend I don't notice your feelings any longer." Fai's stomach tingled as Kurogane leaned down to Fai's ear. "I want you, too."

Fai's breathing stopped at Kurogane's bluntness. Kurogane wasn't like anyone else that had tried to catch his attention before. He was able to see through his strange games and treat him like a competent adult, rather than a damaged person.

Fai's desire pushed away his troubled thoughts about parting from Kurogane in the near future. At least his first time could be with someone he truly cared about, and he could have that memory forever.

"I do want you," Fai admitted.

Kurogane tugged Fai towards his futon. They lay side by side, kissing and slowly becoming divested of clothing. Kurogane paused and gave Fai a serious expression.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, caressing Fai's cheek.

"I'm sure." Fai felt a warm smile come to his lips as Kurogane drew him close.

But then he started shivering as he tried to recall what he should do and what he should expect from books and gossip. What if Kurogane didn't like him after this? What if he didn't like sex after all? Didn't he read something about discomfort? What if Kurogane asked him to do something distasteful? How far should he go? Then he struck that last question seeing how they were both stark naked. According to Celes, he was still very much underage for this: late twenties was considered proper for wizards. Still, he felt ready, and he didn't want this chance to pass him by.

His scattered, racing brain melted when Kurogane trailed kisses and tiny nips down to Fai's chest. A burning sensation pooled in Fai's stomach when he was nudged onto his back and Kurogane reached his navel.

Fai gave off a small chuckle. Kurogane paused, straddled his stomach, and gave Fai a cross look. "Now what?"

"You're right, I do think too much," Fai confessed. Fai gasped when Kurogane grabbed his hand and placed it on his erection.

"I think I'll start with finding a better use for that mouth of yours than giving me dumb nicknames," Kurogane said, not a hint of malice, but a playfulness he had not yet seen in the ninja. Fai smiled, his anxiety drained away. In its place was perfect trust in Kurogane.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven:

Yuui closed the biology book he had finished reading in Luval's library and stifled a yawn. He went to the stacks and put the book back. It was pretty early in the morning, and he hadn't slept since the night before. This was one of those nights he couldn't drift off; the lack of Fai's presence took a toll on him from time to time.

Ashura had taught him how to make a sleeping potion, but he refused to turn to artificial means of sleep. He was determined to learn to cope, because now was the time he and Fai should adopt more adult customs. He was about to select another book, this time fiction, to take back to his room when he heard some commotion from the hallway.

Yuui crept towards the doorway, but listened instead of revealing himself. Eavesdropping was a bad habit he'd picked up as small child, but it was necessary to his and Fai's survival. He wasn't able to break it, even in safe surroundings.

"...and she'll be here by breakfast," one of the servant girls, Milcent, said.

"What is the purpose of her visit?" Ashura's valet, asked in a peevish tone.

"I'm unsure, but she made a pointed request that Lord Yuui and Lord Fai are not to join them for breakfast. Only King Ashura."

"She must not be aware of Lord Fai's punishment," the valet said.

"No, sir. I got the impression she was aware. She said his name in such a gloating tone," Milcent said.

Yuui's heart thudded, and he extended his empathy. Both of them where distressed and irritated. Yuui wrapped his arms around his waist, knowing the only person that could cause this much of an uproar: Duchess Naidra Harvoan. His stomach clenched at the thought of Ashura's overbearing aunt visiting.

The woman always tried to mask her contempt for the twins in cooing sweetness; but Yuui couldn't avoid picking up on it from his first day meeting her. It only got worse when Fai hit nine years old and discovered he could play practical jokes on the malicious woman. Of course, each time Ashura made a big production about how he was going to punish Fai. Behind the woman's back, the king plied Fai with extra desserts as a reward for needling the woman.

She was Ashura's mother's sister. Her daughter and grandchildren would have been due to inherit before Ashura adopted him and Fai, and she had made a formal case to the parliament to void his and Fai's inheritance. It had failed unanimously. Too many people favored the twins over bloodlines; besides, the twins had the correct pedigree from Valeria. The woman had never quite gotten over it.

For some reason, Ashura seemed adamant that his direct, male bloodline was to end with him. He certainly refused any suggestions of marriage and wouldn't even consider taking a concubine. Yuui had asked Ashura why a while ago, but the king had told him to not worry about it.

"Well, you should go to Master Yuui's room with his breakfast. Make sure he stays. I'll go tell the king and help him handle the duchess," the valet ordered. Yuui heard the two servants leave further down the hallway.

Yuui poked his head out of the library and scrambled towards his bedroom. He quickly got into his cold bed and balled up. Milcent knocked on Yuui's door and called out, "Master Yuui, I've brought you breakfast."

"Come in," Yuui said, trying to figure out a way to spy.

The young, pretty girl wheeled in a cart and put a smile on her face. "I brought you some kasha."

"I didn't request this. I was planning on breakfast with Father," Yuui said, taking the bowl of whole grain porridge and sour cream from the girl.

"King Ashura has a unexpected visitor: his aunt, the duchess," she answered formally.

"Do you know why Her Highness saw fit to visit?"

"No, I'm sorry," she said, and Yuui sensed it was the truth. He sighed, figuring he'd have to wait until the horrid woman left, because Milcent was now waiting right outside his bedroom door.

* * *

"So our son is traveling? It'll be good for him to see Nihongo. But what's this about a foreign mage that's been causing a stir?" Lord Suwa asked, intrigued by the report from his one-eyed steward, Kentaro.

Kentaro's lips twisted into a half smile. He was trying to decide what to reveal to the young lord's concerned parents. He wanted to make sure he told only the truth and not gossip. "It's related to the trip the young lord took to the other realm several months ago. Princes Tomoyo brought back one of the two mage-princes from that realm as a punishment for him grabbing demons from our realm by way of magic.

"He has to work slaying demons for Princess Tomoyo over the course of a year's banishment. The king of the ice realm sent along some sort of stone that actually repels demons. Recently, your son has escorted this foreigner around the coast so he can cast wards using this stone."

"He must be extremely powerful if he's able to pull objects across realms," Lady Suwa observed.

Lord Suwa nodded and said, "So why is Kurogane, and not some other higher ranked ninja, escorting this important guest around our realm?"

Kentaro knew Lord Suwa was shrewd and his miko was also very astute. There was something they were concerned about. "Souma has told me that your son took a vow to the king of the ice realm. He'd personally protect the mage-prince. From what I understand, the mage-prince is not exactly... elegant in our most basic customs, and Kurogane has a special knack for taking the mage in hand that no one else has managed."

"What do you mean by that? Is he some sort of barbarian?" Lord Suwa asked.

"Oh no, he's very civil and polite, by all accounts. It's just the mage-prince's behavior is rather outrageous and forward. The rumors about him range from him being an addle-brained fop, to him being an extremely powerful warrior. It's very confusing information, but in general, he seems to be well liked."

The young lord's parents gave each other a concerned look. It was Lady Suwa that asked, "Is this mage-prince dangerous?"

Kentaro hesitated, but answered truthfully. "Yes. He could lay waste to an entire village with a few strokes of his finger, a magic he calls hexes. However, he has gone out of his way to protect and not destroy."

Lady Suwa shook her head. "I'm not sure I approve of Souma's decision to send Kurogane with this mage."

Lord Suwa looked at his miko and smiled. "We have instilled in Kurogane a strong sense of judgment. He'll be able to tell if this foreigner's character is good or evil. If he feels compelled to stay by this foreigner, then I'll trust him."

"You're right. He probably feels obligated to be protective. I'm proud of that," Lady Suwa said, smiling back.

Lord Suwa turned towards his steward and said, "Since he made a vow, I'll trust him. I'm sure he'll do his utmost to show this mage respect and dignity."

* * *

Kurogane took the slumbering Fai and trapped him under his body. The flame in his stomach needed to be quenched. "You awake, mage?"

"Awe, Kuro-kin is frisky and demanding, but I'm still pretty sleepy. That is... unless you can find a way to wake me up."

Kurogane threw open Fai's robes and saw the mage was just as amorous as he was. He leaned over Fai and started nipping firmly along his collar bone. Fai shiver and moaned, giving Kurogane more access.

Kurogane pinched Fai's pale nipples, hard, and got a gasp of pleasure from the mage. He'd discovered over the last several weeks that Fai enjoyed being dominated over and the slightest bit of pain would send Fai into ecstasy.

He enjoyed making Fai submissive to him, but he still wasn't comfortable causing Fai real pain, even in the quest for pleasure. They'd come to a happy medium, for now, with a few pinches, bites, or spankings here or there. He had to admit, spanking the bratty mage was certainly one of his favorite hobbies right now.

They both drifted into a hazy passion as they shared deep kisses and sensual caresses. It wasn't long before he pushed the mage over the edge, and Fai lay trembling in the ninja's arms. Kurogane nudged Fai, and he eagerly went down on him. He closed his eyes and let his fingers tangle in silky, blond hair. Delightful tension cascaded downwards, leaving Kurogane's body twitching and spent. Afterwards, Fai crawled over to the ninja's left side. Kurogane took him in his arms and kissed his left temple, gently.

"Sorry I woke you up so early. I know it isn't quiet dawn," Kurogane finally murmured as he buried his face in Fai's soft hair.

"I didn't mind at all," Fai said, snuggling as close as he could. Kurogane started drifting back into sleep. It wasn't until the dawn's light started brightening the cloth of their tent that the sound of horses approaching woke him again.

His heart started thudding painfully as he arose from Fai's beautiful, lithe body. The mage gave Kurogane a blurry, inquiring expression. Kurogane grabbed his own black cloak, the closest garment, and draped it over over Fai's shoulders.

"Keep your skin covered, more now than ever," he ordered, springing up from the futon and scooping up a kimono. He quickly tied it shut and turned to Fai. "Listen, we're in a territory hostile towards people like you. Stay inside the tent no matter what."

Fai nodded even thought he looked confused. Kurogane quickly gave a reassuring caress to Fai's cheek before leaving their tent. Kurogane grabbed up Ginryuu and kicked himself for not explaining everything to Fai yesterday as they traveled into the Tsukiyono province.

Kurogane assumed an edict from Princess Tomoyo would suffice enough to not be harassed, but maybe not. Sure enough, it was the four people he'd hoped to avoid. They were riding up to the encampment in full black and green armor. Kurogane knew Mamuro Takatori saw himself as a holy crusader on a quest to execute all foreign mages. His three retainers all also sought vigilante justice.

Ran Fujimaya pulled the reins up on his horse and glared at Kurogane. "You are welcome, cousin, but not your foreign sorcerer. Hand him over now, as per the laws of Tsukiyono territory."

"I have a dispensation from Princess Tomoyo on his behalf, exempting him from the laws of this territory," Kurogane said, doubting Ran or the others would care. But he did calculate it'd make their quest for revenge tougher if they crossed Princess Tomoyo, so they'd probably stand down.

Ran's violet eyes narrowed. "How dare you side with a foreign sorcerer over blood."

"Wait," Mamuro said. He was the new, young ruler of the territory. He came from a corrupt family. But he was doing his utmost to repair the damage, starting with hunting down the three wicked, foreign mages his father had brought to this realm. "Kurogane, you know you've insulted me by bringing a foreign mage into my province. I'd never dream of insulting your father by violating the laws of Suwa like this. Please give him to us and there will be no fight."

"He's not like those three lunatics and that kid running loose in your province. That was your father's fault, bringing them here to pick fights with the neighboring provinces. My mage is sacrificing a year of his life to protect Nihongo from monsters. You'll show him respect or answer to me."

"Nagi is not a foreigner, he's just a child! Those other three corrupted him when they kidnapped him from the orphanage I was at! They saw he was powerful, like them, and turned him into something horrible," Ken said, clenching his fist. "Never mind your sentiment! Your foreign mage is a coward, I don't see him around."

"He's no coward. I told him to stay put because you'll back down. There's no way you'll continue to get support from Princess Tomoyo if you lay one finger on him. And that's something you can't afford to lose. If you want to hunt mages, go track down the devils responsible for your misery."

"He has a point, Mamuro," Youji pointed out. "Why not let this one go and hone in on Crawford and his clan? They're the ones that wronged us. Besides, we can't afford to lose the royal court's support in some petty struggle."

"We let none go!" Ran turned his icy glare from Youji to Kurogane. "Do you really want to fight me on this? You know Shinon was my swords master, right?"

"Until you pissed him off with this quest to hunt foreign mages. You dishonored him over this madness, and he's disavowed you because of it," Kurogane said, putting some gloating behind his words.

Kurogane could see he'd hit a sore spot when Ran slid off his horse and clenched the hilt of his katana. His gaze grew more intense at Kurogane's bluntness, his body was ready for battle.

"Hand the foreign mage over and Fujimaya and Suwa will remain allies. Otherwise, I consider it war... cousin," Ran said, his voice low and full of malice. This was beyond what his three companions had planned, judging from their surprised expressions.

"My mage is none of your concern... cousin," Kurogane said, his thumb starting to push Ginryuu an inch from its sheath.

* * *

Fai shivered as he pulled on a proper kimono. He heard Kurogane say "my mage" twice and it hit him hard. He belonged to the ninja and he was wanted. Kurogane probably wasn't even conscious of the possessiveness he'd just admitted. His throat grew tight and stomach grew raw at the near danger to Kurogane.

The mage went and quickly and found his staff. He had no idea what those other men could do, but he was certainly going to keep them from Kurogane. He knew better, after months of being with Kurogane, than to interfere in one of his personal, one-on-one fights. The ninja was strong and Fai had faith he could beat this redheaded man coming to confront them.

* * *

Yuui tried to eat the dinner time appetizer of warm zucchini soup, but pushed it aside with the polite excuse of being ill. Ashura refused to dismiss him from the small dining room. He looked at the large, plate glass window to his right while Ashura had his soup. The black sky pelted down light, spring-time snowflakes on the Celes landscape.

"Yuui, have you thought about marriage?" The sudden question from Ashura, out of the blue, brought a blush to his face.

"What? Oh no..." Yuui answered, shaking his head vigorously. "I mean, there's fourteen more years before it'd be considered proper to look towards marriage. It's not something I think about at all," Yuui said, citing the typical wizardry age of consent of thirty. Their longevity is what pushed that to what normal mortals would consider too long of a wait.

And it was true, Yuui really didn't find anyone interesting enough to catch his eye. He really had no feelings of wanting to finding a romantic partner yet. His empathy made it complicated for him to forge relationships, so he'd have to be careful and slow if he ever did find someone.

"I suppose you know I had a rather... special... visitor today?"

"Yes, sir. Is that why you're mentioning this topic?"

"Yes. It would seem she can't steal your and Fai's inheritance, so now she's come up with a scheme. She's picked two of her granddaughters and wants to draw up marriage contracts for you and Fai. It would ensure her family would come to power no matter which one of you I pick to become king."

Yuui's mouth grew dry at the odious idea. He clenched his hands under the table and fretted. He and Fai owed the king their very lives. How could he refuse a request, even one like this?

"I suppose that would be acceptable to me," he finally forced himself to say. "But I don't think Fai would be pleased."

The king looked shocked and shook his head. "No, you misunderstand me. I'd never sell you and Fai off like cattle into arranged marriages. It's a barbaric, old-fashioned custom I find distasteful. I want you both to find your own mates. My only consideration is your and Fai's happiness. However, there is one thing I will not allow you to do: marry any of my blood relations, even on my mother's side. If you are to inherit, you'll create a fresh, powerful bloodline. Not one drop of my blood is to survive me on Celes' throne. Is that clear?"

"So I guess you told the duchess we're forbidden to marry her granddaughters?"

"Yes, and she was furious. She could cause some trouble," Ashura said, getting a dark expression. "Especially, now that Fai's gone, she feels emboldened."

Yuui didn't know what to say so he pondered what King Ashura had said. He asked, "May I ask why you want your bloodline gone?"

Ashura's brow furrowed. "That's a conversation for another day, and I promise very soon I'll explain. I'm very weary from dealing with that woman. It makes me wish I hadn't banished Fai, so he could turn her skin purple again."

Yuui snickered and nodded. "That was one of my favorites, too."

"You know, I'm as proud of you and Fai as I can be. I couldn't love either of you any more than if you were my flesh and blood."

Yuui felt his chest tighten and his vision blur. "I'm so grateful that you gave us such a wonderful home, not all the things you provide, but your care and attentiveness. We really ended up being blessed to have a father like you. Thank you."

Yuui could sense Ashura was getting choked up, too. The king finally said, "You may be dismissed. I want you to got straight to bed and get some sleep. Your eyes are too dark from restlessness. Tomorrow, I'll take you to the hunting lodge for some fresh air. No hunting, of course."

Yuui smiled at his guardian's thoughtfulness. King Ashura never hunted with Yuui around, because he could feel an animal's death. It wasn't as powerful, like sensing a human death, but it still inflicted pain on the healer.

With that, he hopped up and gave Ashura a quick embrace before heading out the door. On his way to his bedroom, he froze. Something was tingling his head. It was like a simmering rage that he'd never felt before. As quickly as it came, it fled his mind. If it wasn't for his exhaustion, he'd try to puzzle it out. In no time, he was fast asleep on his bed.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve:

Kurogane was ready to draw Ginryuu on Ran when Fai decided to disobey and make an appearance from their tent. Fai put on a cheery smile as he leaned on his magic staff. He said, "Hyuu, hyuu, Kuro-pu, is this some sort of surly relative of yours?"

The redheaded swordsman looked Fai up and down and gave a dismissive snort. "That's the foreign mage? This... vixen? What a joke!"

Fai was amazed when Kurogane let go of Ginryuu's hilt, threw back his head, and laughed. "Fine, cousin Ran! You're looking for a fight. Go ahead and attack my mage. I'd enjoy seeing the outcome."

Fai'd never seen Kurogane abdicate a fight to him, and he wondered why Kurogane would do so now. No matter, he was up to to the challenge, so he got into a defensive posture when the redhead turned the katana towards him.

Fai lofted his hand. "I was hoping to make a good impression on Kuro-wa's family, but if you insist on a..."

"Surrender, little vixen, before I spill your blood!"

"Last chance, you ill tempered man, before I show you Celes hospitality," Fai warned, lofting his hand and quickly tracing three glowing, pink runes in the air. He held his palm out, waiting to cast the hex only if he was attacked.

Ran gave a growl. Fai took a deep breath as the man launched himself at him with a lofted sword. Fai released the glowing hex and it knocked Ran several feet back into a tree. Fai gripped his staff as the other three men gasped and dismounted their horses.

"Oh, more fun!" Fai said, in false glee, tracing more spidery, Celes script in the air. They took a few steps, but Fai pointed at the trio and said, "Do you really want to be my playmates?"

"We want no fight with you," Mamuro said. "We'll be satisfied if you leave."

Fai glanced over his shoulder where Kurogane was doubled over in laughter at his dazed cousin. The redhead was only now getting to his feet, glaring hotly at Fai.

Kurogane shook his head and said, "We'll leave your territory and go to the next. Then you can keep fighting monsters and foreign mages. Come on, Fai. Let's break camp and go."

Fai dropped the hex and the glowing script dissolved. They walked towards their tent as the four men got on their horses. Ran said, "This isn't the last you or your vixen have heard of this."

Kurogane made a Nihongo hand gesture Fai had recently seen and knew it was very obscene. "It's the last I've heard from you. Don't come to me looking for help against those foreign mages after this. And one other thing, if I hear you call my mage that filthy insult again, you will face Ginryuu."

The four men road off, and Fai released his tense breath. "I didn't cause that trouble."

"I know," Kurogane said and shook his head. "I'm sorry for bringing you here without consulting them first. I thought they'd have better sense."

"You know, I don't care what he called me. What got you so upset about that?"

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. For a moment, Fai thought Kurogane was going to yell at him. Instead he answered softly, "He was calling you a beguiling whore."

"Oh," Fai said, and decided to drop it. But now he was clear why Kurogane let him fight Ran; it would be more humiliating that way because Kurogane was clearly a warrior, Fai didn't appear like much of a fighter. "Why are they so grumpy anyway?" Fai asked, as they started to pack their belongs on the ox cart.

"Because a few years back Mamuro Takatori's father brought three mages from another realm so that he could make war on his neighbors. They betrayed the man and started running amok. They even took in a local child with a very strong magic. Now they're unstoppable, according to rumors. My cousin isn't bad; he's just angry and bitter because those foreign mages killed his parents when Takatori ordered them to. This whole place is full of corruption. Ran and his companions are trying to clean it up as best they can."

"Well, those mages don't sound pleasant."

"You know, they don't practice magic like you," Kurogane said as he put the last of their things on the ox cart. "They only do specific things."

"Oh?" Fai asked after they mounted their horses and left. The oxen trailed after them with the cart.

"Yeah, their leader can see the future. Another one of them reads minds. Yet another feels no pain and has super human strength and speed. The local child can move objects with his mind."

"Then they're espers, not true mages," Fai said.

"Isn't all magic the same?"

"Not at all. Espers have additional abilities not related to magic. For example, Yuui can sense and influence emotions and I can move objects with my mind as well, but it's totally apart from us using actual magic. It's like being born with a talent for singing or creating art. Magic, on the other hand, can be used to bend reality and shape the physical world into what you want. This ability resides within a mage, usually related to a specific part of your body. Therefore, it can be lost."

"So you're ability to use magic is located in one spot in your body?"

"Actually, in mine and Yuui's case, two spots. But that I have to keep a secret," Fai said, giving Kurogane a bright smile.

"Good. Keep that to yourself. You never know who might use it against you," Kurogane said. "We only have one territory left. Then we can go back to Edo before the end of autumn."

Fai felt himself get dour at the idea of heading back to Nihongo's capital city. He wondered if Kurogane would rebuff him once they got back to court. Kurogane had explained that the type of relationship they were engaged in was rare in Nihongo and was only acceptable in certain situations.

Out in the country they could be free to do as they pleased, but he was afraid to ask Kurogane if he intended on changing this arrangement they had once they got to the city. Fai was having too good of a time to ruin with a potential confrontation. He decided to wait and see if Kurogane continued to approach him when they got to Edo.

* * *

Yuui pull back the reigns on his horse and dismounted, taking the saddlebag with him. He handed the reigns over to a groom and thanked the young boy. Yuui took a deep breath of cool spring air and smiled as the frost crunched under his boots.

This had been such a good week at the hunting lodge. He and Ashura had spent time hiking in the woods and collecting herbs for healing potions that Yuui still found a little tricky. They had also spent a fair amount of time playing cards and chess; it was nice to have Ashura's attention all to himself, for once.

He went inside the lodge still a little concerned. King Ashura and he were to take a ride in the woods this morning, but the King said he had a headache and needed some rest. Yuui then offered to go get the ingredients from the woods and make a headache remedy for Ashura. The ruler settled back on his bed with a serene smile, and said it would be fine so Yuui left.

Yuui could sense something wrong coming from upstairs. He dropped the saddlebag and ran to Ashura's room. He knocked on the door and said, "Father? Are you okay?"

"Come in," Ashura said softly. Yuui opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Ashura was still in his night clothes and a robe. This wasn't like Ashura at all, always taking great pride in appearance and punctuality. He turned to Yuui, his face was devoid of emotion. "Shall we go hunting, Fai? I miss the pursuit."

Yuui felt his jaw drop. Never once had the king ever confused the two. Even when they switched places as a joke, Ashura could sense the different natures of their magical talents. "It's me... Yuui... not Fai."

"Yuui? No, that can't be... Fai. You need to be Fai."

"No, I'm Yuui. Are you okay? You don't seem well," Yuui asked, stretching out his empathy towards the king. A rush of red hot rage slammed against Yuui and knocked him to the floor. The weight of the rage was painful and blinding. The healer was shocked when his nose started bleeding.

Ashura ran over and knelt by Yuui. He held a handkerchief to Yuui's nose and started rocking him back and forth as if he were a small child once again. "It'll be okay, Fai. Don't worry. You were very mischievous for spilling ink all over that book, but all is forgiven."

Yuui was stunned. He wrenched his empathy back as his mind tried to make sense of what Ashura was referring to. Could it be that the ruler was remembering when they were eight years old and Fai had spilled an ink well onto a very rare book in Ashura's collection?

Yuui calmed himself and wracked his brain for what to do. He finally said, "I'm sorry, Majesty. It won't happen again."

Ashura's arms loosened and Yuui stood up. He looked at Ashura's eyes. They appeared empty, but his empathy told him otherwise. There was a white hot rage boiling underneath the surface, not rage direct towards Fai or him, but something undefinable.

Ashura grimaced and collapse to the floor. Yuui knelt back down and started checking Ashura's vital signs. "Father! Please..."

Ashura moaned and his soft, brown eyes cracked open. He asked, "Yuui, what happened?"

"You fainted. For some reason you kept calling me Fai and seemed to be very confused. Are you feeling okay?"

"Help me to bed," he requested. Yuui helped Ashura; the ruler was certainly dizzy and Yuui could feel the man's head was in excruciating pain.

After Ashura was tucked back into bed, Yuui went back downstairs and got his saddlebag. "Good thing I went foraging. I'll have this made in no time."

Yuui went to the apothecary table in Ashura's room and started mixing the headache remedy very cautiously. Once the mixing was done, he held his finger in the air and traced five glowing, blue runes. He sent them towards the remedy and was pleased when it turned from a dark red to a blue-green.

He walked over to Ashura and helped him sit up and drink the remedy. Yuui set aside the flask and helped Ashura settle back down.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks, Yu," Ashura said, patting the young man's shoulder. "Let me rest a while."

"As you wish. I'll check on you later."

"Yu, there is a book I want you to read in my personal study downstairs. It has cordovan leather binding and a brass tree on the front. I think it's time to test how good of a healer you've become. If you fail, I'm afraid Fai will be tested on how good of a hex caster he's become."

Before Yuui could question him about the strange statement, the king drifted into a fitful slumber. Yuui ran downstairs and went right to the study. He found the book after some searching. It was kept high on a shelf and had a spell cast around it. Yuui found the spell tricky to break, but he got around it and took the book with him to the den. He lit the fireplace with a rune set and settled on Ashura's chaise close by.

He opened the book and a sense of dread hit him. "This is the history of the royal house of Celes? But why? And why was it protected? There must be a secret he's been keeping from me."

The breath got knocked out of him after the first chapter. It would seem Ashura's distant ancestor, Lothin, that originally conquered the different magic tribes in Celes was actually blood thirsty and mad, not the shining warrior-statesman type he was portrayed to be in the histories he'd learned. Yuui's heart grew more and more troubled as he read more tales of both madness and greatness in Ashura's family tree.

By the afternoon, Yuui had finished a fourth of the thick book. He shut it, feeling overwhelmed. Alongside the history was detailed records of all the magical attempts to heal various male ancestors of Ashura. None were successful. It seemed there was a very deep rooted curse placed on Ashura's male bloodline because Lothin had slain a tribal chieftain's daughter when she refused to marry him. The chieftain unleashed a powerful curse, even sacrificing his own life to bind the spell to Lothin and all of his descendants. That's what made it so deep rooted.

Now it made sense why Ashura didn't want his bloodline to continue. Yuui started out of his gloom. Ashura was afraid he was going to descend into madness. Yuui clenched the book to his chest and vowed that wouldn't happen. He'd find a way to heal Ashura. He opened the book after getting paper and ink. He started making notes and studying. After all, there was one thing Ashura always said that gave Yuui faith he could break this. There was no magic that was forever.

* * *

"He did what?" Lord Suwa snapped at Kentaro's newest report on Kurogane.

"It would seem he let the foreign mage fight with Lady Suwa's Fujiyama second cousin."

"What the hell was he thinking?"

"According to Lord Fujiyama, he was trying to take the mage into custody, but your son almost drew on him. Instead, he let the mage and Lord Fujiyama settle their differences."

"Great! Now I'll have to smooth things over with what's left of the Takatori clan. When Kurogane gets back, he'll have to answer for this. He should have handled the dispute between him and his cousin, and not let a stranger get in the way."

Kentaro nodded and let out a deep sigh. The one-eyed man glanced around to insure there were no eavesdroppers. "Also, Lord Fujiyama reports that the foreign mage is... a vixen."

Lord Suwa inhaled sharply and glared. It was certainly a degrading thing to call a woman a cunning prostitute, but when applied to a man it took on a whole new, vile meaning. "Send a message back to Ran Fujiyama. Tell him if he doesn't stop his rumor mongering about my son's companion, I will personally ride to the Tsukiyono Provence and straighten out his lying tongue. Under no circumstances are you to let Lady Suwa hear that."

"Yes, sir. I would never dream of saying something so foul in front of such a delicate and noble lady."

"Good. Hopefully he'll get back to Princess Tomoyo's court soon, so no more nonsense occurs."

"He'll be back by next week."

"Good. Get him to send a written account of this foreign mage when he gets back to Edo. I'm tired of hearing rumors. No, better yet, I'm sending you to Shirosagi Castle to find out the truth."

"Yes, sir. I'll be on my way."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: In case you're not familiar with Weiss Kreuz, I'm using the villains in that anime. They're a group of four psychics called Schwarz. When they refer to a Mundane, it means a non psychic. A Talent is anyone with psychic abilities. Keep in mind, not one of them has their head screwed on right. Assume the three adults came from a place like our modern world with cars, televisions, etc.

Also, not to throw my wonderful, sweet hubby under the bus, but the last chapter he changed my spelling of Ran's last name to something incorrect. From here on out it's correct.

Part Thirteen:

Edo was in sight. Fai gave a large sigh as they rested on the western hill. His nerves were on high tension as he gripped the reins of his horse tighter.

"Are you okay, Fai? You've kept to yourself over the last two days and haven't eaten much."

Fai looked over at Kurogane and forced a smile on his face. "I'm fine, Kurgs."

Kurogane glared at the lie, but Fai didn't back away from it. The ninja was about to confront him, but a man came riding up on a black horse. Kurogane gasped and mumbled a curse under his breath. The one-eyed man was wearing the same colors as Kurogane: black and red.

"Hello, Young Master. How was your trip?"

"Very well. Thank you, Kentaro. You're a long way from Suwa. Is my mother well?" Fai could tell this was why Kurogane was suddenly so tense, fear that his mother's illness had taken a turn for the worse.

"She and your father are well. I had to deliver a message to your Fujimiya cousin and your father wanted me to check on your welfare," the man said, his eye drifting over to Fai. He felt uncomfortable under the man's piercing gaze, so he brightened his fake smile. "Has the young master forgotten the manners his graceful, lady mother taught him?"

Kurogane's face flushed and his face adopted a disgruntled expression. "Kentaro Hamasaki, it's my honor to introduce you to Fai Fluorite, the mage of Celes."

"It's my honor to meet such a distinguished visitor to our land. May your visit be full of happiness," the man said to Fai. The greeting was formal, but the man had warmth in his tone that put Fai a little more at ease.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you," Fai replied in his cheeriest manner.

"Kentaro is my father's chief retainer," Kurogane explained.

Fai felt a creeping suspicion. It was just too coincidental that Lord Suwa's retainer showed up when they arrived at Edo. He suddenly wished he had Yuui's empathy.

"I'm sure you'll be reporting to Princess Tomoyo, but I hope you both will join me for dinner," Kentaro said in a way that was more of an order, rather than a request.

"Yes, sir," Kurogane said. The man turned his horse around and headed back to Edo.

Kentaro seemed formal, but Fai was pretty certain he could find a way to charm him. He looked over and saw Kurogane was giving him a brooding look. Fai then worried again that Kurogane would feel pressure to renounce his affection with the Suwa retainer so close. His stomach started churning.

"The color drained from your face. Are you ill?" Kurogane asked.

"I'm fine. We should go see the princess."

Fai didn't enjoy the ride into the city. It felt as if an icy veil had slipped between him and Kurogane. Silence was the only thing they shared at the moment.

* * *

"Filthy beast!" Schuldig shouted in Japanese at a horse. It shied away with a soft whinny. Nagi shook his head as the redheaded man launched into his harsh mother language called German.

"I don't understand how you travel in your realm if not by horse," Nagi said.

Schuldig smirked and finished hitching the four horses to a tree limb. "You'll see once we get back home. It'll blow your mind. Speaking of which, when are we getting out of here, Brad? It's been a long, long time."

"Finding a way home maybe at hand," Brad Crawford said. He was sitting by the campfire he had made. Nagi couldn't see Crawford's eyes because of the reflection. He no longer thought of the things resting on Crawford's nose as odd. He called them glasses and the glass magnified things so the precog could use his weak eyesight properly. Indeed, his foreign companions had adopted Nihongo clothing for the most part, but small things still marked them as outsiders.

When Farfarello came from the woods with several dead rabbits, the other espers joined Crawford at the fire. Nagi looked away when Farfarello got out his long blade to prepare the rabbits for dinner. The man started mumbling something incoherent; his one, remaining amber eye narrowed. Mainly, Farfarello was silent, except when he flew into one of his maniacal rages.

He was initially surprised to discover that his three, adult companions came from different countries within the same world, but had formed a tight, unconventional family. Crawford came from a place called the United States with many countries inside its boarders. Farfarello came from a place known as Ireland that had a long, rich history. Germany, where Schuldig was from, seemed rather old, too, but it had something really neat called "technology" Nagi wanted to learn about. They all knew Japanese, because they'd been living in a version of Nihongo that some how mirrored the one he was born in.

"You mean that gossip about a magician that can travel between realms?" Schuldig asked, flopping on his side, his garish purple and orange kimono pooled around him. It clashed horribly with his bright red hair that spilled over his shoulders "He obviously didn't come from where we did if he's using magic like what was described. I've never heard of any of our kind doing things like that."

"Because there's no magic in the realm you're from?" Nagi asked.

Schuldig scowled. "Not a whisper of that sort of power except in fairytales and myths. We told you before what things are like for our kind. We're persecuted and used. The Mundanes that know about us use our kind; it's them that we are going to put under our heel once we get back."

"You understand that persecution. You were persecuted by your parents before going to that orphanage. The other children at the orphanage feared and envied you. Our lives are the same as yours, Nagi. That's why you share our same dream of creating a world where there is nothing but chaos among the Mundanes and only Talents, like us, can survive," Crawford explained patiently as Farfarello dangled the meat over the fire with whittled branches.

"I can read your line of thought, Brad. You want that magician; either as one of us or a tool," Schuldig said.

"Of course," Crawford answered the telepath as he accepted cooked rabbit from Farfarello.

Nagi took his portion from the madman and thanked him in traditional Nihongo style. Farfarello threw back his head and cackled. "Why thank me for doing something for ye, lad? You're of our kind. We do for each other without thought or question. You're Schwarz as surely as if ye had been born in the Japan we know."

"Really, Nagles, drop the formal shit. It makes you such a bore," Schuldig drawled, taking his own dinner from Farfarello.

"Let Nagi do as he pleases. He's still learning, but..." Crawford said, "...we are the only ones you have kinship with. Not these Mundanes in your world, they will always see you as something to hate. You need to understand, you are in our family, you are Schwarz."

They ate in silence for several long moments. His older companions' stray thoughts would trickle into his head, occasionally, via Schuldig's telepathic link he maintained. When they were almost finished with dinner, Crawford's mind felt suddenly empty. Behind his glasses, his eyes unfocused. Nagi knew Crawford was now having a vision.

His eyes refocused moments later and Crawford's background thoughts were once more present. Schuldig asked, "So what was that one about, Brad?"

"I had a vision that the magician would willingly come with us when we applied a bit of leverage."

"Leverage?" Schuldig asked.

"Yes. There seems to be a Nihongo ninja we will have to subdue several months from now, and the magician will be our willing tool. Nagi, what is Suwa?"

"It's a province to the south that grows rice. It has trouble with demons a fair bit, so the ninjas are rather strong and well trained there."

"Fine. We'll travel to Suwa because that's where we'll find the ninja we need to force the magician to capitulate. With the magician under our control, we'll be able to finally create the world wide chaos we crave in our realm. Now that I know about other realms, though, my plans have gotten much larger. Why stop at our own? We can convert any realm into chaos to suit Schwarz. But that's for later."

Schuldig smirked. "You're one ambitious son-of-a-bitch, Brad. That's why I like you."

Crawford gave Schuldig a smirk. "The magician will try to rebel, but you and Farfarello have ways of keeping him well behaved."

"What if he does refuse, Crawford?" Nagi asked. The three men chuckled and Crawford shook his head.

"If he doesn't obey, the ninja will loose his life," Crawford answered simply.

"And if he don't oblige after that, we start carving him up," Farfarello finished.

Schuldig sighed and smiled. "You see, Nagles, there can't be one thing you're not willing to do to be one of us."

Nagi felt desperate to leave Nihongo and start a new life with these three men that had taken him in and provided a home for him. They weren't the type of family he'd expected to have, but they understood his anger and pain unlike anyone else.

Even the boy at the orphanage, Ken, that tried to befriend him, feared his power. Were these men sane? Not at all, not one of them, but they knew what it was like to be him: feared and despised for something he was born with and couldn't control. He gravitated toward them for protection and comfort. In return, they nurtured and trained him. They promised him a new home in their realm, and they promised to created a world in that realm where he didn't have to cower.

If they wanted to catch this foreign mage and use him, then so be it. He'd do everything Crawford asked of him and catch this mage and force him to do as they asked. There wouldn't be one thing he wouldn't do for his family.

* * *

"And your mission went well except in Tsukiyono province?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, Highness, but I take the blame," Kurogane spoke quickly, afraid that Fai would take the responsibility for that fiasco. They were both kneeling in front of the dais in the throne room.

"It's unfortunate. We'll send a envoy to Mamuro Takatori with a message of our displeasure," Tomoyo said. The princess then adopted a bright smile. "I'm glad you both are back, safe and sound. There are already reports of few monsters, which is wonderful. But, Fai, the color in your face seems to have waned. Are you okay?"

"Of course, Princess. Thanks for your concern. I guess camping out for months on end took a toll. Maybe I'm as pampered as Kuro-pu always claims."

"If you say so," Princess Tomoyo said, still looking at Fai with concern. "Why don't you get cleaned up? I hear you have a dinner guest tonight. As a matter of fact, why don't you slip into the kitchen and do something to alleviate the stress of your travels? Isn't cooking a hobby of yours? A well prepared banquet might be the key to what you're searching for."

Fai grew baffled, but then smiled. "Yes, I do miss a proper kitchen. I think that'll be fun."

Fai bolted out of the throne room and left a baffled Kurogane kneeling before the princess. "What was that about?"

"He just needs some distraction, I think. But for now, since there is no one around, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"The relationship between you and Fai is radically different than when we were on Celes. Has something changed?"

Kurogane forced his emotions into neutrality. There was one thing he didn't want to do: embarrass the mage. However, there was one thing he was taught never to do: lie.

"Princess, there is something that has changed, but I prefer to not talk about it, for Fai's sake."

"Souma thought things would change by the time you came back, but that was just between me and her." Tomoyo smiled warmly. She understood everything that was going on between he and Fai, but she was going to give them respect and privacy.

Then she said, "He's very good for you. Work on making each other happy."

"How can I?" Kurogane finally let out the thing he'd been brooding over for months, since he'd first bedded Fai. "I have to go back to Suwa in a few weeks on my next birthday; not that I don't want to see my parents. Fai will be bound here. In six more more months, he'll be back in a whole different realm. I can't continue what I started with him. I have to be kind to him and break it off now, rather than draw it out."

"Do you? I sent him to go cook for you and Kentaro tonight. Why don't you ponder on that for a while? Know that I'm open to anything you may suggest, so long as Fai still works on his punishment."

"Thank you, Highness," Kurogane said before rising and leaving the throne room. He got to his own guest room and paced. It wasn't until the sun started setting that he sat beside the calligraphy table. He took up the brush and parchment even though it felt as if a stone where in his stomach.

'Honorable Father and Mother, greetings from your son. I am well and hope the same of you. I have a special request I humbly ask that you consider...'

* * *

"This is the most delicious meal I've ever had," Kentaro declared. It wasn't proper to over eat, but he couldn't help himself. The new cook at Shirosagi Castle was a genius. Now his stomach was stuffed. He flopped down on his pillow beside the low dinner table and smirked at his two dinner companions.

They both looked utterly depressed, but his awesome meal hadn't been dampened. He'd known Kurogane from the day he was born. Something had certainly unsettled the young man, but Kentaro held back and had watched the interactions between his young lord and the mage.

The verbal banter seemed full of biting remarks going both ways. They ruthlessly teased each other over everything from chopsticks to sake. Kentaro admitted it was a nightmare to watch a young man scoop food into his mouth like a four year old, and then turn around and gulp down sake like it was water. Kentaro realized that the teasing was just a cover for a very deep fondness and concern they had for each other.

During the dinner, Fai had smiled and made wonderful conversation about his travels around Nihongo. More importantly, Fai went out of his way to ask Kentaro about himself. The blond foreigner listen to him patiently and asked intelligent questions. Fai was very attentive to filling Kentaro's sake and offering more dessert. But now that the meal was finished, the young man fell into a sulk with Kurogane.

"This was the best meal I think I've ever had. I really need to thank the new cook and then find a way to convince her to move to Suwa. This karukan is the best."

"I've had better," Kurogane said with crossed arms and a scowl.

"Kuro-pu is too hard on the cook who slaved over a hot cauldron!"

"That slaving over a hot cauldron routine again? Tsk. Save your tears, mage."

"No, it was the best meal I've ever had, Kurogane," Kentaro insisted, wondering why Fai was suddenly trembling and wearing a pout.

"Don't compliment cooks, Kentaro! They get huge heads that takes days to shrink down," Kurogane snapped, with narrowed, crimson eyes cast at Fai.

Fai turned to Kentaro and flashed him the brightest smile. "I'm so please you enjoyed the meal. I've worked very hard at learning as many Nihongo recipes as I could while we were on the road."

Kentaro felt his jaw drop. "You cooked this?" He turned to Kurogane feeling scandalized. "Your parents would be appalled that you allowed your guest to do scullery work!"

"No, no, no, it's my pleasure to cook for you. King Ashura was reluctant to let me learn how to cook when I was a child, but I convinced him. I know it's an unusually hobby for someone like me, but it's not a drudgery in the least, especially, when the food was truly appreciated and enjoyed."

Kentaro was amazed at the sudden outburst, but what the young mage said was heartfelt. Normally, an emotional declaration like that would be frowned upon, but there was always something to be said for passion and a willingness to fight. The retainer's admiration for the young man rose a few notches.

"I did appreciate and enjoy my meal. Thank you kindly, mage of Celes," Kentaro said, with a bow of his head.

"Let me get you some tea," Fai said. He left quickly.

Kentaro looked over at Kurogane when they were alone. "Why were you so hard on him? I've watched you all night. He hangs on your every word."

"I have something I want you to ask my parents." Kurogane took a rolled-up parchment out of the inner pocket of his black haori. He handed it over to Kentaro. "I want to honor my vow to the ice king that I protect the mage with all my strength, however, I will not change my plans to leave for Suwa in a few weeks. Please send my parents' reply by passenger pigeon. I need to know how to prepare."

Kentaro took the scroll and tucked it away. "I have a feeling I know what the young master is requesting, and I will do what I can to persuade your parents. The mage is a very pleasing person."

* * *

After dinner and bidding good night to Kentaro, Kurogane and Fai walked down the hallway towards their own, respective rooms. They arrived at Fai's door first. Before he could go, Kurogane grabbed Fai's upper arm and pulled him close. He held Fai for a few minutes and buried his face in that silky, blond hair.

Fai finally asked the question hanging between them, the one Kurogane was dreading himself. "What's going to happen to us now?"

He took a deep breath and said, "I don't know."

Fai pulled away; for once, his emotional pain wasn't covered by veneer. "I need to get some rest. I'm so drained."

"Let me stay with you," Kurogane said, feeling horrible at the idea of Fai alone during the night; he could care less about propriety.

"I don't think that's a good idea any more, Kurogane."

The ninja flinched back when he heard his real, full name from the mage. Kurogane shook his head and glared. Fai was already putting up a barrier.

"I thought about doing what you're doing, calling an end to this right now. But I changed my mind. Not until the last day, the last minute, when things become impossible will I let go of you. Right now, we still have time. I refuse to relinquish one minute."

Fai's dour expression lightened. "You mean that?"

"You should know me by now. I don't say anything I don't mean. So, let me stay with you tonight."

Kurogane pushed the door open when Fai nodded, hesitation gone. The room was dark and chilly from a window open to the autumn air. Fai closed the window and lower the blind. They peeled off some outer layers of clothing and quickly snuggled under the cover on the futon.

Kurogane wasn't surprised to feel Fai's breathing even out the minute he rolled over on his stomach. It had been a long, hard day at the end of a several months long trip. He drew the mage into his arms and held him tight.

"Not until the very last minute, Fai. I swear that," Kurogane murmured before his own exhaustion got the better of him.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen:

Yuui pulled the reins back on the reindeer and yelled, "Nyet, nyet!"

"Master Yuui!" one of the children playing in Kella's town's square shouted and waved. Most people had a tough time telling he and Fai apart, so he wasn't used to instant recognition all the time. It served as a sore reminder Fai was gone.

The four children stopped their game of tag and scrambled into the sled and climbed all over Yuui, plying him with rapid fire questions and requests that he join their game. He normally would have indulged the children, but he was grateful when Mayor Tanya's nephew, Zellen, came out and rescued him.

"Kids, I'm sure Master Yuui has something important he needs to discuss with the mayor."

"I promise to play a game when I'm finished with Mayor Tanya."

They cheerfully got out of the sled. Zellen then said, "She's at the botanical garden, harvesting herbs."

"Thanks, Zel, I owe you one."

"You owe me more than that, Yu, but who's counting? You still owe me for what I did to Fai last Yule Celebration."

Yuui and Zellen were the same age and both healers that had become close friends. Fai and Zellen, however, were rivals. Zellen was the only one in all of Celes that could out prank Fai, and it grated on the young combat mage terribly. Of course, it was all in good fun that Fai egged on, so Yuui stood back and let the pranks fly.

Yuui snickered remembering his twin's flustered expression as he was magically stuck to Luval Castle's ceiling after drinking some liquor Zellen had enchanted. "Fai is probably still plotting revenge on you. He won't rest until you're publicly humiliated."

"Well, I'll be on the look out next Yule. He is brilliant and devious. Maybe I'll come up with a welcome home gift?"

"He'll just make me open it if he knows it's from you, so don't make it too obnoxious. You said your aunt was in the botanical garden?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you what, I'll even take care of these guys while you go talk to her," he offered, giving one of the reindeer a pat on the back.

"Sure, I'll meet you for lunch at the tavern?"

"The Purple Hen is the new favorite. They got a good cook in there that could give your brother a run for his money."

"Great, see you in a few hours."

Yuui quickly made his way to the mayor's botanical garden under a glass dome and found the lady with graying hair. She smiled and removed her gardening gloves. "It's so wonderful to see you."

"I know it's been a while since I've visited. I've done some research lately on a complicated curse. I think you maybe able to help. Mind you, it's only a theory I read about in one of those detective novels you berate me for reading. So, you don't have to help, but just maybe point me in the right direction." He worried she'd see through him, he was not nearly the liar Fai was.

"Oh, nonsense. I'm not doing anything anyway. It'll be fun. What's the nature of this fictitious curse?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"It's a blood curse cast a little over eight thousand years ago, however, it's still perpetuated through a family line. Is that possible? And how would it be possible, if cast?"

"Before the Great Unification? That long? I've never heard of such a thing. Even with something as serious as a blood curse, they only last half as long as that. Then again, some of the tribes roaming Celes at the time were pretty powerful. As powerful as you and Fai. One tribe went on to inhabit Valeria, as a matter of fact, and took their barbaric beliefs with them. No one knows what ever became of them."

"I never heard that," Yuui said, feeling thunderstruck. "Could it be that my ancestors really were Celians that left during the Great Unification? It'd explain a lot, like why King Ashura sought us out to adopt from Valeria and why our cultures and languages are so similar."

"Let's go to the Kella archives. We could find something there that might keep you busy."

* * *

Kurogane woke up when he felt something odd. He gathered Fai closer and was startled to find Fai was sleeping on his back. He didn't want to wake the mage up, but it was almost dawn. He gave him a light shake.

"Umm... Kuro-gee? I feel sore..."

"You slept on your back, that's why," Kurogane explained. "I should go to my room pretty soon, but I wanted to ask you something."

Fai stretched and sat up as did Kurogane. "What is it?"

"What can I do to make you happy over the next several weeks before I'm supposed to go back to Suwa?"

Fai's brow furrowed and then his expression grew sly. "Well, I was happiest when it was just us camping out, far away from people. I want to go back to where we can be ourselves."

"I'll ask Souma if there's some assignment we can take that would require travel. I'll let you know after breakfast." Kurogane gave him a quick kiss on his temple before leaving. He went back to his room, freshened up, and put on clean clothes.

He found Souma in the war room as she was planning out assignments. She looked up and smiled. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"You have an assignment?"

"Yes, it requires traveling inland to Mirassi Mountain. There are reports of the undead roaming around the shrine. It shouldn't take too long. You can get back to Suwa in time."

"I want to take Fai with me, if that's acceptable," Kurogane said with a little trepidation.

She smiled brightly and said, "I was going to recommend it. I wouldn't dream of dissolving your partnership early."

"Thank you, Souma. We'll leave after breakfast."

* * *

"Lunch," Zellen announced, bringing in a food tray to the archives. Yuui started from the scroll he and Tanya were reading.

She rubbed her eyes as Yuui said, "I'm so sorry. I lost track of the time. I hope the kids aren't mad at me."

"No, I told them you had serious adult stuff to look after and they understood. They said you owe them a game next time you show up, though," Zellen said, setting the food tray down on the large oak table littered with books, scrolls, and lanterns. "So what are you looking at? Blood curses? Grisly stuff. I couldn't imagine hating someone so much I'd kill myself just make that person suffer."

"It does happen, and I can't believe you got me doing all this research for some silly, detective novel, Yuui. It is fun rediscovering some of the things I studied when I was your age," Tanya said and then gave a deep sigh. "Salmon again? You're addicted, nephew of mine."

"I was thinking of Yuui and his addiction to fish. That brother of his is a tight fisted scoundrel when it comes to making dishes with fish."

Yuui chuckled. "I'd give anything to taste Fai's cooking, even his borscht. Six more months, but it feels like an eternity."

Tanya tucked a lock of Yuui's silky hair behind his ear and smiled at him. "I know it feels horribly long, but I think it's been good for you. You seem more assertive, and this project will keep you occupied. But I do think that author has one vivid imagination. I can't imagine a reason a blood curse would last that long even if he claims his research is verified."

"How long?" Zellen asked, picking up an apple off the tray.

"Eight thousand years," Yuui answered. He kept it to himself that Lothin was actually a ruthless murderer that executed a young girl because she spurned him. He doubted they'd believe him anyway; the man had a saintly reputation in Celes' history.

"Wow, that's some hate," Zellen said.

"Maybe the key is history. I'll go back and retrace my steps in Luval's library." Yuui gave the mayor a plate of food and took his. "I have a feeling something is missing. Somehow, I have a feeling the possibility is there."

"Don't worry yourself sick over some book. Just make sure you keep it fun," Tanya warmed.

"I promise I will," Yuui lied, fearing he was going to run out of time to save Ashura's mind that was starting on a slow decline.

* * *

"...so watch your back with these things. You're not going back to Celes as a corpse."

"You've lectured and lectured for hours, Kuro-rin. You know I do have a father already?"

"Yeah, and look at how well you listen to him," Kurogane said, flinging his hand at the Nihongo country side.

"And you're complaining why?" Fai asked with a flirtatious tone.

Kurogane scowled as his face turned a shade of pink. "Should have left you at the castle."

"Then who would cook for you and keep you warm at..."

"Would you stop already?" Kurogane snapped, pulling up on the reins of his horse. Fai pulled his horse up beside him. The ninja pointed up the hill at the elaborate red pagoda. "This will be our new home until we find out what's behind the stories of the dead coming back to life."

"It's beautiful."

"You don't have shrines or places of worship in Celes?" Kurogane asked. All this time he'd never once asked Fai about his religion. He'd assumed the religion on Celes was different, but would have similar elements. And he had seen Fai do some brief, weekly rituals, but he had given the mage respect and not intruded.

"Well yes, we have what are called chapter houses. They're huge like that pagoda, but they have these giant, green, glass pillars constructed by the old tribes of Celes. They're rather beautiful and ornate with all the runes engraved in gold. They tell the story of the Great Unification."

"What's that?"

"It was when all the magic tribes of Celes finally united under King Lothin the Benevolent. He was good and just. It also tells the tale of how Celes was originally created in the throes of a spring goddess's tears she shed when she looked on the god of death and realized it was her destiny to marry him. She ran from him through different realms.

"Finally, he cornered her back in Celes. Too exhausted to run, she agreed to marry him. She gave birth to twins. When they grew to adults they had a falling out and warred against each other. All the people of Celes spread and formed different tribes. It wasn't for ages after that, that the Great Unification under Lothin occurred."

"That's some legend," Kurogane said.

Fai's expression grew dark and his head dropped forward. "I never liked it. The part about the twins, but Valaria's legend had a worse tale about twins. A dark one. They were born from an endless source of dark water and washed ashore, blood thirsty and crazed. They went through Valaria, killing and pillaging.

"A warrior went to confront them. He killed one of the twins, the younger one, with an arrow to the throat, killing him instantly. The older twin's instant grief caused him to kill himself. That's why it's always the tradition to kill the younger twins, to drain the older ones and make them passive."

Kurogane tilted Fai's face upwards and had his lover look at him. "My religion of seeking my ancestors' wisdom makes me feel strong and comforted. That's what you should feel when you engage in spiritual pursuits."

Fai curled his fingers around Kurogane's hand under his chin. "I do admit, I miss the chapter houses of Celes. I was at peace and could forget Valeria."

"Listen, there are always two sides to each story. The one story with Valaria, something sounds really strange. There was probably more to it that was lost in history."

"You're probably right, but I could care less about Valaria. I only want what's here and now in front of me. But... you know there is something about our religions that is very different I've noticed since I've arrived. You have these things called cemeteries where you put the dead in the ground or I've seen bodies put on small boats and sent on the ocean. We cremate bodies and the let the Celes winds carry the ashes where they may."

"What do you mean by cremate?" Kurogane asked, not comprehending the strange word.

"We burn the bodies of the deceased and scatter the remains in the Celes wind," Fai said.

Kurogane felt his stomach churn at the idea. A body was cleansed and dressed in their best clothing and they were buried at a Shinto temple with an elaborate ceremony or set adrift on the sea so they could travel to the afterlife in peace. To burn a body was a taboo to the way Kurogane was raised.

"You look strange, Kuro-Kuro... are you okay?"

"I was surprised to hear that. I was raised to consider that as disrespect to the dead. I guess, the differences in our cultures didn't really hit me until then."

They parted hands quickly when they heard a horse galloping towards them. A young man with a shaved head and black robes pulled his horse up in front of them. He wore a haggard expression.

"Are you the investigator from Edo, sir?"

"Yes. I'm Kurogane of Suwa, this is Fai Fluorite, the mage of Celes. There were reports of the undead roaming around."

"It's true! I've seen her. It's one lady. An old crone that passed away recently. She won't stay in her grave."

"Take us to the shrine so we can unpack and we'll go hunt her tonight."

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Two chapters for the price of one! Fourteen was hard to write because it's never easy dealing with a sick parent. I hope y'all like both of them. I left chapter fifteen on a cliffhanger.

Part Fifteen:

As they headed back towards the shrine at dawn, Kurogane found himself frustrated. There were no signs of the dead, but several several disturbed graves. Fai suddenly yelped and clenched his stomach. He bent over, a shocked expression in the dim light.

"What is it?"

"Yuui. He just cast a huge spell."

"What was it?"

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it was... it must have been extremely important."

"We'll have Princess Tomoyo get in touch with King Ashura when we get back."

Fai's nervousness melted some, and he nodded. He started walking again, but then tripped.

"Now what, Mage?" Kurogane groaned, helping Fai to his feet.

"This. What is it?" Fai asked.

"It's a spade the priests use to garden," Kurogane answered, eyes narrowing.

"This shouldn't be out here in this cemetery, should it?"

"No. Let's go tell the head priest in private and see what he thinks."

* * *

Yuui set aside the book on his bed and started pacing. The mountain of books was growing larger by the day, and King Ashura's incoherent rages were getting more frequent and pronounced. It was to the point that only Yuui and the valet had contact with Ashura on most days. He would still hold occasional meetings with his councilors when he felt in control. Yuui attended each of those meetings and used his empathy to drain off any flares of anger, but it took more discipline than he'd ever had to use before.

One thing all his research had pointed to was something that caused a gnawing pit in his stomach. After reading some legends and comparing them to Ashura's family history, it became clear that the whole story wasn't told. He was able to piece together that there had been a large, rebellious Celian tribe at the time of Lothin.

He was going to attack them with his greater force, but he fell in love with one of the chieftain's two daughters; the girls were identical twins. When his love refused to marry him, Lothin beheaded her in the middle of the encampment. The girl's twin sister was the one who actually cast the blood curse. She ran up on Lothin's blade, killing herself, and infused the ruler and all his male descendants with madness and pain.

Yuui knew the bond was strong between twins, but strong enough to sustain a blood curse for double the normal time? He remembered when he was four and he watched Fai beaten by their grandfather; yes, his rage had been dreadful. In his own childish way, he had wished death on the man for beating Fai.

It was after the girls' death that the chieftain and his brother, again a set of identical twins, took the tribe and left Celes. That must be the point where the tribe went to Valaria. If that were the case, Yuui's search in Celes was closing. He shivered at the thought of where his next step would lead: Valaria.

The only way to break such a strong curse was with more blood from the bloodline of a descendant of the original spell caster. It would only take a small amount to heal Ashura for the rest of his life, but the curse would still be propagated through his bloodline unless a descendant went as far as lay down their life for Ashura. Just to have a small cup full was fine for Yuui's purpose, Ashura had already decided against having children of his own a long time ago. His goal was caring for Ashura's mental health.

He and Fai had vowed never to step foot in that cursed realm again. King Ashura had conquered it after Valaria tried an ill-prepared invasion of Celes; that was the same time when Ashura rescued him and Fai from starving to death in that pit of corpses. Now Valaria was nothing more than a bleak farm colony ruled by Celian retainers. Indeed, all of his blood relations had been executed, not by Ashura, but by slighted, greedy Valarian nobles.

Yuui took a deep breath and saw it was close to midnight according to his enchanted water clock. He left his bedroom after tightening his indigo, velvet robe against the chill. If he didn't go now, he'd lose courage and wouldn't ask Ashura to take the next step in his search.

He made his way to Ashura's bedroom and knocked softly. "Yuui? Come in."

He opened the door and peeked in. Ashura was laying on his bed with a damp cloth on his forehead. Yuui quickly put up a shield around his empathy when he felt Ashura's disquiet; he couldn't afford getting yanked into Ashura's turbulent emotions when he was about to ask something extremely awkward. Yuui crept over and sat on the side of Ashura's bed. He changed out the cloth for a fresh one in the water basin sitting on the nightstand.

He pressed it firmly to Ashura's forehead. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm able to maintain for longer periods." His brown eyes appeared passive and droopy, but Yuui had learned not to trust that. The ruler chuckled and gave Yuui a shallow smile. "So are you tucking me in like I used to do for you and Fai? Or is there something else?"

Yuui braced himself. "I've come to the end of everything I can find. I know the history and the solution. I must go to Valaria to search out one of the descendants from that chieftain's family. A small amount of blood and the perfect alchemical solution will heal you. It wouldn't heal any blood descendants you may have, but you can live out the rest of your days in peace. To totally cure your bloodline, one of the descendants would have to die. The amount of blood would be too great."

Ashura's face slowly grew from placid to tense. The ruler sat up from his bed and shook his head. "No. I'd rather assign you a regent until you're thirty and abdicate my throne. I'll lock myself away before you set foot in that filthy place."

"But they all left for Valaria. I need to go find the family linage and ask one of them for help."

Now, Ashura's face was getting more livid. His voice took on a dry tone Yuui had never heard before except with a couple of vexing nobles. "Are you the one losing your mind? I conquered that land in a bloody war. They despise me for it, even though they struck Celes first. They hate me as much as you and your brother. The minute they see you, they'll..." Ashura choked up and he laid a firm hand on Yuui's shoulder.

"I'll wear a glamor. They'll never know it's me," Yuui promised. Then in an emotional rush he said, "I have to do this for you, Father. Please let me go. I'm not that scared child any more. Don't you know I'll do anything to get you better? The curse said it doesn't have long before..."

Ashura's hand clamped tightly over Yuui's mouth. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm well aware. The compulsion to commit murder will get stronger and stronger until I succumb. But I will not see either of my children in that place again, no matter the price. I'd sooner die."

Yuui pulled away and leaped up. "You aren't stopping me! I'm going!"

"Ungrateful brat! I'll kill you myself before I let them toss you back in that pit!" Ashura shouted, grabbing Yuui's wrist and flinging him to the ground. Yuui was too stunned when his own father jumped on him and clenched his shoulders. For a second, Yuui was terrified Ashura was going to bash his head against the carpeted, marble floor. Yuui's empathy lashed out towards the rage and shoved it back as hard as he could.

Ashura's grip loosened. His eyes softened slowly and then realization sank into the king. Ashura slid beside Yuui and would no longer look at him, his long, dark hair hid his face. Yuui watched Ashura's shoulders quiver as a sob broke loose.

"Yuui, one day this could overcome me, but until that moment, I'm still your father."

He quickly embraced Ashura and buried his head in the glossy, dark hair. "And even if that moment arrives, you'll always be my father."

He'd never admit it to Ashura, but he was terrified by the outburst. His rages were getting harder and harder for Yuui to control. One day, Yuui knew, it would go beyond what he could manage.

"Don't go," Ashura whispered when he finally got his sobbing under control. He hugged Yuui back tightly.

"I promise I'll be back before the week is out. Tell everyone you have the flu and need rest."

Yuui quickly parted from Ashura and hurried back towards his bedroom. He got dressed in a black, sable coat. Underneath were drab brown garments that wouldn't peg him as coming from the royal house of Celes.

He got his staff and stilled his mind. He carefully traced difficult, blue runes in the air. Since he had been born in Valaria, this was going to be a relatively trivial, cross-realm hop. Once the circle was complete, he let the spell take hold. His eyes opened and it was dawn in Valaria. He traced seven runes and pointed to his face. He now looked like Zellen, a random stranger to Valaria.

He glanced around and saw Frem Lumma Castle in the distance. He quelled his dread and walked towards the castle in disrepair. The only thing that kept him moving was Ashura.

* * *

"So why are we sneaking around like a pair of sissies? Have you no shame? Rummaging through priests' sleeping quarters while they're saying prayers? You've sunk to a new low, mage," Kurogane griped as they snuck into the last bedroom.

"Now, now... the head priest said it was it was okay since we found that spade in the cemetery. He suspects one of the priest is behind this whole thing and he's anxious to get it solved. Besides, I explained that they go for evening prayers, then eat dinner. After that, they seal themselves up in their rooms. If I'm going to find something before dusk, I have to look now."

"Why drag me along in this immoral behavior?"

Fai gave deep sigh. "Because I still can't read your language, Kurgs. Remember? Some magic relies on script, like the kind I practice. Other magic requires noise, yet some others require alchemy."

"Isn't it all the same?"

"Not at all. Just look around for anything out of the ordinary."

Fai knelt by the futon and started feeling underneath it. He brought out bamboo stick with several bronze coins dangling from it. "What a pretty wind chime. Why wouldn't he have it hung in the window?"

Kurogane gripped the coins. Fai noticed the color drain from Kurogane's face. "What is it, Kuro-gi?"

"These are the the special ceremonial coins placed on the newly dead's eyes. They're old, too."

"Which means someone was using sound magic to control the dead. You see, this is why we cremate the dead on Celes, too many ways to reanimate corpses with magic," Fai explained.

"We need to question this priest." Kurogane said.

"What are you doing here?"

They turned around to see one of the novices standing at the door, looking furious.

"I take it this is your room?" Fai asked, stepping forward and danging the grisly wind chime. "It looks like you're aware of a fair bit of strong magic. True?"

"That's not mine! Someone put it here!"

"No need in lying to someone like me," Fai said. Suddenly, other priests gathered in the hallway and all gasped at what Fai dangled in his hand.

"The foreign mage planted it here! He's a liar that couldn't find out what was going on so he has to frame someone! I'd never desecrate the dead! Only a foreigner would do such a horrible thing."

"Take back that insult, priest," Kurogane warned.

The novice started trembling and sweating. Fai turned towards Kurogane to tell him to arrest the man, but Kurogane grabbed Fai and turned him away from the priest in a flash. Fai couldn't support all of Kurogane's weight suddenly on him. They fell to the ground as scuffling novices happened at the door. Fai looked over Kurogane's shoulder; his heart thudded when he saw a knife embedded in Kurogane's back.

Kurogane gripped Fai's chin and forced him to look eye-to-eye. "Watch yourself, Fai."

The ninja's crimson eyes drooped shut and his body slumped on Fai. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck as tears sprung forth. "Damn it, Kurogane... how dare you do this to me."

Several priests tried to pick up Kurogane, but had to peel Fai's arms from around his neck. The priests scrambled Kurogane out of the room so they could treat the serious wound. They helped Fai stand and the head priest pointed to the novice with the evil wind chime who was being held still by three other novices. "What would you have us do with him, mage of Celes?"

Fai bit back his bitter retort and said, "Lock him somewhere safe and take him to the nearest authorities tomorrow."

Fai quickly marched down the hallways towards where they had taken Kurogane. He paused at their guest room and got his staff. He'd failed every healing spell he'd ever tried. Now Kurogane's life could be in jeopardy. He just couldn't fail.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen:

"And so tell us what you were able to find out, Kentaro," Lord Suwa asked.

"Well, the mage's table manners... leave a lot to be desired. However, he's very friendly. He is young and has some more maturing to do, but he has worked hard at being a real service to Nihongo. He is working off his punishment with a cheerful attitude and sense of responsibility. I'd dismiss negative reports as simple misunderstandings of foreign ways."

"I'm glad to hear that. He sounds like a very interesting young man," Lady Suwa said.

"So how is Kurogane getting along with the mage?" Lord Suwa asked. He didn't like Kentaro's sudden, tight-lipped smirk. His retainer then got into his hatori and brought out a rolled up scroll.

"I think this will answer that question more accurately than my external observations."

Lord Suwa took the scroll and read a tone more formal than he was used to from Kurogane. He usually had an easygoing, close relationship with his son, in spite of Kurogane's over-serious temperament. It made the province's leader sit up and take note of the request.

_'Honorable Father and Mother, greetings from your son, _

_ 'I am well and hope the same of you. I have a special request I humbly ask that you consider. When I arrive in Suwa next month, I'd like to bring the mage of Celes, Fai Fluorite, with me to serve out the rest of his punishment dictated by his father, King Ashura. _

_ 'He is an earnest combat mage with a willingness to do any task put before him. He maintains a positive attitude, and I have found him extremely useful on my trip around Nihongo. I believe there are many things he could learn in Suwa before he is sent back home._

_ 'I remain hopeful you'll grant my request and allow me to bring Fai Fluorite to Suwa. Your humble son, Kurogane.'_

"This is a large request," Lord Suwa said, handing the scroll over to his miko. "What do you make of this, Kentaro?"

"Even thought he's offbeat, the mage is a pleasant person that I think the Lord and Lady would appreciate."

"That's not what I meant. I feel there is something you're holding back. Why don't you go ahead and tell me what you observed, anyway."

"Kurogane is a changed person. I think the mage has had a very positive influence on him. It's nothing I can put my finger on, per se, but he's not taking everything so seriously any more. He seems very happy, in spite of all his bluster towards the mage. I can tell they've become very good friends in addition to being very adept fighting partners. I think your son made the request to ensure his friend was properly looked after for the rest of his stay, not just to finish the vow he made to the ice king."

Lord Suwa glanced at his wife. She gave a smile and slight nod. "We've always taught him to follow through with vows and to be tolerant of other cultures. If he wishes to bring the mage here, I see no harm. It may even be interesting to meet such a young man that's become well-known around Nihongo."

He turned back to Kentaro. "Send word back that we will accept the mage."

* * *

They had Kurogane stripped down to his waist, the knife now removed. Three priests were working franticly to get the bleeding to stop, but it wouldn't. The smell caused Fai's stomach to roil, but he wasn't going to let it stop him.

He stretched back his memory to figure out how Yuui did this. An idea he and Yuui were ten, Ashura had taken them to the hunting lodge on a summer day; only a mild frost was on the ground. They had actually seen some yellowish grass and purple frost lilies. Two of the poor things were wilting. Yuui had held his hand and one of them perked up again. Fai had done likewise, but the other one finished withering away.

Fai had about burst into tears at killing such a lovely thing. Yuui had hugged him and said, "You got to knit them together and not tear them apart. Maybe try doing the spell backwards."

Ashura had joined them and observed the two flowers. "That's not always wise, Yuui. Doing a spell in reverse isn't the same as using a correct spell in the first place. They aren't equivalent. However, if it's an emergency and you don't know the proper spell, doing one in reverse can serve as a poor imitation."

Fai shook off the memory and wracked his brain for one of Captain Demetri's spells. It was a hex that caused a knife-like wound on a victim. "Stand back," he said, lofting his staff. The priests moved back, eyes on him.

He saw Demetri's spell in his head, but traced it backwards with the casting tip of his wand from how he learned it. The pink runes floated in the air until Fai pointed at Kurogane's wound. They drifted down and infused themselves with the wound. Sure enough, the skin started to knit back together, but it wasn't like an actual healing spell. There was grayish bubbling and some steam rising as the spell came to its finish.

No, it wasn't as good as what Yuui could do with an actual healing spell; he would have healed the wound smoothly with no residual waste. Plus, it wasn't mended all the way. Fai sank to his knees and clutched his staff. He didn't care about doing a healing spell like Yuui anymore; he just was relieved Kurogane's life was out of danger. He moved aside and let the priests finish their work, applying medicine and bandages.

"I'll wait here with him. I'll let you know when he's awake, so don't worry yourselves about checking on him," Fai said when one of them draped a blanket over Kurogane. They gave him thanks, left, and closed the door.

Fai snuffed out most of the candles and sat on the grass mat beside the futon where Kurogane lay unconscious. He took Kurogane's hand in his and drew it to his chest. Fai took a deep breath and calmed his anxiety. He refused to let himself fall asleep. He periodically checked Kurogane's forehead to make sure his fever continued to recede. Kurogane's temperature finally stabilized by dawn. The mage sighed in relief.

"You really are infuriating sometimes, Kuro-Kuro," Fai whispered, feeling drowsiness start to creep in.

"No more than you, mage," Kurogane mumbled, eyes still closed.

Fai's face flushed, realizing Kurogane had heard him. "You were out all evening long, but you should still rest."

"I'm not going to spend what little time I have left with you fretting over some little cut." Kurogane opened his eyes slowly.

"I know, don't remind me," Fai said, feeling glumness coming on.

"Hey, don't get down about it. I'm not spending it moping around, and neither are you." Kurogane rolled over and slowly sat up. Fai began to worry about his how well his reverse hex worked. Kurogane stretched his left arm slowly and said. "Tsk... little stiff. I thought it was going to be worse."

"That's because I used a spell to repair the worst of it."

"A healing spell?"

"No, I had to be more creative than that. I cast a hex that causes knife wounds, only I did it backwards. It's a very crude way to undo damage that seldom works very well, but it was all I had."

"It was more than enough."

"It'll leave a scar, I'm afraid. I couldn't avoid that, Kuro-rin."

"So? It'll fit in with the dozens of others. Or do you keep your eyes closed the whole time when we..."

"No," Fai snapped, flustered at being on the teasing end. After a few moments, Fai felt a rush of anger break forward now that the danger had quelled. "I'm really pissed off at you, Kuro-sama. When you get better, I swear I'll give you a hex you'll never forget. Don't you know I'm living on borrowed time? I'm bad luck because I'm a twin. It would destroy me if my misfortune struck you."

"If you would get it through your thick head how I really feel about you, maybe you'd be a little more grateful," Kurogane snapped back, his eyes narrowed. Fai was baffled at Kurogane's sudden hostility. Kurogane sighed, crossed his arms, and said, "And I thought you were were smarter than blaming something like bad luck over what happened. I did it of my own free will to protect something precious to me. For you to blame something like luck is snubbing my feelings for you and my free will to act on those feelings."

Fai felt a rush of embarrassment. "I didn't mean to snub your feelings."

Kurogane reached over and drew Fai onto his lap. He moved his lips close to Fai's ear and whispered, "I love you. Do you get it now? Why I protected you?"

The breath was knocked out of Fai. Kurogane had explained that the word 'love' wasn't something people in Nihongo used casually. It had a very serious meaning and was used sparingly outside of a family. Then again, he knew Kurogane was plain spoken and direct. The words he used were honest and precise.

Kurogane took Fai by the upper arms and looked at him in concern. "You aren't saying anything, Fai."

Fai snapped out of his shock. "I've wanted to hear those words for a long time, because I love you, too." He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. Kurogane trailed light kissed on Fai's neck while his hands worked to get under the layers of clothing the mage wore. It wasn't long before Kurogane tugged off Fai's obi and pushed away several layers of clothing from his smooth, pale shoulders.

Fai was about to shrug off his layers of clothing as when they heard soft steps in the hallway. Fai quickly scrambled back into his clothing, lightning quick, and crawled across the room to where his staff was. Fai watched Kurogane smoothed back his spiky hair and reached for the blanket just as a knock sounded on the door frame. Fai admitted he was fuming; hadn't he said he'd get them when Kurogane was ready?

"Enter," Kurogane snapped, draping the blanket across his shoulders.

The head priest came in and announced, "The officials from Atsugi have arrived early and want to take your statement, along with the mage's, if you're recovered enough."

"I'm recovered. Thank your priests for their help, please. Give us a minute and we'll meet you in the courtyard," Kurogane said. The priest left and closed the door. "We'll get on the road after we deal with this. I plan on taking the scenic route, so it'll take us a few days to get back."

Fai smile and said, "I look forward to every, long, scenic distraction."

Kurogane gave Fai's suggestive tone a mock exacerbated expression. They quickly pulled themselves together and met the group in the courtyard before the dawn had even begun properly.

* * *

Yuui was surprised at the pair of lax Celian guards at the portcullis. They were both wearing the ankle-length, blue uniform coats of the Celian army, but both were unkempt. They played cards at a rundown table and smoked long, clay pipes in the Valarian tradition.

He approached, and they didn't even look up. The older one did growl at Yuui, "What'd ya' want, Valarian dog?"

Yuui bit back on his shock. Had the man seen who he was? No, he certainly wouldn't have addressed him like that. It dawned on him this was how Celian soldiers addressed the locals. His face flushed in anger. He'd never heard a Celian talk so coarsely or disparagingly of another culture. Granted, he had no love lost for Valarians.

"If you take a closer look at my coat and staff, you'll see I'm from Celes," Yuui said, putting a lighthearted tone into his voice.

They both turned weary, blood-shot eyes towards him. When they saw him in regular sable, rather than the royal, white elk pelt, they let out sighs of relief. "Sorry about that. We had a rash of them coming up to bother the governor. So where you from?"

"Kella. My name is Zellen Vagin. I'm starting my advanced research towards earning my title."

"So you're going for the 'D', hun? Good luck with that," the younger guard said. "I hear the king's pretty tight with handing them out."

"He has to be, or else it wouldn't mean crap," the older solider said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway. Go on. The governor is doing his usual afternoon work."

"Thank you," Yuui murmurer, wondering why they weren't bothering announcing him or anything. He pretended he had no idea where he was going as he wandered through, but people kindly directed him when he asked. All seemed randomly dressed and anywhere from hungover to still drunk. He made his way towards that throne room were Fai had been given the choice: either let Yuui be executed, or be banished with Yuui in the pit of the dead.

He looked down at his left hand, it was the one Fai had clung too after the question was asked of him. He wasn't willing to see Yuui die alone. Yuui took a deep, calming breath before walking into the throne room. Only one man was in the room; he was draped over the large throne. He kept tossing a ball against a chipped up statute of Yuui's grandfather. It bounced off the forehead and flew back to the man's hand. A twisted smile came to Yuui's lips when the eighth toss took off a piece of the man's nose.

"Come in and quit gawking," the man drawled, continuing his game at slowly chipping the statue. Yuui approached.

"My name is Zellen Vagin. I'm here to do some research in the royal library of Valaria. I shouldn't be terrible long."

The man sat up on the throne and ran his hand through his short curly hair. He held out his hand and waved it at Yuui. "Staff. Hurry."

Yuui handed his staff over, and the man examined the fluorite topper portion carefully. He held it out and said, "Healer. Blue signal color. But what interests me is how it came about that the royal house produced your staff. King Ashura is still a master at his hobby, I see."

Yuui was unnerved by someone he took as a slacker at first. "I'm friends with someone in the royal house, but I shouldn't mention his name here."

"One of the cursed twins, am I right? Don't worry. We don't let Valarians lurk around here."

"It's true. He thought it'd be wise I not mention his name."

"It certainly wouldn't be wise to speak his name. Keep that to yourself outside these walls. So, word got back to us that one was banished because he unleashed monsters in Celes. True?"

"Not exactly. He made a mistake that brought them in from another realm. He had to go serve in the kingdom they were brought from, but he will be back in a few more months. Anyway, Governor..."

"Nemtsov. Boris Nemtsov."

"Governor Boris, I'll keep out of your way and leave as soon as possible."

"Wait." Boris held up his ball and tilted his head at the statue. "Take a shot."

Yuui about refused, but he admitted his fingers itched to do it. He took the ball from Boris. He was amazed at that scream that ripped itself from his throat as he hurled the sphere at his grandfather's statue. The ball lodged itself dead center in the face, stone crumbs tumbling to the floor.

Yuui whirled when he heard a slow, sharp clap. Boris stopped clapping when Yuui glared.

"Nicely done. Now here is what I ask, you must have each of your dinners with us in the main dining hall, six sharp. For your own safety, don't leave the castle without letting me know so I can assign you a personal escort. Let me know before you leave for Celes. Other than that, you are free to roam the castle." Boris then dug in a deep, fur-lined hip pocket. He drew out an iron key with a stylized knot on the end. "I give you this as your guest room. My guess is you know the way."

Yuui examined the key and studied the knot. He'd seen the key many times: it was the one used to lock he and Fai in their room. He reached out with a trembling hand and took it from the governor.

The young governor was wearing a smirk, but Yuui sensed no malice. The man was extremely bored and it would seem he saw Yuui as a curiosity. Yuui didn't like that sensation in the least. He asked, "So how did you know who I am?"

"It's only the two of us. Drop your glamor, please," Boris requested. Yuui let it drop. Boris' eyes widened and then he nodded. "I remember seeing you for the first time when I was fourteen. King Ashura had just brought you to Celes and you were both in horrible shape. No one thought either of you would live out the week. I knew otherwise. I could tell."

"Thank you for that, but I am very curious to know how you knew me," Yuui asked, pulling up the hood on his sable coat.

"Your staff. My father and King Ashura had the same hobby, which I took up. You haven't, I take it. Pity, because you would have known better than to hand over your staff to me." Boris tilted the topper of Yuui's staff towards his face and pointed at the topper's base. There were the tiniest symbols Yuui hadn't noticed and wasn't familiarize with. "It says 'Made by my hand, Ashura Gavrill Tvardovsky, royal house of Celes in the year 7994 for my beloved youngest son, Yuui Fluorite. May he always walk in blessings.' Very nice sentiment."

Yuui took his staff back and swallowed down his anxiety over Ashura. "It was for my tenth birthday. Not to be rude, I appreciate the hospitality you've offered, but time is of the essences in my research."

"Of course. The library's most incendiary books had been moved to the west tower and are under lock. It should be nothing for you to break in and gather what you need, but do it without notice. I don't want to explain your presence: real or fake."

"Yes, sir. I'll be very careful."

Yuui turned to leave for the west tower. Boris said, "So what is it you're looking for anyway?"

"I'm earning my title. That part is true. It's just a project I want to surprise my father with."

"As you wish, Master Yuui."

Yuui fled from the the throne room, unable to put his finger on what had unnerved him about the man. He knew one thing: when Ashura was better, he'd urge the ruler to clean up the terrible mess Valaria had become.

To be continue.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had a nasty flu and couldn't get out of bed for eight days. I'm finally feeling human again. The next chapter is almost done so it won't take long. Fai finally gets to meet Lord and Lady Suwa in part eighteen. It'll, I hope, put some smiles on your faces.

Part Seventeen:

Fai cast a dissolving hex at the wind chime. He looked at the officials that had the wayward novice tied up and sitting in a wagon. "The dead will all decay and not roam the countryside any more."

"I hate that that had to happen, but the dead shouldn't be wandering around," the head priest said to Fai.

Fai walked over to the novice and asked, "So, why did you dabble in raising the dead? It has horrible repercussions."

The novice gritted his teeth, his eyes looking on the verge of madness. "Because I would be the one to banish them back to their graves. I would have become a hero and then been promoted at the shrine. I could get a reputation and travel, rather than sit around copying old scrolls."

"So you wanted fame and fortune, but chose the life of a priest. Kind of inconsistent, since they should live a humble life," Fai pointed out.

"Not if you weren't born with the skills of a warrior! It was my way to get glory," the novice snarled. Fai shivered and felt a wave of regret. There were people who didn't have his talents and craved them. He, on the other hand, had been neglectful of his gifts the past. However, he did feel Captain Demetri would be proud of the changes he'd made since living in Nihongo, and he took comfort in that.

The chief guard walked up to Kurogane and asked, "So did you want to add attempted murder to the charges?"

Kurogane looked over to Fai, who shook his head. "What he'll receive for casting a spell to raise the dead will be more than enough punishment."

Kurogane turned back to the guard. "You heard the mage; he wants no charges. Just take him away for his crimes against the dead." The guards left the shrine's courtyard with their prisoner just as dawn cast proper light. "So what's he in for?"

"Nightmares. He'll start imagining the dead are coming for him. It's all rather unpleasant and bound to drive him mad," Fai answered.

The high priest turned and offered Fai and Kurogane breakfast. They took him up on the offer, but quickly left towards Edo.

* * *

"...and that's my proposal," Duchess Naidra Harvoan said, closing the trunk containing several bars of gold. She let her guards resume their position around the trunk and looked around the lake side lodge she'd rented in secret.

The major leaders of several large bands of bandits were mostly nodding. One named Adrik, however, was scowling. He was the main one to influence because he was the most powerful and respected among the bandits. His cousin, Merron, had been killed last winter by Fai's companion. She was hoping to leverage that into his support.

"So, basically you'll funnel funds and weapons to us, and you want us to aggravate King Ashura in return? Lady, that's insane. I've seen the king in battle. He's one of the best combat mages in all of Celes. He and his men would crush us easily," the tall bandit with stubble on his chin said. "This is why we stay in small groups and do light raiding. If we were to band together, it'd attract too much of Ashura's attention."

"Exactly! I want his attention away from Luval Castle, just for a very short time."

"So you want us to band together and cause enough trouble to catch the king's attention. That much you've explained. But you haven't explained why," Adrik pointed out, giving the Duchess a shrewd expression.

"I want you to preoccupy the king while that hateful brat, Fai, is gone. I want Ashura distracted so I can move in on Yuui and manipulate him into eloping with one of my granddaughters. If Ashura is busy fighting in the west, he won't be around to influence that bashful boy. One of my girls should be able to get his attention, because I'm sure he's naïve when it comes to the opposite sex. And if not, I have a potion that'll help push him towards one of my girls. Once a royal marriage is forged, it can never be undone by divorce. It'll be something permanent that Ashura can't ignore."

"He's what...? Sixteen? Good luck with that. Wizards at that age could care less about girls."

"Like I said, it'll happen one way or the other, regardless of his age. He's the weaker of the two."

"And then when Fai gets back? What if Ashura chooses him to be his successor? Then your plans will have gone up in smoke," Adrik said, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Everyone knows Ashura is leaning more towards Yuui. But even so, I'll make sure the same happens to Fai and he marries one of my girls. He's an overgrown child that needs the appropriate bait put in front of him. Besides, I though you'd want to help make a fool of Fai. He was one of the ones responsible for your cousin's death, him and that foreign companion of his."

"It'd be nice to see him under some woman's thumb," Adrik said. "Okay, you've got us, but don't think we're in this for your quest. We want the money you promised. If you don't carry through, don't think we won't tell King Ashura why we decided to band together suddenly."

"I want renege! You just keep Ashura away from Yuui over the next month."

"Done," Adrik finally said. "Ashura is about to have to take up his roll as a combat mage. I hope he's rusty."

The bandits around the room chuckled. "We'll give him a run for his money," one of the other bandit leaders said. There were more chuckles and some arrogant bragging after that.

* * *

"Is this it?" Schuldig sneered. Nagi peered over the hill top. Schwarz were all lying in the tall grass and observing the rice fields and the farmers in the distance. It was coming to the end of the harvesting season, so activity was at a minimum.

Crawford looked over the top of his glasses at Schuldig and asked, "What did you expect? A five star hotel with an Italian chef and champaign?"

Nagi had no idea what Crawford was talking about, but it put a sneer on Schuldig's face. He chose to ignore his adult companions' nonsense. "I haven't been here before, but that girl from the village said this is the border of Suwa," Nagi confirmed. He had gone to gather information, and he was happy they had finally arrived at their destination.

"So now we stalk down that ninja in your vision and get this over with," Schuldig said.

"Not so fast. The time hasn't come yet. We have to wait a little longer to take on the ninja with the dragon tattoo on his arm. He'll be having a vicious argument with the mage at this border. That'll be the day when we will take them both," Crawford said.

"I'm sick of this roughing it shit. I want some civilization, not this farm village."

"I hate to break it to you, but we're roughing it at that small lodge we found abandoned in the hills," Crawford said. Schuldig groaned and rolled over on his back. "We won't cross the border of Suwa yet."

Schuldig snickered. "Going back to your roots, Brad? Living in small shacks in the hills?"

Now Crawford gave Schuldig a sour expression. "Remember, chaos isn't meant to be comfortable."

"I know," Schuldig said, now wearing a lop-sided smile. "I still would like electricity and consistent plumbing."

"Why don't ye learn to appreciate God's creation, ya' heathen!" Farfarello snapped.

Nagi tuned out the upcoming religious argument between Schuldig and Farfarello and turned to Crawford. "Do you know how long before we find the ninja?"

"You know it doesn't work like that, Nagi. But I can tell it won't be terribly long. We'll lay low in the mean time."

Nagi looked at the village, just a small spot in Suwa. He'd been careful to hide his abilities from these farmers, too afraid they'd turn him over to the lord of the province. They seemed suspicious of a young teenager traveling alone, but he was able to lie and claim he was an orphan. No doubt they wouldn't concern Lord Suwa over his appearance. He glanced over at his adult companions; they, on the other hand, would warrant an immediate report.

He felt a rare smile come to his face as Farfarello and Schuldig started to tussle in the tall grass with growls and curses when their argument on religion hit a high point. This was typical, so Nagi had learned not to be concerned. This was just the way Farfarello and Schuldig expressed their close friendship on a volatile topic.

Crawford never weighed in on religion. It was as if the man knew something, but couldn't or wouldn't say what knowledge he had. It did unnerve Nagi, but he was patient. Crawford always revealed what was necessary in the correct time.

* * *

Yuui reached up for a book and heard, "Well isn't that interesting. Family trees rather than magic."

He swirled around and saw Governor Boris, to his irritation. He had been alone for most of the day in the tower with the forbidden books. At first, it was hard to not get distracted by some of the old, unknown knowledge. What put him on track was finding the old legend about a set of twins that came to conquer Valeria. It matched up to the time the chieftain and his brother moved the tribe from Celes. A warrior from Valeria killed the chieftain's twin brother and then the chieftain committed suicide.

Yuui was afraid the bloodline had died, but he was relived to find the chieftain also had a son that had come to Valeria with the rest of the tribe. After his father and uncle's deaths he lead the tribe into a long, bloody war against the natives of Valeria. With his strong magic, he had quickly dominated Valeria. He married into the royal family, which at reading that news, Yuui had started to get unnerved.

He started tracing the royal lineage, which was very tedious work. It only irritated him to be interrupted halfway through, but he put on his best manners and replied, "A little side research. It's personal and unrelated to my project. I guess I got distracted."

"It's almost dinner, and I'm looking forward to having some real conversation," Boris said, flopping down on a chair. Boris picked up one of the books on hexes, snorted, and tossed it on the floor in disdain. Yuui began to wonder about this young governor's magical talents; did they lean towards aggressive or recovery.

"I'm not much of conversationalist, unlike Fai," Yuui said. No need in hiding his identity to this man.

"Well, you're bound to be more entertaining than my regular retainers. Keep your false identity, by the way. I suspect some of my people like to talk to Valerians too much in exchange for... favors. But that's not a polite conversation for a prince."

Yuui reluctantly followed the young governor out of the tower. There were several Celians sitting around the long dining table, all drinking and talking. They paused and looked at Yuui, who was still wearing a glamor. They greeted him warmly and asked him for the latest gossip from Celes. He obliged with some minor stories, but he always hated being the center of attention.

He was served way too much wine in a fancy goblet, cold chicken, and turnips. He grew silent and listened to the conversation around him. Yuui found the conversation inane at best, asinine at worst. The more alcohol flowed, the more cackles at silly conversation happened. He was used to Fai being a heavy drinker, but he was at least somber when he drank.

He glanced over at Boris at the head of the table; he seemed somber and sober. He sat with his legs draped over the arm of his chair as he picked at his chicken with his fingers.

"...and then I says to him, you're a fool because that old story ended with the girl running off with that horse trainer and not the prince. She threw away all that money!" one of the men further down the table slurred.

Boris slammed his hand on the table and scowled. "According to the story it was the power of love that won out over wealth. It's a tale to illustrate that gold can never get in the way of true love."

The group got silent, but then one of the women at the table howled in laughter. She said, "Gold can be a powerful incentive to find love with a prince, no matter how odious he is."

Boris pointed to Yuui and asked, "So... if you were a prince and knew a woman just wanted your fortune and power, would you still marry her?"

"No," Yuui answered flatly. "If she could be bought with my money, then she could be bought with someone else's just as easily."

"Well, spoken," Boris said, lofting his goblet towards Yuui. "People with such power, like princes, should always guard themselves against unscrupulous suitors."

Yuui's mind drifted to Fai. He knew Fai was enamored with Kurogane before they left for Nihongo. He wondered if Fai's feelings for Kurogane had grown or extinguished. Yuui also wondered if Kurogane would return Fai's feelings. He had to admit he was worried about Fai's heart, because his twin wasn't as used to being as defensive as he was.

"I'm afraid I'm pretty tired. I'd like to get some sleep. Thanks for your hospitality, Governor," Yuui said, starting to dread staying in his first bedroom.

"If you need anything, just ring the bell and a servant will get it," Boris said.

Yuui nodded and fled the dining hall. When he was firmly locked away in his first bedroom he dropped his glamor and sank to the floor. It was dark and cold, but he could tell not a thing had been touched since he and Fai were banished. A thick layer of dust was everywhere.

He hugged his legs to his chest and closed his eyes, his back against the door. He knew he wasn't going to get any sleep, but he needed to try. Finally, fitful rest came to him on the tile floor.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked. Fai looked over to where Kurogane was propped up on his elbow beside him.

Fai sighed and then looked around their rented room. It was simple with a table, small fireplace, and an elk pelt to sleep on. It was early evening, but they had decided to turn in. They were at an inn just miles from Edo's borders. Heavy rain had bogged them down, legitimately delaying their trip back until the day before Kurogane's twenty-first birthday. Fai had been brooding all day.

Since leaving the shrine three days ago, Fai had badgered Kurogane about his plans to go back to Suwa, but the ninja had remained tight-lipped about his intentions. Now, Fai was in a sour mood because the time when they had to part was less than a day away.

He took a deep breath and figured there was no lying to get out of this. "Well, I was wondering if you've thought about staying at Shirosagi Castle for a little while longer."

"Like I told you, I haven't considered it," Kurogane replied. Fai felt his eyes narrow.

"Not even for a moment? You're going to pack up and leave for Suwa tomorrow?"

"That's my plan."

Fai's stomach sank. He started to feel used and angry. "Well then... I guess this is it?"

Fai was baffled by Kurogane's calm expression. The ninja settled on his back and wrapped up in a blanket, getting ready to fall asleep. That only infuriated Fai. He contemplated kicking or hexing Kurogane.

Instead, Fai calmed his hot temper and flopped over on his stomach. His hurt and anger were disturbed by Kurogane chiding him. "Have some faith in me."

Fai thought back over their last months together. Kurogane had proved himself again and again. Still, he had trouble trusting, because there was not one thing he'd seen Kurogane do to change things. Fai took a deep breath, but didn't answer. He buried his face in the wiry pelt and tried to stifle his tears.

Kurogane, to Fai's consternation, slept soundly. They took off for Shirosagi Castle at the first light of dawn. Fai refused to be the first one to speak; he was still angry with the ninja and pretty hurt. Kurogane, on the other hand, was in a contented silence with a placid expression.

They rode through an Edo that was just starting off its morning. People gave them sleepy half waves as they passed by towards the castle. Fai was astonished to see Princess Tomoyo waiting at the front gate of Shirosagi Castle. No one else was around, not even guards.

Kurogane got off his horse and gave the princess a bow. She smiled brightly and said, "You got a letter back from Suwa, Kurogane." She held out a rolled up scroll. "I got one from your parents as well. You have my consent to take him."

Kurogane unrolled the scroll and read; afterwards, he gave Fai a lop-sided smile. "I told you to have faith in me."

Fai got off his horse and took the scroll. "I can't read it."

"My parents have given me permission to bring you to Suwa. You'll be staying with me for the next six months. I wrote them a letter and sent it when Kentaro was here to check on me. You must have impressed him, because it seems he argued my case. My parents are very eager to meet you."

"I'm happy that worked out. I'll want to see you both off after you finish getting your things together," Tomoyo said. She left them alone in front of the castle.

"What...? I don't understand," Fai said, anger draining. He felt numb and free to talk now that they were alone.

"And I thought you were smart, mage. Get your things packed. You're moving to Suwa," Kurogane said. The ninja turned to leave with a too smug expression.

"Wait a minute!" Fai said, clutching the scroll in a balled up fist. Kurogane looked over his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me all this?"

"Because there was a chance my parents would have said no. Or Princess Tomoyo may have decided to keep you in Edo. I couldn't stand the thought of getting your hopes up only to have them crushed. I wanted to wait and give you good news."

"But you made me think you didn't care and that you weren't doing anything to keep us together," Fai said, marching up to Kurogane, fury on full tilt again.

"And I told you to have faith in me. I'm not letting you go until it becomes absolutely impossible. I mean that, so stop doubting me," Kurogane said. Fai was taken aback by Kurogane's narrowed eyes and tightened jaw. That's when it dawned on Fai how he'd wronged Kurogane; his stomach churned with some guilt.

"I guess I hurt your feelings over the last couple of days with my mistrust."

"I've never given you one reason to not trust me. I've been patient with you because of your childhood, but I need your trust if you choose to come with me to Suwa." It was a firm ultimatum.

Fai nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just that you aren't normally devious like this."

Kurogane smirked. "I guess your bad habits are rubbing off on me. Come on, I want to get on the road."

They went towards the entrance of Shirosagi Castle after tying up their horses at a post. Fai said, "I still think you should have told me instead of sneaking around like a little sissy."

"What! Idiot mage! I'll wring your scrawny neck!" Kurogane shouted at Fai as he ran off in laughter.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen:

"Stop fidgeting around," Kurogane snarled as Fai scrambled across his lap to the other side of the enclosed carriage. The blond mage hung out the window and waved at some of the farmers they were passing.

"Hello there! Nice to meet you!"

Kurogane yanked Fai back into the carriage by the collar, feeling heat come to his face. Thankfully, this was a carriage where the driver was outside, so he hadn't witnessed Fai's antics during the trip. "Must you make a scene wherever we go? Especially since we're in Suwa?"

"Oh yes, especially then, Kuro-gi," Fai said. "I want to make an impression. I will have to say, a lot of people have come out to watch us go by."

"Word gets around quick in farm villages. They probably heard you were coming and wanted to see if your hair and eyes were really as odd as everyone says."

"Odd?"

"Have you seen blonds since you've been here? Your eye color, that shade of blue, is also unseen here."

"Eye color?" Fai murmured and flopped on the seat next to Kurogane. The ninja noticed a definite shift in Fai's demeanor. He was now very still and quiet.

"Yeah, it was the first thing I noticed about you," Kurogane said.

Fai forced one of those vile, fake smiles on his face. "I hope my eyes don't really catch that much attention."

Kurogane didn't make any comment, but he certainly could tell Fai was holding something back. He figured Fai would tell him in his own time. Besides, his thoughts kept drifting towards his parents.

He hoped his mother's health hadn't declined any since he'd been gone. The last letter he'd received had assured him she rested regularly and maintained a good appetite. He also worried about his father pushing himself to keep demons at bay. All that could change, somewhat, thanks to Fai. He looked at the floorboard of the carriage where a small trunk of fluorite rested.

He looked outside the carriage and felt any last vestige of homesickness evaporate. The trees had lost their leaves and the chill of autumn was heavy. The land was becoming more and more familiar.

"Winter is going to come early," Kurogane observed.

Fai's fake smile softened some. "Do you get snow?"

Kurogane could tell there was some homesickness behind that question. He drew the curtains over the windows and took Fai's hand. "Yes, some. Not like what you're used to. You won't even have to break out that coat of yours."

Now Fai's smile grew devious. "I don't recall you upturning your nose at one the minute you left Luval for the first time."

"Yeah, well, the weather in Celes is insane."

"Insane, hun? Let me guess, you think we're crazy for living there."

Before Kurogane could give him a tart remark, the carriage came to a halt. Kurogane gave Fai's hand a firm squeeze and let it go when Fai looked suddenly excited. "You aren't nervous?"

"Who, me? You know I love meeting people. And I'm especially looking forward to meeting Kuro-rin's parents."

"Stop with the nicknames," Kurogane snarled, only to get a bright smile from the mage. He was starting to get a sense of dread. He was still trying to plot out how to feed Fai nothing but soup for the next six months and keep him from sake.

The carriage door opened and Kurogane got out. He felt joy at seeing his family home again, along with many of the retainers and servants for the Suwa family. All looked pleased to see the young lord again. At the end of the long line of people stood his parents.

He squared his shoulders and strode forward. His father was wearing his habitual, lopsided grin. His mother, on the other hand, looked as if she were about to cry in happiness. When he got to his parents he gave them a formal bow of respect and waited for his father to address him, as was custom.

"You've finished serving Princess Tomoyo, and Souma sends back a favorable report. I'm pleased with how you've conducted yourself," his father said.

"Thank you, Father, I..."

"But..." Lord Suwa interrupted. "...I'm going to have a word with you about your cousin Ran."

Kurogane kept a scowl off his face and vowed to settle the score with the hot-head. "Yes sir." He turned to his mother. "You shouldn't be out here in this cold."

"I would never miss your homecoming," she said before embracing him. He hugged her back, glad to see her face-to-face once again.

"So this is your guest?" Kurogane let go of Lady Suwa at his father's question.

Lord Suwa's eyebrow was quirked and he wore a bemused expression. His mother clamped a hand over her mouth and stifled a small giggle. Several servants' eyes went wide in dismay. He turned around in trepidation, looked at Fai, and it dawned on him why everyone was gawking.

He had started taking for granted Fai's wardrobe over the past few months. It was a pointless battle. Fai's clothes were a little more masculine now, but some of his clothing certainly had feminine details. One detail was wearing long sleeves, not as long as a furisode, but it certainly gave his clothing a feminine cut. Kurogane smacked his forehead for not thinking about checking Fai's pale blue outfit closer.

"Hello, Lord and Lady Suwa. It's my pleasure to meet you," Fai said, dragging the small chest of fluorite out of the carriage. He marched up to them with a huge smile.

"Father, Mother, this is Fai Fluorite, the mage of Celes. Fai, these are my parents, Lord and Lady Suwa." Kurogane watched carefully as his parents returned Fai's smile.

"Welcome to Suwa, mage of Celes," Lord Suwa said. "You're an honored guest of ours."

"Please, just call me Fai. I'm so grateful you let me come along with Kurgs."

"It's Kurogane! I warned you to knock it off, bratty mage!"

"Kurogane, don't yell at our guest like that. It's unseemly," Lady Suwa chided, looking surprised.

"Yes, listen to your mother, Kuro-pu," Fai chanted in a sing-song tone. Kurogane clenched his fists to keep from punching Fai in the nose. Fai, however, set the chest at Lord Suwa's feet and opened it. "Please accept this gift from Celes, Lord Suwa. It's fluorite, the stone that drives off demons in your realm. I'd be honored if you allowed me to cast wards around Suwa using fluorite."

"So this is the stuff everyone's been talking about? It seems to really work at keeping them back towards the sea," Lord Suwa said, picking up a crystal. "I accept the gift with much gratitude. And since it's your father's dictate that you work when you're here, it'll be your first task to cast wards around Suwa's boarders."

Kurogane looked at it, baffled. "I've never seen it that shade of blue before."

"It's comes in all sorts of colors, but blue is very special, Kuro-pu. It has healing properties and can restore health. I selected this from the stores that King Ashura sent. And this is for you, Lady Suwa. I made it before we left. I'm no healer like my brother, but I can at least provide this." Fai reached in the trunk and drew out a pendant made of blue fluorite on a gold chain. "This can give you some vitality if you wear it over time."

"Oh, it's beautiful. I'd be honored to wear it," she said. Fai held the pendant towards Lord Suwa, who then put it around his wife's neck.

Kurogane was very pleased at his parents warmth and welcome towards Fai; he was equally pleased at Fai's charm, generosity, and thoughtfulness. Lord Suwa turned to Kentaro in the line of retainers and said, "Take the fluorite and put it in safe keeping."

"Yes, sir," the one-eyed man said with a bow.

"Now time to celebrate. We have a special dinner planned in honor of your birthday. It's also to celebrate all of your accomplishments on your journey to becoming a man we can hold in high regard. We know that Suwa will be well cared for in the future," Lord Suwa said, absolutely brimming with pride and confidence. It made Kurogane's chest swell in pride to see how his father hold him in such high esteem.

"Oh, I love parties!" Fai exclaimed with clasped hands, bouncing from foot-to-foot. "I hope you'll invite me to join you."

"Of course! Like I said, you're an honored guest, which means you celebrate with our family," Lord Suwa said, giving Fai a friendly slap on the shoulder.

To which, Fai shouted, "Hyuu! Hyuu! Kuro-pon! Let's have some fun!"

"Damn it, mage! I'm not a reindeer!" Kurogane snarled.

"What's a reindeer?" Lady Suwa asked.

Kurogane sighed and shook his head. "It's a long story, Mother. I'll tell it to you while we eat."

* * *

"What do you mean? An escalation?" Ashura asked, feeling increasingly hostile.

Mayor Dayken gave a huge sigh before rubbing his bald scalp. "Every night we've had these bandits, and they won't stop. There are more of them, now, then my constables can handle."

Ashura's emotions suddenly turned dark, grisly, and craving. These bandits needed to be eliminated; it would be the perfect way to satisfy his compulsions.

"I will personally come to Vercasta and stop these bandits," Ashura said. "I want you to stay here and wait for Yuui to get back. It should only be a day or two more. Keep him here. He is not to leave Luval under any circumstances. He is not to come near me from this day forward. If he does, arrest him for treason against the crown. He may write me about his trip's success; that is all he's allowed."

Dayken hesitated, shock coming to his face, but the man gave a bow. "I'll make sure Master Yuui won't leave the castle."

Ashura felt his stomach rebel at the nightmarish compulsion to strangle Yuui, lately. It had become stronger and stronger, ringing in his consciousness to a level that was difficult to ignore. He was truly terrified he'd murder his own son when he came back from Valeria. Therefor, it was time to leave and do his job: maintaining peace and order in Celes. He could do this, and hopefully Yuui would find a cure.

Ashura, as he prepared to leave with his combat equipment, worried about Yuui. He stilled his breath and counted six more months until Fai was back. Six more months before Yuui was properly protected. He counted on Fai being strong enough to restrain him, if the time came.

* * *

Yuui's hand trembled as he turned the page. His research came down to one person in the linage: Chii, his own mother. No one else was a close match to the original chieftain's direct line. Everyone else had been executed. Yuui tried to remember his mother's face, but it wasn't coming to his memory.

Fai had told him that he was the one that found their mother after she killed herself, but he still had no memory of it. Fai had also told him he didn't speak for two weeks after he found her, but he didn't remember that either.

"That means we're Ashura's only hope," Yuui murmured, feeling a sense of relief. He'd gladly sacrifice his blood to reverse Ashura's curse.

"So what's this about the king?"

Yuui swirled around, clutching the royal history book to his chest. He was dismayed to see Governor Boris had, once again, snuck up on him. "It's impolite to not announce yourself."

"I'm not a polite person. It's the most useless virtue," Boris quipped. Yuui felt offended at the rebuke. Boris had an apathetic expression as he sat on a stack of forbidden books. "So I take it you've found whatever you're seeking? You'll be leaving soon?"

"Yes. I'm going to leave within the hour. I will want all these books in this tower to come with me to Celes. There's a lot of knowledge here. I will also recommend the king come visit."

Boris snickered. "So you think I'm a lousy governor?"

"I think you have some strange ideas and you're the youngest governor I've ever met," Yuui answered only to get a bemused expression from Boris.

"No one wants to serve here. It's a miserable assignment that fell to my father, and it then fell to me when he died. The king wants this place maintained and I've done that much."

"You need to do more," Yuui said, surprising himself at his assertiveness. He was also surprised at Boris' apathy. He saw brilliance in the man, but no enthusiasm with his lot in life. "Maybe you aren't the right one for this job. Maybe King Ashura needs to find you another job."

"I certainly don't want this responsibility, but the problem is that I don't know what I want."

"Then you need to be back in Celes if you feel you're not doing any good here."

"There is no reason for me to be anywhere different than here," Boris said. Melancholy hit Yuui's empathy hard; it struck him that this man was suffering from a deep depression. He felt pity for him.

"Please resign. You aren't fit to serve as governor."

Boris, rather than getting angry, only smirked and shook his head. He stood and turned to leave. "Right now, Valeria is in too much disarray. If I knew someone reliable would follow me, then I'd step down. So... send King Ashura. Maybe he'll know someone fit to hold my post."

Boris left the tower. Yuui's empathy was still dealing with the heaviness of depression. It was always the hardest thing to shake off. Not just Boris', but his own over his inability to remember his mother.

* * *

Kurogane was pleased with how well dinner went. Yes, Fai's table manners were atrocious, but he absolutely charmed his parents with stories about Celes and his his travels around Nihongo. His parents seem amused rather than offended over Fai's graceless eating.

As dinner wrapped up, Kurogane said to his father, "I'd like to take Fai to the borders tomorrow and start setting up the fluorite wards."

"Right away? That's very industrious of you. We'll leave at first light so we can beat winter," Lord Suwa said, leaning on his left arm with the elaborate dragon tattoo.

"And I was looking forward to spending some time with you," Lady Suwa said. "You just got home."

"Yes, but the sooner they go up, the better off you are, Mother."

Kentaro came in holding a bow. "Young Master, I found your grandfather's bow among the mage's possessions when I went to put his things in the guest room. I'll place it in your room."

"I gave it to the mage to use while he's here. He needed a weapon," Kurogane said.

"Then I'll put it back with the mage's things." Kentaro left with the bow.

Kurogane didn't like the surprised glances exchanged between his parents or their sudden silence. The bow was very sentimental and valuable. Fai seemed to pick up on it, too.

"I can return it, if it's a problem," Fai said.

"No, it's okay for you to use it," Lord Suwa answered, warming back up.

Fai smiled and said, "I've been taking good care of it. It was very generous of Kuro-ki to loan it to me."

"I hope it serves you well while you're here," Lord Suwa said.

"Let me show Fai to his room since we'll have a long day tomorrow," Kurogane said. After bidding his parents good night, he lead Fai down the hallway.

When they got to the privacy of the guest room Fai asked, "I suppose you aren't planning on telling your parents about us?"

"It's not something I was planning."

Fai's expression grew dour. "I understand. I don't want to put you in a bad situation with your parents."

"Would you tell King Ashura?" Kurogane asked.

"No, but I have another reason. He knows about my preference for both men and women, but I'm considered underage in the wizarding world. He wouldn't be pleased about us for that reason."

Kurogane felt the blood drain from his face as Fai got coy. "What do you mean? Women and some men get married around sixteen here."

"Well, thirty is more appropriate in Celes. I guess I didn't mention it because I wanted you, and I didn't want this chance to pass me by."

"You mean Ashura wouldn't approve because of your age?" Kurogane said, not able to keep irritation out of his voice.

"He'd be absolutely furious if he knew, but that's because he's my father and overly protective. Please understand that I really felt ready to be with you."

"You lied to me. You should have been upfront about that at the start. Instead you made me believe that it was acceptable in your culture. Now you've set me up for antagonism with your father."

"I don't want you in that situation, but I just couldn't let you go. I want you so badly," Fai pleaded, putting his arms around Kurogane's neck. Fai had changed a fair deal since being in Nihongo; there was no doubt in his mind that Fai was an adult capable of his own decisions. Kurogane placed his hands on Fai's hips and drew him close when his irritation drained in favor of desire.

"I want you too. Right now," Kurogane said softly before placing a kiss on Fai's soft cheek.

"Take me," Fai said, breathy.

Kurogane pulled Fai close. It wasn't long before they both lay on the ground, enjoying mutual caresses and kisses. Clothing was shed and hands roved over skin. Touches lead to more heated intimacy, melting them both after blissful tension. They lay tangled and enjoying mutual warmth.

"I won't be able to stay overnight," Kurogane said.

"I'll take what I can," Fai murmured drowsy.

"I'll hold you until you fall asleep," Kurogane said, stroking silky, blond hair absently.

* * *

Kentaro crept away from the guest room door with the quiver he'd forgotten to return earlier. His face was flush with what he had accidentally overheard, and by all means, he should go to Lord Suwa right away. It was his obligation.

He mulled over in his head how to handle this delicate situation. Kurogane was always very serious and duty bound. He just needed a reminder of what his obligations were, discreetly.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

Note to Lonely White Cloud: Kurogane's cousin is coming back! Enjoy.

Part Nineteen:

Kurogane started saddling his horse in the stable when Kentaro approached him. "I need to have a private word with you."

Kurogane looked over to where his father, Fai, and some other men were standing well out of earshot. They were looking over a map outside of the stable, planning out the most effective route around Suwa.

"Sure."

"Last night I tried returning this to the mage's guest room." Kentaro held up the quiver. "I accidentally overheard a conversation between you and the mage that I regret hearing." Kurogane took the quiver with trepidation.

Kurogane felt his face get hot and his stomach churn. He continued to saddle his horse, not looking at the man. "I don't know what you heard."

"I know that you're closer than friends with the mage. Is that why you brought him to Suwa?"

"It's not your concern," Kurogane snapped, nervous Kentaro would march over and tell his father.

"It's as if the young lord has forgotten his obligations to his family," Kentaro said, barely above a whisper.

"It's not like wakashudo type relationships don't exist here," Kurogane said. "You're in one now with Sedji."

"That's entirely different. Wakashudo is a master-apprentice relationship, and you aren't training the mage in anything. These types of arrangements are always meant to be temporary. I'm hoping you understand that."

"I understand that there is a time when Fai will probably go back to Celes," Kurogane said grimly.

The man's remaining eye narrowed. "The way you phrased that implies you wouldn't put him aside willingly."

Kurogane hated lying and he wasn't about to start. "No, I wouldn't," he said firmly.

"Then you should know that your mother started searching for your bride two months ago. She's in negotiations right now."

Kurogane's mouth went dry. He turned to the man. "She didn't mention it."

"Those are women's matters. They don't bother men with things like weddings. You know that."

"I don't want to get married."

"I'll be blunt. You're position in society doesn't afford you the privilege of choosing your mate. You're obligated to produce an heir for Suwa. When your mother selects your bride, you must set aside your activities with the mage. You may continue your friendship with him, just like a wakashudo relationship when the apprenticeship is over, but your energies must be put into continuing your family's bloodline."

"Kurogane, come on! You're being slow," Lord Suwa called out.

He finished cinching the saddle and asked, "Are you going to tell my parents?"

"No, unless you reject your bride. Then I'd have to." Kentaro reached out and laid a sympathetic hand on Kurogane's shoulder. "Enjoy what you have now, but understand this is only something you can have for a brief time. The tone of your conversation with the mage sounded as if you're too serious about your relationship with him."

Kurogane jerked away from him and mounted his horse. With bitterness and hostility in his voice he said, "Never fear I'll forget my duty to my parents."

With that, he spurred his horse out of the stable. He glared at Fai when the mage looked up at him with an innocent smile. Kurogane handed the quiver to Fai.

"Thanks, Kuro-kuro, I was looking for that this morning," Fai said brightly.

"Take better care of it," Kurogane snapped.

Fai looked stunned for a moment and then put on a fake smile over his hurt. "I'm sorry about that. I'll be more careful."

"Tsk, I doubt that," Kurogane snarled and turned towards his father to keep from watching Fai. "I'm ready. Let's go."

"You haven't changed much. So serious and devoted to completing any task you set your mind to," Lord Suwa said, mounting his own horse.

"So was Kuro-ki just as cranky as a child?" Fai asked, scrabbling up on his horse. "You two look so much alike, but seem so different."

Lord Suwa laughed and nodded. "Most certainly. The brat never liked being teased when he was a kid. Always crabby. That's probably why he snarls at you all the time, you tease him pretty hard. So did I."

"I'm not a brat," Kurogane grumbled through gritted teeth. He was in no mood for where Fai and Lord Suwa's conversation was going: his childhood. It was a really wonderful childhood, but he didn't want to share it with Fai after Kentaro's threat. He spurred his horse towards the woods and tuned out his father and Fai's joking banter at his expense.

* * *

Yuui felt his feet land on the marble floor as the swirl of light blue runes broke up. The cold air of Celes bit his skin once again, even though he was inside Luval Castle.

"Welcome home, Master Yuui. I hope your trip was pleasant? King Ashura didn't tell me where you went."

He turned around as he started to warm from the roaring fireplace. He realized he'd landed in the dining hall of Luval Castle. The long, oak banquet table was set for four. He then turned to the bald man greeting him.

"Mayor Dayken? Where is my father? I need to see him right away!"

"The king is out taking care of some bandits around Vercasta. He asked that you stay at Luval until his return."

Yuui shook his head vigorously. "I must see him now. It's an emergency."

Suddenly, Yuui's empathy picked up that Dayken was getting nervous. "I cannot allow you to leave. King Ashura ordered it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to Vercasta to find my father." Yuui tried walking past Dayken. Yuui was shocked when the mayor snatched away his staff and gave him a grave expression.

"You'll be arrested if you set foot outside of this castle."

"What? What charges?"

"Treason against the crown. You are under strict orders to not approach the king."

Yuui turned to leave when two guards approached him. Both guards, men he'd know since his adoption, were uncomfortable but determined. Dayken said, "Please, Master Yuui, do as the king bids and stay."

He turned to the mayor and let out a deep sigh. If only he was as devious or as dogged as Fai, he could talk himself out of Luval. Then again, he could ask for the next best thing. "I'll stay, but can you at least send for my friend, Zellen? I'd like some company while I wait."

"Of course. You can have company, but you must promise to not leave."

Before Yuui was forced into making a promise he had no intentions of keeping, Milcent appeared. "Mayor, Duchess Naidra Harvoan and her granddaughters aren't quite ready for dinner yet. They, once again, asked after Master Yuui's whereabouts." The girl-servant glanced over to Yuui, blushed, and then courtesied. "Welcome home, Master Yuui. I'm afraid you have company that's anxious to see you."

"Me? Why would the Duchess want to see me and not King Ashura?"

"She doesn't say," Milcent replied.

Dayken laid a hand on Yuui's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "She's been making a pest of herself for days. You should give her an audience."

"I'd rather not, but tell her I'll see her at dinner tonight. Also, see that Zellen is invited."

There was a sudden popping noise and the flutter of dissipating, glowing, purple runes. Yuui was shocked to see Governor Boris lounging on a pile of books in the dinning hall. "How about me? Goodness knows you ate enough of my food over the last week."

"I wasn't expecting you."

"You said you wanted these books packed up and brought over, and I thought it might lift my spirits to visit Celes," Boris slid off the massive pile of books and slung his silver and fluorite staff over his shoulder. "So? Am I welcome?"

Yuui felt himself smiling in spite of the press of Boris' depression in his head. Maybe he could convince the man to let him prescribe some alchemical treatments. "You are more than welcome, Governor. As a matter of fact, I'd like you to stay as my guest."

"How long, Prince Yuui? You know I have all of debauched Valeria to govern."

"You'll stay as long as I need you," Yuui said. "In return, I'll send Vlad D Klaus to watch after Valeria. He's very strict."

"You can't make those orders officially," Mayor Dayken pointed out.

"I take it King Ashura left you in charge of me. That makes you my regent. You have the power to give those orders, and if you wish me to stay in Luval with no argument, you'll make them official," Yuui said, forcing authority into his voice that he didn't feel.

Dayken looked peeved, but nodded in acquiescences. Dayken left with Milcent to carry out Yuui's orders. Boris gave a slow, mocking clap. "Well played, Prince."

"I didn't do that for your amusement."

"I'm amused by you, nonetheless," Boris said, giving Yuui a smirk. Yuui felt annoyed at the tart man's remark. "Your dislike of me is obvious. So why are you enduring me? "

"Yuui, it's so nice to see you," Duchess Naidra called out from the doorway. The sound of her voice was like fingernails on a slate to Yuui. Her granddaughters were in tow: ages eighteen, fifteen, and thirteen. All three girls were in elaborate, ivory dresses and all were impeccably coiffed.

Yuui turned to Boris and said softly out of the intruders' earshot, "That's why."

Boris nodded and said softly, "I'm jaded enough to handle this sort of work. She'll rue the day she laid eyes on me. That is... if that's what His Highness desires?"

"Yes," Yuui gushed.

A bright gold set of runes dissipated in midair, and Zellen appeared by Yuui. "You're back!"

"Can you stay here for a little while, Zel? I need your help."

Zellen gave him a chipper smile. "Anything for you."

The Duchess strutted forward with her granddaughters following. "I wasn't expecting guests tonight. I wanted to have a conversation with you, Yuui."

"Well, I invited the governor and my friend. It would violate etiquette if I took back my offer."

"And the prince is quite big on politeness," Boris quipped before slumping in a chair at the long table, draping his staff across his lap.

The duchess glowered at Boris, but he only smirked back at the woman. Yuui could feel the man's depression lifting slightly, but he wondered why. Meanwhile, the duchess' aggravation was on full tilt.

Zellen leaned over and whispered to Yuui, "This is going to be a long night, isn't it, Yu?"

"Yeah," Yuui admitted.

Zellen shook his head and said, "If only Fai were here. I could have some entertainment harassing him. I wonder what that bum is up to right now. Knowing him, he probably has his feet propped up as he gulps down liquor and chocolates."

* * *

Fai let the arrow fly through the pouring rain, hitting the demon in the chest. He ducked as a second one swooped for his head. Kurogane leaped up and sliced that demon in two just as his father finished off a third one yards away.

"Nice job, Kuro-gi," Fai said and started walking closer towards Kurogane. Fai slipped, unlike his usual graceful moves, and slid to the muddy ground. Fai took on a huge pout and teased, "Oh! What did you call this horrible stuff again? Rain? I call it dreadful."

Lord Suwa reached down and picked Fai up by the elbow, snickering at Fai, who was now coated in mud, including his hair and face. "Nothing a good bath won't take care of. You know, it's strange hearing someone not know what rain is."

"Yeah, if you'd seen Celes, you'd know why," Kurogane quipped, with crossed arms. "Stinking ice pit."

"I've seen some since I've been here in Nihongo. There is some rain in the far south of Celes, where wheat is grown, but I've never been there when it was raining. Mostly, we get sleet in the summer where I live. It's kind of like this mixed with snow," Fai said to Lord Suwa, and then he turned to Kurogane. "And Kuro-rude should keep his shabby opinions to his great big know-it-all self."

Fai saw nothing but irritation cross his lover's face, but he was sick and tired of Kurogane's aloofness over the past three weeks, since they had left his family's home. He understood that they were too busy to spend time together, and, not to mention, they were right under his father's eyes. Still, Fai didn't think it was too much to ask for friendly teasing rather than the sharp tone Kurogane had adopted lately.

"Really, Kurogane. You were a guest of the ice king. I won't have you disrespecting his kindness," Lord Suwa chided as he helped Fai onto his horse.

Fai watched Kurogane's expression get even darker as he said, "Yes, sir."

He really wanted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Kurogane. Instead, he looked over the damp field and pointed to a small hill in the distance. "That's where I'll cast the ward."

"Good. I want to get to to the nearby village and get dry," Lord Suwa said as Kentaro and the rest of the men rode up. They had been scouting around the field, making sure no other demons would sneak up on them as they got rid of the three lurking around.

"There should be nothing to harm you at that hill, mage," Kentaro reported as the rain started picking up.

"I hope you made sure. My vow to the ice king is at stake," Kurogane said. Fai noted something very unpleasant about the way Kurogane spoke; it was hostile and accusing. Maybe Kurogane also had some issue with Kentaro and it wasn't just him.

Fai could tell the steward was offended by the sudden wrath in his face. "Is the young lord implying I wouldn't do my job and protect the mage of Celes for some reason?"

After a moment, Kurogane shook his head. "No, I'm not. Forgive my insult."

"Forgiven," Kentaro snapped.

Fai decided to ride on and hurry with casting the ward. He looked over his shoulder to see Kurogane was getting some sort of dressing down from his father. Fai decided he'd corner Kurogane tonight and force him to talk about what had soured his mood.

* * *

"What? Give up my Aya to Suwa? Never! I'm her guardian, now that our parents are gone, and I refuse to rush into finding her a husband," Ran growled at Mamoru Takatori. They were in the Takatori family home in the main room where where Mamoru granted audiences with petitioners from his Tsukiyono province. His father had used this room to plot and scheme evil, but he was determined to create a new history in this room.

"But, Ran, don't you see how beneficial this is? Rumor has it that Schwarz is somewhere around Suwa. It would be a way we could travel without raising suspicions."

"Then offer up your sister to Lady Suwa! Ouka's sixteen as well, and she's put away her mourning clothes and adopted wearing a furisode, which means she's looking for a husband."

"I can't put her up as a candidate. You know Ouka's temperament would lead to her being refused by Lady Suwa, even if it got far enough for an official visit. Besides, Ouka's not really looking for a husband, she only wants the glamor of being courted, because she's hopelessly romantic. I know she'd back out at the last minute and bring shame to the Takatori name. Our father spoiled her way too much to be a suitable bride for someone like Kurogane. Aya-chan has a sweet temperament like Lady Suwa's. Admit Aya-chan is a much better match. "

"For that disrespectful, improper lout that tolerates vixens? Not a chance I'd hand over someone precious to me to that..." Ran then growled and slammed his hand on the table where Lady Suwa's petition on a scroll rested. "And you want me to hand her over so we can finally get our revenge on Schwarz? You're asking me to give up the one thing I prize above claiming those four heads."

"Please be reasonable. This is for Aya-chan, too. You need to let her come out of mourning for your parents. The best way to do that is to find her a husband and let her start a family. Kurogane is a good man. You know it. He'll treat her fairly and let her continue her duties as a miko, just like his mother."

"No. I won't agree to it."

Mamoru knew Ran would be tough to convince so he had prepared to play dirty. "You're telling me that you would jeopardize Tsukiyono's standing and refuse such a plum proposal for your sister. It could strengthen ties between Suwa and Tsukiyono that we desperately need in our quest. Your sister could gain status with this match, and you'd refuse her the upward move? In the Fujimiya linage your mother and Lady Suwa were cousins that had a great friendship, so the match would be ideal. You're not thinking of Aya-chan's well-being."

"How dare you! I only think of my sister and her well-being! So never mind about what I decide for my sister. The four of us need to go to Suwa and hunt down Schwarz like men and not hide behind a furisode. Let's go. Now."

"Then I'm not letting you get anywhere near Suwa without your sister. I want you to ensure her safety, rather than concentrate too much on Schwarz. You've ruined our chances before. Not again. You agree to Aya-chan going with us, or you don't go."

Ran's eyes narrowed lethally. "You'd use my sister against me?"

"For her own good! If you can't see Kurogane is an excellent match for her, then you're blind and overprotective. Come to your senses and do the right thing for your sister."

Ran took a long, drawn-out breath. "Fine. I'll consent to seeking out this match, but it doesn't mean it'll happen in the end. My cousin doesn't deserve someone a special as Aya."

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty:

Yuui sat at the head of the table, since he was the highest ranking; however, the attention was certainly not on him. He decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and let Boris do his work. The man made rudeness into an art form, and Yuui was starting to be grateful he wasn't on Boris' bad side. Fai was a piker in bad behavior next to this man.

"...and Olena is quite accomplished in music," the duchess said, referring to her eighteen year old granddaughter. "Didn't Ashura have you musically trained, too, Yuui?"

"Yes, but I haven't had time to keep up with it since I'm studying for my D title," Yuui admitted, missing playing his violin. Ashura had always encouraged other pursuits besides magic. Yuui was drawn to music and was talented with it. Fai, on the other hand, had a real talent for art.

"Maybe we could play together, Master Yuui?" Olena asked, giving him a smile and batting her eyes at him. He kept from flinching, but couldn't find the strength to plaster on a fake smile like Fai. He never could put up a veneer like his twin.

"I'm sure you'd just love playing with the prince," Boris quipped, heavy on the innuendo as he draped his leg over his chair's arm.

Yuui felt Olena get embarrassed and angry, as did Duchess Naidra Harvoan. He also felt Boris was getting a distinct pleasure from aggravating the women at the table. Yuui knew she wouldn't stoop to challenging him on his meaning. That would be too vulgar in this situation. Instead, she went to a more direct assault.

"And once again, what do you do? Govern a backwater, conquered land?"

"I do something productive with my time rather than pimp out girls," Boris replied as he snatched a piece of roast beef from a plater and then popped it in his mouth. Then he licked every finger on his left hand in a protracted, disgusting, and sexually suggestive way.

"You are impertinent! I'll talk to my nephew about his appointments when he gets back," Naidra said.

"I hope he fires me. It'd be a perfect solution! I could then pursue a new hobby. Like courting one of your granddaughters, since they're up for auction."

"You pig!" The duchess turned to Yuui as she stood and tossed down her napkin. "You get rid of this man or I will tell Ashura. We will have a privet conversation over breakfast tomorrow. Get used to the idea." With that, she turned to her granddaughters and said, "Come, girls. I won't have you exposed to such a vulgar person."

Boris hoisted his feet up and slammed them on the table right next to the duchess' plate of food. "Giving up already? I was looking forward to a real game."

"You wait, you toad," Naidra said. Her eyes narrowed and she leaned towards Boris with a knowing smirk. "Don't get in my way. You'll just harm yourself."

Boris met her gaze, matching every bit of nastiness. He spared Yuui a passing, somber glance, before meeting her harsh gaze again. He then said, "Some things are worth harming yourself over. May as well head towards the cliff at full speed, Duchess. We'll see who cries 'uncle' first."

The duchess and her granddaughters left in a flurry. Once they where gone, Zellen busted out in laugher. "Oh my! That was the best dinner party I've been invited to! Governor, you're my new hero!"

Boris waved his hand in the air. "Bah! That type of woman won't give up easily. She's hellbent on getting the prince under her control. If you are his friend, you'll keep your eyes open for anything underhanded."

"There is a more important matter I need both of you to help me with. I'm going to trust you both with a family secret. I'm hoping you'll aid me on my quest."

"Yu, I'd do anything to help you. We're friends, after all. What's got you so upset?" Zellen asked, getting concerned.

"Something to do with King Ashura, no doubt?" Boris guessed.

Yuui quivered and nodded. "I guess you noticed my research."

"Of course. So... why don't we find a private place to go talk?" Boris asked. "I have a feeling we could have eavesdroppers."

"Follow me," Yuui said, leading them from the dinning hall.

* * *

"Kuroga-gi, let me in or you'll have to explain to you father why I slept at your doorway," Fai, now freshly bathed and mud free, threatened.

Kurogane open the door and glared at the mage. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Do you really want to test me?"

Kurogane snatched Fai by the arm and yanked him in his room at the inn. "Would you keep your mouth shut?" he snarled, squeezing his upper arm.

"Ow... Kurgs, loosen up unless you're inviting me to play around," Fai said, baffled at Kurogane's frigid hostility. Kurogane yanked Fai out of the room, down the hallway, and onto a deck where they were far apart from others. The rain still poured, but there was an overhang keeping them dry. "You've been rather cranky lately. What's gotten into you?"

"Kentaro knows about us."

Fai dropped his teasing; something was very serious in Kurogane's manners. "Oh... How much of a problem is that?"

"A big one. He's not going to tell my parents unless I agree to certain things."

"Certain things?"

Kurogane grew grave and he let go of Fai's arm. "It seems my mother is trying to find me a bride." Fai's mouth got dry and his stomach soured. He was stunned silent. "It's not something I want. Please understand that clearly. I want to be with you for as long as I can."

"How much longer will that be?" Fai finally asked, his throat almost too dry to talk.

"I don't know. It depends when she finds someone suitable. Even then, I'm sure I won't want to give you up."

Fai felt the color drain from his face. He pushed on a false smile to cover how offended he felt at what Kurogane was implying. He turned to watch the rain. "So Kuro-sama wants me to be his, for lack of a better term, concubine?"

"I'll try to delay this as long as I can. I'm hoping to put it off at least until you have to go back to Celes. I don't want to dishonor you or my parents by continuing our relationship if I'm forced into marriage. But I know that I'll still want only you."

Fai nodded and calmed down after Kurogane became more clear. "I'll trust you to do what you can. In the meanwhile, we'll take what we can."

"I'll do everything within my power to delay it. I promise that," Kurogane said.

* * *

Fyodor looked over at his two companions: Gosha and Igus. They looked as spooked out as he felt. The three of them drew late night guard patrol for the bandit's encampment. It was only sleeting so the weather wasn't so bad. It was the rumors that caused a chill.

"I don't believe that. Ty's whole camp demolished? And his whole band murdered?" Fyodor asked, hoping they'd say it was a twisted joke they were playing.

Igus shook his head and said, "It was true. Adrik's band found the whole scene. The bodies were all torn apart with hexes, all of them drained of their blood."

"I heard their heads were all on pikes," Gosha said, with wide, worried eyes.

"Pikes? Really? Not in two thousand years have pikes been used. That one mad king... Rummovan? Yeah, that's the bastard. His own son ended up killing him and taking over. He put the old man's head on a pike and declared that would be the last of it," Fyodor said.

"What do you think it is?" Igus asked. "They say it was a beast like a werewolf."

"Are you kidding me? Werewolves haven't been around in two thousand years, either. Not since Mad King Rummovan. I think it was simply an attacking rival band of bandits. That's why we're on this extra guard duty. No one is going to take chances," Fyodor said.

"Aren't we all supposed to be allies now?" Gosha asked.

"Yeah, but would you trust a fellow bandit? We steal and rape, for goodness sakes," Fyodor replied.

The three of them chuckled and huddled a little closer to their campfire that was yards away from the tents of the eight sleeping bandits in their band. They suddenly felt a wind whip through the night air. The tingle of magic crackled in the tree line; there was a bright, green glow.

The three of them rose and grabbed their swords. Fyodor called out, "Who's there!"

Moments later a tall, dark haired man walked from the darkness of the woods. The man wore the finest robes, but they were blood stained along with the man's pale skin. He held up his right hand, fingers twisted like claws of a wild mountain cat. His left hand aimed his magic staff towards them.

"Don't you recognize your king?"

"King Ashura?" Igus asked and then bolted towards the camp. A greenish light lashed out and crushed the man's head.

Fyodor dropped his sword in shock at the gore now on the snowy ground. "You just killed him! We surrender!"

"I no longer give quarter to thieves and rapists," Ashura said, moving his staff towards Fyodor. Minutes later the man felt excruciating pain and then fell dead into the snow.

* * *

"And you both have sworn to me to keep King Ashura's secret. I know you'll keep it," Yuui said, reminding them of their promises before he divulged the secret of the curse. They were standing on the far north battlement of Luval. A light summer's sleet fell around the three of them.

"I won't tell a soul," Zellen swore, solemnly.

"This is bad, indeed. And yes, have no fear. I despise loose tongued people," Boris affirmed. "We'll have to get the king back here for the treatment. Do you think he'll be back soon?"

"I don't know. This isn't like him. I really need to find him, quickly, before he harms anyone. It could be any day now. Please help me get out of the castle."

"Well, that's easy. I'll wear a glamor and play you," Zellen said, brightly. "It'll be like a big practical joke. But... I don't like the idea of you going out there with a bunch of bandits and such. They can be dangerous, too."

"I've been known to cast a few hexes. I'll go with the prince," Boris offered. "Just don't get caught, or they'll send constables out."

"Don't worry, I got this handled." Zellen lofted his hand, traced yellow runes in the air, and pointed at his face. Yuui felt his breath leave him; he started to shiver and tear up.

"Yu? Are you okay?"

Yuui looked at his friend that was now wearing his face. "For a minute, it was like having Fai back. I just wasn't prepared."

"Well then, I'll have to put more of a mope in my act," Zellen said. He turned to Boris and then said, "Please watch after Yuui."

"Don't worry about his pretty, little head. It'll be back here by the end of the week," Boris said, lofting his staff. He closed his hazel eyes and started smiling. "Awe, Celes ley lines. Are you going to let me travel to Vercasta? I thought so. Ready to go, Highness?"

"Yes. Take care, Zel."

"I've got this covered."

The governor started writing in the air with the casting tip of his silver and fluorite staff. Yuui felt Boris' purple rune set snake out towards him, engulfing him. Within seconds, he and the governor landed in Vercasta's town square.

* * *

Zellen toughened himself for whatever was to come his way at breakfast. He hoped he could fake Yuui's personality enough to fool Duchess Naidra and Mayor Dayken. After all, Zellen didn't have a shy bone in his body. The duchess arrived, once again, with all her granddaughters. Milcent served them breakfast, everyone was silent.

"Milcent, where is Mayor Dayken?" Zellen finally asked, hoping the man would be absent.

"He had to consult with Vlad D Klaus before sending him off to Valeria, Master Yuui."

"Good."

"Will your gusts be having breakfast?" Milcent asked. The duchess shot him a condescending, challenging glare. Zellen slumped his shoulders and shook his head as if the woman had corned him. Yuui, when stressed, would use fewer and fewer words and would stop looking people in the eyes. Milcent gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "Very good, Master Yuui."

The girl left quickly after everyone started eating. "So, Yuui, last night, before we were rudely interrupted, I didn't get a chance to reacquainted you with my other two granddaughters. You remember Drysi and Bresha?"

Zellen glanced over, careful to not give them a direct look. Olena, no doubt still angry over last night, was scowling at her breakfast. Bresha, the thirteen year old, gave him a charming smile. She seemed like a cute, sweet child. It was Drysi, the middle girl, that intrigued him. She looked to be as shy as Yuui, if not more so. And it was a shame, she was certainly the prettiest one of the lot.

"So I believe we were talking music? This afternoon you and Olena should have some practice," the duchess said. Zellen mental kicked himself, he couldn't play a note.

"I'm really busy this afternoon with my studies," he mumbled softly, gluing his eyes to his plate.

"You spend too much time in Ashura's library. He's not introducing you to some of the finer things in society. Look at your brother's behavior and what it's done for him to not attend more parties and develop proper hobbies."

Zellen felt his teeth grit. He was grateful Yuui wasn't here to hear the slam against Fai. He'd be pissed. Zellen glowered at Duchess Naidra. "Fai makes his own messes. That's not King Ashura's fault. Besides, he has art as a hobby."

Zellen noticed Drysi perk up at the mention of art. She had the most charming blush come to her cheeks when she noticed Zellen staring at her. He wanted to give her a reassuring smile, but that wouldn't be Yuui-like behavior.

"Well, I think you should put aside your studies this afternoon and have a picnic with us. "It might help your demeanor."

Zellen thought of declining, but it would be like Yuui-like behavior to get bullied into something as silly as a picnic. Another thing that convinced him would be his chance at trying to break though Drysi's shyness. It would be a challenge since he was playing Yuui, Mister Bashful himself. It was fine, Zellen was up to the challenge.

"I'll go," he said softly.

* * *

_:So that's the mage?:_ Schuldig project the thought to his unconventional family. The four members of Schwarz were laying on a cliff above where the group of ninja's and the mage road their horses. _:We can take this batch.:_

_:I told you, when the mage has a bitter argument with that man, the one with the dragon tattoo, that's when we take them. They'll be too busy exchanging nasty words to see us. They won't be paying attention to us. These men are too weary right now,:_ Brad's thoughts traveled over Schuldig's established, telepathic link.

_:I hope soon,:_ Nagi's thought traveled to the group.

_:When the trees turn pink again. Some time right as winter is giving way to spring. So let's get supplies and settle in. I don't want to be bothered by that Takatori brat until we have a chance to grab the mage,: _Brad thought.

* * *

"Welcome home," Lady Suwa said as the group came riding up. She didn't miss how they all looked weary from their travels. They dismounted their horses, and the grooms fetched them. Lord Suwa walked up to her, decidedly looking vexed. Her son looked equally vexed, as did Kentaro. The two other ninjas that went along took their leave with Kentaro. The only one with a smile was the blond mage, and Lady Suwa suspected that was forced.

A wind swept through the courtyard and white flakes drifted down. It was the first snow. The mage looked up and his face truly brightened. "Look, Kuro-lu! Snow! Finally!" As if re-energized, the mage start skipping around the yard, arms held high as he tried to catch the flakes.

"I told you it was coming," Kurogane said. "You just had to be patient."

"I'm so thrilled. I hope it sticks, but the ground seems too warm."

"It is," Lord Suwa said. "Kurogane, you and the mage go get cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes, sir," Kurogane said. It was a struggle wrangling Fai, but Kurogane finally managed to drag him inside.

"What's wrong, Hondo?" Lady Suwa asked.

"It's Kurogane. He's very changed. He seemed uptight, like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. When I asked him to share what was bothering him, he refused to say."

"He's a man now. Maybe he wants to try to solve his problems on his own?"

"I don't know. It seems to be pretty large. Why don't you try talking to him after dinner, Hitomi?"

"I will. Maybe the news I have for him will lighten his spirits."

"Oh?"

"I selected a bride for him," Lady Suwa said, pleased at her husband's sudden smile at the news.

"And who is the unlucky girl that has to put up with our crabby son?"

"Aya Fujimiya."

To be continued.


	21. Chapter 21

Part Twenty-One:

The picnic wasn't nearly as bad as Zellen, who was still standing in for Yuui, had anticipated. There was good food and the weather was clear. They ate at a nearby lake with a beautiful park and marble statues. The only reason Dayken let him out of Luval was that he promised to come right back; Yuui was always good as his word, unlike his twin. The only bad part was the duchess; she was nagging about some nobles he didn't know. At least she was biting her tongue about Fai and not criticizing King Ashura.

Olena couldn't be bothered with him, shooting him nasty looks every now and again. Bresha, on the other hand, was distracted with a book while trying a warming spell on a teapot. Drysi was silent, hands folded on her lap. She looked as bored as Zellen was with Duchess Naidra's gossip. He gave her a small smile. She blushed and focused on her gloved hands.

"Well, Yuui, you certainly aren't much on talk," the duchess noted.

"I let King Ashura handle issues with nobles." Zellen's family wasn't noble in the least, and he was an orphan. His aunt had raised him from humble circumstances. She'd made her fame from her talent as a healer with a D title, and Zellen had shown the same talent. She won the election in Kella purely on her solid policies that supported popular King Ashura.

Zellen had told his aunt he was keeping Yuui company while he was confined to Luval, and she'd agreed to let him stay as long as he was needed, but if she knew he was pulling off this scheme, she'd blister his hide with one of the few hexes she knew.

"Well you better start caring more about these things," the duchess snapped, jarring Zellen from his thoughts about his auntie's rare wrath.

Zellen wanted to shrug and tell Duchess Naidra she could go get stuffed, but that would certainly not be Yuui's style. So he nodded and adopted a sulking expression as the duchess launched into more gossip. Bresha caught his attention, she wasn't tracing the proper rune set. Her pink runes dissolved uselessly around the teapot.

Zellen almost traced the correct ones to show her, but then stopped himself. His yellow signal color would give him away for sure. "In the middle you need to use algiz, not jera," he offered.

"Oh... I see now. Thank you, Yuui," Bresha said. She then traced the correct set. The teapot started steaming.

"Good work," Zellen complimented and gave the girl a wide smile. He then turned to Drysi and asked, "So, are you study magic, too?"

"No, she only has psychometry and she scrys pretty well," Bresha said. "But that's better than Olena who won't even study magic because she's too busy being boy crazy."

"You little brat," Olena snarled. She then ran back to the sled in frustration. Her little sister chased after her chanting "boy crazy, boy crazy" all the way.

Zellen breathed a mental sigh that he hadn't touched an object and handed it to Drysi. That would have put an end to this game. It explained why Drysi wore gloves, even indoors. It also explained her shyness. The very few people with psychometry were notoriously withdrawn. Most never even bothered to find mates, because physical touching was usually awkward and sometimes even painful. Empaths were kind of the same. Zellen knew that from being Yuui's friend. Now he had even less respect for the duchess, trying to get this girl as a potential wife for Yuui was cruel to them both.

"You didn't remember that?" the duchess asked, furrowing her brow.

"No, I guess not. It's been a long time," Zellen said. Loud voices from the sled drew the duchess' attention back to her granddaughters.

She rose and chased after the other girls, ready to scold them for their argument. Zellen looked over at Drysi and moved a little closer to her on the bench they were sitting on. "I don't think you've said two words since you've been here. Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm fine. I guess I'm a little homesick."

Zellen gave her a warm smile. "I'll do what I can to entertain you. How about a walk around the lake? I really could use the company."

She looked as if she was going to decline. Drysi then looked over where her grandmother was scolding her sisters. She nodded.

"I'd offer you a hand up, but I'd hate to cause you discomfort," Zellen said, standing and remembering his best court manners.

"I'm wearing gloves," she pointed out. So he took her hand, his heart thudding in happiness as he helped her to her feet. They quietly slipped away from the row in the sled.

* * *

Boris led Yuui to the edge of the forest surrounding Vercasta. Yuui paused by several trees that had been destroyed. Even months after a hex casting, he could still feel Fai's handiwork.

Boris turned to him. "What is it?"

"My brother was here and destroyed these trees for some reason. It must have been when I was in the coma," Yuui said.

"We need to find shelter."

"I can't cast any spells. My father would track me down. He's always been able to feel any spells Fai or I cast," Yuui said.

"Then don't cast, at all. We need to sneak up on His Royal Highness," Boris said, running his hand over his dark brown, wavy hair. "If I recall right, the king casts in green?"

"Yes."

"Then we can find him the next time he casts, or anyone that has a green signal color. I have a piss poor way to track him because about a tenth of the mages on Celes casts in green, but it's all we have, because I won't make you into bait by having you cast," Boris explained. "He must be extraordinarily attuned to you to be able to pick out your spells among all the casters in Celes."

"It's how he found us in the pit on Valaria. We were trying hard to use magic to protect ourselves, but the pit has anti-magical properties. I think our struggles caught his attention, since he's so powerful, and somehow, when he crossed over into the pit to get us there was a strong bond created between us and him. No one ever figured out why."

"It's a cursed place, that pit on Valeria. I kept constructing fence after fence around it to no avail. Each fence dissolves. My main work as governor has always been getting rid of that atrocity exhibition." Yuui knew Boris talked of magical fences, which were a barrier to keep people away from a place. His spirits were deflated by talk of the pit; his time there had altered him.

He found new respect for Boris when he knew that task was his main focus. Boris said, "To be bonded like that could actually be a curse that's on you twins and your father, but it's something the three of you find joy in. Something that actually strengthens your father-son relationships. In an odd way, the pit may have granted you a blessing rather than a curse."

Yuui felt as if he were slapped in the face at first, but then he thought out what happened. Yes, sometimes curses could inadvertently cause happiness in the big picture. He'd never considered his time in the pit as a blessing. It was a horror he never wanted to remember, but when Ashura rescued him, he'd never felt a greater joy.

Yuui put aside his musing and focused on what was at hand, because the night was getting colder. "I know where there's an abandoned grain silo. We can at least have some shelter while we wait."

Yuui lead them to the outskirts of Vercasta where the dark grain silo stood. Boris used his magic to break into the silo. When they were inside with a closed door, Yuui relaxed a little. His eyes hurt for a second as there were purple, flaring runes. The rune set formed into a glowing, lavender ball floating in midair.

"The minute the king casts, it'll turn green and guide us to him," Boris explained.

"You'll have to teach me that tracking spell," Yuui said, impressed with the governor.

Boris found a pile of tarps and flopped down on them, making himself at home. He finally smirked at Yuui and said, "Come here." Yuui walked over and knelt by the man. "I know you have empathy, but endure it." Boris tugged off his gloves and then tugged off Yuui's. Yuui had a fair idea of the way he was going to teach Yuui: tracing.

Tracing worked between he and Ashura because he trusted Ashura implicitly. He and Fai also would help each other study by tracing. He had tried it with Tanya and Zellen a few times, but it was always difficult because their emotions were distracting.

Tracing with a depressed mage was certainly intimidating to Yuui. The other way to learn would involve him memorizing the rune set and casting it over and over, which he couldn't do right now. Tracing wasn't the preferred method of learning magic because it was always very exhausting to both mages participating.

Yuui held up his trembling hand. Boris sat up and took Yuui's right wrist in a firm grip. The contact was jarring. He felt Boris' despair and self-loathing on the surface, but deeper was pity, compassion, fear. These were the things Boris felt towards him. Yuui knew he should respect Boris, but he couldn't help but delve deeper. His eyes widened when he felt the weakest glimmer of random hopefulness.

"Stop shaking. I only bite people I detest," Boris said, not a hint of real gruffness in his voice. Yuui steadied himself and clamped down on his empathy as much as he could. "Ready?"

"Go ahead."

Boris put a fingertip to Yuui's palm. The hot tingle of magic on his skin made him flinch, but Boris held his wrist firm. He started tracing runes on Yuui's palm, slowly, with much care to each spidery curve and jot. The rune set invaded Yuui's conscious. He relaxed and let the script flow into his mind.

Finally, Boris' fingertip stopped at the base of his thumb and the magic withdrew slowly. He let go of Yuui's wrist. Yuui held his hand to his chest and steadied his breathing.

"You really are a flinchy little thing, Highness. Those Valerians must have really scarred you to pieces," Boris said hoarsely in heavy sorrow. Yuui's face grew hot in the cold silo. He was grateful only purple light existed to cover the color in his cheeks. The man took a deep breath and said, "I have a feeling I should show you some defensive spells you should be able to manage. It may come in handy if we run into bandits."

"I know some," Yuui said, dreading Boris' touch.

"I know more. Give me your hand," Boris ordered, taking Yuui's hand gently. Yuui relaxed as much as he could. Boris took his wrist and put his fingertip to Yuui's palm. Again, Yuui clamped down on the whirl of black emotions. "This might sting a little bit, but it's a good defense spell."

* * *

"Please wait," Lady Suwa urged her son. He paused as he walked by his mother's sitting room.

It was just the two of them in the main house. Lord Suwa had taken Fai out with him to show the mage some fighting techniques with a staff. It seemed Fai had started training with Ashura before he left Celes, but hadn't gotten very far. Lord Suwa thought it'd be a good deed, and a thank you for the fluorite, to continue Fai's training for the ice king.

"Come in, Kurogane, and shut the door. There is something I have to tell you, but first I want to talk to you about something."

He did as he was told and sat across a table from his mother. He had a little trepidation about what his mother was going to say. "What did you want to talk about, Mother?"

"Your father seems to think you have a problem of some sort. I know men like to solve problems on their own, but sometimes confiding in someone that cares about you can help lighten the burden. It may help lead you to a solution to talk it out." She gave him a soft smile and laid her hand on his arm. "You used to confide in me all the time."

Kurogane felt his face grow flush. He had always relied on her wise council, and he desperately wanted to tell her about his complicated feelings towards Fai. It was lying by omission, and he knew he was disrespecting his parents by not being forthright about his relationship with the mage. The part that had made him moody lately was realizing little over half his time with Fai was gone and it could be gone sooner if his mother found a bride for him.

"I really can't talk about it. It's something I need to sort through myself."

"But if you're hurting, and I can help, I want to."

"There's nothing you can do to help me out of the situation I'm in. I ask that you please let me solve my problem on my own."

She gave Kurogane a look of sympathy. "I won't pry into your affairs. You're a man now and capable of making your own decisions. Just keep in mind your father and I are always willing to listen to you and help in anyway we can."

"Thank you," he said. He moved to stand up, but she patted his arm.

"One other very important thing." She started smiling again. "I've found your bride. I've arranged for a wedding at the first signs of Spring." Kurogane felt the color drain from his face as he silently cursed his luck. Lady Suwa took on a concerned expression. "You look ill, Son. Are you fine?"

"May I ask that you push back the date until Summer?"

Lady Suwa looked taken aback. "But you didn't even ask who I've arranged for you to marry and you're already talking about postponement. Really, I picked a girl I know you'll like."

"Who?" Kurogane asked, dreading it would be someone he got along with. That would make excuses harder. If it were someone he could loath, it would be so much easier on him.

"Aya Fujimiya."

Kurogane felt a mental sigh of relief. "I can't marry her until cousin Ran apologizes for the insults he made towards me and the mage of Celes." Kurogane knew Ran would eat glass before apologizing, being just as stubborn as he was. Heck, Kurogane had a good chance of dying a bachelor under that condition.

His mother's expression grew peeved. "Your father told me some of that incident. You should have notified Mamoru Takatori before going to his home with the mage. You know how they feel about foreign mages there. You also should have settled things with our cousin Ran personally. It was a grave insult for him to lose a fight to a foreign mage. One of the reasons I chose her is to save face with Tsukiyono Province. You should seek his forgiveness, too, not just Ran seeking yours."

Kurogane gritted his teeth and nodded. "Yes, Mother. I'll do that. But I would still like to put off the wedding until Summer, after the mage leaves. It would just make the situation hostile if Fai were still around."

"Well, that is sensible. I really do like Fai and wouldn't want an ugly scene. I'll see about Summer. I can move her visitation to the start of Spring. She's still in mourning over her parents. I was hoping for a Spring wedding to lift her spirits, but Summer would be nice, too."

"That's fine," Kurogane conceded, knowing he'd better not push his mother any harder after being castigated about Ran and Fai's fight. He'd figure out how to delay it even further, later.

"Good. Aya is really a lovely girl. I know you'll be pleased," she insisted.

"Thank you, Mother," Kurogane said, not feeling gratitude. "May I go?"

"Yes. Get some rest. Once you do, I'm sure you'll warm up to the idea of being a husband."

Kurogane left Lady Suwa's sitting room even more troubled. The only person he desired was Fai. He couldn't even picture growing old with another person outside of Fai. Before the blond mage, there was no other person that had ever caught his attention in the slightest. He admitted he didn't like some of Fai's bad habits, like lying, but there were many more things he treasured about Fai. Things like his endless compassion and boundless intelligence.

The more he thought about Fai leaving for Celes, or worse, having Fai here while having to act as a husband to a young woman, the sicker he felt. As he walked down the hallway, the more and more he needed what only Fai could give him: comfort and pleasure.

He didn't care if anyone saw him go into Fai's room. He went in and sat on the mage's futon, waiting for his father's lesson with Fai to finish. Fai finally came in, looking very bedraggle, but very energized. If Fai had been worn out, Kurogane would have taken a different tactic.

He looked at Kurogane and smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to be here, Kuro-rin. I'm glad you are, though."

"Shut up, mage, and take off your clothes," Kurogane demanded. Fai froze for a moment and then let his smile drop.

"It's been a while, Kuroga-lu, because of our travels around Suwa. You still want me?" Fai had a tone of mock coyness.

"I wouldn't tell you to take off your clothes if I wasn't after something," Kurogane said.

"Well then... I think you should offer an incentive."

"What do you want?" Kurogane asked, getting a little annoyed at the mage.

"A back rub. Kuro-gi's father was totally mean to me! He beat me within an inch of my life," Fai said in a melodramatic way that made Kurogane role his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I knew that was coming." Kurogane, having been under his father's tutelage, knew his father would have no mercy. "So stop whining, get naked, and lay down already."

"I love it when you get all bossy," Fai teased, getting undressed in deliberate slowness. Kurogane's patience wore thin. He reached over and pulled the rest of Fai's clothes off.

"Kuro..." The ninja grabbed Fai's wrist and tugged him down and onto his lap. "Are you sure no one is listening in?"

"I could care less right at this moment." Indeed, there was a part of him that wanted to get caught so he could be truthful with his parents. The only thing that stopped that notion was the worry his parents would send Fai back to Edo early. "But, keep quiet anyway, okay?"

"Fine," he whispered, straddling Kurogane's lap. He wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist and a gave him a devious smile. Fai then whispered, "Don't make a sound."

Fai's mouth covered Kurogane's as his hands rubbed him through his hakama. He let Fai have his way for a while, liking the tease of not having direct contact. It wasn't long before Kurogane was fully aroused and not willing to wait on Fai's fake coyness to give way to desire. He pushed the mage down on the futon and hovered over him on all fours. Kurogane was pleased to see Fai taken aback.

"Now, you don't make a sound," Kurogane whispered back before nibbling on Fai's neck.

Tomorrow he'd tell the mage about Aya-chan, but for tonight he'd enjoy what he had right in front of him.

To be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

[one month later]

Zellen snuck behind Drysi in the library. "Boo!"

She yelped and swirled around. Before she could say anything, he held out a bouquet of lavender lilies from the king's hothouse. She adopted a bashful look, but took the flowers in gloved hands. "Thank you, Yuui, they're beautiful."

"It's my pleasure," Zellen replied. Over the last month, when it was just him and her, he'd let more of his own personality shine through. It seemed she responded more to him as time passed, she let herself relax more around him and she shared more about herself.

Zellen hated to admit it, but he was glad the search for King Ashura was taking way longer than expected. Every few days Boris would send him word about their progress. Yes, he was worried for the king and his friend, but the situation had given him an opportunity to get to know Drysi. It was an opportunity he wouldn't have had as Zellen, a simple healer from Kella without a D title. Besides, so long as the duchess saw Yuui courting one of her granddaughters, it kept her passive. As a matter of fact, she had packed Drysi's sisters off to their home in the south.

It had been a real challenge to maintain Yuui's personality this long, but he had managed. Real trouble hit when his Aunt Tanya came for a visit two weeks ago. The trickster in him did have fun pulling one over on her and the duchess at the same time. He felt very accomplished. He gloated to himself and mentally told Fai to eat his heart out.

But he had another accomplishment. He had successfully found, and achieved mixing, an alchemical solution that could suppress psychometry for roughly a couple of hours. Thanks to Luval's massive library he was able learn it, but he hadn't told Drysi yet. He was waiting to surprise her, because he wanted to make it a special gift.

"There you two are." Zellen kept the scowl off his face at the duchess' voice. If he was a real suitor to Drysi, he would have told the woman to get bent a long time ago. The woman came in with hot tea and some cookies. She placed them on the table. "I thought you two could use some refreshments."

"Thank you, grandmother," Drysi said.

"You know, Yuui, the word is out that King Ashura maybe headed back soon. I heard he's driven back the bandits."

Zellen nodded. He hoped Yuui and Boris could catch up to the king before he got back. "Mayor Dayken said as much."

"Once he gets back, Drysi and I will take our leave."

"Really? I'd hate to see Drysi go."

A sly smile spread across her face. "Well, you know, I'd have to have a good reason to stay around Luval. Her sisters miss her." Duchess Naidra poured two cups of tea. "Maybe when your brother gets back, I'll bring back Drysi's sisters and see if he takes a fancy to one of them."

Zellen bit his bottom lip to keep from snorting in the woman's face. Obviously the woman hadn't spent much time at court, lately. The two months before Fai was banished, he'd turned real boy crazy. Yuui and Zellen would just sake their heads at Fai's shamelessness.

Even thought Fai maintained his chaste as the freshly wind driven snow status, Zellen bet Yuui that his twin would lose his virginity before twenty. Scandalized, Yuui stuck up for Fai and insisted he'd hold out until the proper time. Zellen laughed in Yuui's face, because he knew that Yuui didn't even believe his own claim.

It wasn't that Fai would upturn his nose at admiring the fairer sex, Fai found both sexes appealing, just like did Yuui, but the hex caster needed someone that could domineer over his outrageous personality. He need someone much stronger than Drysi's sisters to interest him, someone that would stand up to all his nonsense. That, Zellen had to admit, would be one special person who could get Fai in hand.

"Fai is pretty fickle," Zellen said, not wishing to make the twins' preferences known to this scheming harpy if she wasn't aware. Even though Fai was his pranking rival, he'd stick up for him against anyone. "Anyway, I think he'll have to spend a lot of time making up his studies for his D title."

Duchess Naidra's smile turned dry. "We'll see about that." Zellen watched her pour some cream into his tea; he took it and thanked her. "Oh, it looks like it ran out. I'll get some more, Drysi. You stay put and keep Yuui company." The duchess then left with the empty creamer.

Zellen took a sip and admired Drysi over the rim of his mug. The steam tickled his nose as his vision grew hazy. For a moment his body was icy and stiff, then grew warmer and warmer. He set aside his teacup with trembling hands, now feeling feverish.

Drysi's eyes widened in concern. "Yuui, are you okay? Your face is so red."

He was about to tell her he felt sick all of the sudden, and then everything passed. All he could think about was being near Drysi. He wondered what she'd do if he reached over and took her in his arms. What would she do if he dared to kiss her? He looked down, amazed he was now holding her gloved hand.

"Please don't leave me, Drysi. I really want you to stay," Zellen said, horrified those words had left his mouth. Yes, he really did feel this way, but he figured his inhibitions would be high enough to keep from blurting things like this out.

She looked bewildered and then spooked. She looked down at their clasped hands and said softly, "Grandmother won't let me."

Zellen got down on his knee. His mind was screaming that he needed to stop this craziness before he went too far, but the compulsion was too strong to resist. He justified the next words from his lips by telling himself the duchess would never accept him as Drysi's suitor if she knew who really was. He promised to straighten things out with Yuui and the king when they got back. This was the only way to get Drysi.

"Stay here and marry me."

The color drained from her face. "I know grandmother is hoping that you'd pick one of us because she feels cheated, but I don't feel we were cheated out of our position at all. King Ashura is your legal father and I respect that a great deal.

"All of that aside, I hope you know that I sincerely want to stay with you. When we're alone, it's like you're a different person and I've grown to really like that person. You make me laugh and challenge me. I could care less about titles, really... just..." She was blushing horribly and trembling. Her voice wasn't above a whisper. "... I just care that you're happy."

"Then promise to marry me if you want to see me happy," Zellen insisted, getting panicked that he was digging a very deep hole for himself, and he couldn't figure out why he was doing something so insensible. Did he really love Drysi this much? And was it real love if he was tricking her like this?

He was about to drop his glamor and be truthful when the duchess reappeared. He kept it up, afraid that she'd take Drysi away if she knew he wasn't Yuui. Worse, he was afraid she'd then shove Drysi towards Yuui when he got back. He didn't think he could stomach the thought.

"Drysi, that would be wonderful, for you to marry Yuui."

"But, grandmother, I'm not quite sixteen."

"That doesn't matter. By law, I can sign a waiver."

"King Ashura wouldn't be pleased by our engagement," Zellen ventured, knowing this would be something he should point out.

"You did ask Drysi to marry you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Zellen replied, not liking her gloating tone. "I figured in ten years or so we could go to the chapter house and get it officiated. I know it'd be a long engagement, but you'd let her stay if she was engaged to me, right?" Zellen felt he wasn't able to think clearly any more. All he knew was that he had to outfox the duchess and make Drysi his.

"No, she comes home with me if you won't make a stronger commitment than an engagement."

"But..."

"Ashura will be home soon. He can annul an engagement, but not a marriage," Duchess Niadra said.

Zellen's mouth went dry. "Then what do you suggest?"

"Elope," she said. "It's the only way Ashura can't interfere." Zellen thought about it; it was the only way Duchess Naidra couldn't interfere with his feelings towards Drysi. He knew he could, and would, make up this lie to Drysi. He convinced himself she'd understand once everything was explained and forgive him for this deception.

"I want to, but there are no reverends that will just let me get married without Ashura's permission." There was still a rational part of Zellen that wanted to put the brakes on how fast everything seemed to be moving. Drysi looked as jittery as he did; he wanted to slow this down for her sake, but he just couldn't find the willpower. He needed her.

"I know Reverend Romave. He owes me a favor. He'll be willing to sign your marriage petition. Once it's filed with the chapter house, there is nothing Ashura can do."

Zellen looked into Drysi's soft brown eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "Marry me. Now, this afternoon, before anything can stop us."

Her hand was shaking in his grasp, but she returned his smile. "I will."

"Good! Let's go to the Luval Chapter House right now."

Before Zellen knew it, the duchess had them whisked away by sled to the royal chapter house three miles away from the castle. At this point, he was praying Dayken would come chase him down because he felt so unbalanced in his judgment.

They entered the chapel with large, green glass pillars. The duchess cornered Reverend Romave, who, to his credit, resisted flatly at first. Then she threatened to reveal something scandalous about his son. The man capitulated with an angry scowl.

"Master Yuui... are you sure... King Ashura wouldn't be pleased," the weak-kneed reverend pointed out as they walked towards the alter of the chapter house.

Zellen wanted to shout "no" because he knew he was wronging Drysi horribly. Instead, he found himself saying, "Yes, I want to marry her and nothing you'll say will change that. Do as the duchess bids."

The reverend sighed, looking as if he were caught in between a rock and a hard place.

Zellen and Drysi knelt before the altar as the reverend prepared the official parchment. The man lofted his hand and traced a gold rune set in the air. He pointed to the parchment and a fusion of magic hit the paper. This was why divorce among nobles was forbidden: they were typically magically sealed among two mages. Once they signed the parchment, it was close to permanent.

"Drysi Harvoan is this the man you take as your beloved for the rest of your life, to help, cherish, and respect?"

"I do." When she said that, Zellen felt horribly guilty. He didn't even have a ring to offer Drysi. He vowed to buy her the nicest ring in all of Celes when all this business with Yuui was done.

"Yuui Fluorite, is this the woman you take as your beloved for the rest of your life, to help, cherish, and respect?"

"I do," Zellen said, panic hitting him hard, but still unable to stop.

"Then you are are now husband and wife. You may now seal your names, bride first," the reverend said, pointing to the lectern where the parchment rested. Drysi rose and walked over. She signed her name with a trembling hand. Her grandmother, their witness, squealed in delight. She embraced Drysi and tugged her away to the first pew, talking to her about how proud she was of the girl.

Zellen noticed that, for some reason, Drysi looked very uncomfortable. The compulsion to go over and comfort her was so strong. He wanted to tell the duchess to stuff herself and laugh in her face, but Reverend Romave nudged his elbow.

"Are you sure, Master Yuui? I can make an excuse and get you out of this still," Romave whispered.

Zellen took a deep breath as he looked at the parchment. If he signed Yuui's name the spell, then Yuui would be Drysi's bound husband. In Celes, words and names had power. Instead he signed his own name: Zellen Vagin, and then the spell sealed itself. His stomach fluttered in nervousness when Romave glanced at the parchment. Romave's eyes widened when he read it. He looked at Zellen with narrowed eyes and then had a devious smiled, no doubt pleased that the duchess' plans had gone astray.

He whispered, rolling up the parchment quickly, "I owe the duchess a good screwing over. I'll claim I didn't look close enough at the signatures when it's all over. But..." The man look suddenly fierce. "Whoever you are, you better treat Drysi like gold. She a fragile child."

"I love her," Zellen admitted for the first time.

"Does she even know?" Zellen shook his head in shame at the man's question.

The reverend's expression grew hostile. "Fine, but at least do one thing. When you are... intimate for the first time, make sure you're honest about who are. If you aren't, that could cause a great deal of pain and confusion for Drysi."

"I have that intention," Zellen admitted.

The reverend sighed and nodded. "I'm trusting this is all in the Spring Goddess's hands."

"May we see the true Spring once again, Reverend," Zellen said, in typical, religious farewell on Celes. He walked over towards his bride and her grandmother, starting to get sick to his stomach.

Drysi stood up and walked over to him. "Yuui, you look ill all of the sudden."

"I need to get back to Luval," he said, as his body started getting cooler.

Drysi worried over him the whole way back to the castle. By the time they got there, he was dizzy and chilled. The minute they finished levitating to the stables he told them he needed to be alone for a minute and that he'd meet them in the dining room. He bolted down the hallways towards the twins' bedroom, getting a notion why his judgment had suddenly flown out the window.

He slammed the door open and eyed all the magical equipment on the shelves. King Ashura had spared no expense on getting Yuui and Fai anything they desired, and Zellen knew Yuui had one particular expensive item he needed. He fumbled through the brass and crystal equipment on Yuui's shelves and found it: a blood compass. Healers used it to see if there was anything contaminating someone's blood.

It was round, with fluorite hands centered around a spindle and runes around the dial. He pressed his finger to the spindle and pricked his fingertip. The hands of the compass whirred around. The hands slowed and he saw, to his horror, he was under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac that was beginning to wear off.

* * *

Yuui waited in a small cabin on the outskirts of Vercasta. He was huddled under blankets by the fireplace, watching the lavender orb hover in midair. When the search for Ashura stretched on to days, Boris convinced Yuui they needed a more permanent base. Yuui had agreed reluctantly, having to face the fact that this wasn't going to be as easy as he'd hoped. Boris had been able to rent the cabin and secure food and extra clothing while Yuui hid out in the silo. What was worse, they had made some gruesome discoveries on their quest. Yuui's stomach turned and he banished those images from his mind.

Hope sprung up when the orb turned a bright green. He hopped up and tossed the blankets aside. Boris rose from his light slumber on the sofa. They quickly donned their coats and walked to the orb. The orb expanded and engulfed them, teleporting them to the source of the magic it detected.

They found themselves in the forest around Vercasta. It was bathed in dusk light. An encampment was nearby. Yuui murmured, "Father," and ran towards the encampment.

"Wait," Boris snarled, but was too late to restrain Yuui.

Yuui stopped at the edge of the bandits' encampment and couldn't believe the horrors that lay before his eyes. There were fifteen bodies, all drained of their blood, just lying in the shallow snow. He about turned and fled, but Boris' strong hand on his shoulder steadied him.

"The king must be near by."

"He surely didn't do all this," Yuui insisted, even though, he knew the truth.

"I'm not about to indulge you. You need to accept this. Your father is the monster he feared becoming. This makes seventy-three people we know he's slaughtered over the last month. Each time you insist it wasn't him and break down. If you were sincere about helping him, you'd finally get out of your thumb-sucking denial."

Yuui'd had enough of Boris pushing him hard over the last several weeks. No one had ever dared challenge him like this; Yuui finally was pushed to his limit. Rage filled Yuui's heart. He swirled around with a lofted hand to smack the man's face, but Boris quickly caught Yuui's wrist in a bruising grip.

Shock at Boris' audacity drained Yuui's rage. He tried to tug his wrist away, but Boris wasn't letting go. "Stop being impertinent!"

Boris gave him a wry grin. "I'm not some lackey that came along to pamper you. You knew what you could find. What I wish you'd find out is that you have backbone. You have the strength to face this if you survived that damned pit!"

Breath left Yuui and he steadied himself. He about ordered Boris to let him go. Before that happened, a group of five men came from the forest, all had weapons and looked rough.

"What do we have here? Finally the butchers that have been killing us off?" the obvious leader said, drawing his sword. The rest of the men readied their weapons as well. "So tell me who you are before we kill you."

Boris put himself between Yuui and the bandits, getting his staff ready to cast. Yuui whispered, "Their weapons are enchanted to resist magic."

"I can see that," Boris snapped, then he addressed the head bandit. "You'd be wise to stand down. I don't suffer fools lightly."

"And who do you think you are? I'm Adrik, I have a name and reputation around here. You're a nobody that's going to pay for this."

"My surname is Nemtsov."

"Nemtsov? As in Gustave D Nemtsov?" Yuui sensed the leader, Adrik, get a little rattled for some reason.

"He was my father."

"That makes you Boris Nemtsov," Adrik scoffed with wide eyes. The man let out a dry chuckle. "So the disgraced combat mage that got stripped of his D title and drummed out of the army comes crawling back from Valeria? You've got some nerve showing your face in Celes after what you pulled. I'm not surprised you're the butcher we've been looking for."

Yuui stifled his shock. To get stripped of a D title, Boris had to have committed a serious taboo. It was something the council that conferred the title seldom did, unless it was a particular egregious violation of law. Not only that, he didn't realize that Boris had been a combat mage in Celes' army. For him to say he'd casted a hex or two would have been a gross understatement.

"I'm not the person your looking for," Boris said.

"I say you are! And you won't have a chance to reanimate these corpses like you did to get your D title stricken!" Adrik shouted, lifting his sword. "Once you're gone, we'll do away with your little friend there, too. What's the matter, little ball of fluff? You just lost all the color in your face. Didn't know the governor is guilty of reanimation?'

Yuui felt a wave a revulsion at the thought of reanimating a corpse. That would explain why Boris was stripped of his D title; and it explained the root of Boris' depression. Eventually, he'd become schizophrenic and need to be committed. Now Yuui wondered why King Ashura hadn't ordered Boris' execution for doing such a heinous act, let alone given him a governorship.

"Talk, talk, talk... that's all you bandits know how to do. Oh, and wet yourselves like little children when someone stands up to you. I may have reanimated, but my conscious is clear about it. Can you say the same thing about your crimes? I doubt it. Now stop running your mouth and fight like a man. I've got some hexes just waiting on you."

"There are five of them," Yuui whispered.

"Stand back. This is going to get wild," Boris warned, gently pushing Yuui further back.

The five bandits charged Boris. He swung his staff. Purple runes shot out and laid the four other men on the ground. Yuui's empathy twitched and he could tell they were unconscious, not dead. He'd seen Fai do the same impressive feat, only his brother had more raw power behind it. Fai's casting wasn't nearly as disciplined as Boris'.

Adrik still charged, letting loose a fierce shout. Boris jumped back and let loose another wicked hex. Adrik lofted his sword and it repelled the hex.

Adrik chuckled. "Combat mages. All you do is rely on hexes and then you don't know what to do when they're sliced down to size."

"Still flapping your gums?" Boris gave the man a smirk.

Adrik sneered. "Screw you, reanimator!"

"Talk... talk..." Boris taunted, tracing a quick rune set.

Adrik lunged and aimed his sword at Boris' gut. The rune set flew. Yuui was terrified the sword would cut through this rune set. Instead it crumbled uselessly and it sent Adrik flying to the ground. Boris side stepped, and the bandit landed face-first in the shallow summer's snow.

Boris dropped his guard and started laughing. Adrik, rather than admit defeat, quickly drew a knife and bolted towards Boris. Boris stiffened and stumbled backwards. Yuui could see the knife wound blossoming on Boris' stomach.

"Oh you stupid man," Boris said, scowling as his left hand went to the knife wound. Boris raised his right hand and unleashed a vicious killing hex. Adrik body imploded and crumpled to the ground.

When the threat was over, Boris sank to the ground. He clutched his stomach and grimaced. Yuui ran to his side and helped him lie on the ground. "Stay still, Governor."

Yuui lofted his hand above Boris' wound. The governor grabbed Yuui's hand and shook his head. "No."

"But you'll die! I can heal this."

"I don't want you to give yourself away to the king." Boris' gripped Yuui's hand, the pain was getting overwhelming. Yuui could even sense the blood loss. He grew panicked. "Besides... I don't want to be healed. I'm getting what's coming to me and want to be done with my wretched existence. I'm just marking my time until I lose my mind and it's a dark place to be in."

"Please, don't die on me," Yuui pleaded.

"I don't have any regrets except one; I won't be around to protect you, which is a task wroth harming myself over. Promise you'll go back to Luval and let them know about the king. Let an experienced combat mage track down King Ashura."

Tears sprang to Yuui's eyes when Boris sank into unconsciousness. He shook his head. "I won't let you die."

Yuui traced a long blue rune set and pointed at Boris' stomach. The runes drifted towards the wound and slowly fused it together, smoothly and seamlessly. Yuui shifted Boris into his arms and held him close, willing him to wake up. Unfortunately, he'd lost so much blood that Yuui wasn't sure about Boris' chances of survival. He'd have to get supplies together and make an alchemical formula to help quicken the process of rebuilding blood.

Nervousness hit Yuui when the tingle of dissipating magic floated through the air. Ashura appeared before Yuui with a serene smile on his face.

"It seems you've been a disobedient child, just like Fai."

"Please, Father, I need to get this man a blood potion!"

"So I see who's been influencing your disobedience. I forgave his transgressions once, but what I won't forgive is him putting you in harm's way. Stand aside, Yuui. He escaped execution once, but not this time."

Yuui flung himself over Boris, shaking his head and sobbing. "I won't let you kill him!"

"Now, Yuui, don't make me angry," Ashura insisted, lofting his staff.

"No! You impressed on me that I am to serve each citizen of Celes. Each one them deserves my care and protection, even criminals. What you've done is too dreadful to even think about. It's not what you taught me. I'm not going to let you cross this line any further."

"You're acting too much like Fai for my liking, testing my patience. Where did my meek, mild Yuui go? That's the son I want to deal with, not a disobedient wretch."

Yuui reached out his empathy. Ashura's mind was in a swirl of black, incoherent feelings. He doubted his father even knew what he was saying. There was no way Yuui could tamp down those unfettered emotions flowing through the king's tainted heart.

"I know how to heal you. Come back to Luval with me and I'll heal you. The key is in my own blood! I am a descendant from the family that cursed you."

"But don't you see? This curse has lead me to perfection. I am protecting the good citizens of Celes by eliminating vermin. Don't you want to share the perfection I've found?"

"Never! Don't you see? Even if you kill every criminal on Celes your curse has created an appetite for blood that can never be satisfied. You'll have to start killing innocent people next."

"If you won't join me, I'll have to punish you for rebellion," Ashura said, pointing his staff at Yuui. He clutched Boris tighter and closed his eyes, silently praying his father would wake up.

Yuui gasped when the green, crackling runes fell away uselessly. He opened his eyes and realized his panic had activated his magic. There was now a blueish, translucent dome around him and Boris. He realized it was one of the spells Boris had traced on his palm.

"It seems you've learned how to be very naughty from your new companion. That's a defense used by combat mages that Fai wouldn't have learned yet. I can only assume Boris taught you."

"I'm going to teleport Boris to the nearest medical center and then I'll be back for you."

"He didn't tell you? You can't teleport in that dome of protection. You'll have to drop it, and the minute you do I'll stun you and kill Boris."

"Please don't do this," Yuui pleaded.

"Then a compromise. You drop that shield and surrender; then I'll let Boris live."

Yuui looked down at Boris' pale face. He surely wouldn't last too much longer in the frigid air. He had to give Boris a chance. He lowered the dome. Ashura marched over and yanked Yuui away from Boris by the hair.

"It's time I send you to sleep with no supper."

Yuui panicked as Ashura held the fluorite topper just an inch from the tip of his nose. Green rune lashed out at him, and he lost consciousness and fell forward into his father's arms.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful hubby, WingedPanther73. He helped me with Lady Suwa's internal thinking. Also, thanks to all of you that have been reading. I'm having a great time writing this story.

Part Twenty-Three

Lady Suwa smiled as she tried the unconventional miso soup. "This is quite delicious, mage."

He gave her a bright smile and nodded. "Well, I'm not a huge fan of sardines, so I thought I'd give it my own personal twist. When I get back to Celes, I'll have to try out all the dishes I've learned on Yuui and Ashura. They both love fish, so they'll enjoy Nihongo food, I'm certain."

"You may have an unusually hobby for a young man, but you are an extraordinarily good cook. Thank you for the lunch. By the way, when did Kurogane say he'd be back with my husband?"

"He told me they're settling a dispute between a rice farmer and a merchant. It sound like it shouldn't be too involved. The farmer is named Yuto."

"Not to sound indelicate, but this isn't the first time Lord Suwa has had to go settle a dispute with Farmer Yuto. He'll probably let Kurogane settle things. It's time he learns how to adjudicate these matters."

"I'm sure Kurga-lu will be fabulous!" Fai said.

Lady Suwa giggled. "You never did tell me why you started calling Kurogane everything but his proper name. You know, in our culture that is unseemly. I'm amazed he allows you to do it."

Fai chuckled. "It's all because he was rather insulting to me when we first met. He underestimated my skills. I saw the nick-name 'Mr. Black' got under his skin, and I kept it up because then he started calling me names back. I just love getting a rise out people. If he would have blown me off, I would have stopped a long time ago."

"He can be a little surly when he's focused."

Fai nodded. "Kurgs is a giant grouchy-puss, sometimes, but I think that's part of his incredible charm."

Lady Suwa laughed. "I did promise to read to you from that book."

"Oh yes! The one about sound magic. I'm eager to learn something new. I want to make Ashura proud of me when I get back."

"I'm sure the ice king is absolutely proud to have a son like you."

Fai's expression grew dark. "After what I did to Yuui..."

"Mistakes happen when you're young. Parents understand that and forgive. You have to forgive yourself."

He started to smile again. "Thanks, Lady Suwa."

"Shall we go?"

They rose from the dining room table. She lead him down the hallways towards her sitting room. A few feet from the door, Fai suddenly stiffened up, eyes growing wide and then sliding shut.

"Mage! What's wrong?" The young man then slumped to the floor in a faint. Lady Suwa called, "Megumi!" She knelt by Fai and tried shaking him by his shoulders. Her maid appeared in seconds.

"What's wrong with the mage, Lady Suwa?"

"I don't know, but go get Kentaro. He's in the armory." Minutes later, the one-eye advisor showed up with her maid. "Kentaro, please help me get the mage to his room, and then I'd like you to go get Kurogane."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, picking up Fai carefully. After Fai was placed on his futon, Kentaro hurried to fetch Kurogane.

Lady Suwa felt Fai's forehead and then she peeled back his eye lid. There was nothing out of the ordinary. She checked his pulse and found it was very slow. Something caught her attention. There seemed to be a faint greenish aura around him; it was some sort of residual magic she wasn't familiar with, but she could tell it was the same type Fai used.

Lady Suwa clasped her hands and started a healing chant. The residual magic dissipated slowly. She didn't stop until Kurogane rushed into the room.

"Mother?" Kurogane knelt beside her, but his eyes were locked onto Fai.

"It's okay. He'll be fine soon. Some how, a magic spell hit him. It felt like magic from his own world."

"But that's impossible. He's the only hex caster in all of Nihongo."

"I don't know how it's possible," she said as the last of the magic cleared itself and his aura took on a nice, pink color once again.

"Yuui," Fai murmured, eyes still closed.

"He's not here, Fai," Kurogane said. She didn't miss the concern on her son's face or his tense shoulders.

"I'll go get some water," Lady Suwa said. She quickly got some water from the kitchen and hurried back. She paused at the room's doorway and almost dropped the ceramic cup. Kurogane was holding Fai's hand and gently brushing back the mage's silky hair. What took her off guard was the worry and tenderness in Kurogane's eyes. He was so focused on Fai that he didn't notice her.

She closed her eyes, remembering how thoroughly Kurogane had been trained to serve his country and his family. She couldn't believe he would betray all that. It had to be a moment of weakness and overwhelming concern that enabled her to see something that looked so improper. It was good, however, to know he had the capacity to be tender towards his future wife. She backed down the hallway a few steps, and made a slight coughing noise.

This time when she came to the doorway, Kurogane's hands were to himself. She tried to puzzle out what she'd seen. He looked up at her. "Mother? Are you okay? Your face has lost it's color."

"I'm fine, Kurogane," she said, kneeling down beside Fai's head. "Has he said anything?"

"No, he just keeps calling for his twin. Could it be that Yuui got hit with a spell and Fai got some feedback?"

"I wouldn't think that's possible, but I can't think of another thing."

"Yuui!" Fai shouted, his eyes flying open. He sat up, panicked. "Something happened to him!"

"Do you know what it was?" Kurogane asked.

"No, I have no clue. He could be hurt. I've got to find out," Fai said, clutching the front of Kurogane's red hanten.

"Calm down. I'll send word to Princess Tomoyo and see if your father sent any word. If something serious happened, I'm sure he'd send for you." Kurogane then gripped Fai's shoulders and gingerly made the mage lay back down. "In the meanwhile, rest."

Fai's eyes drifted closed again, and he eventually fell into a fitful rest. Lady Suwa whispered, "Let's let him sleep."

"I want to stay with him a little longer," Kurogane said, taking Lady Suwa by surprise.

"Please come with me. We need to get word to the princess right away," she insisted. Kurogane looked as if he were going to protest, but he rose and followed her to her sitting room.

She got some parchment and ink. Kurogane sat at the table with her. She paused before starting the letter. "Are you okay, Son?"

His brow furrowed. "Yes, Mother, why do you ask?"

"You seem quite upset."

"I'm concerned for the mage. He's a good friend," Kurogane said.

Lady Suwa thought that over. Kurogane didn't confer the title of friend easily; he had very high standards and values. He took his role of being a friend seriously, he expected the same.

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he hears news about his brother."

"Yeah," Kurogane said, looking distinctly distracted. Lady Suwa wondered if she should discuss Kurogane's behavior and intense concern towards Fai with her husband tonight. She started the letter and decided against worrying Hondo over something intangible.

* * *

Ashura appeared in the north tower of Luval, Yuui in his arms, Boris at his feet. "If my child doesn't have enough common sense to protect himself, then I will have to do it for him. And you, Boris, I promised Gustave I'd take care of you. I saved you from execution and this is how you repay me? Trying to get my son killed?

"I tucked you away in Valeria because you've done some horrific things. Your father was a good governor, but you've let Valeria rot around your ears. It's as decayed as your brain will be, fitting. I know why you reanimated, it was really my fault for not watching after you carefully. You were so new to the army, so eager to make your mark on the world.

"If only those damn Valerians wouldn't have rebelled that summer. If only you hadn't been separated from your unit, surrounded by nothing but corpses. There were hundreds of Valerians closing in on you, hellbent on dragging you through street and torturing you. They would have sent your head to me, but you made a choice between living and dying.

"You terrified the Valerians so badly, I would have been foolish to not make you their governor since you weren't fit for the army any longer. And I've not had a rebellion from them since.

"You wanted to live so badly, now you're not that same young man. There was something worth redeeming in you, and Yuui must see that something still does exist underneath the surface. Well, you can live a while longer and keep Yuui company, as well."

King Ashura laid Yuui down beside Boris. He lofted his magical staff and traced several runes. The runes snaked out around Yuui and Boris, encasing them in glass. Ashura removed his outer clothing and then levitated the glass prison. It drifted over to a pool of water. He pointed his staff at the pool and it plunged into the warm water.

Ashura dove after it once it hit the bottom of the pool. He laid his hands on the smooth glass and used his magic to fuse it to the bottom. Once that was done, he swam to the surface. He pulled himself up and sat on the side of the pool. He surveyed his handiwork and was pleased. If he flew into a maniacal rage he wouldn't remember how to break this spell and wouldn't be able to harm Yuui.

Ashura stood and draped one of his fur-lined capes around his shoulders. "Now, time to see who else aided and abetted my wayward son."

* * *

"... and you just wait until King Ashura gets back, you scheming woman! Getting them to elope is beyond the pale!"

"Well, there is nothing anyone can do about it now! Not even Ashura can get the marriage annulled. So, what's done is done."

Zellen marched into the dinning hall. He wasn't pleased to see Drysi on the verge of tears as the two elderly people were red-faced and hostile. Zellen slammed Yuui's blood compass on the dining hall table. Dayken, Duchess Naidra, and Drysi all flinched and stared at him.

"Yuui, darling, you look angry," the duchess said in cloying sweetness.

"You drugged me," Zellen snarled.

"I knew you wouldn't do something so insensible without a reason," Dayken said before turning to Drysi. "How could you do this to Master Yuui, who's been nothing but good to you the whole time you've been here!"

Drysi shook her head in denial. Zellen could tell she was stunned at the news and horrified at the accusation. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I had nothing to do with it. I swear, Yuui. Please believe me."

Zellen could tell she was sincere. "I believe you, Drysi. My bet would be on the duchess when she put cream in my tea this afternoon."

"But, Yuui, you can't seriously think I would do something like that," Duchess Naidra said, not even bothering with sounding sincere. "Anyway, I thought you loved Drysi."

"I do love her! But you've gone too far, and you don't even understand what you've done," Zellen said.

"But I think I understand." Everyone in the room froze and turned to the doorway. King Ashura was standing there with wet hair and fresh clothes. Zellen's mouth went dry. There was no Yuui or Boris with him. He walked over to the bickering group, wearing a bright smile. He turned to Zellen and picked up the blood compass. "So, Zellen, why don't drop your glamor and introduce yourself properly to your bride."

Zellen knew he was cornered. He dropped the glamor and there were horrified gasps from Dayken, Duchess Naidra, and Drysi. Dayken sputtered, "I didn't know, Majesty, that Master Yuui was missing."

"Don't worry. I found him in Vercasta. He was so distressed that I sent him to visit Fai for a while."

Zellen asked, "What about the governor?"

"Boris? He's a well known coward that left my son to the mercy of bandits. He'll be punished when he's found."

"Then you aren't..." Duchess Naidra murmured at Zellen, shock now melting away to fury.

"No. My name is Zellen Vagin."

"Tell me you signed Yuui's name to the marriage certificate." The duchess' hands slowly clenched.

Zellen looked at Drysi, her eyes wide, all the color drained from her face. He shook his head. "I signed my own name," he admitted. Zellen knelt down in front of Drysi. "I had a very good reason for taking Yuui's place. I never meant to harm you, things just got out of hand. I'm sincere about my feelings for you. Please don't doubt that."

"Ashura! You must annul this marriage contract!" the duchess commanded her nephew.

He only shrugged. "You said it yourself, not even I can annul a marriage. They're considered sacred. Besides, I believe Zellen was drugged and you pushed the situation when I told you that Fai and Yuui were forbidden from marrying your granddaughters. It will serve as a reminder to you not to meddle in my affairs, having Zellen in your family." Ashura then turned to Zellen. "And it would serve you right for helping Yuui defy me, to be married to a woman who will never trust you and will probably grow to despise you over the years."

"I made a mistake. I'm so sorry I lied to you, Drysi," Zellen said, his chest was tight with guilt, "but I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll have me."

"Drysi, you're a victim in all this. Pick who you'll stay with. If you go with Zellen, your marriage will stand. If you go back south with Naidra, the marriage still stands. The choice is yours." Zellen could tell the king was furious with him even though he was talking in a serene tone.

Her bewilderment drifted away as she looked back and forth between her husband and her grandmother. "Then I choose my husband. At least he's remorseful for what he's done."

"Drysi, I did nothing of the sort!" the duchess insisted. "He's a known liar that's tampered with this blood compass to impugn me."

"You were going to stand by and let the mayor accuse me of drugging Yuui, and you're still denying it even though the blood compass says so."

"Good then. I'll call your Aunt, Zellen, to come and escort you and Drysi back to Kella. I'm sure she won't be thrilled with you," Ashura said. "As for you, Duchess, out of my sight. Never darken Luval Castle."

"But Ashura..."

"For the rest of your life!" he yelled, slamming his hand on the long dining table. "And if I catch you around either of my sons, you'll rue the day."

Duchess Naidra turned and fled the dining hall. "Dayken, come with me and we'll summon Mayor Tanya."

They left, and Zellen started shaking horribly. He desperately wanted to say something to make this situation better. Instead, all he could do was watch Drysi cry. "It was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"No, I really do love you. And every time we've been by ourselves, that's the real me."

She dried her eyes with a handkerchief and took a deep breath. "To me, you're a complete stranger."

"I'm begging you, please give me a chance. I'll court you all over again, if that's what you want."

"Zellen!"

He flinched and got to his feet. Aunt Tanya was standing in the doorway with Ashura. She marched over and slapped him, soundly. His face stung and he was glowing red, mostly from embarrassment.

"Aunt Tanya, I can explain."

"Tricking a young girl into marring you? At sixteen? You've played pranks and pulled off wild stunts before, but this is beyond the pale. I've warned you again and again you'd get in over your head with this foolishness!"

"To be fair, Tanya, he was drugged," Ashura said.

"Explain yourself before being drugged!" she demanded.

"I was covering for Yuui. He wanted to go help King Ashura with the bandits."

"Yuui is no combat mage! He couldn't hex his way out of a bag," Tanya said. "You should have made him stay put!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And why did you start courting the girl?"

"Because she's sweet and kind. She's absolutely wonderful and I really wanted to be with her so badly. I didn't think the duchess would give me a potion. I just... was thinking... "

"You were thinking with the wrong part of your body," Tanya snapped. Zellen was sure his face was purple now.

"Tanya, why don't you take Drysi and help her get her things together. That way, you can get to know each other," Ashura suggested.

Tanya turned to the forlorn girl and softened. "I'm so sorry you got caught up in my nephew's tasteless and asinine antics. I'll do what I can to make you comfortable in our home."

"Thank you, ma'am," Drysi said. Tanya put a comforting arm around her shoulder and shot Zellen a withering look.

"You can call me Tanya, dear," she said, taking the girl out of the dining room.

Zellen's stomach was like a hollow pit. He felt Ashura's heavy hand on his shoulder. "So what did Yuui really tell you?"

The king looked totally placid. "That you were ill and he needed to help you. That's why I agreed to stand in. Yu administered the healing potion?"

Ashura gave him a smile and nodded. "Yes. That's why I sent him to visit Fai. It was gratitude after a harsh struggle."

"I wish I could have seen him off and apologized to him."

"You know what a generous nature he has. I'm sure all will be forgiven."

"Zel, come on," Tanya snapped from the doorway as she lofted her staff. Drysi was behind her, head lowered so he couldn't read her expression.

"One more thing," Ashura whispered, "take several months and concentrate on winning her over."

"I promise I will."

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Part Twenty-Four:

The dinner around Mayor Tanya's table was a somber affair. Zellen was extremely quiet and hunched over his meal. Drysi didn't talk at all and only picked at her food. Tanya tried to get them to talk to one another, figuring it was the only way to get Drysi comfortable. It didn't work.

Her housekeeper appeared, and an awkward situation she didn't want to deal with cropped up. She asked, in obvious discomfort, towards Tanya, "Shall I put, Mistress Drysi's things in your nephew's bedroom."

Zellen, since he was a mage, was technically a minor until he was thirty so she had say-so over his life until then, but he was a married man now. Technically, he was now free to do as he pleased. She vowed to press for clearer punishment for people violating family law during the next Council of Mayors in the autumn. People like the duchess and the reverend should be prosecuted.

Tanya really wanted to kick Zellen's shin under the table because she admitted he was to blame for this, too. Instead she shook her head. "Put her things in the guest room. She's very tired and will want to get familiar with her surroundings. She'll want some quiet."

The housekeeper nodded and left. Tanya felt a flood of pity for the girl. She still seemed in shock over this whole fiasco. And, she admitted, she felt some pity for Zellen, too. He would glance at Drysi with such affection and longing that Tanya couldn't doubt his sincere emotions. That, and she knew he had no bad intentions towards the girl, just youthful bad judgment.

After the plates were cleared, she looked over to Zellen. "Why don't you show Drysi to her room and let her get some rest."

"Yes, ma'am," he said in that respectful tone that let her know he knew he'd crossed the line and was going to toe it.

She watched them leave. Both seemed absolutely frigid. All she could do was hope Zellen found a way to have an amiable relationship with the girl in their future lives together. When she heard that the girl had psychometry, on top of everything else, she gave up hope of Zellen having a real marriage with Drysi. There was no way he could even hold her hand or anything else beyond that, at least not without special provisions.

She slumped in her chair, puzzling out what she could do to help her nephew make peace with his bride. After all, Drysi was a noble. This was a huge social step up for Zellen he hadn't even thought about. Zellen was comfortable with court, because he had been best friends with Yuui for years, but he didn't understand how things sometimes played out among the rich and powerful.

If he could get snookered by a scheming duchess, things weren't boding well. Then again, Zellen was extremely bright and tenacious. She knew he learned from his mistakes. She smiled and shook her head at doubting her nephew. He had made messes before and always found a way out of them. She had faith he'd find a way through this, too, and finish growing into a man of character.

* * *

Zellen escorted Drysi to the guest room. He so desperately wanted to comfort her by holding her, but even if she didn't have psychometry, it would still be very obscene after his trickery. They paused in front of her door.

"If you want me to take you around Kella tomorrow, I can. It's really a pretty city. We have a large lake and a river next to us. Plus, we have some of the best bakers in all of Celes. Our pastries are wonderful. I'll get you something delicious for breakfast, anything you want."

She looked in his eyes for the first time since he'd revealed himself. "What I want, is for you to be yourself and not try so hard. Please just give me a chance to get to know who you are."

Zellen nodded at her sensible request. It made him admire her all the more. "I'll let you get some sleep." At this point, he really wanted to lean down and kiss her, but he didn't do so because of the same two reasons he had for no putting his arm around her shoulder.

Her brow furrowed. "Zellen?"

His heart thudded, hearing her say his real name for the first time. "Yes?"

"If you're the person I think you are, just be yourself and you'll earn my trust."

"Do you want to touch my hand? To see... use your psychometry on me?"

She shook her head. "No. That would be cheating us out of this situation. You have to earn it on your own, and I have to learn to not hold bitterness towards you. My psychometry won't cure the emotions from the situation. Only time can do that."

"Thank you for giving me a chance."

"I had little choice," she said before retreating into her room, her door firmly closed. He felt deflated and realized he had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

Fai was pacing, and it annoyed Kurogane, who was sitting on a mat and trying to meditate. When the mage passed by, he grabbed his ankle and glared upwards. Fai paused and looked down, baffled.

Of course, his annoyance gave away to concern. "I know you're worried."

"I can't remember the last time I felt him cast," Fai said. "It's not like him. He's always curing a flu or healing wounds. What if the princess can't get a hold of Ashura?"

"It's been two weeks since it went out by speed courier. Give it time, because those guys can only ride their horses so fast through all this snow. Which, by the way, the farmers are still blaming you for."

"I would teleport over to Edo, but I don't know all of Nihongo's ley lines."

"We have ley lines?"

"Of course. Any realm with magic in it has them, or else it would crumble and cease to exists. I should have seen if there was a map of them while I was at Shirosagi Castle." Fai sat in front of Kurogane. "Wait a minute, I'm getting blamed for the snow?"

"They figure you enchanted the sky because you're homesick."

"I could, but I didn't. I promise you, Kuro-kiro."

"I know. They can be a suspicious lot."

Kentaro came into the dojo through a side door, shaking off the extra snow. "Word came from Shirosagi Castle." He held out the scroll toward Kurogane and then left.

Kurogane unfurled and read out loud, "Greetings to Lord and Lady Suwa, and to the young lord and his companion, the mage of Celes." Kurogane paused and smirked.

"What is it."

"How we've adopted writing the word Celes. We use the two kanji characters for ice and ball."

Fai's lower lip jutted out. "That's not nice, Kuro-pon."

"Well... It's the only way I could write it in kanji, so don't blame me. Anyway, she says that she did contact King Ashura. There was a big surge of bandits during Celes' summer and Ashura had to deal with them. Yuui disobeyed and went to go help drive off the bandits, even though he was told to stay at the castle. He was attacked and put under a powerful sleeping spell before Ashura could rescue him. Yuui is stable, but recovering from the attack. He says it's something you need not worry over. He's recovering nicely."

Fai's expression grew troubled. "That's really strange."

"Oh?"

"Yuui's never disobeyed our father one day in his life. When we were little, he was so terrified Ashura would send us back to the pit, so he always went out of his way to please Ashura. He follows every word out of Ashura's mouth.

"And also, he'd know better than to confront bandits. We always tease him about not being able to hex his way out of a bag. He just pulls back when trying hexes. He will barely even touch a conventional weapon. He has no talent or will for combat of any sort because of his empathy, and he knows it. He's always good about staying out of the way of combat mages and setting up aide stations at a reasonable distance. For him to get close enough to be hit by a hex is odd. It's just not like Yuui."

"Maybe he had a good reason. From the letter, it sounded as though your father was dealing with a dire situation. Maybe a situation arose where Yuui had to put himself in harm's way to save someone? Isn't he that type of person?"

Fai's expression mellowed somewhat. "Yes, he is. Maybe that happened."

Kurogane gave Fai a vexed look. "Listen, don't you trust your own father to tell you the truth?"

Fai's eyes went wide. "Of course I do," he insisted.

"Then let the matter rest. What counts is that your brother is safe and recovering."

Fai took on a more relaxed expression, but Kurogane could tell the mage was still bothered underneath his false cheer. "You're right. Ashura has never lied to me, and he would never lie to me when it comes to Yuui, because my twin means the world to me."

"I've been looking for you, Son." They both stood and looked at where Lady Suwa stood at the doorway, bundled in a thick shawl.

"Good news about the mage. It seems his brother was hit with a sleep spell, but he's recovering," Kurogane said, rolling up the scroll.

"I'm relieved that he wasn't harmed. I'm surprised your bond with him is so close you could feel it."

"Our magic helps," Fai explained.

"Yes, I noticed that strange green aura that felt like your style of magic."

"Green?" Fai asked, looking baffled.

"Mother see auras. She says yours is normally pink, but it changed." Fai's brow furrowed and he looked worried again. "Now what?"

Fai waved his hand and flashed Lady Suwa a smile. "Forgive me, but didn't you came to talk to Kuro-wa?"

"Yes. You've received your groom's gift from cousin Ran, Aya's guardian."

Kurogane fought to not look at Fai. That morning after Lady Suwa told Kurogane he was engaged, he'd told Fai. The mage took the news fairly well when Kurogane explained he'd postponed the wedding until after the ice king was due to appear. He explained that Aya was due to visit Suwa in the Spring, however. Fai promised to not interfere or put pressure on him during the visit. Kurogane wondered if it might be easier on Fai to send him on an errand during the two-week long visit.

"Kurogane? Don't you want to see your gift?" his mother asked, disturbing his musings.

"I'll leave so you can do what you need to," Fai said, and rose to leave.

"Oh no, you should see him, mage! He's beautiful," Lady Suwa said.

"He?" Fai asked with one of those fake smiles that fooled most everyone. Kurogane even heard the slightly pointed tone in his voice his mother didn't pick up. He could tell she missed it because she smile back at Fai and clasped her hands.

"Yes. Cousin Ran sent one of his thoroughbred horses. The Tsukiyono province is famous for the quality of its horses," she said.

"I'm really a little tired, Lady Suwa. May I go to my room?" Fai asked, adopting weariness. Fai, if anything, was a great actor.

"Of course. You look really pale suddenly. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I feel a little sick to my stomach," he claimed. And indeed, Fai looked disquieted. She fussed over him and then dismissed him to the main house, telling him where she kept the herbs to make a tea that would settle his stomach. Kurogane felt frustration, wanting Fai next to him, but he understood why he'd left.

He went with his mother to the stables. Yes, it was a gorgeous horse. He was a four-year-old with wonderful muscling and was very tall. He also had a glossy, black coat.

"Cousin Ran made a great gesture towards you. I think you need to send Aya something special."

"Like what?" Kurogane had no idea or desire to send anything to Aya. If he were going to get a gift for anyone, it would be Fai.

"How about a nice hair comb. Something with our family crest and some rubies?"

"Whatever you think she'd like," Kurogane replied numbly, starting to wonder what kind of gift he could get Fai before he left for Celes. It had to be memorable and special.

His mother was gob-smacked, and then she said, "You should start your marriage with a personal gift. Your father sent me this shawl I prize so much. You should think about what you want to give her that will mean something worthwhile and that will represent you and Suwa."

"Fine. A ruby hair comb is good."

"Kurogane, you act as if you don't care about getting married!"

"I'm committed to doing it."

Lady Suwa got control of her shock and asked, "Is it Aya's brother? Should I pick someone else? It's not too late."

"No. I just don't care about being married."

"Why not?" she asked, getting a concerned expression.

At this point, he almost blurted out that he was in love with Fai and no girl in all of Nihongo, or the impending visit by the ice king, was going to change his heart. Instead, he gave the horse a pat on the neck and took a deep breath.

"I just have other things I want to concentrate on," he said simply before leaving the stables and his mother with a troubled expression.

* * *

"Bah! I despise Bridge! And you always stick me with Nagi," Schuldig fumed at Crawford, while tossing his cards aside.

"Go suck on an icicle," Farfarello said, scooping up his and Crawford's winnings, a pile of dried kidney beans, off the table and into a bowl.

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand this game," Nagi said, looking at the strange cards with black and red symbols on them.

"Don't worry about it, Nagles. These two shysters actually won a tournament back in our world. I bet you didn't stint on your visions then."

Crawford gave him a mildly annoyed look as he polished his glasses with a cloth. "Why would I use my Talent on something as trivial as a card game? That's something that someone with a Mundane's mindset would do."

Schuldig gave him a devious smile. "I know. I was just trying to get your goat."

Nagi knew one of Schuldig's favorite past-times was trying to egg on the precog; it never worked. Crawford was as unflappable as could be. Being snowed in with his three, adult companions had certainly taught him a great deal. They had taught him how to control and channel his staggering power.

They told him a lot of stories about their world. It seemed like a fantastic dream with lots of marvels. He couldn't wait to get there and experience these things for himself. He picked up the cards, but Crawford gave him a sharply disapproving look.

"Practice, Nagi," the man insisted, pushing his glasses high on his nose. Nagi set the cards down and concentrated on them. They quivered and flew into the air. He shuffled them with the power of his mind and then set them on the table.

"You dropped your shield when you shuffled them," Schuldig pointed out, leaning on the table closer to Nagi with a wolfish grin. "I could have Pushed you by now."

"Pushed?"

"Telepaths can hypnotize people and make them do whatever they want," Crawford said. "It's why you need to work hard on keeping your shield up. There are other Talents that don't share our goals and try to stop us."

"Rosenkreuz," Nagi said, remembering the dreadful stories about the school that trained Crawford and Schuldig.

"You have way more raw power than any telekenetic under their control, but you're still green," Crawford said. "By the time we kidnap the mage, you should be ready to face down anyone from Rosenkreuz."

"Even that smarmy asshole Burger," Schuldig said, with a smirk on his face. Farfarello snarled and plunged a knife in the table. Nagi could tell this Burger person had certainly irritated his companions. Then again, there weren't any people Schwarz, as a collective, did like. "Deal the cards, Nagles. We'll teach you Spades."

Nagi lifted the deck of cards with his telekinesis and dealt out the cards. Only this time, keeping his shields up when he felt Schuldig's mental nudges meant to train him.

* * *

Fai went to his room with a heavy heart. He sat by the writing table and slumped over it, head resting on his arms. He began wondering if it was a big mistake to get involved with Kurogane in the first place. This was the heartache he'd feared, and it was coming sooner than he'd anticipated.

He couldn't stand the thought of Kurogane with anyone else, but he promised to not make Kurogane's life difficult. Neither of them mentioned Kurogane's engagement, but it got brought up more and more by others around them.

Fai scowled at the thought of that insufferable cousin of Kurogane's sending him a horse. If he'd known all of this back when he met the hothead, he would have put a little more power behind that hex. He pictured Ran looking mighty good with a bloodied nose if they ever crossed paths again.

Fai picked up his head and looked over at his gold and fluorite staff propped in a corner. The thought of running back to Celes hit him. After all, no one would blame him for wanting to see Yuui, and he was homesick with all this recent snowfall. He got to his feet and lofted the staff. The casting point started glowing a bright pink.

He really wanted to get to the bottom of who hit his twin with a hex. The bandit had a green signal color, he could tell from Lady Suwa's description of his aura. That would narrow down Celes' population by ninety percent. He'd track down the bandit and make them pay for hurting Yuui, if Ashura hadn't already done so. Knowing his father, Fai was too late and the bandit was already executed with extreme prejudice. Fai knew Ashura was pretty mild mannered, but when provoked, he had a frightening temper.

Fai admitted to himself checking on Yuui wasn't the only reason he was going back to Celes. He was always good at avoiding pain, covering it, repressing it. Kurogane's engagement was too much to deal with. At least he wouldn't have to watch Kurogane forced into a sham marriage if he ran away.

He traced out the first three runes and then paused. Captain Demetri came to his mind when he saw the deceased combat mage's trunk of journals out of the corner of his eye. Demetri would berate him for being a coward and not fighting for something worthwhile. He lowered his staff's casting tip and waved his hand, banishing the three runes. No, he wasn't the same person as when he'd arrived in Nihongo.

"What are you up to, mage?"

Fai flinched and leaned on his staff. He turned around and flashed Kurogane a bright smile. "Nothing at all."

"Let's go for a walk. I know how you like all this crummy snow."

"It does make me less homesick." Fai set his staff back in the corner before putting on a cloak.

To be continued.


	25. Chapter 25

Part Twenty-Five:

Fai held out his hands and frowned at the ice melting off the cheery trees. He could see the tell-tale signs of Spring from tiny pink blossoms struggling to open. The cold droplets on his palms only served to depress him. He felt Kurogane walk up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist.

"We'll be seen, out in the open like this," Fai pointed out. This was a secluded grove of cherry trees several yards from Kurogane's family home. It had a high fence around it, but Fai was used to being very circumspect by now.

"Everyone's busy getting ready for Aya's arrival tomorrow," Kurogane explained. Fai leaned back against Kurogane's chest and enjoyed not sneaking around for once, just like when they were traveling around Nihongo. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

Kurogane let him go and they started walking down the trail lined with cherry trees. He glanced up at Kurogane. His lover was tired and troubled. All he wanted to do was take Kurogane's mind off his problems. He flashed a smile and said, "So I guess ski season is over in Suwa."

"What's ski?"

"That would be skiing when you're doing it because it's an activity. I guess you don't have that in Nihongo?"

"What is it?"

"Next time you're in Celes I promise to take you."

"I'd actually love to be in Celes right now," Kurogane said.

Fai's eyes went wide and he stifled a belly laugh. "You'd visit that... let's see... what did you call my home? A forsaken ice pit?"

"It's what will be in that forsaken ice pit I crave."

Fai felt a warm rush. Kurogane wasn't the most romantic person, but he'd say wonderful things to take him off guard every now and again. He was quiet for a few moments and then asked, "So would you visit Celes? In the future?"

Kurogane was silent; he appeared as if he were weighing something out. "I don't know. I'd want to."

"Would our relationship be just friendship or could it be more?"

"You're asking me question I don't know. Outside of a wakashudo relationship, it'd be considered unseemly to be with another man."

"And that I don't understand," Fai said, getting mildly annoyed at Nihongo's elaborate customs. "So if you were teaching me how to be a ninja, no one would raise an eyebrow at our relationship, even if you were married? But because we just want to be together, it's considered terrible?"

"Intimacy is understood to be something that helps bond the master and apprentice, and it's only temporary. Once the apprentice finishes his training, it's considered taboo to continue sleeping together. My culture places great importance on bloodlines and lineage. Our religion centers on our ancestors and the wisdom they've passed down to us. To enter into a permanent type of relationship, like what we have, is considered disrespectful to our ancestors because the bloodline would end," Kurogane explained patiently.

Fai felt a little upset because he was adopted, and bloodlines weren't such a high priority, at least with Ashura. Ashura had raised the twins to ignore nobles like Duchess Naidra that questioned their right to rule over Celes. He always maintained that Fai and Yuui were his true and legitimate children since they were five years old. He felt as if he would be snubbed in Nihongo society for being adopted, and he was about to question Kurogane on it. He felt his feet give away and he landed in a puddled of mud.

"Fai!" Kurogane scooped him up even though his yukata was covered in mud.

"Stupid geta! I still can't walk in them. I want my boots back," Fai whined as Kurogane lofted him and walked him over to a bench in the grove.

He placed Fai on the bench and sat at his feet. "Are you okay?"

"My ankle hurts." That was the truth. It throbbed, but not a great deal. He just was enjoying Kurogane's concern. Kurogane tossed aside Fai's geta and started to rubbed his left ankle.

"Better?"

"A little higher," Fai taunted as he hiked the hem of his yukata over his knees to his mid thighs. Kurogane's eyes grew needy at seeing the flesh.

"You're too bold, mage."

"I thought you loved that about me."

"I do," Kurogane said as his hands traveled further up Fai's leg. Fai threw his head back and groaned, starting to get aroused at Kurogane's touch. He felt the ninja's hand slide up to his bare, inner thigh. Fai let his legs drift apart to give Kurogane better access.

"Please touch me," Fai begged, focused solely on what was going on between his legs. Kurogane kissed him passionately, his hand was headed towards his groin.

Everything halted with the gruff, "What's the meaning of this!"

Fai parted from Kurogane and scrambled to lower the hem of his muddy yukata over his bare legs. He recognized the voice of Lord Suwa. He looked over in trepidation at Kurogane's parents. Lady Suwa's hands were covering her lips, her eyes wide. Lord Suwa looked a mix of furious and confused.

Kurogane stood from the bench. "I didn't want you find out this way."

"What is going on, Kurogane? Answer me now!" his father raged.

"The mage and I are together," Kurogane admitted, with squared shoulders and a firm tone.

"Get inside to my sitting room. Now! You, mage, to your room until I send for you. I don't want to see you right now."

"Yes, sir," Fai said, his stomach churning horribly. He shot Kurogane a quick glance. The ninja nodded, a resolute expression on his face. Fai quickly headed out of the orchard, knowing Kurogane had to handle his parents. If he inserted himself, it would only make things worse.

* * *

Tanya looked over to where her nephew had fallen asleep over a thick stack of books. She shook her head and sighed when he started drooling over her books. She marched over and shook him. He started and jerked upright.

"Auntie? I was studying. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and said, "I'm just glad you took a leaf from Yuui's book and started studying for your D title seriously."

He stretched and got a little more awake in spite of his stifled yawns, his gray eyes now more alert. "I want to get the D title so I can make a good living and support Drysi. I really want to make her proud."

She smiled at Zellen and brushed his wheat colored hair back from his brow. "I've gotten to know her over the last six weeks. She's a girl with strong character. It wouldn't matter if you have a D title or not. She's only concerned about your character. How you treat others and what your ethics are, that's all she's watching."

"Great!" he said in sarcasm. He sullenly said, "Considering how we started off, I'll never dig my way out."

"You've made more progress than you think. She's been watching how hard you've been studying to make a good living for you both. She's grown to admire that."

"Really?"

"She's told me the other day how impressed she was about the hours you were putting in. But let me warn you, Zel, you need to also spend time with her."

"But I want to take care of her. The best way to do that is becoming a healer with a D title so I can get regular work. Maybe even join the army as a healer."

"The army? Zellen! You'd never fit into the army. You're only grasping at things because you feel desperate. No need for it. Just relax. You and Drysi can stay in my house until you can figure things out. Spend more time with your bride or you'll lose what you're working for."

He nodded, looking solemn. "I don't want that. I just want to make her happy and comfortable."

"Then go enjoy life with her rather than burying your nose in books out of guilt. Build a life with her, or you'll regret ever minute you've spent reading a book."

Zellen smiled and nodded. "You're right, I haven't spent any time with her recently. She's lonely, isn't she?"

"Very much so," Tanya replied. "She's in a strange town away from her family. I've taught her how to knit and play chess. There's not much else I can do to entertain her, nor should I. It's your job to be her mate."

"Thank you, Aunt Tanya. I'm sorry about all this..."

She wave her hand and said, "I like Drysi a great deal. She's a wonderful girl and I see why you fell for her."

"I really do want to make her happy."

"I know. That's why I say go spend time with her! That will make her happy."

"Okay," Zellen said, popping up and giving Tanya a kiss on her check before he ran out of the library. She just chuckled and shook her head.

* * *

Kurogane knelt in front of the dais where his father sat, looking extremely incensed. "Explain yourself."

It was the first words from him since they had come in from the grove. Kurogane knew his father was normally jovial, but when he was angry, it was hard to make peace with him. He also knew lying would only make things worse; it wasn't something he'd do anyway. It was his lying by omission that had gotten him into this situation in the first place.

"I'm intimate with the mage."

"For how long."

"Since our trip around Nihongo."

"That long? Why? How did this happen?"

"There came a point I just couldn't ignore him."

"As womanish as he seems, the fact is the mage is still a man."

"I'm well aware of that, Father," Kurogane mumbled.

"Don't be impertinent!" His father sighed and ran his hand over his long, dark hair. Now he looked as if he were mentally wrestling with his emotions. "So this is what's been eating at you since your return from Edo. Listen, I understand how sometimes on the battle field warriors get lonely and sometimes seek out companionship from each other. It's not unheard of. Is that what this is?"

"No. It's more serious than that. I have deep feelings for Fai."

"I was happy to indulge some of your whims when you were a child, but not now that you're a man. You have to put this aside. You have responsibilities now. One of those is producing an heir for Suwa. That's something the mage can't do for you."

"I realize that."

"So you'll put the mage aside now and concentrate on your future duties as a husband?"

"I made a vow to be loyal to him until the very last minute that it wasn't possible. His father hasn't come for him yet and I'm still not married."

"So in other words, no?" Kurogane nodded. "You do remember that loyalty to family comes above all else?"

"Yes, Father. My intention is to serve you and mother by carrying out the wedding after Fai leaves."

"You can't mess this up and let your bride know. It would dishonor her. Besides, your relationship with your cousin Ran isn't very good. This would make things worse, because he already has accused the mage of being a vixen."

"It wasn't my intentions to let anyone know."

"Intention is not fulfillment," his father snapped. His father crossed his arms, looking remarkably irritable. "I won't send the mage back to Edo, yet, because that would require an explanation. But if you ruin things with Aya-chan, the mage will no longer be welcome in Suwa. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Kurogane rose and gave his father a bow before leaving. He felt incredibly lucky his father wasn't packing Fai off right away.

* * *

"Mage? Can I come in?"

Fai hopped up and stilled his trembling. He pushed open the door and put on a friendly smile. "Hello, Lady Suwa. I guess Kurogane is still talking to his father?"

"Yes, so I thought I'd have a word with you."

"Please come in," Fai said and let her step into his room. He shut the door and sat with her at the writing table. "I guess you've come to talk about Kurogane and me?"

"I can't say that I'm surprised. Kurogane and you seem so close, and Kurogane just hasn't seemed him self since he got back from Edo."

"I know. He was worried about you finding out about us. He was hiding things and it's just not in his nature to be dishonest. He hates lying."

"We've always encouraged him to be forthright."

"He was afraid of your disapproval."

"It's frowned on, because a family line could come to an end. Kurogane is our only son. It's very important to see Kurogane carry on our traditions."

"I know, he's told me. We only had plans to be together until I have to go back to Celes."

"It makes sense why Kurogane has been so reluctant and pushed the wedding back to the Summer."

"This may be hard for you to hear, but I care a great deal about Kurogane. When I think about leaving him I get an ache I can't bear."

"Would your own father approve?"

"Few people on Celes form these relationships, but it's not really frowned on like it is here. He would get angry about something else. So do you know what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know. Kurogane's father isn't pleased."

"Nothing is going to happen, for now." Fai flinched at the sound of Kurogane's voice from the doorway. "However, if things don't go smoothly with Aya-chan, you could be sent back to Edo."

"I'm not surprised," Fai said. "I promised to not interfere with your courting rituals. I'll keep to myself when... she's here." Fai was appalled at the unvarnished jealousy in his own voice, unable to even say her name. He pushed on a fake smile and a gave a slight chuckle, hoping to cover his mistake. "I'll stay tucked away in my room. I know Kurogane's cousin Ran isn't exactly my biggest fan."

"To say the least," Kurogane sneered.

"I had better go talk to your father." Lady Suwa rose from the table and turned to leave.

"Mother." She paused and gave Kurogane in inquisitive look. "I'm very sorry for lying to you and Father. I regret I wasn't forthright with you about Fai."

"Kurogane, that's what hurt me more than anything. If you would have told me to begin with, I could have tried to understand. Now, a lie is tainting that understanding. Let me sleep on this." She then gave Kurogane a small smile of pity. She walked over to him and patted his arm. "I'll talk to your father."

"Thank you so much, Mother. It was never my intentions to hurt you or Father."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Now you know why we impressed honesty as a virtue. It keeps your loved ones from getting hurt. Not just us, but think about the mage, too. If you care about him, you wouldn't have been deceptive about your feelings for him."

Fai noticed Kurogane paled and nodded, looking abashed. When Lady Suwa left, Kurogane turned towards Fai. "I'm also sorry for what I've done to you. I will not ever lie or hide our relationship again. It's not worth it."

"But... tomorrow..."

"Father and Mother raised me to be a man of character. It's unmanly to lie and not defend my loved ones. If I take this path, I may lose you early, but I can't violate character any more."

"I love you too much to ask that you violate that character. I may think nothing of lying because in my early childhood my and Yuui's survival depended on it, but you despise it. I don't want you to start hating yourself on my account. I'd sooner leave this minute than see that."

Kurogane let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad things are out now."

Fai realized he, too, felt a burden lifted from his shoulders. "Me too." Kurogane reached out and drew Fai into his arms. Fai's anxiety crept in. "So now what?"

"I don't know, mage. Our future isn't certain."

* * *

"Weddings are wonderful when they feature a cute bride," Youji said. Mamoru sighed and looked over at the ardent playboy.

"Would you keep that talk to yourself. Ran is already frothing at the mouth." They both looked over their shoulders as they rode their horses. Behind them was the carriage carrying Aya, Ouka, and their things. Mamoru's sister, Ouka, was acting as Aya's bride's maid; she and Aya where chatting excitedly inside the carriage. Behind that was Ran and Ken on horse back. Ran was brooding and Ken just looked bored.

Youji and Mamoru met eyes once again. "Well that vixen mage did kick his ass pretty good. Rumor has it he's in Suwa as a guest of Lord Suwa's."

"It's not about that mage. It's about giving his sister away in marriage that's got him so aggravated," Mamoru said.

"That's true, but it's also being close to catching Schwarz that's got him aggravated," Youji said.

"We all need to be on guard," Mamoru said. After being silent for a while, Mamoru asked, "So would you ever get married again?"

Youji took a deep breath, his lips twisted into lop-sided smile. "I don't think I'll ever find someone like Asuka. She was a special girl. How about you? You're young and have a lot of responsibility running Tsukiyono, but you should find someone."

"Not until we're all avenged and Schwarz is dealt with. That's my vow."

"Hey! How much further?" Ken asked loud enough to catch Mamoru and Youji's attention.

"We'll be there by tomorrow morning," Ran answered.

"All this melting snow is making a mess," Ken complained.

"Deal with it," Ran snapped.

"Here we go. I'm surprised they haven't beaten each other to a blood pulp yet," Youji said softly to Mamoru. He then turned and looked at Ken. "Hey, Ken, switch with me!"

Before Ken could make a tart remark to Ran, he spurred his horse forward. Youji reigned his horse in and took Ken's place by Ran. Rather than engage with the surly Ran, he whistled a jaunty tune.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

Part Twenty-Six:

Kurogane stood stiffly as the convoy from Tsukiyono arrived in his family's courtyard in the early morning light. He noticed his cousin was in a black mood and would probably be as foul tempered as ever. Mamoru, he hoped, would be the ever sensible one and keep Ran on a short leash. He did wonder why they brought along Youji and Ken. Something seemed suspicious about that. All this was supposed to be was a bridal visit. No need for the widower samurai and the disgraced ninja to tag along.

Ran got off his horse and went to the carriage. Kurogane gave a quick glance to Lord and Lady Suwa standing to his right. His father was so grim, it was unnatural on the man. His mother, he could tell, was worried. It made him feel guilty, because she'd been really happy at arranging this match. Ran finished helping his sister out of the carriage.

She was a fresh-faced girl with thick, braided hair; she wore a cherry blossom patterned furisode. Ran tucked Aya's hand in the crook of his arm and led her to Kurogane, his cousin's lips pressed together so hard they were white. When Aya got close enough, Kurogane noticed a charming light dusting of freckles across her cheeks and a nervous smile. She was a beautiful young woman, but not as beautiful as his Fai.

"Welcome to Suwa," Lord Suwa said, sounding grave.

"Thank you for considering my sister a suitable bride for Kurogane," Ran replied and then resumed grinding his teeth. Kurogane didn't hold hopes of this situation getting any better.

"We're honored. You're mother was not only my cousin, but she was a good friend," Lady Suwa said. "I hope I can make your stay comfortable and pleasant. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"If you'd take Aya and Ouka for morning tea, we'd appreciate a chance at getting clean and a change of clothes before breakfast. It was a rather muddy trip," Mamoru requested.

"Of course. Ran, you used to spend your summers here when you were a child. Do you remember where the bathing house is?" Lady Suwa asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

"Good. Please come this way girls," Lady Suwa said. Kurogane followed the women after his father gave him a nudge with his elbow.

* * *

Fai sank into the hot water and fought hard to not think on what was going on in the courtyard right now. Normally, he liked to bath at night, which was typical on Celes. It was the ideal way to get warm before you had to slip into the sheets for rest. This morning, he needed the hot water to release the tension in his shoulders and back.

He slumped back in the giant bathtub that could comfortably hold ten people; steam rose from the water, filling the bathing house. He started musing on the absence of Yuui's casting flutters in his stomach. According to his feelings, his dear twin hadn't cast so much as a lighting spell in weeks. Was he hurt worse than Ashura let on? Maybe he should take a trip back to Celes while all this bridal visit stuff was going on. The longer he sat in the steamy water, the more he talked himself into a temporary trip to Celes to check on Yuui.

Then he thought of Ashura. There was no way he wouldn't tell Fai the truth. If Yuui were seriously injured, Ashura'd send for him. Sleep spells sometimes had nasty after effects. If Ashura was helping Yuui convalesce, then he shouldn't worry. Ashura always protected and cared for them since the first minute they'd met. But he still wanted to ask Princess Tomoyo to get in touch with his father again and ask why Yuui wasn't casting.

He dunked his whole self under the water and then rose up again, slicking his hair back. He pulled himself out of the water and decided on how he would occupy his time while waiting for the end of this two week bridal visit. He'd started sensing that the fluorite he'd implanted in Nihongo was populating. That meant it was growing a new set of ley lines. The type of magic he used could become more prevalent in Nihongo. He needed to really start mapping out the new ley lines forming from his fluorite wards, but he needed to consult Ashura on why this was happening. He was pretty disturbed because he'd inadvertently change the very nature of Nihongo's magic system.

He raised himself out of the tub, totally nude, and was about to stoop for a towel. The door behind him slid aside and he froze, thinking he'd have total privacy during the process of Aya coming to Suwa. He turned towards the door and saw four people that forced a fake smile on his face: it was Kurogane's cousin and his three friends. Just the last people that needed to see his back.

He quickly covered his skin with a hadajuban and knelt beside the the large bathing tub, embarrassed and vulnerable at strangers seeing him naked. He covered it with false glee and mocking. "Well nice to see you again. I hope you recovered well from my little hex."

"So not only are you a vixen, but a fraud. How dare you have a tattoo!" Ran said.

"You're the one walking in on me and your calling me... what's your word for a pervert... vixen? Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Fai asked in his most flirtatious tone, hoping to throw Ran way off guard. It did the trick, because Ran's face turned scarlet and his friends' eyes all grew wide. They marched out of the bathing house looking rather disgruntled. Suddenly, Fai had a feeling he'd be seeing Edo again rather soon.

* * *

When Kurogane saw Ran march in, still muddy and now looking pissed off, he got a sinking feeling in his stomach. His mother and father and he were sitting in their tea room with Aya and Ouka. Their pre-breakfast tea had just been served, so thankfully the servants were gone for any of Ran's nonsense.

"That foreign mage! He was in the bathing house!"

Kurogane's stomach turned sour now. He had no idea why Fai had decided to bath in the morning rather than night, but this was bad news if Ran saw what Kurogane thought he saw.

"Did he say something to offend you?" Lord Suwa asked, uptight.

"He has a massive tattoo on his back!" Rand shouted in rage. Now Kurogane cringed. Ran might push his rights under Nihongo law. "I demand a challenge to his right to wear it!" And of course he did.

Kurogane met his father's narrowed, crimson eyes. He hated his father's withering look. "This business with the mage just keeps getting better and better, Son."

"I told him to keep covered since Nihongo has different customs than he's used to." That sounded lame in his own ears.

"Well? I demand satisfaction!"

Kurogane bit back a tart remark. His father summoned Megumi and ordered the maid to bring the mage to them. She appeared with the mage moments later. On top of everything else that could go wrong, Fai was wearing that indigo iromuji he first wore at Shirosagi Castle all those months ago. Well, Kurogane had vowed to be true to himself, how could he fault his mage for doing the same? The mage was also wearing one of those infuriating fake smiles.

"So you wanted to see me, Lord Suwa?"

"Cousin Ran claims you have a tattoo."

"Oh no, I'm sure he just saw a birthmark or a shadow. Kuro-wa's pervert of a cousin shouldn't go around prying into people's baths and spreading rumors."

"Women, leave!" Lord Suwa barked. Kurogane had a bad feeling he knew what was coming if his father dismissing females from the room. Lady Suwa hustled the girls and her maid out of the tea room and closed the door behind their retreat.

"Let me see your back, mage," Lord Suwa demanded.

"Oh... well... I'm pretty bashful."

Kurogane almost rolled his eyes at that lie.

"Now!" Lord Suwa said, in high anger. Fai took a deep breath and loosened his obi. He let the top of the iromuji droop to his lower back and he turned to show Lord Suwa his skin. Lord Suwa's expression dropped to slack-jawed shock. "What did you to get that?"

"I was a very naughty boy. This is punishment from my father," Fai explained, pulling his iromuji back up and tightening his obi. "It's actually called a phoenix binding."

"It's like I told you, Father. Their customs are different in Celes. That tattoo keeps him from using too much of his magic at a time." Kurogane hoped his father would defend Fai and tell Ran to take a leap.

"Lord Suwa, you can't let this lie stand. He's no warrior. It's an affront to let this vixen go disrespecting our customs. I ask you to let me get satisfaction and fight the mage. Only none of his trickery this time."

"Your pride is just wounded after he beat you last time. You couldn't give a damn about Suwa's honor. And I warned you what would happen if I caught you calling my mage that filthy name," Kurogane said, getting to his feet and then wrapping his fingers around Ginryuu's hilt. "I don't make hollow threats."

"Enough!" Lord Suwa barked and leaped to his feet. "Ran has a right to call him out. For the sake of this bridal visit, I let his challenge to the mage stand."

"But Father..."

Lord Suwa ignored him and turned to Fai. "Go get changed into appropriate clothes and leave your magic staff in you room. Meet us in the courtyard. Quickly!"

"Yes, sir. I'll be more happy to show Kuro-pon's testy cousin Celes hospitality once again," Fai said, and Kurogane could swear the mage was gloating. Fai skipped out of the room with a bright smile. Ran stormed off after Fai left the room, not a word said.

"Father, Fai's a good fighter, but he relies on his magic. He's never even picked up a sword."

"You haven't sparred with your mage lately like I have."

Kurogane followed his father to the armory. He got out a regular fighting staff and walked to the courtyard, Kurogane in tow. Ran was waiting along with his three companions, all of which were trying to talk him out of this fight. Fai was now wearing a navy colored haori and hakama. Lord Suwa threw the staff at Fai. The mage handily caught it and let it rest on his shoulder.

"Do you want to back out now?" Fai asked.

"Get ready to fight, you moronic vixen," Ran snarled.

"Ran! Please don't," Mamoru begged. Ran drew his katana and charged at Fai. Lightening quick, Fai side stepped Ran and smashed the staff into the redhead's nose. Blood gushed forth; Ran stumbled and halted. He felt his nose in shock as Fai draped the staff back over his shoulder.

"That was for the gift horse, you great big bully," Fai said. Kurogane wondered what Fai was referring to as Ran shook off the pain.

Ran charged again, only this time with more caution. He took swipes at the mage. Each one Fai backed away from and dodge the blade. Ran paused his assault and Fai fell back a little more. "You coward! Stop running!"

"And let you hit me? No thanks. That might hurt," Fai said, thick on the taunting tone. "You never told me what you get if you win."

"I get to cut that tattoo off your body."

"Well, I can't let you do that. My father wouldn't be too thrilled with me if I let his artwork get ruined. And besides, that sounds really messy," Ran came after Fai again. Fai sailed past Ran and whacked him in the stomach with the staff. Ran went to the ground, winded. "I would say I'm sorry about that, but I'm not in the least."

Ran let out a growl and lunged at Fai again. This time, the onslaught was fierce. Fai's avoidance style of non-fighting only egged on Ran. Kurogane admitted, it'd infuriate him, too, to fight someone like Fai. Ran wasn't able to touch him. Finally, Fai jumped towards Ran and knocked the katana out of Ran's grip with the tip of the staff, sending the blade flying through the air. Lord Suwa leaped up and caught the katana by its hilt.

"The match is over. Mage of Celes won," Lord Suwa declared. Kurogane felt a surge of pride at having such an adept fighter as his lover.

"You didn't train him to fight like that," Kurogane said, knowing his father was an aggressive fighter.

"Not at all. He developed that on his own, to my irritation," Lord Suwa said.

"Lord Suwa, I've been insulted by this..."

"Pick what you call him wisely, or you could face Kurogane next," Lord Suwa warned, returning Ran's sword.

"... foreign mage." He wiped the blood from his nose. "How can you expect this marriage visit to continue?"

"What would let you save face?" Lord Suwa asked.

"There is rumor that Schwarz is in your province. Send the mage out to look for them so I can avenge my parents. If he is as Kurogane claims, serving Nihongo honorably, then he should have no problem with that task. That, and I won't have to look at the wretch."

"So that's why you brought your enforcers," Kurogane said, piecing together why Youji and Ken were along.

"Ken and I will go with the mage," Youji said.

"Schwarz will get suspicious if they see one of us," Mamoru said. "It's best he go alone and just tells us where they are."

"I'll go with the mage," Lord Suwa said.

"I should go with him," Kurogane said.

"No. You're to stay here and go through the rituals of the bridal visit. I won't let you insult Aya-chan," Lord Suwa insisted. He turned to Fai and said, "Get packed."

Fai looked as though he was about to argue, but thought better of it. He turned and left for the main house.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, Zellen?"

He looked up, not realizing Drysi had entered the study. He closed the book he was reading on herbal remedies and smiled when he saw she'd brought him a teapot and a snack. His favorite, ginger cake.

She sat across the table from him and served him a cup of tea. He took it from her and said, "Not really. Why do you ask?"

"You seemed so quiet today and didn't even touch your lunch."

"Well, there is something nagging at me. It's Yuui. I thought he'd be back by from Nihongo Country."

"I remember visiting Luval as a child, and I was always impressed by how extremely close Yuui and Fai were. Maybe he chose to stay for the remainder of Fai's punishment."

"That would certainly be something Yuui would do. I don't... Just something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe I could ask King Ashura?"

He ran his hand through his wheat colored hair and sighed. "Drysi, I haven't told you exactly why I was taking Yuui's place. I know I've avoided the topic because I didn't want to bring up a painful subject, but you should know the truth. I also trust you to not let anyone else know. You see, King Ashura was going mad, and Yuui was seeking him out to cure him."

"Ashura? I never knew." Drysi's pale blue eyes grew concerned.

"He's fine now, he didn't want to worry anyone. Yuui was obviously successful in getting the king cured. The king is holding regular court and is now conducting the Council of Mayors. I always hated autumn because Aunt Tanya would be so busy. I hope it goes smoothly this year."

"Well it's good that Ashura is better. You were right to not tell me, because grandmother was spying all the time. She would have exploited that if she would have known. She would have tried to get Ashura to abdicate and tried to get the twins banished back to Valeria."

The color drained from Zellen's face. "She'd be that hateful to them?"

Drysi twined one of her chestnut curls around her finger; something Zellen now knew to be a nervous habit of hers. "She's always despised them."

"I'm sure I'm not on her favorite grandson-in-law list so I guess I'm in good company."

Drysi shook her head this time and said, "I don't think it'd be wise if we visit the Southlands any time soon. Her last letter was spiteful. She's still trying to convince me to come back to her."

"It's only because she's embarrassed that you aren't married to Yuui or some other noble rather than a commoner like me. She wants to sweep it all under the rug, so no thank you, I'll stay in Kella for now." He picked up his tea and gave it a sip. "Anyway, I guess I'm just worried about Yuui. It's not like him to take off on a whim, especially to a new realm."

"But it is like him to gravitate towards Fai."

"True. I do understand why the king separated them. Yuui has a tendency to be clingy with Fai and reject other people out of fear of getting hurt. It takes a whole lot to get close to him. I'm the only friend he made where Fai wasn't acting like a filter. And that was only because I pestered him to death when he came here to study under Auntie."

"I'm sure Yuui is fine, please don't worry too much. After all, Ashura would never let anything harm Yuui or Fai. I'll let you get back to studying."

"Thank you for the snack. I really am famished, and I'm really tired of studying. My eyes are crossing. How about a card game?"

"Svoyi Koziri?"

"Great," Zellen said, going to get the cards.

* * *

"...and so it seems that one-hundred-and-forty-three bodies were found in all. My chief constable confirmed they were all criminals, so I can't say I'll shed many tears," Dayken said from his seat at the long table.

"Now, Dayken, they did deserve their day in court."

"Of course, Your Majesty," he said, nodding towards Ashura, who was seated at the head of the table.

"Did your constables find any clues?" the mayor of a nearby city asked.

"It was a beast of some sort. The bodies were all drained of blood. We couldn't find a solid lead."

"This beast could start targeting innocent people next. That's why I'm requesting you all impose a strict curfew for your villagers until this beast is caught. All those in favor?" Ashura asked. There was a unanimous 'aye' from the mayors. "Good. Motion carried. Next bit of business. I want to make Vlad D Klaus the new, permanent governor of Valeria. All those in favor?" Again, it was unanimous.

Ashura continued, "On a related note, I am posting an arrest warrant for Boris Nemtsov for leaving Yuui Fluorite in the hands of bandits. Since he's already escaped execution once, you may tell your constables that he's wanted dead or alive."

The mayors all looked ready to tell their constables they'd prefer the now ex-governor dead. The idea of anyone leading Master Yuui into harm and leaving him to get killed had caused outrage among the mayors. Not to mention, his crime of reanimation put away any pity they may have had for him. "Good, and Mayor Tanya wanted to speak on a cause close to my heart."

Tanya now stood. "I want to make a case for stronger law enforcement for social crimes. As many of you have heard the story of my nephew, you know why I'm pushing hard for reform. Duchess Naidra wasn't held accountable for giving my nephew a love potion, and that fraud of a reverend is still preaching at Luval's chapter house. I ask that we consider stiffer penalties when it comes to manipulating our youth. Please read the new legislation in front of you that King Ashura co-authored with me. Thank you."

She took her seat as everyone looked at the parchments on the table in front of them. When they were finished reading, Ashura asked, "Those in favor?" Three-fourths of the mayors voted for the new penalties, one-forth abstained. All of them were from the Southlands.

Ashura's smile at the delegation from the south grew frosty. His aunt still had strong influence down there. No matter, he knew the perfect way to scare her silent. He'd quench his blood lust on her strongest allies. And then, if she wouldn't learn to stop medaling, she'd be next.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

Part Twenty-Seven:

Fai was keenly aware of the awkwardness between him and Lord Suwa as they traveled for two days. They used to have a very congenial relationship, but now it was rather frosty. They only talked when necessary. Fai tried to ingratiate himself by cooking, of course, and doing an extra share of the work setting up camp the first night, suppressing the lazy streak Kurogane always berated him for when they camped out.

Lord Suwa and he sat around the campfire that first night in virtual silence. Fai had no idea what to say to the man to alleviate his shock and discomfort at the news that he and Kurogane were together. He tried to think about how he'd approach Ashura and tell him how much he loved Kurogane. Nothing came to mind, because he wasn't sure if Ashura would accept Fai's explanation that he wanted his first time to be with someone special and he only had a limited time to embrace that opportunity.

The next morning was just as chilly between the two of them, and that really stung Fai. He had had a good relationship with Lord Suwa. He'd had fun learning how to fight with a normal staff, and they had been allies at getting Kurogane's dander up. Now there was this giant rift Fai started to panic over. What if Lord Suwa despised him now? The idea really hurt him more than he could imagine.

Usually, he could care less what others thought of him, but Kurogane loved and respected his parents so much. He was afraid Lord Suwa's negative opinions would flavor what time he had left with Kurogane. What really disturbed Fai was that he'd grown to care and respect Kurogane's parents, and to lose their affection and mutual respect really wounded him.

Their second day had yielded no leads, so they set up camp under an oak tree. Fai cooked dinner in hopes Lord Suwa would melt a little. He thanked Fai in the most formal address in Nihongo, which meant that he had pushed Fai into the distance as far as respect; he was now on the level of a scullery maid. Fai felt disheartened, but, more importantly, he started to feel pissed off. The man was starting to treat him like dirt all because he was in love with Kurogane. It wasn't fair.

"You know, Lord Suwa, I think we have the same goal at heart: Kurogane's well being."

"If we did have the same goals, you wouldn't have thrown yourself at him."

Fai felt gob-smacked at the assumption. He took a deep, calming breath and then said, "It was your son that first approached me. He made the first move, not me. I was..." Fai felt heat coming to his face, but he pressed on, confessing, "...a virgin before Kurogane. So if you want to put the blame on who seduced who, put it on him."

Lord Suwa's eyes narrowed at that information. "You know you'll only ruin his status if his relationship with you is known."

"And I've gained status here with implementing my wards. I worked very hard at protecting Nihongo from demons. Why would I be looked down on because I have feelings for Kurogane? And why would he be looked down on having feelings for me? I just don't understand."

"You can't bear him a child, so get that through your head! You can't continue the Suwa bloodline."

Fai felt an angry fire coming to his belly. "My father never had blood children. He rescued me and my twin from abuse and a pit of rotting corpses. He set us as his successors. He has always lavished his love and protection on us. Our adoption stood when challenged, and it's our right to inherit all of Celes. Blood doesn't make a family, because I know my father loves me more than anything, as does my twin. Blood doesn't qualify a person to rule over other people, either. It's the quality of their character. This is what Ashura taught me."

Lord Suwa scowled. "Then what would you know of blood and its importance? You're a naive child. The people that came before bestowed knowledge and wisdom. They pass that down to us through blood."

"And with much respect, Lord Suwa, we had a training relationship. You aren't related to me, yet I learned from you. And I've learned from a man by the name of Demetri who wasn't related to me. Also, King Ashura taught me so much. All these things I've learned from others are very valuable and precious, but they were things from people not related to me. One day, I'll pass my knowledge on to someone else. Who knows if that person will be related to me by blood or not. It won't matter to me."

Lord Suwa ran his hand over his hair and wore an exasperated expression. "Look, then you don't understand the value of blood since you're only adopted. I'm sure your father is sincere in his feeling towards you, but you don't share his heritage. Most of all, you don't share our heritage, so you can't be with Kurogane in a meaningful way and make him happy!"

Fai felt as if Lord Suwa had slapped him in the face. He was considered a rootless orphan with no proper family, someone not good enough for Kurogane, not just because of his gender, but also because he was a foreigner. "I understand the value of happiness, as does my father. He'd never force me into some sort of sham, loveless marriage just to carry on something like a bloodline."

Now, Lord Suwa looked furious. "Are you accusing me of not caring about Kurogane's happiness and welfare? Don't you think I know what's coming this summer if he continues on with you? When you go back to Celes, it'll hurt him a great deal, and I don't want to see that."

Fai was silent. Kurogane wanted to carry through to the last moment, no matter the pain. But it was Kurogane's choice. "You haven't taken time to ask Kurogane what he wants. And what he wants, is me."

"Enough of this nonsense! When we get back, you'll pack immediately and go back to Edo. The sooner Kurogane is without you, the better off he'll be. You're no longer welcome in Suwa."

Fai felt the color drain from his face. "Kurogane promised to stay with me as long as possible. I'm determined to do the same. I won't leave unless he tells me to."

"Who do you think you are to defy me?"

Fai noticed a pasty, one-eyed man and also a man with garish, red hair step from the darkness behind Lord Suwa. Fai got to his feet as did Lord Suwa, both of them reaching for their weapons. Fai swirled around and saw a young Nihongo teenager and a man with glasses had snuck up behind him.

The man with glasses said, "I already know you and the man with the dragon tattoo won't surrender, so I won't bother making that request. You'll insist on fighting, but we'll succeed, and you will both end up under our control, anyway."

"So you're the foreign mages," Lord Suwa said, getting his sword and drawing it.

Fai finished grabbed up his magic staff. Fai said, "You're not mages, but espers."

"You're correct," the man with glasses said. "We want you to help us get back to our world, and then we want you to help us throw that would into utter chaos. You can do this by choice or we can force you."

"You four are criminals and will be brought to justice, here, in Nihongo. Don't send them anywhere, Fai," Lord Suwa ordered.

"I wasn't planning on letting them go," Fai said, tracing three runes and holding his palm towards the man with glasses. Meanwhile, Lord Suwa was sizing up the other two. Fai wished it was Kurogane at his back, but he trusted Lord Suwa to protect him.

"Why is it people always pick the hard way?" the garish redhead asked.

The man with glasses moved towards Fai so he let the binding spell go. He was shocked when the two in font of him disappeared and reappeared, escaping his hex. He looked at the teenager and remembered what Kurogane had told him months ago. This boy in font of him had to have a frightfully high level of telekinesis to be able to teleport. Fai rarely used his own telekinesis, relying on his magic to do most everything. "Two can play at that game."

Fai lashed out psychically at the boy to restrain him, but once again, they disappeared and reappeared, only this time to Fai's left. "I foresee every move you make. You can't win."

"I won't let you get away!"

He heard the clash of steel behind him and saw out of the corner of his eye Lord Suwa and the one-eyed man were mixing it up, sword against two very long knives. Fai lofted his staff when he sensed the teenager gathering the air around. He cast a stronger binding hex, but the teenager scattered the runes with his mind.

"Give up now and Lord Suwa won't get hurt," the man with glasses said. "Because it'll happen in five, four, three, two..."

Fai gasped when he saw the long knife slice into Lord Suwa's arm. Lord Suwa shrugged it off and yelled, "Fight, Fai! Now!"

Fai turned to his opponents and raised his staff. "Well, it looks like I'll have to use some other tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

Lord Suwa was afraid Fai had frozen in the middle of this fight, but he carried on and cast a pink bolt of fire at the other two tricky devils. His own set of opponents were madding. It was like fighting eight, slippery demons at once.

He finally got close enough to sink his blade in the one-eyed man's stomach and quickly yank it out. Lord Suwa was incredulous as the man kept coming after him, not even phased. He had to quickly dodge a punch to his kidneys from the redhead. He swung his sword at the man, but he dodged the blade with a cackle.

"Too slow," he gloated. "So why don't you take a nap."

Suddenly, Lord Suwa felt overwhelmed with the urge to fall asleep. There was a thick buzzing sound in his ears as he fought to resist. He was losing. He turned to Fai. "Run and get help!"

"Lord Suwa!" Fai shouted and was running towards him right as he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Fai scrambled to the ninja's side and shook his shoulders. Their four attackers were now placid. "What did you do him?"

"I used a telepathic Push on him," the redhead explained, rubbing his temples. "Damn, if he didn't hold for a really long time. I don't think I've met anyone more stubborn."

"So you see, now I'll let Farfarello and Schuldig finish the job killing Lord Suwa if you don't agree to come with us."

Fai was furious, and there was no way he'd let these men near Lord Suwa. He went to loft his staff, but the teenager yanked it from him and shoved him against the oak tree with his telekinesis. Fai tried to shake off the dizziness from hitting his head, but he couldn't. That's when the one-eyed man pounced on Lord Suwa and held a knife to his neck.

Fai could sense the shield surrounding them; it was strong and he wouldn't be able to punch through it with his own telekinesis. He silently berated himself for not using his psychic ability more and he vowed to practice in the future.

The redhead walked up to him and said, "Why don't you give it a rest, too?"

Fai tried to fight against the violating telepath, the buzzing noise in his ears proved too much. He slumped against the tree and blacked out.

* * *

Kurogane escaped to the stables, where he could get some peace and quiet from all the preparation for tonight's banquet. It was to introduce Aya-chan to the villagers elders. He picked up his saddle and looked down the row of horses. A ride would be a welcome distraction.

It dawned on him that Fai had been jealous of the horse Ran sent when his eyes hit that particular horse. That's why Fai had said what he did after he broke Ran's nose. Kurogane gave a lop-sided smile at Fai's jealousy. He wasn't too keen on riding the horse anyway. Movement near the front of the stables caught his eye.

"Father?" he asked, seeing Lord Suwa's horse by the door. He set aside his saddle and walked to the door when he didn't get an answer. He was surprised to see Fai's horse as well, both unsaddled and wandering around loose. He put them in the corral at the side of the stables and went to the main house. He found Kentaro in his father's sitting room.

"Have you seen Father and my mage?"

"No. I haven't seen them."

A sense of dread hit. "Their horses came back, unsaddled."

"That's strange. We'll look for them."

A search around the Suwa family compound yield no results. Kurogane grimly set out to find the one person that could help him figure out what had happened to his father and his mage: cousin Ran.

* * *

Fai woke up laying next to Lord Suwa, his hands tied behind his back. Lord Suwa was waking up beside him, also tied up. It took a moment, but he realized they were lying in the bed of a wagon and it was probably midday.

The man with the glasses was driving while the teen sat at his side, sullen, ignored them. "Just to let you know, my name is Crawford and this is Nagi." Fai then looked over at the one-eyed man siting on the wagon's side rail beside Lord Suwa. "That's Farfarello."

Suddenly, the garish redhead pounced and straddled Fai's hips. Fai grew queasy at the man's wolfish grin. "And I'm Schuldig. My, my... you are an interesting little pet."

"Get off me!" Fai demanded, offended at his proximity and the demeaning word 'pet.'

"Why? Deep down inside you're a bit of a masochist, little pet, from what I pried from your head. You blame yourself for being born a twin and causing all sorts of calamity. You so desperately want to be punished for that. I could purge you of that guilt better than your boyfriend. I could cause you some exquisite pain that would absolve everything."

"Kurogane treats me with dignity and respect! He'd never do anything to harm me!"

"And that's fun, why?"

"You're a sick person! Get off of me!"

"No." The man leaned downed and bit his collar bone, hard. Fai struggled to get away but the man held him firm and continued to maul his neck.

"Stop! Don't you dare touch him, you filthy pig!" Lord Suwa shouted. Schuldig backed off only slightly and glared at the bound ninja.

"I read your mind, too. I thought you didn't want your son fucking this mage any longer. I'm taking care of that for you. I'll fix him right when we get off this world."

"I don't care what you do to me! I refuse to let you go from Nihongo," Fai said, trying to twist and squirm away from Schuldig's roving hands. The man grabbed his hair, yanked, and twisted it hard.

"Behave, my little pet, or I'll dole out some real punishment."

"Don't you touch him again, or I'll kill you myself," Lord Suwa threatened. Fai was scared to death of the lethal look in Lord Suwa's crimson eyes.

"I don't have to touch him to harm him," Schuldig bragged.

"Sebastian, cut it out. I'll let you play with our new, shiny pet when we get him home," Crawford said over his shoulder. Schuldig chuckled and removed his hands from Fai's hair.

Fai quivered in relief when Schuldig got off of him and sat at his feet. He found himself unable to meet Lord Suwa's eyes after such a personal thing was revealed. Yes, it was true, he sometimes found himself feeling guilty over being born a twin and sometimes desired twisted relief from that guilt. After all, it would have been so much better for Yuui if he hadn't been born.

However, in all their months together, Kurogane would never fully indulged this whim. He held Fai in too high of regard to truly hurt him. Still, that didn't mean Kurogane wouldn't roughhouse with him from time to time. In all, it was too embarrassing that it was out in the open to Kurogane's father, who had enough issues with him.

Fai was starting to really loath this group of espers. Crawford halted the wagon and turned towards Fai. "Before we take you into our safe house, I'll give you one last chance to be agreeable."

"No," Fai said flatly. Crawford looked displeased.

"If not, I'll turn you over to Schuldig and Farfarello."

"I don't care," Fai said. "I've survived worse than anything you can do to me."

"Then we'll let Lord Suwa take your punishment for you until you become more agreeable," Crawford said.

Fai hit panicked as they grabbed them. His magic, unfocused because it wasn't directed by a rune set, lashed out in an arc of pink lightening. It struck Farfarello, but Nagi was able to teleport Schuldig and Crawford to safety outside of the wagon.

"That was close," Schuldig muttered as Farfarello shrugged off the hit.

"Don't try that again," Crawford ordered, marching up to the wagon with a scowl.

"I couldn't help it!" Fai remembered when it had happened one particular day. Fai had been whipped within an inch of his life by his biological grandfather, but it was when the man went towards Yuui that his magic struck out. It hit his grandfather, and the man retreated, fearful of another attack, leaving Yuui unscathed but in tears over Fai.

"Well you better help it," Crawford said. Schwarz approached cautiously and plucked them from the wagon. They were marched to a small, run-down cabin next to the woods. After they got them inside, they had Lord Suwa and Fai sit on the ground, back to back, and tied them together. "Now, before we leave Nihongo, we have to plot out what we're going to do in Japan."

"Can't we just go?" Schuldig asked.

"If we give him enough time, he may see the sense of cooperating with us. Besides, I don't want to go back to our world unprepared. More than likely, Rosenkreuz has already sent Berger and his crew in our place. Eliminating them is our top priority."

Crawford then gathered the rest of Schwarz around the fireplace, ignoring Fai and Lord Suwa while they plotted.

"Mage," Lord Suwa said in a low tone.

"Yes, sir," he whispered back.

"Your magic, it didn't work when that man threatened you, but when he threatened me it lashed out."

"It works that way with me. I don't take very good care of myself. Your son doesn't like that I do that sometimes and has been working at getting me to change my thinking."

Lord Suwa sighed. "I thought that maybe the case. I've seen him chew you out for doing reckless things, and it always struck me as odd."

"We need to figure a way out of here," Fai said.

"I know. Be patient. An opportunity will present itself. But, mage, under no circumstances are you let them leave Nihongo."

Fai didn't reply. Banishing those four cretins would make Fai happy right now.

* * *

"This was where they camped. This is Fai's," Kurogane said to Ran, holding up his grandfather's bow. Kurogane slung it over his shoulder along with the quiver.

"The only people I know that would have a chance at taking down you father and the mage is Schwarz," Mamoru said, examining the small campsite. "There was obviously a fight here, but only a tiny amount of blood on the ground. Your father and the mage are probably still alive. But I wonder why they would kidnap them. They usually just kill their victims."

"Maybe they have some use for them. They might ransom my father. They could get a lot of raw resources from Suwa. My mage is very powerful. If they heard about the things he can do, then they may want use him. Didn't you say they were power hungry? They could use either for an advantage."

Youji came riding up on his horse. "I found fresh wagon tracks. For once, I'm grateful for all this rainy weather. But we better hurry. Those storm clouds won't hold back forever."

"Kentaro, break this campsite down and go tell mother the news. I don't want her uninformed, but try not to worry her. Tell her we're close and we'll be home soon."

"Be careful, young master," Kentaro warned.

He nodded. "I will."

His relationship with his father's advisor had thawed a great deal since their contentious travels around Suwa. Kurogane accepted the man really did have his best interests at heart, and he hadn't pried any further into his and Fai's relationship.

"Let's go, already," Ken said, scrambling to get on his horse.

Kurogane mounted up and looked over at his cousin's grim face. "We'll bring them to justice."

"We better, or someone will pay," Ran said. They road off, Youji in the lead, pointing out the wagon tracks.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

Part Twenty-Eight:

Fai jolted when he realized the Nihongo teen was crouching by his side, just intensely staring at him. He looked and saw the men of Schwarz were eating a stew by the fireplace, not caring about how close their youngster was to their prisoners.

"So why do you stay with Mundanes?" he asked Fai.

"Mundanes?"

"It's our word for people who can't do what we can."

"Where I come from, most people are born mages of some sort, but a few aren't. We all live together in peace and respect, because everyone, even someone without magic, can contribute to society." Fai remember Ashura impressing the greatest respect for the people of Celes that had no magical ability; they couldn't help their situation, but needed to be afford the same rights as mages. They were the ones that needed the greatest care and protection. On Celes, though, everyone was at least born with some esper abilities, but magic was the center of life.

"But what if the tables were turned and your kind was in the minority?" Nagi asked with thick bitterness.

"Then I'd trust I'd be treated fairly."

"And if you weren't?"

"Then I'd have to find a way to make my own happiness. Listen, no matter the things you suffered, you can thrive and find happiness and joy. When we were little children, my twin and I suffered a great deal, but our adoptive father found us."

"Schwarz found me. I have a home now. You could have a better home. Crawford has big plans, and you could be part of it."

"I can't help you. If you escape, it could jeopardize the standing of someone I care about."

"We couldn't care less about that. I want to go to their world and live with them."

Lord Suwa turned his head and said, "You'd leave Nihongo and dishonor your parents by helping these evil men?"

"My parents never did anything for me. No one in Nihongo ever did anything for me. All they've done is fear me. Crawford took me in when no one else here would. They're my family."

"Well then, come with me to Celes. You'd fit in there and you wouldn't be around those sociopaths," Fai whispered.

Nagi looked offend. "I'd never leave them. Like I said, they're my family."

Nagi jumped up and went over to Crawford. "He won't budge."

"You tried your best, Nagi," Crawford said. "Don't worry..." Fai noticed the man's eyes glazed over for a moment and then refocused. Crawford smiled and looked over at Fai. "Interesting."

Fai turned his head and gazed at a spot on the wall to avoid looking at them. He kept his other senses sharp, just waiting for one slip up that he and Lord Suwa could exploit.

* * *

** "**Now where?" Ran asked. Kurogane looked around the woods. Youji had lost the trail and now night was falling.

"These woods are abandoned because of an increase in the wolf population. No one lives around here anymore," Kurogane said.

"Then what's that smoke from?" Youji asked, pointing in the distance.

Kurogane's eyes narrowed. "I'd say that's what we're looking for."

"We need to move carefully," Mamoru warned, before they took off towards the smoke spiral.

* * *

"So, it's time for us to leave," Crawford said. "Mr. Fluorite, you'll do the honors?" He was holding Fai's staff in front of his nose. His hands were still tied, but now in front of him. Lord Suwa was tied and on the ground.

"Never!"

"Farfarello, Schuldig, rough up Lord Suwa," Crawford ordered.

Fai almost capitulated, but Lord Suwa glared at him. "Don't you dare, mage, no matter what!"

He bit his bottom lip. It was quivering as the two espers started kicking Lord Suwa. Crawford finally said, "Enough."

They paused and Fai felt sick to his gut seeing Lord Suwa bruised and bleeding on the ground. The ninja groaned and open his eye that wasn't blackened. He looked at Fai. "I mean it, Fai. Ignore them!"

"Fine then. Farfarello, pluck out Lord Suwa's eyes," Crawford ordered. Farfarello took out his long knife and yanked Lord Suwa's head back.

"No! I'll do it! Just don't harm him any more. I swear, I'll send you back to your world. Please don't maim him!"

"I thought you might change your tune," Crawford said. "Now, how do you do this."

"We need to be outside," Fai said numbly. Crawford gripped his upper arm in a bruising hold and dragged him to the front yard. Nagi trailed behind. Farfarello and Schuldig grabbed Lord Suwa, yanked him to his feet, and pushed him to the front yard.

"Now what?"

"I need to know the realm you came from. I'll need the telepath to lower his mental shields and let me remove some information from his head." Fai had the kernel of an idea to rid Nihongo of these espers, but he had to rely on every bit of guile he possessed.

"No way!" the redhead snarled at Fai. "Brad, he's going to trick us."

"I need a telepath because their minds are most fluid. I can't do it any other way."

"Do it, Sebastian," Crawford ordered.

"Alright! But only because I'm dying to get back," Schuldig agreed.

"You need to unloose my hands. I can't trace runes without free hands," Fai said.

Farfarello put a blade under Lord Suwa's throat. "Don't ye do anything stupid, mage, or I'll slit his throat and rub your face in the blood."

Crawford untied Fai and handed over his staff. Fai could sense Schuldig lower his shields. He traced six runes in the air. He pointed at Schuldig's forehead. The runes sunk into Schuldig's head. That was actually a temporary binding spell so Schuldig couldn't read his mind and be forewarned about his intentions. He traced another rune set. The pink thread went into Schuldig's head and then floated back out and into Fai's head. The realm's coordinates were now known to Fai.

Fai lofted his magic staff, casting tip now pink, and looked at Lord Suwa. "Please forgive me, but I couldn't let them hurt you. It's just something I can't let them do, because I respect you too much, and I could never looked Kurogane in the eyes if I ever let something happen to you. Besides, these people don't belong here. I'm confident their own world will dole out justice to them one day."

Lord Suwa nodded after a long pause, his expression grim. "I understand. And yeah, one day they'll get theirs."

"Remember, you're to also help us. We will take Lord Suwa's eyes if you renege," Schuldig said, pushing his mental shields back up.

Fai gathered his magic and started to trace a huge casting circle in spidery Celian runes. Finally, the circle was traced around the six of them. Fai concentrated and triggered the spell. "Here we go," he said as the runes closed in and swallowed them all.

* * *

Spring thunder rumbled and lightening lanced across the sky, yet no rain. They road their horses hard through the forest. Suddenly, they all pulled their reins up short, and halted their horses when a huge, pink ball lit up the sky.

"That's Fai's magic! He's cast a spell!" Kurogane said. They all spurred their horses forward again. Now, Kurogane's worry hit an all time high. He didn't know what he'd do to those foreign mages if they hurt his father or Fai, but he knew it wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

Fai felt them being dragged between realms and then there was a dropping sensation. The pink bubble started to dissolve around them and reform the rune set casting circle. There were some tall glass and steel structures. There were also some odd things moving on a hard, black road. It was all extremely noisy and noxious.

Lord Suwa asked in incredulity, "What kind of accursed place is this?"

"It's the realm they belong in," Fai said as their feet softly touched down in between two of the tall glass and steel structures, the pink rune set still encircling them.

"Finally!" Schuldig said, smiling widely.

"Well now, goodbye," Fai said as the runes started to swirl counter to the direction they had originally floated. Fai threw his arms around Lord Suwa's neck, otherwise the man would be trapped in this realm.

"Son of a..." Schuldig snarled and went to grab at Fai as he and Lord Suwa drifted back towards the sky.

Crawford grabbed Schuldig's wrist and said, "No, I foresaw this; he'd be too much trouble to control. Let them go. We've got Nagi, so we don't really need the mage."

Then darkness enveloped them. Fai and Lord Suwa were then dropped back in Nihongo, just like Fai had planned out his runes to do. They landed in the front yard of the cabin.

"Lord Suwa! Hold still," Fai said, putting his magic staff aside and then untying Lord Suwa.

"Thank you, mage," Lord Suwa said, while Fai helped the ninja.

"Are you okay?" Fai asked, because the man looked so roughed up.

"I'm fine." Lord Suwa perked up and said, "Horses. Grab your staff."

Lord Suwa went to the cabin and retrieved his sword as Fai lofted his staff. He lowered it when he saw, in a flash of lightening, Kurogane riding towards them with Ran and the others in tow. Lord Suwa rushed to Fai's side, but stood down when he realized the same. The five horses stopped short of Fai and Lord Suwa.

"Kurogane!" Lord Suwa shouted. "We're fine. The foreign mages are gone."

"So they were the ones that kidnapped you and my mage? Why?"

"Because they wanted your mage to send them home," Lord Suwa explained, sheathing his long sword, Pale Blue Ice.

"Say the vixen didn't do it! Say he didn't send them home," Ran said, hopping off his horse and marching towards Fai and Lord Suwa.

"I did it because they would have tortured Lord Suwa. I had no choice," Fai said, looking at the ground and turning his back on Ran.

"You need to let your revenge go, cousin Ran. It's over, and for the best," Lord Suwa said.

Ran drew his sword and said, "It's not over!" Fai didn't turn quick enough when Ran shouted, "Wind dragon attack!"

The energy blast from the swung katana caught Fai on his left temple as he turned. Fai stiffened, seized up, and crumpled. Lord Suwa caught him and lowered him to the ground, gently. Fai thrashed around for a few seconds in Lord Suwa's arms and then fell still.

"Fai!" Kurogane shouted and scrambled to the mage's side, but his father restrained him by grabbing him by a shoulder.

"It's a head injury! If you're not careful, you'll kill him. He's alive, but not for long."

Kurogane's face paled and his expression grew blank. He asked his father in a numb tone that frightened Lord Suwa, "Alive for now?"

"Yes. We must get him to your mother!"

Kurogane stood as a few rain droplets of rain came down. He drew Ginryuu and faced Ran. "Any last words before I kill you?"

"You're vixen denied me my revenge. His life was mine to take. Stand down, cousin Kurogane, because it was justice."

Before Kurogane could launch himself at Ran, Lord Suwa said, "Think of your mage! He needs aid, now! Help me get him to your mother and get your revenge later!"

Ran sheathed his katana. "Save him if you can. I doubt it, and I hope not."

"If he dies, I won't rest until you're dead," Kurogane promised in a deathly tone as he sheathed Ginryuu and then turned to help his father with Fai. They quickly, carefully got him into the bed of the wagon and left. Ran and his companions followed at a distance.

* * *

"...and it would seem the beast has moved to the Southlands. The duchess, your aunt, is requesting you send some combat mages immediately. It seems her most loyal retainers were found bloodless," King Ashura's valet reported.

"That seems a real pity," Ashura replied. "I'll send her some, for the sake of my subjects, not for hers."

The valet bowed and left to go muster some combat mages. Ashura smiled to himself and leaned back on his throne. The incredible power he had gained from killing was intoxicating. And the best part, he had the duchess corned in the Southlands with a bunch of dead retainers.

Suddenly, a jolt hit Ashura's stomach. His eyes widened as he sensed a huge spell being cast. He murmured, "Fai, what are you up to?" The spell then reversed itself and King Ashura smiled. "I sense you're getting stronger, too. You'll need to be very strong for your homecoming. Soon, my precious child, I'll fetch you."

* * *

Lady Suwa was horrified when she saw the mage's left temple, his blond hair matted with blood. She had her son and husband take him, gently, into her prayer room where she could work her style of magic. Soon after they left, she started the candle lighting.

She was surprised to see Aya-chan rush in and kneel in front of her. "Please, my brother made a huge mistake. Please allow me to help heal Kurogane's mage."

"Of course. It would be welcome." Lady Suwa knelt by one side of Fai's head and Aya-chan moved to kneel at the other side. They started chanting in tandem to infuse healing energy into Fai's body.

* * *

Lord Suwa found his son at the shrine of their ancestors, praying. He wasn't surprised. He went into the small shrine and knelt beside him, lit some incense, and prayed as well. The mage had save his life and his eyes; that was a very noble thing that indebted him to the young man. Plus, it was white hot irrational rage that had caused this injury rather than a justified vengeance.

After a while, Kurogane slumped onto the alter and clenched his fist tightly. "I hate him, Father. I will kill him when I see him next. I know he's blood... but..."

"Aya-chan is trying to help you mother heal him, so don't be hasty like he was. Think before you act, or else this will go out of control."

Kurogane took a deep breath and nodded. "I will get justice for Fai, one way or the other."

He put his hand on Kurogane's shoulder, dread filling his chest. "I hate to say it, but it's looking like the mage won't pull through. We have to contact the ice king so he can decided what to do with him."

"How can I ever look that man in the face after my vow?"

"I'll take your vow onto my shoulders. Anything the ice king demands in compensation, I'll pay that price on my own. Your mage put his life on the line for me, so I'll do likewise."

"According to Fai, the ice king can be extremely vindictive, even though he seemed so kind and very reasonable when I met him. I just can't picture the ice king asking for anything unjust."

"If it were you killed, I'd demand blood. He may do the the same. I had accused Fai of not knowing the value of blood, but it was I who didn't know the value of the heart. And your mage has a lot of heart." His father was silent and took a deep breath. "I hate to bring this up, but I must. If his father will allow it, we could bury him in Nihongo."

"No, that's not Celian tradition. They burn their dead and scatter the ashes." Lord Suwa flinched and shivered, but didn't say anything about the revolting custom. Kurogane said calmly as he sat up straight, "I swore to Fai not until the last minute it was possible that we'd part ways. I'm not ready to say it's over until he actually passes away. I'll stay by his side and care for him."

"But if he doesn't wake up, it may be merciful to..."

"Please don't speak about these things to me. That would be for King Ashura to decide. You see, Fai is still considered his ward until he turns thirty."

"We'll give your mother a chance to see if she can revive him before we contact the ice king."

"I want to go see him."

"Avoid walking by the guest quarters. Ran and the others are there. Aya-chan chose to stay, so they have to as well."

Kurogane did as his father told him and went around the west side of of compound rather than through it. He went into his mother's pray room. His mother turned and beckoned Kurogane to sit by her.

"How is he?"

"His vitality is very low, but I promise I won't give up," his mother said.

"And I won't either. I'm so sorry my brother wronged you," Aya said.

He looked up at her and said, "Thank you, Aya-chan. My mage means a great deal to me." He then looked down at Fai. He was so still, it seemed unnatural to Kurogane. "May I have a moment alone with him."

"We should get something to eat. We'll be back soon," Lady Suwa said. After she and Aya left, Kurogane took Fai's hand.

"Don't you dare leave me early, Fai. I'll never forgive you for it."

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

Part Twenty-Nine:

"Son, please go get something to eat and fresh clothes," Lady Suwa begged. It had been four days since they arrived back with the mage. Fai was still in a deep sleep, not even twitching. Her son barely left Fai's side, even sleeping beside the mage on the floor.

"He may wake up," Kurogane said.

"Yes, and I'll come and get you if he does. It does him no good if you make yourself sick. So please, go or I'll have to have your father talk to you."

"I'll go," he said and stood. He left the room and went to the kitchen. After eating a bowl of miso soup, he got fresh clothes, bathed, and then dressed in his stiff, black mofuku. No, he hadn't given up hope that Fai would wake, but he wanted to let the world know he was grieving and shouldn't be bothered with mundane concerns.

He went to seek out his father. Lord Suwa was in his sitting room, drafting a letter. "Come in, Kurogane. I wanted you to read the letter I'm sending Princess Tomoyo."

Kurogane read the letter. It explained the situation with Fai. It made no mention that Ran was the culprit, because that could lead to an arrest and then Kurogane would lose his right to avenge the mage. It then requested she send for the ice king and Fai's twin as soon as possible, because the situation was bleak.

"I didn't even think of Yuui. He'll be devastated, because they're very close. I'll never forget; King Ashura was afraid if he lost one twin, the other would die, too," Kurogane said, wondering how in the world he'd face Yuui alongside King Ashura. He wouldn't blame them for hating him for not doing everything he could do to protect Fai.

He just hadn't thought Ran would go that far. And now, Ran's companions were quiet and supporting Ran, because it'd be dishonorable to not support an ally. But it was Aya-chan that was trying to do what she could to perform restitution for her brother's crime. His estimation of Aya had gone up considerably.

"We'll do what we can to alleviate their pain when they arrive," Lord Suwa said as Kurogane rolled up the parchment. Lord Suwa took it and looked torn for a moment. He then said, "Your loyalty being torn between him and us has caused you pain. If he recovers, your mother and I won't interfere with what time you have left with him."

Kurogane felt surprised, but nodded. "I'm grateful, Father."

"Really, your devotion to him is admirable. Concentrate on that. We'll worry about your future after he leaves."

"Thank you," he said.

"And now I have to deal with your cousin. What would you have me do?"

"I want to face him."

"I thought as much. Need I remind you he was in a wakashudo relationship with Shinon? Shinon is a highly skilled ninja, and Ran had most of his training before Shinon soured on him. The reason the mage beat him so handily is because Ran was overly emotional and grossly underestimated him both times. He won't underestimate you. That, and he's had some cooling off time. He'll be sharper if he faces you."

"I know, but I honor my mage too much to let this insult stand. Ran attacked Fai when his back was turned. What he did was unconscionable. It requires a response. I ask that you let me fight him, Father."

"You've learned well from me. I trust you can handle Ran. You have my permission to avenge your mage. Kentaro!"

Minutes later, his advisor showed. "Fetch our cousin Ran. His allies are not welcome."

"As you wish, Lord Suwa," Kentaro said. Moments later, Ran showed up and did the appropriate bow and greeting to Lord Suwa, ignoring Kurogane.

"As you know, this situation centering around the mage of Celes has gotten out of hand. It needs to be settled, once and for all. My son is challenging you. He wants to fight you to defend the honor of his mage. Do you accept?"

"Of course. I did nothing wrong. That slimy vixen took away my right to avenge my parents, and I had every right to take his life. Which, I see by my cousin's clothes, he's deceased."

"Not yet. Never count my mage out. He's a lot tougher than he looks. He's survived a nightmare that would drive most people insane. It's now time to fulfill my promise to the ice king, and you've called him that foul name far too many times. Time to pay for that, too."

"Fine. I'm up to facing you. It suits me to settle this."

"Good. We'll meet in the courtyard in an hour. Bring Mamoru Takatori to judge the match. He's fair minded," Lord Suwa said.

Ran's violet eyes narrowed. He nodded. Kurogane could see his cousin was now calm, cool, and collected. He wouldn't have fallen for Fai's antics during their last fight if he would have been like this. Still, Kurogane was confident he'd beat Ran; Fai's honor was resting on it.

* * *

"And why shouldn't I execute you?" Ashura asked the quivering bandit at his feet. He and the man were surrounded by a grove of pecan trees that had lost their leaves because of the autumn season in the Southlands. Frost was now covering the rich soil.

Ashura had just murdered fifteen bandits, draining them of every bit of blood to strengthen his magic. This fool had escaped the slaughter, and Ashura couldn't afford any witnesses to his blood lust being indulged.

"Because I have proof that it was the Duchess Naidra that sent us out to pester the villages in the west over the summer!"

King Ashura took in the news and gave the man a serene smile. "Really? Why would she have you do that?"

"Because that old harpy wanted a chance to give a love potion to Master Yuui and get him to marry one of her granddaughters. She wanted you gone from Luval so she could do it. She wanted the throne in her family."

"I see. I didn't know she engineered that bit. It would seem my aunt didn't manipulate a random bit of chance like I originally thought."

"No, Sire! She paid us handsomely! Look! The coins that nobles use." The man carefully reached into his pocket and retrieved a fluorite disk with the royal crest carved on it. The man's hands shook as Ashura inspected it. These coins were so valuable that, typically, only nobles had a chance to use them.

Common bandits couldn't steal them because they were enchanted; they had to be given away by the owner. "So please, Sire, let me live! I'll testify at a trial against Duchess Naidra. I'll tell everything that went on in the meeting last spring. I won't say a word about anything I saw... what you did to the rest of my crew. Just please let me live," the man groveled at Ashura's feet.

"You're begging me for mercy when you aided that woman attempting to harm one of my children? My fondest possession is those twins. How dare you even think of helping that woman ruin one of them? You are about to face an agony I have yet to dole out to any of your wretched lot."

The white hot rage of a thousand suns flared in Ashura's heart. He gave the man what appeared on the surface to be a warm smile as he lofted his magic staff. The casting tip glowed green as he traced five runes. He was only filled with one thing: pure malice. "I do appreciate you telling me about my aunt, though. Don't worry, she'll suffer more than you."

"But, Majesty! The law! Don't I get a trail? Won't you want to bring the duchess up on charges? I could be a witness."

"You see, I no longer grant trials. I do as I please and find it so liberating. Besides, you could reveal my new hobby. Blood consumption by magic has granted me power I could have never dreamed of, but it's very taboo."

"Mercy, Majesty!"

"I'll give you the same mercy you had for my dearest, little Yuui." He launched the runes at the man with a swing of his staff.

The man's skin peeled away and his body exploded with a moist pop. The blood all drifted into a hazy, crimson fog that drifted to Ashura and infused itself within him. Another jolt of energy hit, along with a little peace to his overwhelming rage.

He murmured, "Yuui, I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I can no longer control this beast I've become, and I would only harm you. Hold on, though. I'll bring back Fai, soon. I don't deserve your cure, I only deserve a killing hex from Fai."

Ashura clutched his head as vertigo threatened to overwhelm him. He sank to the frosty ground as snow flakes started to fall. He remembered his beloved mother and a conversation they'd had when he was fourteen.

_"Ashura." He looked up from the book he was studying as his mother approached him. Queen Valentine's light brown hair was loose, cascading down her shoulders. He always thought she looked so much better when she left it down. But then again, the queen was a stunning beauty no matter the way she wore her hair. "Still studying, even though I asked you to get ready for dinner?"_

_ Ashura cringed. She did look a little vexed. "I just lost track of time," he lied._

_ "It's always very convenient how you lose trac__k__ of time when my older sister comes to visit. Any other time, you're very conscientious." _

_ Ashura set aside his book, trying not to get an unpleasant look on his face. He hated Naidra because of how rude she was to his mother. It baffled Ashura why his mother let her get away with it. "She's not exactly my favorite person, Mother. She__'s__ not nice to you."_

_ His mother nodded. "She's very bitter about her lot in life. I'll tell you something you don't know. Your grandparents had arranged for your father to marry her."_

_ "Really? What happened?"_

_ "Your father never did get along with her. He and I had been very close growing up. He asked to be let out of the arrangement and to be married to me instead. She really wanted to be queen, but your father didn't love her."_

_ "So she's jealous of you?"_

_ His mother looked a little sad. "I'm afraid so. But she's always been sour towards me; this only made things worse."_

_ "But you're so kind to her. Why?"_

_ "Because you should never let someone else's bitterness become your own."_

_ "Yes, Mother."_

_ "Now will you please get ready for dinner?"_

_ That night was dreadful. Naidra made some of the most cutting remarks, but through it all, the queen smiled at her older sister and offered her kindness and respect in return. Ashura vowed when he became king he'd pay back Naidra's unkindness toward his mother._

Ashura put aside the memory. He picked up the fluorite coin the bandit had and stood up. "I have a lot to pay you back for, Duchess. Not just the nastiness you heap on my sons, but also for all my sweet mother put up with from you."

Ashura picked up his magic staff and traveled the ley lines back to Luval Castle. He needed to sleep, and he needed to plot out what he was going to do to his aunt, now that he knew the whole truth.

* * *

Fai dreamed. And his dream was more terrifying than the pit he'd been exiled to. He dreamed he was back on Celes in deepest winter with a blizzard, and he was in the deepest night. He looked up to the huge mountain of ice in front of him. Encased inside he saw Yuui alongside some man he didn't know. They lay, side by side, arms crossed over their chests.

"Fai. I've been waiting for you to return to me."

He swirled around to see King Ashura. He was standing on a pile of bloodless corpses. His pale skin was splattered in blood, but his bearing was so serene. He stepped off the bodies and walked up to Fai; now they were only inches apart. The smell of rot was almost unbearable to Fai, his stomach clenched and he felt panicked.

"Ashura! Are you hurt?" Fai asked, concerned that the blood on the man was from some wound.

"Yes, my precious one. It's my heart that hurts. And that's why you must stop me. You must stop me before I harm the innocent people in Celes. You and Yuui pledged a long time ago to be good citizens and that you both would defend Celes against anything that would cause harm to our world."

"But what's causing Celes harm?"

"Me. It is your destiny to slay me and rescue Celes. One day, you will."

Fai shuddered in revulsion and collapsed on all fours at Ashura's feet. "No... I'd never, ever harm you. You're my father. I'd sooner lay down and die than cast a hex towards you."

Ashura crouched down beside him. "And that is your brother. Your twin. One day, if you don't stop me, I will take his eyes and destroy him. His eyes call to me now, as do yours. It's where your magic rests, and it is an awesome source of power unlike any other. Now do you see why I need to be stopped? You need to end my existence before that time, before I blind and kill Yuui. You need to find the strength in yourself to face me and kill me."

"I'd never do it!"

"It's me or Yuui!"

Fai's stomach clenched at the idea of choosing between Yuui and Ashura. He owed Ashura his very life, but Yuui... well, his twin was a part of his very essence.

Fai felt hot tears rolling down his face. "You're not my father if you're asking me to make that choice. I don't know what kind of demon stole my father's face, but Ashura would never ask me to choose between him and Yuui. And he'd never steal our magic by taking our eyes. That's something so... vulgar!"

"I am Ashura. I'm the Ashura you didn't have a chance to know, but you will soon."

Suddenly, the blizzard picked up and Fai found himself in darkness once again.

* * *

"The mage is crying!" Aya-chan pointed out. Lady Suwa stopped her prayer and opened her eyes. There was moisture around Fai's eyes. "What does it mean?"

"We keep praying. There is hope because he found something to hold onto."

And so they continued their vigil over Fai.

* * *

Kurogane stood with Ginryuu drawn. He hadn't bothered changing out of his mofuku. He faced Ran, who stood at the other side of the courtyard. His katana was drawn and ready. Yes, his cousin looked like he was ready for a serious challenge. Ran had grim determination on his face.

Mamoru and his father stood to the side. Mamoru asked, "Are both of you ready?"

"Let's get this over with," Kurogane said.

"I hope you fight more like a man than your mage."

"He handled you pretty well," Kurogane gloated with a smirk.

Ran didn't rise to the bait, unfortunately. "I'm ready to fight."

Mamoru said, "Then you may begin."

Ran, this time, stayed put. Kurogane made the first move with an underhand swing of Ginryuu. Ran dodged and struck at Kurogane's neck. He flinched back and thrust Ginryuu at Ran's stomach, but his cousin blocked with his katana.

They both stepped back from one another. Kurogane waited on Ran to make the first strike, this time. Ran launched himself into the air and brought down his blade. Kurogane blocked and shoved Ran back. He then pressed a rapid attack on Ran, driving him back. Ran then came to a stop and swung his blade at Kurogane's stomach. It almost grazed him, angering Kurogane. He certainly wasn't going to let Ran get the better of him.

Kurogane pressed an overhead attack, driving his cousin back, and then gathered the energy around him. He swung his katana, using Ran's same attack that wounded Fai. "Wind dragon attack!"

The energy lashed out. Ran was shocked, narrowly lofting his katana in time. He was knocked on his backside in stunned silence. He sneered at Kurogane. "You'd use my own technique against me?"

"I thought I'd give you a taste of what you dished out to Fai. Get up so I can finish pounding you."

Ran glared and hopped up to his feet. "I'll be the one dishing out the pounding, cousin."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Zellen asked, eyes wide as he reread the parchment that his aunt had handed him. She had called him into her study after lunch, so they could talk in private. His face drained of color as he flopped down on the chair across the desk from her.

"King Ashura has solid proof the Duchess conspired with bandits to engineer the whole thing. He has formally signed her arrest warrant. It seems the plot went deeper than you thought, and you were a victim of her scheme. He's calling for a trial. You, I'm afraid, will have to testify."

"But Drysi? How will that effect her?"

"If the duchess persist in her lies about Drysi, it could implicate her," Tanya told him in a somber tone.

"No! She did nothing untoward!"

"I know! I've gotten to know her. She's a sweet, innocent girl that's a victim of her grandmother, too. I'll ask King Ashura to keep Drysi out of it as much as I can."

"Please... she's my... I don't want to loose her."

"Why don't you go tell Drysi the news and comfort her. I'll do what I can to protect her. Spring Goddess knows her grandmother hasn't done it."

"Thank you, Auntie," Zellen said before bolting from the study and going to Drysi's bedroom. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and watched her knit a few stitches before she put it aside. She gave him a bashful smile. "I was knitting your aunt a scarf for Yule celebration." Her expression grew concerned. "Zellen, you look ill. Are you okay?"

"I have news. King Ashura has put out an arrest warrant for you grandmother. It seems she conspired with bandits to create a crisis to draw him from the castle."

She gasped, her hands covering her lips, as she started to quiver. "She didn't go that far?"

"Yes, she set the whole thing up so that you, or your one of your sisters, would marry Yuui."

Drysi paled and shook her head, her eyes glistening. "She's went too far."

"I have a different concern. I'm afraid you'll be implicated."

Drysi was stunned and she shook her head. "But I never..."

"I know! I have faith in you. I swear I won't let her dark deeds touch you," Zellen said.

Drysi slumped over in tears. Zellen felt fear, sorrow, and sympathy. He looked over to a settee and picked up a throw blanket. He picked it up and carefully draped it around her shoulders before drawing her into his arms. He held her, rocked her, and did what he could to assure her he would stand beside her no matter what.

To be continued.


	30. Chapter 30

Part Thirty:

Kurogane swung Ginryuu upwards and hit Ran's hand with the flat of his blade. Ran's katana dropped. He brought Ginryuu's tip to Ran's throat. His eyes narrowed and there was a part of him that wanted to take Ran's life.

But there was a part of him that knew if he did, this wouldn't end. Ran's allies would come for him next, and then his father would be obligated to go after them. He'd rather worry about Fai than if he were going to be called out to fight over the next several months. Instead, he lowered his sword, Ran looked shocked.

"Winner is Kurogane of Suwa," Mamoru announced.

"You didn't kill me? Why?" Ran asked, his eyes narrow and hostile.

"Because. I've learned that it takes true strength to offer forgiveness. I thought I wanted to take your life, but it won't heal my mage. It's enough that I beat you. If you have sense, you'll not offend me again."

There was long silence. Lord Suwa finally said, "I couldn't be more proud of you, Kurogane. To know when to use justice or mercy is the sign that you're a man of character. It would have been your right to take Ran's life, but you've granted forgiveness. He could learn from you, so he can move on and put his talents to better use, maybe even mend his relationship with Shinon."

Kurogane sheathed Ginryuu and bowed to his father. He then turned to Ran. "As far as I'm concerned, my mage's honor is satisfied."

"You know the marriage is off," Ran said in brittle vindictiveness.

"I thought that went without saying," Kurogane said. "You can take your allies, sister, and horse back to Tsukiyono."

Ran picked up his katana and sheathed it, silent and looking extremely ashamed. Lord Suwa said, "Ran, I urge to you go back to Shinon and make amends with him. This time, learn from his wise council rather than argue with him all the time."

Ran didn't say anything, but marched off towards the guest quarters. Mamoru turned to Lord Suwa. "I hope one day I can rule Tsukiyono with wisdom like you rule Suwa. I admire you and thank you for not judging Ran too harshly. He and his parents didn't have an agreeable relationship before they were killed; he experienced so many regrets. It's what strained his wakashudo arrangement with Shinon. I'll urge him to go back to his master, too."

"If Tsukiyono needs anything, just ask. We're still allies," Lord Suwa confirmed.

"Thank you." Mamoru left to the guest quarters as well.

Lord Suwa turned to his son. "You make me proud to be a father."

"I'd been afraid I'd never hear those words again."

"Sometimes a heart chooses its own way. You should have lunch with me, and we can talk. We haven't had time to talk about what occurred between you and the mage. I'd like to understand. I admit, it's still not something I'd consider ideal or endorse, but I'll hear you out."

"Thank you, Father." Kurogane felt a sense of relief. Everything was in the open about Fai, and his issues with Ran were settled.

Now he had a chance to explain how he came to love his mage to Lord Suwa. That was the easy part, because he was very clear about his feelings for Fai, and now he felt no fear of recrimination from his parents. "I have to say, when I look back on everything, it had to have started on Celes in that fire tower we were stranded in. We were headed back with two demons encased in glass and needed to find shelter."

Kurogane and his father went into the main house and had a private lunch. Over that, he told his father how he came to have intimacy with Fai without any details that would be embarrassing.

"Can I ask you, one thing. The mage claimed he was pure before he met you. Was that true? You approached him first?"

"Yes. I did. He was pure. I was the one that approached him. Why do you ask?"

"Because, now I wonder if you'll ever consider a woman as your mate."

"I never thought of choosing a mate before I met Fai. I didn't chose Fai because he's male. If he was a woman, I'd marry him now. I chose Fai because he's Fai."

"I know. You were like that when you were a teenager; you know, apathetic about finding a mate. You were always focused on fighting, not on anything amorous. Your mother and I never worried about you sneaking out at night for a romantic rendezvous. We joked behind your back about you becoming a priest from time to time."

"Fai isn't perfect by any stretch of the imagination. He's full of guile. He lies easily and is lazy and disobedient. He's a twin, which means I have to accommodate that. You'd be surprised about how much I have to take into consideration with him being a twin. But he also has a heart of gold. He goes out of his way to be kind and generous. He's so incredibly intelligent. He's also a very competent fighter and can handle himself very well in the heat of battle. He's everything I could want in a mate."

"I've seen all that. He's very likable. Even his bad habits have a certain charm. You're mother likes his as well. She's working very hard to heal him."

"I know, and I'm so grateful to her. I have faith she'll do everything she can to save my mage."

"I have faith in her, too."

"I'll send the letter to Princess Tomoyo tomorrow morning if he hasn't woken up."

"Father, I really feel as though I need to answer any recrimination King Ashura or Yuui may have. I know you want to protect me, but I'm a man now. I need to answer for my own actions. I vowed that I'd use all my strength to protect him. I didn't do that, therefore, I'll answer to his father and brother."

"It is time for you to handle your own affairs. I was planning on taking anything he demanded on my shoulders, but you are the one that needs to answer to the ice king. I'll support you any way I can, though."

"Thank you, Father, for trusting me and letting me stretch my wings. It shows you have faith in me."

"I have faith you'll take everything your mother and I taught you and apply it to your life. Like I said, I'm not comfortable yet with your relationship with the mage, yet, but give me time."

Kurogane had a lighter heart. Even if he lost Fai, at least he was honest with his father about his relationship. He was true to himself and that was a comfort.

* * *

Zellen had felt his stomach sink when his aunt presented him with the arrest warrant. It cited Drysi Vagin as a person that had committed treason against the crown. Apparently, her grandmother claimed that Drysi was the one that came up with the love potion scheme against Yuui. The duchess was trying to deflect blame from her conspiring with the bandits and place it onto Drysi's shoulders.

"What do I do, Aunt Tanya?"

"I don't know. But I have to hand over Drysi to King Ashura."

"Please don't."

"I must! I am the mayor of Kella, and I am compelled to do as King Ashura bids. It pains me to turn her over to this unjust accusation. I've grown to love her and I love you, too. Listen, go with her to Luval Castle and support her. You're her husband and you need to be by her side."

"I will, but what if the duchess persuades King Ashura? I don't even understand why she's doing this! This is her own flesh and blood! She was the one that drugged my tea."

"She's trying to alleviate her own culpability so her punishment won't be as harsh. Just remember, it'll be your job to protect and support Drysi, no matter what. You understand?"

"I'll defend her against this. She's my wife. It's my duty to stand beside her. I just love her so much."

"Mayor Tanya! There are constables from Luval at the door!" her maid burst into the study and said in wide-eyed shock. "They're looking for Lady Drysi."

"I know. Let them in and show them to my study. Tell them that Lady Drysi will meet with them in a moment."

The maid curtsied and left. Tanya turned to Zellen and said, "Go get her and go with her to Luval."

"I won't leave her side until I can bring her back to Kella."

"I wouldn't expect you to leave her. Keep me informed."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, before bolting from the study. He had no idea how he'd protect Drysi, but he was bound and determined to not let her feel alone or as if she had no support. If she had one person in the world she could count on, Zellen wanted to be that person.

* * *

"Kurogane!" He jolted after lunch and looked towards the doorway where his mother stood in wide-eyed concern. "Come quick! Your mage, he's taking a turn for the worse!"

Kurogane bolted to his feet, as did his father. They followed Lady Suwa to her prayer room where Aya-chan was praying very intensely. Fai's body was jerking around, involuntary, he was still unconscious. His eyes were rolled back. Kurogane ached seeing his mage like this. He silently prayed his mage would pass away soon, if this was what the rest of his life was going to be like.

Fai's body stilled, Kurogane sank to his knees and brushed back Fai's blond bangs. "Please, wake up, pampered snot. I don't want you to hang out with Captain Demetri yet. Your father will never forgive me, and I'll never forgive myself. Stop being such a spoiled brat and come back to me."

"His aura, it's diminishing. Kurogane, I think it's time for you to say your goodbyes, now. I don't think there will any more time."

"Are you sure?" Lord Suwa asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the mage of Celes is dying now."

Lord Suwa turned to Aya-chan and said, "Please go to your brother. Thank you for all your efforts."

"Yes, sir," she said solemnly and left.

"Let's leave our son to bid his mage farewell," Lord Suwa said.

"Kurogane, please give yourself permission to grieve and not hold it in. It'll only cause irrational anger, and then you'll grow bitter," Lady Suwa said.

"I will grieve his loss," Kurogane said numbly, taking Fai's hand. His eyes didn't leave the mage's face once. He heard his parents leave.

"Mage, I love you. I know I don't say it very much, but I do. You are the only person who's ever truly gotten under my skin, and you've changed me for the better. I'll honor you for the rest of my life. I'll even honor your traditions and have you burnt and have your ashes scattered. I just pray your father will let me do it here so I can be near you for the rest of my life."

Kurogane felt tears roll down his cheeks. He held Fai's hand tighter and closed his eyes. He prayed to his ancestors to accept Fai and judge him righteous in spite of his flaws. Kurogane felt a sob forced from his chest as Fai's skin grew colder.

"Please don't go," he begged Fai. "I won't forgive you if you leave me now. We have more time left before your father comes."

Kurogane's head slumped and his thoughts started going down a path of bitterness. Now, holding his dying lover's hand in his, he was starting to wish he had loosed his rage on Ran. No, he shook his head; he would never violate his ethics. He wouldn't hold Ran responsible any more. He beat him, and that was that. Still, his pain wanted to lash out and cause more pain.

And then, there was the slightest tug on his hand and the name "Yuui" spoken. Kurogane's eyes popped open.

"Fai! You're still here!"

"Yuui...Yuui...Yuui..."

"He's not here. I'll go get Princess Tomoyo to send me to Celes and bring him here if it means you'll come back to me. Just say you're here."

Fai's blue eyes opened slowly. He was blurry and confused. "Yuui! I need Yuui! I don't want bad stuff to happen to Yuui!"

Kurogane felt stunned for a minute and then a sinking feeling. There was something not right about Fai's mannerisms. "How old are you, Fai?"

"Five." Fai shivered and looked at Kurogane, utterly terrified. He asked softly, "Who are you?"

Kurogane's stomach sank. Fai didn't know him at all, and he didn't know the love and care he'd received from King Ashura. That meant he was going to have to deal with a very damaged, abused child.

* * *

Zellen tried very hard to not get upset at seeing Drysi in handcuffs. She was upset enough and she needed him to be strong. They arrived at Luval Castle via Ashura's royal sled. The moment they arrived, Drysi was going to be whisked off to the dungeon. Luval's dungeon, rather than underground, was located in the south tower.

"Please let me say goodbye," Zellen pleaded with the captain of Luval's constables. The man had known him because of his friendship with Yuui.

He sighed and nodded. "Make it quick."

Zellen turned to Drysi. "Don't worry. I'll talk to King Ashura and get this taken care of. He believed you had nothing to do with it last time. I'll find out what changed his mind."

"I'm really afraid."

"I know you are. I'll visit with you after I talk to the king."

Drysi was then taken by the constables. Zellen inquired about where the king was from a valet. The king was in his botanical garden. He rush to the Luval's inner garden. The king sat on the edge of a water fountain, reading a book. He set the book aside and gave Zellen a smile.

"Come in, Zellen. What's with the long face?"

"Drysi has been arrested, Highness. Why?"

Ashura's expression grew less light. "I'm afraid my aunt left me no choice. When she was brought before the court, she maintained that Drysi was the one with the idea to give you the love potion and that she knew about the bandits all along. I need to investigate the charges."

"But she didn't know about any of it. I promise she's innocent. Please, please let her go. Her grandmother is lying."

"Treason is a serious charge that I cannot over look. Listen, I've always liked Drysi, she's like a niece to me, but if my own aunt has betrayed me..."

"But, Highness, I know she hasn't betrayed you. She very loyal to you."

"Zellen, your love for her makes you blind. If she has nothing to hide, I'll clear her of the charges and then you can go home with her."

"She has nothing to hide."

"Good. You may stay in the twins' room while I conduct the investigation."

"Thank you, Highness."

Zellen left and went to see Drysi. She was in a cell, laying stomach down while weeping on the bed. The constable guarding the cell warned Zellen not to get close to the bars, because they were hexed.

"Drysi," he called out to her. She dried her eyes and walked over to the bars. "I talked to the king. His mind is open, but he insists on investigating the charges, because they're very serious."

"But I didn't know she plotted against King Ashura."

"Drysi, dear? Is that you? I warned you to come back to the Southlands or I'd be forced to reveal what I know."

Zellen heard the one voice he dreaded. A surge of fury erupted in his heart as he marched over to a cell three doors down. The duchess was standing in her cell, with a smug expression. When she saw Zellen, her expression grew nasty.

"You miserable, withered-up old bitch! Don't you talk to my wife!"

"You impertinent commoner! I'll pay you back for ruining my Drysi!"

"You better start telling the truth about Drysi or else!"

"You're a fool! When Ashura releases me, I'll see to it you'll be a miserable, unemployed healer!"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Grandmother, why are you doing this?" Drysi called out from her cell.

"Because you're remaining with this fraud! It's a humiliation I'm tired of dealing with. I explained it all in my letters," she said.

Zellen walked back to Drysi and asked, "Letters?"

Drysi was embarrassed now. She nodded. "She hasn't stopped writing me. I stopped telling you about the letters because she started writing some awful things about you. She started threatening to manipulate the council so you couldn't receive your D title."

"What?"

"I thought her threats were hollow and I didn't want to worry you while you were studying so hard."

"I don't understand why she's so desperate to separate us."

"She's afraid... I'll... that we'll have a baby. She doesn't want commoner blood in the family, because she considers it a disgrace. But I don't care. I'm so proud of you, and if one day we decide to have more to our relationship, then I'll be proud of any child we might have."

Zellen blushed at the idea of getting physical with Drysi. He hadn't so much as shared a kiss with her, not that he didn't want to, but he was waiting on Drysi to let him know if or when she was ready for his affection. He hadn't even told her about the alchemical formula he'd stumbled on to suppress her psychometry, afraid she'd perceive it as too forward.

"I'm afraid your visiting time is over," the constable said, looking very uncomfortable. The poor man had heard every word and undoubtedly wished he hadn't. "You can come back tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Zellen said. "And, Duchess, you better not harass Drysi."

"I have nothing more to say," the woman announced. "Drysi knows what I want."

"Please don't leave me, no matter what she threatens," Zellen said. "I promise I'll get my D title no matter what she does."

"I trust you." When she said that, his heart skipped a beat. Hearing her say that meant everything to him.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Lord Suwa asked. He, Kurogane, and Lady Suwa stood at the door to the prayer room. Fai was balled up in a corner, looking very confused. He wouldn't stop trembling and insisting on seeing Yuui. He was terrified of his strange surroundings and he was terrified of Kurogane and his parents. Seeing Fai like this broke Kurogane's heart.

"He was traumatized and his memories are gone. He thinks he's a child again," Kurogane said. He approached Fai slowly and knelt in front of him. He slowly reached for Fai, but he flinched away, fear brimming in his beautiful eyes. Kurogane stopped trying to touch him and said, "Fai, you're older than you remember. Look at your hands."

Fai did as he was told. He nodded after the surprise faded. "Where am I?"

"You're in a place called Nihongo. This is my home and those are my parents, Lord and Lady Suwa."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kurogane. We're... friends."

"Where is Yuui?"

"He's in another realm named Celes. He's safe and sound with your adoptive father."

"But I don't have a father."

"You do. He rescued you from Valeria. He's the king of Celes."

"Are you going to send me back to Valeria?" Fai asked, shaking horribly.

"You'll never go back to that cursed place. I swear it," Kurogane said. Fai relaxed a little, but he still appeared fearful. "You need to lay back down. We'll get you something to eat."

Fai crawled over to the futon and curled up under a blanket. Kurogane joined his parents at the door. "Mother, will this last?"

"I don't know, Son. There is a good chance he'll recover his memories soon."

"I hope so," Kurogane said, worried his Fai would never be the same.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

Part Thirty-One:

"How did I end up here?" Fai asked, after finishing off his miso soup. It was all his stomach could handle after several day with no food.

"You're being punished by your father. You were sent here to work."

"Work?"

"Hunting demons."

"What did I do to get punished?"

"If I tell you, you must not panic. Hear me out." Fai nodded and Kurogane explained about the demons and Yuui. Predictably, Fai was shaken up by the news. After his story, Kurogane said, "I assure you, he's in good health now."

"And this King Ashura is mad at me?"

"Yes. He spoiled you rotten and needed to teach you a lesson."

"Spoiled me?"

"Yeah, you're an obnoxious, pampered brat that thinks you can get away with bloody murder."

Fai's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure we're friends?"

"I'm sure. We've spent the better part of nine months joined at the hips."

"How did I get hurt?"

"My cousin attacked you unfairly. While you where sleeping, I avenged your honor."

"When can I go back to Celes, Kurogane?"

Kurogane cringed at hearing his real name on Fai's lips. It sounded unnatural. "Don't call me by my name."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Kurogane paused. He'd tried since day one to get Fai to stop with the stupid nick-names and now all he wanted to do is hear one. "Never mind. You're not due to go back to Celes for three months. Lie down and get some rest."

"But I need Yuui here. I can't sleep without him around. How have I managed to sleep all this time?"

"I'll be here for you. I haven't left your side since we met; I won't leave your side now."

Fai looked mistrustful, but finally nodded. Fai stretched out on his stomach and drifted into a fitful sleep. He whined and whimpered, his body twitching and trembling. Kurogane felt helpless.

"Did he remember anything?"

He turned to see his mother. He shook his head. "Not a thing."

"I looked into a healing spell. I'll try it tomorrow morning when he's strong enough to endure it."

"Thank you, Mother. I appreciate everything."

"I'll do everything I can." Lady Suwa turned to leave. She said, "Make sure you get some rest."

She left and shut the door. Kurogane lay at a distance from Fai. He wanted to take Fai in his arms and sooth away his nightmares, but he figured that would startle the mage. Fai had made it this far. He had to have faith he could make it the rest of the way.

* * *

Ashura took his seat on his throne and announced, "I'm ready to hold court."

Zellen stood on the right side of the throne room behind where the jurors sat. His nerves were on edge. Two constables brought out Drysi and the duchess. The duchess was obviously peeved, but Drysi appeared exhausted. He could tell she'd cried all night. She was shaking horribly. She was painfully shy and he could imagine all these strangers watching her was only making things worse.

Her blue eyes met his and he gave her a reassuring smile. She then looked at the floor, her complexion paling. They were taken to the edge of King Ashura's dais.

"Duchess Naidra Harvoan, I'm accusing you of two counts of high treason against the crown, and two counts of collusion against Zellen Vagin. How do you plead?" Ashura asked.

"Not guilty," she said, practically sneering at Ashura.

"Lady Drysi Vagin, I'm accusing you of two counts of high treason against the crown, and two counts of collusion against Zellen Vagin. How do you plead?" Ashura asked.

"Not guilty," she said in a whisper, meeting Ashura's soft, brown eyes.

"The pleas are made. Record them down, Bailiff, and charge the jury," King Ashura ordered the constable at his right elbow. The man swore in the jury of nine men and women. Zellen felt sick realizing that King Ashura was going to use him to implicate his wife in a crime. It wasn't fair, because he hadn't even filed a complaint. The king was going to use the new laws that his aunt had pushed hard for as a weapon.

He so desperately wanted to beg him to not do it, but he knew better than to talk out of turn while King Ashura was holding court. When he was ten years old, he had visited Yuui one afternoon during court. A man spoke out of turn, furious that the king was about to imprison him for for stealing from Vercasta's treasury.

Ashura had him marched out to the courtyard on the west side of Luval. In midwinter, he had the constables strip the man to the waist and whip him within an inch of his life. Zellen had been shocked at the act everyone in the castle was required to watch. He remembered looking over to see Yuui sobbing hysterical on Fai's shoulder that day.

Poor Yuui had run and hid in his closet. King Ashura spent hours coaxing Yuui out of the closet. Zellen was worried to death over Yuui, but Ashura hugged him close, rocking him on his lap, and murmuring words of comfort in his ear. Finally, Yuui drifted to sleep in Ashura's arms and the ruler tucked him into bed.

"So now, since I'm bringing the charges, I recuse myself. I assign Vlad D Klaus. Summon him from Valeria to hear this case. He'll have no real foreknowledge of the case, and he's served in our courts for many years."

Zellen clutched his stomach. Vlad D Klaus was known as the "Hexing Judge." He was notorious for his long sentences and harsh punishments. No doubt, Valeria was singing a different tune under his governance than what Boris provided.

"As you wish, Sire," the Bailiff said and left.

"Do you wish to have council?" Ashura asked.

"I will. I have Aleksei Hammer as my barrister," the Duchess Naidra said. Zellen was amazed. The man was legendary. He fought dirty and rarely lost.

"How about you, Drysi?" Ashura asked her.

"I don't have anyone," she said. Zellen panicked. Any barrister worth their weight would cost a fortune. There was no way he could afford a good lawyer for Drysi. Ashura looked over to Zellen.

"I recall that Yuui owed you a favor. I'll pay for whatever lawyer you wish to satisfy the debt. Name the barrister you want, anyone in all of Celes."

Ashura was lying. Yuui owned him nothing at all, but he had to say he was grateful to Ashura for doing this, and it made him wonder why he was dragging his bride into this in the first place.

He wracked his brain and then sputtered out the one name just as famous as Aleksei Hammer, someone just as vicious who fought dirty, too. "I want Zasha Lisov."

Ashura gave him a warm smile. "Excellent choice. I'll summon her. This should be an interesting contest. I haven't seen Aleksei and Zasha argue in a long time. He looked at another constable and ordered, "Summon Aleksei Hammer, Zasha Lisov, and Vlad D Klaus."

Eventually, both barristers showed up. The cranky, old, white-haired man popped in with an orange swirl of runes. The jaded, young woman with short-haired blond appeared in a swirl of purple runes. Aleksei glared at his biggest rival, she smirked in response.

"Hello, old man. Nice to see you again," Zasha said.

"We'll see how you feel about that after this case, woman," Aleksei replied.

"Now, now, wait until the trail," Ashura chided them gently. "You're both under contract to represent your respective clients. I'll give you today to talk to them. The trail starts tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Majesty," they both answered.

"Aleksei, your client is, of course, the duchess. Zasha, you'll be representing Lady Drysi." Ashura gestured towards Drysi. "Please get to know her."

"Of course."

"Take them back to their cells. Zellen, you must stay with me," Ashura said.

"But, Majesty..."

"You are a victim and a witness. You may no longer communicate with Drysi without Zasha and Vlad D Klaus present."

"But she's my wife! Please, Highness, I have to..."

The scowling "Hexing Judge" popped into Celes with a huge splash of pink runes. He had a whitish-blond, greasy ponytail and his left, green eye drifted off to the floor in a fit of lazy eye. His hawkish features were made worse by his perpetual scowling. "I've had my fill of that shit hole, Ashura."

Zellen cringed. The only person in all of Celes allowed to talk like that to Ashura was Vlad, because of the close relationship between Ashura's father, King Taras, and the man. They had been combat mages together, and Vlad had been married to one of King Taras' cousins that passed away tragically before they had any children.

"I know, Vlad. I was considering another crackdown. The previous governor was rather permissive."

"Done, I've already cracked plenty of skulls. They may have hated that clown Boris, but they loath me much more. Anyway... I'm here for a court case?"

"Yes. Tomorrow, we'll start the trial."

"Oh, we have both Lexie and Zasha. This'll be fun," Vlad said, rubbing his hands together. Nope, Zellen didn't like this man in the least and wondered what Yuui was thinking when he picked the guy as a temporary governor. Was Valeria really that bad to sic this creep on them? Then again, it was probably Yu's way of getting some revenge.

"Yes, it should prove interesting. Court is dismissed until tomorrow morning. Zellen, though, you'll join me for lunch in the small dinning room."

"Yes, Highness," he said, unable to keep the misery out of his voice. The court broke up and Drysi was whisked away by her barrister before he could say a word. He went to the small dinning room and waited for Ashura. Milcent served him a glass of wine while he waited. He smirked, thinking of the last time he had wine with the twins. Yuui was out after two glasses, but he went toe to toe with Fai and lost. He ended up with a magnificent hangover for his troubles.

Milcent looked to the door and curtsied. "Would you like some wine, Majesty?"

"Yes, please." Ashura walked over to the table and sat at the head while Milcent poured wine. The girl left and closed the door so they could have some privacy.

"Thank you for helping get a barrister. I didn't know what I was going to do."

"Don't mention it. Drysi is in trouble because of my meddlesome aunt. It's the least I could do for you."

"I don't understand something, Highness. Why are you letting Drysi go through this if you think she's innocent?"

"To prove, once and for all, her innocence. The duchess was insistent on pressing charges. I have to investigate them without showing favoritism, or my subjects would stop trusting me."

"I understand," Zellen said glumly.

"And, you see, it's very, very important that my subjects can trust me to be impartial and be just."

Zellen shivered a little as Milcent brought baked trout and asparagus. He wanted to ask when Yuui was expected back, but something told him not to pester the king about his friend.

* * *

"Fai?" Kurogane called out when he couldn't find him in his mother's prayer room. He wanted to make sure the mage ate something before his mother came to cast the healing spell. He walked down the hallway and asked a servant if he'd seen the mage. He hadn't.

Kurogane ran around looking for Fai everywhere. He finally found the mage walking down the road leading towards the coast. "Oyi, mage! Stop! Where do you think you're going!"

Fai jolted, looked at Kurogane, and then ran down the road as if being chased by wolves. Kurogane chased after him. Fai was hard to catch. He had a lead, and he was naturally quick. Kurogane's fear of Fai wondering around without memories gave him a burst of adrenaline, and he was able to catch up.

Fai swung at Kurogane. He dodged, picked up Fai, and slung him over his left shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

Fai thrashed around and tried to pound Kurogane's back. "Let me go! I want to leave! I'm scared here and I'm alone! I want Yuui!"

"Settle down already. You can't walk to Celes. It's in another realm." Kurogane had to restrain Fai's legs or he would have been kicked in the groin. "I'm taking you back home."

"No, no, no! I won't go! You can't make me go back!" Fai then bit Kurogane's back.

"Ouch! You snot!" Kurogane said, dropping Fai. The mage bolted and tried to escape. Kurogane grabbed his hair and yanked him to the ground. Fai squirmed and fought as if his life depended on it. Kurogane wrestled him. "Stop it," he snarled as Fai tried to rake his fingernails down the ninja's face.

"Let me go! I hate you! You took me away from Yuui!" He then started flailing around in an irrational temper tantrum of epic portions. The wailing was pushing Kurogane's nerves thin. He wondered how many times Ashura had dealt with this, and if the king just plied Fai with sweets and toys to get him to stop.

He tried to knee Kurogane in the groin, but he was quick enough to grab Fai's thigh. "Hey! You'd really regret that when you got your memories back, mage."

Fai then went back to his temper tantrum and wailing how unfair Kurogane was. Kurogane's anger boiled over and he did what Ashura should have done ages ago. He slapped Fai soundly. The mage froze. He was now staring at Kurogane in wide-eyed shock.

Kurogane hopped off Fai, yanked him up by the arm, and started dragging him back home. "You need to settle down. Mother is going to help you get your memories back." Fai was silent. Kurogane looked over his shoulder; the mage's shoulders were slumped and his head lowered. "Don't you want your memories back?"

Fai shook his head. "I'm afraid they'll be the same as what I have."

Kurogane paused and took Fai by the upper arms. "Look at me, mage." Fai stubbornly kept his head lowered. Kurogane gently tilted Fai's face upwards. There was so much fear in those eyes. "I promise you, your remaining memories are joyful. You have a wonderful father that raised you and your twin in the lap of luxury. You've studied how to use your magic and find great pleasure in that. And this last several months, I've been extremely happy getting to know you. This, how you are right now, is not the person that's my friend. Please let my mother help you."

"How can I trust you?"

"If you're memory is restored, you'll remember how to get back to Celes where Yuui is. If your memory is restored and you still don't want to be here, I'll not keep you."

"You promise."

"Mage, you don't know the half of how hard that is for me to say. Come on, lets go," Kurogane said. Fai followed, a little sulky, but compliant.

* * *

Vlad D Klaus convened court in a meeting hall in the lower levels of Luval Castle. Zellen was seated in the witness gallery. He'd be called on, eventually, and he was very eager to tell his side of the story so he could help Drysi. He looked over with dismay to see the reverend that had married him and Drysi sitting beside him. The man looked extremely vexed and said nothing. Obviously, the man was in trouble for the part he had played.

The jury was seated across from them. Several minutes later, King Ashura entered and everyone stood with lowered heads. He waved to the room and everyone seated themselves again. The king sat next to Zellen and gave him a reassuring smile. Last of all, the barristers, the duchess, and Drysi all came in. Vlad D Klaus announced the charges and laid out some new case law.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, Lexie, you open."

Aleksei cleared his throat and started, "Thank you, Vlad. As you well know, Duchess Naidra Harvoan is a respected governess of the Southlands and is responsible for most of the arable land in Celes. It's a great responsibility, and one she doesn't take lightly. However, it was in her role as a grandmother that she made a bad decision and turned a blind eye to Drysi Vagin's deeds.

"Her granddaughter, in fact, was the one dabbling in love potions so she could pursue her ambitions of marring a prince. Instead, she got her just desserts and got taken in by a con artist. She's now trapped in a sham marriage to a fraud. However, her punishment is not enough to satisfy our laws. I ask that you hold her accountable for her crime of collusion and that you'll find she was the one that implicated the duchess in treason to further her goals.

"We are asking for a forty year sentence, and that Duchess Naidra Harvoan be exonerated. Furthermore, we ask a further favor and that the court actually grants an annulment of the Vagin marriage. I know one hasn't been granted in close to one-hundred years, but there are methods of breaking the marriage seal. Once you hear about Drysi Vagin's misdeeds, I think you'll see why this extreme measure should be considered."

"Really, Lex? An annulment? That is bit much," Vlad said, his eye-brow quirking over his lazy, green eye. "I do agree about the forty year sentence, though."

Zellen felt like he wanted to throw up at the idea of her being gone for forty years. Aleksei made it worse by saying, "We really want this marriage annulled."

"If you can prove Lady Drysi did it, I'll certainly consider dissolving their marriage," Vlad said, nodding and appearing as if were really considering it.

Before Zellen could do anything, he felt King Ashura's hand on his wrist. He looked up at the ruler. He was serene, and it gave Zellen a little peace. Surely, Ashura wouldn't dissolve his marriage contract. He knew he didn't marry Drysi fairly, but he wanted to keep working on creating a marriage with her.

"Alright, Zash, give me your arguments," Vlad said.

The tall blond with a stern expression stood. "My client, Drysi Vagin, is a victim of her scheming, overbearing grandmother. It's well known how she was bitter with the outcome of her last court case. Several years ago, she brought suit against the crown to have Masters Yuui and Fai's adoptions vacated for the purposes of her son inheriting. When the adoptions were upheld unanimously, she grew angry and has sought a way to worm her way back into Luval Castle.

"Her greed became worse when her son and daughter-in-law were tragically killed in a freak accident. She then had control over three granddaughters, which she then plotted to use. It will be revealed that she lured King Ashura away from the castle by bribing bandits to wreak havoc. Poor, innocent, fifteen-year-old Drysi had no idea her grandmother did such a heinous thing.

"And to address what went on with her marriage to Zellen Vagin, yes, it wasn't ideal. Zellen was trying to help his friend, Master Yuui, by using a glamor. She started feeling true affection for what she thought was Master Yuui. Her grandmother, fooled as well, and without Drysi's knowledge, spiked Zellen's tea one afternoon and pressured them to elope. It was revealed afterwards she didn't marry the person she thought she did. In spite of that, Drysi wishes to remain with her husband. We'd ask that you hold the Duchess Naidra solely accountable for her deeds."

"Really? She wants to be married to him?" Vlad asked, looking incredulous.

"Yes. She says he's trying hard to make amends."

Vlad rolled his eyes in disbelief and let out a big sigh. "Okay! Let's get this show on the road."

To be continued.


	32. Chapter 32

Part Thirty-Two:

"Fai, please come out," Lady Suwa called as she and Kurogane walked down the hallways of the main compound. Kurogane was rubbing his bruised jaw and was absolutely furious.

When he and Fai had passed through the front gate, Fai sucker-punched him and ran. Fortunately, the servants saw what happened and closed off the compound. Fai was trapped; they just had to find him. Lord Suwa and Kentaro were looking at the west end, while he and Lady Suwa looked at the east end.

"Fai! Get your spoiled, little ass out here!" His mother gasped at the vulgarity, and he blushed, because his mother was a proper lady. "Sorry, Mother. My mage angered me."

"I can see that, but it's not his fault. He just doesn't remember you."

"Obviously, or he'd know better than to punch me."

There was extreme howling coming from the end of the hallway of the main family house. They both took off running. Lord Suwa held Fai's wrists and Kentaro held his ankles as they moved him awkwardly down the hallway. Kurogane inwardly sighed, seeing the mage attempting to thrash around and bite. His father looked like he hadn't avoid Fai's fingernails; his face had scratches and he looked decidedly irritated.

"You just had to pick the wild one, didn't you?" Lord Suwa asked, giving Kurogane a glare.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Father. He just wasn't spanked enough when the ice king got him."

"Obviously. We'll put the little beast in the prayer room. Hitomi, you can deal with him when I have him firmly tied up. I'll call for you when I'm sure the little beast is secure. He isn't in his right mind," Lord Suwa said over Fai's screams, howls, and thrashing.

Lord Suwa and Kentaro hauled him towards the prayer room. He managed to bite Lord Suwa on the hand as they went down the hallway. "You little bastard! I swear if you weren't Kurogane's... Well, you'd regret that."

"I hate you... I hate you... I hate you! I hate you so much!" Fai shouted at Lord Suwa in between incoherent rambling, screeches, and bucking.

"Right now, I ain't fond of you either," Lord Suwa snarled back and continued dragging him down the hallway with Kentaro's help.

"Mother, I'll be with you as you cast the spell. He's just too messed up, because he still thinks he's five years old."

"Kurogane, you mentioned he suffered when he was a small child, but you didn't tell us details. Was it that horrible to make him so wild?"

"He's probably that wild because his twin is extremely mild; he probably was that way to protect Yuui. Forgive me for bring up horrible things, because you are a fine lady, but he and his twin were thrown in a pit where there was a pile of corpses, it was in hopes they'd starve to death. The pit with the corpses was a place they couldn't use their magic. Before that, they were beaten and abused by their own family. He's lucky to have a little bit of sanity. It's to the ice king's credit that he's a functional person."

"I know your arrangement with the mage is temporary, but having a relationship with someone who's been abused isn't easy."

"I know, Mother, but he's very worthy of my efforts. He makes me very happy."

She smiled at him and patted him on the arm. "Then I'll do everything I can to restore him."

"Mother, I can't thank you enough. I know this isn't what you wanted for me, and now Fai's fits make it worse."

Lady Suwa laid her hand on Kurogane's arm. "Does he make you happy?"

"He makes me miserably happy." It was an odd description, but accurate.

Lady Suwa chuckled and nodded. "I'll do everything I can to restore him."

"Thank you, Mother."

* * *

"And so, why did you assume Master Yuui's identity?" Aleksei asked.

"It was so Master Yuui could go help his father with the situation with the bandits," Zellen answered, loathing going over this again. He was in the witness chair, first thing. Zellen could tell the man was going to make him out to be some sort of creepy scum right off the bat.

"So... your best friend in all of Celes, who... by the way you know can't cast a hex to save his life... you send him on his way to confront bandits in the company of a convicted reanimator? You don't sound like too much of a friend."

"I didn't know Governor Boris was a reanimator at the time, or I wouldn't have let Yuui go! Besides, Yuui was really desperate to make sure the king was okay. I had to take his place."

"And while in that place, did you at any time reveal who you really were to anyone?"

"No, sir."

"Why was that?"

"To protect Yuui."

"And not any other reason? Like scamming Lady Drysi?"

"I wasn't scamming her. I really liked her and I knew the duchess wouldn't approve of me."

"Seems she was right," the old barrister said.

"You aren't getting in on this, Zash?" Vlad asked from the judge's chair.

"Why should I? Old Man Lexie is doing my work for me," the woman next to Drysi said in a gloating tone. She was absolutely relaxed.

"Not for long, woman," he snarled at her. He turned back to Zellen and tore into him with rude, prying questions. No matter which way he answered them, he looked really bad. What was worse was how he tried to get him to accuse Drysi for the drugging. But Zellen was quick witted; he had to be to pull off pranks. He didn't fall into too many verbal traps.

"Cross examine, Zash?" Vlad asked.

"One question? Who do you believe spiked your tea and why?"

"It had to be the duchess, because she brought in the tea and poured the cream in. She didn't pour any in Drysi's and she left us alone until the effect took."

"Wait a minute!" Aleksei hopped back up. "That would imply that Lady Drysi had arranged things with her grandmother beforehand so she wouldn't get the potion, just you."

"Not necessarily. There's no proof Lady Drysi had foreknowledge. If the duchess would have handed Drysi the cream, her psychometry would have picked up the plot. More than likely, the duchess was trying to avoid tipping her hand," Zasha argued back.

"You both make good points. We'll sort it out when the defendants get on the stand. Who's up next, Lexie?" Vlad asked.

"Reverend Romave, can you take the stand next?" Aleksei asked.

It came out that the man knew he'd married Drysi to the wrong groom and was going to keep it a secret. The man was torn apart on the stand, by both barristers. When asked if he'd perform the annulment counter spell, he agreed at the bat of the eye, wishing to avoid any more grief.

"Please take the annulment off the table, Vlad," Zasha asked.

"Nope, not a chance now. If I send her to prison, she'll be single once again. Any more, Lexie?" Vlad asked. Zellen's stomach sank when he looked over and saw tears roll down Drysi's cheeks, but seeing her cry also encouraged him. It mean she wanted to stay married to him.

"Just the duchess' testimony."

Vlad stretched and said, "We'll hear from her after lunch."

* * *

Kurogane was trying to pry open Fai's mouth with little success. His father and Kentaro were holding down Fai, even thought he was bound. He proved to be very slippery, even when tied up.

"Listen, you little hard-head! You'll take this medicine from my mother or I'll give you another smack."

"Not a bad idea, Kurogane," Lord Suwa said, and then poked Fai, hard, in the stomach.

Fai's mouth opened to shout in pain, but Kurogane grabbed his nose and dumped the liquid medicine down the mage's throat. He had to cover Fai's mouth and stroke his throat like a cat to make him swallow.

The mage held still, now, but glared at Kurogane. "You're a very mean, man. When I get loose, I'll hex you."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that one before," Kurogane said, not phased by Fai's threats of hexing. He hoped his mother's magic would quickly set him straight, though. The mage just might do it this time.

"Hitomi, he's ready," Lord Suwa called out as he and Kentaro got off of Fai.

She came in with a ceremonial bell and stood by Fai's head. "Just try to relax, mage. It won't take long and you should get most of your memories back by the end of the week."

"No! Please don't! Don't do it! I don't want to remember."

"He's afraid I lied to him about having a good life," Kurogane explained to his mother.

"You'll see. My son told you the truth." She ignored Fai's screams and squirming; she shook the bell over his head. Then she recited a chant ten times. She then rung the bell again. Fai stilled himself. "You'll feel better after some rest."

"Yeah, but you stay tied up until you can behave yourself," Lord Suwa said. They all left the room except Kurogane.

"You didn't let me pick what I wanted!" Fai complained bitterly.

"It's a for your own good, bratty mage," Kurogane answered. "You'll thank me later."

"No I won't."

"Get some sleep. I'll stay here and watch over you."

Fai started pouting and wearing a moody expression. Kurogane found that even more irritating then the temper tantrums, but at least his ears had a rest.

* * *

"I'm afraid I'm an overindulgent grandmother." Ashura felt a smile come to his lips at the duchess' claim. She knew nothing of being overindulgent.

"Didn't King Ashura specifically tell you Masters Fai and Yuui were off limits?" Aleksei asked.

"Yes, but Drysi, and what I thought was Yuui, seemed so in love, and I just didn't think it was fair. Plus, my nephew never did explain why he refused to let them marry any of my granddaughters. I thought he was being foolish, because the matches would be ideal."

"Duchess, may I remind you he is the king and needs to be afforded respect?" Vlad said.

"And he is my nephew. I think that gives me some latitude," she said in that haughty way that made Ashura's skin crawl. He wanted to see her dead now, but he couldn't quite yet. He needed a villain to cover his tracks, and she fit that bill. He was very popular, so he knew people in the south would have no choice to turn back to him.

Also, he needed Zellen indebted to him to ensure he wouldn't tell his secret. The best way to do that was threaten Zellen's bride and then swoop in at the last moment and grant her clemency. Of course, he'd make sure Zellen understood the clemency could be revoked. That was really Drysi's whole role in this game of Ashura's.

Vlad sighed and said, "Lex, remind your client this is a formal court."

After some whispers between Naidra and Aleksei, she seemed a little less arrogant. "Okay, so you were aware of the king's wishes?"

"Yes, and I decided to bring my girls so that he could see they were an ideal choice for his backwater orphans. They need some culture. Yuui is antisocial and Fai is... well... Fai is totally incorrigible and needs someone to control his terrible behavior." The gasps around the courtroom were audible. Even Aleksei cringed when she insulted the twins. "I figured the girls could improve their behavior."

Ashura only leaned back in his chair. His twins were so beloved among his people; her nastiness was only one more way to make her into a villain.

"Improve? You think they are hopeless?"

"Well, Yuui has does have some class, but he's antisocial. Fai is very immature, almost killing his brother last year. Remember?"

Ashura's fury was boiling under the surface. His thoughts were starting to spin out of control. He clamped his hands together and took a deep breath. His craving for blood was tickling his thoughts, causing him to lose concentration.

He refocused on the duchess' testimony. "...and I was out of the room when it happened. I have no clue what went on, but I know Drysi was scared of going back home without a promise from Yuui. I believe she was well intentioned."

"And it was your suggestion they elope?"

"I didn't see any harm, and I was sure Ashura would get used to the idea. I shouldn't have done it, I know, but I really wanted to make Drysi happy," the duchess claimed. Ashura was disgusted with the woman. He'd see she got her just desserts.

* * *

Kurogane jolted awake, realizing he'd fallen asleep in the corner. He looked over to Fai; it had been the mage's crying that woke him up. Kurogane moved over to Fai's side and put a hand on his shoulder. Fai tried to flinch away, but he was stilled tied up.

"What's wrong?"

"I remembered I ruined a book of King Ashura's with ink. I was so scared he was going to hurt me. I hid from him, and Yuui hid with me. He found us though, and he was so kind. He held us until we stopped crying and then explained that we could come and talk with him, even when we made a mistake. He promised to never harm us."

"Now do you trust me?" Kurogane asked. Fai blushed horribly, and nodded. "I'll untie you, if you promise to behave."

Fai held still as a statue as Kurogane untied him. He sat up slowly, rubbed his eyes, and settled his breathing.

"I also remembered something else. I remember us in a tower. We had to get out of the cold. I cooked stew and you wouldn't tell me how it tasted." Fai's lips trembled. He looked very troubled.

Kurogane felt heat come to his face. "What is it, mage?"

"I remembered that we slept by the fireplace. I mean... I liked you, but you didn't like me."

"I liked you then, but some of your habits annoyed me."

Fai got a sly smile. "Like what habits, Kuro-gi?"

Kurogane sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, that I was hoping you wouldn't remember, calling me those stupid nick-names."

"Aww... I'll have think of some new ones."

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

Zellen started getting a tight chest, seeing Drysi's distress at being on the stand. He hated this more than anything. The trial had stretched on for days, now. He was exhausted, and she was, too. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to talk with her in private, and he sorely missed her friendship.

He'd unleashed some of his frustration by slipping dragon peppers in Aleksei Hammer's dinner last night. The man had choked and his face turned red; Aleksei snotted and grossed everyone out at the king's dinner table. The cook was baffled and apologetic. He knew it was childish, but he needed to get rid of his stress somehow. Ashura didn't call Zellen out, but he gave him a stern look, warning him not to play any more pranks.

"So what did you know about the bandits and the deal your grandmother made?" Zasha asked.

"Not anything. I had no idea she did such a thing," Drysi said, barely above a whisper.

"Speak up! I'm going deaf, girl," Aleksei snarled. She flinched. Zellen started wondering if he could get away with putting glue in the man's chair or something else even more malicious.

"I didn't know she bribed bandits," Drysi said a little louder.

Zasha presented the fluorite coin to Vlad. "This coin was found beside a dead bandit. I want to submit it into evidence that any money used to bribe bandits came directly from Duchess Naidra. The Harvoan family crest is on it."

"And do you have any direct testimony it was from the duchess?" Vlad asked.

"No, but when the spell is cast, it proves the duchess released the coin from her possession," Zasha pointed out.

"So could her family," Aleksei said. "And it could be one of the many she gave to her granddaughters as gifts."

"But Lady Drysi doesn't have magic and can't release the coin from its spell," Zasha said back. "Remember, old man, the simplest explanation is true."

"Still, she could have received it as gift," Aleksei insisted. The two barristers glowered at each other.

"It'll be for the jury to decide," Vlad said.

"Lady Drysi, before your came to stay at Luval, or during the time you were courted by who you thought was Master Yuui, did you know at any time King Ashura was deliberately lured from the castle."

"No, ma'am," Drysi said, holding her head up. "I just thought it was something the king had to go handle."

"Good. I think I'd like to ask King Ashura a question or two about how he came to get the coin," Zasha said.

"Good. Lady Drysi, step out of the witness chair. Now we call Ashura Gavrill D Tvardovsky to the stand," Vlad announced, rubbing at his lazy, green eye. Zellen put his hopes on King Ashura's testimony. His wife and the king traded places. King Ashura was sworn in and then Zasha approached.

"Highness, please tell the story of how you came to find out about the coin and the treason."

"I was traveling out west to check a complaint I'd received about bandits. I cornered one in the Vlostoke oak tree forest. He confessed to me that there was a meeting between the duchess and a loose conclave of bandits. She told them that she wanted me out of the castle so she should have one of her granddaughters seduce my meek, little Yuui. He gave me the coin as his proof. He told me that it was Duchess Naidra's plot."

"So Drysi wasn't mentioned?"

"No, not directly," Ashura said, almost looking pained. Zellen didn't like the implication in Ashura's words. He knew them to be inadvertent and the king had to testify truthfully, like any of his subjects, or face parliament.

Celes was a constitutional monarchy, after all, but the monarchy still held considerable sway on their society. Besides, Zellen knew the king to be a kind and just man, except when it came to an occasionally bought of viciousness towards criminals that severely harmed innocent citizens.

Zellen shivered as he remembered when he was fourteen and he was spending the day with Yuui. A court case was going on where the man accused had maimed a child, permanently blinding the poor little thing. Ashura summoned Zellen, since Fai was out for the day with Captain Demetri, and asked that he take Yuui from Luval and walk him around the lake. Yuui, thankfully, was far enough away from the castle to feel when Ashura blinded the man in return. To this day, Yuui still didn't know why Zellen suddenly wanted to go ice-skating.

"Is there any way we can talk to the bandit?"

"Sadly, no. He ran towards the Gavs river and threw himself in, rather than face trial. I wasn't able to save him," Ashura said full of remorse. "The bandit's body was brought to the morgue, cremated, and then set free on Celes' winds last month, but there are records to verify what I just told you."

"Thank you, Highness," Zasha said.

Aleksei then stood and said, "Highness, with all respect, are you sure that your aunt was at this meeting with bandits? I mean, it seems ridiculous that such a noble woman would stoop so low as to engage bandits."

"Positive. The man named her. After all, why would a low-life thug name a noble?" Ashura said, in a matter of fact tone. "I wish it wasn't so. Who could imagine their own, beloved aunt, betraying them?" Zellen shivered when Ashura looked up at the duchess. His gaze was as icy as anything Celes' climate could produce. "Who could image harming the son of their sister just for power? How horrible and miserable that person has to be. So I was shocked to learn it. And to attempt to harm my sons is beyond the Pale."

Zellen had a sneaking suspicion something didn't ring true about anything Ashura had just said. He'd had plenty of sleepovers with the twins where they bitched endlessly about the duchess. The king knew there were the challenges to the line of succession that she had lost. It seemed Ashura was playing it too naive, and Zellen knew him to be a very intelligent man. Something wasn't right, and he had to figure it out, or else his Drysi would become a victim of this whole farce.

To be continued.


	33. Chapter 33

Part Thirty-Three:

Kurogane, as he hid behind a tree, watched Fai in the dawn light. Fai had left Kurogane's bedroom early in the morning and walked out to some nearby woods with his magic staff. Kurogane worried a little, so he followed the mage. As the last week wore on, Fai's memories had come flooding back quickly, and he became more and more like the the person Kurogane had grown to love.

When Fai truly remembered that they were lovers, Kurogane invited him to share his bedroom. Fai did, but they hadn't resumed the sexual part of their relationship. Kurogane wanted to wait until Fai was totally comfortable with the idea before he approached Fai.

He watched Fai loft his staff and trace several pink runes in the air. He flung the topper at the runes and sent them smashing into several trees, turning them into so much debris with a horrific boom. Kurogane smirked and walked over to Fai. "Oy, mage, what do you have against trees?"

Fai flinched, turned, and gave Kurogane a bright smile. "Just practicing to see if I still could accurately do it. I didn't want to face danger without solidly remembering Captain Demetri's spells, nor anything King Ashura taught me. That was one Father taught me. He can be a little bit, how should I say, vicious at times. Though no one ever minds, because he uses it for good against really rotten people.

"Well... there was a time or two Yuui was hurt from King Ashura's treatment of criminals. It wasn't my favorite thing to deal with, the aftermath. Yuui would get absolutely ill and frightened, so Ashura started sending him away from Luval anytime court was held when it promised to be something serious."

"Good thinking about practicing. How are you feeling today?" He started to wonder if the ice king was as wonderful as Fai portrayed him.

Fai grew a little bashful, to Kurogane's shock, and said, "I'm really sorry for everything I put you through. I was so terrified as child, and I lashed out all the time. The more I lashed out, the less attention they... my biological family... would pay to Yuui. I'll apologize to your parents, too. They were really nice to me, all things considered."

"We figured it might have been a way to protect your twin, and no one holds it against you."

"But your father still calls me a little beast."

"So? I still call you a pampered snot. He's just teasing just like me."

"Oh. I hoped I hadn't offended him, because I remembered the argument we had before those espers kidnapped us. It was rather ugly, Kuro-wa, and he was going to send me back to Edo. Has he changed his mind? I've been too afraid to ask."

"He has. He respects the courage you showed during the kidnapping and the lengths you went to to save him. And I want to thank you for that, personally. My parents mean a lot to me. You went out of your way to save my father, and I appreciate what you did."

"I'm sure if it were my father or Yuui in some sort of danger, you'd do likewise. They mean the world to me, too."

"I would. Tomorrow, my father and I are headed to the coast to see about a few demons that pressed through your wards. Will you come with us?"

"Of course, they shouldn't have been able to do so, so I'd like to know why. It's my punishment, isn't it? Even thought, I admit, it hasn't all felt like punishment."

Kurogane felt his temperature rise at the emphasis on the word 'all.' Fai was adopting coy mannerisms, which was his way of flirting. He liked it when Kurogane struggled and domineered over his strange games. Kurogane admitted, it was the struggle, physical and mental, that kept Kurogane coming back to Fai. Fai was a challenge, and any real man enjoyed a challenge and would pursue it.

"So, why don't you come back to bed with me?" Kurogane asked, careful to watch for signs he'd pushed Fai too quickly. Fai only chuckled and continued with his fake bashfulness.

"Aww, is Kuro-rin sleepy and needs a nap? This early in the morning?"

"I need a nap, alright. But I don't think Celians spell 'nap' the same as Nihongoans."

"Oh? How is nap spelled in Nihongo?"

"S-E-X," Kurogane said, feeling Fai would take the bait.

Sure enough, he did. "Our cultures aren't that different. That's the way I spell nap, too. So why don't you take me back to bed."

"Are you sure, Fai?"

"Positive! Kuro-pon has been so kind and generous over last several days, so he's earned a big reward."

"What kind of reward?" he asked, leery.

"Me, of course."

Fai skipped ahead towards Kurogane's room. The ninja shook his head and followed. Once he got in his room, he glanced down the hallway and shut the door firmly. Even though everyone knew about him and the mage, he didn't wanted what happened in the cherry tree orchard repeated.

Fai pounced on him with a forceful kiss. Kurogane let Fai have control, for once. Fai loosened Kurogane's clothes. Fai's eyes traveled downward. "Just like I remember."

"Enough looking, mage."

"But I like to look at Kuro-kuro's nice body," Fai said, going all fake coy again. Kurogane grabbed Fai and dragged him down to the floor. "And so impatient."

"Yeah, well, morning tea isn't long now," Kurogane said, tugging Fai's clothes open. He lay down on top of Fai and kissed the mage before he said something to ruin the mood. He stopped kissing Fai, desperate to get release. He was so maddeningly close. He started rubbing himself against Fai's legs.

"We'll get all messy if we do it like this."

Kurogane stopped and glared at Fai's timing, now was the time he picked to be fussy over neatness? "I don't care."

"Well, I do. Roll over on your back." Okay, Fai's idea was much better. Kurogane complied and found himself enjoying Fai's mouth soon after. But it wasn't too long before tension fled his body.

"See, I remembered how you like it," Fai said. Kurogane reached over and pushed the mage onto his back.

"Turn about is fair play."

* * *

"Any more testimony?" Vlad asked.

"I'm done," Aleksei said.

"Me as well," Zasha said.

Zellen bit his bottom lip while Vlad D Klaus gave the instructions to the nine jurors. He was so worried. He hoped the people would see the truth. There were two jurors that had no magic of their own, so he hoped they had sympathy for Drysi.

"Alright then, so are you all clear?" Vlad asked

"Yes, sir," the foreman of the jury said before being led off by a bailiff.

"Well, I doubt they'll be done soon. How about lunch?" Vlad said.

"That would be fine," King Ashura confirmed.

"Great! Adjourned to the dinning hall," Vlad said. Then his face skewed up in anger when the crystal around his neck glowed a bright pink. "Those little shits! I swear I'm going string up the little bastards on oak trees by the balls and leave them there until they rot and their eyes get pecked out by birds! Pardon me, Ashura, I have to deal with this."

"Is it something I need to help with, Vlad?"

"No, just a pack of your soldiers being irritating idiots and forgetting they're in the army. I'll settle them once and for all. I swear, Ashura, you need to find and execute that little bastard, Boris. He let them go to hell in a hand basket."

"I do have a 'Dead or Alive' order on him for leaving Yuui at risk. So, he'll more than likely end up on the wrong side of a constable's hex."

"Good. If that little, apathetic piece of shit of a reanimator was in front of me right now, I'd hex his skin right off," Vlad fumed and marched out of the courtroom to deal with whatever problem required his attention.

Zellen flinched. He had liked Boris a great deal; Yu seemed to implicitly trust Boris while not liking him in the least. Zellen had noted it was something strange in his friend and wanted to ask further, but time hadn't permitted. But when he found out that Boris had done something so vile and revolting as raise the dead, he sincerely regretted trusting Yuui to the man's care.

Who knows, maybe Boris was already crazy from it and had something twisted on his mind all along? He had seemed antisocial, but sane. Reanimating gave a person a three to thirty year window of sanity, no one knew when you'd finish losing it, it was always gradual.

Surely, Yuui would have picked that up. The insane were not people he could easily tolerate. Being in the same room with someone with insanity, his empathy would pick up the very same malady and imitate it. There was a part of Zellen hoping that Boris was brought to justice rather than killed in some sort of hexing battle.

He looked up when a shadow fell over him. It was Drysi and her barrister. Zellen stood and looked over at Zasha. She explained, "Since the case is over, I saw no harm in you exchanging a few words. Old Man Lexie agreed. I think that tough, old buzzard is a secret romantic at heart. Okay, I'm just teasing about that. He's as jaded as me. Hurry up and say what you have to say." She walked away a few steps, but Zellen noticed constables were still keeping a wary eye on them.

"Zellen, I want you to believe me. I had nothing to do with any of this. I don't care if no one else does. I mean, I do hope the jury believes me, but it's so important to me that you believe me."

"I've never doubted you, not once. I still believe in you."

"I'm so scared right now."

"I know. You just don't know how much I want to hold you right now. You're shaking so badly."

"What if... the annulment...? I don't want that, Zellen! I want you as my husband!"

Zellen's eyes went wide at her uncharacteristic, sudden outburst. People that were milling out of the courtroom paused and looked at her. He raised his arms to embrace her, but one of the constables shook his head at Zellen. He lowered his arms and hung his head.

"Even if it does happen, I will marry you again, legitimately. I promise you that. I'll get you a proper ring, and we'll make a life together. I don't care what people believe happened. I know the truth, and I know my feelings. And I know your feelings right now. I want you, now more than ever. Please don't lose faith in me, because I love you so much."

Tears rolled down Drysi's cheek. "I love you, too. I do believe in you. No matter what, you are my husband. I will never waver from considering you anything different."

He started getting choked up. He couldn't take it one minute longer. He threw his arms around Drysi's shoulders. Fortunately, he didn't make skin contact with Drysi in his recklessness, but he just needed to be near her and couldn't bear it one moment longer. Seconds later, the constables pulled them apart.

"Drysi! Don't lose faith!" Zellen said as the constables tugged her out of the courtroom.

"I won't! I love you!"

"I love you, too!" he said right before they took her from the room.

"Bad move. You knew better," Zasha said.

"She's my wife! I have a right to hold her!" Zellen snarled with a balled up fist.

"And she's on trial for something that could put her away for a good chunk of her life. At least have the sense that the spring goddess gave a billy goat, and restrain yourself. By the way... are you serious? You'd marry her all over again."

"In a heartbeat," Zellen said, meeting her blue eyes.

She gave him a smirk. "I believe she's innocent. You, more than anything, convinced me. I'll be honest, though, it doesn't look good. Are you ready to stick by her with a forty year sentence?"

"In a heartbeat. She's the one I want."

Zasha gave him a patronizing smile. "You and her are still children. Give it a few years."

"Give it a few hundred years, my heart won't change," Zellen said earnestly.

The jaded woman gave him a raised eyebrow. "It'd be nice to see, once in a while, the loyalty you have towards the girl. I did my best, and I'll do my best to save your marriage. I'm pretty certain the collusion charge against you will stand."

"Then we'll find a way through it. Thank you so much, Madam Zasha. I owe you so much."

"You owe King Ashura. He's paid my fees. I hope I beat Old Man Lexie. I took him down in our last case. It'd be nice to see him brought down now."

"That old bitch, the duchess, did all of this. She hates me and is punishing Drysi for staying with me. I promise that's the truth."

"Normally, I never believe anything people tell me. You, I believe. You and Drysi are the most sincere people I've ever met. Good luck to you and her."

"Thanks," he bid her farewell. Zellen flopped back in his chair and silently prayed his bride would be acquitted. It wasn't too odd for him to take a leaf from Fai's book, rather than Yuui's. Fai was religious, whereas Yuui wasn't. Most people thought it was the other way around, but Fai fought for faith in their survival, and Yuui only saw the horror of the pit and couldn't believe any deity would allow such a thing to exist.

"Please let me have my bride back and let us have a happy marriage and a lot of children in the future," he begged Celes' deity.

* * *

"So you're looking cheery, mage of Celes," Lady Suwa observed as he and Kurogane joined her and her husband at the tea table. "How are you feeling?"

"More memories are coming back. It is wonderful, and I'm sorry for doubting you. Oh... and I'm doing much better now that I had a quick nap with Kuro-rin," Fai said with bright smile.

Kurogane wanted to choke the mage until he turned purple. His mother was too naive to understand, but his father crossed his arms and ignored it; he got the implication. "Are you going with them tomorrow? I could help you translate more books into your language."

"I better go. I want to make sure my wards are holding up, and, if not, why. I also need to map out the new ley lines before I leave."

"Of course," Lady Suwa said. "I just hate that our translation project is put on hold. I was having fun."

"Me too," Fai said. Lady Suwa was reading books and scrolls out loud while Fai copied, with Celes runes, what she said into journals. He wanted to take back some Nihongo magical knowledge to Celes.

"We leave at dawn," Lord Suwa said.

"By the way, I wanted to tell you and Lady Suwa how much I appreciate what you've done for me over the last several days. I wasn't all together, and I thank you for putting up with me. I also thank you, Lord Suwa, for allowing me to stay. I know it wasn't easy to change your mind."

"Hondo, you were going to send the mage away?" Lady Suwa looked shocked.

"Yes, I was. It was before those vile, foreign mages caught us. I should apologize for some of the things I said to you. I was rather rude about the relationship between you and your father. I didn't mean to imply it was anything less than legitimate and sincere, and I didn't mean to show disrespect to your ice king for his role as your true father. I hope you'll be charitable and chalk it up to surliness at me being taken by surprise over the news of you and Kurogane."

"And I hope you'll be charitable and forgive me for accusing you of not having Kurogane's best interest at heart. I know you do, and I was lashing out in anger. I know Ashura would be offended, too, if someone accused him of not caring about me or Yuui."

"All is well between us, mage of Celes... Fai... I don't want anything but peace between us."

"I feel the same way."

Kurogane felt an inwards sigh of relief. His father and his mage were smiling at one another, and it made him feel happy. That was until the mage said, "So, Lord Suwa, your Kuro-pu certainly can be a cranky puss. Where did he get that from? You and Lady Suwa are just so sweet and laid back."

"Hey! Mage! Stop with calling me cranky all the time and stop with the bloody nick-names already!" Kurogane raged.

"You're just proving his point... Kuro-pu," Lord Suwa teased, to Kurogane's consternation. Now he really wanted to choke the snot out of Fai until he turned purple.

His father and his mage took turns teasing him all morning. He had to admit, as irritated as he was, there was now an element of relief at seeing them back to a version of their normal relationship, even if it had a heavy scar over it. One day, Kurogane was sure his father and his mage would have a stronger relationship for it.

* * *

"And so, court is reconvened," Vlad announced. Zellen was still shivering at the man's very aggressive presence.

They were having lunch at the king's table when he reappeared in a swirl of pink runes. He described the punishment he'd assigned two door guards at the castle in Valeria. Basically, the men engaged Valerian prostitutes and contracted embarrassing sexual illnesses and were spreading them around. Vlad cast a spell where they couldn't get aroused for a year as a punishment. Ashura approved with a smile and a nod.

"I know the place is disreputable. That's why Yuui picked you, I'm sure," Ashura said.

"Yu... if I didn't love those little scamp twins of yours so much, I'd take him over my knee for sending me to the shit hole," Vlad groused.

"My meek, little Yuui was picking the best person for the job. I would have picked you, too," Ashura pointed out with a warm smile, knowing Vlad was full of bluster.

"I know," Vlad sounded defeated. "Still... I swear, if I have to hear the word gonorrhea one more time, I'm going to remove the person's teeth, one by one, through their anus."

There were some snickers at that, even Ashura snickered. Vlad flopped down at the table and cast some pink runes to bring the borscht pot closer to him.

Zellen wondered what kind of world Valeria really was. Yu and Fai had been too traumatized to talk about it much, so he avoided the subject. Most people talked bad about it, but was it really that bad?

"Well, I suppose the jury is still out? Probably, be out for a while," Vlad said.

"How long do juries usually take in a case like this?" Zellen asked.

"Several days," Vlad answered.

Zellen's stomach sank at the news. He just wanted to take Drysi home.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34

Part Thirty-Four:

"Alright, let's find out how this is going to turn out," Vlad announced after the jury was brought in. It had been five, long days for the jury to deliberate. Earlier in the morning, Zellen's aunt had shown up and was now seated in the gallery with the other observers.

Zellen was on pins and needles. King Ashura patted his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile; they were seated in the witness stand, once again. He looked over to see Drysi, her grandmother, and their lawyers standing in front of Vlad. "Alright, Lexie, we'll deal with your client first. Foreman, what about the first charge of collusion?"

Zellen hoped the smug expression on the duchess would be wiped off with a guilty verdict. The foreman rose and said, "We found her guilt on this charge. It's clear she served the cream that drugged Zellen Vagin."

Zellen felt a smile come to his face as Duchess Naidra grew sour. Vlad said, "So noted. And on the charge of treason against the crown?"

"We find her guilty of that as well. She clearly plotted against King Ashura's wishes for Masters Yuui and Fai."

"What! You vermin!" she snarled at the jury. The nine people gasped and glared back at her.

"Don't make me remove you, you old hag," Vlad snapped. "I'll let the king sentence you tomorrow morning. Now for Drysi Vagin's charges?"

"We found her not guilty of treason against the crown. There was no proof she was aware of her grandmother's plot with the bandits." Zellen sighed when he heard that.

"And collusion against her husband?"

"We found there was enough doubt in her innocence because she benefited from the act. We find that she did plot with her grandmother."

Zellen's stomach sunk. King Ashura gripped his shoulder. He whispered, "It'll be okay."

"Since she she is acquitted of treason against the crown, I reserve the right to sentence her rather than refer sentencing to King Ashura. Ten years imprisonment in Belgrad Olbast. I pass the matter to King Ashura for affirmation or absolution tomorrow. I also direct Reverend Romave to annul the marriage between her and Zellen Vagin tomorrow morning."

"Please don't," Zellen said barely above a whisper, meeting the distress in Drysi's eyes.

"Speak up!" Vlad snapped at Zellen.

He stood and pleaded, "Please don't annul my marriage to Drysi. I beg you."

"Listen, kid, I'm doing this for your own good. Finish growing up and then find a different girl. This is a real mess they put you in. You'll only regret it if you stay with her," Vlad said.

"I promise she didn't do anything wrong," Zellen said.

"If I may," King Ashura said, standing, "Vlad, can I pool the jury?"

"Sure," Vlad said. "Jury, stand if you voted to convict Drysi on the charge of collusion." Five of the people stood. Zellen couldn't believe how close it was. How could they not see across the board that she was innocent?

"We didn't feel entirely comfortable with the vote. We think she just got caught in the middle of things and got bullied by the duchess," the foreman explained. "We just weren't sure. I don't think any of us would complain if she was absolved. I mean, her own husband, the supposed victim, wants to stay with her."

"I will take this into consideration tomorrow morning," King Ashura said and took his seat.

"If that's all, I'll dismiss the court," Vlad said. "Thank you, jurors."

"Ashura!" the duchess called out.

King Ashura flung his hand towards the door. "Tuck her away."

The constables grabbed the duchess and pulled her out of the courtroom while she still shouted out to Ashura. Zellen turned to Drysi before she was lead out. "I'll visit you later."

The gallery of people stood and most chatted while a few headed out the door. Zellen looked up when his aunt approached him. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Will you go visit Drysi while I go talk to King Ashura?"

"Of course," she said and left. Zellen turned to see Ashura sitting in the witness stand; he looked as placid as ever.

He walked over to the king and asked, "May I please talk to you, Highness?"

"I figured you'd want to see me. Walk with me to my private study," the king said.

Zellen followed Ashura to his study. He'd try his hardest to convince Ashura to let Drysi go and let them stay married.

* * *

"Wow, why are they glowing like that? I've never seen them do that," Fai whispered. He, Kurogane, and Lord Suwa were laying flat on their stomachs on a cliff over a beach. Two demons were feasting on a deer down below. Their skin was glowing bright red.

"I don't know," Lord Suwa said.

"It looks like some sort of magic, the same kind Princess Tomoyo uses," Fai said. "It's strange. I can feel my wards didn't fail. Somehow they must have teleported across the liminal."

"Demons can't use magic," Kurogane reminded him.

"Yes, but what if someone teleported them across the liminal?" Fai asked.

"Why would someone do that?" Kurogane asked.

"Maliciousness, perhaps? Does Suwa have any enemies?" Fai asked.

"We used to fight Mamoru Takatori's father, but Reiji's dead. We maintain good relationships with everyone else," Lord Suwa said. "Not only are we one of the biggest and wealthiest proveniences, we're the biggest exporter of rice, so lots of people like to keep in our good graces for affordable food."

"We'll figure it out later. They're on the move," Kurogane said. They sprang to their feet and got their weapons ready. The pair of demons noticed them now. Both roared and then flew upwards towards them and soon were flying over their heads, getting ready to dive at them. Fai fired an arrow and it struck one of them in the stomach. The thing screamed and fell towards Kurogane. He easily beheaded the demon. Lord Suwa leaped up and was quick to disembowel the second one. Both demons dissolved into black goo.

"Nicely done, Kuro-wa," Fai said, with a bright smile. "You do know, though, I didn't finish my thoughts."

"What is it, mage?" Lord Suwa asked, sheathing Pale Blue Ice.

"Whoever could manage transporting those demons across my wards' liminal space, has to be powerful enough to travel across dimensions. I put a lot of energy into each ward."

"Well, that's only a handful of sorcerers in Nihongo," Kurogane said. "Very few people can wield your level of power."

"Well, that will narrow down the list of suspects. You can cross me off the list, Lord Suwa, seeing as how I set up the wards."

"I wouldn't think you'd make your work here harder," Lord Suwa said. "We'll check the nearby fishing village and see if they noticed anything."

* * *

Ashura looked at the nervous, young man. He wanted Zellen nervous, he wanted Zellen terrified. It was the only way to ensure the young man would be under his thumb and too rattled to reveal anything he knew.

Ashura sealed the door and cast three green hexes to ensure nothing was overheard. "Sit, Zellen." The young man quickly took a chair at a writing table and Ashura took one across from him. The poor boy looked as if he were on the edge of tears. "I know you came to plead for Drysi."

"Of course. Please... I know she didn't mean to harm Yuui... me, for that matter."

"I don't believe she knew a thing. I'm very sure of that. The girl is not the type to do anything conniving like her grandmother. I've known her since she was born; she's as honest as the day is long."

"So now what?" he asked, looking desperate.

"Well, I have to take what the jury told me and decide if Vlad's sentence should stand or be struck down. I'm the ultimate arbiter in Celes. I do have to weigh the jury's opinion rather heavily, though. I want to accommodate you, Zellen, you being such a close friend of Yuui's, but like I explained, I must always remain neutral and hand out justice, or else my subjects will stop trusting me. I can't allow that."

"I understand that, but keep in mind, Drysi is your subject. And she's loyal. Those jurors even doubted their decision."

"I know, I heard it."

"Please give her absolution tomorrow. I know you don't offer it too often, but I promise you she deserves it."

Ashura gave him a sympathetic look and patted his upper arm. "Zellen, you know I want to, but I have to make absolutely sure. Will you give me overnight to think carefully on it? I'll review everything and promise to make a fair decision. Please understand that I have to make sure everyone trusts that I'm weighing things out and not giving an unfair advantage to someone because of any affection I may have."

Ashura was satisfied, seeing Zellen's distress and sadness. Having the boy off balance was where he wanted him. "I do understand. I'll trust you."

"Good. Please, go see Drysi and tell her I'm thinking of her. Tomorrow morning, I'll publish my decision."

"Thank you, Highness," Zellen said numbly before leaving the study.

When alone, Ashura smiled to himself. He'd make sure Zellen was so dizzy with gratitude tomorrow, he'd do anything Ashura asked of him, including submitting himself to a memory altering spell. Ashura told himself Zellen would be better off not remembering certain things. This was only for the boy's own good.

Ashura leaned back in his chair, fighting the urge to go check on his meek, little Yuui upstairs. If he approached the pool that held his child and the reanimator, it would repel him. That was one of the spells he cast around them for protection: no magic users could enter the pool.

Then a rage flared in his heart at the thought of that filthy pig Boris resting by his precious child's side. He had placed Boris at Yuui's side for a good reason, even though he didn't want that. Boris was a talented and ruthless hex caster; Ashura'd helped train the boy when he entered the army. Boris, for all of his being disgraced, churlish, and dispassionate, was still a solider at heart, albeit, disheartened. He could protect Yuui just like Fai if Ashura finally couldn't control his urges to take Yuui's eyes any longer and broke across that spell on the pool.

For some reason Yuui chose Boris to be by his side when he went seeking Ashura, so he let it be, even though he had wanted to consume all of Boris' blood when he found them together. Yuui's pain at feeling Boris being destroyed was the only thing that had stayed Ashura's hand.

At the same time, the thought of Yuui's empathy picking up on Boris' descent into madness made Ashura furious. It was why Ashura put a 'Dead or Alive' order on Boris. He didn't want Boris dead until Fai was back; Boris was only temporary insurance for Yuui's safety.

He wanted someone else to kill Boris before Yuui could be dragged down with him. If they awakened and Fai was brought back, Boris had to die before he dragged Yuui into his quagmire. Ashura would just ache inside if his Yuui succumbed to mental illness thanks to Boris. It had always been a worry of his, raising an empath.

* * *

Fei-Wang, Reiji Takatori's old court magician who had brought Schwarz into their realm, observed the mage and two ninjas from a distant cliff. His assistant, Xing Huo, also looked on, dispassionately. They were both cloaked from view with a spell.

"The mage's wards were really hard to teleport through, but I, in the end, was triumphant," Fei-Wang bragged.

Xing looked up at him and asked, "What was the point in all this?"

"To cause war to break out, of course."

"War?" she asked.

"Yes. Your job is to start a rumor at Princess Tomoyo's court that Mamoru Takatori's grandfather ordered this. That old fossil wanted this anyway, so he'll gloat and take credit. Lord Suwa will have no choice but to confront Mamoru. We'll keep putting demons over Suwa's border until Lord Suwa will have to declare war on Tsukiyono. Then we will encourage Mamoru to invade Suwa, like his father wanted to do, and incorporate it into his territory."

" Mamoru has just declared Lord Suwa as an ally. It will be difficult."

"Not really. Tsukiyono is still shamed by the rejection of the bride they offered that Suwa whelp. Plus, Mamoru wants to prove himself a worthy leader in his grandfather's eyes. If he backs down from a war declaration, well, he'll bring great shame on Tsukiyono. So go to Edo and spread the kind of trouble I know you can."

She bowed to him, raised her hands, and created a red sphere of magic. It engulfed her, sending her to Shirosagi Castle.

* * *

Zellen went to the dungeon. Drysi and Tanya were sitting on either side of the bars. He was encouraged that Drysi looked a little more relaxed and his aunt had a cheery smile.

"Hey, you two look encouraged," he noted.

"Well, I was just saying how I never did give you a wedding gift. So what I'll do is pay for a honeymoon to Venyor when this is all over," Tanya said.

"Really?" Zellen asked in incredulity. "But that's a really high-class ski resort."

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this for you. You'll deserve a get-away after this."

"But it's expensive," Zellen pointed out.

"And I have the money to spare. And I want to see you two enjoy something special. Just let me do this for you and don't worry about a thing, Zel," his aunt insisted.

"Thank you so much," he said feeling so humbled.

"What did King Ashura say?" Drysi asked.

"He is considering absolution, but he wanted to think about it overnight," Zellen informed them.

Drysi, gave him a smile and said, "It's still a chance. I'll pray all night things go our way."

"Our way?" Zellen asked, not comprehending her strange turn of phrase.

"I'm a Vagin, aren't I? I no longer claim kinship to Harvoan," she said.

He gave her a warm smile. "Of course. You're a Vagin now. We aren't grand or fancy..."

"I was never looking for grand or fancy. I was looking for someone to care for me in spite of my psychometry. You do that, so I don't need to look any further," Drysi said, giving him a warm smile.

He felt so humbled by her he couldn't meet her eyes any longer. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Just stay and talk to me. You know, like we do when we play cards and board games."

He felt himself unable to do anything but grin, in spite of the weight hanging over their heads.

"Well, I want to catch up on the gossip, so I'll leave you two alone," Tanya said and left quietly.

Zellen took his aunt's vacated seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

Drysi gave him a smile and did something very odd. She removed her gloves. He'd never once seen her hands. He felt a rush of pity at seeing all the white scars lacing them along with the purplish patches and gnarled fingers.

"You've never seen them, a psychometrist's hands. Most people are repulsed. We take our power through touch. A lot of times, that is translated onto the skin. The hands are the tools we use to gain knowledge, so they suffer the most. This is what you're choosing to stay with."

Zellen felt himself smile even brighter. The thought that she would show him something so personal and painful touched him deeply. "To me, they're beautiful."

She sobbed herself to sleep on her her bed after that, and all he could do was watch her behind the hexed bars. He was grateful she fell asleep soon. He didn't hear anything from the duchess' cell and he wasn't going to bother her and get into another, needless fight. He left quietly when he was sure Drysi was sound asleep.

* * *

"What! This is ridiculous," Lord Suwa raged. He reread the petition and then glared at the messenger from Shirosagi Castle. "Say this isn't so! I just smoothed things out with Mamoru Takatori! We had a solid understand and an alliance going. Then that crazy old bastard of a grandfather of his is causing trouble? Even on his sick bed, that Shingo Takatori could never be satisfied to stay within his borders, and his son Reiji, good riddance, was the same. Now that whithered, old corpse is trying to try to harass me into giving him territory? No way. He can go..."

"Lord Suwa!" Kentaro shouted out and scrambled into the sitting room. The retainer knelt on one knee and reported, "More demons, along our southern coastline!"

"How many?"

"Eight!"

"Damn that..." He groused. He doubted Fai's wards were failing; the mage was extremely powerful. This had to be Takatori mischief of some sort. That would point to one person that could manage magic at this level: Fei-Wang. "Alright. Tell the princess I'm bringing a grievance against Tsukiyono. In the meanwhile, I declare the right of defense. I won't declare full war until Mamoru answers me in front of Princess Tomoyo."

The messenger from Edo nodded and left quickly. Lord Suwa ordered, "Get my son and his mage."

Moments later, Kurogane and Fai joined Lord Suwa in his sitting room. "Father, you sent for us?"

"Yes. I must go to Edo, right away, but there is something I need you and your mage to handle. It would seem the person loosing demons in our territory has to by Fei-Wang. It was at Shingo Takatori's request."

"Takatori? I remember that name," Fai said.

"It's Mamoru's invalid grandfather. He was a real trouble maker in his day," Lord Suwa explained. "Anyway, I'm going to talk it out with Mamoru in front of Princess Tomoyo. In the meanwhile, I need you two to get rid of the eight demons that were brought over by Fei-Wang, and any others that my crop up. Kurogane, you are fully in charge of all my resources when I'm gone. I know this is the first time for this, but I have total faith in you. Take the men under my command and march to the south where these demons are showing up from the sea."

"I will not fail you, Father. My mage and I will drive them back alongside your men."

"This Fei-Wang... is he pretty strong?" Fai asked. Lord Suwa heard a note of concern in his voice.

"He's very strong, and he's power hungry, just like most Takatoris," Lord Suwa said. "You need to be wary, mage, but I think you could match him in magical combat."

"We'll be careful, Father, and we'll handle those demons," Kurogane said, giving Lord Suwa a bow.

"Good. Be careful, Son, and I'll see you as soon as possible." Lord Suwa trusted his son to take care of business here, while he handled the business in Edo. He couldn't imagine Mamoru violating their peace agreement out of the blue.

* * *

Zellen now stood in King Ashura's throne room beside his aunt, along with quite a few other people. He noticed several influential people from the Southlands. He didn't recognize them by face, but he overheard their gossip. It was malicious and treasonous. They were more loyal to the duchess than the king. They thought this was a travesty and were planning to fight King Ashura on Duchess Naidra's convictions.

Yes, they planned to shift all the blame to Drysi. His aunt put her hand around his wrist and shook her head at him before he could cause a fight. He was not really surprised to see Drysi's sisters here. Olena and Bresha were clutching each others' hands as they made their way towards Zellen. He felt sick at seeing them, and he got defensive. They'd blame him for all this trouble.

He was shocked to see Olena smile at him. "How are you doing, Zellen?"

He hadn't talked to his sister-in-laws since the marriage; he imagined they hated his guts. When they seemed friendly, he was taken aback.

"I'm fine. This is my aunt, Tanya Vagin, mayor of Kella. Auntie, these are Drysi's sisters Olena and Bresha."

"Nice to meet you finally. Drysi has told me how she really cherishes you both," Tanya said, giving them a bright smile and shaking their hands.

"So how are you?" Zellen asked the young ladies.

"Not too good, but not too surprised. We had a feeling our grandmother was up to something before she brought us to Luval. She kept pressing us to be too nice to Yuui," Olena explained. "We just hate to see Drysi dragged into this, because she wouldn't plot a thing. She's too sweet and innocent."

"I know! Thank you for seeing it," Zellen said.

"Wow! You really like her," Bresha observed with a bright smile.

"I do, and I meant her no harm. I do love her, and I want the best for her." Zellen hoped they'd believe him.

"We know. She wrote us a long letter months ago explaining why she was staying married to you. You must have impressed her a great deal," Olena said.

"I really do love her, in spite of anything you've heard," Zellen said, hoping his sincerity came through.

Bresha said with a huge smile, "It's kind of romantic, in a weird way. You marry one man, but then find it's another. Something about it is kind of... you know... romantic... in a twisted way. So your first night together... did she know... or did you still play like you were someone else? That's kind of..."

"Bresha!" Olena sputtered, horrified.

"We haven't had that! Our first night! Well, it wasn't my intention when we got married. I would have confessed," he said, feeling a little embarrassed at the younger sister's gushing at the kinky angle.

King Ashura entered and the duchess and Drysi where brought out. No lawyers now, just King Ashura remained.

"Naidra, you've always been bitter towards my mother because she was chosen over you, but I've never held that against you. Now, I can't ignore you any longer. Forty years in Belgrad Olbast is your sentence."

"How could you!"

"Very easily. Away with you."

"You haven't heard the last me!" the duchess swore before she was hauled off.

Ashura then turned to Drysi, who was trembling. "I've taken into account everything the jury said. I don't see a reason why your sentence shouldn't be stricken. I hereby strike Drysi Vagin's sentence, and I will not order the annulment unless Zellen Vagin wants it."

"No, Highness!" Zellen gushed, not believing how generous King Ashura was being.

Ashura gave him a warm smile. "Good. Then you can take your bride home." Joy hit Zellen hard and he and his aunt shared a quick hug.

"Thank you so much, Majesty! I'm so grateful."

"Before you leave for Kella, there is a private matter I must discuss with you."

Zellen smiled back and nodded. "Of course."

To be continued.


	35. Chapter 35

Part Thirty-Five:

"So what did the king want to talk to you about?" Tanya asked her nephew when he joined her in the library. But she stopped and got concerned when she saw blood under Zellen's nose; he also looked pretty dazed. "Your nose, what's wrong?"

"Hun?" He felt under his nose and then quickly got out a handkerchief. He pinched his nose and his eyes grew clear again. "I don't know. Dry air, I guess."

"Let me," she said and traced some yellow runes in the air. She pointed at Zellen's nose and the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you, Auntie. The king just wanted to let me know that Yuui was enjoying himself and asked to stay in Nihongo until Fai could come back."

"I'm not surprised. I hope Yuui is having a good time."

"Where's Drysi?"

Tanya's face grew grim. "She's telling her grandmother she wants nothing more to do with her."

"Her outrageous lies almost cost me my freedom," Drysi said, walking up to them. She gasped. "Zellen, your nose?"

"It's fine. Dry air," he explained before tucking his handkerchief away. He gave her a smile.

"Well, you both look absolutely exhausted. When we get home you should get some rest and then pack for your honeymoon," Tanya said.

"Thank you," Zellen said.

"Well, at least you aren't arguing any more," she said. She lofted her staff and traced the proper runes that would drag them across the ley lines to Kella.

* * *

***  
Kurogane looked behind him. His father's men had finished off the last demon. It lay on the beach, now, turning into a pile of goo. "Good work," he said, in approval. His father only chose the best to serve him.

He joined the men and started looking around for blond hair; none could be seen. He had been separated from Fai during the fight. He looked over and saw Sedji, Kentaro's wakashudo apprentice. "Have you seen my mage?"

"Yes, sir. He shot a demon that was by the coast. I was going to go back him up, but something caught his eye and he ran off that a way. He didn't say anything, just ran," the young man explained.

"Damn it," Kurogane swore. "Kentaro!" The man showed up and gave a slight bow. "You and the men looked for any more demons or anything suspicious. We'll set up camp here."

"As you wish, young master."

"Fai ran down the beach. I'm going to see what he found," Kurogane said.

"Just make sure he doesn't bite you," Kentaro joked. Kurogane smirked and shook his head before jogging off, following Fai's footprints on the damp, sandy beach.

He rounded the base of a cliff in time to see Fai launch a rune set at the very man they were looking for: Fei-Wang. The man was levitating in a reddish, hazy bubble, smirking. The pink runes fell away, but made the bubble ripple. Kurogane got out his sword and stood by Fai's side.

"Fei-Wang! Surrender now! You must answer for yourself," Kurogane demanded.

"I don't have to do a thing, Suwa whelp, except bring more demons across the boarder."

"So you admit it!"

"Of course, on behalf of the Takatoris. You think your little vixen is so special? Ha... He's a ridiculous joke," Fei-Wang laid down the heavy insult. "I think I just proved his magic is weak."

"If you think so, why not let down your shield and fight me, one-on-one?" Fai asked, putting on a fake smile.

Fei-Wang laughed. "You can't even break my shield, so you ask me to lower it. Pathetic."

"What makes you think I can't?" Fai called out brightly. Lightening quick, he traced runes and sent them flying into the red orb. The red orb dissolved into so many puffs of smoke that drifted off into the dusk air.

Fei-Wang's feet hit the ground; he pointed clawed fingers at Fai. Red tentacles shot out from the fingertips, but Fai held up his right palm. A pink disk with runes around the edge appeared between them and the attacking sorcerer. Kurogane recognized the one-way shield; it meant Kurogane and Fai could press ranged attacks toward Fei-Wang, but the man couldn't do likewise. The red tentacles fell aside, useless, when they hit the pink disk.

"What the...?" Shock was on Fei-Wang's face.

"It seems mine is better than yours," Fai said in a tone somewhere between gloating and coquettish.

Kurogane lofted Ginryuu, gathered the spiritual energy around him, and swung the blade, concentrating on his one of his father's ranged technique. He called out, "Magic Wave of the Dragon King!"

The energy burst forth and surged through Fai's shield. The sly, old sorcerer was barely able to deflect it with another red, hazy bubble. "Fine! I'll ensure you have more than you can handle!"

With that, the man dissipated in a swirl of red. Kurogane turned to Fai when he dropped the pink disk with runes on the edge. "You shouldn't have gone after him alone! What were you thinking?"

"That," Fai said and pointed into the distance. There were ten demons swooping around in the dusk sky over the ocean. They weren't able to cross the liminal with out Fei-Wang's assistance. "That was a rather tough fight we had with just eight demons. Ten more, after we're all tired, wouldn't be ideal."

Kurogane smirked and nodded. "You'd think I'd trust your judgment by now."

"Aww... Kuro-rin, it's only 'cause you care," Fai said, getting coy.

"Not now, mage," Kurogane said, with a disgruntled sigh as he tried to rub his headache away from his brow. His lover always picked the strangest times to flirt. "Do you know where he went?"

"Not right away, but I can track him a little better now. You should have let me fight him more, so I could sense more of his magic."

"Oh. Now it's my fault?" Kurogane asked, getting a little irritable that Fei-Wang had escaped. Rather than Fai flinging his arms around him in gratitude, now Kurogane was getting castigation.

"Young master," Sedji called out and knelt on the sand. "We've set up camp."

"Good. Let's get some rest. Fai, try however you can to find that man."

"Leave it to me! I'll find that jerk for my Kuro-tan," Fai said, trotting off after Sedji towards the camp.

"You... silly... mage..." Kurogane griped as he followed them at a distance.

* * *

"Oh good goddess... Auntie, I should kill you, and if I knew a good hex, I would," Zellen mumbled in mind numbed terror at the top of the expert ski slope. His wife was already at the bottom, having handled the steep slope with skill and grace. He thought shy Drysi would want to stay on the 'bunny slopes' with him; to his dismay, that wasn't on her mind.

He, on the other hand, only did intermediate slopes when forced to, at most. That's how Fai and he had become mortal pranking enemies when they were small children. Fai had hexed his skis in a fit of jealousy over Yuui's attention, and, well, skiing had never been the same, in spite of him being a Celian native.

Drysi waved at him with her pole. His stomach turned, but he just wasn't willing to look unmanly in front of her and wuss out. He took a deep breath, cursed Fai in his head while vowing revenge, and launched himself down the slope. It was dreadful as he went careening down the mountain.

It felt like an eternity until he turned his skis to the side and halted in front of Drysi. He was shocked he made it without making a fool of himself, or worse, get a broken bone. He was thankful he was born a healer at that very moment.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Zellen asked in desperate hopes she'd go for it. "They have this awesome fireplace. We could sit by it and play cards."

"Oh... but I haven't skied in such a long time."

"But you're from the south."

"And this is one of my hobbies," she said with a delightful smile. "After all, who in Celes doesn't ski?"

Before he could say 'me, thanks to that hex-casting jerk, Fai' she had him up the slope again; he was amazed at what a little dare devil she really was. Eventually, he got more confident and started to have more fun. Eventually, they both felt too exhausted, and so she took him up on the hot chocolate.

* * *

"This is very serious, Lord Suwa," Princess Tomoyo said after she convened court. He knelt in front her dais, alongside him to his left was Mamoru Takatori, kneeling as well: plaintiff and defendant.

"I hated to bring Lord Takatori into it, but the facts are evident," Lord Suwa said, looking over at the young man who was five years younger than his son, yet had the same weight of power as a full province lord. He was willing to chalk somethings up to youthful mistakes, but this was more than a youthful mistake.

Shingo, Mamoru's grandfather, on the other hand, never did know better. Most of the other province lords thought it was a blessing when the trouble maker broke his back in a horse accident years ago, but his son Reiji turned out worse to deal with.

"Please let us know what happened, Lord Suwa."

"It's suspected that Fei-Wang has the unmitigated gall to bring demons into the Suwa region across Fai's wards. I suspect it was Shingo Takatori that ordered this from his sick bed, because he wrote me a letter making demands I give up some of my northern territory to be incorporated into Tsukiyono."

"I've only become aware of this recently," Mamoru said. Lord Suwa could tell he seemed very disturbed. "I came right away to make things right with you, Lord Suwa."

"Did you talk to your grandfather, Lord Takatori?" Tomoyo asked.

He shook his head. "He refused an audience with me and has locked himself away in our mountain fortress. I'm afraid he's become very unreasonable in recent years. It's became worse when my father, uncle, and two older brothers were killed by those foreign mages."

"You are now lord of the province. He has no right to refuse an audience," Lord Suwa pointed out.

"But he is my grandfather. I owe him filial piety and can't break that. It'd be a huge disgrace," Mamoru said with defeated slumped shoulders.

"That is true," Lord Suwa said. That would be a horrible situation to be in; he would have never dreamed of confronting his own grandfathers when the men were alive.

"However, you can confront Fei-Wang. You're in charge of him. He's now your court sorcerer," Tomoyo reminded him. "You need to order him to stop. The mage of Celes put up those wards to protect our land from demons that have been plaguing it."

"I know. I promise I'll order Fei-Wang to stop doing this, but he's been missing for days now," Mamoru said.

"He's in Suwa. My son and his mage are killing off the demons he just unleashed."

"I'll come and fetch him," Mamoru offered.

"No, that's okay. I'll find him and send him to you," Lord Suwa said. "You need time to deal with your grandfather."

"Yes, this won't continue. Lord Suwa is being very generous. He could ask Empress Ameterasu for permission to wage war against Tsukiyono," Tomoyo reminded.

"I know and I thank you, Lord Suwa, for being so generous. I'll work on getting to the bottom of why my grandfather decided to do this."

"Write me when you find out what his grievance is. Even though, if it's the same as my father dealt with, it all boils down to greed," Lord Suwa said.

* * *

"And five and sixes," Zellen said, laying down his three cards.

"Well, that trumps anything I have. You win," she said.

Zellen chuckled. "It's about time. You're tough." He stretched and looked around the large den. After a nice dinner, they'd come here to play cards by the massive fireplace and get warm. They'd received a few strange looks. After all, they were young honeymooners playing cards rather than trying to fool around in the hamam. Now the people had thinned out, and he realized it was rather late.

"I think I should walk you to your bedroom."

"That would be nice. I'd like to go skiing early in the morning."

"Great," he murmured. Yes, he couldn't wait for Fai to get back. He knew exactly what he was going to do. It would involve a wild otter, hopefully rabid, and Fai's closet as a homecoming gift.

"You did really great," she said, giving him a warm smile. He stood up and took her gloved hands, helping her up from the hearth. They walked down the hallways until they got to their side-by-side room. They heard another couple down the hallway giggling. Zellen watched them with envy as they started kissing before retreating to their room.

He turned to Drysi and saw her bite her bottom lip. "What's the matter?"

"I want you to kiss me," she said, sadly.

Zellen felt down for a moment and then cheered up. "Actually, there is a way. Hold on." He went to his room and dug around in his black healer's bag. He lofted the brightly wrapped gift he had brought along everywhere to grant his wife something precious and rare when the time was right. He couldn't believe he was getting this chance to offer it. He reemerged and said, "Let's go to your room. I have a gift for you. I guess you could consider it a belated birthday gift." After all, her birthday had fallen when she was in the dungeon, so other things were on their minds.

She let him into the room and turned to him, baffled. "What is that?"

"Something special I found out about a while ago. I made for you, but I didn't want to give it to you until I was sure you wouldn't take the offer the wrong way. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression about this present."

He offered her the package. His excitement was at a high as he watched her take the slender vial from the box after the wrapping was off. She stared at the translucent, crimson liquid for a moment.

"What is it? A potion?"

"Yes. I found this one in an obscure book; it suppresses psychometry for a couple hours. I figured... if you wanted a kiss, you could try it. Just one small swallow. There are four doses in there."

She uncorked the glass stopper and carefully sipped the potion. She set aside the vial and he said, "Just give it another minute."

She did and then removed her gloves from her scarred hands. She gingerly reached out and touch a vase on the desk in her room. She flinched back, surprised. "Not a thing. I didn't feel a thing."

"Yes! It worked!" Zellen said. His major success started his mind down a different track. "I should use this as the practical for my D title!" Then he looked over to Drysi who grew suddenly reserved. "You still want to? You know... kiss...?" he asked, refocused.

All she could do was nod. He approached her slowly, put his hands on her waist, and pressed his lips to hers. It was a little awkward, at first, but the sincere affection he had for her melted that away. She put her hands on his shoulders and leaned in closer to him, letting him hold her properly.

He parted from the kiss and asked, "So, would you like another one?" She nodded, being too shy to speak. He lowered his head and accommodate her, firmly this time. He paused. "We have to be aware of the time. A little over two hours is what we have."

"Well I want to spend that time wisely."

He took her by the hand and looked around the room. There was a small sitting area in front of a fireplace, or there was the bed with a nightstand. Yeah, he was tempted to take her to the bed and make out with her like crazy, but he really didn't want to destroy things after making progress. He tugged her to the settee in front of the unlit fireplace. He pulled her beside him and resumed kissing her.

Eventually, he leaned her against the settee's arm and moved his kisses to her neck. She gasped and shivered. He paused. "Still okay?"

"Yes, I want more. Please, Zellen. I really want to make you happy and return every kindness you've given me."

"More? I want more, too. A lot more, but I don't want to push you into doing something uncomfortable."

"I've never had anyone really touch me before, but I want it so much. To feel a human touch is something I really wanted, but never hoped for. I'm naive about all this, but I'm willing to try making you happy."

"I'm not experienced, either, but we'll try if you want." Zellen took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Would you like us to move to the bed? We could be more comfortable and I promise, we'd only go as far as you wanted to. I want you to trust me."

She looked a little nervous, but nodded. He gave her a fond kiss on her forehead before he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down carefully and stood beside the bed. She lay before him, innocent and nervous; what worried him: the time structure they had. He certainly didn't want to rush things. He took off his shirt and watched for her expression.

"You have a scar, too." She pointed to his left pectoral and ran her fingertips over it. It made him quiver in delight and he smiled.

He shook his head. "That was from a stupid prank that Fai played on me. I was justified when Yuui took my side and made the jerk apologize."

She smiled. "It's really handsome."

Okay, Zellen canceled the rabid otter prank since Drysi like the scar. He locked his lips on hers as he fumbled with the rest of her clothing, now that the nuisance of a corset was gone. Too much clothing in his opinion, but she'd been raised in a very formal way. She was finally down to her lacy shift. He kissed her again and felt her silky left breast under it. He halted with his hand over it when she froze. She whispered, "Please more."

Piece by piece, their clothing was ultimately discard beside the bed. Zellen could barely stop himself, but he did pause what he was doing to her and said, "I've got to go do something real quick." She looked baffled, but he was embarrassed to tell her what he was going to do, even though she was entitled to know.

He leaped up and went the bathroom shared between their rooms. He sighed and traced five, yellow runes and pointed at himself. Until he could properly support a child, he didn't want to father one. He rejoined Drysi after that and snuggled under the covers with her.

"What did you do?"

"I figured we didn't want a child until after I became an official healer. Besides, I know my aunt. As nice as she's been, she wouldn't go for us having a baby at this moment. She'd skin me alive if I got you pregnant without a job."

"I want to wait to be parents until we're a bit more able. If you cast a contraception spell on yourself, I'm not upset," she said with a bashful grin.

"Good, we'll have some more newlywed time. It might not be great the first few times, you know, but I hope you'll sick with me."

"I will. I have this far. I've trusted you with my safety. Why wouldn't I stick with you through this?" Her flushed face turned to the pillow, tears in her eyes. It struck Zellen how much this girl had sacrificed for him: her family, her home, her friends.

Her flushed face told him everything; he understood. She was offering him her body at this moment. He felt so humbled. "I doubt I'm worthy of this gift. Seeing as how I lied to get you."

"I don't care, Zellen," she murmured, her face buried deeper in the pillow. "All I want is you. You've been by my side, and I want to... make that connection real, now that you created a way for that to be reality... before it's too late."

When he found his breath he embraced her and they made love for the first time. It wasn't elegant, but it was tender and sincere.

* * *

Kurogane watched Fai in the warm dawn light. He stood on the beach with closed eyes, his palms faced each other and there was a glowing pink ball in between them. He was searching for Fei-Wang. Kurogane wasn't sure how it worked.

The men were milling around back at the camp, getting ready to move out whenever Fai figured out which direction. Finally, when the sun finished drifting above the horizon, there was a ripple in the pink bubble between Fai's palms. It vanished and Fai opened his eyes.

He turned to Kurogane, actually looking dour. Kurogane didn't like that one bit. If Fai was looking this troubled and not hiding it, Kurogane had a feeling he was about to hear something dreadful.

"I know where he is, but we're going to have big problems when we get there, Kuro-lu. I sensed he just brought over thirty demons."

"Damn it!" Kurogane stood from the sandy beach. "Let's go. No sense in wasting time."

To be continued.


	36. Chapter 36

Part 36:

"What was said?" Lady Suwa asked, worried when she found her husband in the Suwa armory. It had only been ten minutes since he got back from Edo and he was planning to go out again.

"Takatori is going to try talking to his grandfather, but I don't count on anything being done about that old goat. It may get ugly."

"So you're going to join Kurogane?" She shivered when he didn't say anything, just continued to prepare his weapons. "Please tell me what's wrong, Hondo."

"I have to get there quickly," he finally admitted and stopped what he was doing. He laid his hands on her shoulders. "I was just told by messenger on the way here. There are thirty demons in the east. Kurogane has chosen to take the men to go face them down and capture Fei-Wang."

Her heart clenched at the news and she nodded her head. As a mother she hated the news, but as the priestess of Suwa she approved of his swift action. It was planting season, and a lot of innocent lives could be lost. "Our son is very brave."

"Yes, and also very foolish. He should have sent for reinforcements from another province. He relies on his mage's power too much as his backup. Very soon, he'll be without Fai and then who will he have to rely on?"

"But Kurogane has found true strength relying on the mage. He doesn't feel the need to prove himself any more. He now moves through life with confidence and character. He now allows himself to trust in other people's strength, not just his own. But you know that. What's really bothering you?"

"If this keeps up, I will be forced to declare war on Tsukiyono, and it's something I really don't want to do. Leading my son on an invasion is not the dream I have for him."

"Sometimes people make evil choices. We can't control other people. If the Takatoris persist in pushing this danger on us, you'll have to protect our land. You've never once failed to rise to such challenges without question."

"It's hard seeing my son as a full grown man. I've done my best to prepare him for challenges like this. I just want to know I haven't failed him somehow."

She gave him a smile and touched his arm. "You haven't. Have faith in him and yourself. He's more like you than just in appearance. His temperament may be worlds apart from yours, but all the important things like integrity, courage, and conviction are all there."

Lord Suwa reached out and gently took a glossy handful of her hair. He always told her he loved the scent of it. He thought about her hair when away from her for long periods of time to keep encouraged. She wrapped her hands around his and he gave her a gentle kiss.

"I'll go find our son and bring him back," Lord Suwa promised before reluctantly letting her hair go. "Just make sure you keep up your prayers for us."

"I will. Be careful."

* * *

"It's impossible. He won't listen to me," Mamoru, said pacing back and forth in his sitting room. His three companions had listened patiently to his story about the trouble with Suwa.

"You should drag him out of the fortress and make him listen," Ken said.

"Hey, orphan boy, filial piety and stuff," Youji reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Ken said looking a little embarrassed.

"We have to find Fei-Wang Reed and stop this, or else Lord Suwa could declare war on us. I want to avoid that at all cost," Mamoru insisted. "We also need to support Suwa any ways we can. Ran, I want you to go tell Shinon about this and see if he won't lend a hand."

"This is not the time to get me to mend things with Shinon."

"Yes, but his people are valuable in a fight," Mamoru pointed out. "I know you have bad blood, but we must protect Tsukiyono against evil. It's what you swore to me when I became the province lord."

"Fine," Ran said in open bitterness. "I'll go talk to Shinon."

"Good. Please, Ran, make sure you get your conscience clear over your relationship with him."

Ran gave a slight nod, a cold glint was in his amethyst eyes. With that, he left Mamoru's sitting room.

Youji let out a dry chuckle. "I'm glad you didn't send me along to babysit him. That'll be one wall banger of a fight."

"I'm mean, Schwarz is gone, so he should just drop it already," Ken said. "And people say I'm the one with a bad temper."

"Some wounds run deeper than just the knife cut," Mamoru said. "Anyway, you two go muster our resource and get ready to march into Suwa so we can take Fei-Wang. And make sure the white flag is flown over our war banners. I do not, under any circumstances, want Lord Suwa to take our march as aggression towards him."

* * *

"Nagles!" Schuldig wailed, peeking into the angst-ridden teen's bedroom in Schwarz's Tokyo high-rise apartment. Nagi, got annoyed hearing his nickname chanted, yet again. He didn't look up from the flashing screen.

"What? I'm enjoying technology!" Nagi snapped.

Schuldig sighed and shook his head. "Like I explained, there are all sorts of technology. That is a computer, which, you play too much of. Brad wants us to do a job."

"But this is Minecraft. I'm building my own world," Nagi explained.

"Now, Nagles. Brad is breathing fire."

"Let me just clear cut this forest and kill off this heard of cattle," Nagi insisted, his fingers flying over the keys.

"You know, you should be building our world in real life. Come on, Nagles," Schuldig badgered. Nagi continued his Minecraft play. "I'll let your drive Brad's car," Schuldig offered in a wicked, sing-song tone.

Nagi shut down the game and popped up. He followed Schuldig out of the apartment. "You know, Crawford won't be happy, because I injured his car last time."

"It's not injured, it's damaged. And you sure blew out that clutch in style! I loved it. We'll just keep this to ourselves."

"What are we to do?"

"Assassinate a group of four women. They're called Schreient."

"If Crawford wants them dead, I'll help you kill them all."

Schuldig's eyebrow quirked up. "Crawford said this is to be a test of your loyalty, Nagles. He's interested in how you'll do, tonight. All I have to say is this: remember, you're one of us. Schreient aren't our kind."

Nagi wondered what new thing he would encounter in this world that could catch his attention more than technology, especially something that would test his unwavering devotion to Schwarz.

* * *

"Well, what now, Kurgs?" Fai asked as they saw a group of nine demons swooping closer and closer to the rice farming village.

"We'll get rid of them. Do you know where the others are?"

"Not yet. It seems they split up into three groupings. The other two seem to be farther inland, to the west and to the north. I can't tell much else. I just need time to concentrate."

"You don't have it, Fai?" Kurogane snapped.

Fai's brow furrowed and he protested, "I'm doing my best, Kuro-sama."

"I know you are. It's just a lot of innocent people are at stake. I need you to help me protect my people."

Fai look insulted and hurt suddenly. Before he could respond, the demons moved to swoop on the village. There was a lot of confusion and rushing towards the village. They fiercely fought against the demons. Fai was at his back most of the time, but there was a disharmony between them, a disharmony that almost cost them their lives.

A demon roared down on top of their heads, both froze. It was Kentaro that leaped up and sliced the demon's head from its body. "Get it together!"

"Kentaro, back up the mage!" he ordered and went to Sedji's side.

Kurogane dredged up his discipline, embarrassed at his lapse. He lunged at another demon beside the young apprentice, and let Kentaro have Fai's back, for now. He wasn't fit to partner with his lover at this moment because of the animosity between them.

He unleashed his anger at the demons. They were able to polish them off with only one man getting injured in their hunting party. It was a broken leg, so nothing life threatening. Still, Kurogane cursed his luck; he needed every man he could muster if they were to hunt the rest.

He had the man taken to the the village for some first aid and set up a camp on the outskirts. It was getting to be dusk, and he knew the folly of marching his men in an undefined direction in the middle of the night. The demons could ambush them. He was frustrated at being stuck in one spot, but it was a hard battle and the men needed to rest.

He sat at the campfire, but was about to turn in. One of his men said, "Thanks, mage of Celes. I wish my wife cooked like you."

The men all chuckled. Kurogane looked up with a glare to see what antics Fai was up to, not in the mood to deal with his goofiness. He watched Fai serve his warriors from a huge cauldron. By the odor, it was some of Fai's delicious venison stew.

"Yeah, I want you to come teach my wife a thing or two. Six years and she still ruins miso soup. Miso soup, for crying out loud!" another man griped.

"Well, I could teach you guys. It's not very hard," Fai offered in good cheer.

The men chuckled and shook their heads. One said in a friendly, teasing nature, "But that's woman's work. I'd never hear the end of it from my wife or mother-in-law if I invaded her kitchen."

"Really! If I started cooking, then my wife would have me scrubbing the floorboards next," another one said, getting more chuckles. "Don't take this the wrong way, mage of Celes, but you'll make someone a good wife one day."

Kurogane noticed Fai blush, even by the campfire, but he didn't take offense. Fai knew Nihongo gender roles were more rigid than in Celes, and the man was trying to give him an awkward compliment. If they didn't know what a competent fighter Fai was, such a thing would never have been said, because it would be a deep insult.

Fai laughed and waved his hand in the air. "Aww, you guys say the nicest things. But I'm afraid I'm doomed to be a bride's maid and never a bride," he joked. The men laughed and Kurogane was stupefied. Most of these men accepted Fai, even though it was now open information that he and Kurogane were together.

Usually, in this situation, Fai would have been shunned until he'd leave the province lord's son alone. This only attested to Fai's extraordinary charm and the respect he'd developed from his fighting skills. In addition, that they were openly joking about Fai's foppish hobby showed a lot of acceptance. But then again, Kurogane admitted he hadn't met the person that wasn't won over by the mage's cooking.

When all the men were served and chatting among themselves, Kurogane stalked off to his tent, feeling as if he'd swallowed a stone that refused to leave his stomach. He couldn't figure out what was bothering him. He needed to get rid of whatever it was, or else he'd be less effective persuing these demons.

He almost started meditating after lighting three candles, but Fai brought him a bowl of stew. He knelt in front of Kurogane and gave him one of those fake smiles. "Come on and eat, Kuro-pu. Time for your dinner."

Kurogane took the bowl and gave him formal thanks for the meal. A moment of hurt came to Fai's eyes because of the verbal distance Kurogane put between them. "I didn't make this for your thanks. I made it because I care about you. And I care about what you care about, but you don't understand that. You think of me as an outsider, still, someone that's going to be plucked away from you in several more weeks. You picture me as forgetting you when I go back to Celes and not missing Nihongo in the least."

Kurogane was shocked to see tears roll down Fai's cheeks. Fai's voice was choked up when he said, "But I will miss Nihongo, a great deal. I wish you knew how much I have grown to love everything around me. I wish you'd understand how my heart will ache for a very long time when I get back to Celes. I'll have my twin and my father, but I won't have you and this beautiful country to enjoy, nor your people to care for, and that hurts so much. This punishment has ruined my heart so much, and you don't see it."

Kurogane was stunned when Fai curled up in a ball on his futon and wept, almost silent. It dawned on Kurogane, the mage couldn't go back to Celes now, and there was no way he wanted Fai to go back. Fai maybe a foreigner, but he loved Nihongo. He set aside his stew bowl and reached out. He took Fai into his arms. The mage was limp like a rage doll. Kurogane adjusted him on lap and held him close as Fai cried quietly. Fai finally stilled his tears and relaxed in Kurogane's arms.

"I'm ashamed of how selfish I've been," Kurogane admitted, embarrassed.

"Selfish?" Fai asked as Kurogane brushed back blond hair.

"Yes. I've been focused on how you leaving would effect me. I never once thought you'd have a problem going back to Celes and your normal life. I never thought you'd grow to love this place. I pictured you as serving out your punishment and then going home."

"It's more than you, Kuro. I've grown to love this place and I love everyone. When you implied that I wasn't doing my utmost to help your people, it hurt me so much. It was as if you said I didn't care because I was a foreigner."

"I know. I regret that and apologize."

"I forgive you and I hope you forgive me for not being so open about my feelings all the time. My feelings are processed through some very twisted filters. It's a defense I developed out of necessity so Yuui and I could survive."

"I know. I accept that, even though it's not something I like."

Fai gave him a smile, but it was heavy with sorrow. "I know."

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai firmly. He did not want to lose his mage, not ever. "Fai," he said to get the mage's attention. He adjusted the younger man on his lap and they were face to face. "I'm going to make an offer, but I don't want to hear your answer for weeks. I want you to think everything over, because it'll change you life radically, and you'll have to make some very deep sacrifices. I'm asking you to think about staying here and being mine."

Fai's eyes popped open wide and he shook his head slightly. "I'll think on it. I want it, but I do love Celes. To leave Yuui is very hard, because he was so damaged when we were little. He was... hurt more than me. Our grandfather really hurt him. That sick man put his hands on Yuui... it was sick... and I was too little to stop him. I feel really horrible over that."

"You never told me that. Were you hurt too?"

"Not me. The old man was afraid of me. He stopped hurting Yuui when my magic got too strong and out of control, along with my temper tantrums. That's when he decided to have us executed.

"But Yuui... He's my twin and I keep secrets between us very tight. There are huge blocks missing in Yuui's memories because of what that man did. You see why I'm scared of leaving him. I hadn't told him about that at all; I never had the courage to let him know. I mean, I told Ashura, and his anger was..." Fai shuttered and clung closer to Kurogane. "If it wasn't that I knew King Ashura was watching over his safety, I'd be going crazy right now."

"I won't get in between you and your twin or the ice king. It would just be a losing battle for me. But I want you to know, I'm offering you a home in Suwa, with me. If you need to bring Yuui here, he'll have a home in Suwa, too."

"You're asking a lot of me, Kurogane," Fai said, laying his head on Kurogane's shoulder. "I do love Celes with my whole heart. It's what I know. It was the shelter I had from abuse and I have a real family there, therefor, my heart is there. Crossing dimension isn't easy. Seldom done. It's not like I could visit all the time."

"I know. That's why I told you to give the thought some time. I want you here, permanently, with me. But I only want you here if you could call Nihongo home. Don't give me your answer until your father gets here. I don't want to hear your answer until then, because you need to think it over a lot. Whatever you decide, I'll respect that decision and my feelings for you won't change."

Fai broke down and started sobbing on his shoulder. Kurogane admitted he was close to choking up, too. He so wanted Fai to say he'd stay, but he couldn't just dictate to Fai. One of the things he prized most was Fai's free spirit. He had to honor that.

He found himself kissing Fai deeply and passionately. He moved his deep kisses to Fai's neck. Fai tried to struggle against his affection, but Kurogane held him still. "Are you okay, Fai?"

"I'm just a little somber."

"I'll make you smile again. A real one, not one of those fake things." Kurogane's hand drift up Fai's thigh. He moaned, put his arms around Kurogane's neck, and parted his legs. Kurogane started to stroke Fai gently.

"I want this. Harder please," Fai begged. Kurogane obliged. Fai came soon and was left quivering on Kurogane's lap. Fai slid off of Kurogane's lap and was on all fours. "So, do you want me to reciprocate."

"It'd only be polite,"Kurogane teased. Fai pulled apart Kurogane's kimono and started pleasuring him with his mouth. Kurogane laid back and enjoyed the climax that befell him.

When things had quelled, he reached down and grabbed Fai by the shoulders. He tugged the mage to him and held his thin body tight. "I need you."

"I need you, too, Kurogane," Fai whispered in his ear. The stone in his stomach lifted and he prayed Fai would choose him over Celes. They held each other until sleep overcame them. The morning offered a challenge that drew Fai out of bed early: find Fei-Wang.

* * *

"Well, how was your trip?" Tanya asked Zellen as he attempted to sneak past her study. He stepped in and gave her bright smile.

"It was great. We had lots of fun. Thanks."

"Oh, guess what came! Your invitation for your interview in front of the council. It's the first step towards your D title."

"Really? But how? I mean, that was quick," Zellen asked baffled.

"It helped that King Ashura has volunteered to be your official sponsor. His signature was on the letter."

"The king? You're kidding? I thought he might be mad at me for taking Yuui's place rather than talk him out of that. I mean... Something about bandits... Yuui told me something...?" Zellen said, looking confused suddenly. His nose started bleeding.

"Oh dear, not again," she said. "I need to prescribe something for that."

Zellen shook his head, his blurry eyes clearing. He got his handkerchief out and pinched his nose. "I'll be alright, Auntie. It's coming close to high winter."

"You never used to have nose bleeds. Are you sure you don't want a prescription?"

"I'm fine." He gave her a smile after he finished cleaning under his nose.

"So where is Drysi? I want her to hear the good news, too."

Now Zellen grew bashful and blushing. "Oh, she's moving her things into my room. So what's for dinner?"

"What? How's that?" Zellen always had that avoidance habit since he was a little boy.

"Well, we... you know, decided to stop beating around the bush."

Tanya could read between lines. She knew Zellen, like any young man, was running high on hormones, and, well, Drysi had grown really affectionate towards her nephew. "Well, I'm not surprised in a way, but how was that possible?"

"I found a potion that suppresses psychometry for a short amount of time. It was when I was playing Yuui. I waited until I felt she would want it."

"Well, I haven't heard of it. It must be obscure."

"It is, so I'm going to use it as my practical for my D title."

"It'll be the prefect choice. The council really likes philanthropic projects. If you use that, you'll get it for sure. I did a spell that corrected spinal injuries more effectively. I chose that because of your father and the issues he was born with."

"Yeah, he was always in pain you said, but he and mother did their best." Tanya remembered her brave brother and sister-in-law that died before their time helping out pox victims in the east. Zellen had been too young to remember them. He was only two at the time they died, but Tanya had done her best to raise him. She felt sad that he didn't remember anything about them.

"Well, I better go help Drysi," Zellen said, looking anxious to leave suddenly.

"One other thing, Zel." She watched Zellen's shoulders bunch up. He was no doubt anticipating what she was going to ask, but she had to ask, since they were living under her roof. "You were responsible with Drysi, weren't you?"

"Yes, ma'am. We want to wait on children until I get a job."

Tanya let out sigh of relief. "Alright. Well, that's all I ask. I don't want to dictate your marriage. You understand that if you had a child right now, it'd make things so much harder on you right now?"

"I know that, Auntie. I want to be responsible. I really want to take care of her, and I want to be a man that'll take care of his children rather than rely on you. You raised me, and now it'll be your turn to pamper kids when we have them."

"Good. I want to be a great-aunt and not a second mother."

He gave her a bright smile. "You're the best, and I promise I won't make a mistake."

"You've grown a lot and become so responsible. I'm proud of you, and I know you'll get your D title soon."

"Thanks, Auntie. I promise I won't let you down."

To be continued.

PS- Nagi's true love is in Shreient, but is that not what I'm going into.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hope none of y'all mind me going into Boris' downfall in this chapter. I just love zombie flicks and got a hankering to write that out. Oh, also, my main fandom is Cyborg 009. My hubby made fun of me for throwing Ivan Gamo in here for a "guest appearance." Once again, thanks for reading.

Part Thirty-Seven:

There were rumors of eleven demons at the next village to the north, and Kurogane's competitive spirit rose. They'd rise and meet this challenge. He was with a group of good warriors, and he was with his mage.

He went ahead of everyone when he heard horse's hooves. He was glad to see his father ride up towards their encampment before they marched north. Not that he felt uncomfortable commanding the men, but he knew his father to be an excellent fighter and one that would add a lot to their campaign against the demons, since they were a man down.

His father dismounted and Kurogane gave him a shallow bow. His father said, "I'm proud you took out nine demons already. You should have called on our allies, though."

"There was little time, father," Kurogane explained, grateful no one else was around to hear him get criticized by the man he respected the most. "I wanted to make sure our people were protected."

"Without backup from other provinces? That wasn't a choice I'd make."

"My mage has done well in supporting us," Kurogane responded.

"And you'll need to learn to make due without your mage soon, need I remind you?"

Kurogane took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was still just the two of them. "Father, there is something I have to tell you. You may not approve."

"Out with it," Lord Suwa snapped.

"I invited the mage to stay," Kurogane said.

Lord Suwa's expression soured. "For how long?"

"The rest of his life, if he'd like," Kurogane answered. He'd have to stand by his words to Fai, no matter what, and it was for the best his father knew right away.

His father's crimson eyes narrowed and his brow crinkled. His father didn't indulge in a lot of anger, but when he did, it was fierce. He could tell this was going to be one of those moments. "You're mother and I have indulged you a great deal on this business with the mage. I've been very understanding and chalked up what you have with him to a battlefield tryst, and battlefield trysts are meant to be temporary. Now you tell me this?"

"I want him by my side for the rest of my life."

Lord Suwa let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "We'll talk about this later. Now we have some demons to slay."

He walked with his father to the encampment. He let his father take charge of how they were to approach the village. Kurogane couldn't help but notice how brusque his father was towards Fai and dismissive of him. He stopped just shy of saying 'stay out of our fight, dirty foreigner.'

Fai put on a cheerful facade, anyway, and did as he was told. However, Kurogane knew how bright Fai was, and he didn't doubt the mage picked up on his father's hostility. Kurogane took a deep breath and knew he had to focus on the challenge in front of him, hunting demons. He was a warrior, and he had to put that first, or a lot of innocent people could suffer.

* * *

Zellen sat stiffly on the chair in front of the review table. There were nine mages on the board that would review his application, one of which was King Ashura. Zellen was watching them nervously as they looked over the papers with his various listed studies and his aunt's information and credentials, since he had chiefly apprenticed under her. Also, there was King Ashura's letters of recommendation, citing the hard work Zellen had put in, lately.

"So we've looked over your application. You're aunt has done a good job preparing you, but we certainly see some holes in attack magic. It won't bar you from testing for your D title, but some questions maybe be difficult," The head of the board, Ivan D Gamo, pointed out. "You may withdraw your application and try again after you've studied more attack magic."

"My focus is healing. My talents lay there, just like my aunt. I've accomplished some minor hexes," he said, hoping that wouldn't count against him. He noticed Ivan jot something down. Surely, that couldn't be good.

"You are younger than our typical applicant, however King Ashura thinks you have a maturity about you. What would you do with a D title if we were to grant it?" Ivan asked.

Zellen's mind went blank. He hadn't thought about exactly what type of job he'd want. An idea did come to him when he recalled his auntie mentioning his parents when she told him about this interview. "I want to be a circuit healer, just like my parents were."

"A circuit healer is a harsh job, one of the roughest a mage can do," King Ashura said. "They face lots of dangerous diseases, and they have to travel constantly. It's a huge responsibility."

"It's what I want to do," Zellen insisted, feeling peaceful about the choice. He had a feeling, though, Tanya wouldn't be too happy. She had ridden circuit when she was younger and hated it.

"Well then, how can we argue with such a noble goal?" Ivan said. "Your written test will start next week. It'll take you three days. You'll be tested on practical knowledge and creativity. After the written portion, you'll have your practical, which we will judge on its success. You'll have two day to complete that portion of your test. Then we will deliberate over the weekend and notify you by letter."

"It's quite an usual potion you're going to make for us," Maxim D Udom, one of the younger board member said, lifting up Zellen's written proposal. "You have found a potion that suppresses psychometry? Intriguing. Fortunately for you, my brother has that malady, so you're in luck. I'll arrange for you to test it on him."

"My wife does, too. That's why I chose it," Zellen explained.

"You're actually married to a psychometrist?" Maxim asked in incredulity. Then his face showed understanding. "Oh, then you must be the one that eloped with the duchess' granddaughter. You're that Zellen?"

"Yes, sir. That would be me," Zellen admitted, blushing slightly. He certainly didn't want a lot of gossip about him, but it just wasn't avoidable.

"I thought I told you that, Max," Ashura said.

"News to me," Maxim said.

"You don't get around much, do you?" Ivan asked. "Anyway... let's vote. All those in favor of letting Zellen Vagin take the exam?"

They all raised their hands, and rather than be relived, he found his nerves were even more on edge.

* * *

Fei-Wang watched from the distance and chuckled. The eleven demons were swooping around the Suwa village causing chaos among the farmers. His plans would, hopefully, pay off. The villagers would be so distressed and upset when Lord Suwa couldn't control all these demons that they would rebel against him. At least, that would be a bonus to his plans.

His main plan was to create distress in Suwa and force Lord Suwa to march into Tsukiyono. He wanted to force Mamoru into continuing his father's work: conquering other provinces. This was a way to goad the boy-lord into increasing his territory.

Fei-Wang would help out Mamoru by sicking demons on the enemies, thereby weakening the enemy and making them easier to conquer. Once Mamoru took over enough land and wealth, Fei-Wang would dispose of the boy-lord and take over. His ultimate goal: to march on Edo itself and control all of Nihongo. It was a step-by-step process, but one he'd patiently see through.

* * *

"And who carries a silver staff anyway?"

"That snotty... psycho..., that's who," one of Boris' fellow combat mages sneered. Boris gave an exaggerated, mocking, fake cough and leaned against the barracks' doorway. He propped his silver staff on his shoulder. He knew he wasn't liked; he could care less. It was just jealousy. He had his D title already, and his father was governor of Valeria and was good friends with King Ashura. Now he was serving as a soldier keeping the peace on Valeria, a very tricky prospect at this moment in time.

Not once did he ever rely on a favor from his father or King Ashura; not once did he throw around names to get where he was. He had to struggle hard for each thing he earned, because that's how his father believed it should be. And it was the right thing; he wanted to be his own man, apart from his family's name. So it didn't matter to him what some thin-skinned, envious grunt thought of him. He knew what he had earned, and he only cared that his father knew it.

"I mean I was just wondering why you use silver, anyway. Gold packs the power," the first man, Ollie, obviously embarrassed, babbled. "I mean, you also use amethyst and not fluorite. It's a strange choice."

Boris gave his fellow combat mage a sardonic grin. His father had worried over his choice, too, when he went in front of the council for his D title, but he blew him off, knowing his choice was perfect. "My signal color is purple, so the amethyst only amplifies my spells more effectively. Silver has more focus than gold. You maybe able to blast down a field of men with gold, but I can pierce a man through the heart with no more than a pinprick sized wound using silver."

"Bragger," the second, bitter man, Stephan, spat out with a glare. "Prove it."

Boris held out his staff with a patronizing air. "This got me my D title, that's all the proof you'll get," Boris replied. Stephan hated his guts and was trying to force Boris into a new army unit.

Little did the man know that it only encouraged Boris to stick around so he could be a thorn in the man's side. Boris got his rocks off harassing people. He didn't understand it himself, but he knew that arguments and drama made him aroused. He got a perverse pleasure from it; he found it much more captivating than any person trying to catch his attention with sweetness. The more toxic the situation he was in, the more he found himself wanting to pleasure himself. He admitted to himself he was a little sick in the head for it.

Being brought up on Valeria, where the natives hated him just because he was Celian, had already drained Boris of the "milk of human kindness" a long time ago and fed into his sick, twisted libido. He wondered if that's what created his kink, sometimes. Boris said, "King Ashura wants us down in the town's square. It seems the Valerians are going to march to the castle."

"Damn," Ollie swore and got his staff, as did Stephan. Boris strode ahead of them, shoulders squared, chin high. He could tell his fellow combat mages were falling more and more behind, whispering between themselves. Boris rolled his hazel eyes at their childishness and picked up the pace. He paused when he arrived at the entrance to an alley way. He looked behind him, Ollie and Stephan were no where to be seen.

He turned to the alleyway and saw the pair of his fellow combat mages talking to a Valerian down the way. Stephan pointed at Boris and he and Ollie ran towards the town square. Boris was baffled until the Valerian lofted a club and whistled. Several Valerians joined him and several more circled Boris on the street.

"Hey! If we want to send a message to King Ashura, we take this one and send the head to him on a pike. It's the governor's brat, and that'll send a message for sure."

Boris, not one for panic, was infuriated. It was one thing to harass him out of his army unit, but a whole other thing to betray him to a bloodthirsty mob.

Boris coolly analyzed where everyone was and made a break for it down the street. He ran hard and they chased him doggedly. He glanced back at them, estimating over twenty people in the mob. He turned down a side street. He swirled and cast a killing hex, taking down three of his would-be attackers with purple runes.

That only outraged the crowd more. They shouted threats at him and promises about how he was going to suffer when they got him. He turned and ran as more Valerians joined the chase, now hurling stones and other things at him.

He was getting exhausted as they drove him further and further from the town square and the safety King Ashura would offer. He cursed his luck and came to halt at the entrance of a charnal house. He recoiled in horror, not being used to dead bodies. These Valerians actually buried their dead.

The Valerians quickly surrounded the charnal house on the hill just as dusk was starting. Boris saw they made a tight ring around him and more and more people where joining them. He knew there was no way he could attack; now there were almost one hundred of the angry town's people gathered. If he took out one section, the people behind him would take him down for sure. He needed numbers, and he needed them now.

His own stomach turned at the taboo idea he got glancing at the open door of the charnal house. It was filled with dead pox victims, hundreds of them. He gripped his magic staff and looked at the leader of the mob.

There were three forbidden books he had read behind his father's back, in morbid, rebellious curiosity, when he was a teenager. They were Valerian books he wasn't allowed to read. He remembered those books well, because he knew on Celes it'd be considered a major no-no. He had memorized ever spidery curve of the rune sets in those three necromancer books just to rebel against the norm.

He recalled the knowledge in those Valerian necromancer books and saw a potential way out of this, but he was fully aware it wasn't permanent. Those books warned him he would doom his mind into insanity in the distant future, but still, he could live now and deal with that later. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let these Valerian bastards win, even if it cost him his mind one day.

"Put down your staff or we'll stone you to death!" The leader demanded.

Death. He remembered his pox ridden mother right before she died when he was fourteen. It was why he had sought out necromancy books behind his fathers back. He was hoping there was a way to reanimate his mother. Her death was a horror that tore his heart out. He didn't want her to die. And now, he wanted to live, desperately.

He laughed at the man and quickly traced eighteen purple runes with the casting tip of his staff. He held up his hand and the crowd flinched, thinking he was going to aim whatever spell at them. "Laying down and dying is something I won't do. I'll take you all down with me."

He pointed to the charnal house and clenched his jaw; the purple runes flew into the house and seconds later there were groans and movement. He gripped his staff and let the lightning quick corpses move past him and towards the screaming crowd. Any reanimator caster was always ignored by the corpses that they resurrected. They tore into the living with an envy only the dead could have, and they feasted on the livings' flesh. He sank to his knees, feeling the magical aftershock of his spell throughout his body. It was a cold recoil that almost made him vomit.

Boris moved into the empty charnal house, put his staff down, and sat on one of the tables, waiting. Sure enough, as evening was coming, there were explosions of all color of runes outside. It was King Ashura that entered the charnal house.

"Oh, Boris, please tell me it wasn't you that unleashed the undead. Please tell me you didn't reanimate."

"It was me."

"I have to arrest you for reanimation. If you are a citizen of Celes, no matter where you are, that is an egregious crime. You have to be held accountable for it," Ashura said sorrowfully.

"I know," he said solemnly, ready to pay his penalty.

"Do you know all the consequences of what you did?"

"Yes, sir. I had very little choice. They were going to send you my head on a pike."

Ashura looked truly sad. He laid a hand on Boris' shoulder. "It seems they took your head, anyway. This is something so terrible it would have been better for you to die. It will be more painful for you than you know. Raising the dead is not something trivial, and I'm curious to know how you learned necromancy. It's something forbidden to teach among Celians."

"No, sir, I won't tell. It's my secret to keep."

King Ashura sighed and shook his head. "Gustave will be sick when he hears this. I'll take you back to Celes, and we'll have the trial there. Hopefully, I can spare you and your father discomfort there."

Boris took a deep breath and nodded, his shock starting to lessen. "I'd like to be on Celes again, where there aren't any corpses."

Boris never did reveal where those three books were or how he learned necromancy; he had hidden them well in Valeria, so he could review them every once in awhile. He was doomed anyway, so there was nothing they could do to make him reveal his secrets or where he had hidden those books. They were his and no one else's.

Gustave had been utterly heartbroken over Boris, but he stood by his son and begged the courts for mercy. Before sentencing, Gustave passed away from a heart attack, sending Boris into a deep depression. Boris contemplated suicide after that, but Ashura had him watched too closely. Execution was looking immanent, but Ashura saved him.

He argued that the Valerian rebellion was put down with the reanimation, therefor, Valerians were terrified of Boris. He dictated that Boris would govern until such time as he became mentally unstable. Then he'd be committed to a hospital on Celes for the rest of his natural life.

He was also stripped of his D title, the least of his problems, and he was going to be sent to create order out of chaos on Valeria. Not to mention, his career in Celes' army was over. He was formally drummed out on a chilly Celian day when the blizzard was harsh. He was stripped of his coats and marched in disgrace through two lines of soldiers that looked at him with revulsion.

His only compensation was that he knew his two betrayers were turned in to King Ashura, and he had them executed in real style in a way only Ashura could dream up. Boris heard that young Prince Yuui had to be sent away before it happened, his twin and he were trundled off to Kella. The little boy with the golden hair came to mind, and he was proud the little thing actually made it beyond the age of five. No one else, but Boris, thought they'd live.

Boris' betrayers were stripped naked and beaten on Luval's battlements with thick whips. Boris was allowed to watch. They begged him for mercy, but he crouched down and said to them he'd grant them the same mercy he'd received: none. After all, he was sentenced to a life of insanity. They'd at least not experience that degradation. They'd be dead soon, and he'd have to fight against his deteriorating mind for the rest of his life. He turned and left it up to Ashura. It would seem that Celes hospitality, a euphemism for the harshness of their culture, was granted to the men and they died of blood loss.

And this was Boris' endless dream on a loop, as he rested beside Yuui.

* * *

Fai shot an arrow rather use his magic, not wishing to drive the demons off from the hunting party. He nailed it in the chest and ran behind a barn. Lord Suwa was there, disemboweling a demon with Pale Blue Ice.

"Mage! Where's my son? It's your job to stick with him!"

"I don't know. We got separated. He went to rescue some children, and I haven't seen him since."

"Damn it!" Lord Suwa swore at Fai and ran towards the heart of the village. Fai, trailing close behind, began feeling guilty he hadn't stuck closer by Kurogane.

The demons were all slain, but there was still wide disarray among the warriors and villagers. In all the chaos, they found Kurogane, clutching a wound on his left arm. They rushed up to him.

"Please tell me that isn't from a demon's claw," Fai pleaded, trying to get a better look at the wound.

"No. One knocked me against a door frame," Kurogane let the mage fuss over his arm and perform first aide.

"It was you job to be there, Fai!" Lord Suwa roared, glaring at Fai. He felt the color drain from his face as more guilt bubbled up.

"I'm so sorry."

"Father, it was my own fault, not Fai's. I left the mage because some children were in danger. Fai had to hold his position or it could have been bad news for him."

"Bah! I'll hear none of it!" Lord Suwa stalked off, leaving Fai feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry I angered your father," Fai said.

"He's angry at me. I told him I asked you to stay, and he's not comfortable with the idea. I think he's still counting on the idea of me settling down with a wife one day and giving him grandchildren."

Fai took off his obi and tied up Kurogane's arm, not meeting the ninja's eyes. Kurogane's fingertips touched Fai's chin and he tilted the mage's face upwards. Kurogane said, "Give him time, Fai. He'll come around. I just ask that you don't let him have any bearing on your decision. I still want you to stay with me."

"Kurogane!" Lord Suwa bellowed from the outskirts of the village.

"We'll talk later," Kurogane promised, and jogged over to assist his father.

To be continued.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: My hubby, WingedPanther73, and I did a five 50 sentence sets that are a CLAMP free for all. When we travel we pick a fandom and go back and forth. Usually, Schwarz from Weiss Kreuz gets our attention, but this time it was CLAMP. A lot of Tsubasa and xxxHolic. Add in Legal Drug, Miyuki-chan in Wonderland, Horitsuba Gakuen Tsubasa, one from Magic Knight Rayearth, and random bits of 80s cartoons and video games. I regret not getting Clover in there, too, our other favorite CLAMP title. Go check them out over at our Archive of Our Own profiles- our names are the same over there. I admit, my husband got really wacky with his. Some of his are too hysterical, especially the whole Captain Planet thing.

Hubby/Note: I really, really loved doing the Captain Planet thing.

Part Thirty-Eight:

The remaining ten demons to the west weren't the only problem in Suwa. While they traveled towards them, Fai stopped and shouted, "Lord Suwa!"

Lord Suwa jerked the reigns back on his horse and turned to looked at Fai with open hostility. "What is it?"

"Fei-Wang just cast another spell that brought something over my wards," Fai explained. "It felt like it came from the sea, again."

"More demons?"

"I couldn't tell," Fai said. "I wasn't concentrating."

"Tell me something useful!"

Fai actually glared. It was the first time Kurogane had seen such an expression on Fai. It was unnerving. Fai turned his horse around and spurred it back towards the sea.

Kurogane turned his horse to follow Fai. "Kurogane! Let him go. You can do nothing to help him battle Fei-Wang! That's mage warfare, and we need to worry about the demons."

He was torn. Never in his life had he disobeyed his father. It was unthinkable until this very minute. Relief filled Kurogane as he saw Mamuro Takatori and Cousin Ran ride up with their other two men. The famous Shinon was also along, and his two men, and one woman in his group of elite warriors. They were flying white flags above their war banners, which meant they were here to help.

Mamoru pulled up his horse in front of Lord Suwa. "We've come to help."

"Great. We can use it," Lord Suwa said.

"Father, since they're here, let me go with my mage." His father looked like he was going to refuse, so Kurogane said, "I'm a man now, Father. I have to make my own choices. I don't expect you're going to approve of them all, but I need you to trust me to live my own life."

Lord Suwa nod, looking furious. "Go, then! But you better bring back Fei-Wang."

"We will." Kurogane spurred his horse towards the direction Fai had gone. He finally caught up with him. They both stopped their horses, Fai giving Kurogane a baffled look. Kurogane said, "We do this together."

Fai gave him a genuine smile and said, "Together."

* * *

During his test, Zellen wasn't allowed to leave the west tower of Luval, nor was his aunt allowed to come to Luval to visit him. He wasn't allowed any books or really much of anything, just the room with two chairs, a table, and a bed. Ivan D Gamo was the proctor for the written portion, so Zellen had to sit under those mismatched eyes, one brown, one blue, for three whole days. No chatting.

Zellen worked hard on the written portion, but was feeling low when he saw more questions on hexes than he'd have preferred. He wished he could borrow Fai's brain on the third day of the test. He was hoping the healing portion of the written test would carry him through.

Ivan collected the written portion on that third day. Zellen anxiously watched Ivan's heterochromatic eyes run down the parchment. He could tell nothing from his expression. Ivan was legendary on Celes. He was rare. He'd mastered both hexes and healing. His raw power wasn't to the twins' level, but it was close. It's why he was perfect to preside over the council.

"Get some rest for tomorrow. Maxim will be your proctor for the practical. You requested a fully stocked apothecary table and a staff. Anything else you'll need for tomorrow morning?"

"No, sir."

"Maxim's brother, Oscar, is due to arrive in the morning. He'll be the one that you'll test your potion on."

Ivan left and locked Zellen in for the night. He went over to the bed in the corner and flopped down. He was feeling a little homesick. He'd love to write Drysi, but it wasn't allowed. Not much of anything was allowed during testing. Then again, there wasn't much time to do anything except concentrate on the test.

He started to drift off. His mind drifted from Drysi and his aunt onto Yuui. He hoped Fai wasn't getting him into too much trouble in a strange land. King Ashura's kindly eyes came to his mind then, for some reason. He remember the king saying something strange. He'd said to Zellen, "...and it's really for the best. I'll be doing this for your own good."

He jerked awake and felt his nose bleeding, yet again.

* * *

It took them the better part of a day to get to the beach where Fai felt the ripple. They got there right as the sun was setting. They dismounted their horses and carefully crept onto the beach. They climbed a dune and peeked over the edge.

Fai gasped when he saw a huge, scaly creature with red eyes laying on the sand. "What is that?"

The giant, long creature lifted its head and roared, fire pouring from its mouth. It had curly whisker-like things off its elongated snout, and its tail had vermilion spikes. "That, Fai, is a dragon."

"But it has no wings and its black, rather than green. The tail doesn't have flight fins at all. It does seems to breath fire, just like what I know."

"Dragons must be different in Celes," Kurogane said. "We need to get rid of it right away. It'll burn down villages, otherwise. Damn that Fei-Wang! He just had to push it this far."

"Dragons are not a problem on Celes. They stay in the mountains and keep to themselves. Are the ones in Nihongo trouble?"

"They can be when they come inland. They mainly stay in the ocean and outlying, unpopulated islands. They can be tame, but you never know when they'll snap."

"Can I use my magic to send it back outside my wards?"

"Beats me. I never saw you face a Nihongo dragon before."

"I think I'll try it," Fai said, slipping back to his horse and taking his magic staff from his saddle straps. Kurogane grabbed his wrist to halt him before he could crest the dune.

"My father's tattoo, he earned it killing dragons. It almost cost him his life more than a few times."

"I'll banish it, not fight it."

Kurogane felt worried over Fai, but let his wrist go. He'd rather not fight a dragon when they needed to focus on Fei-Wang. If Fai could manage it, it'd be preferable.

Fai stood and traced several runes in the air. He pointed to the dragon. The runes dissolved and the dragon roared again, now turning its attention to Fai. It got to its feet and fooshed its tail in grand style. It was now focused on Fai as his prey. Kurogane wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

Zellen met Oscar first thing on the morning of his practical. He refrained from shaking the man's hand out of respect. His hair was stringy, long, and dark. It hung over his eyes, which were gray and depressed.

He reminded Zellen of a caged cat ready to bolt; Zellen had a rush of pity for the man. Oscar looked as if he wanted to fade into the furniture, but he nodded his greeting instead. His brother, Maxim, was only smiling encouragement at Oscar's bravery for being Zellen's test subject.

Oscar asked Zellen, "You really found something to suppress this?"

"It worked for my wife," he responded.

"I'd want nothing more than touch a person, or things, for that matter. If you'd do that for me, you'll get your D title," Oscar said, looking a little more hopeful.

Zellen blushed and admitted. "It can last little more than two hours. I hope it'll work the same for you." Zellen looked to the floor, his face blazing hot because of what he and his wife used it for. "We've tried it four times and two hours seems to be the limit."

"That's more than I've ever hoped for," Oscar said, hoarsely.

"Okay, then. You want to start?" Maxim asked Zellen.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, we'll have the table and staff brought in. You have until tomorrow evening to perfect the potion. You'll have to make no fewer than thirty batches and all must be consistent with each other. Remember, one of the important things about the healing arts is that you must make consistent potions. Sloppiness can make a person sicker, or even kill them."

"I understand," Zellen said.

"Oscar must be numb to his psychometry for two whole hours for you to pass onto making your batches."

* * *

Zellen's first attempt was a horrible failure. Oscar's hand burst into several horrible little cuts. The man then knew about a vase of Tanya's that Zellen had broken and hid in the backyard when he was twelve; Oscar shouldn't have known about that if the potion worked right.

He felt horrible as the man recoiled and balled in a corner, trying to catch his breath. Maxim reassured Zellen that Oscar was okay with this; he wanted a way to touch things without gaining knowledge. Maxim let Zellen heal Oscar's hands with some well placed runes, and that made Zellen feel better.

"Don't worry. Try this afternoon. Maybe you forgot an ingredient or something," Maxim encouraged him.

Oscar stood up again and nodded. "Just please, take your time and figure it out. What you're doing is more important than a D title. Please, concentrate."

Zellen nodded, now getting much more serious. "I'll do it. And I'll do it right every time. I can do it; it's so close in my grasp."

"Now try again. I'll wait on you," Oscar said.

Zellen went right to the apothecary table and thought carefully about what he had done the first time compared to this time. He had tried to increase the time that the potion would last by increasing two ingredients. Maybe he was trying to be too ambitious. Two hours was his goal, and it was what Oscar would be satisfied with; it was what Drysi was happy with. That should be his goal for now, and he should worry about improving it after earning his D title.

He rifled the apothecary table for the ingredients and measured them out according to the spell he had first found. He took a deep breath and thought of Drysi. He had to do this if he wanted to provide for her and give her children one day. He had do this for her and people like Oscar. He looked at the ingredients and nodded.

"I remember this, and I'll do this," Zellen said over his shoulder to Oscar. Oscar gave him an encouraging smile and took a seat in one of the chairs. Maxim took the other chair, looking more worried. They waited on Zellen as he mixed the potion and gave it the spell he had memorized.

* * *

Boris was waiting in Luval Castle's west tower lobby. He was about to be locked away on his quest for the D title. He'd just turned eighteen and was full of energy to take on this challenge. His sponsor was actually Captain Demetri, who he'd trained with for the last four years, since his father sent him back to Celes after his mother's death.

Demetri and he always got along perfectly; their dry, sarcastic personalties meshed perfectly. However, it was now time for Boris to look at joining the army, and Captain Demetri was due to take on a new pupil. It was to be Prince Fai, from what Boris had been told.

A bright, yellow ball hit his foot, so he picked it up. He looked over to see a terrified child hunkering behind one of the tower's pillars. He was trembling and looking close to tears.

He smiled at the child, it was something he normally wouldn't do, not really liking children even when he was one. He held the ball out towards the child and said, "You can come and get it. I'm tame... somewhat."

The little boy finally calmed and took the ball with trembling hands. Boris inferred this had to be one of Ashura's little princes. He looked so much healthier than when he saw him four years ago. "So which are you?"

"Yuui," the boy answered, still trembling.

Boris smiled and leaned forward, elbows on knees. "So are going to wish me luck on my test?"

"You're a D person?"

"I'm hoping to be." The youngster looked extremely bashful and unsure of what to do. Boris asked, "So how old are you now? Nine?" Yuui nodded. "So where's your brother?"

Yuui frowned. "He got sent to a man named Captain Demetri. He wasn't happy about it. I think he's going to cause a lot of trouble. He threatened to start biting people again."

Boris snickered, imaging crotchety, old Demetri with a little "ankle biter." Oh to be a fly on the wall. No doubt the old man would hex the snot out of the little prince if he dared clamp his teeth down on anything he shouldn't, and Ashura would likely let him. "So you weren't sent to him?"

"No. I can't do what Fai does. Father says I have to go train with someone else. My friend Zellen's aunt." Yuui sounded so sad, and Boris admitted he felt a rare bout of pity. He raised the staff resting across his lap and showed it to the young boy. "That's really nice."

"It's what I'm presenting for my test. It's a little unique."

"We asked Father for staffs. He promised them to us for our next birthday."

"The king is good at making them. I'm good at it, too. I'm sure I'll get my title."

Ivan D Gamo entered the lobby and said, "I'm ready for you, Boris."

Yuui turned to leave. "Wait. You haven't wished me luck yet."

Yuui glanced up and him and gave him a bright smile. "Good luck." Then the prince scampered away with his ball.

* * *

Kurogane and Fai scrambled for higher ground as the roaring beast lumbered after them. Kurogane unsheathed Ginryuu and Fai lofted his staff again.

"These guys are a bit crabby, just like Kuro-ki," Fai said, before letting out a nervous laugh.

"Bite your tongue for once, mage!"

"Well, well, you don't like my new gift to Suwa?" Kurogane glanced over his shoulder and saw the wily, old sorcerer.

"Fei-Wang! Surrender now!"

"Or what? It seems your trapped between me and that dragon," the man pointed out.

Kurogane glanced at the approaching dragon and then at Fai. "Mage, take care of Fei-Wang. I'll handle the dragon."

"I'll give him a dose of Celes hospitality," Fai said, sounding too chipper. Fai then jogged towards Fei-Wang, tracing pink runes and unleashing them at the sorcerer. Kurogane turned to the dragon and dodged a puff of fiery breath. He took Ginryuu in a two handed grip, remembering his father telling him how he took one down. He blinded it and then went for the throat. However, it wasn't easy, because a dragon's eyes were very sharp.

He swung Ginryuu and hit its snout. It roared and tried smashing its head against Kurogane. He leaped up, too quick to be hit. He jumped over the dragon's head and sliced downwards. He hit one eye. The socket bled as the creature roared again and thrashed around. It lashed out with its talons and scratched Kurogane's thigh.

Kurogane cursed his luck, knowing this would slow him. He dodged the talons and ran to the other side of the dragon's head. He quickly thrust Ginryuu into the other eye. And then, with a quick swipe as the dragon lashed its head, he sliced open the creature's throat. It lashed out with its tail before it died and hit Kurogane's arms with its spike, reopening the wound there.

He stepped back from the dragon and turned to see Fai and Fei-Wang trading magic spells fast and furious. Flashes of pink and red were all that was seen, because the sun had set and the moon was low.

Kurogane panicked when he saw Fai suddenly encased in a red bubble. "Ha! You're coming with me, mage."

"I don't thinks so, Mister Bad Manners." Fai laid his hands on the bubble encasing him. It flared brightly and then turned pink. The bubble then rose up in the air, freeing Fai, and then dropped on Fei-Wang. "It looks like you'll be coming with me. Now take a nap, you crabby old man."

Fai traced three hexes and sent them at Fei-Wang, knocking the man out. Fai then banished the bubble. Kurogane walked up to him and put his hand on Fai's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Then Fai's smile dropped. "Kuro-wan, you're hurt."

"I got bang up a little, but nothing life threatening. How long will Fei-Wang be out?"

"Years, if I want, but sleep spells do wear off, eventually."

"Good. I'll tie the cocky, old goat up. We shouldn't travel at night, so we'll need to camp out and meet up with my father tomorrow."

The moonlight was starting to shine down, now, so Kurogane could see Fai bat his eyes at him. "I just love it when we camp out. Nothing like being out in nature, eh, Kuro-pu, to get the blood pumping?"

"Tsk... knock it off, Fai. I'm not in the mood," Kurogane grumbled before going to get some rope from his saddle bags.

"I could put you in the mood," Fai called out, all too flirty.

Kurogane shuddered and then glared at Fai. "I don't care how deep of a coma you put that old windbag in, I'm not making out with you when he's anywhere near. You're too much of an exhibitionist, mage."

"Aww... come now. I wasn't the one that got us caught by your parents. I believe you were the one groping me."

"Shut up about that, bratty mage, or I'll knock your afflicted head in!" Kurogane raged, feeling his face get red hot. He still wished he could forget that embarrassing day. Recalling his parents' expressions made him cringe all over again.

Fai just snickered and got his own saddle bags. Kurogane now suspected Fai just wanted to get under his skin and not really make out. He clenched his fist and vowed to get even with the mage.

* * *

"And here goes," Oscar said, removing a glove. He laid his hand on the table. His eyes grew wide in shock. "Nothing. Not a thing."

"Great!" Maxim said and flipped over an hourglass. "If it holds out, then you'll make the rest of your batches, and then I'll test them for consistency."

Zellen sighed. The end was in sight. He was confident he got the right mix this time. Now he had to worry about consistency.

* * *

King Ashura paced around the pool holding Yuui and Boris. By design, he couldn't remember the spell he had put on the pool. It was potent, though, and kept him at bay. The craving for Yuui's magic was getting harder and harder to struggle against each day. Along with it was the desire to take Boris' blood. He couldn't touch either of them.

He'd have to settle for putting down a small insurrection in the south, thanks to some of his aunt's supporters. They wanted Naidra freed and restored to her place, even though, Ashura had already conferred the title Duchess Harvoan to Olena a couple weeks ago. The girl was doing what she could to settle things down, but she was still pretty young and new at politics. Still, she was the perfect pawn; she suited Ashura perfectly.

His thoughts were jarred by a series of flutters in his stomach. The spells Ashura sensed were strong, bold, and sure. "My dearest little Fai, you keep getting stronger and stronger. How proud I am of you, and it's only weeks until we can be reunited. Then you can do your duty to protect Celes and slay me in our coldest, darkest winter."

To be continued.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Well, it's coming to the big showdown when King Ashura comes around. I'm chomping at the bit to get at it. Thanks for reading everyone.

Part Thirty-Nine:

"You're home," Tanya said as Zellen walked into the parlor with slumped shoulders and a stiff neck.

"You weren't kidding when you called that the test from hell," he grumbled. He watched her and Drysi set aside their playing cards. They both gave him expectant looks. "The last part of the written, I know I screwed up. It sucked so bad because it was all about hexes, and I did what I could. Maybe I should have done some more tracing with Fai, but he would always goof around too much and give me the wrong spells half the time, the big schmuck. Oh well..."

"The practical?"

Zellen lofted a small crate. "It was a success."

"I knew it would be," Drysi said. He set the crate down on the card table.

His aunt peered in and said, "There are fifteen vials in here. Didn't they have you make thirty batches?"

"I gave the other fifteen to my test subject. He was a really nice guy that really deserved them for putting up with my first blunder," Zellen explained.

"Well, good. I'm sure you did fine, Zel. We'll just wait on the letter. Oh, by the way, did you decide what kind of job you want to apply for? There's a need for an apothecary here. It's getting hard for me to be mayor and write prescriptions. People would be happy if you hung out your shingle."

"I had something else in mind. I'm going to apply to ride circuit."

Tanya inhaled sharply, her eyes wide. Drysi even looked a little concerned. "I know it's really good money, but, Zellen, that's really unpleasant work. You'll always be on the ley lines and be looking at some of the most dire cases. You won't have a hot meal or a soft place to sleep. It's cold, cold, cold work. Plus, as a part of your contract, at any time you can be pressed into the army. That's why I left. That whole revolt on Valeria was... well, revolting. I was pressed into the army because they lacked healers and I had to serve there. Remember when you were five and I had to be apart from you because I was on Valeria? You cried so much. That's why I switched to being an apothecary for one town. I wanted to give you a stable life."

"I know, but I really want to make a difference. I want some connection to my parents. I think you'll understand that. I feel really good about my choice."

Tanya sighed and nodded. "Well, I'll support your choice. But you should really ask Drysi, since you'll be gone from her a fair bit."

Zellen looked over at her, hoping she'd be understanding. She gave him a smile. "If that's what you want to do, then I support it, too."

"If you're going to ride circuit then I don't see a reason for you and Drysi to find a separate home. She can keep me company while you're gone," Tanya said with a bright smile.

"Thanks so much, Auntie."

"Dinner?" she asked him.

"No, bed please. My eyes can't stay open too much longer."

"I'll tuck him in," Drysi said. He scooped up his crate, staff, and papers and then they went off to his bedroom early. Zellen peeled off his outer clothing and crawled under the covers.

"So it's okay? Me riding circuit?" he mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes. I'll miss you when you're gone, but it'll be fine. Your aunt is wonderful company."

He glanced over at her. She picked up a vial out of the crate. He felt a little awkward and surprised. After all, he was the one who had approached her all four times for sex. He'd hate to discourage her if she was now comfortable in approaching him. Exhaustion won out, and he said dismally, "Um.. I'm really kind of tired."

"I know. That's why I was going to rub your shoulders and hold you until you fell asleep," she explained. Now it was obvious she had innocent, sweet intentions. He felt really touched, because there was more tenderness and caring in that offer than what he originally thought she was offering.

Zellen gave her a bright smile, blushing at his initial assumption. He accepted her gift with, "I'd so appreciate you doing that."

* * *

"So, do you think your father will still be mad?"

Kurogane sighed. Fai was the one to finally breach the subject. They had been riding horses back inland most of the day. Fei-Wang was draped over a horse borrowed from a villager, still sound asleep and tied up. Most of the day had been quiet. They heard word from a traveler that Lord Suwa was camped out on the edge of a village named Nara. The group had successfully killed off the remaining, ten demons.

"It's not like him to get angry, nor to hold onto it for very long. I don't know what's going on with him, other than disappointment."

Fai didn't miss the tightness in Kurogane's voice at that last word. The ninja had never been one for hiding his feelings or lying, but not one for relying on others much, either. It was as if he was under a great deal of stress and was unwilling to share his burden. He was very stubborn like that.

"I'm sure your father isn't disappointed. He probably wishes I was gone, and your invitation just came as a shock. He was probably counting on things going the way he pictured after my father comes to fetch me."

"But I have a different picture for my life. I want you in it. I want you, here, with me. Even if you go back, my desire for you wouldn't change."

Fai felt bleakness eat at the edge of his thoughts. "If I choose to stay, your parents will have to accept me in your life. You know that, don't you? If I stay and they don't accept me, it'll stress our relationship to the point where it will fall apart. I had too much stress when I was a little child. I don't want that, now that I'm older.

"I would sooner leave you than cause you the pain of strife with your parents. I know how much you love them, and, just like you won't come between Yuui, Ashura, and me, I won't come between you and Lord and Lady Suwa. I love you too much to destroy something you treasure so much: your relationship with your parents."

"I treasure my relationship with you, too." Kurogane and Fai halted their horses and Fai gave Kurogane a baffled look. "My parents have always instilled in me a sense of fidelity to the people I love." Kurogane put his palm on Fai's jaw and rubbed his calloused thumb over Fai's cheek in slow circles, just gazing in Fai's eyes for several, long moments.

Kurogane rarely gave tender gestures like this, being more straightforward. It knocked the air out of Fai and made him want to melt against Kurogane. The ninja said, "That means I owe you fidelity, too. I swore to you, until the very last moment, mage, and I mean it. I'll fight to the last minute. I'm aware that last minute maybe weeks from now or it could be years from now, so I'm willing to talk it over with my father."

Fai clasped Kurogane's hand and kissed his palm in a slow, gentle, sensual way. "I adore you with my whole heart. I only want to do what's best for you."

"What's best for me, is you," Kurogane said, before pressing a deep, passionate kiss. Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders and let him have control of the kiss. Kurogane finally let Fai go when they where both almost out of air. He laid his forehead on Fai's. "Please stay with me."

Fai felt his stomach churn. He was being asked to step into a hostile situation and into another life and culture that he wasn't sure welcomed him entirely. Still, there was Kurogane, and he'd grown to need Kurogane. Plus, there was Yuui that needed looking after that tugged at Fai in the other direction. He was terrified of his next choice in life, but he needed to make it.

"I'll stay with you, here in Suwa. I don't know how that'll shape up, with Yuui and all, because he really needs me... but I've grown to love everything here. Have me, Kurogane, I'm yours for the rest of your life."

After several more steamy kisses, Kurogane parted from Fai. "Is that your final answer, my mage..., no, I mean... Fai. I mean to call you 'Fai' for the rest of my life rather than 'mage.' I hope you know what that means in my culture."

Fai had picked up that it meant a deep, abiding relationship when first names were most commonly used in addressed. Usually, only married couple used that intimate address all the time. "Yes, I figured it out."

"Good. Because I'm going to fight for you."

Fai smiled and rested his head against Kurogane's shoulder. "I know you don't say it in your culture, but I love you."

"And I love you, too, Fai. With everything I have, my body, soul, and worldly goods, I give them all to you," Kurogane responded without a pause.

Fai felt tears comes to his eyes, but they were happy tears. Kurogane was pledging himself to him. He was determined to do the same. "I give you my body, soul, and worldly goods, too."

Their horses whinnied so they parted their embrace. Kurogane was wearing as close to a goofy grin as Fai had ever seen. He didn't make a wisecrack, prizing the rare expression too much. They rode on in silence, finally getting to Nara.

It was actually Ran that greeted them on the outskirts. "Well, cousin, I see you got Fei-Wang."

"Fai did it, not me. I was busy with a dragon he brought over."

"Dragon? So your vi... your mage took him down?"

"Yes. He's a skilled mage. I thought you knew that by now, tasting a hex personally," Kurogane said. Fai didn't miss the pride in his lover's voice, so Fai gave Ran a bright smile. Not that he wouldn't mind another go at beating up the nasty redhead, but he'd be nice for now.

Ran snorted and gave Kurogane a hot glare. "Your father wants to speak to you..." Then he looked over at Fai and said with emphasis, "...alone."

Kurogane dismounted his horse, as did Fai. He gave Ran a matching glare and said, "I'm not a single person any more. My father will see me with Fai."

Ran looked shocked for a moment and then nodded. He took the horses' reins and said, "We'll take care of Fei-Wang."

"Good. He's yours to deal with," Kurogane said before leading Fai to the inner encampment.

"Are you nervous?" Fai asked.

Kurogane shook his head. "What's meant to happen, will happen. I'm not going to bend so another outcome will happen and part us. You're my bit of dumb luck I stumbled over because of your arrogance. We won't be parted easily."

Fai couldn't help smiling over that, in spite of the whole circumstance of their meeting. He'd never want to put Yuui's life in jeopardy again, but meeting Kurogane had been a highlight of his life. They entered Lord Suwa's tent and knelt in front of him. His expression was harsh, so Fai expected this would not be pleasant.

"I'll put it plainly since the both of you are here. I want the mage gone by the end of this month when his father arrives. End of story. Enough is enough. I've indulged you a lot with this, Kurogane, because when you were a child I was very strict."

"Even if Fai is taken from me, my feelings for him will remain. You could try to have me woo half of Nihongo, but I won't find anyone like Fai. I told you before, it wasn't that Fai is male or female, but that Fai is Fai. And that's why I want him. It's hard for you to hear. I know that and regret any pain this is causing you, but that's how it is. I consider him my mate."

"He can't be your mate because he can't produce an heir for Suwa! Mates produce heirs!"

"Is that what you're upset about? That Fai and I can't have natural children?" Kurogane asked.

His father looked as if he were about to explode like a firework. "No! It's because your life will be more difficult if you persist in this! You have to command respect! This tryst of yours will undermine any authority you will be expected to command. My men have turned a blind eye, because they think of it as a battlefield tryst, like I do. However, you must command respect from the people we protect, the farmers, who are very traditional. They won't tolerate someone like Fai. And my men won't tolerate it if this were to wear on for years."

"Many people, warriors and farmers, like Fai a great deal and are beholden to him for his wards. Fai is very winsome, I'm sure they'll overlook my relationship with him after a while."

"Then what about your status in Edo? Have you thought about that? Not everyone is like Princess Tomoyo. There are several influential people that could harm how you operate Suwa when they get offended by you bedding a male."

"And I plan on be open, yet, circumspect about Fai. I won't flaunt it, but neither will I hide it. You taught me to have true strength and to protect the people I love."

"You aren't protecting me and your mother. This will affect us from here on out if you choose this path. I mean, think about your frail mother. Also, think of this: whoever your mate is must be prepared to take up her duties as miko. The mage is not a miko. He has no deep knowledge of our culture and religious traditions."

"But I'm willing to learn your ways, Lord Suwa," Fai said, lowering his eyes in deference towards the man.

"Fai is extremely bright, Father, and he's eager to learn our traditions."

"But you can't tell me he practices our religion," Lord Suwa pointed out.

"No, sir. I do have another religion I was raised in, and I do honor and practice it. But because I honor Kurogane, I respect the religion of Nihongo."

"We worship the ancestors that came before us. As an adopted person, could you worship your blood relatives that came before you?"

"I'd sooner lick broken glass. I'd spit on their graves if I ever went to Valeria again. I'll detest them until the day I die," Fai said darkly, bitterly, and quickly. Even Kurogane flinched at his nastiness. Yes, he despised them that much for what they had done to Yuui more than himself. "But that doesn't mean I can't respect your traditions."

Lord Suwa looked horrified at what Fai had just said. Kurogane said swiftly, "Fai's grandfather was a sick person that abused him and his brother a great deal. His brother was abused in the most vile, heinous, and unspoken way. He's not worth honoring."

Fai figured people in Nihongo didn't talk about child abuse much directly, but had their own subtle code for knowing what was going on. Lord Suwa's expression darkened and there was a slight nod of his head; Lord Suwa must have understood the sexual abuse that had happened to Yuui by how Kurogane phrased everything.

"I see," Lord Suwa said mollified, yet with some sorrow. Lord Suwa looked at Fai. "You know you'll ruin my son if you stay?"

Fai squared his shoulders and looked him eye-to-eye. "I love your son. He invited me to stay and I want to. I know this isn't your ideal, but I hope you can accept me one day. I've grown to care so much about you and Lady Suwa and Nihongo. Kurogane is fully aware of all of your concerns, and yet, he still wants me. I'll do everything I can to mitigate any discomfort, and I swear to be discrete, even though I'm not exactly the most discrete person."

Lord Suwa took a deep breath and his shoulders slumped. "I worry about the end of Suwa. Many will attack us if they know Kurogane is in a relationship with a male. It means that our lineage will end, and that will open us for attacks from many different provinces. You see that it'll cause warfare?"

Fai wilted and felt on the verge of tears; it was something he hadn't thought of. Lord Suwa put a hand on Fai's shoulder, and it was sympathetic. "Please, if you care about Kurogane, stop making his life harder than it needs to be. Love him by leaving, so he can make a family and have respect."

"Lord Suwa, if I was a woman, would you be saying the same things to me?" Fai asked.

He looked taken aback. "Well... no... I probably wouldn't."

"So if I could bear children, then all of this would be over looked."

"Not necessarily," Lord Suwa snapped. "These aren't trivial concerns. You are still foreign."

"I can't help these things," Fai said. He gave Lord Suwa a nervous, warm smile. "I wish I could change things, but even with all my magic, I can't. But what I can do is make your son happy. I ask you to give me the chance to do that. All your concerns, I promise, I'll make them minimal, and I promise I'll do my utmost to respect your traditions and culture. This is what I can do."

"You still can't give him children."

"I want to adopt with him, one day, and pass down our knowledge to children."

Lord Suwa turned to Kurogane. "So you're really picking this and all the hardships that comes with it? With the potential warfare against Suwa you'll constantly face?"

Kurogane took Fai's hand and nodded. "I'll deal with anything that comes so I can possess Fai."

Lord Suwa's expression grew dismal and his head lowered. "I see your obstinate heart has fixated on this... foreign vixen. I was mistaken to let it go on. Leave me now while I decide whether to keep you or disinherit you."

Fai felt a horrible shock run through him. He looked over at Kurogane, who had squared shoulders and a set jaw. "I'll accept your decision, Father."

"Please. I'll leave! I know how much Kurogane loves Suwa. Don't let me prevent him from contributing to its protection. He loves it so much, and I won't interfere with his love for his land. Please, please... I'll leave, but don't disinherit Kurogane!"

Kurogane gripped Fai's shoulders and shook his head, utter calm was on his face. "What will happen, will happen."

"Leave my sight now," Lord Suwa said, head still low. Kurogane tugged Fai out of the tent and over to a place behind a building so they could have privacy.

"But, Kuro...!"

"No. If my father decides to disinherit me, he does. I'll still love Suwa, and I'll do what I can to protect her."

"You know..." Fai stomach roiled, but he said, "...you could always live with me in Celes."

Kurogane seemed surprised and then shook his head. "I'll live and die in Suwa. It's a part of me. To live in Celes, I just couldn't do it."

Fai nodded, heartbroken that Kurogane's father was so obstinate. Fai lied, "I understand. I knew that before I asked, but I felt I should offer."

Kurogane grabbed Fai around the waist and brought him close. "If I'm disinherited, I'll find another place for us to live next to Suwa. It won't be easy, but I'll find a place for us, and I will take care of you for the rest of my life."

Fai leaned into Kurogane's arms. "Please don't destroy yourself for me. I'm not worth it."

"You are a treasure I found by a dumb accident. You're mine now, and I must take responsibility for taking care of you. So, shut your mouth already, dumb mage."

Fai, for once, did as Kurogane bid and settled into his arms.

* * *

"I can't look!" Zellen said, handing the sealed letters to his aunt and carefully clutched Drysi around her waist. Tanya gave him a mocking, cross expression. She opened up the first one and gave her nephew a wide smile.

"You are now Zellen D Vagin! You did suck on the hex portion. I really don't understand how you're so bad at hexes because of how malicious of a prankster you are. Your other scores brought you up. Wonderful! I'm so proud," she said and hugged him.

"I am, too," Drysi said with a wide smile.

He hugged his aunt back and and asked, "The other letter?"

She opened it and read. She looked over to him with a disgruntled, but restrained, attitude. "You've been accepted as a circuit rider. You start next week with Sergei D Orlov as your trainer."

Zellen had to bite his tongue hard when he heard that news; that's why his aunt was looking so sour and ready to spit nails. When he was young, Tanya and Sergei were lovers. They broke up, but he wasn't clear why. He was very young when it happened.

Sergei would have had to volunteer his time for this, therefor, there was something strange behind that. His aunt and the man had also been partners as circuit riders, but Zellen had a feeling it was his addition to the equation that helped break them up when he was young, and she came back from her impressment on Valeria. He hoped not, but he was afraid that's what had happened. Though the man did act like a father figure to him for a while, he had drifted out of Zellen's life.

"Well, if Sergei will have me, I guess I have to," Zellen said, in a disproving tone, hoping his aunt would think he was disgruntled in spite of really wanting to see Sergei again.

She saw through that and shook her head. "Well, you're to meet him at Luval next week in the morning." She handed him the letters and stalked off.

To be continued.


	40. Chapter 40

Part Forty:

Mamoru and all of his crew had parted company from Lord Suwa's men a while ago. They were going to take Fei-Wang to the Empress for trial. Before they parted company, Fai released the sleep spell. The sorcerer vowed revenge on Fai and all of Suwa. Lord Suwa backhanded the man and said he'd kill him if he ever saw him again.

Finally, they reached the Suwa family compound by mid afternoon. A brief, summer thunderstorm had delayed them and made their hunting party wet, muddy, and miserable. It was just a reflection of the dismal mood the hunting party was in. Not once did Lord Suwa look at, or speak to, Kurogane or Fai during their trip, and he only gave minimal orders to his men.

Lord Suwa dismounted his horse and finally turned to Kurogane. "You and the mage are to wait in your room. I'll fetch you if I want to talk to you."

With that, he turned and marched towards the main house. "Where is he going?" Fai asked softly.

"To talk with my mother, I'm sure. He can't disinherit me without her consent."

Kurogane led Fai to his room and shut the door. Fai asked, "Do you think she'll give it?"

"I would have said I doubt it before all this. I never thought my father would ever think of disinheriting me. It would be a great shame for me to bear for the rest of my life. It's not something he's contemplating lightly. They have no other children, so they'd have to pick from among my cousins to inherit. I would be widely shunned if this happened."

"This can't be worth it to you, I can't be worth all this," Fai said morosely as he sat by Kurogane on his futon.

"Hush, Fai. I'll work it out with my parents, one way, or another."

"But you father isn't issuing a hollow threat."

"I know," Kurogane said placidly.

Fai drew his legs up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees. He placed his hopes on Lady Suwa, while contemplating running away, once again, to Celes. Ruining Kurogane's life was something he couldn't do in good conscious.

* * *

King Ashura surveyed the damage he had wrought on the small fort. He'd caught some southern rebels by surprise and cut them off from their fort. He'd drained the six men of their blood and then focused a massive fireball at the fort. He was a pyrokinetic, but didn't use it often, a lot like Fai and his telekinesis, but his mood demanded it.

He grinned as the snow pelted down on him. He'd started this war because he was out of bandits to kill and there was still something in his heart that wouldn't let him touch an innocent, yet. But even he found struggling against that would soon to be a losing battle. He'd wanted to commit suicide before he harmed an innocent, however part of the curse was an inability to take his own life.

He would quickly punish these rebels and bring this war to a close just in time to bring home Fai. He needed Fai to stop him before he ran out of the guilty to take out his blood lust on. He wasn't certain if Fai could stop him; the battle would be intense and fierce. The prize for the conqueror would be a very precious jewel, it would be Yuui.

* * *

"Hitomi, I have something very important I need to talk to you about," Lord Suwa said, walking into her sitting room. She noticed the slump of her husband's shoulders and his expression that looked as if he were in utter misery.

"Can I get you some chamomile tea first?"

Lord Suwa shook his head and sat beside her, taking a hold of her hand. "I know how close you and Kurogane are. That's why it pains me to bring this up."

"Is he hurt?" she asked, gripping his hand tightly.

"No, but he told me something disturbing. He's invited the mage to stay."

"Over the rest of the summer?"

"He's invited the mage to live with him for the rest of his life," Lord Suwa said. "I rejected that idea. I explained in detail why I don't choose to accept that, and Kurogane was resistant to rescinding the offer. Therefor, I told him I was going to have to consider disinheriting him."

"Oh, Hondo. Please, not that."

"I must think of Suwa. It's my duty to ensure the people here are protected. If Kurogane declares that mage a permanent fixture in his life, it won't take long before he'll be challenged over his right to become the next Lord Suwa. He'll never be respected in Edo, either. He's going to make his life here very difficult. Plus, I told him he needs to think of those he'd rule over. You know how the farmers can be. They'll throw fits if I allow this to stand. I don't care how much good will that mage has built up, they'll demand I kick him out, regardless of Kurogane's feelings and vows he's made."

"I know all this to be true."

Lord Suwa sighed and shook his head. "It's not that I hate his mage. I like Fai a great deal, but I can't let him ruin Kurogane or Suwa. That's why I need your consent to disinherit Kurogane if the mage doesn't leave when the ice king fetches him. I need leverage to break them apart, Hitomi."

Lady Suwa felt her heart breaking. She had never dreamed Hondo would ask something of her like this. She loved her husband and her son; to see them have a contentious relationship was dispiriting.

"You wound me a great deal, asking this of me. Denying a son is totally contrary to a mother's instincts."

"I know, but please grant me this for his sake."

"I respect you a great deal and have always done my utmost to support you. I just ask a little time to think on this. I'll talk to Kurogane and try to get him to see things your way. Is that agreeable?"

"It is. I hope you can talk some sense into him."

"Also, there is the ice king. He surely won't let the mage stay," Lady Suwa pointed out.

Lord Suwa's expression brightened as he hadn't thought about allying with King Ashura. "You're right! The ice king will force the mage to go back to Celes, I'm sure of it."

"So you see, we don't have to put that extreme pressure on Kurogane."

"Well, he's in his room with his mage."

She patted him on his hand and rose to leave. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

* * *

"Sergei!" Zellen said, seeing the tall, lanky healer. He was taken aback by a little more silver in the man's brown hair, but he was actually happy to see him nonetheless.

"Zel! Wow, look at you! You're all grown."

"Not quite," he said.

"Well, I heard about you getting married. I hate to say it, but it's all the gossip all over Celes. A psychometrist. Just... wow... And that formula you concocted. Well, I don't blame you for dreaming that one potion up, because you'd be one 'frustrated' man otherwise."

"Aww... don't tease me. I didn't know what happened until things were too late and anyway... we're very happy together."

The man chuckled and shook his head. He was silent for a moment and asked the question Zellen knew was coming. "So... how's your aunt?"

"Fine. She says 'hello'."

Sergei nodded. "Good. I hope she's doing fine." The man gave Zellen a slap on the shoulder and said. "Well, I have to tell you the one thing I'm sure she'll have a fit over. I'm being pressed into the army, therefor you are too. We have to head south to help out with the rebellion. I wouldn't have volunteered to take you on if I knew it at the time. This is not the way I would want you introduced to the circuit. It's going to be some of the worst. Are you okay with that? You can still back out until you reach the place of our first assignment, then the contract is valid."

Zellen had a moment of doubt. He pictured a lot of ugly, bloodiness going on, but he took a deep breath and said, "Let's go."

"Great." Sergei lofted the casting tip of his staff and traced a casting circle in orange runes. The next thing Zellen saw was several huge tents on a snowy field. The Captain told Sergei where to go and his assignment: heal some wounded combat mages.

He followed Sergei to the tent at the edge of the camp with the rune sowilo, the sun and healing rune, on it. They entered and Zellen felt stressed seeing ten combat mages with various, bloody wounds. "Alright, Zel. You need to do triage. I'll handle the worst cases. I'm going to set up the casting area."

Zellen hated that duty. It meant he had to make people wait on getting treatment, but there were only two of them. He took a deep breath and worked his way through the combat mages with grim determination. After triage, he joined Sergei in treating the combat mages. It was cold, dirty, and miserable work.

When their ten patients were all cared for and resting. Sergei took Zellen to the mess tent where they had lukewarm stew and cooling coffee. They found their tent to rest, but Zellen, in spite of exhaustion, sat on his stiff cot, not able to sleep.

Sergei wrapped his arms around himself and settled on the cot, all bundled in his coat against the cold. "Well, you did good. You didn't crack."

"That wasn't easy."

"If it was easy, everyone would have a D title and we'd be out of work. Listen, try to get some rest, even if you don't sleep. You'll eventually get so used to everything and will be able to sleep, even on an icy, marble slab if you have to."

Zellen tried to get comfortable on the cot as his aunt's words came to his head. Well, she had warned him, and it was everything she'd said. Still, he smiled to himself, knowing he'd saved several people from losing limbs or, worse, their lives.

* * *

Kurogane looked up when his mother slid his bedroom door open. She gave him a troubled smile and turned to Fai.

"Mage, I need to talk to my son alone."

Fai stood and said, "I need to go get my magic staff and things from the stable, anyway." After he left, Lady Suwa sat by Kurogane. He waited for her to speak first, as was proper etiquette.

"Your father told me about your invitation to the mage. Is he accepting your offer?"

"Yes. He's grown to love Nihongo a great deal. The only issue he has is leaving his twin, so I invited him to bring Yuui as well. I doubt it'll happen, because one of them must rule Celes one day."

"You know, your father has some legitimate concerns. You shouldn't be dismissive of the things he's pointed out. He wants you to have the best possible life."

"I know he cares, and I admit his concerns are correct."

"Your father wants to put you in a position of strength to rule Suwa. He wants you to have authority and be respected. Do you really care about your mage enough to risk everything he's cited?"

"I love Fai, Mother, and I made a vow to keep him by my side until it became impossible to do so."

"You would turn your back on your filial piety? You do owe us respect and obedience. When you willfully ignore your father and won't rescind your invitation to the mage, that isn't fulfilling your role as our son. It's not how we raised you."

"But you've raised me to be loyal, too, to people that depend on me."

"I know, Kurogane. I understand your feelings run deep, and you have a very passionate heart. It always has been."

"He's very important to me. I just can't just put him aside." Kurogane clenched the fabric of his hakama tightly. The idea of rejecting Fai hurt like a fire in his chest, as did the thought of resisting his parents' request. His mother placed her hand over his. "My heart could never forget him, and it feels as if Father is asking my heart to do that very thing."

"I respect that, but you must understand, your father has all of Suwa to consider. Also, you have something else to consider: the ice king. He may not like this, either."

"Fai's told me as much, but it's for the same reasons. I didn't know it when I first took up with Fai, but it seems the people of Celes reach the age of majority at thirty. He's considered too young for a relationship."

"Oh Kurogane..." she said, sound even more distressed. "Well, please consider rescinding your offer, for Fai's sake and yours."

She left and Fai came back a few minutes later with his magic staff. "So?"

"They want me to take back my offer and let you go with King Ashura. That hasn't changed."

"Well?"

"I'm not taking it back. I still want you."

Fai actually wilted. "I was afraid you'd say that," he said somberly. Fai then pushed a smile onto his face. "Well, if you think your father is unreasonable, wait until I break the news to my father."

"You know, you keep hinting that the ice king isn't such a kindly person, but he seemed like a pushover to me."

"You haven't seen him hold court. He's very creative in his punishments for those that have displeased him," Fai said with a dark tone that actually made Kurogane shiver.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Zellen finally asked, having a quiet moment alone with Sergei. He had worked with the seasoned circuit rider a couple weeks, now, and felt comfortable enough to ask him some deep things. They were sitting across from each other in the mess tent trying to drink the barely warmed coffee. Sergei spiked his with a little whiskey and offered some to Zellen. He shook his head. "It's about you and my aunt. I just wondered why you broke up with her."

He sighed and nodded before rubbing his bloodshot eyes. "I knew this was coming."

"Was it me?"

"Oh heavens no. I really cared for you a lot. I thought we could make a family. It was when Tanya and I were pressed into the army and sent to Valeria. That damn place has had one revolt after another. I heard the last revolt had a combat mage that dabbled in necromancy and they've been quiet ever since. Thank the goddess that sort of thing didn't happen when we were there."

"I know, I met the son of... I met the guy responsible for that," Zellen said bitterly. "He left my best friend to die. I hope he gets caught."

"Well, when we were there, Valerians were burning down their own homes. There were some children trapped in one, and they were brought to us. We couldn't save them, and it was a mess. It tore Tanya up really badly, and then all she wanted was to be back home with you. The stress got to her and we just started arguing all the time. She decided to leave the circuit, and when I wouldn't quit the circuit, too, things just fell apart. But I don't want you to think for a minute I left her because of you."

Zellen felt a wave of relief. "Thanks for letting me know. You know, she never told me about that. The children with burns."

"I wished I would have married her before we left for Valeria. Maybe things would have turned out differently."

"So why did you decide to train me for the circuit?"

"Well, I wished I would have stepped up and been a father to you. Even though Tanya and I parted ways, I could have still fathered you. I wanted to make things up to you."

"Thank you for taking me on it. I appreciate it."

"Well, it looks like King Ashura has things pretty well squashed here. We could be headed back out pretty soon."

Zellen looked over as the cold night air blasted in from the entrance of the tent. He was surprised to see King Ashura. Before they could get to their feet in respect. Ashura waved them back down.

"Please, you two have been on your feet all day. Rest." Ashura joined them at the table. He was wearing a serene smile. "I came to tell you your impressment is over."

"Great," Sergei said. Zellen thought it was odd King Ashura was delivering the news directly. Usually, the camp captain would give the orders.

"And because you've both done such a great job. I've told Circuit Master to let you both have the next week off and advance you your earnings."

"Thank you, Highness," Sergei said.

King Ashura then turned to Zellen and gave him a warm smile. "So what will you do with your first earnings?"

"Get Drysi a ring. I have one picked out. It's a gold band and has a sapphire stone," Zellen said, now excited he had money to spend on his love.

"How very nice for her. Oh, one other thing, Zellen. I'm leaving to pick up Fai next week. I'm sure you'll want to stay in Kella while I get reacquainted with him."

Zellen felt a little odd that the King didn't mention Yuui. That bothered him a great deal so he gently, superstitiously said, "I can't wait to have Yuui back."

The king nodded as a glint came to his eyes. "My meek, sweet little child. I can't wait to see him and hold him again."

Zellen wasn't sure why he felt bizarre, but he did. There just seemed something not right about the king's demeanor. It triggered off something in Zellen, something he tried to remember. The King's expression dropped into a cool frown. "Zellen, you better take care of that nose bleed."

To be continued.


	41. Chapter 41

Part Forty-One:

Kurogane found his father meditating in the family dojo. He sat in front of Lord Suwa just as the man opened his crimson eyes.

"I hadn't sent for you."

"But we need to talk."

"Have you reconsidered things?"

"No. I just can't ignore my heart. If I start ignoring my heart, I'll lose the strength I've found, lately. It seems as if all you can see are the bad things Fai could bring to my life. Can you see any of the good he does for me?"

Lord Suwa looked taken aback and then baffled. For a moment, Kurogane thought his father was going to chide him, but instead he grew thoughtful. He took a deep breath and his brow furrowed. "He's had a mellowing effect on you. Your temper is not nearly so quick. He's also taught you to rely on someone else outside of your own strength. You've always stubbornly sought to prove how no one is compared to you as far as fighting ability, but now you seem so confident in your abilities you no longer brag. And..."

Lord Suwa took a long steading breath. "...you've found the value in gentleness and kindness. No matter how much I want to deny it, you've found a deep, abiding love. I've known this for a while, but I thought your filial piety would overcome that. Then I thought about your mother a few moments ago while meditating."

"What about Mother?"

"I thought about what she means to me and what she's done for me in my life, outside of bearing you. You know, she almost died giving you life. I had never felt such a darkness in my life, the idea of losing her. The pain in my chest..." Lord Suwa choked up as he allowed himself to the relive the dreadful memory. "...the fire there threatened to consume me. When the both of you lived I felt such a soaring joy. We were both sorrowed to learn she couldn't bear any more children, so we poured all of out hopes and dreams into you, You-ou."

Kurogane was shocked at hearing his father speak his true, hidden name, the one he never ever shared, even with Fai. Lord Suwa gave Kurogane a shallow smile and continued. "That hasn't been entirely fair to you, at times. It's been a burden I put on your young shoulders, but one you accepted gladly. I've seen how serious and dedicated you are to Suwa. Your hard work and devotion have pleasantly astounded me and, I'm positive, made your ancestors proud."

"I'm honored and humbled to be from the lineage of Suwa. It's my greatest pride to serve the people here, and it's not something I ever want to turn my back on. It would be a great disgrace to me if you were to cast me out. I'd not know what to do except find shelter in a neighboring place and do what I could to help Suwa for the rest of my life. It's all you've raised me to do. I would know no other way of life. I have no other desire except to protect Suwa, with the exception for my mage. I want those desires to run together."

"I know. It was the way I was raised, to serve Suwa, as well as those that came before us. I know your heart is truly dedicated to Suwa. Even if I disinherited you, you would never truly leave. And that's why I've come to the conclusion your heart has grown to love Fai with the same kind of devotion. You won't give him up. Even if the ice king takes him back to Celes forever, you'd never accept another mate your mother would choose, would you?"

Kurogane shook his head, his shoulders slumped slightly. "No. I'd never betray my heart and what it wants."

"Then you'd never marry a woman and have children with her."

"You're right. I'd feel as if I was betraying what I have with Fai, as if I was soiling my heart. I want to have natural children, but it has to be on my terms, and with Fai's agreement. I can't tell you how that will work."

"Ahh... that obstinate heart of yours, Kurogane. I think you get it from your mother. She clings onto things with passion and tenacity. She talked to me before I came here and told me she sensed how much pain I was causing you. She could see your aura was ailing. She said this tension between us was harming your spirit in ways I hadn't thought about. That's why I came here to meditate on what to do with you."

"I can't give up Fai. He means everything to me. I also can't give up Suwa because it's the only thing I know. I'm so torn, but I'm not confused. I need Fai, and if I have to love him and serve Suwa at a distance, it's a bitter fate I'll accept."

"None of your cousins would have this much passion or love for Suwa. If they were cast out, they wouldn't stay by the border to do whatever they could to help for the rest of their lives. I want to hand over the rule of Suwa to you. I've always dreamed of the day I could hand over the protection of Suwa with confidence and grace to you. So..." Lord Suwa took a deep breath and fixed Kurogane with a hard look. "...if I allow you to have your mage, you acknowledge all the trouble you're bringing on us?"

Kurogane's stomach sank. "I'm very aware. I'll meet all those challenges the way you taught me, with true strength and perseverance. I've taken a vow with Fai, not until the last minute it would be impossible for us to be together would we ever part ways. Impossible is not the same as difficult. Father, I just ask, will you stand by my side since I've chosen Fai as my mate? Will you please support me?

"I know I'm asking something contrary to what you believe, but Fai is a piece of me, now. Like I've always maintained, he doesn't have the best character, with his lying and all, but his heart is soft and kind. It was abused early, so he doesn't let many see who he really is. It's hard to fight through and see his true self, but I know he's worthy of my love, because I put in that effort and know his heart."

Lord Suwa let out a large sigh and looked as if he were weighing things out. "I don't hate the mage of Celes in the least. He always brings a smile to my face. And I do like the effect he has on you. You know I do really like your mage a great deal?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you're willing to face down these problems, how can I not do the same? I've always taught you to face each challenge with squared shoulders and bravery. How can I not lead by example?"

Kurogane lowered his head in deference. "Thank you, Father. I promise to bring nothing but honor to Suwa."

"I know you will, You-ou. Now, go send me your mage. I want to talk with him for a few moments. Alone."

Kurogane left with a deep, respectful bow.

* * *

Minutes later, Fai showed up. He was very nervous, in spite of Kurogane's encouragement. He came into the dojo and performed the bow that he wasn't used to, in perfect respect to Lord Suwa.

Lord Suwa's gaze was intense. "Kurogane's heart is passionately and intensely fixated on you."

"I'm really afraid for his undoing. I never wanted things to grow into this. I thought it was only temporary, our situation, but I want to stay. I don't know that you appreciate what that would entail for me."

"You mean leaving your twin and the ice king?"

"I don't know if you understand how my twin is. He was born with empathy, so that means his emotions are effected by anyone around him. I've always played the buffer between him and people. I mean, he managed to make one friend... yeash... that stupid, idiot Zellen. Boy, I hate his guts." Fai gave a chuckle, remembering hexing the jerk's skis when Yuui started paying too much attention to that guy. "I'm sure that jerk still enjoys skiing. Ha..ha..ha..."

He got serious and shook his head. Fai then said, "And because I love and trust King Ashura, I accepted this punishment. It's hard, because, as Kurogane mentioned, Yuui was very abused. He doesn't remember it, and there are a lot of things he needs sheltering from."

"Yet you want to stay here rather than convalesce your brother?" Lord Suwa asked.

"King Ashura was right to part us. If he didn't at the time, I don't think either of us would ever learn to function without each other as adults. I just pray Yuui learned the same as me. I do worry about it."

"I'm sorry for your brother's suffering."

"Thank you. It was very horrible for him, and he, thankfully, doesn't remember a thing. I wish the rest of his life would be wonderful to make up for it. I just thank the spring goddess he doesn't remember that horror. But listen, being with Kurogane has grown on me a great deal. I learned to embrace who I am. I'm a combat mage, whether or not I like it. He's done so much to change me for the better. I don't lie as much, and I look at reality with more balance."

"I know, and are you willing to face our society's attitude towards your relationship? Like I said, you both will face many hardships, as will Lady Suwa and I."

"I'm more than willing to meet any challenges to be by Kurogane's side. Lord Suwa, are you willing to stand by me? I know it's not what you want, but I adore your son with my whole heart. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him."

Lord Suwa was agonized but he met those wide, blue eyes. He sighed and shook his head slowly. "It seems I can't stop this, and his mother desires peace. I'll allow it... reluctantly. You'll have to create a lot of good will among the people of Suwa. I don't think you can among the farmers, but you can try. As far as Edo, I have a feeling you're beguiling and cunning enough to protect my son's interests."

"Don't worry about the farmers! They'll love me! You wait and see. I have a special spell for killing weeds."

Lord Suwa found himself laughing in spite of himself. "I really like you, Mage. Damn, I hate to admit it, but you are good for my son."

Lord Suwa suppressed a chuckle and shook his head. There was a part of him that so wanted to hate Fai, but he couldn't. The mage's personality was infections and enchanting.

"So, Lord Kuro-papa-sama, do you forgive me for loving your son?"

Lord Suwa let out a large breath and actually gave a smile. "Both you and my son are brave to stand up and meet any challenges that come your way. I respect that, a great deal, and I will let you pursue a loving relationship with my son."

"Great!" Fai exclaimed and threw his arms around Lord Suwa's neck. Lord Suwa was shocked at the forwardness and almost knocked to the floor by the grateful mage. "Thank you, Lord Kuro-papa-sama!"

"My son wasn't kidding about you," Lord Suwa said, getting Fai to sit on his own. He started patting Fai's soft hair to calm the mage. "You are an affectionate little thing, aren't you?"

"Sorry, I'm just so happy you'll have me."

Lord Suwa sighed and said, "We'll have to plan a lot of things, if my son is to have you as a permanent bed mate, but I'll do what I can to make you two possible."

"I'll do what you order me to do," Fai pledged, leaning more into Lord Suwa's comforting hand on his head.

* * *

"Welcome home," Tanya said, as Zellen walked in the front door.

He paused and blurted out awkwardly, knowing she was going to be pissed off at him, "I brought home a house guest. I hope you don't mind."

He then lead in Sergei before his aunt could bluster at him. She clenched her jaw shut and nodded. She said in a frosty tone, "Hello, Sergei."

"It's been a long time, Tanya. Zellen says you're keeping busy."

"You could say that," she replied dryly.

"Zellen?" Drysi asked, coming into the living room. "You're home early," she said, delighted. She looked over at Sergei, started, and backed away from him a little, hiding behind Zellen and getting very bashful.

"It's okay. This is Sergei D Orlov, my trainer," he said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said softly.

"Well," Sergei said, clasping his hands in midair. "Zellen seems to think I need to take you to the Purple Hen for dinner and drinks so we can catch up on old times."

"What? But Zellen just got home and it's high winter!" she protested, crossing her arms in a snit.

"All the better reason to have some grog and reminisce," Sergei said. "Besides, I think the young folks want some alone time."

"But..."

"Please, Auntie, go catch up with Sergei. I promise we'll catch up tomorrow morning." Zellen quickly got her sable coat out of the closet and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Now don't be out past curfew and remember, all four feet on the floor at all times!"

Sergei chuckled as Tanya's face turned purple. "Zellen... how dare...!" she sputtered in outrage. Sergei put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her towards the foyer.

When they left, Zellen turned to Drysi. "So, would you like to break the feet rule?"

"You're incorrigible," she said. He tugged her to his bedroom, feeling on cloud nine.

"And needy. Don't forget needy. It was very cold and lonely."

* * *

Kurogane woke to the sound of Fai getting up and walking over to the window. He opened it and leaned on the sill, looking utterly depressed. Kurogane rose and joined Fai at the window.

"Don't lose hope. I plan on persuading the ice king."

"Hun? I know you are," Fai said, pushing on a fake smile.

"Then why so glum?"

Fai's lip quivered. "It's our birthday, and I don't have Yuui. And I still haven't felt him cast in the longest time. I feel Ashura, but not him. I'm very scared."

Kurogane put his arm around Fai's shoulders. "I'm sure your father would have sent word if something was really wrong with your twin. Don't worry about him."

"I'm trying not to, but it's impossible. It's just that our birthday really reminded me."

"You're birthday? Hold on," Kurogane said. He went over to a chest in the corner of his room. He removed a large box and set it beside Fai. "I was going to give you this when your father came. I wanted to give you something special to remember Nihongo if things don't go our way, so I had it made in Edo. But I also wanted to put something of Celes into it, too; that's why the design and colors."

Fai tore open into the box, now looking a bit more chipper. "Oh... this is gorgeous!"

Fai held up the furisode. It was dark blue at the hem and then faded to white around the shoulders. It had a gold and green phoenix on the back as it sank into emerald flames.

"You like it?"

"I love it, Kuro-gernerous!" Fai flung himself into Kurogane's arms, almost taking the ninja to the floor.

"Knock it off, pampered snot!"

"Yes, but who's spoiling me now? Not hoards of Celians, just you, Kurgs," Fai said in false coyness.

"Well, try it on already," Kurogane said, crossing his arms. Fai pulled the shutters and closed the window. He quickly peeled out of his night clothes and flung on the furisode. He turned his back to Kurogane to show off the decorative side. Kurogane smiled, pleased with how it looked on Fai. "It looks nice."

"Nice? How about fetching or handsome or sexy?"

"Yeah, yeah, all of those," Kurogane said, long since used to Fai's greed for compliments.

"Let me put it on properly, and I'll join you for breakfast. I'm starving."

Kurogane left and joined his parents for tea. "So where is your mage?" Lord Suwa asked.

"Putting on the gift I had made for him," Kurogane said. His father picked up tea and took a sip.

"Well, how do I look?"

Kurogane didn't look over his shoulder at Fai in the doorway because he was busy flinching when his father sputtered out tea in his direction.

Lady Suwa giggled and nodded. "What a beautiful furisode, mage."

Kurogane was cleaning off tea from his yukata when he turned his head. He sighed as Fai twirled on his toes, showing off, and then pranced over to the tea table.

"Stop acting so girlish, you fop," Kurogane grumbled.

Lord Suwa snorted and gave out a half chuckle. "You give your mage a furisode and then tell him to stop acting girlish? That's rich."

"Nice pointing out Kuro-pu's hypocrisy, Lord Kuro-papa-sama," Fai gloated and joined the Suwa family at the table.

"Why must you always turn my parents against me?" Kurogane raged.

"Crabby, crabby, crabby," Fai said all sing-songy.

"So what's the special occasion for the gift, Son?" Lady Suwa asked, restraining her laugher.

"It's Fai's birthday, and he was missing his twin," Kurogane explained. "I was planning it as a parting gift, but I gave it to him early to cheer him up."

"Happy birthday, mage," Lady Suwa said with good cheer and a bright smile. "We'll have a special dinner made."

"Actually, I'd love to cook for you tonight. That would perk me up some. My last six birthdays I've cooked for my family, and since I can't cook for them, I'd be honored if you let me cook for you. My first efforts weren't so grand, but they choked those meals down with good humor. I got a lot better since then so I wouldn't be torturing them."

"If you don't like torturing your loved ones then you shouldn't run your mouth so much," Kurogane snapped.

Fai gave him a mocking pout. "Just for that, no cake for you."

"Cake? What's that?"

Fai gave him a devious smirk. "You'll see."

To be continued


	42. Chapter 42

Part Forty-Two:

Fai looked at all his things spread around Kurogane's room. He was unwilling to pack. That would be admitting he had no hope, but he did have hope. Maybe King Ashura would listen and indulge him like always. After all, he couldn't remember a time Ashura had told him no. All he had to do was say 'I want' and it was always his. Still, this was so much bigger than a trinket that had caught his eye.

He hoped he'd have his way. He so desperately wanted King Ashura's blessings on his relationship with Kurogane. He was nervous he wouldn't get it, because of his age. If he didn't get it, he planned to wail and badger his father until he relented. After all, if there was one thing Fai was good at, it was throwing temper tantrums until he got his way.

He put on his furisode rather than his one traveling outfit from Celes. Not only was it too hot to wear it, but it would also be admitting defeat. He left Kurogane's room and joined the Suwa family on a deck facing the courtyard. He felt a true smile to his face as he felt the familiar tingle in his stomach.

"He's coming," Fai announced.

* * *

"And so it begins," Ashura said to himself, standing a distance from the pool that held Yuui and Boris. "I know you miss Fai, don't you, my meek, little one? Don't worry. You brazen, older brother will come to save you."

He had assigned Mayor Dayken to fill in for him while he went to fetch Fai. The rebellion was put down and everything was secure, so he had confidence enough to leave his kingdom. He traced green runes in a casting circle and smiled to himself. He was careful to remember Nihongo's coordinates, but his mind honed in on Fai and the last time he felt his son cast to help pinpoint where his Fai was.

"It'll be wonderful to see you again, Fai. I've missed you so. I'm anxious to see what you've learned. May it be enough to stop me and make me proud of you."

With that, the casting circle closed and Ashura opened his brown eyes in a land vastly different than his own.

* * *

Fai felt a surge of joy as the green runes dissolved and left King Ashura standing in the Suwa family courtyard. He leaped towards King Ashura and hugged him around the neck, fiercely. Ashura embraced him tightly and pressed a kiss on Fai's forehead, dropping his staff to the ground.

"I've missed you so much, Father!" Fai said, burying his face in Ashura's raven hair as the king's fingers twined in soft, blond strands. Tears sprang up as he reluctantly let the man go. He looked around and asked, "You didn't bring Yuui?"

"Not at this time. So, are you going to introduce me to your hosts, or be horribly ill mannered? They'll start to think wolves raised you rather than me." Ashura gave him the warmest, gentlest smile as he brushed back Fai's bangs.

Fai tugged Ashura by the hands towards the Suwa family. "Of course, you met Kurga-lurga. Well, these are his parents, Lord and Lady Suwa."

"It's an honor to meet you, Ice King," Lord Suwa said, with a respectful bow.

"Ice King?" Ashura asked Fai.

"In Nihongo, they don't address people by their names, but by indirect references. It's their way of showing respect," Fai explained. "You are known as the 'ice king' and I'm called 'mage of Celes'. Oh and also I'm known as 'spoiled brat' and, my personal favorite, 'pampered snot'."

"Mage! I should choke you blue for telling your father that!" Kurogane raged, waving a fist in the air.

Fai adopted coyness. "Aww, Kuro-wa, I thought you'd want my father to know how you feel about me."

"Why you little...!"

Lord Suwa chuckled and shook his head. "And yet again, you rise to his bait. I swear you beg for abuse from the mage of Celes."

"Really, Kurogane, you just encourage him," his mother said, repressing her giggles.

"And once again, you turn my own parents against me! I swear revenge on you, Fai," Kurogane said, clenching his fist.

"Don't worry, Father Ashura. He blusters like that all the time. I find it so adorable!"

"I really could kill you," Kurogane said, glaring at Fai.

Fai just gave a mild chuckle and hugged King Ashura again; the man embraced him back. "So how is everything on Celes? You must tell me everything."

"So, craving gossip, I see, as always. It is the national hobby of Celes, after all," King Ashura teased.

"Ice King, would you like to have lunch with us and relate the news to your son?" Lady Suwa asked. "According to him, our food will suit your taste."

"I'd be honored to share a meal with your family. I must take off some of my outer clothing before that. This is not like Celes in the least. We are experiencing what we call High Winter."

"Fai, take him to the guest quarters and let him get comfortable. We'll get you a yakata to wear," Lady Suwa said.

"Yakata?" King Ashura asked.

"It's their summer clothes. Kurgsies is wearing a cute one," Fai said. "They're really comfy."

Kurogane smacked his face and growled. "Some days, I really despise you, pampered snot."

"Aww, if I was gone you wouldn't have anyone to give you cute nicknames to carry around."

Ashura picked up his staff and nodded. "My clothing is not suited to you climate. I wasn't sure how warm it would be."

"Great! Let me get you an outfit and show you how to wear it! Then we'll have lunch. I'm so excited to show you Nihongo!" Fai was bouncing on his feet.

King Ashura petted Fai's hair. "I'm exited to see what you've learned over our parting. You'll have to tell me ever detail."

"Captain Demetri's journals helped a lot," Fai said. "Also, just experience has helped. The more I cast, the stronger I am. That's why I wonder about Yuui."

"All in due course, my precious, brazen one," Ashura said with a warm smile.

"Why don't you take your father to your old guest room and let him change. I'll send a yukata for him to wear," Lady Suwa said.

Fai happily grabbed his father by the hands and tugged him into the family compound, chatting like an excited kid at a city fair. Fai missed the dark gaze Kurogane gave the king or that the ninja tugged his father aside.

* * *

Zellen opened up his eyes, still drowsy from his and Drysi's love making. He looked over to her on his bed. She was fast asleep under a sheet, but he could see her soft, bare shoulder. He stifled a yawn and reached over to caress it.

Her body jerked and went rigid as nasty little cuts bloomed across her back. She stifled a scream and went lax as Zellen jolted awake. He curse himself when he saw, according to the enchanted water clock, he had dozed off for four hours, not just one.

"Drysi, I'm so sorry. I misjudged the time," Zellen said, hopping out of bed and throwing on his pants. He quickly got his healer's bag and got out some ointment and a cloth. He was very careful how he applied the ointment and then he traced runes and pointed at her cuts. They all but vanished.

She moaned as he got her robe and wrapped her in it. "I'm so, so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Zellen. The king. He altered your memory. You let him alter your memories," Drysi said.

"How can that be? Wouldn't you just pick up what I know?" He sat by her on the bed and put his arms around her, careful to not touch her bare skin.

"No, psychometry picks up body memories. Someone can alter your memories, but your real ones are stored in your body. The king wanted you to forget the real reason you traded places with Yuui. He wanted you to forget that he was mentally ill. You lied to him and said you hadn't told me. He wanted you convinced it was all about the bandits."

"But wasn't it?" Zellen tried to puzzled out what his conversation with Yuui and Boris was that night. "I remember clearly they went to go help King Ashura with the bandits."

"That's not what you told me, Zellen. You told me they went to go find King Ashura to cure his madness. It's a secret we've kept."

Zellen chuckled and shook his head. "King Ashura mad? Yuui would have told me that."

"Please focus."

Zellen shut his eyes. His head started pounding and his nose bled. Drysi pinched his nose with a handkerchief from Zellen's nightstand. The dim memory started coming back, but everything was so blurry. He remembered King Ashura asking Zellen if he had told anyone. His protectiveness over Drysi caused him to lie and say only he knew that the king had been mentally ill.

And then Ashura tried to gently convinced him it was for the greater good to have his memories altered. Zellen became apprehensive and was reluctant. He finally let King Ashura do it because... and then it struck him! Ashura implied he could rescind any clemency Drysi received from the court. Zellen was scared and Ashura was his king. What else could he do than let the man have his way.

"I remember now. He did change my memories. I think he was afraid I'd tell people. But he had nothing to fear because he's better now."

Drysi was quiet for a second. "Unless Yuui didn't find the king. And you didn't have a chance to see Yuui off?"

A sinking feeling came to his stomach. "I can't believe that. King Ashura loves Yuui more than life its self. He'd never hurt him. Or Fai."

* * *

"I swear, Father, that's not the same man I met. Fai's father is... different somehow. I just feel it in my bones."

Kurogane and his father were in the stables for privacy. His stomach had churned as he saw this different ice king embrace his Fai. Something struck him as sinister and fearful. Maybe Fai's hints about his father's wickedness were true and he just didn't pick up on it the first time.

"That's Fai's father. He said so himself. I can do nothing to change that," Lord Suwa said. "But I admit, I feel something is strange with that man."

Lady Suwa entered the stables, looking disturbed. She placed her hand on Kurogane's shoulder. "Your mage's father is very, very ill. His aura has so many black spots. Was he ailing before he got here?"

"No. He was in perfect health. What do you mean, Mother?"

"I can't tell if it's physical or mental, but he's extremely ill. If he would let me take some time and pray over him, I could tell and maybe back off the symptoms."

"But, Hitomi, he might not agree to our methods," Lord Suwa said. "We should try to say something, though."

"I just don't think there's something correct in his bearing or his aura," she said. Worry was in her eyes as she squeezed Kurogane's upper arm.

"Father, I just don't feel this man is the same one that would protect Fai with his life," Kurogane said, taking his mother's hand. "Please, believe me when I say something isn't right."

"Fai should know his own father?" Lord Suwa countered.

"He's so overjoyed at seeing him, he'll overlook things he'd normally notice," Lady Suwa said. "I think we need to have lunch with this man, carefully. He strikes me as dangerous."

Lord Suwa nodded. "I trust both your instincts for danger. If you think the man is a threat, we'll protect the mage. However, the mage will think his father is normal. He may be resistant to anything we might say."

Kurogane took a deep breath. "I know, but I won't allow any harm to come to Fai, and I don't give a damn about what the ice king wants."

* * *

Zellen served Drysi some tea as they settled in the living room next to the roaring fireplace. It was a special kind of tea that would numb the stiffness he'd just caused to her back. She thanked him and started sipping.

Zellen heard a frantic knock at the door. Growing up a healer's nephew, he was used to the midnight emergencies that would call Tanya away when he was a child. Only Tanya was out with Sergei, to Zellen's delight, for the forth time this week since they had been home. This would be the first time he had a turn at answering the door and performing a house call.

He answered the front door, but was surprised to see Milcent, one of the servants at Luval. She was shaken and had been crying. Zellen gave her a quirked eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing so far from Luval? You could see the court healer."

"It's Master Yuui," she said while gulping the icy, night air.

"What about Yu?" Zellen's stomach felt full of acid suddenly.

"It's dreadful!" she said, hoarsely, just barely audible over the howling wind.

"Come in," he said and lead her to the living room.

Milcent curtsied and said, "Lady Drysi, I'm so sorry to intrude."

"I don't consider myself anything other than a healer's wife, and I wear that title with much pride. Are you okay? You look so shaken."

"No, ma'am. I found Master Yuui... in the North Tower... he was with the reanimator."

"What do you mean? Please calm down and tell us everything," Zellen said, getting the young lady a whiskey drink from the small liquor chest Tanya kept. The girl gulped it down and nodded, looking on the verge of tears.

"I was sent to clean the bottom part of the North Tower. I knew the top part hadn't been looked at in a while and figured I'd just check it to see if it needed cleaning. At the very top is King Ashura's scrying pool and that's where I found Master Yuui and the reanimator.

"They were trapped at the bottom, encased into some sort of sleep spell. I was too afraid to go to anyone else, because I know how loyal you are to Master Yuui and figured you'd do anything to free him. Please, you must do something to save him. The only thing I can think... is... King Ashura..."

Zellen felt the blood drain from his head as he fell back on a chair. Could Yuui have been at the bottom of the king's scrying pool for months? With Boris by his side this whole time and not a fugitive? It defied his understanding. Then it clicked for him.

"Milcent, I'm about to say something you must never share with anyone. King Ashura is not well. He must have lied to me months ago about being healed by Yuui." He turned to Drysi and said, "It explained why he wanted to change my memories."

"It makes sense now," Drysi agreed.

"You must come and help him," Milcent begged. Zellen worked up his bravery and nodded with determination.

"Of course!" Zellen said, desperate to help Yuui. He had fought so hard to earn Yuui's fragile trust over the years, there was no way he'd let him down. He wasn't sure what entirely was going on, but he had to intervene and make sure Yuui was protected. "I'll need your help sneaking into Luval, but I'm going to free my friend."

"Take me with you, Zellen," Drysi insisted, standing from the fireplace heart.

"No, you should stay here," he said.

"But, Zellen, I'm King Ashura's family. If I'm seen with you, they won't question us."

Zellen wanted to protest, but he knew if he was sneaking around Luval without a good reason or credentials he'd be thrown out on his ear. "Okay, but you must stay behind me and out of the way. This could be dangerous."

"And I don't mind. Let me get dressed and we'll go," Drysi said.

* * *

Zellen had Milcent watch out at the bottom of the tower while he and Drysi crept up to the top of the tower. They reached King Ashura's scrying room at the top, and Zellen started to feel sick to his stomach, whereas, Drysi appeared unaffected. When they reached the top tower Zellen almost doubled over and vomited by the pillar he was leaning on.

"What's wrong, Zellen?"

"I don't know, but I can't go any further without throwing up," he said, clutching his stomach with one hand and clutching his magic staff with the other.

She walked over to the edge of the pool and gasped. "It's true, they're at the bottom in some sort of glass encasing."

"A sleep spell? But there must be some other spell on them that's keeping me back," Zellen said.

"I'm not a magic user, so that might be it," she suggested.

"That'd makes sense, since most people here are magic users. But damn! I would have no idea of how to get close to the repelling spell he cast or break the sleeping spell."

"But I can know. Just wait a minute, and I'll find out."

"But you'll get hurt."

"I'll be saving their lives, Zellen. It's a small price to pay." With that, he was shocked to see his modest wife peel off her outer dress, and then corset and bustle, followed by petticoats. She wore nothing but her shift, now, after the stockings came off. The last thing she tossed aside were her gloves before she dove in without batting an eye.

He worried horribly. If something happened to her, there was nothing he could do to save her, let alone, finish rescuing Yuui. He pushed himself close enough to watch her as she kicked to the bottom of the pool and laid her hands on the glass cocoon that held Yuui and Boris. Her hands burst into red mist in the water.

She kicked upwards as Zellen's heart thudded painfully. He wanted to help her out of the pool, but he knew he couldn't. She pulled herself out and sat at the edge, her chestnut curls plastered to her face. She clotted her hands with the hem of her shift.

"I saw the spell, Zellen. I know every rune he used for both spells, and I know why he imprisoned them here. He did it to save Yuui. He was starting to crave Yuui's magic and he was afraid of taking Yuui's life because of his madness. He imprisoned Boris with him because Boris would fight to protect Yuui, but his ultimate goal is to have Boris killed when Fai gets back, and then he plans to battle Fai for control over Yuui and the protection of Celes."

"What the...! He is sick!" Zellen pounded his fist against the floor. "I need to free them."

"I can use my scrying talent to project into your mind what I saw. It won't be pleasant, but at least you'll know and can cast the counter spells."

"Fine! Do it," he said. She touched his face with her bloodstained hands and then he saw every moment from the moment when King Ashura found them with the bandits, and up until the king sealed them away in the pool. It was dizzying as his ears took on a loud buzzing noise, a side effect from scrying projection.

Zellen was actually shocked to see through Ashura's eyes how Yuui had flung himself over Boris and pleaded for mercy. Yuui was never that bold, especially with his father, always desiring to please, but he wasn't surprise because Yuui was a healer. Their natural instinct was to save life. It was all so horrible, sorrowful, and twisted.

She removed her hands when the vision was finished. She collapsed on the side of the pool. She said, "Rescue your friend."

He restrained his hands from touching her and hopped up. He took up his staff and worked on breaking the restraining spell first. He had to work it backwards and unwind it that way. He knew he finally hit on it right when the pressure from his stomach left and he didn't feel like vomiting. By that time, Drysi was up and kneeling by the pool. He quickly peeled his outer clothing off, too, knowing this was going to get very wet.

He lofted his magic staff. "I'm going to break them free."

She pulled on her gloves again and said, "I'm ready to help."

He started tracing yellow runes in the air to counter the sleep spell with the casting tip of his staff. When he was finished. He hurled the topper of his staff towards the water and tossed it aside before the runes hit the cocoon. He and Drysi dove in and and swam to the bottom just as glass shards drifted upwards towards them.

Zellen grabbed Boris as he drifted up, not wanting his wife to be anywhere near him. She caught Yuui around the shoulders and they were able to drag them to the surface. Yuui and Boris both sputtered and gasped, waking up gradually at the surface.

"The...?" Boris said first and fixed his hazel eyes on Yuui, all four of them clung to the side of the pool. "How dare His Highness presume to force his will on me. I wanted to die and His Little Royal Majesty just had to step in."

"I wasn't going to let you just die! You're life has value! You need to see beyond your self-centered pity!" Yuui yelled, to Zellen's shock.

"And you presume to know the inevitable joy of my life," Boris said. "Mind your own business, Highness, or you'll just get burned!"

"I'll mind whatever business I want!"

"You really want to pick a fight with me? You don't even know what you're doing when you pick a fight with me," Boris said, with a shake of his head and then a sinister chuckle.

"Hey, you two!" Zellen snapped. "Save whatever it was. We need to leave. Quick."

Yuui looked at Drysi, who was helping him out of the pool. He was careful not to touch her bare skin. Yuui looked over at his rescuer. "Drysi? What are you doing here with Zellen?"

"I'm Zellen's wife, and I'm trying to support him," she explained.

"What? Zel?" Yuui asked as he and Drysi made it up on the pool's bank.

"It's a long story," Zellen snapped.

Zellen helped Boris up on the pool's bank. The reanimator grimaced and clutched his stomach. Zellen said, "It's a long story, but let's go to my aunt's house first."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Boris sneered and laid on his back. "His Little Pompous Highness thinks he can trump my will to die, so I'll kindly tell him to screw himself! After all, what's he going to do, tell his daddy I won't do what he says?"

Yuui sneered at Boris with matching intensity, which was something unnerving to Zellen. He'd never seen Yuui willing to fight against another person's will at all and with such intensity. Yuui climbed on Boris' prone body and slapped his face.

"I so detest what you do to yourself. You're still sane! Fight! Fight for your mind. It's not gone until you dismiss it. Stop doing this to yourself! Please live the rest of your life with joy and purpose." Yuui buried his face on Boris' chest. The reanimator let go a large sigh and wrapped his arms around Yuui shoulders that were now trembling with sobs. After several minutes, Boris grabbed Yuui's hair and forced him off his chest.

"Let's get out of here," was all he said, getting to his feet and tugging Yuui to his feet by the elbow. No, Zellen loathed the way this man was putting his hand on Yuui. There was something twisted going on there, and he didn't trust Boris one bit.

To be continued.


	43. Chapter 43

Part Forty-Three:

The meal was peaceable and pleasant, at first. It was held around a low table. They were seated on thick cushions resting on the floor. The meal consisted of yakizakana and kare raisu. Fai, rather than pouting over the grilled mackerel, was excited to be sitting near King Ashura and was telling him about all the things he'd done on Nihongo, including the part about the new ley lines and fluorite wards.

"That's a wonderfully impressive feat, my brash, little one. That's what you should present for your D title. Oh, speaking of which, Zellen just got his." King Ashura caught on to using chopsticks and tasted the mackerel. "This is delicious. I thank you, Lord and Lady Suwa for the meal and for looking after my outrageous twin; his brother is certainly more tame. I know this one can be an handful."

"Wait! Did I head that right? What! That rotten jerk got his before me! There is no justice!" Fai threw himself backwards on the floor and stomped his feet as he howled, waving his fist in the air.

"Don't you dare start biting people, mage!" Lord Suwa warned, flinching back from the tantrum.

"You know he used to bite when he was a child?" King Ashura asked.

"Yeah, we found out the hard way," Kurogane said dryly. "He had an injury to his head and started thinking he was a five years old again. Mother healed him, though."

"You're okay, Fai?" Ashura asked with wide eyes.

Fai turned off the tantrum and smiled. "Oh yes! Lady Kuro-mama-sama fixed me up, along with a nice, young lady. I'm afraid Kurgs' cousin Ran is a worse jerk than Zellen."

"Who's this Zellen character anyway?" Kurogane asked.

"Only the most detestable jerk in all of Celes!" Fai pouted in high drama.

"Fai has always had an irrational rivalry with the boy. I find Zellen to be a perfectly nice, young man," Ashura explained, with a smirk. "Zellen is Yuui's best friend and Fai is insanely jealous over his twin's attention, but that's not the only news. He's married to Drysi."

Fai sat up, stunned. "You mean your aunt's granddaughter? That Drysi? But isn't she a psychometrist?"

"Yes."

Fai busted out laughing. "Then there is justice. That means he can't...!"

"Fai! There is a lady present," King Ashura chided him, knowing where his flirty son's mind was headed.

Fai blushed and said, "Sorry, Lady Suwa."

She gave him a demure smile and shook her head. "I'm use to your outrageous, but charming, behavior."

"I don't get it," Kurogane said. Fai leaned over and whispered in Kurogane's ear that Zellen couldn't have physical relations with his wife. Kurogane said, "You're just heartless to wish that on somebody."

"But for his D title he rediscovered a potion to suppress psychometry," Ashura said. "So he's found a way around anything potentially lacking in his marriage." Ashura's tact was always superb.

"There is no justice!" Fai wailed again, slumping on the dinning table. Fai's tact, no so much.

"Also, the duchess, my aunt. There is big news about her."

"Oh, that old cow. Do you need me to turn her purple again?" Fai scowled.

"She committed treason against the crown and I imprisoned her for forty years."

"Oh wow... that's much better than turning her purple! I wished I was there so I could have rubbed it in! I mean... you're not kidding?" Ashura shook his head. Fai turned to the Suwa family and explained, "She's Ashura's maternal aunt that's been trying to get our adoption voided so her family could inherit the throne. So what did she do? Lead an armed insertion against Luval? Or just chew you out for not using the right fork?"

"No, she tried to ensnare Yuui with a love potion and get him to elope with one of her granddaughters while having bandits cause me trouble in the west. Zellen, who wore a glamor resembling your brother, was the recipient and that's how he ended up married to Drysi. It was a happy accident for him, because they fell in love in spite of the duchess' scheme."

"I'm relived she didn't get Yuui. And yeah, I'm kind of glad that schmuck, Zellen, didn't end up with Olena or something," Fai said. "Speaking of which, I haven't felt Yuui cast in the longest time. Won't you tell me why he isn't casting, and why he didn't come along with you?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to Celes. Your things are all packed, right?" King Ashura asked.

"Um... actually... they aren't," Fai said, putting on hollow cheeriness.

King Ashura frowned. "Why not? You knew I was coming."

Fai just started nervously chuckling. Lady Suwa poured Ashura more tea and then gave Fai an encouraging nod. "I think there is something our sons need to explain to you."

"Kurogane has asked me to stay in Nihongo," Fai blurted out, with the brightest, fake smile ever.

"For how long?" King Ashura's frown turned into a serene smile, that caused Fai to quiver. He knew Ashura's deceptive facial expressions. Goddess knew it was how he had learned to deal with people, strait from his father. Ashura was already annoyed; he could by the facade.

"For the rest of his life, if he wants," Kurogane answered, in a firm tone, his arms crossed.

"Why would he invite you to stay here that long?" King Ashura ask, his voice sounding drenched in honey. Fai knew Ashura had just gone from annoyed to pissed.

"Because Kurogane and I are together," Fai admitted. Then he finally said, "Romantically," to avoid any ambiguity.

Silence stretched out painfully long, and Ashura's expression grew more placid with a charming smile. Fai knew the king was now in an utter fury.

Fai looked over when Lady Suwa gasped, looked down at her lap, and reached a hand over to her husband's. It was odd for upper class married couples in Nihongo to display affection in public, but this looked more like seeking comfort or something else. He wasn't sure, but he noted Lord Suwa clasped her hand back, tightly. They both looked grim, suddenly.

It was Lord Suwa that broke the silence and said, "I didn't care for the news, either, Ice King, but things are too late. In our society, relationships between two men are typically shunned. It seems they have a genuine affection for one another in spite of that. I can't deny that, and I do care about my son's happiness at the utmost. Kurogane is a good and honorable man. He will treat your mage well. His mother and I are willing to make this happen, even though we advised against it."

"Tell me your virtue is intact," King Ashura said, laying a heavy hand on Fai's shoulder. He felt Ashura's fingers digging in slightly. "And don't feign ignorance... my brash child." No, Fai didn't like the way Ashura emphasized 'child.' This was not boding well.

"No, it's not. We got very serious a couple of months after I arrived," Fai admitted.

"Serious? You are never serious about anything except studying magic. What would you know about serious, romantic love? You're just a little boy, all of seventeen. Just two months before Kurogane arrived, you were starting to bat your eyes at every combat mage that visited my court. And what did I say I'd do to the person that so much as laid a finger on you?"

Fai flinched remembering the word "castration" had been thrown out in between "horse whipping" and "boiling in oil." He knew Ashura would do it, too, as did every combat mage in Celes. So even if they were inclined to overlook Fai's youth, they'd prize their skin and wouldn't risk Ashura's wrath.

"I know what you promised, but please, I have a good reason. At the time, I pictured going home and not getting a chance to be with Kurogane. We grew so close, spending every moment together, and I just grew to need him and want him so much. I wanted my first time to be with him, because I wanted it to be special and something I'd remember my whole life. I didn't want to loose my chance at giving him a part of me that was very precious, something he earned through being by my side. But he also earned it by not putting up with my strange games and forcing me to be true, rather than living my life as a giant lie. Father, I still lie horribly and have things about me he doesn't like, but he's willing to accept me as I am."

King Ashura's smile turned patronizing. "So this is what my overindulgence has wrought. You become a victim of the first seducer to come along when you're out of my eyesight. And it was your brother I always worried after would become a victim of this sort of thing. His constitution is more frail than yours. I thought you'd have the strength to resist, and I thought you'd know what I expected of you. I should have listened better when Yuui and Zellen complained how boy crazy you were getting."

"Wait just a minute, Ice King," Lord Suwa said, looking offended. Fai wanted to melt into the ground and wish all this unpleasantness away. "My son made the first move. From what I understand, that much is true, but it's not as if Fai wasn't willing to be in a relationship with him. One that, I promise, is very serious. Fai has grown into a very mature person, here. He may still act silly, but what he's done for Nihongo is astounding. He's considered a man by my standards."

"My child has been seduced and you ask me to treat him as if he's an adult? I can't. He has no judgment. He has never had any and done some foolish things over the years. It's all because he's been so ruined by his original family. And I haven't done the best job being firm with him and insisting he follow rules. I must take some of the blame for his lascivious behavior."

"But I want to stay with Kurogane. I love it here. I also love you and Yuui, but I need to live my life with the person I love."

"No," King Ashura answered flatly.

Fai almost let his emotions get the best of him; he almost relied on his default: throwing a temper tantrum. He thought this through with his devious mind. "Please, King Ashura, can we at least stay for a day or two? I'll need to get my things together and finish drawing out that map of the new ley lines in Nihongo."

"I would hate for there to be unpleasantness," Lord Suwa said. "I implore you to stay and talk to my son. I really desire a peaceful resolution to this situation, because if your son stays in Nihongo... he's choosing a very hard life to live, even with our rank at court."

"Please, Father, at least cool off some and talk this out," Fai begged.

King Ashura crossed his arms. "I'm not an unreasonable man. Two days is what I give you. I want you to pack and be ready to say your farewells." That was a positive sign. If Fai could budge the king into two days, he could probably get his way.

"At least let me take you for a walk, Ice King," Lord Suwa said.

King Ashura nodded his consent and the two men left. Fai was all jittery. He and Lord Suwa hadn't had the smoothest relationship, but he trusted the man to try his hardest to try to soften King Ashura.

Lady Suwa laid her hand on Fai's shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. "We'll do what we can."

He gave her a weak smile. "I know, and, no matter what happens, I thank you."

She smiled and actually hugged him, unexpectedly. He melted into her arms, feeling choked up. "My mother's was named Chii. I miss her a great deal because she... she..."

Fai started sobbing uncontrollably on Lady Suwa's shoulder. She said, "You miss her because she was your mother and now she's gone. And you need no other reason to cry."

She readjusted him and rocked him. He sobbed on her shoulder from pain that had built up and he had refused to release. It felt good to cry on a mother's shoulder, and he needed this more than he realized.

* * *

Zellen had gotten Boris and Yuui their staffs, plus some fur lined coats, he found in a meditating chamber below Ashura's scrying pool. He knew that this was going to be tricky. They were all wet and traveling in High Winter. Even on ley lines, that wasn't fun, and it was very cold.

Boris and Yuui took their staffs and coats, both having a cool hostility towards each other. Drysi bid Milcent goodbye, and the maid was grateful and vowed silence and vowed alliance to 'Master Yuui' above anyone. Yuui was embarrassed and told the girl if she cared about him, she'd cling to Ashura, too. She agreed and fled from the tower.

Afterwards, Zellen cast a circle to take them to Kella. They all ended up in a dark, Kella alleyway across from the mayor's common house. Zellen, threw his arm out in front of Yuui and Boris before they walked out into the street.

"The former governor has a dead or alive bounty. He'll be killed instantly if my aunt's constables catch him. Her constables will hex you for sure. They hate your guts since King Ashura claimed you left Yuui to die at the hands of bandits."

"Former governor? So the king finally took that burden off my shoulders and decided to do me a favor by not trumping my wishes any longer. Unlike his son," Boris said before snickering as he shook in the cold. "Looks like your father is trumping you, Your Loftiness."

Yuui stepped in front of Boris. He looked up at those hazel eyes and gripped Boris' fuzzy lapels. "Your job is to protect me now, rather than Valeria, which means protecting yourself. Do you understand?"

"Whatever His Loftiness wishes," Boris said in bitterness as he leaned against the wall from his unaddressed blood loss. Yuui put Boris' arm over his shoulders and supported the taller man as best he could.

"He's lost blood and needs a potion, Zel."

"My bag is in my bedroom, and there is a problem."

They caught sight of Tanya and Sergei exchanging a deep kiss at the front door. The circuit rider looked like he was about to bid Tanya good night, but she appeared like she was inviting him in.

"Oh great. She picks now to invite him in for a nightcap," Zellen griped. "Yu, we'll take Boris to the annex behind the mayor's house. Drysi, tell my aunt there was a minor illness, and I need you to bring me my bag for more supplies. Just reassure her I have it under control, or she might want to come and see."

Drysi nodded and jogged across the street as Zellen help support Boris' other side. Yuui looked over at Zellen. "Drysi? Really?"

"I fell in love with her. It all happened when I was playing you and I don't regret it a bit."

"No, that's great. It's just that we must have been out a long time," Yuui said.

"King Ashura came back and busted me months ago. It must have been then. You've had a birthday since then, you know."

Zellen and Yuui dragged Boris with them across the street and hurried into the back yard of the mayor's house. There was the simple cottage used for guests of the mayor. They darted in as a fresh blast of snow started falling. They went right away to the tiny hamam. Zellen had them sit while he warmed the small tub with magic.

Yuui and Boris started peeling off their layers of damp clothing until they were down to their under clothes. They heard the front door open. Zellen said, "I'll go make the potion and some toddies. You two soak. And don't bicker. I'll find out where the king is. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

When they were quietly ensconced in the tub, Zellen left to the front parlor. Drysi lofted the bag and blushed when she said, "I didn't see your aunt anywhere. I think she and Sergei retired for the evening."

At first Zellen was baffled and then he put it together. "Oh... well, isn't that special. That'll keep them busy."

He quickly got into his bag and got out the ingredients and mixed the correct potion. He took it into the hamam and set it on the edge of the tub by Boris. "Take the whole thing, please." The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "Um, we'll go to the main manor house, and in the morning I can see if King Ashura will have returned with Fai. In the meanwhile, rest and don't fight anymore."

"Thanks, Zel. You know he needs to be stopped before he goes after Fai," Yuui said, looking sick with worry.

"We'll stop him before he gets to that schmuck of a twin of yours," Zellen said before he left them alone with heavy trepidation.

* * *

Lord Suwa lead King Ashura to his cherry tree grove. He shook his head as they passed the bench he had caught Kurogane and Fai making out on. He doubted he'd ever walk by it without remembering that incident. Now, looking back on it, he could almost chuckle at the look on Kurogane's face, but not quite yet.

"Let me apologize for any discomfort over this news. At least you didn't have to find out like my wife and I did." King Ashura quirked his eyebrow. "It's something I'd rather not recall."

"I'm very disappointed, and I feel very betrayed by your son. I handed over one of my children to him with the clear understanding he was to protect him. By having sex with Fai, he violated the trust I put in him. You see, there is a reason we have a high age of majority. Mages have to focus all their time and talent into getting a solid understanding magic. It's absorbing and taxing, and untrained magic can be deadly. That's why it's so serious. There are cases of teenagers getting married with parental consent, but it's not typical."

"Most girls get married at Fai's age. That's why Kurogane assumed it was okay to start a relationship with your mage. By the time he found out, they had been together for several months."

"I see. Fai is a notorious prankster, so some of the blame does land on Fai's shoulders," King Ashura admitted.

"I just ask that you give my son a chance to talk to you. I admit I didn't want to hear him out at first, and I about sent Fai back to Princess Tomoyo twice. Not only that, I'm ashamed to admit I almost made a horrible mistake and came close to banishing Kurogane over this business. But I didn't, and I'm glad I didn't. I talked it out with my son and yours, and they are both resolute in their affections for one another."

"Do you think I take any joy at parting my son from someone he speaks so well of? I don't want see his heart crushed. That's why this news bothers me, as well."

"I didn't want to see Kurogane get hurt, either, if you insist Fai go back with you. I ask that you consider letting him stay. He'll have a good home here and be well provided for."

"There is a problem at home I must address that is weighing heavily on me. I will consider hearing Kurogane's side of the story."

Lord Suwa felt frustrated the king wouldn't outright agree to talk to Kurogane, but it was a start. Maybe the man's anger would simmer down after a few hours, and he'd be more agreeable.

To be continued.


	44. Chapter 44

Part Forty-Four:

"Well?" Kurogane asked his father. He had been waiting in his father's sitting room. His father shook his head.

"The man has it firmly in his mind. He thinks of Fai as a child. He feels very betrayed by you, because you promised to protect his son. He feels as though you didn't do that by sleeping with Fai. I explained our cultural differences and that you misunderstood. He did soften some at that and acknowledged Fai should have explained things clearer. According to his own words, Fai is a bit of a trickster, so that's why he's not holding you entirely accountable. It seems he and I had the one concern in common. We both don't want to see our sons' hearts broken."

"I'll go talk to him," Kurogane said, not one for running from his responsibilities.

"Not yet. Wait until after dinner. Let the man cool down a little more. Pressing him too much might pressure him into leaving early. Besides, your mother is trying to figure out what's wrong with him through divination. I'm hope she finds out and we can help him."

Kurogane was silent for a moment and then said, "Thank you, Father. I know this isn't what you wanted, but I'm very appreciative of you standing by me."

"I'm very proud of your tenacity and how you honor your mage and his father."

"After dinner I'll see if I can reason with the ice king," Kurogane said.

* * *

Yuui finally worked up the courage and asked, "How did it happen?"

"I assume you're asking how I became a reanimator?" Boris asked tartly. He smirked. "My father always used to say a brave combat mage was always to be willing to lay down his life for country and king. I wasn't prepared to lay down and die on that day, because I knew what my death would mean: utter war. You see, I also know combat mages should fight until their last breath, and I also know a combat mage uses greater force to bring about an ultimate peace. Three years ago was the last rebellion on Valeria, and now there is peace because of that egregious spell I cast."

"I actually remember when that rebellion happened, because Fai and I begged our father to not go. It was our fourteenth birthday when it started." Yuui wasn't sure he agreed with Boris' philosophy about a combat mage's role, but he wasn't going to go down rabbit trails with Boris. Maybe they could debate that on another day when they could be at rest.

"Hn... that's right. I just now hit my third year of grace underneath the reanimator's recoil. There are three years it doesn't kicked in, for some reason. That means I can start expecting it to happen at any time. Only goddess knows when it'll hit, and it'll be gradual; it increases over the course of several years before the curse is complete."

"Father came home from Valeria and wouldn't let me come back to Luval. I knew Mayor Tanya was very upset about something. She would whisper when I was around to other mayors and constables. I kept sensing everyone's fear and hatred; it made me afraid. All I knew was that King Ashura was having a very hard time and it all was linked to Valeria."

"Things were heating up, and it only took one little thing to set loose an angry mob. That would be me. They hated my father, no matter how kind he had been to them and went out of his way to be fair to them. They wanted to send a message to my father and King Ashura, and that message was to be my head on a pike after they stoned me to death."

Boris then recounted the tale of how he got forced into the situation: his two betrayers, the blood thirsty mob, and the charnel house. He then talked about surrendering to King Ashura and Yuui asked, "How did you learn... that... necromancy... anyway?"

"I've always maintained it's my secret to keep. I'll never tell anyone because I want to keep that knowledge all to myself. I'm the only Celian necromancer in over five thousand years. I'm not about to reintroduce such a revolting thing to our society. And trust me, I know many, many necromancy spells I can cast on the fly if need be, but there are many unscrupulous people who wouldn't care about the price and would misuse the knowledge. I'll not be the one with the burden of reteaching our culture to raise the dead on top of the one spell I've already cast."

Yuui shivered in spite of the hot water he sat in. Boris sank under the water and slicked his wet bangs back. Boris then grabbed Zellen's potion and downed it with a grimace. "I swear you healers deliberately make your potions taste like shit."

Yuui smiled; it was true he hated the taste of most potions, too. He also smiled because Boris drinking the potion was a sign that some part of the man still wanted to live. It gave Yuui hope. He vowed to give Boris as much reason to live as possible. "So what happened when you got back to Celes?"

"Exactly what you'd expect. Stripped of my D title, drummed out of the army on Luval's battlements." Then Boris' emotions grew bleak. "And then my trial. My father died in the middle of it. He went to his grave with the shame of knowing he sired a reanimator, but he was good to me. He stayed by my side, but the stress of my trial was too much. I sometimes wonder if it would have been kinder for him to see my head on a pike than for him to have known I preformed necromancy."

"He must have loved you very much to stay with you through the trial."

"He did, but it hurt him, all the knowledge I had secretly gained really wounded him deeply. I will give you this much, between us. I did learn it in Valeria right before I came to train with Captain Demetri. Ironically, it was my father's position as governor of Valeria that gave my mind the ability and craving to find its undoing."

"Were the men that betrayed you to the mob ever brought to justice?"

Boris gave a deep throaty laugh, throwing his head back. He then sighed and nodded his head. "Oh yes. And your father dealt with them very creatively. He allowed me to grant them clemency or death after his initial punishment on them. It was so harsh there was no pointing in granting them mercy. I didn't want to anyway."

Yuui shiver and asked, "Do you regret it? You said to that bandit your conscious was clear."

"Some days I do regret it, but mostly no. I'll get my punishment for what I did, therefor, my conscious is clean. Those people would have ripped me apart and hurt my father by mutilating me. I did to them what they would have done to me by using the dead. I had only seconds to think. I did what I knew to do as a soldier, which was fight."

"The water is getting cool. We should get warm by the fire with toddies and then get some sleep."

"As you wish, Loftiness," Boris said, hopping out of the tub.

Before Yuui could chide him for calling him that, his face flushed as he noticed Boris' body. It was well toned, to say the least. He was shocked at himself for noticing. He'd shared a haman with several people over the years, but he never felt this rush of blood to his face at seeing bare skin. Fai, Ashura, or Zellen had always been with him to act as a barrier between others and himself, so he always felt safe. For some reason, Boris made him feel very unsafe, and it was disorienting.

To deal with someone like Boris, one-on-one, was intimidating and something Ashura and Fai had certainly not equipped him to do properly. They always kept him apart from people, both being overly protective, and there were times he felt so isolated and lonely. Zellen had always been the one relief his father and brother allowed, because Zellen was non-threatening, in spite of Fai's wild antics against Yuui's friend. Nothing else, social-wise, was encouraged that wasn't carefully filtered through them, first.

Boris looked at his own taut stomach, his fingers brushing over the hard muscles where the wound should be. He shook his head. "You're one heck of healer. I don't see a scar. It isn't even bothering me at all, now. You're everything people say you are."

Yuui blushed and looked down at the water, not saying a word. Finally, Boris crouched down at the edge of the tub with a robe and a turned head and said, "Come on, Highness. Don't get a chill from the cold water."

Yuui slowly got out and let Boris wrap the robe around his shoulders. He flinched away from Boris' hands as soon as he was covered and adjusted the robe. "Thank you," he said softly, eyes firmly on the ground.

They moved to the parlor of the annex. Their clothes were drying by the fire, so they sat on the hearth, letting the fire warm them. Zellen had already made a decanter full of toddies, they just had to pour them. Boris served them each and gulped his down. He took a second serving.

"I didn't think you drank so much," Yuui said softly.

"Usually, I don't. I find it repulsive to see someone get plastered. Plus," he gave a soft chuckle, "I turn into a smarmy jerk when I drink. Oh wait..."

Yuui laughed in spite of himself at Boris' self-deprecating joke. He then sipped at his drink. He enjoyed toddies. They gave a warm sensation that created a pleasant drowsy feeling. But he wasn't much of a drinker, unlike Fai. His twin could go toe-to-toe with the most grizzled combat mages on Celes. It was the only thing Fai had in common with his trainer, Captain Demetri. Then something hit Yuui.

"I met you before!" Yuui said, before finishing his first drink.

Boris looked confused. "We did?"

"Yes. It was when you were going for your D title. You were waiting. I didn't think anyone would be in the North tower so I was playing there. You were nice to me."

Boris all of the sudden said, "Ah... I remember now. We did, didn't we. You seemed scared out of your mind."

"I was. King Ashura always insisted I never talk or be around anyone without him, Fai, or Zellen around. I thought I was going to get in trouble if he found out I had talked to you."

Yuui's chest tightened all of the sudden. "I admit, after you handed me that ball I hid under my bed until dinner time. I never told him what happened, but it took a while for Father to convince me to come out. He was worried I was trying to remember my childhood again. There are some holes."

Boris got thoughtful. "Something traumatic must have happened to you, if you have such holes. It happens to combat mages when they go through something especially horrible. Your father could have cured that easily. Why didn't he?"

"I'm not sure, I never had the courage to ask him to cure me. Fai is no help, either. He just blows me off, even though he remembers every horrid minute of our time in Valeria. I don't know why they both keep me in the dark. I'm sure, whatever it is, they don't want me to remember."

"That follows. Have you thought that it maybe a blessing to not remember?"

Yuui shivered and shook his head. "But aren't they my memories? Aren't I entitled to them?"

"You are, but you may not want them when you have them. Sometimes the brain works to protect us and make us functional. It has ways of creating defenses so that we can be whole."

"It just makes me feel as though I'm not a whole person."

"You're a whole person. You have thoughts and feelings. You have a soul."

"You have a soul, too. One worth preserving," Yuui said.

Boris snorted, shook his head, and leaned over with his elbows resting on his knees. "Mine is irrevocably tainted."

"Magic is not permanent, so Father has taught me. I found a way to cure him, I know I can find a way to cure you, too. Of course, you'll have to show me the spell so I can figure out how to uncraft it."

"No. I'll never show the spell to you or anyone. Don't you think if you remove the penalty for reanimating it'll make it even more tempting for corrupt people to get a hold of that knowledge? Of course not, you're too pure to think like that. So, forget it. The knowledges dies with me."

Yuui felt his face get hot; Boris was getting his dander up. "Stop talking to me like I'm an ignorant child. I want to help save you and you insult me."

"Please don't pick a fight with me, Loftiness."

"Why not? You won't save yourself. Maybe if I get you a little angry, you'll find a spark of self preservation."

Boris shivered and looked away from Yuui. "I'm warning you, not now. I can't argue with you."

"Why are you being so callous to your health? Do I care more about seeing you healed than you do?"

"Final warning, stop nagging me," Boris said ominously.

Yuui knelt down in front of him and said, "If I nag, it's because I want to help you. If you show me the spell, I could find a counter, and..." Suddenly, Yuui's empath picked back up after his long sleep and what he started sensing in Boris shook him up. The man was getting aroused. Yuui put his hands on his cheeks to cool off his hot face and fell back on his rump. "You're..." was all he could manage.

Boris smirked. "That empathy of yours kicked in, told you I was getting turned on? Figures. I told you not to push me."

"But why?" Yuui asked in a whisper, shaking his head in incredulity.

Boris shrugged. "I have a bizarre fetish. People like all sorts of things for all sorts of reasons. And, well, being in an argument or any type of chaos is mine. Emotional friction pleasures me. Unfortunately for me, not many people want to be bedded after being berated, so my fetish works against me. I always seem to end up lonely."

"That's what I sensed that night you tormented the duchess. I thought there was something bizarre you were experiencing."

"So now you know to stop pushing me."

Yuui felt himself getting a rush of his own turbulent emotions he couldn't process or understand; they were flowing through his heart so fast and conflicted. He stood, shaking and confused. Boris stood and approached him. Yuui moved away, his back was now against the wall next to fireplace.

"Don't come any closer to me. Stay back," Yuui pleaded, starting to get panicked. Boris grabbed his upper arms and leaned in close.

"You want me to protect you, fine, but stop trying to lead me into something deeper. Either you want me, or you don't."

Yuui thrashed his head about and tried to jerk away. Boris was certainly stronger; he was under Boris' will and not his own. It terrified him. "Please let me go."

"Now you're afraid of me? You've certain given me enough mouth lately," Boris pointed out.

"I hate you! Let me go you insolent jerk! You're an imbecilic dolt! You're a pervert! You're a fool! Let me..."

Boris' mouth clamped over Yuui's to stop the tirade. Yuui was terrified; no one was allowed in his personal space like this. And then Boris' lips started moving and Yuui felt the man's tongue in his mouth. He froze, because of the rush of pleasure he suddenly felt as his tongue was gently massaged by Boris'. He struggled against Boris' arms, but it was futile. He slowly relaxed into Boris' kiss and returned it as he was being taught.

The man parted slightly. "I told you to stop causing conflict with me. Otherwise, I'll take you to the nearest bed and make you do kinky things to yourself while I watch."

Yuui let out a squeak of embarrassment and tried to get away from Boris, but he pressed Yuui against the wall firmly and pressed his groin against Yuui's. Yuui now tangibly felt the man's arousal and his mind went blank as to what to do.

"Please don't...," Yuui begged, feeling hot tears roll down his cheeks. His stomach was contracting in a mixture of fear and lust. For the briefest of moments, Boris started gently nibbling on Yuui's left earlobe. His mind switched fully toward his lustful yearning. Yuui melted into the man's arms and started begging, "More... please... more..."

"I'd never harm you in the slightest," he whispered, hotly, into Yuui's ear. "I'd only make you happy, but only when you're ready. I see you're afraid right now, so why don't we stop this dance and you get some sleep?"

Yuui whimpered and then felt Boris part from him. There was a sudden rush of disappointment when that well toned body wasn't pressed against his. It made him ashamed, confused, and needy all at once.

Boris took Yuui's hand and tugged him towards the main bedroom. "I'll tuck you in and I'll sleep out here. It'll be safer that way."

Yuui felt a numb sensation. He went with it as he let Boris strip him down to his underclothes and tuck him into the cool sheets. He grabbed Boris' hand and said, "Stay with me."

The man shook his head. "If I get in that bed with you, things will happen you're not ready for. You're the only thing in three years that's temped my libido to the point of distraction. I've been battling depression, so tonight brightened me some and brought me hope that I'm not too far gone. I could actually feel some full blown lust once again. But I'm not about to take your innocence just to prove I can still bed someone in spite of my depression. You should only be with someone when the time is right."

Boris stroked the bangs from Yuui's forehead and left quickly. Yuui curled up on the bed and sobbed horribly. All he wanted was to feel was Boris' body against him, but he knew that it wasn't the smartest pursuit.

If he pursued his feelings for Boris, it'd only lead to his own, eventual destruction, because his empathy would emulate everything Boris experienced in his mind over the years. Still, there was something in the pit of his stomach that craved that man's touch and craved more kisses from him, too. The impossibility drove him into a deep sorrow and even more passionate longings.

* * *

Kurogane gave King Ashura a bow of respect as he met him in a private room in the Suwa family compound. It was after a very silent dinner. Kurogane proposed the meeting, and he was grateful the king accepted. They both sat on cushions at a table where tea and dessert were set out, both made by Fai.

"Thank you for talking with me," Kurogane said.

"I'm not one for formalities. Celian culture seems more blunt than yours, so I'll put it plainly. You betrayed my trust. You looked in my eyes and told me you'd use all your strength to protect him. You didn't do that."

"I respectfully disagree. I've done everything in my power to protect him, provide for him, and make him feel as comfortable as possible here. I want to spend the rest of my life with him by my side. He means everything to me. I ask that you allow him to stay."

"Fai is too young for this. He has so much more training he needs. He also needs to earn his D title. You're standing in the way of that important rite of passage for him."

"I know he really desires that, and I admit I don't understand what it means in your culture."

King Ashura gave him a tranquil smile. According to what Fai had warned, this meant his father wasn't happy. "So you don't prize our culture as much as yours. You don't really value the things that Fai was taught to strive for."

"I do prize those things, sir. What Fai cares about, I'll support. We talked about religion, as an example. He'll follow his and I'll follow mine, but we respect each other's beliefs. He's mentioned this D title, and it is something he desires. I'll be by his side as he tries to obtain this thing. I don't understand what it is, entirely, but I know he wants it. And if he wants it, I want it for him."

King Ashura's smile dropped a little. "And you know there is a good possibility he'll be the heir to the throne of Celes, rather than his brother. He is the older. Besides that, I mentioned, Yuui is frail. Would you leave Nihongo and live with my son as his consort on Celes if that happens?"

"I'm aware of that and I don't know how to answer that question. I've been raised to focus my life on Suwa. My ultimate purpose in life is to defend Suwa against any that would harm her: period.

"Fai seems to think you'll choose his twin as the heir, and he told me he wishes this. Therefore, I went on that assumption. If something happened and Fai inherited your kingdom, then I'd have to have a discussion with my parents. Fai and I would have to make some hard decisions. But for now, I have no answer for you." Kurogane answered that tough question honestly, no need to lie to the man.

"I see you're as honest as Fai is dishonest."

"Fai is a liar, and I've done my best to break him of that. He's changed so much you wouldn't recognize him as the same person that you knew. Under all that goofiness he puts on, the changes are real and wonderful. I urge you to get to know Fai again."

"His power has increased a great deal. I feel that in my bones, so I know he's been casting a great deal."

Kurogane felt a little strange the man talked about the changes in Fai's power rather than Fai's character. No, this wasn't the same man he'd met a year ago, at all. The man he had met a year ago would have certainly had different priorities for his sons.

The Ashura he knew was a father that cared deeply about both of his children, but this Ashura seemed like he had some agenda that didn't account for his children's wellbeing. But King Ashura's new attitude was just so subtle, so he couldn't call the man on it. Kurogane decided to cooperate, for now. "He respects you a great deal, Ice King. I know he wants your approval."

"I know. He will have it, so long as he performs the duties I've placed on him. Surely you understand duty to one's father?"

Kurogane felt the sly man was using his own culture against him, now, and felt resentful, but he did as his parents taught him: be most respectful to guest. He nodded his head and said, "Duty to parents is utmost."

"Therefor you have a moot point." Ashura picked up Fai's handmade hanabiramochi and smile at it. "My son has become quite the chef. You know, Kurogane, I can't let you have my Fai. I need him back with me on Celes. There is a purpose for him that you can't comprehend."

Kurogane's stomach sank, but he still didn't feel hopeless yet. Hopelessness wasn't in his nature. But he did asked, "So you're mind won't change?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't persuade me, because I need Fai to do one special task for me on Celes. Once he does that, and if he is successful, then he's released to live his life as he wishes. If he fails, you may never see him again."

Kurogane felt his throat get dry. Was going for a D title that dangerous? Why was accomplishing this D title an important task? Did the task Ashura referenced relate to this D title at all? Kurogane had inherited one thing from his mother: the ability to judge people's motives, and this man's motives weren't pure.

"No matter what, I swore to your son I wouldn't be parted from him until the last minute possible. I will fulfill that vow with my last breath. No matter where he is, or what we go through, I will not leave his side," Kurogane warned.

"Good. You'll need that fire in your belly for what's coming. In the meanwhile. I need rest."

Kurogane led the king to the guest rooms and then made his way to his own, dark room. He nestled in beside a slumbering Fai on the futon. Fai stirred and asked sleepy, "Did you persuade him?"

"No. The man is resolute. He did say some strange things, though. I'll tell you before breakfast."

"Um... Tamagoyaki..."

Kurogane snickered at Fai's food addiction. For all he cooked and ate, he didn't gain a pound. He was still so scrawny. Kurogane figured it was from his early childhood. He curled around Fai's thin body and held him tight when the mage fell back asleep. Kurogane buried his face in soft, blond hair. "Not until the last minute, Fai. And I don't give a damn what your father wants. It's what we want that I care about."

To be continued.


	45. Chapter 45

Part Forty-Five:

How Boris ended up in bed beside Yuui made him want to choke the snot out of the mollycoddled healer. His back was to the little thumb-sucker; he gritted his teeth once again. When they were hunting King Ashura, they camped out in a one-room cottage so they hadn't had a chance to sleep in separate rooms. And, of course, everything was above board and platonic then.

Yuui had started having violent nightmares a few hours ago and sobbed hysterically since he was in a room alone. Boris had to drag himself off the sofa and go comfort Yuui in the annex's bedroom, and Boris wasn't exactly the comforting type.

After he talked Yuui into some calmness, Yuui begged him to stay by his side. He loathed to do so, because he was still horny. This was the first time his libido had started to twitch in three years, and he was trapped in a situation where satisfaction wasn't exactly easy or exactly ethical to obtain. He started to wonder if he was truly the most cursed person in all of Celes.

And now Boris could kick himself for complicating things by kissing the little waif. He admitted he wanted Yuui, badly. Yuui was the type he would love to dominate in bed, because Yuui probably would be the type that could be made pliant. He had to reign in his mind from all the dirty, little fantasies that kept creeping into his head.

After all, he didn't need more of a reason to get a killing hex aimed at him by every constable in all of Celes. Claiming Yuui's purity would certainly not ingratiate him to them or King Ashura. He flinched at the image of his betrayers being horse whipped. He certainly didn't want to end up like them. Touching Yuui would certainly lead to that.

"Boris? Do you even like me as a person?"

"No. I don't like you in the least. It's the same way you don't like me. Let's leave it at that."

"But I..."

"Shut you mouth already, Loftiness. I'm tired," Boris snapped. One more combative word from Yuui and his resistance would crumble. All he wanted was release from the three years of pent up lust that had finally broke through his heavy depression. He felt Yuui snuggle up against his back.

"I don't like you at all," Yuui whispered. "But I need you by my side."

"You can't have me in your life. Stop thinking that. Remove that idea from your head. After we get your father back, I'm leaving and not telling you where I'm headed. That's for your own good."

"Please agree to stay with me as long as I need you."

"And how long do you think that'll be?" Boris asked, wanting to flinch from Yuui's warmth against his back before he pounced on the soft, little healer and screwed him into bliss.

"Until I say otherwise. And that could be for a very long time."

"And when I go insane?" Boris asked, hoping that point would dampen things.

"Then I'll stay by you. I'll find a way to heal you, in spite of your wish for destruction. I'll make it so that..."

Boris turned over, grabbed Yuui, and pressed a deep kiss on him. Yuui was very submissive to the kiss, and then he reciprocated with enthusiasm. There was no more avoiding this. Boris straddled Yuui's hips and pinned his wrists onto the pillows. "Stop now, or else you'll lose your innocence to me."

He shiver. "My innocence is yours to take."

Boris took a deep breath and nuzzled Yuui's neck. Yuui tilted his head so Boris could have more access. Boris finally stopped resisting himself and said, "I'll take what you're offering, but understand... this is very dangerous for you, with your empathy and all."

"I don't understand what I'm feeling. I don't understand what I feel towards you at all, and it hurts me so bad..." Yuui was trembling and getting panicky with shortness of breath.

"Relax, because what I want is simple. At least, I'll let you off the hook with something simple," Boris said, "You've, of course, stroked yourself off before?"

"Yes," Yuui admitted, turning a delightful shade of pink.

"I'll do that to you, if you do that to me. Deal?"

They shared a fiery kiss, first, then Boris held Yuui close as his hand slipped down Yuui's stomach. Yuui was shaky, so Boris paused. "You sure?"

Yuui nodded as his own hand moved towards Boris' groin. Yuui insisted, "I know this should stop, but I don't want it to."

Boris started fondling Yuui, and the healer gasped and bucked closer to his hand. Yuui emulated him, and Boris started to get closer to the release he craved. He buried his face on Yuui's soft neck and said, "The animosity between us maintains a safe distance."

Yuui panted a few times and admitted, "I want to like you. I want you to like me, too."

Boris stroked Yuui a few more times and then let go, only to get whimpers. "Nope. I want to see you like yourself as much as you like me. Put your hand on yourself and finish. I like to watch people."

"But wait... you..."

"No. You're always pressing at me to value myself. Lead by example, Loftiness." Boris pressed a kiss onto Yuui's forehead and then flashed him a smug grin.

It was so hard to watch Yuui pleasure himself without just grabbing him and screwing the blond silly. It wasn't long before Yuui collapsed in spent passion. Boris lay by Yuui, whose breathing was evening out. Boris was going to finish himself off, but Yuui touched him first.

"I'll take care of you, too," Yuui said.

"But that's not exactly fair. I don't want you to think I'm a cad by making you work so much."

"But this is what I want to do." Yuui instantly lay across Boris' chest with a determined look that brokered no argument. He had a feeling there wouldn't be reasoning with Yuui. Boris relaxed and let Yuui fondle him.

Boris orgasmed from Yuui's touch a few minutes later, and he clutched the healer to him. It was something that brightened his darkness for a few moments. Then it became painful, the idea of bonding with Yuui. It wasn't possible, but it's what he desired. Boris said with a soft smile, "Thank you for that. I really needed it."

"You made it easier than I thought it would be," Yuui said, resting his face against Boris' chest.

"Well, there are a lot of twisted things I'd love to do to you. And there are a lot of kinky things I'd like making you do to yourself."

"I'd like that, Boris... but I still don't think I like you," Yuui said softly as he nestled into Boris' arms against his taut chest.

Boris took a deep breath and ignored his inclination to push Yuui far away. He pressed a kiss on the top of Yuui's head as he wrapped his arms firmly around the healer's shoulders.

"I don't think I like you very much, either," Boris whispered in Yuui's ear. High Winter howled outside and they clung close to each other for warmth under several thick blankets.

* * *

Lady Suwa fell backwards on the mat of her prayer room when she saw the vision. Megumi screamed for her mistresses, but Lady Suwa ordered her to go get Kurogane. The young girl did as she was ordered. Kurogane came in as the dawn light was rising, right before breakfast. He carefully scooped up his mother in his arms.

"Should I get Father? Are you ill like you once were?"

He saw her touch the fluorite pendant around her neck that had rebuilt her strength. It shimmered with a blue light. If anything, Kurogane would be forever grateful to his mage for that gift Fai gave his mother.

She then caressed his face and shook her head. "I had a vision of the ice king. He killed many men and took their blood for more power. It's stained his aura. Then there was this man with Fai that confronted the ice king with purple magic. Fai... no it wasn't Fai. It couldn't be Fai, but it looked just like him. It must have been his twin. They were caught by the ice king and imprisoned. That man with the purple magic... his aura is also getting black stains! He'll not be a sane person one day. He could be very, very dangerous, too."

"So the ice king isn't what he says, and Fai's twin is in trouble," Kurogane said. It felt as if a stone was in his stomach at the idea of telling Fai this news. "I must confront him."

"My son, please be careful around the ice king. He's taken other people's blood into himself. It's a vile thing to do," she said as he cradled her closer to his chest and gently rocked her. She fell unconscious.

"Hitomi!" Lord Suwa shouted as he sank to his knees in front of Kurogane. He knew better than to move his wife from his son's protective arms after a divination. If she was moved a great deal, it'd make her sick over the next two weeks.

"Mother had a vision and it drained her. She saw that the ice king has ruthlessly killed people. She also said that Fai's twin was imprisoned by the ice king. There was also something about a corrupt man that cast purple magic that fought the ice king."

"I'm not surprised about the ice king. Let's get your mother comfortable and then we'll talk to Fai."

"Fai won't believe us," Kurogane said, as Lord Suwa brought out pillows and blankets for his wife.

"Then you're in love with a fool," Lord Suwa said, as they made his wife comfortable.

"Fai is no fool, but he's overly grateful to the ice king. It'll make him blind."

"I hope he trusts us. His life could be in real danger."

* * *

Fai giggled at Lord Suwa and Kurogane; he dismissively waved at them. "You two are being so silly."

"My mother had a vision about your twin and an evil person that attacked the ice king! Please listen to what we've told you," Kurogane pleaded with his stubborn lover.

"For one, King Ashura would never harm Yuui. He's been a loyal and caring father to us for many years. For two, Yuui would never be with a stranger without me or Ashura. We just don't let him." Fai's fists clenched and there was a crackling of pink magic. He looked into Kurogane's eyes. Those eyes were firm and the most serious he'd ever seen them. "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation." Fai just shivered and then chuckled, blowing off what he was told. "We'll go ask him, and you'll see."

They followed Fai down the hallway. The mage hummed a jaunty Celen tune and he skipped into the dinning room where King Ashura was sipping on some tea. "Good morning, Father. How are you feeling?"

"Well. Come sit by me." Fai bounced over to his father and fell into a big hug from the ruler. When he was let go, Fai coyly gazed at Ashura as Kurogane and Lord Suwa joined them at the table and got their tea. "No Lady Suwa?" Ashura asked politely.

"She's ailing," Lord Suwa said.

"Would you like me to take a look at her? I know several good healing spells," the king offered.

"Actually, she was in the middle of divination, and it's very taxing on her," Lord Suwa said. "I'm afraid she saw something that is a concern."

"What would that be?" Ashura asked, with an encouraging smile.

Kurogane said, "Mother saw you fighting with another mage that casts with purple spells. Fai's twin was in the other man's company and you imprisoned them."

"Tell Kuro-tan how he's being just silly. I told them there was a perfectly good reason," Fai begged, leaning on King Ashura's shoulder as he wrapped himself around Ashura's right arm. He rubbed his face against Ashura's shoulder in a feline-like pleading.

"Oh, Fai, I was waiting to break the news when we got back to Celes. I know how you worry." Ashura took Fai by the shoulders, both were now frowning at each other. "There is a reason Yuui hasn't been casting. He's hiding from me."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"I got ill last spring and Yuui actually went to Valeria to find a spell to heal me against my wishes. There he met the governor of Valeria," King Ashura said.

"Valeria? The governor? You never talk about that person. Who is he?"

"His name is Boris Nimtsov. He used to be a D titled combat mage, however he was stripped of his title and drummed out of the army."

"Wow, he must have been a very, very bad boy. But you still made him the governor of Valeria?"

"Yes, three years ago he was in Valeria as a part of my army. He was cornered by several rioting town folk. To escape them, he reanimated next to a charnel house. A little over two hundred were resurrected, so it was a disaster."

Fai suddenly felt the color drain from his face as his stomach turned. Lord Suwa said, "Mage, you look as if you're going to vomit. Why is that?"

"It's a very revolting taboo. It means the man brought the dead back to life and set them loose on the living," Fai explained. "Father, why didn't you execute him then?"

"Because he was betrayed and cornered by the mob. He wouldn't have done so, otherwise, so I had mercy. Besides, the Valerians are utterly terrified of Boris. I would have been a fool not put him in charge of them. Anyway, when Yuui came back to Celes, Boris followed.

"I was out dealing with bandits, or I would have sent him packing back to Valeria. Anyway, Yuui followed me out to the west forest and the man continued to pursue Yuui. When I realized Yuui was allowing the man to be in his company, I grew furious. Boris and I fought. Yuui was resistant to coming back home with me when I defeated Boris. It would seem the reanimator has captured his attention in ways that displease me a great deal."

"But Yuui would know better than that," Fai said. "To allow a reanimator anywhere near him is so dangerous."

"Why is that?" Kurogane asked.

"Because reanimators always go insane, and Yuui's empathy will adopt insanity, too, if he's allow to stay around the man for any length of time," Fai explained.

"It gets worse. The reanimator has escaped and ran off with your brother. Yuui and he have been on the run for a little while. Yuui's been careful to not cast, or I'd find him. That's why it's imperative you come back and help me rescue your brother and dispatch the filthy reanimator. You're very vital to my plans."

"Why would he run off with a reanimator in the first place?" Fai shook his head, the whole thing made no sense. Yuui would never trust a stranger.

"He's a naive child that wants to save people. What more of a reason do you think Yuui got into his head? The point is, you must come back and help me with Yuui before it's too late. You can find Yuui, because you're his twin and won't need to sense his casting to find him. But you must be in Celes."

Fai looked over to Kurogane, his eyes where heavy with worry. Kurogane crossed his arms and then said, "Then, Ice King, I ask that you allow me to accompany Fai back to Celes, so that I can assist you in your quest to find Yuui and kill off this reanimator."

"Shouldn't you ask your father?" Ashura asked.

"Kurogane is his own man, now. If he desires to escort his mage to Celes, then I will respect that."

Kurogane bowed and said, "I thank you, Father."

"I'll consider it," King Ashura said. "But I want to leave tomorrow morning. Make sure your things are ready."

* * *

King Ashura watched his son and Kurogane leave the dining room. They were in a heated discussion. Fai had swallowed his lies and would come back with him to Celes. Wouldn't poor Fai have a nasty shock seeing Yuui and the reanimator already handled? Ashura hoped the shock would push Fai into attacking him.

The problem with his plan was Kurogane getting in the way. He had hoped the ninja's father would intervene and not allow him to leave Nihongo. No such luck. So tomorrow, he'd have to step in and forcibly part them.

He smiled to himself as he and Lord Suwa had tea and a tense conversation about their sons' futures.

* * *

Zellen opened the door to the annex. He was happy to see Boris and Yuui hadn't killed each other. Both looked peaceful and as if they had just finished getting cleaned up for the morning. "I brought you both some breakfast and some news. Sorry, it's only porridge."

"Beats army hot mash any day. The worst part of being a solider was the food," Boris said and joined Yuui on the hearth. Zellen noticed his friend was quiet, even more so than normal. He also seemed very withdrawn and kind of glum. He wondered what kind of mean thing Boris had said to Yuui to cause this.

Boris took his food and started scarfing it down without protest. Yuui set his aside and stared at his hands clenched in his lap. Boris asked, "So what's the news?"

"Yes, the king left right before I found you. They expected him back last night, but he didn't show up. Mayor Dayken will give him a few more days before sending anyone to check on him. He figures the king is just enjoying some time with Fai and Yuui in Nihongo."

"Me?" Yuui asked, barely above a whisper.

"He lied and said he sent you to Nihongo to spend some time with Fai. It was to throw me off from inquiring. Dayken's keeping Nihongo's coordinates a secret under the king's orders."

"Well, doesn't this just get better and better," Boris said. "Well, who knows if the king is attacking Fai right now. We can't risk it. I'll go to this Nihongo and hunt him down."

"Not without me," Yuui said, timidly. Zellen could swear Yuui was now scared to death of the ex-governor. He had ran his mouth just fine last night, which wasn't like Yuui in the least. This bashfulness was more normal Yuui behavior. Zellen wanted to get Yuui alone and ask him what was going on.

Boris set aside his empty bowl and shook his head. "Your father is too much to handle. He's absorbed all sorts of blood. He'll be hard enough to stop, as is. I don't need to worry after you, too. Stay here with your friend, and I'll bring him back."

Yuui bit his bottom lip. Zellen was expecting Yuui to use his new found backbone and disagree with the man. Yuui seemed on the verge of saying something. When he didn't, Zellen spoke up, "You'll need him with you so you can find your way to Fai. You'll have to take him with you."

"Please, for the love of goddess, whatever you do, don't start an argument with him right now, Zel," Yuui begged. Zellen felt perturbed, but nodded. Yuui then turned to Boris. "That is true. Please take me with you. I'll stay out of your way. I promise."

Boris mulled it over and finally nodded. "I'll be the one casting. The king probably thinks we're still in the tower. I want to sneak up on him, so still refrain from using magic. Now, I've got to figure out the coordinates, somehow."

"I can sense where Fai is even when he isn't casting, if I concentrate enough. It could take me a while to sense him, but I don't trust King Ashura right now. I want to get to Fai and Ashura as soon as possible."

"But then getting that from your head into mine is tricky," Boris said.

"My wife can handle that," Zellen said. "She'll just use scrying."

"Sounds like a plan," Boris said.

To be continued.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hey, Shane, I love your idea about King Ashura, so here you go. Enjoy, everybody.

Part Forty-Six:

Fai put the last of Demetri's journals back in the trunk with a heavy heart. He could feel Kurogane's eyes on the back of his head. They'd had three fights so far since breakfast, and it wasn't even quite lunch, yet. This wasn't how he'd pictured his potential last day with Kurogane. It was making his pain so much worse and just making his chest ache horribly.

Fai stood, avoiding meeting Kurogane's eyes. He looked around the room. All of the things he'd accumulated in Nihongo were packed in five large trunks, along with all of his notes about the new ley lines. He looked over by the door and saw his fuzzy, white coat with the blue trim and the long, blue under coat used traditionally during High Winter. Now, the idea of wearing them gave him nothing but sorrow. It meant he'd have to leave Kurogane. But not wearing it meant he would let down the one person he had vowed to protect with his very life when they were in the deepest danger: the very person he was born with.

After every horrid thing that had happened to his twin on Valeria, the idea of his gentle, innocent twin in the hands of a necromancer made him absolutely furious. He wouldn't tolerate it, and he'd have no mercy on the filthy reanimator. He admitted he was irritated Ashura hadn't executed such a despicable wretch before now, but then he had to think, Ashura would have done so, if he had foreseen this situation.

"Fai."

"What do you want, Kurogane?" Fai said, not able to muster any teasing at all. He saw the ninja stiffen and there was a momentary narrowing of his eyes. He had inadvertently hurt Kurogane by using his proper name, rather than a nickname.

"You're tired. You wouldn't let me help you at all. At least come rest with me. The last thing I want is animosity between us, right now," Kurogane said, his voice thick with emotion. He was never one for hiding what he felt.

Fai knelt in front of Kurogane where he sat on his futon. "You know how much Yuui means to me. I can't abide this situation. I don't know why he's done what he's done, but he needs to be parted from the necromancer. After that... well... I'll come back."

"But Lord Ashura implied that this challenge could be one where there was the possibility you wouldn't return to me. That's why I want to come with you."

"Yuui is mine to take care, not yours! Don't you understand?" Fai's head dropped forward as guilt overwhelmed him. "I didn't protect him when he needed it. When our grandfather... I let him down, and it was my fault. I should have saved him; I just wasn't quite strong enough to fight the man off. But when I was old enough, I did, and then he went and tried to kill us for it."

"You were just a small child. You didn't know how use your magic at the time to save him from those horrors. Don't blame yourself, and don't let this guilt manipulate you."

Fai looked up, furious at Kurogane. "I'm tired of you implying my father is lying to me. He loves me, he loves Yuui. He'd never harm us. If you keep this up, it's going to destroy what time we have together."

Kurogane took a deep, meditative breath. "Fai, I only say what I do because this is what my mother has seen. She has always been very accurate. The story your father gave... it doesn't add up. If you crippled your brother so much that he's frighted of people, why is he hanging around a stranger? There must be something to it."

"I haven't crippled Yuui! I resent you implying that! I've only protected him." Fai sat up straighter, glaring, but Kurogane wouldn't back down from the accusation.

"What else would you call it? Anyway, what you father said makes no sense."

"I'm going to Celes, and if you keep this up, you'll not be invited," Fai threatened in a low voice with a hollow glare. This was a Fai Kurogane didn't know at all, one deep inside he had kept hidden. This was the one forged by guilt and malice, and this Fai was fearsome to see. Kurogane had finally pushed Fai to the point there was no veneer.

Kurogane nodded and rose to leave Fai and cool off. "Fine. I'll go with you to Celes so I can watch your back. You handle your twin."

He stalked off, but paused when Fai said, "Kuro-min... thank you."

"Don't mention it," Kurogane said and left Fai to finish his sulking.

* * *

Zellen glanced over at Boris. They were basically spying from the bedroom doorway of the annex. Drysi was knitting in the front room after sneaking lunch to them; she was just waiting on Yuui to pick up Fai. Sensing his twin across dimensions was very tricky, at best, and had a big chance of failure. Yuui lay on the rumpled bed, still as could be, in deep meditation.

"Can he manage it?" Boris asked.

"Find Fai? Perish the thought of him failing that. He's very attuned to Fai. Their lives depended on it when they were little." Zellen then gave him more of a scrutinizing look, but the ex-governor's eyes were glued to Yuui's prone, still body. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," Boris answered dryly.

Zellen shook his head in aggravation and asked, "About Yuui and you. What's got him so riled up that he's willing to snap at you?"

Boris shrugged. "He doesn't like me."

"So? He doesn't like a few other people. He never berates them. It's not like him."

"Maybe he finally grew a spine, since he doesn't have a lot of people running after him, kissing every little boo-boo on His Loftiness' soft skin." Boris said.

"You need to stop calling him that. It's rude," Zellen snapped.

Boris gave him a nasty sneer. "I'll call him whatever I damned well please, so kindly mind your own business."

Zellen sneered back. "He's my friend, so he's my business."

"No wonder he's such a babied, little thumb-sucker, with friends like you around," Boris said.

"Why do you insist on being so nasty to him?"

"Oh sure, it was all fun and games when I pissed off the duchess, now I'm not so much fun. Anyway, if you must know, his dislike of me is mutual because he saved my life against my will."

"You're heartless if you dislike him," Zellen said.

"I gave up having a heart a long time ago. It makes things messy," Boris said.

Zellen turned his back on Boris. He flopped down beside Drysi on the sofa. She had silently watched the exchange. They both glanced over at the ex-governor, who once again had his eyes glued on Yuui from the doorway and was pointedly ignoring them.

She patted Zellen's hand and whispered, "Try to get along with him, for Yuui's sake."

He nodded. For Yuui's sake, he'd bite his tongue, but that didn't mean his mind wasn't machinating on a prank.

* * *

Fai was on his way to late afternoon tea with his father, but he quietly slipped into Lady Suwa's prayer room on the way. At first, he was afraid she was asleep bundled on the floor with blankets and pillows, and he was about to leave quietly. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Wait, mage. Come sit with me for a while."

He let out a deep breath and knelt by her side. He took her hand and forced a smile to his face. "How are you feeling, my fine lady?"

She weakly squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle smile. "I'm doing fine, my son's mage. Please tell me how you took the news about your father?"

He felt guilty and was about to lie, but he sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe it. My father has been steadfast all my life and has gone to extreme lengths to heal me and my brother. He explained that the man you saw him with was guilty of reanimating the dead, which is a taboo in our realm. He was trying to rescue Yuui from the man."

"But, Fai, didn't they tell you about what I saw before the fight?"

"No, what was it?"

"King Ashura had slain several men and took the blood into him through his magic."

Fai shivered and felt his stomach roil at the news. He shook his head as tears blurred his vision. There was no way Ashura could explain that away. He gripped her thin hand and shook his head wildly. "No, no, no... my father would never do such a vile thing. You must understand, he is stern, and he doesn't suffer bandits and criminals lightly. I find it hard to believe he'd do that, though. He's always taught us that justice is very important, but not to do anything barbaric."

"But my vision was true, I'm so sorry to say," Lady Suwa said. "You're father is a very sick man. I don't know if it's physical or mental, but please let me look him over, and I can hopefully help him."

"Are you certain he's sick?" Fai asked, still not wanting to believe what he was told.

"There are many black spots on his aura, Fai. He is very sick," she said firmly, even as her eyes drooped and her grip on his hand weakened. "Please convince him to stay, and I'll see about healing him."

Fai took a huge breath and shook his head. "Yuui is in danger. I need to go and save him. Please understand that, Lady Suwa. I know my father is harsh, but never that harsh. I just can't picture him taking blood. There is no reason for him to do so; he's very powerful as it is. I don't want to..." He lowered his head and shook it. "...I just can't believe you. I love..." Fai found himself choking up and he rested his head on her shoulder.

She stroked his soft, blond hair. "I know you love your father, but you've been away for a year. That can be a long time. Things could have changed. I just ask that you examine your father with an open mind. My son cares about you a great deal and wants your safety above all else. He doesn't wish to come in between you and your father."

Fai felt the first flutters of distrust against Ashura, and he felt guilty and dirty at feeling that way. He felt torn, because he'd grown to love and respect Lady Suwa a great deal.

"I promise to watch him with an open mind," he finally agreed, after sitting upright. "And I promise to take Kurogane seriously when he tells me things. Do you need anything right now? I promised Ashura I'd have tea with him."

"No, I'm fine."

Suddenly, Kurogane ran into the prayer room. "Quick! Fai! Go get your magic staff!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Fei-Wong. He's escaped and headed here. He's been spotted close by, and he's vowing revenge."

"Be careful," Lady Suwa bid.

Fai hopped up and ran down the hallway with Kurogane. "I thought your cousin had handled him."

"They got him to Edo, he just escaped," Kurogane explained as they got their weapons from his room and ran out to the courtyard. Lord Suwa was already confronting a demon that had climbed the fence. Several men were scrambling to keep more out.

Kurogane rushed to help his father put down the demon as two more got in. Fai launched a killing hex at one and took it down; it melted into a blob of goo. He flinched when green runes flew by his shoulder. The demon burst into flames and then exploded into ash. He turned to see Ashura standing behind him with his magic staff.

"Nicely done, Fai," the king complimented. Fai turned to where three more demons flew over the top of the fence, roaring fiercely. King Ashura hit one with runes. It howled and tried to scramble away from his magic.

"Usually I don't use magic against them, just a bow, so they won't slip away like that," Fai said, aiming at another with his staff as more chaos erupted behind them. Kurogane and his father were pushing demons back just fine, but Lord Suwa was cussing a blue streak. Fai didn't want to be in Fei-Wong's shoes when they found him.

The three demons dove at Fai and Ashura again. Ashura lofted his staff and hit the lead demon with a spell that encased it in ice. The other two peeled off, hovering and roaring at Ashura. It plummeted to the earth and then Ashura cast a hex, suffocating it to death inside.

Fai smiled and said, "That was awesome!" They both lofted their staves and did likewise to the other two. They looked around to see the few remaining demons were being finished off by Lord Suwa's men. Lord Suwa and Kurogane walked over to Fai and Ashura.

"Many thanks, ice king," Lord Suwa said.

King Ashura smiled. "Consider it payback for taking care of my son."

Fai felt an magic jolt hit his back. He was flung into Kurogane's arms, breathless. They slammed against the ground when another red bolt hit them, stunning them. Fai could see, now, that Fei-Wong had teleported into the Suwa's courtyard.

He then looked over at Ashura and Lord Suwa, both looking utterly furious as the man laughed. "You two whelps are about to learn all about payback."

That's when Fai succumbed to the sleep spell, as did Kurogane.

* * *

"Fei-Wong! How dare you strike my son and his mage! Here, on my property! Have you lost your mind!" Lord Suwa had never felt more outraged in his life. He'd never felt such an urge to attack someone either.

"I'll do a lot more than strike them," he said. "I plan on magically enslaving them to do my biding. It'll be a fitting punishment for them."

King Ashura stepped forward with a subtle smile on his face. "If we were in Celes, I would have you put to death after several, long, slow tortures. However, since I am a guest, I'll settle for killing you outright."

"Who do you think you are, foreign cur?" Fei-Wong scoffed.

"The father of one of those you just wronged, and your soon to be executioner."

"Ice King, it's my duty to dispatch him," Lord Suwa said, lofting Pale Blue Ice, desperately wanting a piece of Fei-Wong.

"Please allow me. Consider it a gesture of gratitude," King Ashura said. Lord Suwa was torn. Fai was hurt, too. What tipped it was that Ashura and Fei-Wong were both magicians.

Lord Suwa nodded, but still kept his sword at the ready as King Ashura lofted his staff.

Fei-Wong raised his hand and several animated, clay warriors appeared in a red glow around them. Then two people appeared from a red hazy: a man and a woman. "Xing, Kyle, go get the two whelps and take them back to my base."

They were lightning quick, running around Lord Suwa and King Ashura. The woman grabbed Fai's shoulders and the man grabbed Kurogane's. Then, in a flash, they were gone, Lord Suwa's sword only catching air.

"You'll return my son, now," King Ashura demand, a deep scowl on his face as he pointed the fluorite topper towards Fei-Wong.

"He's mine to use now. They're both mine, and use them up with no hesitation or limits, I shall. Here are some replacements, though," Fei-Wong said as the clay soldiers advanced on Lord Suwa and King Ashura. Fei-Wong cast a huge, magic shield to keep Lord Suwa's men at bay.

Lord Suwa moved back-to-back with King Ashura. "Well, Ice King, the first one to finish off these soldiers gets first dibs at Fei-Wong."

"I accept," King Ashura said, before casting a spell. Lord Suwa swung Pale Blue Ice and took down two at once.

* * *

Yuui stirred from his trance and looked at the doorway. He saw Boris leaning in the doorway while eating stew from a bowl. Boris asked, "Any luck?"

Yuui sat up on the side of the bed and shook his head. "No, but I did feel him cast some killing hexes. I also felt Ashura cast. He's still casting now, but I no longer feel Fai. I think a spell hit him, but it wasn't my father's magic. He's not dead, though. I know that much." Yuui quivered under Boris' harsh gaze. "So where's Zellen?"

"Packing. He has to leave tomorrow afternoon to ride circuit."

"Ride circuit? He's doing that? And has his D title? I feel I missed so much."

"I'll get you something to eat and then you can turn in early."

"Not hungry," Yuui mumbled and flopped down on the bed, utterly exhausted from trying to hone in on Fai. Boris' depression was also starting to seep in a little, in spite of his best efforts to block the man. "How can you eat when you feel the way you do?"

"Discipline. Part of being a solider is eating to keep your body going, regardless of your feelings, and you'll eat, too."

"I'm not hungry," Yuui snapped. Boris marched over, set aside the empty bowl, and yanked Yuui up by the front of his shirt. He gave the startled blond a quick shake. Yuui's eyes grew wide.

"Don't make me ram food down your throat. I know plenty of hexes that'll make you comply."

"Let me go," he said, grabbing Boris' solid wrist and trying to yank away.

"Not until you agree to eat," Boris insisted. Yuui didn't relent; he didn't want to give in to Boris, because he'd already capitulated so much to the man. "If you give a damn about your twin, you'll eat and take care of yourself so I don't have to worry about dragging you around, too. I can't be worr..." Yuui felt some ripple in Boris' emotions as the man clamped his jaw shut, tight, but the man's emotions were so twisted by depression Yuui couldn't identify what they were. "I'm not going to take you anywhere unless you decided to take care of yourself. Period. Take it or leave it, Loftiness. You'll just put yourself and your twin in trouble if you don't."

"I'll eat," Yuui finally said, softly. If it would ultimately help Fai, he'd do anything required of him. Boris loosened his grip and brought him a bowl of lukewarm stew from the living room. Yuui sat on the edge of the bed and Boris took up leaning in the doorway again. Yuui choked down the stew. It must have been Zellen's cooking, because it was horrible. After eating half the stew, he set the bowl beside Boris'.

"I'm tired. Can we sleep for a while?" Yuui asked.

"Now you're being smart."

"Boris, stay with me tonight," Yuui requested, terrified of being rejected by the man. No doubt, the man thought him too weak and pathetic. Boris made him feel ashamed of his own weakness, and it made him want to make himself strong enough to command his respect.

Boris actually smiled at him; it was a shallow smile, but it touched Yuui and drew him emotionally closer to the necromancer. Boris said, "Your need gives me strength to fight, so don't act so bashful with me. Just tell me what you need me to do; I'll do it. I'm still a solider at heart, at the will of the royal family. That's why I've followed you on this chase. My father would have expected it of me, and I'll honor him until the last piece of my sanity is gone. With that said, to respect my father, I'll take care of you, whether I want to or not." And then Boris' smile actually grew brighter. "And I don't like chasing after thumb-suckers like you."

"And I don't like pompous people like you."

"You're the one inviting me into your room, so shut it and go to sleep. Try to find your twin again after some sleep."

"Please... stay with me," Yuui pleaded and then slid over on the bed, to shy to do anything except hope Boris picked up the implication.

Boris shook his head. "Will you just get me up in the middle of the night off the couch and demand I watch after you again?"

Yuui blushed horribly and said, "Most likely. I have so many nightmares."

Boris let out a long sigh. "Let's turn in." Yuui watched as he snuffed out any fires and candles, leaving only embers in the annexe's bedroom fireplace. He removed his clothing except for his underclothes. He gently put himself on the side furthest away from Yuui's bed, crossed his arms, and turned his back to the blond.

Yuui felt hurt by the distance and refused to accept it. He placed his hand in between Boris shoulder blades. The man stiffened, but rolled over to look at Yuui.

Yuui started to say, "I just... didn't... want us to like each other."

"To late, Loftiness, but I'm still planning on leaving after all this is over. It'll make things easier on you, and I don't give a damn how you feel about that."

"Please don't leave me," Yuui pleaded.

Boris then leaned over and pressed his lips to the blond's. Yuui opened his mouth to allow Boris to have free reign. Boris' tongue was hot and gently caressing. Yuui moaned and fought to not be overeager, but he'd never felt something as pleasurable as Boris' kisses.

"Please stay with me tonight like you did last night," Yuui requested, feeling Boris' depression starting to back off at his plea. There was the tiniest kernel of happiness starting to form deep in Boris' chest.

"Whatever you want, Highness," he said. The man's tone was bland, but Boris was actually moving towards arousal. Yuui had promised to lighten Boris' depression, no matter what. If it took some physical pleasure, Yuui willing to provide it.

"Call me Yuui from now on."

"I don't want call you that. That would admit I like you, and I don't. This is a formal transaction between us."

Yuui smile. "Having a twin that's such a skilled liar makes it easy to spot lies when they're told."

Boris looked a little disgruntled then nodded. "Then Yuui it is." Yuui felt accomplished. He had won a battle with Boris, a close to impossible task.

To be continued.


	47. Chapter 47

Part Forty-Seven:

Kurogane woke slowly and realized he and Fai were chained, side-by-side, on a stone slab. He heard loud crashing waves and realized they were in a seaside cavern. The thin man with a ponytail approach with a smarmy grin.

"Who are you?" Kurogane demanded, glaring and struggling against the chains.

"I'm Doctor Kyle, an assistant to Fei-Wang. And you are now his slave."

"Like hell! I'll never summit to him!"

"Oh you will. So will the mage, thanks to these." Kyle held up two blue, oval jewels embedded in gold disks.

"What is that?" Kurogane asked, sneering, not imagining any little trinket draining his will to fight.

"This is a jewel made from Hijutsu, a special, magic art. These Hijutsu jewels will put your will under Fei-Wang's."

Fai moaned and started coming to. His eyes fluttered open and he looked over at Kurogane. "What's going on, Kurgs?"

"This thug thinks he's going to brainwash us with those little trinkets."

Fai looked at the Hijutsu jewels and frowned a little. "They have some power to them."

"Ah, you're a true believer, therefor, I'll let you go first," Kyle said. He then said, "Xing! Hold him."

The woman with empty eyes gripped Fai's thrashing head and held it still. Kyle approached and pushed away Fai's bangs. Kurogane shouted, "Don't you touch him!"

The man ignored him and placed the Hijutsu jewel on Fai's forehead. It sealed itself with a blue spark, and then Fai stopped struggling. Xing let Fai's head go. Fai's head dropped towards Kurogane, and he was horrified to see the blank look in those normally lively, blue eyes.

"What did you do to him, you bastard!"

"What's about to happen to you," Xing said, gripping Kurogane's head. Kyle placed the Hijutsu jewel on Kurogane's forehead. A burning sensation shot through his head, and then he felt extremely placid. He struggled to speak, but no words came out. He felt progressively numb.

"So now that that's done, Fei-Wang should be back any minute, and then we can plan to invade Tsukiyono from Suwa," Kyle said. Kurogane felt as if he should struggle, but he just couldn't muster the willpower.

* * *

Lord Suwa found the clay soldiers easy to beat. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that King Ashura was having very little problem, as well. Then a thought struck him. "Ice King, this is all a distraction. We have to work quicker. He's just trying to keep us from our sons, not kill us."

"Agreed," the man said before sending some green runes to shatter two more red, clay soldiers. "Let me fight him, so I can get a bead on his magic. We'll let him escape, and then I can sense where our children are."

"I'll get rid of the rest of these guys while you do that!" Lord Suwa gathered up energy and moved his sword in three moves to focus the energy. He then swung it towards twenty, clay soldiers shouting, "Magic Wave, Dragon King Battle!"

The energy blast from Pale Blue Ice crushed them into red, powdery dirt, and made a path available to Fei-Wang, who now looked shocked. Ashura charged forth and struck the man with green runes. Fei-Wang shook it off and and got his wits about him. The two magicians started trading spells back and forth in bursts of green and red, so Lord Suwa turned to the rest of the clay soldiers. It was like child's play knocking the rest of them down.

He finished the last one and watched a massive, green rune set fling the old sorcerer through the air. The man was stunned, but got to his feet. Fei-Wang raged, "Stop toying with me, foreign cur!"

"For me, this is deadly serious. You harmed my beloved child and took him from me, therefore, I'll crush you dead," King Ashura promised and threw another hex at the man. Before it smacked Fei-Wang in the face, the old sorcerer threw up a shield. Ashura cracked it with runes sent from the casting tip of his staff. The man sent out red lightening towards the king. Ashura dissipated with a swing of his staff.

"Just for all the trouble, I'll make sure your son's slavery is an agony!" With that threat, Fei-Wang disappeared in a red haze. The shield holding back Lord Suwa's men dissolved.

"It's getting to be sunset," Lord Suwa said. "I'd prefer we find them quickly.

"Lord Suwa, your lady is asking after you and her son," Megumi said, running into the courtyard.

"Tell her the battle here is done, but her son has been captured along with his mage. However, the ice king and I will find them. Tell her not to worry."

The girl bowed and ran off to tell her mistress the news. Kentaro then came up and bowed. "Your orders, my lord?"

"You and the men stay here and see about cleaning up this mess. The ice king and I will sneak up on that old goat and bring him some justice," Lord Suwa said. Kentaro then started organizing the men as they worked on the fences.

King Ashura rested his staff on his shoulder and then held his hands apart and a green, glowing sphere appeared. "When it turns red, it means that man will have cast a spell. At that point, this will transport us to where he is."

"Good. Kurogane's mother will worry to death if I don't have them home by dinner."

* * *

Fei-Wang appeared before his two servants and his two brand new slaves. "Well, I see the Hijutsu spell took place."

"They are yours, Fei-Wang," Xing said, giving him a bow.

"They still resist, though. Both have extremely strong wills," Kyle complained glaring at the slaves. Both of which were slumping and swaying, rather than being still and upright. That was a sign they were resisting.

"Kurogane! Slap your mage!" Nothing. The ninja didn't twitch, just stood, staring blankly at him. "I said slap him! Hard! Strike him to the ground now!" Kurogane still didn't move. Fei-Wang turned and glared at Doctor Kyle. "Why isn't he obeying?"

"He's pliant, but you need to fuse your magic into the jewel. Mark them with wards. That a way, they know they're your property," Kyle said, with a sadistic smile.

Fei-Wang raised his hand, fingers in a claw. Red tentacles shot out and struck the Hijutsu jewels. Fai and Kurogane fell to the ground and started thrashing, trying their hardest to resist. The tentacles faded and the jewels turned a bright red, but both were unconscious on the sea cavern floor.

"They still resist me!"

"Give it a few moments," Kyle chided. "Wards claim territory magically. These boys will now be your territory through those Hijutsu jewels."

Sure enough, they moaned and rose from the ground, but now their posture was more steady. They'd be more complaint. Fei-Wang chuckled. "Strike your mage to the ground, Kurogane!"

The ninja struggled, hard. His body flinched and then thrashed as he stumbled over to the mage. His arm raised, shaking. Kurogane started breathing hard through gritted teeth, standing in front Fai. Fai was totally unaware to what was going on around him. Kurogane whispered, "Forgive me."

His hand struck Fai's cheek and the mage went to the ground. Fai trembled, balling up, he didn't rise from the rocky ground. Fei-Wang laughed hysterically. "Get up, mage!"

Fai stood, shaking horribly. His lip was bleeding and the left side of jaw was starting to show a bruise. Fei-Wang smirked at Fai. "That was for your father's impertinence. Trust me, a lot more is to come. I'd make Kurogane beat you into a bloody pulp, but I need you to invade Tsukiyono first! You two will be my assassins. I want you to kill Mamoru Takatori and then I will move in on Ouka and get her under my will."

* * *

The green, glowing orb turned a bright red. Ashura said, "Lord Suwa, get close. The spell is about to take effect."

"Good. I'm glad you found them, ice king."

"Please, you can call me Ashura. Our sons are so close and when it comes to my sons, I don't stand on formality," the mage said as the red orb grew larger and started drifting higher.

Lord Suwa wouldn't have done the following, especially since he didn't entirely trust the man. But since this man had foreign customs, and he was the father of someone so close to Kurogane, he offered, "You can call me Hondo."

The red orb then slowly descended on them, and, in a flash, they were transported to a beach beside some rocky cliffs. Ashura gasped and raised his arm against the waves as if he were afraid they were unpredictable and would envelop him.

"What is it, Ashura?"

"What's that?" The king asked, pointing to the ocean.

"That's right. Fai had the same reaction. Don't worry, it's quite safe and has a rhythm. It was a strange experience for him, too. Our world is warm enough for giant bodies of water. He said you have small bodies of salt water, but the waves and sand were nothing like this."

"Not at all. It's quite lovely, Hondo, but I'll admire it later. We need to get our sons back."

"Certainly," Lord Suwa said.

They crept around the cliffs, listening for human sounds over the loud, crashing waves. The moon was rising as the sun sank on the horizon. They found the mouth of a cavern and approached slowly. It was glowing, and it seemed like it had human activity. They ducked behind a boulder on the beach and observed over the top.

Sure enough, Fei-Wang came out with his two minions in tow. Then Kurogane and Fai followed, stumbling after them. Lord Suwa grabbed Ashura's hand before he went over the hill. "Hold on for a minute. There is something wrong with our sons."

Ashura's brown eyes narrowed as he focused on their children. The mage then looked at Lord Suwa and said, "Our children are under a very powerful magic, Hondo. It will be difficult to break it. The key is those stones on their foreheads. I sense the magic there."

Lord Suwa let out a deep breath, and said sarcastically, "Great."

"Let's confront him and get our children back," Ashura said. They both jumped from behind the boulder and landed in front of Fei-Wang. He looked shocked and backed away a few steps. "Release our children or else."

"No! They're my slaves now, and I will sooner kill them than release them," Fei-Wang said. "As proof of how loyal they are to me, now, I'll have them kill the both of you."

"You'd send our sons to attack us? Now I know you've lost your mind," Lord Suwa said. He then lowered his voice and said to Ashura, "It would be a grave dishonor for me to raise my sword against my son."

"And my plans for Fai would be ruined if I faced him now," Ashura said. Lord Suwa thought that bizarre. "Here is my suggestion. I'll handle Kurogane, if you handle my son."

Lord Suwa had a flare of mistrust against the man. "You're asking me to place my son in your hands?"

"I am willing trust you with my precious Fai."

Lord Suwa nodded after some hesitation. Fei-Wang then pointed at the two rulers and ordered their sons, "Attack!"

Fai ran towards Ashura, but Lord Suwa jumped in front of the king. He hooked Pale Blue Ice in the topper of Fai's staff and flung the staff behind him. King Ashura caught it. "Wise move, Hondo."

After Ashura tossed the staff further away, he lofted his own and charged towards Kurogane. The ninja was headed towards Lord Suwa with a drawn sword. King Ashura's staff glowed a bright green and then morphed into an elaborate sword. "We'll play on your terms."

Lord Suwa watch his son and the king mix it up for a moment, then he saw Fai run from him and duck into the cavern. "Hey! Get back here, mage!"

He ran after Fai and was unpleasantly surprised to see the mage was at a cavern wall that had a variety of weapons lining it. The mage now held a regular fighting staff. He noticed the mage's eyes were empty, so he probably couldn't be reasoned with him. At least, not until he got that stone off his forehead. Lord Suwa sheathed Pale Blue Ice. He was not going to run the risk of killing Fai by accident.

He walked over to the wall and picked up a fighting staff, too. "Alright, let's see how well I taught you."

Fai lunged at him and pulled a feint. Lord Suwa came after him fast and relentless, backing Fai deeper into the cavern. He finally had him pinned in a corner. Lord Suwa noticed Fai wasn't fighting creatively in the least. Every move was rote. It was the reason Lord Suwa had Fai beat back so handily.

At least, that's what he thought at first. Then, too late, he realized this was one of Fai's trickster moves. Fai jumped past him, barely brushing his shoulder and then Lord Suwa felt the sharp sting across his back when Fai smacked him with the staff.

"You little..." Lord Suwa said through gritted teeth. He turned and launched a new attack at Fai, but he was being his normal, slippery self, now. "Damn it, hold still so I can pound you!"

"My master told me to kill you, and I shall do that," Fai said in a hollow tone.

"Not a chance. There is one thing you don't have over me, and that's experience. And let me tell you, mage, you're about to get that spanking your father never gave you!"

"Come and get it, Lord Kuro-papa-sama. You're not as fast as me." Fai spoke, but it was a hollow brag. He didn't really mean it.

Lord Suwa aggressively attacked Fai and drove him back out of the cavern. As they traded blows on the beach, he had an idea from when Ashura and he had landed here. He started driving Fai towards the ocean. Fai fought hard when he realized the waves were almost lapping his ankles.

Fai's panic was obvious. Fai made the mistake of looking to the right and down to make sure he wasn't by the ocean. Lord Suwa smacked Fai's side and winded him. Then he smack the stone on Fai's head and shattered it. Fai fell to the beach, unconscious.

The salt water started to lap at Fai's body, so Lord Suwa dragged the mage out of the surf and collapsed with the young man held tightly in his arms. He was winded; Fai had certainly given him a workout. He looked over to where his son and the king were trading blows. His anxiety was on high; he'd never wanted to see his son lose a fight, until now.

* * *

Kurogane was fierce as he drove Ashura towards the ocean. The king felt a surge of panic as he was driven next to the unfamiliar body of water. Ashura started to think on how he could defeat the strong swordsman.

He'd always loved sword play and had wanted Fai to take it up, but the boy was too traumatize to do so. Fai had witnessed his grandfather commit suicide with a sword to his throat. The boy would pick up any other weapon except a sword. For Fai to take a swordsman as a lover was very bizarre to Ashura.

"You won't win. I have to defeat you. I will take Fai back to Celes with me and you'll never see him again."

Some flicker of anger flashed in those empty, crimson eyes. "You won't take my mage away from me. I'll kill you before I let him be parted from my side."

"He will come back with me to Celes. I will never let him see you again," Ashura said, hoping to rile the swordsman up.

Sure enough, the young man hollered and swung at Ashura. He sidestepped and swung his sword towards Kurogane's forehead. The tip struck the stone. It shattered as Kurogane stumbled into the surf. King Ashura dragged Kurogane ashore and looked the unconscious man over. The only real harm was going to be a tiny scar on Kurogane's forehead where Ashura had struck a little too deep with his sword.

Yes, he wanted to kill the young man in his arms and take his blood. He'd taken Fai's innocence, and that was punishable by death. He needed to wait and not strike the young man, yet, or it would undo his plans.

"Ashura! How's my son?"

"Fine, Hondo. I'll teleport us back to your place... but... where are those villains?"

"I don't see them. I think they escaped," Lord Suwa answered, standing and then picked up the unconscious Fai in his arms and walked over. "I'll petition to get them declared wanted."

Ashura took Fai in his arms from Lord Suwa as the young man started to groan and stir. Lord Suwa picked up Kurogane and draped his son's arm over his shoulders. King Ashura said, "I'll take us back now."

* * *

Yuui couldn't stop smiling as he snuggled closer into Boris' firm arms. He had been shy about letting Boris see him totally naked, but he got taunted into. Now he felt a little more comfortable, especially after sharing some more intimacy. They'd just finished heavy petting each other; both reached satisfaction. He nuzzled Boris' bare chest and felt warm. They lay under several layers of blankets as High Winter howled and threatened outside. Yuui felt so relaxed and started drifting to sleep.

"Boris... please stay with me," he mumbled.

"No..." he replied back in a soft mumble.

"I'll give you anything you want. I'll do anything you ask of me."

"You can't give me my sanity back. And that'll be bad news for you in the end."

"If you let me know how you learned it... necromancy... I could find a way to reverse it."

"No," Boris said softly. "I would never let you. I don't want you to read those evil spells. Someone like you is far too innocent to endure that knowledge. It would damage you."

"Please let me help you. I..." Yuui felt the air leave his chest and he met those hazel eyes in the light of the embers of the fireplace. "...feel so much for you."

"I know, but you shouldn't feel anything for me. You must treat me like a tool, not a person."

"Don't you think I want to do that? I just can't do that. All I want is this, what we just did together." Yuui felt himself blush at the reference to their mutual touching. "All I want is you to sleep by my side. "

"This can't happen anymore. I was stupid to let it happen the first time."

"But you did, and now you need to take responsibility. You have me now, whether you like it or not."

"And I don't like it," he mumbled as he nestled his face into Yuui's soft, blond hair.

"But I do want more of this," Yuui murmured, as he pressed himself against Boris' hard chest.

"We can't become intimate because..."

Suddenly, Yuui's body stiffened in Boris' arms and thrashed lightly. He then went limp. He felt Boris check his throat's pulse and breathing first thing, and he then laid Yuui on his back.

Yuui's gorgeous, blue eyes finally opened again. "A spell on my brother was broken. I feel it. It's very harsh, but now I know where Nihongo is, because it was such a huge spell."

"When Zellen and Drysi come with our breakfast, we'll go. We can't knock on their door without getting discovered."

"What time is it?"

"Only ten at night," Boris reported. He took Yuui back in his arms.

"I'm worried about Fai."

"The king will certainly want to bring Fai back here before he does anything, and you'll feel it if they come back before morning. Just hold on. We'll get to them as soon as we can."

"My brother, before he left, had a crush on his host. And his host seemed to find him interesting, too. I hope they grew close and Fai is looked after by him."

"Well, if he's as devious as you, I'm sure he got sucked in like me."

"Oh, he's much more devious than I am."

Boris chuckled and squeezed Yuui tightly. "Poor sucker."

"You're so mean."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Yuui smiled brightly. "Maybe..."

To be continued.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Well, this is the point in the story I've being eager to get to. Thank you, everyone, that's stuck with story. I've needed this distraction my life. As my husband has teased me through this whole story, "Everyone loves crazy King Ashura because crazy King Ashura is crazy!" Just wait until the next chapter.

Part Forty-Eight:

When they reappeared in the Suwa family courtyard, both Fai and Kurogane shook off the after effects of the spell. Kentaro jogged up and bowed. "The compound is secure. I'm pleased to see the young lord and his mage are back."

Kurogane stopped leaning against his father and took a large breath. He felt his forehead.

Lord Ashura let Fai stand on his own and said, "I apologize for the cut, Kurogane. I haven't used a sword in a while."

"It's fine," Kurogane groused, barely remembering anything about the fight. He did, however, feel some malice towards him from the ice king.

"Why don't you two go see Lady Suwa and then go get patched up. I'll have a light dinner put in your room," Lord Suwa said. "You both should turn in early," Lord Suwa said. Kurogane put his hand on Fai's shoulder and gently pushed him towards the main house. He had a feeling his father wanted to have a conversation with the ice king.

* * *

"Join me in my sitting room for dinner?" Lord Suwa asked. Ashura nodded and followed him to the sitting room. He ordered a light soup, rice balls, and grilled tuna. When it was brought with green tea, Lord Suwa felt he could broach the subject he needed to for his son's happiness.

"What will it take convince you to leave your son here, in Nihongo?"

"I simply can't abandon my child in a different realm. Besides, I need Fai to help me find Yuui. You see, this is a very dangerous man he's with, and Fai's twin is ill equipped to protect himself. Yes, the fault lies with me. I haven't exposed Yuui to the outside world like I should have."

Lord Suwa looked down at his meal and said, "Fai told Kurogane why you're overly protective of Yuui and why the situation between our two sons would bother you."

"Fai never talks about it. He keeps silent for fear Yuui will find out what he forgot. He must really trust your family a great deal."

"Kurogane also told me your original intent was to part the twins so that they could learn some maturity and learn to not be so dependent on each other. Fai has grown, and he wants to have a new life with my son. I thought this was part of your goal."

"Yes, that was before all this trouble I've had with Yuui and, not to mention, my aunt. I will need Fai for a while; I don't know how long. Plus, I want to finish training him. There is so much more he needs to learn. You see, as far as mages go, I've never see one as powerful as my sons. It could have dire consequences leaving Fai or Yuui partially trained."

Lord Suwa thought this over and nodded. "I can understand that."

"Fai almost destroyed a village a few years ago. I had to punish him with what we call a phoenix binding. It's a magical tattoo that tamps down his power."

Lord Suwa groaned and shook his head. "Yeah, that caused me one giant headache. And if Fai lives here, he'll have to defend himself if it gets commonly known he has a tattoo."

"Fai has always had a talent for causing giant headaches. Listen, Hondo, I ask that you respect my dominion over my son, as I would respect yours."

Lord Suwa felt backed into a corner, even though he wondered why Ashura would use the word 'dominion' rather than 'relationship.' Something about the word choice caused Lord Suwa to worry over Fai. Still, he'd lose face if he kept trying to interfere with Ashura and Fai's relationship. Lord Suwa bowed his head briefly.

"I will respect your relationship with Fai and won't interfere. However, would you please consider taking Kurogane with you. He can help catch the man that stole away your other son."

"Oh... that man won't be captured. He'll be dead. For luring my Yuui into a den of bandits, he'll pay for it with extreme agony."

"I understand."

The rest of the conversation bogged down and ended. King Ashura turned in early, not committing if he'd take Kurogane or not. Lord Suwa was feeling very uneasy over the situation with Fai and his father.

* * *

"This wasn't how I pictured our last night together," Fai said, as Kurogane continued to wrap Fai's ribs. Fai was stripped to the waist, with his hadajuban around his hips. Then Fai whined, "Your father was so so mean. Did Lord Kuro-papa-sama have to smack me so hard? The big brute."

Kurogane smirked. "It was payback from when you bit him. He holds one heck of a grudge. And besides..." He smacked the mage's bare shoulder when he was finished. "...don't talk like that. About this being our last night together. I've told you, I will convince your father to take me with you tomorrow morning."

"I don't know how. I can convince Ashura to spoil me rotten and give me anything I want, but there seems to be something on his mind. If it wasn't for Yuui, things would be different."

"I know. That's why I need to convince your father to take me tomorrow."

"But what if you don't?" Fai asked, worry in his eyes. Kurogane took him in his arms and started to trail kisses along the black, phoenix tattoo on Fai's back. "Oh... Kuro-wan... that feels good."

"You know, I feel torn up about hitting you."

"No, it was a spell that made you do it, and I don't hold you accountable at all."

"But the way you cringed after, it hurt me to see you cower from me. I never want to see you flinch from my hand ever again," Kurogane said.

Fai turned and took one of Kurogane's wrists in his hands. "And I never will. I trust you implicitly."

"That means the world to me. For you to give me your trust is worth as much to me as your love. I know how sparingly you grant it."

Fai waved at his bruised jaw and said, "This is Fei-Wang's fault, not yours."

"But if I was a stronger man, I would have never struck you," Kurogane said with heavy remorse.

"And if I was a better mage, I could have freed us from those spells. It could go on and on. Let's just leave it at what it was." Fai placed his cheek in the palm of Kurogane's hand he was holding by the wrist. "Let's enjoy each other for the next few hours. It could be our last.

"Also, keep in mind, you can't just think of Ashura as my father. I also need you to remember he's also my king, and I am his subject. What's going on between us just isn't setting well with him as both father and king. Even if I was over thirty years old, I'm still under his will, because I'm a citizen of Celes. If he orders me, I must obey."

"And since when have you been the obedient sort? As son or subject?" Kurogane dryly teased, and then he grew serious. "Does your gratitude and loyalty to him run that deep?"

Fai gave him a smile. "There is also Yuui in the mix. I've got to obey Ashura for his sake." Kurogane frowned and crossed his arms. "Aww... come on, Kuro-grumpy. I'll tell you what. You order me around, and I'll be an obedient, little bed partner. All you have to do is say what you want, and your mage will do it to you."

"What kind of game is this?"

"Well, you haven't swatted my backside in while. I figured you may want to give me something to remember you by," Fai said, draping himself over Kurogane's lap, belly down. Fai's bare feet gently kicked in the air. Kurogane could now get a good view of the harsh, black phoenix binding on that soft, creamy skin.

"If I'm doling out punishments, it'll be a punishment, not reward for a bratty, pampered snot."

"Oh... bratty, pampered snot is new," Fai said, wriggling around on Kurogane's lap. "I kind of like it."

"Would you stop already?"

"Not until I get what I want."

"Which is?"

"The best, mind-blowing sex we've ever had, so you have your work cut out for you. After all, I've always been so happy with Kuro-pon's performance."

"You're very vexing. I'm tempted to lock you out of our room and make you sleep in the hallway."

"And I would only wail to your mother and tell her how her son was a big, mean bully, and not doing his duty by refusing to satisfy me in bed."

Kurogane would be truly mortified if he thought Fai would really do that, but he knew teasing when he saw it. The ninja called the bluff, "Fine. Go to Mother. She'd only send you back. She likes me more than you."

"Not fair! Lady Kuro-mama-sama likes me more. She thinks you're too cranky!"

"Cranky! I'll show you," Kurogane said, swatting the mage's backside firmly. Fai moaned in pleasure and stopped wriggling around. "Now I've got your attention," Kurogane gloated, knowing exactly how to tame the bratty mage after months of sharing a bed.

"Yes, Kuro-rin, I'll be a good boy, unless you decide to stop punishing me," Fai taunted.

Kurogane swatted his backside two more times, with firm, but not harmful, smacks. Kurogane could feel Fai starting to get aroused. Fai started rubbing himself against Kurogane's right thigh. He decided to come up with a little punishment for Fai. He held Fai's hips still and chuckled when the mage started to whimper.

"Hold still," Kurogane ordered.

"But I don't want to."

"You have to. You said you'd be obedient."

"And you know what a liar I am," Fai said, struggling to get satisfaction. Kurogane reach over and got a jar of ointment he kept on the low table by his bed. He slipped his now slick fingers up Fai's hadajuban and the mage grew still.

"So punishment it is," Kurogane said, gently slipping a finger inside of Fai. At first, Fai tensed and then relaxed across Kurogane's lap.

"And I've been so very bad. I think I deserve more punishment," Fai said.

"Patience, I don't want to rush this," Kurogane said. "I'll make this memorable for you."

"Trust me, I'll never forget this," Fai said, as Kurogane proceeded to loosen Fai up. Kurogane finally knew Fai was prepared for him, so he laid the mage on the futon and gave him a long, lingering kiss. The ninja pulled away Fai's hadajuban and shrugged off his own, red yakata.

He descended on his mage, no words exchanged. They move together and achieve satisfaction, Fai first, then Kurogane. They collapsed on the futon in a tangle of limbs, both sweat laden.

"Thanks for the going away gift, Kuro-wa."

"I told you, I'll follow you to Celes. I'll work hard and convince your father."

Fai didn't say anything. He just snuggled closer, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the Suwa family hosted breakfast for Ashura and Fai. The breakfast was polite, but quiet. After they were finished, King Ashura turned to Lord Suwa and asked for him to have servants take Fai's things to the courtyard.

That's when Kurogane asked, "King Ashura, have you thought about my petition to escort Fai back to Celes so I can be of service finding his twin?"

"Yes, I have." King Ashura stood, a placid smile on his face. He yanked Fai up by the elbow. Fai's expression turned to shock. "You will not be coming with us. I have thought it over. Not only have you molested my child, but you are too much of a distraction. Come on, Fai. Time to leave."

"No, Father! Please, please let Kurogane come with us," Fai begged, trying to tug himself out of Ashura's vice-like grip. Ashura's hand clenched tighter, making Fai wince.

"You know, I've have been very indulgent with you in the past, and I told you I was going to correct that."

"Please, King Ashura, I ask that you take me with you. I have nothing but good intentions towards your son. Let me fulfill my promise to him and to you. Let me stay by his side and protect him."

"I can't allow it," Ashura said, dragging Fai out the door.

"Fai," Lady Suwa called out and ran after them. Kurogane and Lord Suwa chased after them, too.

King Ashura stopped by Fai's trunks and tossed the white, fluffy coat at Fai. "Bundle up, my son. It's High Winter, after all." Fai's bottom lip quivered and he didn't comply. "I said for you to put on your coat. Now, Fai, before I get vexed."

He slowly pulled it on and took up his staff and rested his forehead on it, looking as if he were fighting back tears. Kurogane said, "Wait, ice king. At least allow me to give him something."

"Please hurry. I wish to leave quickly to spare Fai a protracted and unpleasant goodbye," Ashura said. Kurogane ran to his room; he grabbed up his grandfather's bow and quiver he'd loaned Fai. He hurried back with it and handed it to Fai.

"But, Kuro-tan, this was your grandfather's. You told me to return it when I left."

"It's yours now. My grandfather was a lot like me. I think you would have grated on his last nerve, but you would have won him over in the end."

Fai lunged at Kurogane and hugged him fiercely. Kurogane pressed a hasty, desperate, deep kiss on his mage, heedless of who was watching. Ashura wrenched Fai from his arms and then lofted his staff. "You've now said your farewells."

"Fai, remember what my son and I have told you," Lord Suwa reminded Fai.

"I will," Fai said, choking back his pain. He reached out for Kurogane's hand. He held it tightly as Ashura started tracing green runes with the casting tip of his staff.

"You're still mine. Not until the last damn second am I letting you go," Kurogane said, fiercely clutching Fai's hand in both of his.

"Don't let me go, Kurogane," Fai shouted as the magical wind picked around them. Ashura then closed the rune circle. He yanked Fai's hand away from Kurogane's as the rune circle came to life and and started closing in on them. "Kurogane!" Fai shouted. Ashura grabbed him around the waist; Fai thrashed violently.

"Fai!" Kurogane about charged into the casting circle, but his father kept him firmly restrained. The circle closed in and a loud rush of wind hit them when Ashura, Fai, and his things disappeared. "Fai!"

Lord Suwa gripped his son's shoulders and gave him a firm look. "He's gone, son."

Lord Suwa's heart sank at seeing the pain in Kurogane's eyes. Lady Suwa came up and rubbed Kurogane's arm. "Have faith in your mage. He'll make his way back to you, if he can."

Lord Suwa said, "Let's just pray he protects himself."

"I'll never forgive myself if harm comes to him," Kurogane whispered.

"Come, let's have some tea," Lord Suwa said.

Kurogane sank to the ground and shook his head, trying hard to swallow. "Please let me be alone for a few moments."

Lord Suwa didn't move, at first, until his wife tugged him to the main compound. Kurogane slumped forward. "Please, Fai, come back to me. I'll wait for you."

* * *

Once again, Zellen couldn't help but wonder why Yuui seemed a little off this morning. He was so quiet, didn't eat breakfast, and wouldn't meet his eyes. He pulled him aside when Boris was getting cleaned up and dressed in the hamam. They were still waiting on Drysi to sneak to the annex so she could scry.

"Spill it. What's got you so uptight? We're close to getting Fai back and then you can medicate the king."

"I know. I'm just a little distracted."

"Distracted? Is Boris picking on you?" Zellen scowled. Then he grew really furious at seeing Yuui's skin turn red. No doubt Boris was being a big bully and calling him that ridiculous and cruel honorific. After all, Yuui was someone totally embarrassed at even being addressed as 'Master Yuui', let alone anything else.

"Not really."

"But it has something to do with Boris?" Yuui looked around and nodded once he'd made sure they were still alone. Zellen then asked, "Is it his mind? Is it starting to go?" Yuui shook his head. "I'm not a telepath, you have to tell me what rotten thing he's done."

Yuui leaned close and whispered in a stammer, "The last two nights... we've spent... you know... together."

Zellen felt utterly gob-smacked when it dawned on him what Yuui implied. He could believe Fai would do something this foolish, but not Yuui. Zellen gripped Yuui's shoulders and shook his friend hard enough to rattle teeth. "Are you out of your ever-loving mind!"

"I know it's probably a bad idea."

"Let me start listing the reasons. One, he's a bit older than you. Two, he's a wanted criminal. Three, he's a disgraced mage. Four, your father will skin you alive. And that's after he has Boris castrated, horse whipped, and boiled in oil like he promised Fai's potential suitors. Well, he'll probably get worse, because it's you and not Fai. And Five, and the really big one, he's a filthy reanimator!"

Boris cleared his throat as he entered the room. "Said 'filthy reanimator' is within earshot." Zellen blushed horribly and let Yuui's shoulders go. Boris didn't acknowledged them further, just walked over to the sofa and slumped over, elbows on knees.

Before Zellen could castigate the ex-governor for bedding his best friend with a weak constitution, Drysi slipped in with a vial of the potion to suppress her psychometry. "Sergei is looking for you. He's almost ready to leave for Agryz. Did you find it, Yuui?"

Yuui just nodded, and sat on the sofa beside Boris. Drysi gulped the potion and yanked off her gloves. After it took effect, she touched Yuui's forehead. Moments later, she touched Boris'.

She backed away after the task was done. Boris stood. "Since the king still hasn't shown, it's time we go."

"Wait a minute! You think I'm going to trust you with Yuui? Now that I know what you are? And what you did with him?" Zellen snapped.

Boris' jaw clenched. "It's not like you have a choice."

"Please, Zellen, he is trustworthy. He'll take care of me," Yuui insisted. Zellen was torn. It was always up to him to look after Yuui when Fai or Ashura weren't around. Yuui's family put a great deal of trust in him to protect Yuui, and he took the responsibility seriously.

"Zellen, please let Yuui go with Boris. He has no ill intent towards Yuui, I could tell that when scrying. He also actually has a fighting chance at catching King Ashura," Drysi said.

Zellen crossed his arms and nodded. "Fine. I'll be in Agryz for the next two weeks. Send word the minute you get back and King Ashura is secure."

"I promise," Yuui said. He and Boris got their staves and coats. Boris went outside the minute his things were together. Zellen was surprised to see tears spring to Yuui's eyes. That's when Zellen asked, with heavy trepidation, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Yuui only nodded and swiped away his tears. "It hurts so much, but I can't resist him. He is good for me, in spite of his flaw... the necromancy. He has so much he gives me, and he protects me, and all the things I'm not good at, he is. But also, I give him something to hope for. I need him right now. Please understand, Zel. Disapprove all you want, but I feel drawn to him, and it won't change."

Zellen felt as if he had just gotten a blow to his chest. Yuui had no idea what he was getting into. And then that's when he felt his wife take his hand, skin meeting skin. He gripped her hand back and chided himself. "I'm certainly the last one who should dictate who you fall in love with, but please be as careful as you can. Be aware of the dangers you'll face."

"I am," Yuui said solemnly. Yuui put on on his coat. "Thanks, you two. I'll send word as soon as possible."

With that, he left for the front of the annex where Boris waited. The wind howled and the snow drifts were high. Boris said, "No casting until we find him. Understood?"

Yuui nodded and pulled his hood over his head. Boris lofted his casting tip and traced several, spidery purple runes in the frigid, dark air. Yuui clutched his staff tight. As Boris' magic closed around them, Yuui felt King Ashura cast. It was a giant spell.

Darkness encircled them, and suddenly, they had a few inch drop onto green grass. High heat assaulted Yuui as he looked around the dawn light to get his barrings. Then he saw one of the two people from Nihongo he knew: Kurogane. He was kneeling in what appeared to be a courtyard, looking extremely sorrowful.

To be continued.


	49. Chapter 49

Part Forty-Nine:

Kurogane was jolted from his misery when he saw Fai and another person appear as purple magic faded. Fai ran towards Kurogane, shouting in his sing-songy, native language.

Kurogane bolted to his feet and grabbed Fai's upper arms. "What are you doing back here, Fai?"

The blond mage shook his head and pulled away from Kurogane. Fai smacked his own chest a couple of times and said, "Yuui."

"You're Yuui?" Kurogane asked, now noticing there was no bruise on the pale jaw.

The blond nodded and pointed at how own face. "Yuui!" Then the mage said something with with Fai's name.

"I don't understand you," Kurogane said, frowning.

The man with wavy, brown hair and good build stepped forward and traced purple runes in the air. The runes surrounded him and Yuui. Then the man said, "That allows us to understand him, Yuui."

"Wait a minute. Purple magic!" Kurogane wrapped his hand around Ginryuu's hilt. "You're the reanimator that kidnapped him! Surrender, now!"

"Great, my reputation is now sullied in three different realm. And besides, if you must know, the truth is Yuui, more or less, kidnapped me," Boris said, getting in a defensive posture with his staff in case Kurogane drew his sword.

"Whatever you've been told, it's all lies, Kurogane," Yuui said.

"My parents and I figured something wasn't right. Come with me," Kurogane said, leading them into the main house's tea room.

His mother jumped up and ran at Yuui. She hugged him tightly. Yuui was flabbergasted. "Mage! You've came back to us!"

"No, Mother, this the brother of my mage."

She parted from him instantly, gave a quick bow. "My apologies, brother of the mage."

"And who else is with you, brother of the mage?" Lord Suwa asked, looking very suspicious at the tall reanimator.

"This is the reanimator of Celes," Kurogane said, answering for Yuui.

"Please don't call him that!" Yuui pleaded. "He's not evil."

"We don't refer to people by their names, but by what they are mostly known for to us. To us, it's neutral to call him that because we don't have that as a taboo, but it is a major, punishable crime," Kurogane explained it to Yuui about Nihongo forms of address close to what he had explained to Fai a year ago.

"It's okay, Yuui. It is what I am," Boris said.

"So what brings you all this way?" Lord Suwa asked.

"You have to understand, my father went mad about six months ago. I found a cure for him, but he ran from me. I enlisted Boris' help to track him down because he was a combat mage, and I can't manage my father alone. Ashura wants Fai to kill him. He is planning to force Fai into a fight, but Fai would never do it."

"Unless you were in danger," Boris pointed out. "That's why he was holding us prisoner."

Yuui shook his head. "No, not that."

Boris snorted. "Loftiness, see what's in front of you. Don't lose focus."

"That explains what you saw on the ice king's aura, Mother," Kurogane said, ignoring the the reanimator's rude tone towards Fai's twin. He felt there was something deeper there he shouldn't interfere in.

"Ice king? Why call him that?" Yuui asked.

"Our respectful name for your father," Lord Suwa answered.

"Anyway, tell me where Master Fai is so I can take down the king before he does some real damage," Boris demanded. Good warriors were always placid before a fight, and Kurogane could see by the man's posture that this man was a certainly a warrior.

"He left. Just minutes ago. He flatly refused to let Kurogane's mage stay with him. He forced Fai to leave," Lord Suwa said.

Yuui looked stunned. "Stay with him? Kurogane's mage? So what I sensed a year ago... the feelings between you both? It has become more?"

"Yes. Your brother and I are together,"Kurogane broke the news, not wanting to beat around the bush.

Yuui then shook his head, in what Kurogane interpreted as distress. "Then Boris and I will head back to Celes immediately, to head him off."

"You're taking me with you. I swore to protect Fai for the rest of my life, and that's what I intend to do." He turned to Lord Suwa, but his father held up his hand.

"Don't ask, just go. You're your own man, now. I expect you to act with integrity towards your loved ones and fulfill your vows so you won't bring dishonor to Suwa. Bring your mage back when he's ready," Lord Suwa said.

"You'll have my blessings and prayers, Son," Lady Suwa said.

Yuui looked at Boris in askance. Boris shrugged. "The more, the merrier. I can spot a good warrior from a mile a way, and I can tell, he is one. Ashura's not going to exactly be easy to take down. especially with how much blood he's taken. We can get him to burn it off in a protracted fight." Boris turned to Kurogane. "How about partnering with me to get His Loftiness' duplicate back?"

Kurogane sized the man up. He carried himself in a disciplined, wary way, too. That would indicate more than a warrior. "You're a soldier?"

"Former soldier. If my taint doesn't bother you, we can protect the twins and get King Ashura the help he needs. That's my intention." Kurogane didn't sense any of the bad will King Ashura claimed the man had. The man seemed to have enough problems to crush most people, but his intentions were pure.

"It's a deal," Kurogane said. "We need to make a plan. Fighting magic is difficult; you should know that."

"Do I ever," Boris said dryly. "How about we go back to Celes and have Yuui cast a spell? Either his father or brother will come towards us. We'll wait to ambush them. You see, King Ashura doesn't know we've escaped. He'll be expecting to use us. If we pop up again on Celes outside of Luval, I'm counting he'll come right for us."

"Good plan. Let's go."

"It's High Winter, Kurogane. You'll need much better clothing than that," Yuui pointed out.

"Yeah, your brother brought back the coat he loaned me on Celes. I never thought I'd need it again. I just kept it as something to show off how cold your world was. Hold on." Kurogane went and got appropriately dressed in the giant, fluffy, sable coat and rejoined Yuui, Boris, and his parents in the courtyard. "Take care, Mother and Father. I'll be back with my mage very soon."

"We know you will. If you say something, you do it. You're a man of honor we're proud of," Lord Suwa said. He nodded to his father in acknowledgement of the high praise. The reanimator started tracing purple runes in the air in a wide circle. Kurogane found the Celian script artful as it closed around them. Once again, Kurogane found himself knee deep in snow in the middle of the day with dim light in the sky.

He found this to be a cursed place, but it was the place his love came from, and it was a place Fai loved. He saw it through new eyes from what he'd used a year ago. There was a savage, wanton beauty about this place, and wanton could certain label Fai, from time to time. Fai was something he'd learned he didn't want to totally tame and break his spirit, but he was a force of nature Kurogane could direct through struggles.

Kurogane caught sight of something Fai had called a fire tower. It looked old and abandoned. The ninja pointed to it. "Is that where we're to make base?"

"Yes, we can't last out here too long. It's Captain Demetri's fire tower. He's now passed away," Boris answered. Yuui reached over and placed a gloved hand on the man's shoulder, but it was rebuffed.

"Yeah, I've been there and met the old man. He and Fai didn't mix right," Kurogane explained as they trudged towards the tower.

"Captain Demitri wasn't the indulgent sort. He was a plain soldier, first and foremost. Not a baby sitter," Boris explained. "He taught me so many invaluable things, not just soldiering, but also about character."

The three of them went to the tower and Boris found a key hidden in a nearby tree. They went in and slammed the door against the cold.

Kurogane said, "Alright. We have to figure out where we set up the trap. We could get him near that forest."

"Good idea. We could have Yuui cast and either of us hide on either of side," Boris recommended. The ex-governor then looked at Yuui with narrowed eyes. "I don't want to put him in danger, though."

Those two exchanged a smoldering, passionate stare down. The ninja stayed out of wondering what kind stupidity these two were engaged in.

Yuui insisted, "Listen, we have to do this. There is no other way. I'll cast a spell and attract them to my spot. Then you two will handle the rest. The only thing I'll do is make sure Fai is safe. Agreed?" Both nodded, Boris reluctantly. In spite of that, Yuui said, "We'll make this happen."

* * *

Fai sobbed hysterically as they reappeared in his and Yuui's shared bedroom with dark blue trim and brass trinkets. Ashura gently shoved Fai towards his unused bed and let him wail for a while, belly down, clutching his plump pillows. When Fai got his tears under control, he looked around the room. It seemed cold and sterile. If Yuui hadn't been here for months, of course it would, but for some reason he shivered at the void.

Ashura sat by Fai on his bed and started rubbing his back in lazy circles. It was how the ruler had always calmed Fai when he was frustrated or disappointed. King Ashura adopted a gentle, comforting tone as he said, "Hush now, Fai. You're back where you belong, with your father. What would you like me to get you as a homecoming gift? Name any object in all of Celes, and it'll be yours. I know you talked of a horse."

"I don't want a horse! I never want to hear about a horse offered as a gift! One was given to Kurogane and I resented it," Fai said in petulant anger.

"Fine then, name anything and I'll get it for you," Ashura said.

Fai felt Ashura's hand pressing firmer and seeming to get warmer. He realized his phoenix binding was starting to slowly burn. King Ashura was asserting control over it once again, amping the power back up to the original setting.

"Please stop that," Fai begged and tried to squirm away from Ashura. "My power is too great, now, to be contained at that level."

Ashura leaned over and whispered in his ear, pushing Fai firmly into the mattress, "You will wear my mark at what level I dictate until I can trust you to not flee my realm. Now, take off your clothes so I can finish the spell."

Fai lay unmoving, a heavy sense of dread filling his heart. Why would Ashura do this to him? Not only that, the last part was the most painful part of the spell. Fai shook his head, not wanting to endure that again. "Please don't do this to me. I can't take it."

"You will endure it because you are my subject and I desire it as your king. You will also endure it because you are my son and I have dominion over you. Now take off your clothes before I have servants come and force you to comply."

Fai felt stinging tears come to his eyes at the prospect of Ashura causing that kind of pain once again. The first time, it had scorched him and made him weep for days. After all, the phoenix was a bird that burned. All Yuui could do was hold him and share the pain with his empathy to lighten the burden.

In spite of the pain, Fai adored his phoenix tattoo highly, because it showed the one time Ashura seriously imposed loving boundaries on him and imposed discipline. No matter what, he wanted to keep the marking for the rest of his life as proof of his father's love.

Yes, there was a part of him that longed for pain, but only lightly and only when shared with Kurogane, who he trusted implicitly to only give him a few playful stings. He knew he had outgrown what he needed and wanted, discipline-wise, from Ashura; Nihongo had matured him. That was another reason he froze and refused to unquestioningly obey.

"Are you going to obey me, my brash one?" he asked before pressing a soft kiss to Fai's temple.

Fai's stomach clenched tightly. "Please, if you love me, Ashura, you won't force this on me."

"It's because I love you that I will force this on you. Now, do as I ask," Ashura insisted with a feather-light caress to Fai's cheek before standing beside Fai's bed. "Otherwise, I'll have to impose one on Yuui when I catch him. You see, I fear Boris might take him back to Valeria and hide him from me, and well... I can't let that happen."

"No! Please don't do that to him. I'll let you do it to me. I just beg you; don't give him one, too. He'd never recover from it."

Ashura gave him the most pleasant smile. "You're always so quick to lay out your flesh, heart, and integrity all for the sake of my meek, little one."

Fai stood and took off his coats and outer layers of clothing with trembling hands. He wondered why Ashura was referring to them once again by their childhood nicknames. It made no sense. He got to his last layer, a hadajuban, and started to make one more plea. "Father, if I ask you to not do this any further as my homecoming gift, would you do it?"

"No, I said I'd give you anything, which means objects. I can't risk your high spirits leading you into doing something rash like running back into Kurogane's arms. Now lay on your bed, Fai. I will finish this spell whether you want it or not. Do it before I summon my servants to assist."

Fai was shaking badly, but he submitted to Ashura, too terrified of the idea of Yuui enduring this punishment. As he pushed the hadajuban down to his hips, his mind went back to the night before he left for Nihongo when Ashura lessened the level of the phoenix binding. It was a warm, tender moment when Ashura and he lay side-by-side on Ashura's bed, and his hand on Fai's skin created a cool, calm, safe feeling.

He had cuddled with Ashura for a while, as if he were a small child again, and Ashura, always being indulgent, had held him close for several hours, murmuring endearments and giving encouraging strokes to his back. And then, Ashura had whispered his insistence he had only given the binding out of love. Fai felt swirling, confusing emotions.

He braced himself as Ashura laid his hand in between his shoulder blades. There was a gentle warming that climbed, little-by-little. Eventually, Ashura's hand tracing across his bare back started searing. Fai clamped his teeth down on one of his pillows to keep from crying out, and then the real pain started. It was a blinding agony. He felt as though his skin and muscles were being scalded off his bones where the tattoo lay on his upper arms and back.

"Please, Father, stop! It hurts! It's burning me!" Fai's fist balled up around the comforter on his bed to keep from fighting his father off. He had to endure this, or else Yuui would. Ashura's fingers were feather-light as the traced from his shoulder blades to his lower back. Ashura's magic was more powerful than Fai had felt the first time. It was overwhelming.

The man ignored his pleas, and Fai's mind went blank to everything except his painful skin. Sweat beaded on his skin and so many tears fell from eyes. He reached in his mind for something comforting, something to give him hope. The idea of seeing Kurogane again was the only encouragement he had, but even that was crushed, because now he wouldn't be able to travel through realms.

Finally, the burn eased off, little-by-little. He groaned, and was unable to rise from his bed. Ashura was laying with him, holding him while sweetly playing with his soft, blond hair. His father buried his head in Fai's hair. The king gave Fai tender caresses against his hot back and murmured gentle apologies and sweet endearments. It all felt hollow, because his father had done it against his will. There was such a shame that came creeping into his awareness.

"Now that unpleasantness is over. Dry your tears, Fai. We'll go find Yuui, now." Ashura stood and pulled Fai with him. "Get dressed. There is something I have to show you, first."

Fai quickly pulled on his clothes, coats and all, not meeting Ashura's gaze. He picked up his staff off of his traveling trunks, clutching it tightly.

Ashura gave him a gentle smile, but there was a frostiness under it that Fai had never seen directed at him. He lowered his face, terrified at Ashura's wrath. "Father, are you still angry at me? Over what happened to Yuui because of me?"

"I've forgiven you for that."

"Then you're angry that I fell in love with Kurogane?''

"I am angry at that, but I place the blame on Kurogane. He's older and should have known better," Ashura said. Fai bit his bottom lip to keep from annoying Ashura further with questions. He was trying to keep his mind off the pain on his back as he followed the ruler. "You know, Fai, I'm trying to keep you from making the same type of mistake you did a year ago. You love your twin and would do anything for him?"

"Yes, sir," Fai said, wondering why Ashura would ask such a thing.

Ashura led them through the hallways. Ashura strode through the main throne room. His subjects rose and breathed in excitement, Master Fai, or was it Yuui, was finally home, but where was the other twin? They kept their heads lowered, not allowed to address the king without first being addressed.

Ashura paused and turned to Mayor Dayken. "I'll need you to continue monitoring things for me for a little while longer. You still have that sealed letter?"

Dayken nodded his head. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"What is printed on the envelope still stands. At Solstices, if I'm not back, you are to open it."

"But you're back from Nihongo Country, Majesty. I thought I was to destroy the letter upon your return."

"Yes, but Yuui isn't back yet. Fai and I will go seek him. Once we return with him, then the letter is to be destroyed."

Dayken gave him a bow, but Fai could tell the man was just as baffled as he was. Dayken said, "As soon as you retrieve Master Yuui from Nihongo, too, I will." Fai kept shock off his face. Why in all of Celes would the man be under the impression Yuui was with him in Nihongo? It made no sense. "Come, Fai. There is a task for you at hand."

Fai followed King Ashura on the long walk to the north tower. They climbed to the very top. Each step caused more pain on Fai's back. His mind drifted to the moment he first saw the ruler. He and Yuui were clinging to each other and wailing. Their magic was out of control as it tried to lash out and get them out of the pit and away from the corpses.

Fai was doing his best to cover Yuui's eyes so he didn't have to look at their grandfather's dying body. It had the man's sword lodged in his throat, and it had panicked Fai when blood had splattered on him. He had kept most of it off Yuui. Both were dirty, starving, and injured. If it were just him, Fai would want to give up, but he to continued on for Yuui.

That's when he came. Fai could tell he was full of magical power, very strong power. The raven haired man was at the edge of the pit. He knelt down and held out his arms to them. "Walk towards me!"

"I can't! My brother is too sick!"

"Then stay put." The man stood and traced some glowing, green lines in the air. The man disappeared and then reappeared above Fai and Yuui's heads. The man snatched them quickly and held them tight. He grimaced in pain and started shaking as the spell reversed it self and placed them at the edge of the pit.

Fai raised his dizzy head and noticed Yuui was out cold. The man fell backwards but didn't let them go. He held them tightly. There were people calling 'Majesty! Majesty!' as they came rushing towards them. A man dressed in a huge, white coat knelt by them and asked, "Majesty! Did you just come from the pit?"

"Yes," the man said, gasping for air. "I used a very tricky teleport skill and then reversed it at the same moment. I won't be doing that again any time soon."

"But, why? The pit could have trapped you. You'd be doomed the rest of your life. Why, sir?"

"Because of them," the raven haired man said, adjusting the twins in his arms and sitting up with them on his lap. He then turned the kindest smile towards Fai and asked, "What's your name, little one?" Fai couldn't help but cry and snuggled closer to the man. "There, there. Let me look over your brother."

Fai tucked himself into the edge of the man's fur-line cloak. The man held a hand over Yuui's forehead. There was a green glow that created a tingle in Fai's stomach. "You made my stomach feel funny. Just like Yuui does when he does magic."

The man turned to Fai, looking confused. "That can't be. We aren't family, little one."

More men surrounded them. They were quickly whisked away to an icy land to live in a fine castle with their new father: King Ashura.

Now, he was following Ashura into something unknown, and for the only time since that moment, he felt afraid of his father. "So, Majesty, why did Mayor Dayken think Yuui was with me?"

"Because I told everyone that to protect Yuui's reputation."

"So we're here at your scrying pool? Are you going to try to scry Yuui's whereabouts?"

"You don't feel ill? As if your being magically repelled?" Ashura asked, looking disquieted. "My spell has been broken," he then murmured and walked to the pool. Fai walked over to see what was causing Ashura so much grief that he was clutching his staff in a white knuckled grip. At the bottom of the pool was a mound of shattered glass. "How did my meek one escape me?"

"Escape? I thought you said Governor Boris broke them out and they were on the run already," Fai said. His mouth suddenly got dry and he started thinking of ways to put distance between himself and Ashura.

"I'm afraid that was all a lie to get you back here. Yuui, I thought, along with Boris, had been secure down here. It seems, somehow, they escaped my best efforts. I hope they run into some constables. I put a Dead or Alive order on Boris, and the constables aren't predisposed to fetch him back to me in one piece."

"But if Yuui is with him, he could get accidentally hurt," Fai said, horrified Ashura hadn't thought of that.

"Yuui is under my dominion, everyone knows that. They won't harm him."

"But you would risk Yuui's life?" Fai shouted out, suddenly anger bursting forth inside of him. His father had something wrong with him, and he could accept that now. He regretted not trusting Kurogane and his parents. Now that could have some dire consequences. "Why, Ashura? What's happened since I've been away? I know something is going on."

"Do you love the people of Celes?"

"Of course! More than anything."

"Would you do anything to protect them? Including, killing a monster?"

Fai's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of King Ashura. "What monster would that be?"

King Ashura gave him a serene smile and said, "Me."

Fai's revulsion at that one word threatened to knock him to the floor.

To be continued.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Have a nice overload of codependency in this chapter.

Part Fifty:

After getting a fire going in the fire tower and making it generally habitable, Kurogane and Boris went to go scout the woods nearby. They found a stand of trees close by the clearing for the fire tower. He watched Boris open the palm of his hand and a plume of purple fire burst forth. Then the flame divided into about twenty, smaller, purple plumes and arranged themselves in a strange lopsided circle at various points from the center.

"What's that?" Kurogane asked. He'd never seen Fai cast anything at all like it.

"It's called Summoner's Fire, but let's keep it between ourselves. His Loftiness wouldn't be pleased to know I used such a tool," Boris said. He closed his hand and the fire vanished as more snow flakes came down. "Let's just call what I did a last resort plan if King Ashura proves too tricky. I'll be able to slow him down with what I know, now."

Kurogane wasn't sure what he was talking about, and was about to ask for details, but Yuui jogged up to them. "Are you both ready?"

"Sure. Let's do this," Kurogane said. "The sooner I have my mage back, the happier I'll be."

"Yours? Fai...?" Yuui asked, looking disquieted. "I'm not used to... sharing... Fai. I'm not used to the notion of him having anyone else in his life that could be... closer than me."

Kurogane felt a surge of pity for Yuui. He looked closely at the sad, lost, blond mage. Yes, he wore Fai's face, a perfect copy of Kurogane's beloved on the outside. But there was one thing he knew for sure after being with Yuui for a couple of hours: he was certainly in love with Fai, and Fai only. Kurogane's attraction wasn't just skin deep. He certainly felt different towards this person wearing his lover's face.

Yes, he'd defend Yuui until his last breath, no questions asked, but it would all be for Fai's sake, and Kurogane was always taught to defend the weak at all costs, anyway. He never had to do that, really, with Fai. Fai was not a weak person; he only used that appearance to deceive enemies into underestimating him, like he did with Cousin Ran. He could always take care of himself, and that was one of the things he loved about Fai.

He couldn't see any fight in this twin. He seem afraid of his own shadow, and he seemed to hide behind people. If Boris wasn't here, he'd be sure Yuui would try to hide behind him. That was fine. Kurogane had broad shoulders, but the reality of the damage Fai had done to his twin really struck him. Kurogane now confirmed he was right, whether it was on purpose or not, Fai had effectively emotionally crippled Yuui.

He knew Fai thought it was for Yuui's good, but Fai didn't realize the bad intention he subconsciously held. It would have been better for Yuui if he'd known what his grandfather had done to him and could deal with it on his own and become strong. But no, Fai wanted to be in control of Yuui because he felt guilty, and it made him feel as if he had a sense of control if he could baby and defend Yuui. Kurogane was amazed that all of his insight about Fai was confirmed by spending a short time with Yuui.

Boris seemed to share some similar opinions to Kurogane, but they had some different thoughts about the the twins. Boris seemed energized and encouraged by trying to eliminate Yuui's weakness. He seemed to find purpose in forcing Yuui to live a real life and not just live in Fai and Ashura's shadows. He admired Boris for his patience in putting up with Yuui. Kurogane knew he wouldn't want to manage Yuui at all.

Kurogane took a deep breath and decided to lay out his case so there wouldn't be any mistrust when the battle stared. "Listen, if it helps any, I love your brother with my whole heart and want to spend the rest of my life making him happy. I need him by my side, and I won't stop until that happens. In my society, it's very taboo to take a male lover, but I care about him more. I'm willing to risk a great deal for him, and so are my parents, who I respect and love.

"I know he cares about you as if you are a piece of his flesh, spirit, and soul. I give you respect because of the status he gives you, but there comes a time both of you need to find another to be with. I found your brother and claimed him as my mate; you need to find someone too. Someone that'll make you into a whole person."

Yuui crumpled onto the snowy bank by some ash trees and started sobbing hysterically. Boris took a deep breath and crouched by Yuui. "What he said is true. If you want Fai to be happy, you'll let him go."

"I can't! Who will be with me? I hate you, Kurogane! You want to take him from me, and I hate you for it! I'll never forgive you if you take him from me! I'll hate you till the day I die!" Yuui said through heavy, panicked breathing as he collapsed in the snow.

Yuui was now sobbing in a quivering mass of goo. Kurogane found the behavior childish, to be charitable. He found himself getting angry at Fai for it. This "hissy fit" wasn't Yuui's fault, it was what he'd been twisted into by his own twin and father.

How Fai could have done something like this to someone he supposedly loved was horrible in Kurogane's estimation. He intended to take Fai to task about this and get it squared before he even contemplated taking Fai back to Nihongo. It would shatter this frail creature at his feet wearing Fai's face if things weren't handled right.

"Get up, you little thumb-sucker! Start acting like a man, for goddess' sake! Wipe that snot up and get to your feet, now! You want Fai dead? You sure are acting like it! Grow a pair and get through this. I'm not going anywhere until Fai is back and your father is healed, so get over your spoiled brat act! Your tears won't guilt Kurogane or me into anything!" Boris shouted at the little ball of trembling goo.

Kurogane thought for sure Yuui was going to blubbered more, have a nervous breakdown, and bury himself in the snow like a six year old after that tongue lashing. Instead, Yuui swiped his face with a fluffy, white sleeve and looked at Boris, stunned, as if the man had slapped him.

"You won't leave me?"

"Not until your family is restored. Then, you'll never see me again." Boris stood and held his hand down to Yuui. Yuui took it and the man hoisted him up. "Apologize to Kurogane. You didn't mean it, and you'll regret hurting someone your brother wants to be with."

Yuui turned to Kurogane, shamefaced, and said in a whisper barely above the whipping wind around them, "I'm so sorry... but I need Fai."

"No! You need to learn to be your own man," Boris said. "You're holding Fai back, like he's holding you back."

"True that," Kurogane scoffed. "Listen. I'm not apologizing for loving Fai. I didn't to my parents or anyone else in my realm, I'm certainly not apologizing to you... what'd you call him? The thumb-sucker?... ha... kind of like that... I certainly won't apologize to the thumb-sucking mage for loving his twin. You'll just have to deal with me. Learn it," Kurogane said, glad Boris saw the same codependency and knew that bellowing at Yuui got him into hand for some reason.

Yuui finally nodded and said, "I am truly sorry, Kurogane. I'm not accepting the idea, yet, because I want him to stay in Celes, but I promise to talk to him."

"What we need to work on now is getting your father here and then healed. All this shit is a distraction, so man up. Now," Boris growled. Yuui seemed to take his direction, and Kurogane shook his head. Yuui seemed to be replacing one guardian for another. He wasn't sure it was wise, but it would do for now.

"Are you both ready?" Yuui asked, getting a hold of himself and lofting his staff. Both nodded. "Okay, this should get their attention."

He traced several blue runes in the air and swung the topper of his staff at a dormant tree. The blue magic infused the tree and rejuvenated it quickly. In the dead of winter there now stood a lush, green tree with fresh, red fruit. The bark re-knitted into a thick brown rather than a sickly, cracked gray.

Kurogane was impressed, all he'd ever seen Fai do was blow up trees. He glanced over and saw Boris had a look of approval. "That was a tricky feat during High Winter," Boris confirmed to Kurogane. "Judging by it, that tree will last for years. That's unthinkable. Most healers can only maintain that type of spell for a few months."

"Well, let's go hide, it shouldn't take too long. Fai always knows when Yuui casts," Kurogane said.

* * *

"But, Father, I don't understand," Fai murmured, backing away from Ashura as he advanced.

"There was a family secret I shared with Yuui when you were gone. I'm under a curse. A very dark one. It compels me to consume blood though magic. Your clever, little brother actually found a cure. He's brilliant and talented, and I'm proud of him."

Fai wanted to shake his head and deny Ashura was under a curse. Instead, he said with a lowered head, "That's what Lady Suwa told me, but I didn't want to believe her."

"What she divined is true. I started with bandits. After killing hordes of them, I had to move to other people that weren't innocent, either. That's why I needed the duchess' supporters to rebel against me, and they were more than willing. They started a skirmish I was more than happy to put down. Her supporters, though, I either consumed, or swore alliance to me once again. You see, now I've come to a dilemma. I've run out of obvious victims, just like your brother warned me I would."

"So now what?" Fai asked in dread. His hand went to his throat as he back away from his approaching father.

Ashura smiled at him brightly. "You will stop me."

"How?" Fai started trembling horribly when Ashura grabbed him by the upper arms and jerked him close.

Ashura leaned close to Fai's ear and whispered. "You will fight me and kill me, of course, now that you're strong enough. Now you can wield your power. Kill me, my son, or else every innocent in Celes will become my prey, including, our beloved Yuui. You see, I've started craving his eyes. It's the spot both of you hold your powers. It's a wicked sin to desire consuming my son's eyes."

Fai felt his body go limp with shock at his implication, but Ashura held him firm. Fai could never believe Ashura would take Yuui's power like that. His head dropped backwards in shock, and he felt Ashura's breath on the tender skin on his throat. He shivered as it grew hotter.

"Please, father... you ask too much of me, to kill you. I'd never raise a hand to you," Fai whispered and Ashura moved to embrace him around the waist. The king laid his cool forehead on Fai's heated neck, the pulse point now was pressed and throbbing.

"You will, because you love me and you wish to end my pain. You are one of the few through many, many dimensions with the raw power to beat me. I only trapped you here with the binding. You will have to kill me with your strengthened magic or never leave Celes again."

"No, not ever. Not ever will I kill you," Fai whispered, wrapping his arms around Ashura's shoulders. "I'll never do it. I owe you my life. How could I ever take yours?"

"If you owe me your life, you'll obey my dominion over you and do as I say," Ashura whispered back, tickling Fai's ear with warmth. "If you don't, I'll have to fight Yuui."

Fai's body went rigid, but Ashura's hands tried to sooth him. "No! Let me go!" Fai struggled and gradually broke free of Ashura's arms. He panted, shaking, struggling to get a hold of himself. How he wanted to just go back to Nihongo and pretend Ashura hadn't said that. "You know you can't fight Yuui. You'd... hurt him. He can't fight."

"If this is the only way I have to leverage you under my will, then so be it. You're only purpose right now is to end my bloodline and purge this curse from Celes before I take innocent blood like many of my ancestors have in secret and sometimes in the open."

"But why won't you let Yuui cure you? If he's found a cure, then you need to let him cure you!"

"But I can't. The annoying thing about this curse is self-preservation, something you certainly don't have an understanding of. The only way I can take my life or submit to a cure is through fighting another and being killed or subdued. That, and I'm anxious to see if you've learned self-preservation. Have you learned to care for your own pretty skin?"

"Not according to Kurogane," Fai said in heavy bitterness. "Therefore, I can't be your assassin. And you don't know where Yuui is, so you can't compel me. I'll run from you and keep running because I refuse to raise my hand to you."

Ashura's hand lashed out again and gripped Fai's arm, hard. Ashura's brown eyes were cold as High Winter. "You willful child. I shouldn't have indulged you. If I would have taken a firm hand and doled out punishments, you wouldn't be disobeying me now. Neither would Yuui. I've raised two very ungrateful, spoiled brats."

Fai gasped. He'd never in his worst nightmares pictured words coming from Ashura like that. His words were always so kind and sweet when he talked to his sons. He looked closely into Ashura's eyes, and it struck him that the man who had raised him was no longer in control of his body or mind. Fai shook his head. "You aren't my father!"

"But I am your father, very much so. And now you'll stop being selfish and do as I want," Ashura said, clenching Fai's arm tighter. Fai's emotions hit overload and his telekinesis lashed out, shoving Ashura away. Fai stumbled towards a large pillar and looked around for a way to escape. He ran towards the massive doorway, but stopped short as Ashura sent out a large fire with his pyrokinesis to block him from the door.

Fai sank to his knees and looked for some other way out. Ashura picked up Fai's long discarded magic staff and frowned. "I gave this to you seven years ago. Time to put you to the test."

He tossed the staff, but Fai refused to pick it up as it skidded to where he knelt. Fai shook his head. "I won't pick it up!"

"You will! You'll have to, you imprudent urchin."

"I won't!"

"Willful brat!" King Ashura lofted his hand and sent a jolt of magic through Fai, knocking him to the floor. Fai felt under his nose, it was now bleeding. "Why are you making me do this to you, Fai? Fight back."

Fai shook his head and was about to plead with Ashura, but instead there was a ripple in his stomach. He could tell by Ashura's expression he felt it, too. The thought hit them at the same time: Yuui. Fai quickly snatched up his magic staff and traced five runes, as did Ashura. It was a race to see who could get to Yuui first.

* * *

Yuui shivered in the clearing by the fire tower. Boris and Kurogane were hiding behind trees, both ready to ambush King Ashura and protect Fai. He gripped his staff and wondered what good it would do him. He knew no hexes, except the subconscious, protective ones Boris had traced on his palm. Therefore, he had no real control over them, because he would have to practice them.

He felt very out of control and helpless. What could he really do to rescue King Ashura? Yes, he knew the spell to save him, but he had to rely too much on others to catch him, neither of whom he knew very well. One of whom threatened to take Fai away, and the other of whom could lead him down a very dark path.

His musings and worries were cut short as he felt a strong flutter in his stomach. He turned his face to the snow laden sky as pink and green runes flashed downwards in front of him. Fai and Ashura appeared in the snowy, dim landscape.

"Yuui!" Fai shouted and started running towards him. Ashura lofted his staff and aimed it at Fai's back.

"Watch out!" Yuui shouted. Fai dropped and Yuui ducked, the green hex barely missing both of them. "Fai! King Ashura is..."

"...insane!" Fai completed, jumping up from the snow and running towards Yuui. He clutched his twin to his chest as Ashura advanced on them. "I didn't listen to Lady Suwa when she told me."

"And I didn't listen to Boris until it was too late," Yuui said.

"Now is the time I've been waiting for," Ashura said calmly.

"Please let me heal you, Father! I'm begging you!" Yuui said, clutching Fai back to keep from sinking to the snowy ground.

"You know my curse won't allow that, Yuui," Ashura said; his expression grew furious. "Besides, you've betrayed me and disobeyed me. I will punish you first. Then Fai will come to his senses." Green runes came hurtling towards them. Fai's pink disk shield flared in time to protect them. "You have improved, but even the best shields can be broken."

Green lighting lashed out and shattered Fai's shield. Fai gasped in shock. More green lighting lashed out from Ashura's staff, aimed right for the twins. A purple, glowing dome surrounded them and then the lightening deflected harmlessly.

Ashura now looked extremely pissed off as he turned towards the woods. "Come out, Boris."

Boris stepped out from the trees and leaned on his silver staff. "Hello, Majesty. It seems I'll get a chance to personally thank you for making me governor of Valeria. Sorry I didn't send a thank you card three years ago." Yuui flinched from Boris' tone. Now was not the time for sarcasm.

"Gracious as ever, Boris? It always was one of Gustave's points of pride, all your courtesy, kindness, and respect." Ashura said this with a smile that didn't disguise the matching sarcasm, but it did caused Boris' expression to sour. Yuui could pick up that what Ashura had said wounded Boris; no doubt it had to do with some a history between Boris, Gustave, and Ashura. The king continued, "After all, your politesses is only surpassed by your charity. That's why I wondered why you took up with Yuui. He requires more patience than you have."

Boris gave a smirk and snort. "I've lost my temper with him plenty, and he despises me as much as I loath him, but he doesn't deserve what you're doing to him. Step down and let him heal you."

"Now, Boris, I'm not about to do that. But I will crush you for getting in between me and my children. Arrogant enough to think you can face me alone after all the blood I've consumed?"

"Not hardly. I brought a guest," Boris said. That's when Kurogane stepped out of the trees and took up a two handed sword grip.

"Kuro-pon! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me and run from him. He's not in his right mind!"

"I know, mage." Then Kurogane turned to Ashura and gave him a confident, lop-sided smile. "I, too, didn't get a chance to give you personal thanks for taking my mage from me, Ice King."

"So I have both bastards in front of me who corrupted my little ones. Fine, then, let's play." Ashura raised his staff in the air, the tip glowing green.

Boris moved himself in between the twins and Ashura, raising his own staff. "Get Yuui out of here! Now!"

"Boris!" Yuui shouted and reached out for the man as Fai yanked him towards the fire tower. "Please don't kill him!"

"Come on, Yuui!" Fai shouted, tugging brother away from the oncoming battle.

* * *

Kurogane shouted and ran at Ashura. The king leaped to the side, Kurogane barely missing his arm with Ginryuu. He skidded by Boris and stood side-by-side with the reanimator. Boris sent runes flying, but Ashura sliced the runes down with his own and raised a domed shield.

Kurogane gather energy around him and launched an attack against the shield using Ginryuu. The shield rippled, but held. "Damn! Now what?"

"Keep attacking. It'll take energy for him to maintain it."

Kurogane ran towards the shield. He lofted Ginryuu and brought it down. Sparks flew as the blade dragged across the green glow. Kurogane slashed at it three more time.

"Come out and face me, Ice King. I demand the right to defend my mage's honor!"

"He's mine! Not yours! And we aren't in Nihongo. I make the rules here," Ashura said.

"Rules or no, you'll have to come out of there some time." Kurogane took three steps back and held his sword in a stance as if he were ready to thrust. "And when you do, I will defend my mage's honor."

Ashura only smiled with a slight chuckle. Kurogane noticed Boris scowling. He slowly moved backwards to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with the man. "What is it, reanimator of Celes?"

"I think I have an idea to keep him busy. That shield has one particular weakness I just remembered. Are you up for a little hide and seek?"

"I don't play kids' games, but I'll make an exception."

Boris stepped forward and raised his staff. "You know what my father used to say. In for a kopeck, in for a ruble. He used to say, if you start something, you should always put your all into it, and that's what I intend to do now."

Kurogane thought the king looked baffled; the ninja was certainly baffled. Boris jerked his head to the fire tower and Kurogane got the hint he should be ready to run like no tomorrow.

Finally, Ashura seemed enlightened. Ashura eased his staff to the ground and started laughing as if Boris had told a hysterical joke. The king caught his breath and shook his head as if Boris was a slow witted child. "You've been on Valeria too long. There are no corpses here, therefore, necromancy doesn't work on Celes. "

Boris adopted the smarmiest expression. "So you'd think, but who said I was talking about reanimating humans."

Kurogane ran when Ashura's face lost its mirth and Boris started tracing runes. This was about to get ugly, and it was his job to make sure the twins were far back from this oncoming nastiness.

To be continued.

A/N: btw- the hubby says y'all will come after me with pitchforks for this cliffhanger.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: I had to pause writing this story for a little while for personal reasons. I really focused on this story to keep me distracted from my ill father. Last March his health took a turn for the worse. He passed away at the start of this month and only recently has his loss hit me. Finishing this story is so hard, because I kept using it as a distraction for my pain. The thought of finishing this one story has hit me with all sorts of unexpected emotions. But I want to be like my father, someone with integrity and will see things through. I'm ready to see it to the end, now. My one real regret in life is never letting him read anything I've ever written. If I had it to do again, I'd let him read my stories and let him know about this part of my life. Thanks for letting me vent a little and thanks for reading. Much love to all my loyal readers.

PS: My hubby, after beta, said that I put a lot of my relationship with my father in Boris' part in this chapter. I didn't even realize it at the time. I hope y'all enjoy.

Part Fifty-One:

Fai pulled Yuui into the fire tower he'd spent plenty of childhood and early teen years visiting. It dawned on him who his predecessor "Boris" was that the old captain held in such high esteem for a while. He remembered the day some news came when he was fourteen and grizzled, old Demetri actually teared up and never mentioned the name "Boris" again. No doubt the reanimator picked this spot for a reason, just like Fai would. Captain Demetri had trained that man, too, and if that were the case, Ashura was in for a tough workout.

They stayed at the ground level of the tower, the stables, and hid in a long-since-used reindeer stall. It was one Fai didn't have fond memories of, because he had to muck it out every time he bit Captain Demetri. He soon learned to stop biting people, because not even his pleas to King Ashura kept him from shoveling reindeer poop for acting like a "savage, little Valerian," as Demetri would call the prince to get him to act right.

Fai clung to Yuui tightly when he remembered himself in the here-and-now; Yuui struggling against him brought him into focus. Yuui was trying to go back to the door. His twin hadn't wanted to leave the battle, but he'd just be a liability to Kurogane and Boris. It would certainly give Ashura the advantage to have his prize sitting on the battlefield. Fai had thought Yuui knew this already, having the idea of staying in the medic tent pounded in his head by Ashura.

"Fai, I swear I tried to heal him, but he escaped. I had to find someone to help, and the only people I could rely on were Zellen and Boris. This is so horrible. I have to convince him to let me treat him!"

"He won't listen; he has to be taken by force. I know you did your best to convince him. Now he's threatening to harm you to goad me into fighting him. I told him I refused to fight him, so you have to stay safe and with me. I told him I'd keep running from him and hiding, and I have to hide you, too."

Suddenly, there was a heavy knock at the stable's door. Fai shoved Yuui behind him and took up a defensive stance with his staff. "Fai, let me in! It's Kurogane!"

Fai quickly unlatched the door and then latched it back after his lover darted it. "Well, what's going on? Where is Ashura?"

"And Boris?" Yuui asked, coming out from the reindeer stall.

"Still fighting. Boris was about to unleash a very big spell or something."

"What do you mean?" Yuui asked, desperate and full of obvious fright. For Yuui to allow himself this many emotions towards something, or rather someone, indicated something wasn't right. Fai clenched his staff and glared. After this was all over, he'd drive Boris far away from Yuui for sure. Valeria was where the man belonged, and the filthy reanimator could stay there not agitating Yuui anymore for all he cared.

"I don't know exactly, something about not needing humans to reanimate," Kurogane said, sheathing Ginryuu for now. "Whatever that means."

Fai was confused at first. He said, "Surely he wouldn't reanimate again. Even so, there are no corpses here." That's when the sound of a deep tone of a large bell rang through the fire tower and a dull, purple wave of magic traveled through the floor. Fai felt an icy dread run up his spine. Something unnatural, perverse, and just plain wicked had just traveled by. It was a very powerful, soul-scarring magic that had just been released. Fai knew, now without a doubt, that's what necromancy felt like.

"Boris, why did you do it? I'm not worth it," Yuui mumbled and then whimpered, pressing himself against Fai's shoulder. Fai wrapped comforting arms around his twin, baffled as to why Yuui would be so upset over some disreputable necromancer. The ex-governor was doomed, whether it be from Ashura's hand or insanity.

Fai started to worry he'd have to poison Yuui's mind against that corrupted trafficker of the undead. He thought Yuui would be more sensible than to be social with anyone without his approval, but he'd force Yuui into seeing sense if he had to. Of course, for now, Boris had his uses, but Fai vowed to get him far away from Yuui after this danger was gone.

"What was that? That was... evil." Kurogane asked, looking unnerved. The ninja was astute at sensing the realm around him. He'd inherited it from his mother, and his father had helped hone it.

"It must be necromancy. He must have raised some dead," Fai answered. "But what dead?"

"He was looking for something earlier to slow Ashura down. There was fire in his palm and he was gazing at. He found something in the fire because he seemed satisfied."

"Lets go to the top and see," Fai said, leading the other two to the top of the narrow battlements of the fire tower. He hoped he'd see King Ashura subdued, but what he saw was an atrocity exhibition.

* * *

Boris finished off the last jot of his purple runes and raised his casting tip towards the dark, snowy sky; the rest of his staff rested against his back. The wind and snow picked up, raging around the two combatants in winter's dusk. The tip of Boris' staff was now a dull, brackish purple, rather than the typical, cheerful, neon colors of regular rune casting.

Boris took a deep, cleansing breath, it was icy and it stung his throat. It didn't matter if he cast one or one hundred necromancy spell. The outcome would always be the same for him, so why avoid it any longer? He was a necromancer, it was long past time to embrace that. To control the dead was a great responsibility and an awesome power with a penalty. He was already due to pay it. He accepted that mantel and would wield the power he had that he'd avoided for so long. Now was the time he embraced that Nihongo title: reanimator of Celes.

Yuui came to his mind. He knew this would wound Yuui a great deal, but it would give him another reason to leave Yuui in the end. Still, it was those sweet, bonding moments in bed with the prince that gave him the strength to carry this spell through, ironically. For someone like Yuui to allow him such intimacy was extraordinary, and there was a part of Boris that felt unworthy, yet honored. His one last regret was probably not being able to taste Yuui's sweet, innocent kisses again after this, but, of course, it was most important to Boris that the prince lived. He was willing to use every tool he knew, because keeping safe Yuui was important to him. His father would have expected no less of him.

Though, he had to admit, the idea of being parted from Yuui was increasingly hard. He shook off all those thoughts of Yuui and focused on the fight. Boris was confident he and Kurogane could take down Ashura. It was a matter of time, just wearing the ruler out.

He said to Ashura, "Nothing you can say will take away what my father felt for me. Did he like me as a person? No. I grated on him horribly because I saw a few of his virtues, like charity and graciousness, as trivial at best, but I respect him so much for what I seemed unable to develop. He was a man of great integrity, and I loved him a great deal for holding wonderful, gentlemanly virtues, that at one time you praised. But those virtues aren't mine to obtain.

"Before Father sent me off to Captain Demetri, he told me he had talked to you about my negative personality, and he said that you told him something that lifted his spirits about the person I am. You told him to let me be who I was going to be. He could no sooner hold back High Winter than shape me into something I'm not. He took your advice to heart and looked for all my positive traits.

"He told me all the things he loved in me and was proud of me for. Those things like endurance through suffering, patience- the ability to be still, bluntness- yes, that can be a virtue, he told me. He also said I have the courage of my convictions, not anything could make me bend or waver from my morals." Boris smirked to fight off a wave of moroseness at remembering the father-son conversation. "He said it took courage to live out your convictions, and that I had the make up to see any beliefs I have to the finish. He was proud of me for that. That's why I'll defend Yuui to my last breath. His innocence and virtue are worth fighting for."

Ashura then gave him a patronizing smirk. "But is he something worth dying for? Surely you don't see Yuui's worth like I do. I'm his father and have risked my life for him, to save him from the pit. Would you do the same? Someone who dabbled in necromancy would no sooner know the meaning of bravery than some craven bandit."

Boris took a deep breath and nodded. "He's worth sacrificing my life. And I will be forever grateful to you for helping me and my father understand each other, but I can't let you do this to him... to Yuui. My father would want me to stop you. I know it deep in my bones, because he was a righteous man." Then Boris smirked and silently pleaded his father's forgiveness for what was to come. "Unlike me, who's never wallowed in righteousness as a particular virtue, I have no such boundaries that my father had. I have no limits any longer."

"So be it. You and I are combatants, nothing more, at this point. If you cast that necromancy spell, and I can see it's one of necromancy on the casting tip of your staff, it'll be an instant death sentence in Celes."

"I know, but I don't give a jolly damn."

"So what have you found dead in this forest, silly boy? A few starved rabbits and beavers?"

"Does His Lofty Majesty want to see my zoo, or will he submit to Yuui's treatment?"

"This is war," Ashura said.

Boris plunged the casting tip deep in the ground and waved his arms outward. The runes sank into the ground and went out from his staff in purple waves along the ground like a stone thrown in a pound. That deep, bell-like tone of necromancy sounded out from the amethyst topper of his staff following the wave of his spell.

As far as Boris could figure, the bell-like noises created by necromancy were something to warn the living to run. He could repress it on certain necromancy spells, but this one required it. Sound was actually a vital part of necromancy that Boris had been warned in the books to not neglect or change, as he'd loose his immunity to the dead, and they'd attack him as well. The dead only listened to their summoner if the right bell-like tone and spell was cast. He'd never do something sloppy, it wasn't in his nature.

He now doubled over as dry heaves from the recoil hit him. He clutched his staff for support. Not only that, his liver, the spot where his magic was stored, started to ache. He clutched at his right side and grimaced. He only hoped Ashura hadn't caught on to where his magic was stored, or he'd be dead in no time. Ashura laughed at him.

"That spell was pathetic. What was suppose to happen? And look at you. Crumpled in the snow, purging your stomach. It's truly a pathetic magic you choose to wield. Necromancy only withers its user; there are so many other paths to power where you don't have to sacrifice your soul to wield it. One thing I will make sure, you will never look at my Yuui with your unworthy eyes again!"

"I'm staying by his side until everything is resolved! You won't scare me off from him. Kill me... whatever... there will be others to rise up and protect him... if you succeed in getting rid of me." He got to his feet using his staff as a crutch and started smiling when he saw animal eye-shine from the woods. "Looks like I have some new pets, Your Majesty. I apologize if I didn't house train them first."

Several large, undead lynxes, snow foxes, and wolves in different states of decomposition showed and lined up by Boris' legs. Most of them were freshly dead and in good state to fight, which pleased Boris. He was surprised he could summon so many in such a good state. It must be Celes' frozen climate. But his real prize had yet to show up.

"So you got your little pets to help you. No big deal."

"Yes, but you don't realize something about the shield you're under that I do because I've studied necromancy. The dead can go under that shield at my will. Also, it's not just these pets. I actually found the thing I'm named after in the woods."

He and Ashura looked over to where a lumbering, white bear stumbled out of the woods. It was freshly dead, so it still had its muscles and fieriness. It roared and waited with milky eyes.

"So, do you want to play with my zoo or surrender?" Boris asked, not really thinking the king would take him up on giving up.

"I'll see your head on a pike for this, reanimator!"

Boris pointed the amethyst topper of his wand at Ashura and ordered, "Attack!"

The undead animals raged after King Ashura, and he couldn't do a thing to defend; his shield was useless. Boris ran, hoping Kurogane and the twins were hiding in the tower. His necromancy spells couldn't make them immune. Anything undead would only avoid the caster if properly cast. Yet another of the many reasons necromancy was outlawed.

He reached the edge of the fire tower and Yuui call down to him hysterically. He shouted to Kurogane and Fai, "Don't let him open the door! The creatures I unleashed will come after you, but not me! I'm safe!"

He cast a couple of glowing runes and floated to the battlements and landed with grace. "That should slow him down a great deal. One of the reasons necromancy is outlawed is the fact the undead can cross most shields and the knowledge to make the shields to keep them out is a lost art on Celes. I took a safe bet the king doesn't know any. He'll have to fight the animals outright."

"Nice," Kurogane admired, watching King Ashura struggle with the undead wolves, lynxes, foxes, and bear.

"But they could kill him," Yuui protested.

"Not hardly," Kurogane said. "He's holding his own, so we've got to leave quick. Let's go back to Nihongo. My father can raise an army with his allies to bring down the king and we can cure him."

"That's not possible, Kurgs," Fai said in a self-deprecating, half-hearted laugh.

Boris had a bad feeling about this when Kurogane scowled at Fai's strange smile. So Boris offered. "Then Valeria? I know you hate it, but he wouldn't think you two went there."

"No. I can't go there either. He can track me wherever you take me, and I can't use my power any longer to move between realms. You see..." Suddenly, Fai looked bashful. Then he blurted out the worst possible news. "I let King Ashura tamp down my power by giving him control of my phoenix binding again. He'll now be able to track me most places if it's near fluorite."

"What?" Kurogane roared, grabbing Fai by the collar of his coat and shaking him. "Of all the asinine things you've done, my idiotic mage, this is the dumbest of them all! I should throw you to that bear for doing something like that after what my mother told you!"

"I know, I know..." Fai said in remorse with waving his hands. "But you don't know how persuasive he can be."

"Then we have to hide and ambush on Celes," Boris said. "I guess we go further north. This world, as a whole, suffered a catastrophe many thousands of years ago. It's why our climate is strange compared to other worlds. The ley lines were shattered to the extreme north because of it, so we no longer go there."

"I've been close to there. The demons from my realm were trying to get to that spot," Kurogane said.

"Good. Then lets go!" Boris said, lofting his magical staff and then starting to cast the runes.

* * *

"And what did you wish to see me about?" Lord Suwa asked the grouping of farmers gathered in his courtyard. It was most of the village elders of Suwa. He knew that rumors had spread like wild fire among them. He knew what the elders were there for: to get Kurogane disinherited, or get Fai banished for good.

Farmer Ryuku asked, with ill disguised hostility, "To be blunt, Lord Suwa, we want to know if the rumors about your son are true."

Lord Suwa always liked to tease around, but he was always direct with the people he was charged with looking after. He had to admit this was a surprise confrontation that just plain annoyed him, not that he hadn't been expecting it one day. "Well you'll have to tell me what you overheard your housewives whispering in their kitchens. I never bother to listen to the yammering of women," he said, trying to be as insulting to them in hopes they'd back down.

"It's your own men that said your son is doing unnatural things to the mage."

Lord Suwa felt aggravated by these men, so he decided to answer the with a mix of scorn and aplomb. "If Kurogane were picking the mage's nose that would be an unnatural thing to do to the mage. You'll have to be specific." He fought off his smirk at forcing these prudes into vocalizing their angst against his son's relationship with the mage.

Farmer Hashi glared and snapped, "Don't play around, Lord Suwa. You know this is a very serious matter. Has your son chosen to bed the foreign mage?"

There was a tiny bit of Lord Suwa that wanted to lie to protect Kurogane's standing in their society. After all, there was a chance Fai wouldn't be back, and Kurogane could bury the relationship and start with a new one with a woman. But then, Lord Suwa remember Fai tumbling in his arms right after Ran's near fatal attack to the mage's head. He, himself, had felt torn up seeing the blood and tremors wrack the mage. And then having to walk his son through what they thought was going to be Fai's final hour played through his mind.

What really stopped Lord Suwa from lying was remembering the grief in his son's eyes right before Fai came so close to dying. When he had left the room with Hitomi so Kurogane could say his farewell, Lord Suwa teared up himself when his wife sobbed on his shoulder in the hallway. Damn it all, that mage had wormed himself in Lord Suwa's heart, independent of Kurogane's love. Even now, that moment hurt him, along with the thought of the mage being at the hands of his unscrupulous father right at this moment.

He sighed, knowing this moment with the farming elders was coming, but he hadn't been looking forward to it in the least. "I'll not lie. Kurogane's heart is fixated on the foreign mage. I've done everything to discourage it, but he won't change his heart."

"Who cares about his heart! He should focus on his duty to the people of Suwa!" Famer Mimo shouted with balled up fisted. "What's to become of our province if you don't make your son do his duty and father a child?"

Lord Suwa flinched a little at the harsh question and scowled. They talked about his son as if he were an animal, and it deeply offended him. Kurogane was not livestock, and it was to his deep shame he realized he'd had that attitude at one time. He found his mind imagining someone demanding he'd sleep with someone besides Hitomi; it wouldn't, and couldn't, happen. He could see his son was just as obstinate in his love for Fai.

To which, Lord Suwa took a deep breath and said, "What am I to do? He desires no one but the mage. I can't make him bed a woman if he has no passion for it. I have planned on talking to Kurogane about making sure he has a blood child to carry on traditions." Lord Suwa exaggerated from a previous conversation by saying, "Kurogane and his mage will find a way for him to have a blood child. I will talk to him about it."

"You better! What are we supposed to do otherwise?" Farmer Mimo growled with a balled up fist.

"Is that all you care about? That he... breeds... like some bull to a cow? Not that he's so loyal to you? He was prepared to live as an outcast on the edge of Suwa's borders and fight for this land, even if his mother and I disinherited him. He lives and breaths to make sure you're safe!"

"Then where is he? Off with that..." Mimo continued.

"Remember! Fai is still under the status of honored guest in my house. To call him a filthy name would require satisfaction," Lord Suwa warned with narrowed eyes.

"Get his mind right, or we'll bring a complaint to Edo," Ryuku threatened. "He will be made to comply or be replaced by someone that can continue our traditions. Not only that, you know what will happen when the knowledge that he beds a vixen spreads to the other provinces! It'll be constant war! Why should our children be at constant risk of war because your son is bedding a... whorish...!"

"Watch your mouth," Hondo warned, barely resisting taking Pale Blue Ice's hilt. He never wanted to hear Fai called a vixen again. He knew what Fai was: a uke to Kurogane's seme, which the word 'vixen' implied. However, Fai was a great fighter that didn't put himself out with random men; he was also very loyal to Kurogane and not 'whorish.' Which was why the word offended Lord Suwa a great deal.

Lord Suwa said, "I know war is a legitimate concern of yours. I will address it with the other lords. We will come to an agreement, and I will talk to Kurogane and his mage when they get back. I will tell them they need to find a way to address your concerns."

"We've decided that two years is enough time for your son to produce a natural heir. If it doesn't happen, we'll file a formal complaint in Edo," Mimo said.

Lord Suwa inhaled deeply and nodded. The farmers left happy with their ultimatum issued. He marched into Hitomi's sitting room and flopped down beside her. "I take it they didn't want to listen?"

"No. They want him married and won't hear another thing. They gave him two years to sire a child or they'll file a complaint."

"Kurogane would never be disloyal to his mage. He would see it that way, choosing to be intimate with anyone else."

"I know. That's what worries me. These farmers may come to eventually accept Fai, but what they won't accept is Kurogane not having a blood heir."

"This can be dealt with when Kurogane comes back. Let's concentrate our prayers on him and Fai." She served him some tea and then looked at him directly with earnestness. "Hondo, would you prefer Fai never came back here?"

Lord Suwa gave a deep sigh. "No, I want to see him again, and I want to see him making our son happy."

She took his hand and smiled. "Me too."

To be continued.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: More codependency and a splash of hypocrisy on display.

Part Fifty-Two:

Fai opened his eyes when the purple runes dissipated. He looked around the rocky ground and the pitch black sky that not even the stars could warm. No clouds, no blizzard. It was a stale place with a cold to it that the rest of Celes couldn't match. This was the extreme North Pole of Celes no one dared to visit.

It was plunged in an eternal night because of a disaster eons ago; it was a long since forgotten part of their lore. Boris, of course, was only able to put them five meters away from the ley lines that were cracked and damaged.

Yuui walked away deeper towards the damaged land and saw something over the edge of a rock outcropping. He gave out a strangled scream and stumbled backwards into Boris' arms. The ex-governor quickly embraced Yuui, dropping his silver staff in the process. He rocked Yuui a little and rubbed the small of his back when the healer whimpered in terror; he buried his head on Boris' chest. The ex-governor gave soothing whispers in the younger twin's ear.

Fai's jealous rage hit full tilt, and he was about to yank his twin away from Boris' arms. He was ready to hex the snot out of the man for daring to hold Yuui. He never wanted to see anyone lay a finger on Yuui, even friendly, because Yuui could be damaged even more. Comforting Yuui was solely his job, because only he knew what Yuui truly needed.

It shocked Fai when Kurogane laid a heavy hand on his shoulder and gave him a lethal glare. The look Kurogane was giving him and the shake of the ninja's head told him that he would be restrained with bodily force, if need be. Fai clenched his magic staff and turned back to Boris and Yuui.

Yes, to see his brother trust someone else enough to seek comfort and protection made Fai seethe. Boris, though, parted from Yuui, who looked sickly pale. His twin met his eyes and said one word that caused Fai's stomach to clench in fear. "Pit."

Fai, with trepidation, went to the rocky outcropping and looked down into the gigantic crater. The shape and contours were the exact same as the pit on Valeria, only instead of the tower located in the center, there was a giant, blue-green crystal. He felt himself get queasy, but Kurogane's hands were on his shoulders. "Pull it together, Fai. We have to worry about your father, not this evil place."

Fai nodded. "I sense a void of power here, though, not like the pit on Valeria that had an oppressive amount. That giant crystal in the center does radiate a great deal of energy, but it's being siphoned off. The center where that crystal is located was where the tower on Valeria stood. That's where they put Yuui to part him from me so we couldn't use out powers together. He was able to escape the tower with a burst of his magic, but then we just weren't strong enough to leave."

"Will it entrap you again?" Kurogane asked, furrowing his brow. Boris joined them with trembling Yuui tucked under his arm. Fai's hands itched to cast a hex at Boris; he wanted the man to stop touching Yuui now!

"Not this one. It's a pit without a magic barrier. Maybe Celes and Valeria are parallel realms of some sort. This pit seems identical, or rather, this is the negative space to the one on Valeria," Fai said, trying to reason in spite of his distracting anger at the reanimator.

"Our ancestors came from Celes, Fai," Yuui said and finally parted from Boris. "It's the whole reason our blood can cure King Ashura." Afterwards, he explained about his revelations and quest on Valeria for the cure.

"That explains a lot about our culture, languages, and magic." Fai turned to Kurogane. "There was some adjustment when we were brought here, but not much. The two realms have been aware of each other for eons."

"If that's true, then this probably is linked to that pit on Valeria," Kurogane reasoned. The ninja chuckled and shook his head. "There was a witch from a different realm visiting Princess Tomoyo right before the first time I visited Celes. She took me aside and said the strangest thing, but it never left me. She said 'There is no such thing as coincidence, just the inevitable. It's all Hitzusen.' I always thought she was full of it, but this makes me think she had a point."

"Hitzusen?" Fai said, trying out the word. He then smiled at Kurogane. "I like that. Maybe I'll meet her one day. Maybe she was talking about us? We were destined to meet."

"Not now, mage! We have to find and catch your father," Kurogane snapped, more aggravated at remembering that infuriating, greedy, lecherous woman than anything Fai had said.

"Boris, are you sure Father can beat those creatures?" Yuui asked.

"Positive. The undead just attack without reason. Your father is seasoned enough to get rid of them." Boris then gave a wry twist of his lips. "I'm sure he'll even bring down the bear once he gets a hold of him."

Fai could feel Yuui's extreme anxiety when the man said that. Fai was no empath, but his twin was an exception to the rule. He could see his twin tremble and tear up. The man hadn't made his double meaning about his name too subtle. Fai clenched his staff, grabbed Yuui's shoulder, and shoved him into Kurogane's arms. The ninja looked shocked, but held Yuui firmly. Fai then hotly stared at Boris.

The ex-governor picked up his silver staff and got in a defensive stance that only a seasoned combat mage would recognize. This man would be hard for Fai to beat, even though Fai had more raw power, this man had discipline. Fai'd had enough of this man causing Yuui pain, and, well, he was sick of Yuui's fawning attention on the man, too. He was here, now, and he would be the one to protect his twin from Ashura.

"It seems you're upset with me, Exalted One," Boris said with a sardonic tone.

Fai pointed the topper of his staff at Boris and said, "You leave Yuui alone! Now. You're hurting him. I see it, and I won't tolerate it any longer!"

"Me? I'd say it was you that did it to him," Boris said.

"Stupid mages! This is not the time for a pissing match!" Kurogane shouted, trying his best to hold onto the squirming healer in his arms. He finally hoisted the frail, trashing teen over his shoulder to restrain him. His prayer was that Yuui wasn't a biter, too. "What if the ice king shows up? He'll slay you both because you're too focused on one another. Agree to be allies until this is all over with and then settle your differences."

"He started it, Kuro-pon!" Fai whined, but under that was a hard, serious edge.

"He didn't, you spoiled mage!" Kurogane growled. "Besides, you need his help now that you let your father have control over that blasted tattoo."

Boris nodded and relaxed his stance. "I'll settle up with the Exalted One after this. He's hellbent on keeping Yuui as a pet, not a brother, and he needs to be disabused of that notion. And if it takes a good hexing, Captain Demetri style, then I'll happily dish it out. From the letters the captain sent me, you were no prize."

Fai glared. "I've learned a lot from him! He gave me all his knowledge through his journals. I'll show you everything he taught me from his writing. I had to actually face down Nihongo Country monsters while learning. You had it easy, I didn't. And for you to say Captain Demetri didn't value me..."

"I never said he didn't value you. He liked you a great deal, in spite of himself. He just found you lazy, which is not trait for a combat mage," Boris said and then smirked. "And you're about to find out that lazy is not a trait anyone ever ascribed to me."

Fai was utterly gob-smacked, for once. No one, besides Kurogane, had ever stood up to him, so he was unsure what to do with this challenge. Fai couldn't believe his lover was standing there, saying nothing to Boris. Then again, he was too busy trying to restrain Yuui.

That was until Yuui tried to knee Kurogane in the stomach. He grabbed Yuui more firmly and then shouted at the two would-be combatants, "Would you two moronic mages knock it off before I have to come over there and pound your skulls into the ground alongside this ankle biter!"

Fai finally stomped his foot and glared. He could see he had pushed Kurogane to the limits of his thin patience and he better not keep testing the ninja. "This isn't settled!" Fai promised.

"Not by a long shot," Boris agreed with an arrogant smirk.

"Later, you two jealous idiots!" Kurogane snapped, adjusting the squirming blond on his shoulder as the younger twin sobbed and pounded his fists uselessly on the ninja's back. Thankfully, no teeth were used. "Get it together. Let's catch the ice king!"

"Okay," Boris said. He was now fully relaxed and slung his staff over his shoulder. "The king is my focus. It means a lot of innocent citizens of Celes could be hurt. And then he could move to Valeria."

Fai snorted and lofted his nose in the air. "Don't pretend you care about Valerians!"

"I do care about Valeria, because my father cared about it. But also I have a very intense loathing for one particular Valerian. That's why I'll do anything to stop your father. It has all to do with my hatred of one particular Valerian."

Yuui stilled himself and craned his head around to glare at Boris. "I despise you so much! You're a horrible man! I hate you, too!"

Fai was baffled at Yuui's strange behavior; yelling at a random stranger was certainly not like him, especially someone that exuded such an intimidating air. Yuui never talked to anyone like that, never. There was boldness and passion that actually scared Fai for his twin; he was just too intense. Yuui would make himself sick if he kept up his fury. It was as if his twin was floundering in a cyclone of violent emotions and was clueless how to processes what was battering his heart and mind.

Kurogane dumped Yuui on the ground because his thrashing started up again and got too much. Yuui just landed on his rump on the ice and stared at Boris; his body shook. Fai knelt down beside Yuui and flung his arms around his twin.

Kurogane said, "Fai, you're being willfully blind. Even I can see there's something going on between them, and it's not like I care about that sort of stuff."

Yuui broke away from Fai and flew right into Boris' arms; and then it dawned on Fai. Yuui was infatuated with the ex-governor; that part of Ashura's tale was true. Boris had Yuui's heart, somehow, and Fai was forced to admit it now, seeing the way they held each other.

Fai grew murderous at this; all Boris would do was lead Yuui into insanity. Fai would worry about making sure Boris left Yuui the minute they caught and cured Ashura.

"Now that that's out in the open, let's get the ice king's attention," Kurogane said. "This place is creepy and I want to get out of here soon."

* * *

King Ashura finished blasting the undead bear with a hex, sending it to the ground. Now it was still, once again, like the rest of the animal corpses at his feet. He walked over to the bear and turned its lifeless head with his booted foot. His rage was a white hot burn in his head, chest, and stomach.

"You're not going to be the last bear I'll slay on this day," Ashura vowed, trying to reason out why he had granted mercy to Boris the first time. There was some reason, but it was clouded by his fury. There would not be a second chance for the reanimator.

Now he'd wait them out to reveal where they were. No doubt, they would lay a trap for him. He would be wise. He'd target Yuui and hold him hostage to force them to capitulate. After all, Yuui would believe him if he lied and said he'd submit to treatment. And the minute he got close...

Ashura looked down at the bear and gave it a dismissive smirk. He let his foot off the bear's head and torched it with his pyrokineses. He turned from the flaming body with subtle wave of his staff. Now all he had to do is wait for them to reveal where they were hiding.

* * *

"So Fei-Wang is making war against Tsukiyono?" Lord Suwa asked the young man sitting across the low tea table from him. Ran nodded and sipped his tea.

"There have been three attempts on Mamoru's life. I respectfully ask that all of the misunderstandings in the past be forgiven and that you lend us support." Ran's tone sound a little bitter and forced, but he knew the young man was doing this in sincerity.

"Of course I'll support Tsukiyono. We're allies."

Lord Suwa noted Ran lost some tension in his shoulders. "You've changed, cousin Ran." Those amethyst eyes looked confused for a moment, and then he nodded. Lord Suwa continued, "It's Shinon's influence on you again. You've finally decided to be submissive to him again. That was wisdom on your part. He's a good master and won't lead you wrong or misuse you."

Ran's face tinged pink, and his face adopted a scowl. He took that as a sign of them resuming their wakashudo relationship. Lord Suwa suppressed his chuckle, knowing it would only offend Ran's dignity. The boy had real issues when it came to obedience and submission. Ran always wanted to dominate and control; he always wanted to be on top and not underneath someone.

He rebelled like a young stallion and needed to have an excellent master to take him into hand to shape him into the fine warrior he could be. Ran's quiet nature covered a hot rage that needed taming, and Lord Suwa knew Shinon could, if anyone, make Ran pliable and less coarse and volatile.

"Shinon and I have resumed our wakashudo agreement as you recommend Lord Suwa. Many thanks." Only Ran sounded acrid and a tinge hostile. It seemed like Ran also sounded tired, and there were bags under his eyes.

Undoubtedly, he was still resisting his master, very hard. There was so much of a story there, but Lord Suwa couldn't delve into it. As with wakashudo situations, no one should get in the middle of them. They were always a very private affair.

"Well, cousin Ran, I'll support Mamoru, have no fear."

Ran lowered his head in what was a tractable body language. "We appreciate your assistance in our dark times." Ran took a few more swigs of tea. "So... where is Kurogane's... bed mate? I'd like to avoid him."

Lord Suwa was suspicious of that question. Why wouldn't he ask after Kurogane first? He claimed to want to avoid Fai, but there was something very false there. Was Ran hoping to draw his sword against Fai again? Certainly not, he'd lose face at this juncture.

Then a sinking thought came to Lord Suwa. Did Ran find Fai on some level attractive and only displayed hostility to hide his socially inappropriate yearnings? Lord Suwa admitted a fierce anger at this idea. That would mean Ran had tried to kill Fai because the mage was being bedded by Kurogane, and Ran knew Fai wouldn't give him a glance. Lord Suwa hated to think that, but that's what his astute instincts were screaming at him.

"The mage of Celes is with his father, the ice king, an extremely powerful wizard, who is a homicidal megalomaniac terrorizing his own kingdom." Lord Suwa hoped that would warn Ran off. It would certainly be a test of Kurogane's devotion to endure battling King Ashura. "Fai went to stop his father's reign of terror along with Kurogane. They have to rescue Fai's identical twin, too."

"Identical twin? Twins? There are two?" Ran asked, very taken aback. Then there was some strange expression Lord Suwa couldn't grasp, but it made him leery and feel Ran was just plain creepy.

"Yes, Fai has a twin that he prizes above his own skin. But you don't understand that bond like Kurogane. He spent a great effort taming that wild spirit in Fai and learning to respect the bond between twins. Also, my son has spent a lot of effort learning everything about his mage as a person apart from his twin." Lord Suwa put clear emphasis on the word 'his mage' along with a firm glare.

"Wild spirits get bored after a while and seek other pleasures and experiences. Your son's mage will be that way. And one day, someone will be there to claim him from your son, ruin him, and disgrace him in front of all Nihongo. And then the vixen will be thrown away like foreign trash." Ran rose from the tea table with a sour expression. "I'm sure I'll see it."

"If anyone gets near the mage to defile him, that person will face me."

Ran got an arrogant look. "Then I guess you don't trust the mage to be loyal to your son, if you have to threaten other potential suitors. I hope cousin Kurogane brings the twin as well. I'm curious if he's more of the pleasing sort."

With that, Ran left with a narrowed eyes and heat on his face. Lord Suwa slammed his fist into the tea table. He had no doubts of Fai's loyalty to Kurogane, but he was always worried someone could beat the mage in a fight and take advantage of him. After all, what if there was a situation where he couldn't use his magic to its full potential.

* * *

"Okay, he'll be expecting an ambush," Kurogane pointed out. "I say we confuse him."

"How?" Boris asked.

"Easy. I stay here with Fai. You teleport Yuui some place far away. We have them cast spells at the same time, and Ashura will go after Fai. He'll be confused, but I'm sure he'll go for Fai since he's hellbent on fighting him. And that's when Fai and I will take him down. We can handle him."

"He is anxious to fight me," Fai confirmed. "I'm sure he'll come after me. But to face my own father... I don't know if I can do that, Kuro-ki. I feel I should take Yuui and run."

"But Fai, it's a good plan," Yuui said, gripping his twin's shoulders. "Kurogane and Boris can help us, and we can capture Father so we can medicate him."

Fai frowned and shrugged Yuui off. He snarled, "Go with the reanimator! You want to."

"It's not that I want to. I promise he repulses me. But why... why are you...?" Yuui was clutching at his chest and very distressed. Tears were streaming down Yuui's cheeks. "Why are you so angry with me? You're so upset with me! I can't help what I feel towards him, and I keep trying to make myself feel differently! I want so much to hate Boris, because I know it's what you and Father would want." A sob broke from Yuui and he shook his head vigorously. "But he makes me feel things I can't understand. I'm so confused about Boris. I can't understand it." Yuui clutched his head and shook it, making a painful groan. His sobs came on full force. The emotions of Fai and Boris were assaulting him, along with his own that he never learned to cope with.

"Great, now look what you've done," Kurogane sneered and shot Fai a dirty look. "You've made him into a spineless pile of goo. Now what are we supposed to do with the little blob of snot?"

"This is not my fault! It wasn't my fault he was...!" Fai clamped his mouth shut tight and glowered at Kurogane. He clenched his fists and said, "Kuro-mouthy needs to learn to keep his big, fat mouth shut!"

"And you need to learn lying isn't a virtue!" Kurogane shouted back. "You owe people you love the truth. Any less than the truth, and you are betraying that love they've given you. Trust is a part of love. If you don't know that after everything I've given you, then you aren't nearly as smart as I've given you credit for."

Kurogane softened at seeing a struggle play out on Fai's countenance. He sighed and continued, "Listen, right now you aren't respecting Yuui. Boris is right in that you're treating Yuui more like a pet than a brother. It's causing problems. After this is all over with, you need to start treating him like a man. You need to let him learn to deal with people on his own terms, and you need to let him deal with his past on his own terms, too. If you can't let him do that, then you aren't worthy of Yuui's trust."

Fai's eyes popped wide open as if Kurogane had slapped him. Fai's eyes went over to Yuui, and Kurogane could see that it finally dawned on his lover what damage he was doing to his twin. Fai's look of shame and remorse was obvious. He went over to Yuui and put his hands on his twin's shoulders. "You really like him, even though you know you can't be with him?"

Yuui didn't flinch away, but met Fai's eyes with earnest. "I need Boris so desperately. He needs me, too, but he'll never admit it."

Boris took a deep breath and looked away from the exchange. He gripped his staff and took a second deep breath. It wasn't helping unruffle Boris' obvious aggravation. He finally said, "Get up, Loftiness. We're leaving."

"Where are you taking him?" Fai asked.

"To Luval Castle. It'll baffle the king when we cast from there and you cast from here. The minute you both cast, I'll come back here." Boris turned to Kurogane. "Keep the king busy for me?"

"I planned on it," Kurogane said, drawing Ginryuu.

"Wait for three minutes after we leave and then cast, Exalted One," Boris said.

Fai put the most sickening, faux smile on his face, one that Kurogane knew was Fai's way of telling the man to eat shit and die. "Whatever you say, Your Necrophiliac Supremacy."

"Don't try to out do him in dumb nicknames. He's got a million," Kurogane warned with a shake of his head.

Boris stood by Yuui and said, "Did I mention how fond of your brother I am?"

Boris traced runes and they enveloped he and Yuui. In a moment they were gone. Kurogane watch Fai get his magic staff ready to cast. Kurogane asked, "So after all this is said and done, are you coming back with me to Nihongo, or are you having second thoughts?"

Fai plastered on a fake smile, the casting portion of his staff wavered. He traced several runes in the air and waited. He never did answer, so Kurogane dropped it. This wasn't the time. Fai swung his staff and the rune slammed into rock and ice, melting them into a molten mess.

Kurogane ready himself to see green magic. After several long minutes of waiting, Fai frowned. "Where is he? I felt Yuui cast and then I felt Ashura cast just now." Fai's eyes grew wide. "He went after Yuui instead!"

"Can you get us to Luval?"

"I'll try!" Fai said. He held up his staff and traced the runes that would drag them along the ley lines. His back and arms were going to be searing, but he didn't care. He had to get to Yuui.

To be continued.

A/N: The hubby wants me to have Boris and Ran mix it up, but I wasn't planning that. Who wants to see that? Just wondering, because I thought it was a fun idea.


	53. Chapter 53

Part Fifty-Three:

Yuui felt a slight dropping sensation and he found himself in the north tower where Ashura's scrying pool was located. He glanced over to see Boris had a grim, determined expression. He nodded at Yuui. "Give it a minute and then cast."

Yuui nodded and traced some runes in the air. He paused when his blue rune set was finished. Boris then traced a purple rune set to transport back to Fai and Kurogane. Then it dawned on Yuui. "You're not taking me back there with you?"

"No. You'll stay here in the safety of this castle. No arguments. I won't have you becoming King Ashura's battlefield pickup. Trust me and Kurogane to bring him down."

"But..."

"No arguments!" Boris snapped at him. Yuui clamped his mouth shut, knowing he couldn't afford distracting Boris right now. Still, he wanted to be there for Fai and Boris if there was a fight, and Kurogane, too, since he meant so much to Fai.

"If one of you gets hurt, I could heal the wounds," Yuui pointed out.

Boris took a deep breath and said, "The minute we have the king restrained, I swear, we'll bring him right to you for treatment. The very minute."

"I trust you. I've put implicit trust in you from the first moment we meet, and you've proven to be faithful to me every time. You'll do as you promised me, I have no fear that you won't."

Boris, for the first time Yuui had known him, looked startled. He nodded his head with a dry smirk. "I won't betray your faith in me."

Yuui gave the man a soft smile. One day, Yuui vowed, he'd use real words for what he felt towards the man and not false words like hate, detest, and loath that maintained a safe, fake barrier between them. Boris used those false words, too, because he wanted to run.

Yuui was determined to not let him run; he wanted Boris to be his forever. Therefore, he had to learn the language of love. Then again, maybe this was a language of love. It was so confusing, but Yuui felt these hostile, sharp words were comfortable between them. Boris understood what he meant; maybe no more needed to be said. Still, he really wanted to say the true words he meant. It caused such a heart ache.

Yuui swung the topper of his staff towards the scrying pool and his blue runes drifted into the water. An abundance of algae, lily pads, and all sorts of flora life appeared in the pool of water. It was all flora life that hadn't existed on Celes in the wild for eons.

"How the... well... how did you do that?" Boris asked, incredulous.

"You have to want things to live. You have to seek out the spores that have life and want them to grow and move. They're always tiny, and you have to be still for them. I just woke them up and urged them to grow."

"In other words, it's kind of the same as necromancy. We seek out dormant things and bring them to life."

"In a way. Only this is true life. Not to offend, necromancy is a hallow imitation of life. I witnessed that with what you did with the animals."

Boris smiled. "I take no offense of your observation; I wield a hollow art. Indeed, what you bring about is true life. And it's very lovely and more precious than anything I can cast, the things you just created. I admire you a great deal for it."

Yuui felt his heart skip a beat at the compliment. He refocused when he felt Fai cast, too. "It shouldn't be too long. Fai just cast, so you better go help him before Father shows up."

Boris hesitated swinging his staff and activating his set of runes for half a moment. "I'll be back for you soon."

Before Yuui could say or do anything; there was a whoosh of green magic that descended between them and King Ashura appeared, grabbing Yuui instantly.

"Yuui!" Boris shouted and dropped his traveling rune set. He quickly traced an attack rune set, but before he could cast, King Ashura clenched Yuui to his chest and moved him in the way of Boris' spell. Boris stayed his hand before launching the purple, attack magic. He glowered at the king as he dropped the rune set. "You'd use your own son as a shield? I could have hurt him!"

"You wouldn't dare harm him, would you? You told me he was worth dying for. Now I'll put that to the test. But first, is that insufferable ninja and my other spoiled child with you, or are they still at the north pole? I felt Fai cast so tell me the truth."

"They're at the north pole, waiting on you," Boris answered.

"Good because I plan on surrendering to Yuui. I'll let him treat me," Ashura said, and the tension fled from Yuui.

"Really? You'll do it?" Yuui asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Boris sneered, "Don't you believe him for a minute, Yuui!"

"Son, I'm asking you to rescue me," Ashura pleaded. "Who are you going to trust: me or that filthy reanimator? Just relax and come with me."

Yuui felt torn as he looked from Boris to Ashura. Boris said, "Damn it, Yuui, use your empathy and you'll see he's lying. I'm sure of it."

Yuui looked into Ashura's brown eyes and opened his mind. Not only were Ashura's emotions a raging inferno of fury, but he could read deceit in his father's heart, and a desire to do him bodily harm. "Father! Let me go! You're planning on hurting me."

Ashura frowned a little. "I was counting on you being my fool and ignoring that man. You'll have to be punished for your wickedness."

"So why did you come for Yuui if Fai is your target?" Boris asked, still not lowering his staff.

"You were counting on me going straight for Fai, but there is something I want from Yuui first," Ashura said, pressing his body against Yuui's back and moving his palm to his son's face. He caressed the cheek with his thumb. Yuui shuddered at the touch and tried to push Ashura's arm from around his waist. Ashura rested his thumb right below Yuui's left eye. "I want his eyes."

"His what? What kind of sick...?"

"It's where the source of his magic rests," Ashura explained, causing Yuui to panic now.

Boris clenched his staff and held up the casting tip. "Over my dead body. You see, there is a reason I use a silver staff. So I can do things like this."

The smallest pin prick of magic shot out and hit Ashura's forehead. It jolted the king backwards, and Yuui was able to break free and run to Boris. Ashura got to his feet and unleashed fierce magical lightening. Boris dodged as Yuui ran past him.

"Go to your brother!" Boris ordered gruffly. Yuui shook his head as another flash of green lightening struck Boris' hasty, weakened magical shield.

"Come with me!" Yuui shouted.

"I'll distract your father! I've got to slow him down! Go! Now!"

"I won't leave you!" Yuui screamed and scrambled in front of Boris and stretched his arms out, putting himself between his father and Boris. "Please, Father, don't hurt him! He means so much to me. If you love me, you won't do this!"

"It's because I love you that I'm eliminating this reanimator and taking your magic. You're too delicate and have been hurt so much. Too many people will desire your beauty and your power; they will seek to violate your modesty. I will take the burden of magic from you to keep you safe from others. I want to keep you as a special treasure that only I'm allowed to hold and enjoy. I'll keep you safely locked away in the south tower since you won't have your sight any longer. You'll forget Boris and one day I'll make you forget Fai. He betrayed me by letting that foreigner touch him."

"That's... horrifying. How could you think of doing something like that to me? After the care and love you gave me... Us...! You raised us. Now you just want to lock me away, not even let me see my own twin? I can't believe that. You're our father! A father wouldn't do that to his own children. Why? It's the madness driving this compulsion to make me weak and lock me away, but there is some deeper reason. What is it? Why? Why not just kill me outright? Why keep me like some sort of... zoo animal?"

"Because you suffered so much when you were little. Even more so than Fai, even though you don't remember how you suffered. I've always had a special hatred towards your grandfather over what he did to you. I wanted to slay him myself. I would have come up with the most delightful and unique public tortures for him over what he did to you. I would have made him suffer so much for every tear he made you shed, but the old bastard killed himself, and ruined my dreams of turning Fai into a swordsman all at the same moment."

Yuui felt his chest tighten. He knew the holes in his memories covered something detestable. He knew it had something to do with his cruel grandfather, but was it really that horrifying that King Ashura would turn him into an invalid and imprison him? Yuui had to ask himself if he was ready to face that part of his past.

He felt Boris' hand on his shoulder and the ex-governor said, "No matter what he says next, you can survive it. You're so much stronger than you know. Besides, I'm here, and I won't give a damn over what he says."

Yuui's mouth got dry and he nodded. "What is it, Ashura? What happened to me?"

Ashura let down staff and frowned. "I guess letting you know will make your choice to submit to me easier, because I'll erase all your memories afterwards. That man, your grandfather, molested you. Violently. You were in worse shape than Fai when I found you, because he used to make you bleed all the time.

"You had many dealings with healers when I first brought you from Valeria. I feared I was going to lose you. So did Fai. There were so many infections and so much internal scarring that man inflicted on you. You were so terribly young and didn't understand why you were in so much pain. Your tears and fear broke my heart." King Ashura huffed out air through clenched teeth and looked so utterly angry. "Every time you had a blackout when you where a small child, it was because that man was raping you."

Yuui stumbled back a step, but Boris supported him with with a firm hand on his shoulder. Yuui felt the color drain from his face and then he asked, "Was Fai hurt too?"

"No. Fai told me the man feared him. He only preyed on you because your magic wasn't the attacking kind."

So many emotions came crashing in. They were all so complicated; it threatened to overloaded him. Boris' hand squeezed his shoulder slightly. "So that's why you're going to lock him away? For fear that someone else will harm him?"

"Step aside, Boris, and let me care for my child how I see best."

"He's not your child if you're willing to blind him and lock him away. Until you can treat him like a loving father, I'll stand in your way and fight you until my last breath," Boris said, gently tugging Yuui behind him.

Ashura raised his staff as did Boris. Before they could cast, a wild flurry of pink runes shot around the room haphazardly. Fai and Kurogane now stood between them, but Fai stumbled and shouted out in pain before hitting the floor.

Fai's pain jolted Yuui from his shock. He rushed to his twin's side heedless of the danger and scooped him into his arms. He knelt on the floor, rocking Fai and doing his level best to dissipate the pain of rebelling against the phoenix binding.

Ashura sneered at Fai. "Foolish child! Why did you do that?"

Fai looked up at Ashura, eyes not hiding the pain he felt. "I can't let you hurt him."

Yuui watched in horror as Kurogane lunged at Ashura with his sword. Ashura dodged and morphed his staff into a sword. Ashura glared and said, "This time I will take your head and send it back to your parents!"

Boris joined Kurogane. The ninja said, "Not a chance. Two against one. Give up, because we won't."

Ashura gave an underhanded swing at Kurogane and the battle was on. Yuui looked down at his twin as Kurogane drove Ashura further from them. "Ashura told me."

"Told you what?" Fai asked baffled.

"About the things our grandfather did to me."

Fai's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "I..."

"Don't say anything. You'll just lie to me, and I will not abide that." Yuui helped Fai up, both getting their staves and looking over to where Ashura and Kurogane where clashing.

"I should hide you somewhere. He's after..."

"...my eyes. He told me that, too." Yuui looked over to the battle. "I have faith in them. They'll succeed."

* * *

Kurogane took control of the fight, slashing at the king in well guided arcs. He wouldn't kill, but he certainly would maim. Ashura met those arcs with powerful slashes of his own. Kurogane kept driving the man towards the pool littered with plant life. Only the loud clang of steal was echoing in the scrying room.

Boris waved his staff at King Ashura and came close to knocking his sword away. King Ashura swung at Boris' neck, just barely missing him. "You pest! I regret staying your execution."

"I do, too," Boris said. "Consider this my thank you."

Kurogane lunged forward and targeted Ashura's arm. Ginryuu sliced through the fabric and there was blood. The king roared and ran towards Kurogane, only suddenly, the King fell forward and sprawled on the ground. The three combatants all paused, stunned. Around the king's ankles were fresh, thick stems from a monstrously over-sized water lily, now glowing blue from magic.

Kurogane glanced to see the twins standing at the other side of the room, Yuui with his staff lofted. Ashura swiped at the stems with his sword and freed himself.

"I'll punish you for that!"

"Surrender! Please," Yuui pleaded.

"No," Ashura said, getting in a fighting stance and facing Kurogane again.

Kurogane shouted, "You two get out of here! Now! Don't worry about us! We'll get him!"

Fai raised his staff and lightening quick he traced out pink runes. The circle closed around the twins and they were gone.

"Get back here, Fai!" Ashura shouted. He then turned his fury on Kurogane, hacking towards him viciously. Boris then swung his staff and nearly knocked the king into the water with his magic. Kurogane rushed at the flailing king and drove his shoulder into the man's chest, finishing knocking him into the pool. Boris plunged the tip of his staff in the water and purple ice spread over the top.

"That'll keep him from causing more trouble," Boris said. "Now to call Yuui back."

But before that could happen, the top of the pool melted and burst over the edges with a loud splash and a green glow. They both peered into the pool. It was now empty.

"Damn! How'd he manage that trick?" Boris asked. "Must be all the blood he's still burning through."

"Beats me, but we better find where Fai went to," Kurogane said.

"There is a problem. I can't sense them cast like King Ashura can. I have no clue where they went."

Kurogane sheathed Ginryuu, grinding his teeth. "Damn it, Fai, you better fight or I'll wring your scrawny neck."

* * *

Fai gasped in pain and sank to his knees. His back was unbearable. He felt Yuui's hands on his back and the pain dissipated. He opened his eyes knowing right where he had taken them: back to Captain Demetri's old fire tower.

"Why here, Fai? Won't he think to look for us here?"

"He may. But I know all the terrain around here. I know bunches of places to hide in the woods." They stood and Fai tugged Yuui with him towards a stand of trees. "Come on. We have to climb."

Fai jumped up and grabbed a branch and hoisted himself upwards. A real trick holding a magic staff, but he was used to it. He extended his hand and helped drag Yuui up with him. After a little more climbing, Fai found the hunting stand in the branches. Fai was an excellent hunter, Ashura had taught him well, and Captain Demetri and he would go all the time.

He and Yuui slipped into the hunting stand and watched the ground. All was quiet except for the howling wind. Yuui pointed out, "We won't be able to stay out here for long. We'll freeze because we can't use a warming spell. Father will find us."

"I know. I'm afraid he felt where I brought us. I just need a minute to think," Fai said. "I could take us to Nihongo. It won't be pleasant, but I think I can resist my tattoo if I concentrated a great deal."

"But I don't know a translation spell. Do you?"

"No, all I can do is talk food so that won't help. Well then, how about Valeria? He'll never think to look for us there."

"The people there will attack us and it would enrage Father even more."

Fai scowled at Yuui. "I'm trying to come up with something and you keep being so negative."

Yuui scowled back. "I'm trying to apply some common sense. Sometimes you can be a little fickle."

Fai plastered on a fake smile and waved his hand at Yuui, "Stop being so disagreeable, brother of mine."

Yuui kept his scowl. "Then come up with a good solution."

That fake smile got brighter. "Well, it seems your nasty boyfriend has certainly rubbed off on you. That growl is really unflattering on you. Only Kuro-wa pulls it off well."

"Boyfriend! Boris is not my boyfriend!"

"Then why are you blushing so bad?" Fai teased.

Before Yuui could snap at Fai, there was a tingling in both their stomachs. They both got quiet and serious. They grew very still and watched through the branches. Sure enough, Ashura had appeared and was walking the snowy ground.

"I remember playing hide-and-seek with you two. You both were always so clever at hiding, but..." King Ashura lofted his wand and had a warm smile on his face. "You see, when you both were very small I place a special spell on you when you were sleeping one night. I only just remembered it; I did it when I first claimed you as my own children. It was so I could watch after you and be at your side at a moment's notice. You see, I was so worried about you both. And, if I'm not mistaken, I can still use the spell even though it's about to fade away. After all, magic isn't forever, but my love for you both is."

Suddenly, green magic shot out from his staff and went right for them. It grabbed them and teleported them before Ashura's feet. Fai grabbed Yuui and shoved his twin behind him. "Please don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough!"

"So have you. That's why I'll make this quick," Ashura said.

"I don't want to fight you! Ashura...! Father...!" Fai said, feeling so backed into a corner. He could never hex Ashura, but he wasn't about to let Yuui's eyes get stolen, either. "Let him heal you."

"No. I will have his eyes and then I will battle you. That is what I'm lead to do."

Fai felt his chest tighten. He stood straighter and clenched his staff tighter. "I won't let you hurt him."

Ashura lofted his staff and the magic blast sent Fai hurtling into a tree. He sank to the ground, trying to regain his breath. His visioned blurred, but he could see the king advance on Yuui. Ashura grabbed Yuui's upper arm and lofted his free hand.

Yuui, to his credit, placed his hands against Ashura's face and there was a blue jolt that sent the king reeling back into the snow. Yuui scrambled to get away, but Ashura lashed out and grabbed Yuui's ankle. Ashura then dragged Yuui to his side and restrained him.

"More of Boris' tricks he taught you. I'll have to thank him for that," Ashura said. "And trust me, I will." Then Ashura straddled Yuui and pinned his wrists to the snowy ground. "I love your eyes. And it's what makes others desire you. That's why I'll have them now." Yuui struggled, but Ashura took both of Yuui's wrists in his left hand and lofted his right hand. Fai could see he was gathering a magic void in his palm.

Yuui's eyes glowed a bright blue and then it was if the color flowed out of them and into Ashura's hand, forming two blue crystals. They both drifted into Ashura's palms once fully formed. Ashura smiled serenely at them and let Yuui's wrists go, since he had stopped struggling. Ashura got off of Yuui and step away, caressing the crystals in his hands. Fai panicked when his twin didn't move from the snow; he only clutched his face and struggled to breath.

"Yuui!" Fai shouted, shaking off being winded. He scrambled to his twin and took him in his arms. He gently pushed Yuui's hands away from his face and felt ill when he saw Yuui's eyes were now a dull, sightless tawny.

"Now, time to take in Yuui's magic and battle you, Fai."

Fai had never felt such a rage, even over his time on Valeria. This was the largest betrayal his father could have done to them. After all the years of love and care, Fai had grown to love and trust Ashura. And he implicitly trusted Ashura with Yuui's safety, which was the largest show of trust Fai could give the man. For him to do this after all these years of their close bonding stabbed Fai right in the heart.

He looked down at Yuui's face again. He seemed so pale and listless. It reminded him of all those times he'd seen Yuui after he'd been abused by their grandfather. This was abuse, too. He gently laid Yuui on the snowy ground, making sure his twin's hood was draw up around his head so he'd be warm enough for now.

"Fai, I can't see! I'm scared!"

Fai pressed a long, tender kiss to Yuui's forehead and clenched his hands tightly. "I know, Yuui. Just lay still. I'm going to get your magic back."

"But... how... it's gone..." Tears rolled from Yuui's eyes.

"I'm going to fight Ashura for it," Fai said, looking up and seeing Ashura's gloating expression. He held the pair of blue crystals in his hand, holding them out to Fai in a mocking gesture. It only enraged Fai.

"My magic isn't worth it if you get hurt. Please leave! Go back to Nihongo and live happily with Kurogane. I'll live locked away in the south tower- like this- if it means you won't get hurt."

Acid filled Fai's stomach; he was in an intense ire, but he had to be careful to not let it consume him. Captain Demetri had tried to train him that passion had no place on the battlefield, but Fai had disagreed. The captain would shake his head and say it was the one thing he had in common with his former pupil.

Fai said, "No, I won't go back to Nihongo until I restore your magic. We lived in a situation where you were abused, and I was forced to stand by and watch it. I was helpless to help you. Not this time; I have enough power to stop it, now. I'll never see you hurt like that again." He looked down at Yuui's sightless, tawny eyes and gripped his staff. He vowed to his twin, "I'll restore your magic and free you from him, even if it costs me everything. Even my life. Even if it means... I have to kill... my own father."

Fai stood from Yuui and moved away from his twin. Hot tears were drifting down his cheek and they stung his face in the Celes winter. He glowered at Ashura and took up a fighting stance with his magic staff. "This is what you wanted. You have it now."

To be continued.

A/N: Yeah, I hope everyone enjoyed crazy King Ashura. Thanks once again for reading.


	54. Chapter 54

Part Fifty-Four:

Fai watched Ashura close his hands around Yuui's magic and encase it in a magical Gordian Knot. An elegant green orb surrounded Yuui's magic, now. There were swirling patterns pulsing around the orb, and Fai's spirits sank. He used to play with Ashura's Gordian Knots when he was a child. The king would embed treats in them as a reward for solving them; the harder the Gordian Knot, the better the treat. It sometimes took Fai weeks to solve them, and he was extremely brilliant at solving them, as was Yuui.

"You're finally ready to do you duty as a citizen of Celes. Very good, my child."

"I never thought you'd hurt him. You've always loved him and were always so kind to him. You've never so much as raised a hand to him. Why now? I don't understand!"

"It's not his fault, Fai! Don't be angry with him," Yuui pleaded from where he lay. "He doesn't know what he's doing. It's his illness."

Fai kept his eyes firmly on Ashura as the king tucked the Gordian Knot into his fur lined cloak. Fai gripped his magic staff and said bitterly, "How can I not be angry?"

"You haven't been here to see his struggles, regrets, and sorrow. It is no different than if he were physically ailing. You cannot hold his insanity against him," Yuui insisted.

Fai took a deep breath when Ashura lofted his staff and unleashed a vicious hex at him. He raised a shield just in time. "Still hesitating, Fai?"

"Please don't do this," Fai asked, flatly.

Ashura then lofted his staff and green magic like a firework exploded over Fai and Yuui, dropping down as sizzling sparks with the snow. It was all Fai could do to dive on top of Yuui and strengthen and expand his shield.

"Fight me!"

"Ashura, don't you love us any more?" Fai asked numbly, not believing this situation.

"He loves us, but it's being filtered through a broken mind! He thinks he's loving us," Yuui said. "He doesn't understand he's hurting us."

Fai couldn't understand that at first. His bitter resentment seemed firm. Then his hand flew to his bruised cheek. Kurogane in his right mind would have never struck his face. Yet, even his obstinate lover had been goaded into hitting him by an outside influence. When he could process this, he knew he had to be the one to take Ashura down. There was no running from the man, only heartbreak lay ahead.

He got off of Yuui slowly and took his staff up. Fai looked at Yuui's drained eyes to gather up his courage to do the one thing he never dreamed he'd do. He lowered his magic shield and knew the first thing he had to do was drive Ashura away from Yuui, which meant he had to attack Ashura.

Fai murmured, "Forgive me, Father." He then rapidly traced five runes and swung his topper with force towards Ashura. The pink runes hissed as they flew and slammed into Ashura, breaking through his green protective barrier. The pink rune set sent Ashura flying backwards into a snow bank, steam rising up off his cloak.

Fai didn't give him a chance to get up before running towards his father while tracing more runes. There was one thing Captain Demetri's journals had taught him, never let your opponent up when you've knocked them down.

* * *

"So, His Exalted One still won't engage in combat? Old man Demetri complained about that in his letters to me," Boris asked after a few long, silent moments. He felt more sure about the ninja and his prowess than Yuui's twin.

Captain Demetri had written him several letters up until his conviction for necromancy; that's when Demetri shunned Boris. So he was unsure if Demetri's pupil ever got over his aversion to combat. Boris picked up that Kurogane was worried about something.

Kurogane snorted, crossed his arms, and shook his head. "Let's say he was having a lot of disbelief when my lady mother divined what had transpired between you and the ice king. She saw the fight you had with bandits, and that he imprisoned you and the twin of my mage. The ice king, in Fai's mind, could do no wrong, even though my honorable parents and I tried very hard to tried to persuade him."

Boris wasn't used to such formal language, and he had seen the man be less formal when Fai was around. He remembered that Kurogane had implied he had an intimate relationship with Fai. Boris sighed and leaned on his staff. "So you know His Exalted One pretty well?"

Kurogane gave him a baffled look. "The titles in this realm get that elaborate? I only heard him referred to as 'Master Fai' when I was here last."

Boris laughed and shook his head. "My manners are lacking because I could care less about all that formality; I'm on a slow trip to losing my mind, so what do I care if I offend people?

"Yuui made an impression on me when he came to Valeria to find the cure for his father. He was just so..." Boris struggled for the word when he first saw Yuui's face after he dropped that glamor. He had been stunned at Yuui's beauty when he first saw his real face.

He couldn't believe Yuui was once the child on death's doorstep he saw coming to Luval as he was going to train with Captain Demetri. Yuui had turned into that gentle soul that had stood before him on that one boring afternoon on Valeria. Boris took a deep breath and shook his head at that meek, little creature having the audacity to come to Valeria.

That's why he certainly knew Yuui was really strong under the surface. To know, now, what Yuui's biological grandfather had done to him made Boris sick to his stomach. Not at sweet Yuui, of course, but at the grandfather that did it. It did nothing to dull his yearning to protect Yuui. Boris cursed his liver, where his magic resided, for not giving him enough power to go back in time and change things.

"Yuui is just so pure," Boris said and chuckled. "Those titles I gave them is to wake them up and toughen them up, because everybody in Celes kisses their tender backsides."

Kurogane huffed and nodded. "I've done my best to lay my mage's ego low." Kurogane scowled and shook his head. "I'll be honest with you. My mage doesn't want you around his twin, because of the reanimation thing. He's very adamant."

"If Yuui wasn't an empath it wouldn't be such a huge deal. But I'll tell you, if I continue courting him..." Boris took a huge breath and stood upright rather than lean on his staff. "...he'll fall with me. That's why I assure you, I'm leaving after this is all settled." Boris felt a twisted smile come to his face and his throat choked up. "I hate him too much to impose my incoming insanity on him. I refuse to let him share my burden with me."

Kurogane flinched back and was baffled. "Why would you talk about him like that? Why use words of hate for the twin of my mage? I mean, it's obvious that's not what you feel."

"It's so I can run from him. I can claim those words rather than what I really feel," Boris said, confessing the truth. Boris felt as though he was like that stagnant scrying pool that Yuui had brought to life with his magic. He cursed himself for allowing Yuui into his jaded heart. What was it about the soft, little blond that created such a craving that wasn't quite satisfied yet?

Kurogane gave a snort. "Give in. I struggled against Fai, too. It won't help."

"But Yuui, I'd only ruin him."

Kurogane shrugged. "So. Find a way around the problem. You act as if this is set in stone. If you really want him, you'll find a way around it. I want Fai with everything I have in me. I'm not going to stop until I have him at my side in Nihongo. If you feel the same way about Yuui, you'll want to claim him."

Boris felt as though Kurogane threw cool water on him. Yuui was too much of a babe-in-the-woods for Boris to really leave alone in good conscience. Boris took a deep breath and gave Kurogane a shake of his head.

"I'm a pariah that has no long term place beside a prince. I'd rather break his heart than his mind."

Kurogane nodded. Boris was glad Kurogane wasn't the type to pester a grown man over private matters, but no doubt the man thought him cowardly.

Boris started getting concerned when Fai hadn't shown up yet. "I just hope Fai knows that rolling over and giving up isn't the way to protect Yuui."

* * *

Fai unleashed a binding hex at Ashura, since he was still on the ground, but Ashura rolled out of the way and pointed at Fai. Icicles from the trees hurled themselves at Fai's face. Fai swiftly, gracefully dodged and then lofted his staff. He unleashed pink lightening at Ashura. The king deflected it with a green concave shield and sent it back towards Fai. He swung his staff and dissipated his own attack.

"Very nicely done, my son."

"Please stop this before one of us gets hurt," Fai pleaded with narrowed, intense eyes.

"I always wanted to see you not hold back from the tremendous power you wield. Embrace your magic!" Ashura then plunged the tip of his staff into the snowy ground. Green magic snaked out and lashed Fai's feet. He felt the magic jolt, knocking the wind out of him. He fell to the ground, panting.

"What a disappointment," Ashura said, Fai struggled for air and felt on the verge of giving in to Ashura. The king just knew more than he did and had decades more experience. He slumped in the snow as he watched Ashura walk past him. Panic surged through him the closer Ashura got to Yuui.

"No!" Fai screamed and got to his feet. A wild burst of pink magic erupted from Fai's lofted hand and slammed into Ashura's back. Ashura let out a strangled scream and dropped to the ground beside Yuui.

Ashura rolled over and traced three runes, but Fai was quicker. There was something he'd learned from Ashura when he was a small child. He whistled a magical lullaby, infusing his magic with the sound. Ashura fell backwards, into a deep, enchanted asleep.

"Fai?"

"I'm fine and so is Ashura."

Yuui asked, "Wasn't that how Ashura would get us to sleep?"

"Yes. It was the enchanted lullaby he used to use."

Fai went over to check on Yuui. His twin seemed very cold, but fine. He then looked over Ashura. He was sleeping soundly. He pushed aside Ashura's cloak and rummaged in the pockets until he found the Gordian Knot that held Yuui's magic.

"Fai, you just got upset over something. What is it?"

Fai pushed a smile to his face so he could muster a soothing tone. "It's nothing, Yuui, but you might have to wait a while before I can restore your magic."

"Without it, I can't heal King Ashura. It takes a great deal of magic."

"I know. I also know there isn't another healer in all of Celes that would have the kind of power you do. I'll get it back for; don't worry, Yuui," Fai said, standing. He tucked away the Gordian Knot and lofted his staff.

* * *

When the pink runes fluttered around the room, Boris looked over. His mouth got dry, it must be Yuui laying on the ground beside slumbering King Ashura, because Fai held his staff high, the tip glowing a bright pink. Fai tumbled towards the ground and groaned in agony.

"Mage!" Kurogane was in time to catch Fai and help him sit on the ground.

"I'm fine. The pain will go away, soon," Fai said, and then grimaced.

Boris knelt down beside Yuui, who had his eyes firmly shut. Yuui flinched from Boris' hand before it reached his hair. "It's me. What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Yuui only nodded, but wouldn't open his eyes. Fai was the one who snarled, "Get away from him!" Fai even irrationally swipe the topper of his staff to smack Boris' face, but the ex-governor was too swift.

"Stop acting like a demented tom cat, you idiot!" Kurogane bellowed, grabbing Fai by the shoulders. The ninja yanked Fai's staff away from him and tossed it aside.

"Please don't fight," Yuui begged in a hoarse whisper. Boris could see tension had left Fai, and Kurogane slowly released his hands from the blond's shoulder. However, if looks could kill, Boris knew he'd be dead, judging by Fai's deep, blue eyes.

A sob broke out out from Yuui; Fai and Boris scrambled to his side. "Open your eyes, Yuui," Boris gently ordered. Yuui did so, and Boris' jaw clenched tightly when saw that dull tawny color.

"I can't see."

Fai took a green orb from his sleeve. Boris asked, "A Gordian Knot?"

"Ashura locked away his magic in it before we battled. I have to free it."

"I hope your father was lousy at making them," Boris said, glancing at the king's prone body.

"He was a genius at making them," Fai said, but pushed on a bright smile. "I'm sure I'll solve it in no time. The prize inside is very precious to me."

"But that could take weeks!" Yuui said.

"Great. You know, people will start looking for the king and this looks bad. You'll have to explain things if people catch wind of this," Boris pointed out.

"We have to keep Father's secret, Fai. Promise me we keep him from being banished."

"I know! Father told Mayor Dayken we were going to be in Nihongo, and he wasn't clear to the court. Let's go there. We can hide him while I solve this puzzle."

"Good idea, but we'll only have a week or less. Mayor Dayken will come to check on Ashura," Yuui said.

"Thank goodness, home where the weather is sane."

"Kuro-pu, I think your weather is entirely too hot," Fai said. Then he turned to Boris. "I assume you were the one that brought Kuro-grumpy here, therefore, I'd appreciated it if you could take us back. My tattoo is still a little on the warm side."

"Sure thing, Your Exalted One," Boris said, standing and lofting his staff.

"Thank you, High Ruler of Rot and Worms," Fai said in a chipper tone and gave a snicker at Boris' malevolent gaze.

"I warned you, reanimator of Celes. He has a million of them," Kurogane said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, Yuui, I think your brother is one really swell guy, and I really fancy the snot out of him," Boris said in a snarl, as he traced runes. He planned to take Fai down a peg or two before he parted ways from Yuui.

* * *

Lady Suwa was walking across the courtyard with her maid, Megumi, who was holding a parasol to keep the sun off of her mistress. Both of them were chuckling over the rumor of a little crush between a chamber maid and a stable hand. The two teens were so giggly around each other, but vehemently denied the crush.

Suddenly, the sky opened up with a glow of purple. A powerful whoosh blew at the ladies and they were amazed to see Kurogane standing there with Fai in his arms; the mage looked very pale and had clenched eyes. Meanwhile, Fai's twin was trying to whack the reanimator of Celes with the topper of his staff. The man dodged and cackled loudly.

"And you're a needy, little bitch to boot!" the reanimator taunted, dodging another swing at his head. The ladies both gasped at the course language. The reanimator further teased, "Don't you know how to properly use that staff? Demetri said you sucked at it, so why don't you use it for a pacifier?"

"You bastard! Suck on snowballs! You'll find out what I know, Duke of Decay!" the blond mage screeched. Lady Suwa jogged over to Kurogane and looked at the frail mage in his arms. His blue aura was so incredibly faint.

"Oh, this isn't Fai, is it?" she asked, knowing Fai's aura was pink and how high strung his temperament was. The one throwing the fit with a healthy, glowing pink aura had to be Fai. She also noticed King Ashura laying on the ground in a deep sleep, his green aura was very muted, but there were still black spots.

"Nope, this is Yuui." Kurogane jerked his head towards the two brawlers. "Fai is over there acting like a demented tom cat."

Hexes were starting to fly. Pink and purple clashing in more ways than one. Both combatants were also hurling vicious insults.

Lady Suwa put her hand on Yuui's forehead. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled. She was startled to see his changed eyes. "Whoever you are, you give me a sense of peace. You're a very kind person. Are you a healer, too?"

"He's blinded, Mother. Somehow his magic rested in his eyes and it was stolen by their father. Fai has the magic, now, and can restore it when he's not acting like a psychotic moron ," Kurogane explained to her. Then Kurogane said to Yuui, "You met my mother already. She's a religious leader of sorts."

"Let's get him to my prayer room. But, Kurogane..." She nodded towards the courtyard where the two mages were letting a flurry of pink and purple hexes fly at each other.

"Tsk... let them hex each other silly. It might get them tame. You know, twin of my mage, your brother is an absolute idiot. So is that crabby boyfriend of yours."

"Megumi, have Kentaro bring King Ashura to my prayer room, too. Quickly, before this magical combat gets out of hand," Lady Suwa said. Her maid went running with wide eyes and worry.

"Boris isn't my boyfriend," Yuui insisted in a weak voice. Kurogane chuckled as he carried Yuui, following his mother indoors.

"Yeah, sure he isn't," Kurogane said, before looking over his shoulder to see more pink and purple magic clash.

* * *

"Do... you... give... up...Baron... of Rigor Mortis ?" Fai asked through heavy panting. He lay on the ground pretty close to Boris, who was panting pretty heavy himself.

"Not... until... you admit... what a... stifling... asshole... you are...!"

"Am... not...!"

"Are... too...!" Boris rolled onto his side and glared at Fai. Some sort of Suwa family retainers dragged King Ashura off. Boris suddenly realized Yuui was gone. He glared at Fai and got his breathing under control, like a true solider. Boris sat up and said, "You manipulated him. You knew all along what happened and you lied to him."

Fai glared back and forced himself to sit up. "I would never want him to actually remember what happened. It was horrible. You have no right to judge my decision to not tell him unless you lived through what we had."

"My childhood was very good until my mother passed away when I was fourteen. I don't know what it was like to live in a place where the man that's supposed care for you beats you and molests you. My own father was saintly to the point he wouldn't kill bugs, but released them out of the home. One of the things he taught me, though, was that lying to a person always creates more damage than the original injury."

Fai's face grew grim. "You don't know how horrible it was."

"You're babying him to assuage your own feelings."

Fai glared. "I don't have to listen to this. Especially, coming from a..."

"Enough already!" They both looked up at Lord Suwa who had a half-eaten apple in one hand and a bucket of water in the other. "You two broke the gate with your wild magic, now you're going to fix it, and I won't hear any complaints."

"But Lord Kuro-papa-sama..." Fai started complaining. Lord Suwa tossed aside the apple, took the bucket in a firm grip, and flung the water on Fai's head. "And you'll get the same, reanimator of Celes, if you give me any lip. Now hop to it!"

"Come on," Fai said, a pout all over his face as he led Boris to the tool shed.

"And if I catch you two fighting again, I'll hold your hot heads in the river until you decide to cool down!"

To be continued.

A/N: Okay, I had to admit I laughed myself silly picturing Fai and Boris bickering.


	55. Chapter 55

Part Fifty-Five:

"You know, if we would have pulled something like that in front of Captain Demetri, we'd be shoveling reindeer muffins for months," Boris said, nailing a board in place.

Fai clutch nails in one hand and a hammer in the other. "Oh, I hated mucking after reindeer so much! How such a beautiful animal produce something so loathsome is beyond me. And the worst part was how the captain wouldn't allow magic to be used! It was all by hand."

Boris gave a dry chuckle. "I despised it, too, but it was very effective in correcting my bad behavior." He finished nailing the board and turned to Fai. "You know I plan on leaving Yuui when this is all done, so you don't need to be such a jerk."

"Hun...? But I thought you liked Yuui."

Boris noticed a redheaded man storming across the courtyard, but the man caught sight of the back of Fai's head and froze. The man's eyes narrowed as he fixated on Fai, who was oblivious to the attention.

"Who's your admirer?" Boris asked.

Fai looked over his shoulder and said, low, "Oh... him. Never mind Kuro-kir's trouble-making, cranky, cousin Ran. He has a nasty temper and hates my guts for no reason other than I'm a foreign mage. Well, that, and beating the snot out of him twice." Fai then flashed a bright smile at Boris. "Oh, that means he'll hate your guts, too, since you're also a dreaded, foreign mage."

"He can get bent." Boris shrugged in apathy. "Come on. We're finished, and I want to check on Yuui."

They ignored Ran's hot, hostile stare and put away the tools used to fix the gate, then they went into the main house after scooping up their fur coats, winter layers, and staves.

"This place is too hot. Not even Valeria gets this warm during summer," Boris said.

"You get used to it."

They ran into Lord Suwa in the hallway. "Hyuu, hyuu, Lord Suwa! Where's my brother and my father?"

"You fixed my gate?" Lord Suwa asked with a suspicious gaze.

"Yes, sir," Fai said, enthusiastically.

"When he wasn't sneaking off for tea breaks," Boris complained. "We would have been done in half the time, if it wasn't for him."

"Anyway, where are Yuui and Ashura?" Fai asked.

"In the prayer room, along with Kurogane," Lord Suwa said.

"By the way, all my clothing is in Celes. We'll have to borrow some," Fai said.

"I'm sure you'll find some woman's closet to raid," Lord Suwa said with a wicked smirk.

It caused Boris' eyebrows to raise and then he snickered. "What's this about women's clothing?" Boris asked.

Lord Suwa said, "He's wears Nihongo women's clothes if you don't watch after him. My son has to dress him like a five-year-old just to make sure the correct gender is represented."

"Aww... but I look so good in a furisode," Fai said, ignoring Boris, and not rising to Lord Suwa's bait. "And I've finally worn your son down. He lets me wear pretty much what I want."

"I'll have some clothing brought to Kurogane's room and you can show the reanimator of Celes how to wear them," Lord Suwa said.

"Come on, Princess Fai, I want to see your brother," Boris teased.

"Kindly keep your mouth closed, Majesty of Mold."

"No fighting or it's to the river with the both of you!" Lord Suwa snapped.

"Come on," Fai pouted, leading Boris to Kurogane's room, first, to dump off their Celian clothing and staves. Then he led Boris to the prayer room.

* * *

Lady Suwa was in the room praying over the king, kneeling by his head. Ashura was laying on a futon, wearing a black and gray striped jinbei for comfort and coolness. Fai figured Kurogane or Kentaro must have changed his clothing. Ashura's Celian clothing was now in the corner, along with Yuui's. Ashura was still in a deep sleep. He would be that way for years, unless Fai dictated otherwise.

Fai looked over to a corner where Yuui stood with his arms stretched over head while Kurogane stood in front of him tying a charcoal colored obi around a black yukata. Kurogane finished helping Yuui dress, tucked the healer's hand in the crook of his arm, and the ninja turned to the two standing in the doorway.

Yuui, to Fai's consternation, actually looked very fetching in black. Somehow, the dark fabric suited Yuui. Fai's personality was too audacious to carry off dark clothing; he preferred loud, bold colors. But Fai was bothered by something; black clothing was what they wore to funerals in Nihongo.

"So why are you dressing Yuui in black, Kuro-tan?"

"So people will know not to bug him. They'll assume he's mourning over something and give him space."

Fai smiled and nodded in approval. "Good thinking, Kuro-gi."

"Settle your differences, yet?" Kurogane asked. Yuui's tawny eyes were unfocused, but he seemed very aware of of the hostilely between Boris and Fai. His head was cocked, and Fai could tell that look on Yuui's face meant he was focusing on his empathy.

"No," they both said in tandem and then glared at each other. It only caused Yuui to flinch and move closer to Kurogane's arm.

"Figures! If you two keep it up, I'll sic my father on you again. Why don't you two get clean? You look, and smell, like filthy, sweaty barbarians," Kurogane said, waving a hand at them.

"But I came to see Yuui," Fai whined.

"I did too," Boris insisted.

"Why don't you two idiotic, tom cats clean your stench off while I take Yuui for a walk. He needs some fresh air. I hope he walks in geta better than you do, Fai."

Yuui gave a shy smile towards Fai and Boris and said, "I'll be okay. I'll talk with you both soon." His nose crinkled. "You both do smell very... not pleasant."

"Very much so, much like barbarians that don't bathe," Lady Suwa contributed, interrupting the middle of her prayers, but then continuing again. Fai glared at Boris. This was his fault, he should have just kept his hands off Yuui. He jerked Boris out of the prayer room by the elbow.

"Here, hamam is different, so I guess I'll show you," Fai groused.

They ended up in the large bathhouse. Fai stripped down to his under clothes, as did Boris. They both slipped into the warm water and sat scowling at each other in the dim light. After a while, Fai handed over the bar of soap and Boris just stared at it.

"They harden their soap here." Fai said. Boris shrugged and soaped up a washcloth.

They both started out of their frostiness and soaping when Ran joined them. Fai's temper hit full tilt, he was trapped between those he despised. Fai quickly ducked under the water to his neck and turned to the door.

"You're using the bath... mage?" Ran asked, with a sharp glare.

"Yes, so wait, if you will," Fai insisted, "Since my tattoo offends you so. I'd hate for you to lay eyes on it again. Then again, if you want round two...?"

"Why would you not let someone share hamam, Mistress Fai? I know the weather isn't as harsh, so it isn't as vital, but it doesn't seem social," Boris asked, baffled.

Fai gave Boris the briefest of glare over the address, but then explained, "Hamam here are different. Strangers aren't welcome in Nihongo hamam," Fai insisted more to Ran than to Boris. "Only family or close friends can bath together in Nihongo. Isn't that the rule, cousin Ran? And trust me, you are neither to me."

"I already fought you over the tattoo. I'd lose face if I tried again. Just so you'll know, I respect Lord and Lady Suwa, along with my cousin, but you are beneath my contempt." Ran then nodded towards Boris. "Another foreign mage."

"Oh this one isn't just a garden variety mage," Fai said in a sultry tone, "He's the crown prince of blight, Boris the First. He has a nasty habit of playing with dead things. Also, you see, he's just surpassed you as holding the title of biggest, most ill-tempered goon I've ever met in my life. I bet you're just oozing jealousy."

"I heard you had another mage with you. Where is he?" Ran asked. Fai was close to launching himself at Ran and beating him to a pulp, as a warning to stay away from Yuui.

"Two more as a matter of fact. One of which is my father, who's notoriously overprotective and has been known to have people horsewhipped on a whim." Okay, Fai exaggerated, Ashura always found a compelling reason to have people punished, at least when he was sane. "And the other one, you best not worry about."

"Rumor has it he wears your face."

"Oh no, by far he's the handsome one," Fai said brightly, teasing.

"The filthy lot of you mages should have stayed on that ice ball," Ran hissed.

Fai flashed him a really coy, faux smile. "And yet I'm here in spite of your best efforts. It must eat at you horribly. So close to doing me in, but I'm still here, able to trouble you. Maybe goad you into yet another fight you'll lose?" Then Fai teased, "Maybe you'll get the best of me. I doubt it though. You're nothing more to me than someone who swings a piece steel. Now Kurogane, is actually a skilled swordsman. You're just an amateur compared to him."

Fai didn't need Yuui's empathy to tell he had sent the man into a rage. The redhead gripped the hilt of his sword as Fai pulled himself up on the edge of the tub. Fai deliberately showed off his tattoo by turning his back on the man. He admitted he was a little nervous, but he was ready to attack if Ran so much as twitched.

Fai said in a false wanton air, "Come on, cousin Ran. Bring it. I'll be more than happy to show you appreciation for that last love tap to my head." Fai wanted to fight the redhead, viciously, because he hadn't gotten a satisfying outcome from when he mixed it up with Boris. The utter hatred between the two was so bad it was tangible.

"Screw you, vixen! Watch yourself."

"If you insist, I'll accommodate you any time," Fai said in a cheery tone.

"Keep in mind, I'm the one who almost brought you to death," Ran sneered and stormed out of the bathhouse.

"And I thought I was the only one that found you charming. What's the story?" Boris asked.

"It's a long one." Then Fai had a gleam to his eyes as he settled back into the bathtub. "While camping out, Kuro-frisky and I were having a pleasant time when his cousin rode up on a horse and disturbed our morning cuddle with his nasty attitude. Therefore, I treated him to Celes hospitality with a well placed hex to his nose. We've despised each other ever since." Fai's countenance then grew dark. "Ran almost killed me at one point. His family was killed by a pack of maniac espers with an even worse attitude than him. I sent them back to their realm and denied Ran his revenge. He tried to kill me for it and almost succeeded, but I pulled through. It galled him."

Boris took a deep breath. "Thank goddess you didn't die. Yuui would have followed you."

"I know," Fai said darkly. "I stay alive for him." Fai gave a soft smile and said, "And now I stay alive for Kurogane, too. You see, if you dare love another man here, you're considered nothing more than dirt by most people. I don't want you to show affection for Yuui while you're here. It could put him in a bad position he wouldn't be prepared for."

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Boris inquired, pulling himself out of the tub. "You only have yourself to blame, Illustrious One," Boris sneered. "And I'll treat your brother how I want to treat him. You have no say in that; it's between Yuui and me. I don't give a jolly damn what these people think about what I feel and do with Yuui. And to tell the truth, I really could care less what you think about it, either. I'm only focused on Yuui and pleasing him. If that pisses you off, tough cheese. Deal with it."

"How dare you come between me and Yuui?" Fai sniped, as the man draped a robe around himself.

"And you're being as narrow minded as the people of Nihongo you're warning me about it," Boris said.

Fai pulled himself out of the tub and didn't say anything. He led Boris to Kurogane's room and he explained how to wear the kidney-colored hakama and haori with navy undergarments. Boris took to it and got dressed.

Fai saw that Lord Suwa had left him a light pink yakata with a dark gray obi. He smirked as he quickly got dressed, he knew this was a sign Lord Suwa was getting more used to the idea of him as Kurogane's lover.

"Well, let's go get lunch and Kurogane will, hopefully, be back with Yuui. And I'm certainly not just cooking for the Lord of Fly Larva."

"I wouldn't expect such a little pussy cat to work his delicate paws to the bone. He might lose that nice fluff."

"You're a hateful son-of-a..."

"I'm fair game, but my parents aren't. Don't say a word about them or you won't like what I do," Boris warned with a threat that chilled Fai. Boris left Kurogane's room, and the insult died on Fai's tongue. Fai would be so offended if someone insulted King Ashura, therefore, he wouldn't do that to Boris.

They had a quiet lunch that Fai prepared. Lord and Lady Suwa joined them. Kurogane and Yuui were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Kurogane led Yuui into the cherry tree orchard. He wanted to sit and talk, but the first bench they passed was the one where he was caught almost fondling Fai. No way he'd sit on that bench. Especially, with Yuui, Fai's physical duplicate, of all people. It'd just seem improper.

"That smell is so heavenly. What is it?" Yuui asked.

"Cherry trees. Fai says you don't have cherries in your realm. It's a shame."

"What are cherries?"

"A fruit. Your brother thinks they're too tart and doesn't care for them too much. But I will say he makes wonderful desserts from them." Kurogane picked a small cluster off a branch and picked one ripe, juicy cherry. He put it in Yuui's hands. "Here. Taste it, but be careful of the hard seed inside."

Yuui tasted carefully and looked as if he were in ecstasy. He bashfully took the seed from his mouth and said, "This is the most excellent thing I've ever tasted. It's so dark, sour, and gently sweet all at the same time. I could crave these. I love the taste. Please, may I have more?"

"Of course," Kurogane said, placing the rest of the cherry bunch in Yuui's hands. Kurogane led Yuui to another bench, rather than the memorable one, so they could be comfortable. "I wanted to talk to you about my relationship with Fai."

"I figured," Yuui said and then took another cherry into his mouth, rolling it around and moaning. Kurogane, though, was really struck how different Fai was from his twin. Yuui discreetly took the seed from his mouth and and said, "I knew he liked you before he left, but it grew?"

"Yes. I love him, and that's something people in Nihongo don't say easily. A few weeks ago I asked him to stay here with me, for the rest of his life. Here, relationships between men are looked down on. I ask him to live a hard life with me, but I'll treat him like he deserves. Captain Demetri said of your brother that he was 'a valuable jewel that needs careful shaping.' He told me that Fai can be a strong fighter, but his soft heart needs protecting while he fights for what's worthwhile. I've given him that protection and I will continue to do so."

Yuui frowned slightly. "I want him to be happy, and I do know he had to find someone sooner or later. I was just hoping it would be a little later, because I wanted him to myself a little longer. He's watched after me since I can remember."

"You're old enough to be able to do that on your own. Hasn't this last year taught you anything?"

"Well, I've stood up for myself more than I ever have. And I've face a big fear, traveling to Valeria."

"You've probably changed just as much as Fai. He's a different person now. He wants to stay with me, but he doesn't want to lose you. I offered to let him bring you here for a while, until he gets settled in, and you felt like you wanted to return to Celes. Would it be something you'd consider?"

"Celes is the only home I've ever known. I don't know that I could leave my father or Fai. I've been without Fai for so long, it seems unfair that you're taking him away from me."

"I know. That's why I'd like it if you would stay for a while. I would want the transition to be as easy on Fai as possible, and you, too." Kurogane didn't like the sour expression on Yuui's face. He'd never see something like this on Fai's countenance, an expression so serious and old. Kurogane then ventured, "You know you could find someone else besides Fai to protect you. Like the reanimator of Celes, he treasures you a great deal."

"Boris pushes me away," Yuui said bitterly. "But there are a few times he lets me close to him."

"You push him away, too, in your own ways. You beg him to stay, but then you want to treat him as a retainer, not a friend. It's not your fault, though, you don't know how to properly ask him to stay with you and treat him as your friend. You don't relate to people on that level, because you haven't been allowed to socialize. Fai, as much as I love him, I could choke the snot out of him for what he's done to you."

Yuui started shaking as his face drifted downward, away from Kurogane. "I don't know how to ask Boris to be with me properly. I want him so much. I know he worries about his impending insanity. I worry about it, too. But I just know if he opened up to me, I could find same way to heal him. For some reason he won't let me."

Kurogane took a deep breath and said, "That guy doesn't want to be healed. He wants to taste the punishments of his sins, because he has an overwhelming since of justice. He feels like he escaped his just desserts for long enough."

"How can I convince him to forgive himself?" Yuui took in another cherry and groaned in delight with hooded eyes. "Oh... these are so... ummm... good. How is it that Fai cooks so well, but has no taste?"

"You can't convince the reanimator to renounce his sins. He's got to come to the revelation himself. It helps if you're beside him, and he can get some inspiration from you. In his case, though, I think he'll forgive himself because he's willing to be a tool to protect you. Work on changing his mind, by making yourself more vulnerable to him."

A soft smile came to Yuui's lips. "Thanks, Kurogane. I really appreciate it. And... I am happy that Fai found someone like you. Not a lot of people can relate to him on that kind of level. He's very popular, and many people love having him around, but to to love him can be very difficult sometimes."

"Thank you for your approval. That means a lot to me."

Kurogane heard Yuui's stomach rumble and he felt hungry himself. "Let's go make your brother cook for us."

"It's been so long since I've had his cooking. I'm looking forward to it."

As they left through the gates of the cherry orchard, Yuui froze and gripped Kurogane's bicep firmly. "What is it, twin of my mage?"

"Someone has a lot of ill-will. So much bitterness, animosity, and hatred. There is some rage, but also..." Yuui then looked down with a blush coming to his cheeks. "Is someone around here?"

Kurogane looked up to see his cousin was at the stable with a saddle. His amethysts eyes were stuck on Yuui. When Ran noticed Kurogane glaring at him, he marched into the stables, and then rode off on a horse minutes later.

"The person is leaving? Was that a horse?" Yuui asked.

"Yes. It was my cousin Ran. He and Fai despise each other. He probably thought you were Fai."

"He has some very intense feelings towards Fai, then. I worry about that. It was..." Yuui then shook his head and closed his mouth.

"What was it that bothers you so?" Kurogane asked.

He turned his face towards Kurogane. "I'm sure I was mistaken. Sometimes hate can feel like other passionate emotions." Yuui gave him a gentle smile and said, "It's been a very long day for me, and I'm pretty tired. I'm also worried about my father. When I have some rest, I'll be fine."

"I wonder what Ran is doing here, anyway. I'll ask my father over lunch."

To be continued.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. It couldn't stop laughing as I wrote the last part. Enjoy this one.

Part Fifty-Six:

Boris ate his lunch and tried very hard to ignore his libido. It was on full tilt because of all the fighting, bickering, and animosity he'd witnessed since his time in Nihongo. It was a like a buffet for his fetish, and he desperately wanted to take Yuui to the nearest room and make out with the soft, little blond. All the emotional friction was battering him and testing his self discipline, hard.

And things were pretty tough for him right now. He wasn't used to the idea of Yuui having a twin, because he'd dealt with Yuui one-on-one for so long. The reality of Fai's obnoxious presence was smacking him soundly, now. The reality that Fai wasn't just something he had to keep as an intellectual concept, now, irked him. Fai was currently a large, looming part of Yuui that Boris had gotten a first hand taste of and wasn't overly fond of.

He did admit Fai was a great cook, but it was the only positive thing he would attribute to the bratty mage. Now he knew exactly what Captain Demetri had bitched about in his letters. How Yuui could be so sweet and humble next to his ego freak twin astounded Boris.

The meal consisted of something called sashimi. It was served with a rice porridge Fai called kayu. There was a potent, green paste called wasabi Boris wasn't used to, but found interesting. The chopsticks took a little practice, but Kurogane's parents kindly taught him how to use them, as they gave Fai exasperated looks, for some reason, when Boris mastered them.

"Your father seems stable, now, and is resting comfortably," Lady Suwa reported.

"Good. I'm going to start working on the Gordian Knot after lunch. Once that's done, then I can restore Yuui's magic and then he can finish healing our father."

"So explain to us why you're here and what is going on. Why did you bring your father here?" Lord Suwa asked.

Fai explained the struggles with King Ashura and their thinking about protecting King Ashura's reputation. He also explained about buying time to heal Yuui so he could restore King Ashura's sanity.

"Good thinking. You have my vow; I'll protect his reputation and his health," Lord Suwa said. His brow furrowed, before taking a swig of tea. "I can tell your father, by your devotion to him before his illness, is a good man and treated you with respect and care. He wasn't like what we know. You deserve to have that man restored to you."

Fai's eyes got misty and he launched himself into Lord Suwa's arms, unsuspectingly. "Thank you, Lord Suwa. I want my father back. It feels like the weight of the world is on me. I have to recover Yuui to get Ashura back."

Lord Suwa pointed at Fai's head and turned to his wife, the blond was latched firmly around his chest. "Why does this leech always pick me?"

She giggled. "Maybe it's because Kurogane resembles you so much."

Lord Suwa growled and struggled to get Fai's vice-like grip off of him. That's when Kurogane and Yuui came in, the ninja leading the healer with a hand tucked in the crook of his arm. "You've started eating," Kurogane observed.

"Yes, but I made plenty for you and Yuui," Fai declared and prepared plates for them as they settled at the table. Lord Suwa rubbed his ribs and gave Fai a disgruntled look. Kurogane pushed Fai aside before he could latch on to him so he could teach Yuui how to use chopsticks. It was hard, because he was blind, but Yuui got fed, and was more adept than Fai at using the eating utensils.

Boris, when he looked at Yuui, knew he had to find an excuse to get him alone after lunch. He looked like he had more color to his cheeks and he had that winsome smile. Fai was probably angling to spend some time with Yuui, too. Boris looked over at Fai and decided to use the younger man's own arrogance to get some alone time with Yuui.

After eating and holding a good conversation, Boris pointed out, "You better get started on that Gordian Knot, Princess Fai. You want to get Yuui's eyes back as quick as possible, right?"

"You mind your own business, Count Atrophy. It's not like I see you solving the knot."

"I suck at solving them. Puzzles aren't my thing," Boris explained.

"Ha! I thought so! And you call me lazy? Ha!" Fai declared with an arrogant gloat.

"That's right. You spend your time with that puzzle since you're so good at solving them," Boris said. He stood up and took Yuui's hand. The healer looked stunned as Boris tugged him upwards and put an arm around his shoulders. "Meanwhile, Yuui looks like he could use a nap, so I'll tuck him in."

Fai looked utterly shell shocked as he realized he'd been snookered. Kurogane chuckled and said, "That round was well played, and it went to you, reanimator of Celes."

"I hate you so much, Master of Gangrene! Lord Kuro-papa-sama, please have him boiled in oil and horse whipped or something!" Fai sputtered to the older ninja. "What do they do to punish real evil-doers here, anyway?"

Lord Suwa gave a belly laugh. "He won, you lost. Just accept it with grace and learn to not let your guard down around the reanimator, because he fights dirty. Kurogane, show them to the guest rooms and let them get settled in."

When Kurogane rose and started to lead them away, Fai let out a howl of outrage. It made Boris chuckle in evil delight. He was determined to put Fai in his place, no matter what.

* * *

Kurogane left them in one guest room, alone. Yuui gave a slight giggle. "You know Fai will get you back for that. He's very smart and holds a grudge."

"Bah... let him stew in his own juices. The idea of us spending time together, alone, will give him an incentive to solve the knot."

Boris carefully put his hands on Yuui's shoulders and drew him into an embrace. Yuui trembled slightly and leaned against him. "You don't really care, do you? About what happened to me."

"I care that you were hurt. I care that you were lied to and made to fear strangers."

"Please don't judge Fai and Ashura. They did what they did because they love me and they want to protect me. People make decisions based on emotions quite frequently."

Boris held him tighter and said, "You should lie down and rest. You've been through a lot, lately."

"Only if you promise to hold me."

"Little thumb sucker." Boris then looked around the room. "This realm is certainly different. There's no bed, just a pallet on the ground. Come on."

Boris pulled him along and carefully helped him lie down. He then lay beside Yuui and got comfortable after taking him in his arms. Yuui buried his face against Boris' chest and murmured, "I just felt why you were so keen on getting me alone."

"All the tension going on around me has taken a toll. Fights, arguments, lots of entertaining things."

"Would you like me to please you?" Yuui shyly asked.

Boris said, "I'm not that big of a cad. I'll wait until you're a little more lively."

"Actually, the walk with Kurogane helped refresh me. There's this amazing fruit here that perked me up. I must get you some. I want to take seeds back to Celes and grow them."

Boris smirked. "Well, I'm hungry for something, but only if you're up for it."

Yuui nodded and Boris was pleased to see Yuui's face grow a deeper shade of red in the dim light as he nodded. Boris pressed a deep, ardent kiss on Yuui and then he felt a strange flutter in his stomach. He'd never felt this white, hot lightening hit him deep in his belly before.

He stopped kissing Yuui and then there was a crashing disappointment, he still wanted more kisses. That's when it hit Boris. "Yuui, you're projecting."

"I'm so sorry, but I wasn't. When I'm with you I clamp down on my empathy. I don't want to influence you. Whatever you feel are your own emotions." There was nothing but open honesty in the blond's face.

Boris took a deep breath and felt a jolt as he realized he couldn't blame Yuui for these emotions hitting him. He tried to sort out what he was feeling. Yuui asked, "Boris, are you okay? It feels as though you're upset."

Boris threw everything he knew out the window and pushed a powerful kiss on Yuui, just embracing all the fluttering, striking feelings flowing through him in a torrent. He carefully pushed Yuui onto his back on this strange pallet and asked, "You have to promise me, if you feel the slightest bit of discomfort you'll make me stop. That's not optional. Do you understand?"

"I'll tell you if I get nervous, Boris, but I trust you not to harm me. I know you'll watch after me."

Boris pressed a kiss to Yuui's neck and tugged at the foreign clothes. Yuui moaned and begged for more. Boris pushed Yuui's yukata off his shoulders and trailed small kissed on his soft shoulder. Yuui shiver and Boris paused.

"You okay?"

"Please don't treat me like I'm so fragile. It's time I changed some, and I can't do that if you stop treating me like you have. I promised you I'd let you know if I didn't feel comfortable."

Boris smiled. "I really despise you."

Yuui chuckled. "Then show me how much."

Boris continued trailing kisses downwards and finally reached his navel. Yuui's "eep" of surprise pleased Boris. "You're like a kitten, don't want your soft, little belly messed with?"

"You're going to insist on it, aren't you?"

"Uh huh." Boris proceeded downward. It wasn't long until he brought Yuui into wild, thrashing ecstasy. Finally, the healer's body grew limp as he fought to control his breathing.

Boris rose to his knees and chuckled. He loved the serene smile on Yuui's face. When Yuui seemed as if he'd come down from his climax Boris asked, "So you want to show me the same kind of contempt?"

"Absolutely," Yuui answered in a dreamy tone.

* * *

"Can you believe that... that..." Fai said as he ran his hands over the green, magical orb. There was a pink glow coming from his finger tips. He paced back and forth furiously in Kurogane's room; he was certainly in a snit.

"Duke of Decay?" Kurogane supplied.

"Already used that one." Fai's right index finger hit something. He brought his finger off the orb, dragging a green, glowing thread off it. He dragged it away from the orb and flicked his finger, the thread burst in the tiniest firework. "Finally! One down, one-hundred-and-fifty-three to go!"

"So what is that thing anyway?"

"It's from an old legend of this court mage that served one of Ashura's ancestors. The court mage was also a brilliant mathematician that would entertain the king with puzzles. He finally made one so intractable that the king couldn't solve it for ten whole years. It was a knot made of magic energy that simply couldn't be untangled. Finally, Ashura's ancestor got so angry with the puzzle he sliced it into pieces with a powerful blast of magic and was able to get the prize inside, a liqueur he desired. The whole point of the puzzle is that it's impossible to solve if you aren't creative or don't cheat."

"Sounds like something you'd come up with," Kurogane said with a smirk. "Can you solve it?"

"I have to, there is no 'can' about it."

"Why don't you blast this one with magic?"

"Because Ashura put a protection on it. My magic would only bounce back and hex me. Fortunately, Ashura didn't have time to craft this one very well, so it shouldn't take too long to solve."

There was a knock at the door. Kurogane answered it. His father was on the other side. He moved aside and let Lord Suwa enter. The older ninja said, "I had two things happen while you were away that you should be aware of."

Kurogane sat at the writing table with his father. Fai, in the meanwhile, sat on the futon and continued working the knot, seemingly not paying them any attention, but Kurogane knew otherwise.

"I'm guessing one has to do with cousin Ran?" Kurogane asked. "I was wondering what he was doing here, anyway."

"It seems Fei-Wang is attacking Tsukiyono. Ran is the envoy sent to ask our help. Lord Takatori has even had three attempts on his life. I've agreed to help. He's waiting on me to get some men together to go. He's also requested your mage set up fluorite wards. However, getting the ice king better takes priority."

"Of course. Mamoru is an ally. Fai and I will work on it after all this business with Celes is done," Kurogane said

"Yes, but there is something else that bothers me. It's Ran. He's gone back to Shinon, but seems unsettled about it. He also had an unhealthy interest in your mage," Lord Suwa said hesitantly. Kurogane glanced over to see Fai's hands still moving over the puzzle, eyes glued on it, but Kurogane knew he was attuned to the conversation just as much as the puzzle.

"Unhealthy?"

"Yes. He asked after the mage before you and I thought it odd. I made the mistake of mentioning Fai had a twin and something seemed odd with Ran. Of course, this was before I thought you'd bring the twin of your mage here. Now, I am somewhat concerned. Ran seemed, for lack of a better word, intrigued over the notion of twins, even after I mentioned King Ashura and his fury. I'll be leaving with Ran soon to help Lord Takatori, so I hope there will be no run ins with Fai and Ran in the meanwhile. I count on you keeping peace between them until I leave with Ran."

Fai's hand flung away another burst of green magic with a soft pop. The mage smiled a bright smile where warmth didn't reach his eyes at all, just iciness. Kurogane knew Fai would go absolutely nuts if Ran so much as glanced at Yuui, let alone talked to him. Boris had been a stranger to Fai before all of this, so there was no history, unlike the history with cousin Ran. That would be an epic fight he didn't want to see.

Kurogane was baffled by his cousin's attitude; Ran despised Fai. Why take an interest in him all of the sudden? "Father, it makes little sense. Why would Ran concern himself over my mage and his brother? He's always the type to follow rigid rules, which would include keeping to himself."

"I have a theory, but I would hate to make an assumption."

Kurogane decided his father looked decidedly vexed. Kurogane wanted his father to be blunt, even though it wasn't something prized in their culture.

"Please make it clearer to me, Father."

"I think Ran has some powerful feeling towards Fai, and I fear he would project them onto Yuui if lines aren't made clear," Lord Suwa said bluntly. "The way he talked, he indicated that sort of thing."

Pink sparks flew off the surface of the orb. Kurogane shot Fai an annoyed look and then turned back to his father. "Well, Ran can cope. I'll keep the twins apart from him until you leave. You said there was something else?" Kurogane hoped to get the topic off Ran before pink hexes started flying around.

"Yes, I'm afraid several village elders came to speak with me. They were none to pleased to understand about the true nature of your relationship with Fai. They made certain demands. One of which is that you produce a blood heir within the next two years."

More pink sparks flew off the orb and crackled in the air. Kurogane shot Fai yet another vexed looked, but Fai appeared to be deeply involved with the magic puzzle. He turned back to his father. "So they finally made their ultimatum." He sighed and shook his head. "We knew it was coming. So what would you have me do, Father?"

"I promised to help make things possible between you and Fai, but like I explained, they have some legitimate concerns."

"Like war with other provinces? Yeah, I know."

"I can meet with the lords of the neighboring provinces and try to get their vows to not declare war over this."

"Will they listen?" Fai asked, pulling at another green thread. This one, however, snapped back into the orb. Fai's brow furrowed in aggravation.

"I don't know. Some will, but there will be other greedy lords trying to take this as an opportunity to expand their territory for their own children. Suwa rice production is a very powerful incentive to make war on us. If Kurogane had a child, the other lords would respect our boundaries, because they'd know he'd fight harder to protect Suwa for his heir."

"And an adopted child wouldn't satisfy the other lords or the farmers?" Fai asked.

"Having a blood heir also has religious significance. It honors our ancestors to continue the bloodline," Lord Suwa explained. Lord Suwa stood. "I hate to put this on you both, now, but I need to know what your plans are for children so that I know how to handle the farmers and the other lords. Please talk it over and decide."

Lord Suwa left and Fai was able to break off another piece of green, glowing magic with a popping sound. He set aside the orb and looked over to Kurogane. The ninja moved to Fai's side on the futon.

Fai asked, "Have you though about it?"

"It's been at the back of my mind. I was hoping for more time. I'm not ready to raise a child yet. I have a lot of things I'd like to do first."

"Like what?"

"Establish my relationship with the Suwa village elders and the province lords. If I can do that, it'll soften how they feel about you. I'd also like to help out Tsukiyono and bring Fei-Wang to justice. I'd also like make sure you're comfortable here and have status in our society that's agreeable to you and those you encounter. I'd like to teach you to read and speak our language without magic."

"That, I'm willing to do." Fai then gave him a warm smile with the hint of a slyness. "After that, and we settle down, then you can make me a mommy. Because I really do want children."

"What?" Kurogane bellowed in rage. "What's with this mommy talk!"

"Well, would you rather be the mommy, Kuro-daddy?" Fai said in a taunting tone.

"Shut it with the mommy talk, mage!"

"You should call me Fai-mommy when we start having our little bundles of joy! I want a bunch of little girls so I can dress them in pretty clothes and pamper them silly. I just know they'll have you wrapped around their fingers in no time. Of course, with your temper, I pity any suitors our daughters will have," Fai said in glee with a slight clap of his hands. Kurogane was mere seconds from choking the snot out of Fai. "Of course, that leaves the question of how will we get our little girls?"

Kurogane grew somber. "I could insist on adopting. It would be legally binding, so the child could inherit Suwa, but that could bring trouble on the child we'd raise. Our son would have to grow into a very strong warrior, strong enough to defend his claim."

"Don't worry, Fai-mommy will teach our girls enough fierce hexes to put fear into the burliest of the ninjas in Nihongo!"

Kurogane gritted his teeth and went back to wanting to choke the snot out of Fai. The way Fai was talking, he wanted to adopt twenty girls and turn them into the same papered brat he was. Over his dead body! He wanted one son and the mage better get used to that idea.

Kurogane put that aside, knowing he'd have to bring up the other choice they'd have. "The other option is for me to take a legally bound concubine and have a natural child with her. I could declare that child as my blood heir. I would be obligated to support her for life and she would have full say so in raising the child. A concubine would be more involved in our lives, and you really wouldn't have input with how any child I sired would be raised."

Fai's glee melted away. "Yes, I suppose that's a way. Is that your preference?"

"How do you feel about it? Would that ever be something you could accept? Don't lie to me about this. It's too important and will affect the rest of our lives," Kurogane remained neutral, he wanted to know Fai's untainted opinion.

Fai looked thoughtful and said, "Well, women are very pretty and soft. I admired them myself from time to time, but I just don't think I could watch you raise a family with a woman."

"Wow, honesty from my mage. I'm impressed."

"Well, you tell me. Is your heart set on having a child carry on your bloodline? It would be very difficult, but we could negotiate."

"I'm willing to sacrifice for you. My preference is to adopt a son in a year or so when everything is settled."

"Oh, Kuro-go! Thank you for saying yes to our daughters! I want a huge family! I'll be the best mommy! You wait and see!" Fai said, latching himself around Kurogane's neck.

"You crazy moron! Let go before I punch you!"

"Now what will our girls think when you threaten Fai-mommy like that?"

"They'll know you're insane! Wait a minute! I never agreed to taking in any girls!"

"Aww... but I can dress them up and spoil them rotten," Fai said.

"Tsk... you're a boy and it didn't stop your father from spoiling you."

"True that," Fai said.

"I'm going to go tell my parents our decisions. Why don't you work on getting your brother's magic free."

"Good idea. Yuui-uncle needs his eyes."

Kurogane chuckled and decided to rile up Fai for all this mommy talk. "Yeah, maybe Boris-uncle will help you out if you get stuck."

"Ohhh... You! The Prince of Petulance will never be an uncle to our fifteen daughters!"

"Fifteen! Get that out of your head! Fifteen marriage dowries would break us!" With that, Kurogane marched out of his bedroom before he throttled Fai.

* * *

Ran found a messenger on the outskirts of Suwa. "Go to Lord Takatori and tell him that an urgent matter has delayed me. He should tell my master Shinon to not expect me for a few more days."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, tell him I'll be bring Lord Suwa to assist us."

The messenger mounted his horse and took off in a flurry of dust. Ran turned his own horse around and headed back to the Suwa family compound, his mind in a heated need to avenge his parents. The only way that could be satisfied now was punishing Fai by ruining his family. He ached to hurt that blond mage and he wouldn't stop until he caused him sorrow.

To be continued.


	57. Chapter 57

Part Fifty-Seven:

Yuui felt Boris stir and rise from him. He heard fabric rustling, so he assumed Boris was getting dressed. Yuui asked, "Where are you going?"

"To bring you something. Just lay back and rest."

Yuui felt Boris' hand brush back his bangs, and he couldn't help smiling. He settled back on the pallet and smiled. "Be back soon, please."

"I will."

He heard Boris leave, and then he rose a few moments later and felt around for his Nihongo clothing. He fumbled around but finally dressed himself. His fingers drifted to his lips. He couldn't stop smiling. Maybe, just maybe, Boris would reconsider leaving him, at least he hoped. He flopped back onto the pallet and just basked in the warmth he felt.

* * *

Ran came riding up and hopped off his horse. He handed the reins of his horse to the nearest stable hand and marched over to the front porch of the main house where Lady Suwa's maid, Megumi, was walking across it.

"Maid, wait! I have a question."

The girl looked startled, but bowed respectfully. "What would you ask me, Master Fujimiya?"

"Kurogane's mage and his family, where are they? Where are the whole, filthy lot of foreign mages?"

"The mage of Celes is in Master Kurogane's room working on some magic to aid his family. The ice king is in the prayer room with Lady Suwa. She prays over him to halt the further onset of his illness. The reanimator of Celes just left towards the cherry tree grove with Stewart Kentaro, and the healer of Celes is in a guest room, resting because of his malady."

"That's Fai's twin, isn't it? He has a malady?"

"His father took his magic and sight in a fit of insanity. It's for that reason the mage of Celes is so absorbed in his task. Master Kurogane's mage is trying to restore his brother's magic and sight. There is a possibility for a total recovery, so he's very fixed on it. If he restores his twin, then the twin can restore their father's health."

"So he's blind and has no magic, that twin of his? And Lady Suwa is with the mage's father?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fine." Ran marched off after the girl fled his harsh, amethyst gaze. He had wanted to deal with King Ashura to get revenge on Fai, but he wouldn't dare pull anything like that in front of Lady Suwa. It would dishonor the memory of his mother a great deal. He had originally wanted to capture King Ashura, since his own parents had been the ones killed. It would only be justice. Besides, the transaction would be more sterile and not touch on his disturbing thoughts.

He'd have to settle for the twin, which he didn't want to do. Ran felt dangerously close to losing control at the idea of having Fai's twin under his will. He'd seen Fai's twin walking with Kurogane and felt a deep, wild urge to attack him.

Seeing that trembling, blushing blond clinging to Kurogane's arm in the cherry orchard brought the same visceral reaction as Fai did, only more so. He knew Fai, but this one had unknown possibilities. Judging by his cousin's hostile glare, this brother may not be a combat mage. The unknown sent Ran's emotions into a tumult. But that twin was blinded, and that would make things interesting.

Why did a foreign mage have to interfere with his rightful revenge? And why did that foreign mage have to look so...? And have a twin! Ran clenched his fists and gained control of his thoughts once again. And why was Kurogane so bold as to chance throwing everything away just for that one mage that wasn't even a part of Nihongo?

What inspired Kurogane to be so free and claim his desires in spite of the loss of status that was to come his way? Only to have that kind of freedom, to throw off obligations, and embrace what he desired! Envy lapped at Ran's stomach and only created a diamond-hard urge to get his revenge, if not against Schwarz, then against Fai.

Then again, if he could bring Fai's twin under his will, couldn't he make Fai bring Schwarz back and give him a second chance at revenge? That would be ideal, but he'd settle for crushing Fai if that wasn't possible. Yuui seemed so soft and everything Fai wasn't.

Was Fai all that special for Kurogane to risk disinheritance? And if he was special, didn't it follow his twin had the same qualities? Ran found himself wanting to discover the qualities of the twin for himself. The swirl of thoughts were making him so incredibly dizzy. He leaned against a tree and fought to control his breathing. He rubbed the back of his neck that throbbed painfully. His mind screamed for satisfaction.

He straightened up and felt himself compelled to find Fai's twin and subdue him. He glanced around and decided to seek out that blind interloper; he wanted a new possession. That soft, little blond would be it. He stumbled into the main manner house and crept towards the guest rooms. He put his ear to each door, quietly listening, until his acute hearing picked up gentle breathing. He made sure he wasn't seen before opening the door.

* * *

***  
Fei-Wang smirked at the enchanted mirror in front of him that showed the Fujimiya whelp hunched against a tree.

"He's trying to fight off your drug," Fei-Wang pointed out.

Dr. Kyle smirked and crossed his arms. "So? He won't be able to fight this drug off, because it plays to all the worst desires in a person's heart. Every dark desire he has that he would reasonably repress is now something he'll gladly entertain, no matter how despicable or repulsive. If it's something he'd want to do without social controls, it'll call him, harder and harder, until he gives in. It turns even the most moral people into criminals."

Xing said, "Secretly drugging Fujimiya during the last time we tried to assassinate Lord Takatori was a wise decision. It's only a matter of time before he gives in. And when he does, there will be war between Tsukiyono and Suwa."

"Plus, it'll eliminate the Fujimiya whelp from our ultimate goal," Fei-Wang said.

* * *

"Thank you for helping," Boris said to the one-eyed, Suwa retainer. The man handed him two bags.

"Those are the seeds and some of the fruit. It's a shame Celes doesn't have cherry trees. Will the healer of Celes know how to care for them?"

"Oh, he'll know how to make them grow when he gets his magic back."

"I hope he has much luck in his endeavor."

"Yuui won't need luck. He has his love of living things to make it happen," Boris said with a subtle smile, imaging the look on Yuui's face when he presented the gifts.

Besides his parents, he'd never given another person a gift. Ashura's accusation of him being notoriously stingy was absolutely true, but the idea of actually giving a gift to Yuui gave him happiness he hadn't felt in years. "Once again, thanks for making it happen."

"No problem. We all like Kurogane's mage and are glad to do anything that would bring his family some joy."

Rather than gripe about Fai, he decided to go back to Yuui. He wanted to see Yuui smile and cheer him up. He thanked Kentaro once again and headed back inside.

* * *

Yuui heard the door slide open, waking him from his drowse. He lifted his head and said, "That didn't take you long, Boris."

There was no response. He grew worried and then a little anxious when he heard soft footsteps approach him, rather than Boris' firm steps. He prodded his empathy open, since he'd been napping. He was shocked to feel absolute rage and lust mixed into a toxic, emotional poison.

There was a deep seated malice towards him; it threatened to overwhelm Yuui, it was so strong. This person wasn't Boris, even thought he did sense the same deep depression. These emotions had the feel of the other person he had sensed earlier when he was with Kurogane. He remembered Kurogane saying this was his cousin that hated Fai.

"Please, I mean you no harm," Yuui said, trying to get to his feet, but he was knocked back down onto the futon. He felt weight on his body and a hand in his hair.

"Don't scream or else," he felt the sharp tip of something pressed to his throat. "You'll do as I say, not like that vixen brother of yours. You understand?"

"Please let me go."

The pressure of the sharp tip got intense on his pulse point, but then was removed. Yuui bit back his whimper. His attacker then pressed his lips to where the weapon had been. His attacker groaned as he nipped and sucked at Yuui's throat. There was an unwelcome hand gripping his hip and forcing him to hold still.

"I'll have you under my will, if nothing else, to piss off that vixen brother of yours. You are different than him, aren't you? I hope you're pliant. Fai looks so pretty on the outside, but he's too rebellious. For your sake, I certainly hope you aren't rebellious," the man said, hot breath tickling Yuui's left ear.

Yuui struggled, getting panicked at being held down and by how the man's hands were starting to bruise his hips and move to more intimate areas. All of a sudden, something in Yuui burst forth, he didn't know where it came from, but he started fighting like a mindless wildcat. Scratching, kicking, hitting, anything he could manage. Even biting wasn't too lowly. All he knew was he must get away; that was the only thought as he franticly lashed out.

He finally got away and fumbled around into a corner. "Help! Fai! Boris!" He shouted as he hunkered down. He heard the man approaching again. He couldn't leave. He didn't know the room and how the furniture in it was set up.

"Call for them. It'll only be their doom. I'll make sure they don't survive. So scream for them, sweet, little vixen."

"Allow me to make peace between you and Fai. I know he can be very difficult for some people to understand," Yuui begged, hoping to reason with Kurogane's cousin, but those dark emotions were raging out of control.

"The only peace I'll have is by finally getting revenge for my parents. If your brother doesn't relent to my demands, then he'll pay by seeing you suffer."

He heard footsteps come towards him so he tried to scramble away, but the man grabbed him by the hair and slammed him to the ground. "Stop fighting me. Let me take you as my hostage!"

"No!" Yuui shouted, trying to lash out as much as he could. That's when one, well placed punch hit the left side of his jaw. It hurt so bad. He wasn't used to such treatment. Yuui felt his consciousness fade out.

* * *

Boris walked into the guest room. No Yuui, and the room was in shambles. He set down his gifts for Yuui and looked around the room. He quickly found what he was looking for, his magic staff. Boris wasn't one for panic, but it was a soldiers' habit to get armed in the face of the unknown. He hoped Yuui hadn't done something silly, like wander off. He marched out of the room and finally saw a woman that served Lady Suwa.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Yuui. Have you seen him?"

"No, sir."

"He's probably visiting King Ashura."

"No, sir. I just came from there. It was only Lady Suwa and the mage of Celes."

"Then where could he have gotten to?" he mused more to himself.

"Forgive my boldness, but Master Ran might know. Have you met him,yet?"

"Kurogane's cousin? That redhead with a nasty attitude? Yeah, watching him and Fai go at it was entertaining." Boris chuckled and leaned against his silver and amethyst staff. "I could watch them fight for hours, but I couldn't decided who to root for."

"He was just inquiring where all the mages were. Maybe he went to go offer the healer of Celes hospitality after the shameful way he's disrespected the mage of Celes last spring. It would be the honorable thing expected of him by our society."

Boris frowned and felt uneasy. "Yuui would never walk off with a stranger, nor be in a room alone with one if his brother or father were absent."

"Should I get the mage of Celes?"

"Nah, let him play with his puzzle. I'll find Yuui. So, if I were to find Kurogane's cousin, where would he be?"

"Try the stables, sir. He's know as a great horseman."

"Thanks so much," Boris said, before marching off towards the stables. He found a young boy polishing a saddle. "Hey there."

The boy sprang up and gave him a deep bow, which he wasn't used to. "Yes, sir. How may I help you."

"Just relax. I'm just looking for Yuui."

The stable hand had a confused expression and then said, "Oh, maybe that was what I saw."

"What?" Boris snapped.

"Well, please don't tell on me because it's dishonorable to snoop, but something didn't seem right." The boy looked embarrassed and distressed.

"Out with it!" Boris growled with narrowed, hazel eyes.

"I saw Master Ran ride off with the mage of Celes in his arms. The mage seemed unconscious."

"That wasn't Fai! Where the hell did he go!"

"So sorry." The boy fell to the ground in a deep bow, trembling horribly. "He went north. I assume towards Tsukiyono. I assumed the mage had agreed to go with him to help battle Fei-Wang, but I did think it was strange how he was so limp."

Boris wanted to chew out the idiot stable hand, but he had no time for it. "Get me a horse! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" the stable hand sprang into action instantly.

This was an unfamiliar land, and Ran was an unknown to Boris. "I'll be back. Get two horses ready."

* * *

"I don't understand what you mean?" Kurogane snapped at the reanimator. "My cousin wouldn't just ride off with Yuui. That's ridiculous!"

"Well he did. And I need your help to find him!" Boris said, gripping his staff and glaring. They were in Lord Suwa's sitting room with Kurogane's father.

The older ninja waved his hand in the air and said, "Don't dismiss him, Kurogane. I think Ran has had something wrong with him, lately. It'd be a good idea for you to keep an open mind and go look for Yuui. Fai would be in a dither if he knew. I'll cover here, but quickly find the healer and your cousin."

"You're right, Father, but I just can't imagine what got into Ran if he did such a thing."

"Well go find him and we'll see," Lord Suwa ordered. Kurogane rose, went and got Ginryuu, and escorted the reanimator to the stables.

"You're sure about this?" Kurogane asked.

"Positive. Fai is still here, right?"

"He's with his father, trying to get a grip on what happened between them. I guess it must have been Yuui that Ran went off with. There are no blonds in Nihongo, so he'd stand out."

They got to the stable and mounted horses. Kurogane asked, "You know how to ride?"

"I was on Valeria, where horses were the only way to get around. Let's go," Boris said, adjusting his staff so it was fastened on the saddle. "Where would he have taken Yuui?"

A thought hit Kurogane; it came to him where Ran would hide in Suwa. "There's a boathouse on a lake north of here. We used to fish and play there. It's very secluded and has all the amenities he'd need for a hideout. He couldn't take Yuui very far without a rest stop. That's the only one close enough for him to get to."

They took off in a fast gallop. Boris' stomach was now panicked, in spite of his soldier's training. Yuui meant too much to him, and he was starting to kick himself. Why did he leave Yuui alone for even a scant few minutes?

* * *

"What progress is there?" Fei-Wang asked, rejoining his two assistants at the enchanted mirror.

"Good. Fujimiya has claimed his prize and has him tucked away in a hideout," Xing reported.

Kyle's eyes gleamed. "It would seem he's succumbing to my drug. Normally, he'd never touch that boy. He's gone as far as running off with him. That must indicate strong passions towards who he kidnapped."

"Good. Xing, go fetch the healer of Celes from Fujimiya. We need to get the mage of Celes under control," Fei-Wang ordered. "I want his power under my control."

"But be careful! Fujimiya won't be stable. If he thinks he has a right to own that boy, he'll fight you to the bitter death," Kyle warned.

She said with blandness, "I'll keep that in mind." With that, a red orb of her magic enveloped her and she disappeared.

* * *

Ran laid Yuui down on the small futon in the corner of the fishing shack by the lake. He rested his body on top of Yuui's and enjoyed the fit and sensation. He nuzzled Yuui's chin and got more accesses to that tender throat. He inhaled Yuui's sent; he smelled cherries, blossoms and vanilla.

He bit lower, on Yuui's collar bone. Yuui moaned and the murmured the name "Boris" over and over.

Good, he was still out of it. He pressed a deep kiss on Yuui, enjoying the the taste of his tongue. At first, Yuui kissed him back with fervor, and Ran grew lustful. He started tugging at Yuui's clothing, but suddenly the blond froze as if a pail of ice water had hit him. He started fighting off Ran like a wildcat again.

"Let me go! Help! Fai! Fai! Boris!"

"There's no one around for miles," Ran said, finally, after restraining Yuui's hands that tried to claw Ran's eyes out. There was something strange about this little vixen. "You seem more aware of things than normal people. How is that possible? I thought you had no magic."

"It has nothing to do with magic. I feel what other people feel. I know your emotions." Yuui started shivering. He said in a very timid voice, "And they frighten me a great deal. Are these the things you feel towards Fai?"

"Yes, but he's Kurogane's, and my cousin would fight me to the death over Fai." Ran said, nuzzling Yuui's neck only to get a shudder from the blond. "I heard Fai had a twin and I had hopes that you didn't have all the things I despise in Fai. His looks, that's what I want. I'm so tired of not having what I want. "

Yuui tried to push against him, but Ran yanked off the sloppily tied obi and flung open the black yukata. Kurogane thought he was so clever dressing this twin in black, thinking everyone would respect that. His hatred and lust of Fai overruled that social convention. Yuui's body was so lanky, Ran could almost count every rib. There was a soft tummy he wanted to rub and felt compelled to explore.

Yuui pulled the yukata back in place and shook his head. "Not again. Not ever again!" he declared, but Ran had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't care. Whatever Yuui had done, experienced, thought, felt, and generally was, none of it matter to Ran. He wanted the twin to be his perfect doll.

"Yuui," Ran moaned and pressed his body closer. "I want you. Stop fighting me. I'll give you anything you want. All you need to do is ask."

Yuui's face became a blank mask. There was an eerie steel wall there, and Ran started wondering if he couldn't penetrate it. "I want nothing from you. Don't touch me."

Ran didn't really want to hurt the little blond under him. He wanted to ravish him, but now he insisted on sassing off like his twin. Suddenly, Yuui grew very still.

"There's someone else here," Yuui warned him. "The person is very greedy."

"No one is here." Ran then heard the door open and in stepped that witch, Xing Hou. Ran sprang up and glared at her. "What are you here for.?

"That," she said, pointing at Yuui.

"Over my dead body," Ran said.

To be continued.


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Because of popular demand, the Ran v. Boris face-off is coming in the next chapter, but this is some build up to it. Yuui's just too stinking nice in this chapter, but... oh well... Enjoy! I think Ran's done plenty to piss off Boris. Plus, I wanted to tie up the Fei-Wang stuff, so this is the best way to do it. My husband and I have a joke, hurting Yuui is like stepping on a baby bunny with its ears slicked back, huge eyes, and a wiggly, little nose. It just isn't done!

Part Fifty-Eight:

Fai tried his best to straighten out Ashura's thick, glossy hair with a brush. There was so much of it to deal with. Ashura had always had nice, long hair ever since Fai could remember. He remembered when he was very little and Ashura would rock him to sleep, he'd grip a clump of his black hair for comfort as he drifted off to sleep. Maybe that's why he always liked dark hair; it made him feel safe and comfortable.

"I'll get some maids to come in and wash his hair and clean him," Lady Suwa offered.

"That's okay. I'll do it myself a little later. He's done so much for me. I want to care for him," Fai said.

She knelt beside Fai and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Fai was about to lie to her, smile, and blow her off, but she'd become more to him than just Kurogane's mother. He remembered how Chii was always too scared to show him and Yuui affection and how perpetually sad she was. He would never know all the things going on in her mind that weighed her down enough to commit suicide, so he'd decided to not judge her or be angry with her any more.

Knowing Lady Suwa had helped him come a long way towards forgiving Chii. Lady Suwa filled most of the gulf that Chii had left in Fai's heart; she wasn't a replacement for Chii, but certainly a soothing substitute he had so desperately craved.

He did smile at her. "When I was eight years old, I was very keen on finding a wife for Ashura. We had a very nice nanny and all, but it wasn't the same as having a mother. I tried to play matchmaker at court. I tried to find him a wife in my own silly ways. Ashura was so patient, but he took me aside one day and told me he couldn't have a wife, because she might have children. He told me that we were all the family he wanted, and he didn't need a wife to make him happy. I always thought he seemed lonely, anyway, and would like some companionship."

Fai gave a slight chuckle and a brighter smile. "Now it's so clear why he imposed isolation on himself. When he stole Yuui's eyes, I was so furious with him. I felt he'd betrayed us. But now I'm starting to pity him and understand why he lived his life as he has. He's sacrificed so much for us." Fai took a deep breath and shook his head vigorously. "I love him with my whole heart, but he hurt me by hurting Yuui."

"It's natural for a parent to sacrifice for their child. They'll always want their children to achieve more than themselves. In Nihongo, we believe that a successful child is something a person can take pride in without being accused of vanity. A child is the most important way you can maintain your family. So, the ice king is your father and did his best to raise you, in spite of his illness. Do you accept that reality?"

"I stopped being angry with him a little while ago. It's too exhausting, and Yuui wouldn't want me to be angry with him. I remembered when Ashura first brought us to Celes. He parted Yuui from me at first and gave him over to some healers. I was so mad and bit his hand, because he wouldn't let me see Yuui while they were working. I thought for sure he'd slap me like our grandfather would have.

"Instead, he healed the bite and held me until I calmed down. Then he explained to me that Yuui was seriously injured, and if I loved him, I would be patient. He then distracted me with this." He held up the Gordian Knot with Yuui's eyes in it. "A very simple one, of course. But it helped me wait on Yuui's recovery. I think Ashura was trying to send me a message with this."

"Your heart aches for him because you love him. He's your father and he hurt your twin, whether or not he knew what he was doing. It's fine for you to be conflicted about what happened."

"He adopted us. I think it took a great act of love for him to do that." Fai gave her a sly expression. "So Kuro-kir explained our plan? To adopt? Was it okay with you and Lord Suwa?"

At that point, Lord Suwa walked in, looking very chipper. "So what plan were you talking about?"

Fai flashed him the brightest smile. "I was asking if Kuro-jiji had explained our plan for children. I was about to ask if you both could accept adoption."

"Well, we have to, whether we like it or not," Lord Suwa said in a tone a little sour to Fai's taste, but Lord Suwa took a deep breath and shook his head. Fai felt deflated, but then Lord Suwa said, "It's not your and Kurogane's decision that upsets me. I'll be blunt, I wish you would have consented to Kurogane taking a concubine, but you didn't, and I understand why. I am sympathetic to that. I'm just worried about convincing other lords. I have to now convince them to not declare war on us. Any boy you and Kurogane choose to raise will be welcomed by Hitomi and me, but that might not be respected elsewhere in Nihongo. You must be prepared to make your son strong against all challenges."

"Our daughters will be able to protect themselves in the most dire situations! I told Kuro-daddy I wanted fifteen daughters. Is he persisting in this one son idea?"

Lord and Lady Suwa looked at each other with slack-jawed shock and then turned back to dreamy Fai. Lady Suwa was the one who breached the subject of, "You know Suwa would be obligated to provided dowries for each girl? Fifteen would be a bit on the high side."

"Do you know how much rice we'd have to give away to get fifteen girls choice matches? We wouldn't make a profit for at least thirty years! Fifteen girls? No way! Over my dead body!" Lord Suwa raged.

"And is the price of rice an obstacle to your granddaughters' happiness? Think about their teary eyes when Kuro-grandpa-grumpy is stingy with the dowries and they can't get the boys of their dreams." he said, latching onto Lord Suwa's chest. Lady Suwa couldn't stop snickering at Fai's overly dramatic antics.

He pointed at Fai's head and said, "Hitomi, rescue me from this very expensive leech!" To which, she only burst out laughing.

"Don't worry. I have work to do before I start planning out your granddaughters' wardrobes," Fai said, scrambling across the floor and lofting the green, glowing magic puzzle. "I should go visit Yuui and let him know how close I'm coming."

"Kurogane and the reanimator of Celes took him out for some fresh air," Lord Suwa said, crossing his arms.

Fai took up the puzzle and flopped down beside King Ashura. "Oh that... The Earl of Sludge and Slugs infuriates me. I really can't stomach him." He turned his head to Ashura as his fingers flew over the orb. "When you get well, you better have that man horsewhipped and banished back to Valeria."

"I think the reanimator is quite a pleasant person," Lady Suwa said. Fai pouted as he continued the puzzle.

* * *

Ran drew his katana and lunged at Xing. She dodged and struck him with the flat of her hand, knocking him against a wall. He pushed off the wall and swung his katana upwards, nicking her cheek. Her arm shot out and caught Ran's neck. He was knocked to the ground beside Yuui.

"Be careful," Yuui begged Ran.

"What?" Ran sprang to his feel and lofted his katana to keep the witch at bay. "Why wold you say that to me?"

"I don't want you to get hurt! I want a chance to make things right between you and Fai."

Ran gasped and glanced at Yuui tucked away in a corner. His emotions were boiling in his mind. Guilt and shame started eating at him. "What's possessed me?"

Xing's foot kicked at his face. Ran sliced towards her leg and wounded her. She lofted her hand and red lightening crackled. Ran swung his sword in an arch and deflected the lightening.

"Give up your hostage. Fei-Wang requires him for our plans," Xing said in a bland tone.

"No. He's mine!" Ran said impassioned. He still felt a mad compulsion to keep Yuui. She ran toward Ran, drawing two daggers. Before she struck him, he thrust his katana deep into her stomach. She stilled and sank to the ground. He yanked his katana out of her stomach, just as Yuui screamed.

He turned to see Yuui gripping his head and shaking. "She dying, isn't she? I can feel it."

"Yeah, I had to kill her. She works for Fei-Wang and she would have killed me and taken you off."

"Fei-Wang?"

"He's a power-hungry wizard. He's not fond of your brother, so I'll keep you out of his hands."

Yuui frowned and said, "You aren't fond of my brother either."

Ran had a flair of anger at Yuui's impertinence. He heard horses approaching rapidly. He quickly grabbed Yuui's wrist and yanked him outdoors. "Damn!" Ran swore, noticing Kurogane and that other mage riding up. He hustled Yuui to his horse and dragged him up with him. He spurred his horse on further to the north.

* * *

"Careful," Kurogane warned, pulling back on the reins when he saw the fishing shack's door opened. Boris pulled up beside him. They slid off their horses and took up their weapons. They moved cautiously towards the shack and peered in.

"Xing Hou!" Kurogane quickly crouched by the bleeding woman. He could tell it was too late to save her, but he may get some answers. "Wake up, witch, and tell me what happened."

Her brown eyes drooped opened. "Your cousin... he is the one who is responsible." She gasped, blood trickling from her mouth.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Kurogane demanded.

"I was trying to capture the healer of Celes for Fei-Wang so we could bring your mage under control. Unfortunately... Fujimiya's heart is too deeply poisoned. His lust... and hate... too powerful to control..."

"Poison?" Kurogane asked, but Xing's head drifted to the side as she died. Kurogane got to his feet, and turned to Boris. "So Ran was here with Yuui."

"Now where would he go?"

"The next province is Toyota. He'll have to cross that one to get to Tsukiyono." They mounted their horses and Kurogane was able to find one set of hoof prints in the muddy ground. "That way!"

"So is your cousin insane or what? Slicing up that woman like that doesn't seem like something a right thinking person would do."

"I don't have a clue what's gotten into him, but don't feel bad for that woman. She would have handed Yuui over to a real madman. So at least Ran has a kernel of rational thought to resist her. This just isn't like him, though! Why is he doing all of this?"

"I don't pretend to know, but he better not so much as scratch Yuui. I won't be pleased," Boris said in an icy tone. Kurogane spurred his horse on, and they left quickly. He shook his head, marveling at how Ran was able to "charm" every foreign mage he met. The only blessing he could count was that King Ashura was unconscious. He shivered a little at picturing what would become of Ran if the ice king got a hold of him. No, that wouldn't be so pretty.

"Well, he can't be too far. Plus, he's riding double. It'll slow his horse down."

* * *

"So he killed Xing. What a shame," Fei-Wang said with an apathetic tone. "Enough of this playing around. Kyle, go deal with Ran and bring me his hostage. I want the mage of Celes under my control, so I can crush Mamoru Takatori and start my march towards Edo."

Fei-Wang didn't miss the nervous flash in his assistant's eyes. There was finally a greed that came to the man. In the end, he bowed and left in a red, hazy cloud.

* * *

"Please, stop and take me back to my family," Yuui pleaded. "I promise I'll say I went with you willingly if you just take me back now. I won't let you get into trouble."

Ran pulled the horse to a stop and looked around the woods. He adjusted Yuui so he wouldn't slip off the saddle. He had Yuui riding in front of him, sidesaddle. Ran felt inflamed again.

"Stop asking me that! You're going nowhere except where I say you go."

"Where are you taking me?" Yuui asked, sounding in utter misery and on the verge of tears.

"To my home. I'll have my sister look after you when I'm gone."

"Your sister? Won't she find my presence odd?"

"No, because you'll tell her you're there of your own free will."

"Why would I do such a thing?"

"Because I'll make peace with your brother and not try to kill him again if you agree to let me keep you."

"But Kurogane..."

"Screw Kurogane! He has his! I want mine!"

"But I'm not yours. I'm someone else's."

"You'll change your mind after a while. Your heart will change."

"No, sadly for you, it won't. I can finally admit it. I love Boris and nothing you can do will change that. Please let me do for you what I can, which is make peace between you and Fai so you can have an amiable relationship with him."

"Stop talking about Fai!"

"But he's the one that's causing all your pent up resentment."

Ran grabbed Yuui around the throat, causing the blond to gasp in wide-eyed shock. "You nag too much. Stop." Yuui nodded and then suddenly stiffened up. Ran let go of Yuui neck. "What is it?"

"Another person just appeared out of nowhere. It felt like when someone teleports magically near me. I just start picking up emotions suddenly."

Ran looked around. He couldn't spot anyone, but he did have a sense of being watched. He knew there was a hot springs village nearby with plenty of vacated spring houses. He'd have to switch horses soon, so he had to head there anyway. He'd keep Yuui clear of any locals; they'd all assume he was Fai if they saw him from a distance. He prodded his horse to the hot springs.

* * *

Kyle watched them from behind a tree. His drugging of Fujimiya had been extremely successful. Fujimiya, underneath those still, cool waters was a raging inferno of emotions, dark desires, and unrequited lust. Kyle couldn't have picked a more perfect person to test his drug on. All Fujimiya needed was the mechanism to ignore the rigid, social controls he maintained.

Kyle was about to follow Fujimiya, but two more riders appeared: Kurogane of Suwa and one of the other foreign mages. Both looked in a fury. Kyle then smiled when he saw them continue on right after Fujimiya. Kurogane of Suwa would be an excellent, next, test subject.

If worst came to worst, he could drug Kurogane, too, and get the cousins to do each other in. He felt in his dark brown kimono and found he had another vial ready to use on Kurogane.

* * *

The hot springs resort right over the border into Toyota province was renowned. Ran looked everything over from a small hill and guided his horse to one of the smaller, older hot spring sauna houses that was in disuse. This wasn't the season to use a hot spring houses. He felt good that it was deserted for the summer.

He saw in the distance the village that was supported by the hot springs' income. He knew he could get a fresh horse there and some broth for Yuui. The blond seem to be wilting and sweaty. Not only that, his tender skin seemed incredibly red. Yuui slumped against Ran's chest and struggled for breath.

"You come from a very dark world, don't you? I've heard it was nothing but a constant winter," Ran asked, warping an arm around Yuui's shoulders.

"Yes. Compared to this world. Much hotter than I'm used to. My skin hurts."

"I've found a place you can rest." Ran prodded his horse towards a small spring house on the western outskirts of a small village.

* * *

Boris was looking decidedly unconformable by the time they pulled up on the outskirts of the hot springs village. Boris dismounted his horse and slumped over, hands on his knees.

"What's wrong, reanimator?"

"The heat. It's almost unbearable." Boris seemed to draw on some inner strength and remounted his horse with a grimace. "Let's go!"

Sure enough, Kurogane now noticed Boris' skin was getting burnt, badly. He was afraid the man was so stubborn he'd dehydrate before they found Yuui and Ran. "Wait! I have something for you."

Kurogane dismounted his horse and looked around in the brush in the forest. He finally found the tiny, yellow flower he was looking for. He yanked a bunch of them up and walked them over to Boris. "Rub the flowers on your skin and eat a few of the leaves. It'll help protect your skin and keep you a little hydrated. I forgot it was was one of the first things I had to teach Fai. The first two weeks he was here his skin wouldn't stop peeling."

Boris did as he was told and got focused. "I'm fine now. Thanks. Let's find them."

"There are a lot of small spring houses, all abandon because they're used during the winter."

"We should split up and meet in the middle," Boris suggested.

"Good idea. His horse is a pure white stallion; you'll know it when you see it because of its superior quality. If you you see it, you know you're close. Fai used to be able to send a magical burst in the air to warn me to danger. I assume you can do the same? Only it'll be purple?"

"Yeah."

"Great. Let's go. You west, I'll get the east, meet in the middle. Sound good?"

"Fine by me." They split up and approached the hot spring houses from different sides.

* * *

Kyle decided to pursue Kurogane and drug him, and then he'd worry about the foreign mages and Fujimiya. He headed to the east of the hot spring houses and found Kurogane creeping up on the first one close by the the woods.

Kurogane felt Kyle's presence and swung his sword at the doctor's neck before he could throw the vial of his drug. He jumped back and clenched the vial, giving Kurogane a gloating expression.

"Having trouble with your cousin of late?"

Kurogane held Ginryuu in a two-handed grip and asked, "Yeah, you know something about it?"

"Oh yes, I had everything to do with it. The dupe doesn't even realize he's now a puppet to his repressed urges. Whatever evil whims lay deep in his heart are now flowing forth. There are no more rules he obeys."

"I knew it," Kurogane said. "Ran's a bitter, nasty hot-head, but he's not stupid enough to kidnap my mage's twin without something deluding him."

"Don't worry. I'll let you be my next test subject and you can enjoy the perfection your cousin has found," Kyle said, with an evil smile.

"Not a chance. Besides, I owe you and your boss for last time."

* * *

Yuui was sitting in a corner while Ran crouched in front of him. Ran was helping Yuui drink water from a ladle. Yuui's skin was starting to cool off. Ran placed his hand on Yuui cheek, but the blond flinched away and lowered his face. Ran took the water away from Yuui and set it aside. "Not too much. You'll get sick, and I want to get you to Tsukiyono soon.

"Please take me back to my father. He's very, very ill. I'm the only one that can heal him. Please think of your own father. Wouldn't you be upset if he were sick?"

He gripped the front of Yuui's black yukata and gave him a firm shake. "Don't mention my father after what your brother did to me!"

"What happened to cause so much anger?"

"There was a group of foreign mages that killed my parents. My honor demanded I avenge them, however your brother banished them back to the realm they came from. Now I have something I will demand of Fai. He bring back those foreign mages and let me avenge my parents."

"But all this bloodshed would only lead to more grief. Killing them won't bring back your parents. I know it's very painful for you, I can sense that. But if you learn to forgive..."

"And you've forgiven every wrong done to you in your life?" Ran asked. Yuui gasped at the question being turned back on him. He shook his head and lowered his eyes. "I thought so."

Ran stood up and started pacing. He clenched his fists to keep from doing something really dreadful to the blond at his feet. He started wanting to take the blond to the floor and satisfy his overwhelming lust.

"Ran, what is it you really want? In a perfect world what would you want to see?"

He paused and looked down at Yuui. "I'd want my parents avenged. I'd want my sister to be happy. I'd want to have a chance to free myself from both wanting and hating Fai. I'd free myself from Shion's overbearing ways." Ran felt some of the rage inside subside at his own honesty.

He knelt in front of Yuui and tried to caress Yuui's face, but he flinched the minute Ran's callous fingertips touched his cheek. Ran clenched his fists in frustration that Yuui wouldn't respond to his touches. He refocused on their conversation. Ran admitted, "No one has ever asked me that before."

"Please think all of what you're doing, though. How does taking me away from my family accomplish any of that? How does killing those who killed your family make you life any better? I can tell you Fai won't do as you ask. He'll only trick you and get back at you for taking me away. He holds powerful grudges, a lot like you. You have a sister you seem to care about. Wouldn't she rather you be happy than eaten up with anger and sorrow?"

"Aya is a good-hearted girl. I want to make her happy and proud."

"Do you think she'd take pride in you right now?"

"No, she wouldn't." Ran fell sick to his stomach imaging Aya's tears if she knew what he was doing to Yuui. He felt stiffness in the back of his neck, his stomach roiled with anxiety. His will felt as if it was drowning in blackness. It was finally extinguished like a candle's flame. He grabbed Yuui by the hair and yanked his head back and forced a deep kiss on the healer. His other hand fumbled with Yuui's clothing. His hand gripped Yuui's bare thigh to keep from getting kicked and then slid it higher, almost to Yuui's most intimate parts.

He couldn't wait any longer to have Yuui. He was going to take the blond healer as his own. No more waiting. He wanted to sate himself at Yuui's expense, and he didn't give a damn if Yuui wanted him or not. Ran took a moment to jerk his hair harder and said, "You run your mouth too much, like your brother. You better tame your tongue or I'll do it for you."

He shoved Yuui to the ground and felt himself get overheated and empty. He kept struggling to get Yuui under control. When Ran finally subdued Yuui, he pressed firmer, deeper kisses and gripped Yuui's upper thigh so hard it'd leave bruises. Good, as far as Ran was concerned, it'd train Yuui to not rebel or sass him. He felt the blond quiver. He parted slightly from the blond and gave him an inquisitive look.

But then a smile mysteriously came to Yuui's lips. "Boris!"

Ran hopped up and grabbed his katana. He swirled around and lofted his katana. The reanimator was leaning on the door post with his magic staff draped over his shoulder. He gave Ran an arrogant smirk and then let his eyes drift to Yuui. Ran could see fleeting anger in the man's eyes and then the mask was back on. This man was dangerous; Ran could sense it. He readied himself for a powerful fight.

* * *

Boris had seen the large, white stallion Kurogane had told him about. He had been standing outside of a small spring house on the west side of town. He slipped off his own, borrowed horse and got his staff. He had approached the spring house cautiously and peered in the door.

He felt wrathful when he saw how Ran was attempting to force himself on Yuui. And then to threaten Yuui into silence was beyond the pale. He was about to make his presence known, but somehow, Yuui's empathy picked him out. The healer looked so overjoyed and it touched Boris deeply when he appeared.

"So, Yuui, doing some sight seeing with me?" Boris asked. "I think I met your tour guide before. He finds your brother as delightful as I do, but I doubt we have much more in common."

"Please, Boris, be careful. He's not in his right mind."

"Obviously." Boris stood upright and got ready to fight. "Are you okay, Yuui?"

"I'm fine."

"Well, he won't be so fine in a minute," Boris said. "Come outside and face me like a man before I just fry you with a hex."

Ran smirked at him. "Yuui's mine and I'll defend my claim."

Boris gave a deep laugh. "So manly to bully a blind person. You really impress me. Do you pluck wings off flies, too, or just kick bunnies as a hobby?"

"You bastard! I'll face you! And I'll be the one keeping Yuui!"

Boris stepped aside, aching to give this swordsman the spanking he so richly deserved. "Fine. Let's play."

To be continued.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Shane, I hope you'll enjoy this in spite of your request. I ask that you bare it out to the next chapter. I'm going to highlight Yuui's noble character.

Part Fifty-Nine:

Lord Suwa looked at his wife and stood from where he sat by his wife. The ice king lay on the futon peacefully. Fai lay snuggled beside his father as he worked the magic puzzle. Hitomi looked up towards Hondo. He held his hand down to her to help her up. They left the prayer room and went to the privacy of Lord Suwa's sitting room.

"What is it, Hondo? You look worried about something," she asked.

"It appears as if Ran has kidnapped Fai's twin. Kurogane and the reanimator are chasing them down right now. I'm hoping they'll be back soon. Ran doesn't have much of a lead."

Her eyes popped open and her hand flew to her throat. "What? Why...?"

"I think Ran has some extreme hostilities towards Fai, but I know this isn't normal behavior for Ran. I want to keep this matter very subdued until I can question him. I also want to wait until I hear things from Yuui's side before I decide what I'll do with Ran. One thing is for sure, now is not the time for Ran to do something asinine with such a threat looming over Tsukiyono and needing my help."

She nodded, looking utterly stunned. In private situations they used the twins' names for lack of confusion. "Why would he kidnap Yuui?"

"Because, I think he's interested in Fai as more than some enemy. I think he secretly desires Fai's companionship in the same way Kurogane does. I think it's grown into an unhealthy obsession; so large that he could be willing to even try to get what he wants out of Yuui."

Lady Suwa clenched her hands in front of her chest and looked distressed. "Ran's mother would have been very upset at his behavior. She was very traditional, as was her husband. His father put a great deal of stress on Ran. He was very harsh on Ran, because he turned away from being a scholar and chose the sword. His father never respected that decision, because he served the Takatori clan as an administrator and wanted Ran to follow in his footsteps. Maybe he did something so horrible out of grief and unsettled strife. It seems Ran was always at odds with his parents."

"Figures, but that boy has always kept tight control. Maybe he did finally crumbled under the pressure and grief of losing his parents. I don't know why, but for certain, if he harms Yuui, since he's a guest of Suwa, I'll be forced to take some sort of action against Ran. As it stands now, if things are as they appear, I'll have to send him to Edo on a charge of kidnapping."

Lady Suwa shook her head and grew sorrowful. "But kidnapping a foreigner under a province lord's protection could carry the death penalty."

"But if I don't turn him in, Hitomi, I wouldn't deserve the title Lord Suwa and charges could be brought against me. I mean, for the sake of my ancestors! That boy is blind and has a sick father so Ran goes and harasses him? What kind of demon possessed that cousin of ours? That is, if Yuui didn't go willingly. According to what I hear, Yuui can't even abide being in the same room as strangers without panic, let alone walking off with them. He's just that traumatized from his childhood."

"I know you're obligated. It'd bring grave shame on us if Ran did harm Yuui in any way."

"I promise to question him and try to mitigate the damages. All I have to say is, thank goodness the ice king is asleep. Something tells me that would have made things a whole lot worse."

"I'll pray Kurogane and the reanimator catch up to Ran and talk some sense into him. How horrible this whole thing is. I can't believe he'd bring such disgrace on our doorstep," she said.

* * *

Kurogane sneered at Kyle and went after him. He had to keep Kyle alive, or Ran could be in for some major punishment. Even though he had his disagreements with Ran, he didn't want to see him face some unjust punishment.

He swiped at Kyle and the man dodged. Kurogane quickly sliced at the man's right arm and caught it. Kyle groaned in pain and sank to the ground. Kurogane was pleased to see the vial with liquid drug drop to the ground. Kurogane lashed out and kicked Kyle in the head, knocking him out.

The man slumped to the ground. Kurogane quickly tied Kyle up with rope from his saddlebag and then stored away the vial for safe keeping in his saddlebag. These were the only things that could save Ran from a likely death sentence.

* * *

Zellen looked up with exhausted, scratchy eyes. Sergei nodded. "You're doing fine. She'll make it."

"Thank goodness," Zellen said, after he'd cast a series of yellow rune sets to fight back the disease the poor, little girl was suffering from. "I was scared I'd botched it." Zellen smiled at the ruddy cheeks on the child. He pulled up another blanket on the tiny girl. He pressed his finger to her forehead and could tell her temperature was going down.

Sergei gave him a weary smile and a smacked him on the shoulder. Zellen looked back down at the five-year-old child with the pox. He had managed to beat back her illness, but it had taken him hours. She was now resting comfortability and on her way to recovery. Sergei had made him take total responsibility for her care, but was waiting in the wings in case the child took a turn for a worse.

"Well, she's resting comfortably. Everyone else is taken care of. Let's go get some rest."

After having some cold sandwiches and informing the parents of the good news, they were guided to some feather ticking, in a dusty, drafty attic that was provided by the girl's grateful grandparents. Sergei said, "You did good work with that kid."

"I started to think if she was mine what I'd feel. I didn't want to fail."

"So, are you and your wife going to have them? With her situation, things will get tricky."

"I know, but I'd really like kids, and I think she would, too."

"Plan carefully," Sergei said with a smirk. "Her psychometry will shut down if she happens to get pregnant, but once she has the child, things will start again, you know. Otherwise, psychometry would have been bred out of our race a long time ago."

"I know. I'll be careful with her and any children we'll have. I do want a lot of them."

"Healers! Come down here!"

They heard the voice coming from the family's living room. Both of them scrambled to the room. Zellen felt a sinking feeling seeing a combat mage in the family's living room. He was due to go see Drysi in two days. And he knew, the way Sergei was talking, he was interested in reunited with Tanya again.

"You're now pressed into the army. You're to report to a new assignment within ten hours or suffer the penalty." This was some horrible news.

"We'll go, of course, now that the pox is under control," Sergei answered, seeming as annoyed as Zellen felt. He knew his life wasn't his own anymore, but the reminder was a little galling. Sergei asked, "Where is our new assignment?"

"Valeria." This was some very horrible news. "You're to report to Vlad D Klaus tomorrow morning."

* * *

Boris looked at the surly redhead facing him on the hilly countryside. He held out his palm and cast the summoner's fire spell. The large flame remained un-split on his palm. He clenched his hand in aggravation and the flame extinguished. Nothing dead to command within miles of him.

"Okay, you witch, finished with your nonsense?" Ran asked.

"Witch? That's the first time I've been called that. In case you're visually impaired, I'm quite male. Wizard would be the appropriate term."

"Anyone that tries to fuck another male is womanish. You and him... Yuui... are together, aren't you? You're revolting to touch him as if he were a woman!"

"Oh, then... you're going to throw the next tea and biscuit party, you sweet little doxy? After all, I just caught you molesting Yuui. So what does that make you? Seems as if it matters about the gender of the person you drag off by the hair to bed in Nihongo. Little sensitive on that?"

"Shut up! I wasn't preferring men! I never touched Yuui with that intention. I was just trying to subdue him," Ran claimed, looking distinctly furious. The man's shoulders were hunched as he rubbed his neck and started to sweat and tremble. Boris noticed the confusion coming to Ran's face.

"And yet your hand was high up on his bare leg," Boris pointed out. It seemed to aggravate Ran a great deal to be accused of desiring the same sex. Boris hoped the man would get overly emotional and he could use it against him.

Ran snorted and something in Ran's demeanor suddenly changed. His expression grew from confused to furious. "He's mine now! I could care less about your claim on him. From now on, he's mine to fuck as I please. After I destroy you, I'm going to fuck him!"

Boris chuckled. "Wow and a minute ago you were decrying men screwing other men. Now you're shouting about how much you want to do it. Make up your mind or seek help, you repressed twat. You have a problem when you have to force people to fuck you rather than romance them. You might want to smell around your armpits or scrub your teeth, that might be your problem, but I bet it's really your incredibly bewitching personality."

"You son-of-a-whore! How dare you imply I'm an unbathed barbarian!"

"Oh now. You just called me the one thing I should kill you for. My mother was a sweet, honorable lady, happily married to my father for many years. You'll answer for that insult just like you're going to answer for what you just did to Yuui." Boris then smirked. "But maybe your mother was what you just called mine."

"Not at all! Don't you call my mother that!"

"Put up or shut up. I'm tired of your flapping gums," Boris said, and traced three runes. He slung the topper of his staff towards Ran. The redhead barely dodged.

Ran then lofted his sword and called out, "Wind Dragon Attack!"

There was an energy force launched at him. Boris raised a shield and it bounced off, uselessly. He then traced two runes and flung his hand upwards towards Ran. The redhead ducked and flung his sword in a wide arch, almost making contact with the topper of Boris's staff. That would be a problem if Ran got in a lucky shot.

"Please! Ran, lay down your sword and come back to Suwa with us!" Yuui called out from the doorway of the spring house.

"Yuui! Stay back!" Boris called out.

"He's emotionally unstable. I don't think he's in control of his mind," Yuui called out.

"Shut up, you dirty little vixen! I'll punish you for that lie!" Ran said, turning toward Yuui. Boris unleashed a hex at Ran's feet to keep him from going after Yuui. Boris took a deep breath and wondered if he'd become some sort of unhinged lunatic like what he was facing.

Ran refocused on Boris and charged for him. Boris dodged the sword. As Ran went stumbling past, Boris sunk an elbow in the back of Ran's neck. The redhead went sprawling to the ground. Boris knew if he used really damaging hexes on Ran, Yuui would pick them up and suffer.

Boris decided to restrain the man and leave him to justice on this world rather than hurt Yuui indirectly, but he did admit, if Yuui weren't around, he'd beat the redhead to a bloody pulp. What Boris would really love to do was turn his opponent over to King Ashura. He couldn't imagine what Ashura would dream up for Yuui's kidnapper and would-be rapist, but he was positive it wouldn't be quick or pleasant.

Ran rolled over, leaped up, and lunged at Boris with vicious quick thrusts. Boris dodged them and stumbled over a rock on the last one. Boris recovered his footing and lofted his staff. He was going to cast a knock-out hex.

"Ran! Please surrender! Boris could kill you!" Then Ran turned with an insulted yowl and was charging at Yuui with a lofted sword.

Anger and fear filled Boris and he traced a hex rune set without thinking and unleashed it. Ran must have sensed something, because he paused and turned. The hex smacked the left side of Ran's face soundly, slicing through flesh and through the eye.

Ran gripped his bloody face and was standing on shaky feet. Now Boris was pissed. "You went after Yuui, you piece of shit! I'm not putting up with you any more. Come on! I see you have some fight left! Now I want an excuse to finish you."

"Yuui is mine!"

Ran was actually going to charge Boris again, but Kurogane appeared out of the blue and rammed his shoulder into Ran's left side, knocking him to the ground. Kurogane then got into a defensive position against Boris as Ran flailed on the grassy ground.

"Stop! My cousin's been drugged! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

Boris paused and gripped his staff. He stood down, just slightly. "You're certain?"

"Yeah. I have a witness and proof," Kurogane said. Boris then nodded and slowly untensed.

"Ran!" Yuui called out. "He's in pain and about to go into shock soon! We have to get him help right away! He could die from blood loss! Please help him."

Boris, at first, was surprised over Yuui's concern, but he realized it was him being a healer/life-giver that could never turn his back on a suffering, living creature, even one that had wronged him. Yuui was on his hands and knees trying to crawl over towards Ran. Ran was balled up and clutching his damaged face.

Kurogane, now that he was sure Boris had stood down, went to tend his cousin. Kurogane had Ran lay on his back and took his hands from the redhead's face. "Damn! This is bad."

"He was about to slice Yuui in two. I wasn't going to let that happen," Boris said, now seeing the wound. Boris, from his experience as a soldier, knew Ran was at least going to loose the eye. There was a deep hex cut from the corner of Ran's mouth to his scalp; he probably would have bad muscle damage, to boot. Yuui yanked the fabric belt from around his waist and did his best to bind the wound without sight. Kurogane assisted.

"No, you did the right thing under the circumstances. If he would have killed Yuui, my father would be obligated to put him to death, instantly and without question. I thank you for not putting that on my father and my cousin. Not to mention, what it would have done to Fai if Yuui were gone. Let's get him to the village, and I'll send a message to my parents."

* * *

Lord Suwa read the emergency dispatch and felt as if he had a stone resting in his stomach. He looked over to Lady Suwa and handed her the letter. She read it and looked terribly sad after reading it.

"Oh, Hondo, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. What would you have me do? He's your cousin."

"I'm grateful Yuui wasn't killed. At least that gives you some latitude."

"I know. I'm thinking about my obligation to the ice king. His child was wronged by one of our blood, and I have to consider Fai and Yuui children because of their culture. The ice king can't act right now. We are charged with the task of looking after his children. What happen was a total disgrace that needs addressing. According to this report, Ran will lose an eye, but that's not nearly enough according to the laws of Nihongo."

"It wasn't his fault, entirely. Let's hear him out. I think he needs to pay for his crime, but it needs to be fair punishment. I'd like to hear from Yuui, too."

"They'll be back by tomorrow afternoon," Lord Suwa said. "Ran's is in too bad of shape to travel right now. I can't imagine what Ran will say to me over this matter."

* * *

"If only I had my magic," Yuui murmured to Boris as the local, village healers were working on Ran. They sat close together, both leaning against a wall of the small infirmary. "I could at least fight off infection." Kurogane flopped down beside him and laid a hand on Yuui's shoulder.

"Ran made his own bed, he needs to lie in it. He was nudged by a drug, but what was lurking in his own heart lead to this. He's lucky he isn't dead, and he's really lucky I have Kyle and the drug. I'm going to question the doctor. Hopefully, we can find Fei-Wang with Kyle's help. Will you both look after my cousin? I know what I ask is offensive, but I can't be in both places."

"I have no animosity towards Ran, whatsoever," Yuui said with a seriousness Kurogane wasn't used to seeing on that face. Yuui snuggled under Boris' protective arm. "He does frighten me a great deal, but I only wish to see his heart healed as well as his wound. I think once those toxic emotions are bled off, he can live his life as a whole person. He's never been that, a whole person, at least emotionally," Yuui said. "His sorrow is so terribly deep, some of the worst I've felt. I hope Fai has freed my magic by tomorrow afternoon so I can help him more."

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," Kurogane said and left to check on Kyle, who was in the local stockade.

After a few more hours, the healers were finished patching Ran up. They left with not much said. Boris was about to go look over Ran's face, but Yuui clung to him and said, "He's sleeping, but he'll be in a lot of pain tomorrow. Let him rest."

Boris relaxed and wrapped his arms around Yuui's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. He didn't get a chance..." Yuui paused and got choked up and started quaking horribly. "I didn't want to go with him. I couldn't get away, because I couldn't see. I did my best to fight him. I promise I did."

"It's okay. I know you did. No one would doubt that," Boris said.

"I'm so weak. It seems I can't even take care of myself. You must be disgusted with me."

"Not at all. You asked me to protect you. I'm the one that should have your scorn. And besides, it's not true about you being weak." Yuui's expression grew confused. "You have more courage than anyone I know, but that's something you have to grow to understand about yourself. You have a power that I'll never have."

"What's that?" Yuui asked in a whisper.

"You have the power to forgive."

Yuui was silent for a few, long minutes and then he gave Boris a gentle smile. "Thank you for not killing him."

"I'm not exactly torn up about getting a piece of him, so don't make me into a saint. I did it because I respect Kurogane. Besides, my goal was to protect you."

"Fai must not know," Yuui observed. "He's going to very upset when he finds out."

"Damn straight, Her Ladyship Fai would go into histrionics. He needs to concentrate on getting your magic back. Be grateful it was me that retrieved you. Your twin doesn't strike me as the disciplined type. Ran probably would have ended up dead."

Yuui looked baffled. "Why did you refer to Fai as a girl?"

"Because Lord Suwa rat-finked him out as dressing in Nihongo women's clothing from time to time," Boris said in wicked glee and then chuckled.

"What...? Oh..., I see. Fai always had a knack for dressing rather odd, and King Ashura has spent a small fortune on Fai's wardrobe. He's always trying to get me to dress outlandishly, too, but King Ashura would always tell him to leave me be. I'm not really surprised."

"You're looking tired. Lay down and put your head on my lap."

Yuui did as he was told and drifted off. Boris smiled and stroked that soft blond hair. He looked over at Ran. When they traveled tomorrow, Ran better not get out of line. Boris wouldn't be as forgiving.

* * *

Fai came to the dinner table with the puzzle in his left hand and a bright smile. He saw Lord and Lady Suwa, but no one else. "Haven't Kurogane and Yuui gotten back yet? Hopefully, they lost Boris somewhere along the way."

"Please sit down, mage. We have something to tell you before dinner is served," Lord Suwa said.

"So what's with the glum faces?" He was starting to get worried as he took a seat on a pillow.

"Kurogane and the others won't be back tonight. They're stuck in Toyota," Lord Suwa answered.

"What happened? Is everyone okay? I mean, Toyota a long way to go for a picnic."

Lady Suwa pat Fai's hand and said, "We don't know exact details, but it seems as if Ran was taking your brother to Tsukiyono."

Fai pushed a smile on his face, but his hand clenched the Gordian Knot. "Yuui wouldn't ever go anywhere with a stranger."

"It would seem he forced your brother to go with him. Kurogane and the reanimator went to go stop him. There was a fight, and the reanimator wounded Ran by injuring an eye."

"And Yuui?" Fai asked, his stomach souring in panic.

"According to Kurogane's letter, he is unharmed, but very shaken up. Ran didn't treat your brother in a manner we expect of a blood relation, and we apologize profusely. Kurogane promises they are looking after your brother. He says they'll be back tomorrow afternoon," Lord Suwa said, gravely.

"And Ran?" Yuui asked, itching to hex the redhead. Fai wanted to do more than just put out Ran's eye for even thinking of getting near Yuui.

"They'll bring him, too. It's seems he's not solely responsible for his behavior. Doctor Kyle had a hand in it. He drugged Ran, and it made him more susceptible to wild whims. No doubt, to get us fighting with Tsukiyono. This will have to be handled very delicately. I understand your feelings, mage, but please trust me to hand out a just punishment for Ran."

"I want to go see Yuui, right now," Fai said, starting to stand.

Lady Suwa grabbed Fai's wrist and said, "Please also put some trust in Kurogane. He'll protect your bother and bring him home."

Fai relaxed and sat at the table again; he'd grown to not just love Kurogane's parents, but he had grown to trust them, too. Fai then held up the puzzle. "Then I'll work extra hard so Yuui will have a homecoming gift and I can get him back to Celes. I'm sure he's scared out of his mind. But I'm sure you'll understand that and give Ran the same." Fai's warm, jovial tones had a bite of ice underneath.

Lord Suwa nodded and said, "It'll be so." He fully intended on honoring Kurogane's mage.

* * *

After getting nowhere with Kyle, Kurogane went back to the infirmary. Boris sat against one of the walls, Yuui was curled up on his lap, obviously fast asleep. Boris took his weary eyes off of Ran and looked up at Kurogane.

"How's Ran?"

"Stable. They gave him some medicine so he could sleep. They said he'll be groggy tomorrow," Boris said softly to not wake Yuui. "Suits me fine."

Kurogane nodded towards Yuui. "And how's he?"

"He's fine. I talked with him some, and there is something you should know. It seems your cousin has a thing for Fai and wanted Yuui to be his substitute."

Kurogane felt his jaw clench. "I had always just chalked Ran up to hating Fai for all sorts reasons. I'd never pictured Ran entertaining a relationship with a man, because he's very traditional like his parents. This would explain why Ran seems so bitter about his lot in life. It was more than his parent's death weighing on him."

"Well, that's between you and him to settle. I'm just concerned about keeping him away from Yuui. If he so much as twitches towards Yuui ever again, I'm not showing mercy. Understand? I respect you, but Yuui is my responsibility."

Kurogane took a deep breath and nodded. "Don't worry. If he does something like that again, I'll do him away myself. I can't allow my family to be any more disgraced, and I won't allow Fai to suffer the pain of his twin being hurt."

To be continued.

Hubby/note: Ran now qualifies as an official CLAMP character! He should feel so proud! Let's hope he turns out better then Seishiro. [SR- loosing an eye and all]

A/N: But nothing says 'I love you' like killing a guy's twin sister and beating him to a pulp! Okay, just read Tokyo Babylon, and Seishiro... well, just WOW. And I thought he was mean in Tsubasa. I hope you keep reading my story, even if you wanted Ran dead. I have more things that coming up that will help Yuui recover and grow. I think you'll feel satisfied with my plot. At least, I hope :) Once again, I thank you for sticking with me. SR


	60. Chapter 60

Part Sixty:

Fei-Wang crossed his arms and got as close to annoyed as he ever got. He watched Kyle be taken by the Suwa whelp, but what was worse, he had bragged to the Suwa whelp, which could save Fujimiya from a death sentence.

He took a deep breath and went to a window. He had found an abandoned shrine to use as his hideout. He gazed out at the morose landscape that was nothing but a massive graveyard and Cyprus tree grove as far as the eye could see. A thick layer of fog covered the mossy ground as the land sloped further into a swamp.

No one came out here very much because of silly superstitions about the dead. Fei-Wang could care less about the dead. What could they ever do to him? He shook his head at the farmers that let their imagination go out of control. This was why they needed to be ruled.

His thoughts turned to Kyle. The man needed to die. He'd send some magical constructs to do the job.

* * *

The ride towards Suwa was silent, at first. Kurogane tied Ran's wrists together in the early morning; Ran complied. Ran was almost too groggy to ride a horse, but he managed to get in the saddle with Kurogane's help and he steady himself. Kurogane and he rode side by side. Boris road several horse lengths back. Yuui was behind Boris on the same horse, arms firmly around his waist.

Doctor Kyle was draped over a mule being lead by Kurogane. The man was unconscious, thanks to a relaxer used at the hot springs; they just used a high dose.

After they were deep into Suwa's territory, Kurogane finally asked, "You want to tell me why?"

"I want him."

"But he doesn't want you. Doesn't that make a difference to you?"

"Not at all. I crave him, so what do his feelings matter to me? I'm not going to let him alone until he gives his body to me to do with as I please," Ran said in a cold tone that disturbed Kurogane. He knew Ran to be cool and abrasive, but never callous and willing to hurt others for his own pleasure. Ran's pain-spoken greed astounded Kurogane. He'd never seen this side of Ran.

"He has a lover already. They're from a foreign land and will go back to where they're from when things are settled with his father," Kurogane said, mostly to test his cousin's thinking.

"That little foreigner won't leave me. He knows better. He knows I'll hurt him if he even thinks of shrugging off my touch any more! I'll make him hurt until he has no choice except to submit to me. Fai will still be here, servicing you like the whore he is. And Yuui will know I'm here and within striking distance. He won't dare defy me."

"You really are demented." Kurogane said, not believing the words coming from Ran's mouth. No, this was certainly not his rigid, straight-laced cousin.

"I thought I wanted Fai, but he's just an annoying copy of the real one. The one with value is Yuui," Ran hissed through grinding teeth. Ran groaned and then put a hand to his bandaged head.

Kurogane snorted. "The fact you don't see Fai's true inner worth and beauty shows me you're totally blind to your own desires. All you see is surface deep."

No more was that said than they got to the Suwa family compound. "Yuui!" Fai shouted, running past Kurogane's horse and right to Boris'. He lifted his arms and Yuui drifted off the horse into Fai's arms. "You're so sunburned!"

"I put some golden star on him," Kurogane said. "He'll be fine in a little while."

"Well, he won't need it anymore, because I have his magic free. I'm going to create a magic void in your eyes, so hold still," Fai said, holding up two crystals. He covered Yuui's eyes with his free hand and there was a spark of pink. Kurogane watched in fascination as Fai removed his hand. The crystals then liquefied and slowly drifted to Yuui's irises, turning them from tawny to a bright blue.

Yuui squinted and looked around when his eyes adjusted. His eyes drifted over to Ran, and for the first time, he saw his kidnapper. Ran returned the gaze with a harsh glare. Kurogane got concerned when Yuui lowered his face and started trembling. Fai's fists clenched with a pink crackle of magic.

Yuui wrapped his arms around Fai before he could confront Ran. He buried his face on his twin's shoulder. "Please don't be upset."

"I am upset!" Fai parted from Yuui and turned towards Ran. Fai ran towards him, but Lord Suwa appeared in time to hook Fai around the waist and restrain him.

"Stop!" Lord Suwa ordered, and Fai stilled. "Kurogane, bring everyone into my sitting room, and keep everyone on short leashes. Kentaro! Get Kyle in some sort of confinement. He plays a part in this as well, but I'll deal with him later."

"Yes, Father." Kurogane helped Ran off his horse after handing over Kyle to Kentaro. "Don't try anything funny. Fai's not easy to tame," he said to Ran.

Ran nodded and followed Kurogane, hands still tied.

* * *

Yuui sat close by Fai on a giant pillow on the floor. He glanced to make sure Boris was nearby; he gave him a shy smile. The reanimator was at the doorway, just watching after Yuui. Lord and Lady Suwa were sitting on a low dais in the room. Kurogane was on the other side of the room with his cousin.

"Healer of Celes, tell me what our cousin did?" Lord Suwa asked gruffly. Yuui's stomach turned, he could sense anger roiling off the man. Now he was afraid of what was going to come of this.

"Please don't be angry with him. It wasn't his fault. I can fix him now that I have my magic back," Yuui insisted. "Right now it wouldn't be fair to judge him. Please allow me to heal him first, on the outside and in."

Lord Suwa flinched back slightly and examined Yuui with narrowed eyes. "You're being rather generous, healer."

Lady Suwa gave her husband a soft smile and laid a hand on his arm. "It may be charitable to let our guest have his wish." She turned to Yuui. "Is that your wish? To heal Ran?"

"More than anything. His face is starting to hurt him," Yuui said.

"But Yuui..." Fai started, and Yuui could feel Fai's thoughts almost telegraphed in his head. He wanted Ran to heal the normal way.

"No, Fai, you're asking something against my nature."

"I know." Fai pouted, tending to be more like Ashura when it came to justice.

"I need my staff," Yuui said to Boris. The ex-governor nodded and left.

"I don't want your pity," Ran snapped, glaring at Yuui with his remaining, amethyst eye.

"Be gracious, you jerk," Kurogane snapped. Ran slumped forward and Kurogane grabbed his shoulder to steady him. Yuui felt the stab of pain and swirling emotions. He scrambled across the room and knelt in front of Ran. Yuui laid his hand over Ran's bandaged wound and siphoned off pain with his empathy. Ran whacked Yuui's hand away with his bound wrists. Kurogane gripped his cousin's shoulders and forced him still.

Fortunately, Boris made his appearance and held out Yuui's staff. He took the staff and unbound the bandages from around Ran's wound. Yuui propped his staff on his shoulder and studied the eye socket, after laying his hands on either side of the wound. "I can't regenerate your eye, but I can knit the socket together so you won't risk infection in the future. I can also remove the scar so that..."

"No! Leave that," Ran snapped.

Yuui about argued with him, but that fierce amethyst eye allowed no room for disagreement. "It'll be as you want. After this, I'll address your drugging."

Yuui stood and traced several blue glowing runes in the air with the casting tip of his staff. He pointed Ran's face. The rune set sank into Ran's left eye socket and the spell took effect. Ran lowered his head and went to touch it.

"No, don't do that. I know it itches horribly. It will for about three days, but it'll fade," Yuui instructed.

Ran sat upright and had a stiff, sour expression. He held a hand over the newly healed socket. After several, long, silent minutes, Lord Suwa clenched his fist and glared at Ran. "You dare add insult to the injury you caused our guest!"

"Your mother would be shamed if she knew you greeted this act of kindness and mercy with your silent scorn," Lady Suwa chided. Yuui could feel how appalled Kurogane and his parents were.

Kurogane shoved his elbow into Ran's ribcage. "You ingrate! Thank my mage's twin!"

Yuui shook his head. "It isn't in his heart right now, so I don't care for it."

"I'll tell you what's in his nasty, little heart," Fai muttered, with crossed-arms as he shot Ran a vex look.

Yuui, once again, knelt down in front of Ran. "The next thing is more difficult. I can't impose my will on your choice. I can drain the drug from you, but you'll still have all of your feelings to deal with. I can only dampen feelings, temporarily, and I'd have to be in proximity to you. You will have to learn to accept your feelings and forgive yourself and others.

"You'd have back your judgment and morals to help you do that. As you are now, with this drug, you don't have to worry about those fetters and there is no friction and conflict with how you deal with your emotions, but that's a very unhealthy way to live, and it means you'll keep coming into conflict with society."

"Would my feelings for you remain?" Ran asked.

Yuui was startled to feel the intense, passionate longing behind the question. There was a deep agony that had loneliness at its root. Could Ran feel more towards him that just raw, animal lust?

"I can do nothing to change your feelings about me. I could take your memories away."

"You can't," Lord Suwa said. "Whether or not he was drugged, doesn't matter. He will still have to give an account of his actions."

Yuui looked up at Lord Suwa and asked, "But, sir, it wasn't his fault. Can't you spare him?"

"I can't. He dishonored us greatly. The laws of our land require him to answer for it. I will hear your side of the story, and it will be taken into account, but if these things are truly in his heart he must be dealt with," Lord Suwa said.

Yuui turned back to Ran. "So do you choose to live your life as you are now, or would you like to face your feelings and become yourself again?" Ran was silent and seething in anger and need. Yuui finally prodded, "Think of your sister. What would she urge you to do?"

Ran was struggling, and Yuui felt pity for him. The battle in his mind was an epic swirl of all sorts of emotions. Finally, Ran just barely nodded, the man's overwhelming pride almost not allowing it.

"Heal me."

Yuui stood again and traced more runes. He pointed at Ran and they infused themselves into Ran's skin. Soon, a black smoke drifted from Ran's skin and dissipated into the air. Ran's one eye widened, and Yuui was knocked to the ground when crushing mortification slammed against his empathy.

"Kurogane! Hold him down! He's going to harm himself!" Yuui shouted.

Sure enough, Ran tried for Kurogane's knife at his waist. Kurogane was swift, and Ran's wrists were still tied, so Ran's seppuku plans were stopped.

"What have I done?" Ran shouted in grief and despair. Then he collapsed on floor in a total, emotional overload. Yuui crawled over to Ran and laid his hand on that bright, red hair.

"He needs rest. He's suffering extreme depression, so he needs to be looked after," Yuui said. Lord Suwa ordered Kentaro and Kurogane to watch after Ran in a secured room.

When they were gone, Yuui looked over to Boris. He received a subtle smile from the ex-governor. "You'll make a great king one day."

Yuui returned the smile, feeling heat come to his face. "Oh no, I think Fai would be better," he said, embarrassed at the presumption and not confident he could do a good job at ruling over people.

Boris' smile grew sly. "I know you'd do a better job than Queen Fai over here."

"Why you...! Prince of Putrefaction!" Fai shouted, clenching his fists.

"Stop it or it's to the river with you two!" Lord Suwa roared.

* * *

"You sent for us, Governor Vlad?"

"Damn straight! Those little bastards I'm in charge of caught something from the town whores and brought it back to their nags. Now the nags are bitching at me! What am I suppose to do? Have their men castrated? Oh, trust me, I'm so tempted! I'll settle for you treating the nags."

Sergei got a vexed look on his face. "We were pressed into the army to treat an outbreak of social diseases?"

"Damn straight! The army healers here let the soldiers get away with it. They're corrupt little bastards. I'm having them punished right now. Horsewhipping is a great inducement, but it has its drawbacks."

Vlad was just how Zellen remembered. He was still intimidated by the man. He turned his green, lazy eye on Zellen and snickered while rubbing his hawkish nose. "It's you! The lover boy! So you got your D title?"

Zellen felt a blush come to his face. "Yes, sir."

"You cost me a shit load of money, by the way. I was betting you'd let the annulment go through. Zash was right, damn it, and she's the cynic! I'll never listen to Lexie again, that son-of-a-bitch," Vlad groused.

"I have to say I'm not sorry about that, sir. We're still very happy," Zellen said.

Vlad chuckled and leaned back on the Valerian thrown. "I have to say, putting away that duchess was a blast. So you did give me some entertainment. Alright, so most of the nags are in the west tower. Just knock, door-to-door. You can't sling a dead cat around here without hitting someone with chlamydia. Enjoy!"

Zellen felt his face go red as they left the throne room. When they got far enough down the hallway, Zellen glanced around, and whispered to Sergei, "This sucks. We're stuck here because of some loose people."

"It won't take us long."

"Yes, but... it's embarrassing," Zellen complained.

Sergei smacked Zellen on the shoulder and laughed. "If you're going to be a healer, you better get un-squeamish about social diseases. After all, frequently it isn't the victim's fault that their partner lied to them. I thought Tanya would have broken you of being embarrassed when talking about the body."

"Well, she did... sort of... I guess Yu rubbed off on me too much."

As they were walking towards the west tower, Zellen noticed something odd. There was a door with the word catacomb on it. "Sergei, what's catacomb?"

Sergei shivered and sneered. "That where they keep dead."

"They keep dead? Why?"

Sergei shrugged. "Don't know. It's a creepy habit. Too bad King Ashura doesn't outlaw the practice here, like it is on Celes."

Zellen's mind went to Boris. He wondered if Boris had practiced necromancy down there or learned what he did there. He worried after Yuui and hoped Boris was looking after him. Zellen admitted, there was something odd about the door, and he looked back over his shoulder. Something didn't feel right about it.

* * *

Fai and Yuui knelt at Ashura's head. He was still sound asleep. Fai asked, "Do you want to take him back to Celes and then heal him?"

"I could do it here, if they have the same elements for the alchemy part. The most important element will be my blood."

"You should let me do it. You're tired and have been through so much," Fai insisted.

Yuui held up his hand and Fai took it and squeezed it firmly. Yuui then gave his a soft smile. "We'll do it together."

"We'll start tomorrow morning, after you get some dinner and rest," Fai said. He then gave Ashura a firm pat on his head. "Sleep tight, Father. Yuui will have you fixed up in no time. And then I can tell you about my growing list of evil doers in need of punishing! Starting with Boris and ending with Ran."

"Fai!" Yuui was about to chide his twin, but Fai yanked him to his feet and tugged him down the hallway towards the dining hall. They both started chuckling like when they were ten as they ran through Luval's hallways.

* * *

"He's getting feverish," Kurogane reported to the assembled group eating dinner in his parents' dining room. Yuui, dressed in a fresh, black yukata, hopped to his feet and followed Kurogane down the hallway. "He refuses to see you. The jackass won't be pleased, but he doesn't have much of a choice."

They got to the secured room where Ran was resting. He was being looked after by a one-eyed man Yuui now knew was Lord Suwa's chief retainer. Ran looked over at Yuui and there was instant self-disgust that came to the redhead. The next thing Yuui sensed was the same grief and despair Ran had succumbed to before his suicide attempt and collapse. Ran turned his head away with a huge wave of guilt.

"Get him out of here!"

"I'll deal with your fever and leave, I promise. The spell I used will knit the flesh together over the course of three days rather than let the process happen over years. Because of the rapid nature of the healing, there is also a greater risk of infections. That's why you need to be watched after carefully for a while," Yuui explained.

He knelt by Ran's head, traced a simple rune set in the air. "Please turn your face towards me."

"Why! So you can humiliate! Just let me die!"

"I'm not trying to humiliate you. I'm trying to save your life. Not just your physical life, but also the way you live that life. I'm hoping to help you find some peace. Now please, let me cure your fever."

Ran didn't move. He was still as a statue. Kurogane said, "Ran, do as he bids. If you have the least little shred of honor left, you'll get better so you can answer my parents for what you've done, like a man would. Have some dignity and do the right thing; don't compound your troubles and take the easy way out. Death at this point would only stain your parents' memory. Don't do that to Aya-chan. She still needs you."

Ran slowly turned his face towards Yuui. Yuui let the runes sink into his rapidly healing wound. Ran sighed and his head drifted to the side. He was now in a deep sleep. Kurogane and Yuui left Ran in Kentaro's care.

"My cousin has more then his helping of pride. I can tell, now that he's back to normal, he's extremely ashamed of what he did to you, so please don't be offended by his gruffness. I don't think he understands the gift you're offering him. Not healing him, but giving him mercy. He has no idea about how to accept it. To him, mercy is a weakness that deserves scorn; now that he's in real need, he doesn't know how to accept it with grace."

"I'm not offend. I just hope I can show him how to forgive. And with that, maybe I'll learn to forgive people that have wronged me. I have some unforgivingness in my own heart. Maybe if I learn to forgive, then I can learn to live without hiding behind other people."

Kurogane chuckled. "You really are different from Fai. He embraces grudges with glee."

Yuui nodded and smiled. "And you think that's charming?"

"Annoying, but amusing," Kurogane admitted.

To be continued.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: My little nod to Ray Bradbury in this chapter is Zellen's psychic ability. Bradbury was my inspiration to start, and keep, writing. My favorite character of Bradbury's is Cecy the Traveler. I love what she does in Uncle John the Terrible and Unjust in the short story "The Traveler." If you haven't read the book "From the Dust Returned" I highly recommend you do. Really, any of his works are wonderful, and I love them all.

Part Sixty-One:

After Zellen had experienced way too much information about the sex lives of Celians living in Valeria, he decided to take a walk. Not a normal walk. He decided he wanted to use his one psychic ability just to look around.

This land was strange, and it was the first time he had experience the place Yuui came from. He wanted to see if it was as evil as Yuui and Fai claimed. The only way to do it was to use his rarely used psychic ability: astral projection, but it was extremely dangerous to use.

"Sergei, I want to take an astral walk. Would you guard me?"

"That's right. I forgot you had that. Sucks for you. The one psychic gift that can't be used very much. Why would you want to?"

"There was something I saw earlier that caught my attention. I just want to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

"Okay. What time limit?"

"Thirty minutes."

"And the sign you can't get back into your body?" Sergei asked grimly.

"I'll twitch my right index finger. It'll be all I can manage."

"Your aunt was horrified when she found out you were an astral projector. When you were two and left your body for for the first time, we panicked and thought you'd died. Good thing you came back right away, before we moved you, or else that would have been bad news. If Tanya finds out you died that way just sight seeing around Valeria..."

"I won't be long, I promise. I just need to know something. Out of my body I see all the residual psychic energy and magic residue clearly. Please Sergei. Help me make sure my friend is not in the hands of a bad man. Yuui is still hanging around that reanimator. Wouldn't it bother you?"

When Zellen used his ability, his body couldn't be moved in the slightest, or he wouldn't be able to get back in. Many astral projectors had passed away because no one was guarding them as they walked. The advantage was that his spiritual eyes could see so much more without the fetters of the flesh.

"Okay, okay. Lay down, but hold on. I'm going to set up a boundary so things don't attack you while you're out of your body. Are just going to walk around the castle?"

"I won't leave the castle. Thanks for doing this." Zellen said.

Sergei held out his hands and formed an orange ball in the center. It grew faint as it expanded and hit the walls of the castle. Zellen then lay on the floor and relaxed. He drifted higher and higher. He turned in midair and saw his body and Sergei below him. He launched himself down through the hallways, back towards that door with the word catacomb on it. If he were still embodied, he'd shiver at the idea of the idea of keeping a corpse around.

He drifted down a staircase, passing by several people who couldn't see him. He overheard some nasty griping about Vlad D Klaus, but he didn't pause to eavesdrop. His aunt had always pressed on him how this gift was not to be used for casual spying on people; it was entirely too dangerous to be used in a flippant manner.

He looked over the walls and saw the residual psychic stains on the walls left behind from pain, sorrow, and wrath. It was certainly a haunted place, full of misery. To think of someone gentle like Yuui living here made him sick; it made him horribly sad for the twins, and it explained them totally.

Zellen paused by the door with the word catacomb on it and was about to make himself drift through, in spite of his trepidation of corpses. He paused when he saw a purple haze around the door; he couldn't have seen it when he was embodied. There was indeed something odd, but it was the door, not the room with the dead like he first thought. Zellen floated through the door and examined it carefully. The faintest of purple outlines could be seen.

He passed through the door again, but paused in the middle. He could see strange ridges and silver lettering: Necromancy, A Definitive Authority. Zellen passed through the door and now could see what was hidden. It wasn't a door at all. It was three books magically reshaped into a door.

He quickly returned to his body. Sergei let out a tense breath. "So did you find what you were looking for?"

"Nope, not a thing. I'm starving though."

"Let's grab some dinner."

* * *

"I'll never tell!" Kyle declared with an arrogant sneer at Kurogane.

Kurogane just slapped the scrawny, little man, getting annoyed with his games. Lord Suwa sent Kurogane to ask where Fei-Wang was after breakfast, and his father hadn't specified how he should get the information out of the little twerp.

"You better talk, or else."

They were in a stockade where the Suwas detained people who violated laws and were waiting to go to Edo. Sedji and three of the other men were with him.

"Or else what?" Kyle said and then cackled.

Kurogane hauled off and punched the aggravating man. "Or that and more of it. Cough up where Fei-Wang is or start spitting out teeth."

"No, Kurogane. Let me chat with him."

Kurogane was stunned to hear Ran's voice. Ran was dressed in a stiff, black mofuku and now he had a leather, red eye-patch to cover his left eye socket. Kurogane noted Ran was not armed; Kentaro probably wouldn't let him. Ran was now in deep mourning, but Kurogane didn't know exactly what for. No doubt, Kentaro helped him find that eye-patch, but the color was an odd choice with the mofuku. Black was the tradition.

"Cousin, your complexion is wane and you look exhausted. Get some breakfast and rest. I'll handle this man."

"Kyle is not yours to handle. He's mine. He drugged me and caused me to harm..." Ran shook his head in profound mortification. He struggled for breath a moment and then he got control, but there was an intense, cold fury there. "...an innocent soul. I'll have justice for myself and for the twin of your mage. I'll never speak his name again. It would only defile him further."

Kurogane smirked. "I'm sure Father would turned a blind eye to any justice you want to mete out to this slimy jerk."

"He owes me his left eye," Ran said coolly. "I'll take that. But he also tainted something I can never get satisfaction for."

That's when Kurogane knew that Ran had developed very strong emotions towards Yuui. Somehow, over the last couple of days, Ran had fixated on the blond healer. It was a tragedy, really. It must be true that still waters ran deep. Of all the people Kurogane knew, Ran had a such a stubborn pride that wouldn't allow him the least gentle or tender emotion. And Yuui was the very picture of gentle and tender. Ran was craving what he didn't have in his make up.

"Cousin, it's your right, but I think this one you need to wait out. Let's go after Fei-Wang and then you can take whatever body part you please off this slime," Kurogane urged.

Ran nodded. There was a subtle red haze that drifted into to the room. A red, clay solider formed and quickly ran at Kyle. Its arm lofted a blade. Kyle's eyes grew wide in terror. "No! Don't kill..."

The blade sank into Kyle's chest and the doctor fell to the floor right as Kurogane drew on it. He sliced its red, clay head from the body and it tumbled to the ground in a pile of sand. "Damn it!" Kurogane swore. "Sedji, go get my father!"

Minutes later Lord Suwa came in with the twins and Boris following. "What happened?"

"Fei-Wang sent one of his clay soldiers. I wasn't in time to save Kyle," Kurogane said. "Now we'll never know where that old goat is hiding."

"Not necessarily, Kuro-wa," Fai said, crouching by the heap of clay. "It's a magical construct. I can repair it and get it to lead us to its home."

"Good. I'm ready to finish Fei-Wang," Kurogane said.

"Not if I get to him first, Kuro-rin," Fai said.

"Knock off the dumb nicknames and repair the thing already." Kurogane looked over at Boris. "Want to come along for some fun? We could use another mage."

Boris looked at Yuui. The healer nodded. "I'll be fine. Lady Suwa and I are going to go find the herbs I'll need to heal Ashura. You'll be of more use to Kurogane."

"I'll have two of my retainers escort them," Lord Suwa assured Boris and Fai.

"We do have to hurry before Mayor Dayken decides we've been gone too long," Fai pointed out. He smiled and lofted a finger in the air. "So, you work on getting Ashura better, and I will go help Kuro-gee bring Fei-Wang to justice, too."

"Lord Suwa," Ran said, bowing at the waist. "Allow me to escort my cousin and his mage to arrest Fei-Wang. I wish to atone for the dishonor I've brought the Fujimiya name."

"Are you feeling up to it?" Lord Suwa asked.

"Yes, sir," Ran said.

"Then come with us, but you will have to come back and serve penance for your crime."

"I vow I will come back and answer for myself," Ran said, straightening up and turning to Kurogane. "Will you have me in your hunting party?"

"We'll need help with Fei-Wang. How about it, reanimator? Fai?"

Fai scowled and crossed his arms, but didn't say a word. Boris shrugged and said, "It makes no difference to me. My business with him is settled, so long as he keeps his distance from Yuui."

"Please, be careful," Yuui said.

* * *

Zellen waited until he was sure Sergei was asleep before creeping down the hallway with his staff. He went to the catacomb door and glanced around. He assumed Boris had cast this spell, because he had seen a residual purple haze on his astral walk. And if that were the case, Boris was a bigger, mad genius than he'd thought. Celians would naturally be adverse to coming anywhere near a place like this and would avoid it like the plague.

Boris may be a mad genius, but Zellen was a master trickster. He'd used a similar spell on a statue to scare the snot out of Fai two years ago. He chuckled at remembering the look on Fai's face as the statue turned from stone to water and drenched the combat mage. Of course, Fai retaliated by putting prickle powder on the towel he was using for a hamam.

He sighed and shook his head. Could this be how Boris learned necromancy? If so, these three books could be used to rescue Boris from insanity. He was terrified for Yuui being so fixated on Boris; he had do something to cure Boris, so Yuui could be free to love him. Yuui deserved to have the person he loved without all the complication of necromancy. If Zellen could help his friend be happy in love, he was more than willing to fight for it.

Now he had to free the three books. He remembered the liquid statue spell. He remembered how he unleashed it on Fai. He had to be careful, though. Zellen cast three runes and saw the bright glow that indicated Boris put some very heavy protections on the door. Zellen sighed, but wasn't discouraged.

"I'm going to beat you, you jerk, and make Yuui happy," he snarled and unleashed a spell to see what he faced. It was a lot of grunt work, and he didn't have a lot of time. He put his all into it.

* * *

"This will work," Yuui said with a blue, magic glow from his hands as he held begonias and blood root. Lady Suwa put the glowing herbs in her basket. Yuui readjusted the large straw hat Lady Suwa had loaned him to keep the sun off his skin. "So far, every element I need has a corespondent plant. I hope our luck holds out. I guess, on to the next ingredient."

Lady Suwa turned to the two swordsmen following them in the compound's garden. "We need to go a little ways into the woods."

They bowed to Lady Suwa and replied with, "Yes, ma'am."

She then led Yuui into the nearby wood and gave him a warm smile. He could see why Fai thought so much of Lady Suwa. She was kind and dignified. He wondered if Chii had been like her and the grief of bearing twins had just smothered any strength she had. He felt Lady Suwa's emotions, she was feeling very concerned over something as they came to the tree line.

"So while we look for the moss you need in the woods, can we talk about your brother?"

Yuui's stomach sank. He had a feeling this was going to be an awkward conversation. "I guess so," he said, already feeling choked up. So he ventured, "If Fai stays in Nihongo, or if he comes home with me and Ashura, either way there will be pain."

"I know, and I understand that you and he are closer than most twins because of your circumstances. But in our culture, it's time for both of you to find mates and adjust to others that may come into your lives." She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I know Fai has had his own struggles, because he now loves Nihongo and Celes. He also loves my son and you and the ice king. But he does know those loves cannot be in the same place. He hurts trying to weigh this out, and I'm hoping to gain your support so that he'll feel better about embracing Nihongo as his future home.

"How do you feel about it? Him coming to live with us? I'll tell you, I've grown so fond of Fai that I'd hurt seeing him going back to Celes. I really want him to consider Nihongo home. And trust me, my husband hasn't been in favor of it, but he's come around and is willing help Fai adjust to our society. We want to make a home for him here."

Yuui felt sick at his stomach hearing this. He didn't lie like Fai, but he didn't share his own emotions easily with people. To share his feelings, he'd have to rely on the good nature he sensed from Lady Suwa. "This hurts me. The idea makes me sick and very afraid. Fai is who I rely on for protection and comfort. I've lived without him for a year, but that was only because I knew he'd come back to me after the time was served. I was also dealing with my father's illness, so I had a distraction."

"I was afraid of that, that you may be anxious about the impending decision. Does it help you to know that Kurogane has never once wavered from his devotion or affection towards Fai? I have to say, his father even made the greatest threat a province lord's son could face: disinheritance. Not even with that shame over his head would he back down from his affection for Fai. What he feels for Fai is incredibly strong and real."

"I can tell, and I know Fai feels the same. I knew it would take someone especially stubborn to love Fai. He's well liked, but some of his ways can be a challenge."

Lady Suwa giggled and nodded. "His table manners leave a lot to be desired."

"Father taught him better. He's just trying to get attention. More than likely, Kurogane's. He used to slurp soup when Father had been away too long. Ashura would then bribe him with extra desert to get him to stop."

"Well, thank goodness he hasn't done that. Kurogane would fly over the moon in a rage."

Yuui snickered. "Just don't remind him. He'll start, just to test Kurogane."

They exchanged smiles and then fell silent while they quested for moss. After a while they found a collapsed tree.

"So, healer, do you think you'd be able to entrust your twin's care to my son?"

Yuui took a quivering breath and tried to fight off the ache in his chest. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, and all he wanted to do was run away from this wonderful lady, because he found himself wanting to resist her gentle request so hard. He needed Fai like he needed air.

Yuui lowered his head and shook it. "I don't know that I can do that right now. I was so angry at Kurogane when he told me, and I let him know. I just don't know how to let go of Fai. It'll hurt more than I can bear right now."

Yuui was shocked when the woman put her arms around his shoulders and gently embraced him. He felt warmth and compassion radiating off her. He felt so compelled by her kindness he felt his body melting into her of its own accord.

She whispered into his ear, "Then little by little. You are more then welcome to stay here as long as you need, or I'll urge Kurogane to spend some time in Celes with you and your brother. I don't want you to hurt in the least, but I know this transition can cause heartache. I just want to make this as comfortable for you as possible. You've been through so much."

Yuui felt as though a damn broke, and he slumped against her, sobbing uncontrollably. He was so ashamed letting his emotions go in front of a stranger, but he just couldn't stop it. This woman compelled him to feel safe and comfortable. This was so long and so built up that there was no stopping his emotions any longer.

"Don't struggle, healer. Just let it go," she urged and rocked him as they sank to the ground. She cradled him and rocked him as he wailed on her shoulder. And he did. He didn't know what all of his sobbing was for; there was so much weighing on him, and he felt himself so confused about his life. Once he started weeping, he couldn't stop. Finally, he was drained and limp on her shoulder.

He raised off her shoulder and swiped at his eyes. "I'm so..."

"No, don't be embarrassed. You're a very gentle soul that's been through too much. My family is asking a great sacrifice on your part. I know that. I just ask that you find a way to accept this situation and be a part of it, so that it doesn't hurt you so much."

Yuui nodded, feeling so glum. She patted his cheek and smiled. "While we hunt the rest of your items, let me tell you about when he thought he was five again and bit my husband's hand. It's really funny, looking back on it."

"Fai never did know how to keep his teeth to himself," Yuui said, now feeling a little lighter and able to return her smile. However, his heart was still extremely heavy at the idea of parting from Fai.

* * *

"Okay, it's ready," Fai announced. The magical, red, clay construct was once again together and standing out in the compound's courtyard.

"Took you long enough, Princess Fai," Boris teased.

"I didn't see you volunteering, Count Canker," Fai replied with aloofness.

"Father, if I ever complain about Fai's nicknames again, just remind me of the reanimator," Kurogane said quietly to the older ninja at his elbow.

His father smirked. "They're both in need of a good, swift kick in the ass."

"Can we get going," Ran snapped, sheathing his sword after examining it.

Fai spared a hot glare at the redhead, but refrained from saying anything. He lofted his staff, traced pink runes, and swung his topper towards the red clay construct. His magic infused the construct and it came alive again. It balled up in midair and disappeared in a red haze.

Fai then held out his hands and formed a pink, glowing ball. It grew red and expanded to engulf their hunting party. They were teleported to the edge of a swamp. Fai gasped in pain and hunched over. Kurogane held him for a moment until he could resist the pain of his phoenix binding.

"What kind of terrain is this?" Boris asked. "Valeria has bogs and they're a lot like this, only very cold."

"It's a swamp," Kurogane explained. "People typically don't live around here because conditions are harsh."

Boris lofted his hand and lowered it, palm up. Purple fire erupted from it and broke into hundreds of tiny flames of differing brightness. His eyes grew wide and he chuckled. "Well, I have one very nice backup plan." He waved his hand and the flames disappeared.

"Over there," Kurogane pointed.

Across the damp, mossy land and through the cyprus trees was a small red shrine. Before the shrine were countless stones with kanji.

"And let me guess, this is what a graveyard looks like in Nihongo," Boris said. "I saw them in Valeria. Just as chilling."

"Yeah, but don't think about it, reanimator. We don't like any of that raising the dead stuff, either," Kurogane warned.

"Don't worry. I won't. I doubt there's anything that'll need those kinds of numbers," Boris said. "I have plenty of combat hexes before it'd come to that."

"So you've finally arrived, Lord Suwa, and brought guests." Fei-Wang said, appearing in front of them with a smarmy smirk in a swirl of red. He had two of his red clay constructs at either side, but they were giant, reaching seven feet tall. He nodded towards Ran. "It looks as if you had an accident, Fujimiya. Maybe you should have stuck to scroll work, like your father, rather than a blade. But than again, falsifying reports to Edo did get him killed, rather than just losing an eye. Guess you're better off."

"And you'll pay for this," Ran said, clenching the hilt of his sword.

Fei-Wang chuckled. "Seems like you're going to be the one on the way to the stockades for taking a bite of the forbidden. I hope the taste was worth the time; too bad you didn't get further. He looked like sweet, tender prey. Yes, I saw everything and spied on you the whole time."

Ran's body shook slightly in wrath. "And you'll pay for hurting the healer of Celes, too. Trust me, I care more about that than getting back at you for my eye."

Fei-Wang shook his head, gloating. "Now that you're effectively gone from Tsukiyono, I just have Kudou and Hideka to get rid of so I can get at Takatori. But they won't be a problem for my upcoming plan. Then, the march on Edo."

"March with what, sorcerer? You have no resources," Lord Suwa sneered.

"Take a look over that hill," Fei-Wang bid them. The five of them went a ways from the graveyard and shrine and peered over a small hill leading away from the swamp. There were red clay soldiers, at least five hundred of them, all over seven feet tall, all in formation and ready to march.

"That's not good," Kurogane mumbled to his father.

"And guess what! I've tamed something just for you, Lord Suwa," Fei-Wang said. Thirteen dragons walked out of the shrine, fooshing their tails and breathing fire.

"And that's really not good. That won't be easy by any stretch," Lord Suwa said, rubbing his left arm's colorful tattoo.

"So I'm marching on Tsukiyono's capital city now and killing anyone in my way. Women, children! I don't care. They'll all die!"

The red clay soldiers came to life when Fei-Wang raised his hand. Boris turned to Lord Suwa, "I was just teasing before, but I'm thinking I should take those things out. We need numbers and I can give them to you."

"But then have dead roaming around afterwards?" Lord Suwa asked and shook his head. "I can't condone that."

"No, sir. I'll dessicate the dead after they take out those magical constructs. Protecting the living is more important."

"Father, those things are headed straight towards Tsukiyono's capital. They could kill hundreds of unarmed, innocent people. If we don't do everything we can to protect them, we'll be at war with Tsukiyono," Kurogane pointed out.

"Fai, you and the reanimator take care of those magical constructs. I believe you two can do it with your magic; you're both strong enough. Ran, Kurogane, follow me. We'll go arrest Fei-Wang and take out those dragons."

"Great, stick me with the Regent of Rot," Fai said with a deceptively jaunty tone.

"Just get to it," Kurogane snapped. The group split off to handle their differing task.

To be continued.

Beta-Hubby Note: The next chapter's gonna be FUUUUUUUUUN!


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Next chapter... King Ashura! I can't wait!

Part Sixty-Two:

"Welcome home. How was it?" Aunt Tanya asked the minute they arrived in the mayor's home. Zellen didn't miss her worry, and he didn't miss the smile on Drysi's face and her moist eyes.

"Well, Governor Vlad certainly has them singing a different tune than when we were there last time. Damn, that man is every bit as scary in the flesh as the word of mouth says," Sergei said.

"Are you tired?" Tanya asked.

"Exhausted," Sergei said.

"Me too," Zellen said, hoping to get to his bedroom alone so he could unpack his healer's bag and its illegal, secret contents.

"Hungry?" Tanya asked.

"Not a bit. I just want some sleep," Zellen claimed, itching to start his research.

"Well, it is late. We'll have a large, early breakfast and catch up," Tanya said. "We'll all turn in."

Sergei took Tanya by the hand and asked, "So is that an invitation to stay over?"

"The kids!" she protested with a deep blush.

"The married kids, you mean? Now I see where Zellen gets his prudish ways."

"Sergei!"

"Oh come on. Stop playing around. Let's turn in. I'm too sleepy to act all proper," Sergei said, giving her a charming smile.

She grumbled under her breath, but lead him upstairs, gear and all, after they bid Drysi and Zellen goodnight. Zellen was just grateful they were gone, so he could start on his plans to heal necromancers. Then Drysi came up behind him, hugged him around the waist, and pressed her face in between his shoulder blades.

"I've missed you so much, Zellen. I really want to make you comfortable and happy, now that you're home."

He was about to rebuff her and make an excuse to be alone, but she was so bright. Maybe she could help, and he could bounce ideas off of her. Still, he was leery about involving her in some so illegal, especially after just escaping a jail sentence.

"Let's go to our bedroom. I have something to tell you. Something that's not so good, but I think you need to know, something that you might be able to help me with. But, if you don't feel comfortable after I tell you, I'll do what you say. You're my wife, and I have to have loyalty to you first, but this could affect Yuui's happiness."

"Please let me help," she said, holding him a little tighter around the waist.

* * *

"Boys, to my sides! Ran, to my right! Watch your depth perception. You might not be used to it yet. Kurogane, go wide to my left! A lot of them are spread out over there. Herd the dragons back towards me. We can then finished off!"

Kurogane did as his father ordered and ran towards the edge of the dragon grouping. He startled the worst straggler by swiping at its nose with Ginryuu. It puffed fire at Kurogane, but he dodged and sliced through its throat. It collapsed and died.

He didn't have faith the rest of them were going to be that easy. He glanced over and saw Ran wasn't struggling too bad with his altered vision, just slightly, but he was making progress against one of them. His father had just blinded another dragon and was about to do it in.

He refocused when one charged him. He launched himself at it and hoped Fai and Boris were making progress, too, and not bickering. He'd let his father kick both their asses if they didn't behave.

* * *

As Fai watched Boris trace out brackish, purple runes he said, "How do you figure giving us more things to hex helps the situation?"

"I'll dessicate them when this is done," Boris explained. "Just don't get in their way."

"Easy for you to say, Baron Blight."

"You've used that one. You're falling behind, Your Spoiled Sassiness," Boris snarked back. He plunged his magic staff into the moist dirt and unleashed the complicated rune set through the ground, along with the low, loud bell tone. Moments later, the ground started rippling as hands came through.

Fai became concerned when Boris fell to his knees clutching his right side. Yuui would be upset if Fai didn't look after Boris. He was even spitting up bile on the ground and gagging. The ex-governor caught his breath and slowly got to his feet again. Boris waved Fai off and said, "Damn, that's not fun."

A red ball appeared and Fei-Wang stepped through it, looking horrified. "What have you done?"

"Siccing the living dead on your army, that's all," Boris said with a shrug. Fai shivered as the first wave of the dead broke through the ground and dragged themselves up. It was a horrific sight.

"You horrid wretch!" Fei-Wang snarled. He unleashed a red lightening attack at Boris, but a pink disk flared up to protect the man.

Boris smiled at Fai. "Nicely done."

"Well, why don't you look after your dead, and I'll take down Fei-Wang."

"Deal," Boris said.

"You won't stop my march on Tsukiyono," Fei-Wang gloated to Fai. "If you won't be my slave, I'll do away with you."

Fai gave the old sorcerer a faux, charming smile and said, "I'm too sassy to be anyone's slave, so you're more than welcome to come and let me beat you up again."

Fei-Wang cast a passel of red, glowing darts at the shield, and cracks appeared in it. Fai lofted his staff, traced a nasty hex, and cast it. A red shield kept Fai's hex at bay. That was fine, Fai knew plenty of other nasty hexes.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Boris focused on his undead army. He lofted his staff, pointed the amethyst topper at the clay army, and shouted, "Attack!"

He was guiding the speedy corpses towards the red, clay soldiers. They were actually taking a good chuck of the clay army down already. The dead might have persistence, but they were frail. Fai hoped they held out long enough to take down a major portion of the clay army.

* * *

"Zellen, maybe you're going about this wrong," Drysi said. They sat on their bed with the three books spread out between them. Both kept their voices low. "Let me look at them with my psychometry. Maybe I can tell you something about the previous owners that the literature wouldn't tell you."

"But I don't want you around such a despicable thing. I only told you because I thought you should be aware and could give me some ideas. I mean, if I get caught with these, it'll be real trouble."

"I know, but I do have my advantage. I'll be only looking at the history of these book. I can report to you what those around them have said, and it may help. It could give you some insight you might not get from plain text."

Zellen weighed her offer and shook his head. He took her gloved hand and kissed it. "I can't let you. You'll hurt."

She gave him that demure smile he had fallen in love with. "And you'll heal me. Someone owned these books. Nothing is created in a vacuum, and you can't solve a problem in a vacuum. If I find nothing, then I'll get a few cuts, but if I find something, I can help you help change Yuui's life."

Zellen took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded. "Only if you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said, tugging off her gloves. She clapped her hands on a book labeled, Turning the Dead, and went into a deep trance. Zellen worried and got out his medical supplies.

* * *

Drysi passed by Boris' ownership of the book and pushed herself deeper and deeper. Back so far in time. There had been five owners of this book, the most recent being teenager Boris, but the first was the most revealing and revolting.

He'd been Duke Vanian, a noble on Valeria. It was his niece, Riccia, that was his secret protégé. She must have been all of sixteen when Drysi landed in the past. Drysi saw her clutching the book to her chest.

Vanian was a tall man with a gray streak down his shoulder-length, black hair. Drysi saw they were at the top of a strange, stone tower. The young woman, Riccia, was on her knees and crying. She clung to his hand and begged, "Please renounce it! We can't practice necromancy anymore. We'll come to our doom, dear uncle. Please, if you love me, you'd renounce what we do in secret and burn these books. Mastering the dead is not for us, because it will only lead to our destruction."

He cupped Riccia's chin and forced her to her feet. "You and I share the same derangement. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to practice necromancy. We will both grow insane, and that's why I picked you, my sweetness. At one time, our insanity may have never come to the surface, but now that we've already raised the dead, it's unavoidable."

Her brown eyes grew wide and she shook her long, raven hair; her efforts to get away from her uncle's hands on her upper arms was futile. "You mean... we're doomed?"

"Now it doesn't matter if you choose to practice necromancy or not, since you cast your first necromancy spell. Only people predisposed to insanity can wield necromancy. Necromancy doesn't cause insanity in the least. That's just a rumor. It does ensure the onset of insanity, because only those predisposed can wield it, so know that you're going to fall into it, anyway. You see, you had the chance to avoid it, now it's a foregone conclusion.

"My dearest niece, free yourself and embrace controlling the dead and the power that entails. There is nothing to fear in losing your mind. It's a very small price to pay for power." He embraced her tightly and pressed a chaste kiss on her left temple. "Give yourself over to what I have to offer. Embrace becoming a necromancer. Be my one, true heir. We can rule the night and terrorize until we have our way."

Drysi was shocked and suspected the man was already losing his mind. Riccia grew lax in her uncle's embrace. Riccia calmed herself and nodded. "You've never lead me wrong, Uncle. I'll learn from you and do as you say."

Drysi couldn't bear any more of what was about to come. Besides, she had gotten an important piece of information. She drifted back up through time and hit the present. Her hands burst in several painful cuts.

She fell back on their bed, dropping the book, and Zellen was there to heal her hands quickly. He cared for her first and got her tucked into their bed.

But Zellen did ask, "So what did you find?"

"I was right to go look. Insanity comes first, then necromancy. Boris had the predisposition to go insane all along, him casting one necromancy spell just ensured it would happen."

"That's great news, actually. Rather than a magical malady, he can be treated in the standard way we would treat a person with mental illness."

"But what if necromancy made his insanity more persistent or resistant to treatment?"

"There is that. We'll have to see. In the meanwhile," Zellen said, lofting the books, "I'm hiding these. I won't tell you were I'm putting them, just in case constables come snooping around."

* * *

Kurogane herded two more dragons towards his father. One charged Kurogane, he leaped over it and thrust Ginryuu in between the ribs and brought it down. It collapsed. Kurogane quickly jumped off the dragon's body and launched himself at the other one, right before it breathed fire. He struck it on the snout and blinded it. He then sliced its throat open and looked to see what progress they'd made.

Five more. His father had just disemboweled one with Pale Blue Ice. Ran was holding his own against one that was threatening to claw him. Kurogane moved toward another one that was going to breath fire towards his father. He struck the dragon's tail and it spun around and charged for Kurogane. He ducked the blast of fire and swung his blade at the dragon's throat.

That dragon collapsed, and he spared a thought towards Fai and Boris. He hoped they could stop that clay army.

* * *

Fai was driven back-to-back with Boris. "How's it coming, Count Rot?"

He raised a pink shield to protect them from more magic darts. "Tough, Princess. They prefer the living, but they'll tear through anything to get at some flesh."

Fai glanced over his shoulder to see the dead were, indeed, taking down clay soldiers, but then something horrible dawned on him. "They're coming this way, which means they're coming after me?"

"Yeap, that's the size of it." Boris was pointing his topper towards more soldiers and the dead went after them. He then chuckled. "I had to have some bait."

Fai clenched his fist. "I'll make you pay for this!" Red lightning caused Fai's shield to ripple. He gritted his teeth and traced a few runes. He launched them in a fury and cracked Fei-Wang's protective bubble.

"Give up! There are too many," Fei-Wang demanded. "I'll just make more!"

"Oh, do shut up, already," Fai said, jogging forward, tracing runes, and then flinging his topper towards Fei-Wang. The man let out a strangled cry and was flung to the ground, smoke roiling off his robes. He'd be unconscious for a very long time.

"Nice," Boris said, giving Fai a smirk over his shoulder. "The captain would be proud."

"Um... Boris... are they supposed to do that?" Fai pointed, getting nervous that some dead closer to the battle with the dragons had stopped and seemed as if they were listening or smelling something. Boris looked back over the battle.

"All that blood being spilled by Kurogane and his crew is catching their attention. I guess you aren't a tasty enough morsel."

"Stop them before they get to Kuro-ki and Lord Papa-sama!" Then Fai got a sly expression. "You can let them gnaw Ran some."

Boris chuckled, lofted the casting tip of his staff, and traced brackish runes. "I think that's the first time we've agreed on something. But your brother would just give us an earful, so here goes."

* * *

"What can I do to help?" Lady Suwa asked, after they were back in her prayer room. She knelt by King Ashura's head and looked over his aura. There was no further deterioration, but it was still heavily stained with black.

"I have to prepare the potion and get it ready to accept my blood. It shouldn't take too long." He said, kneeling beside her. "I'm hoping Fai and the others will be back by then."

"I'm sure they will."

"Lady Suwa?" His choked-up voice caught her attention.

"Yes?"

"You and your husband really love Fai, don't you?" Yuui asked morosely.

A wave of pity and hurt hit her for this young man. She could see his blue aura dim some, but she would never lie, even to save his feelings. It wasn't what she had taught her beloved son, and she taught by example.

She nodded. "We both love him very much. I know my husband and Fai have been through a lot of turmoil, but he does feel the same way I do. I know it in how he teases with Fai. Please know there are others that love Fai, too, not in the same way as you do, but with a lot of sincerity, nonetheless."

Yuui nodded and looked so forlorn, and he was trembling in fear. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "I've been very selfish and not really thought about Fai's happiness. Would Fai be happy here?"

"He would. He loves Kurogane in a deep, meaningful way. They're mates in the deepest possible sense. I'm sorry if this took you by surprise."

"Then I'd be so selfish to get in the way. Fai means so much to me. I'd do anything to see him happy because he... rescued me... protected me... He's a part of me. But..." Yuui swiped at the moisture in his eyes. "If this is what he wants..." Yuui's agonizing sobs let loose as he collapse to the floor, reduced to nothing but soul-wrenching weeping. Lady Suwa put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at her with desperate eyes.

"I can't make it alone," he whispered, as if he were confessing a deep sin.

"You can. You just don't want to. You're afraid your heart will get broken by others, but a heart that gets broken can become stronger and more willing to love. You have to allow your world to become larger than the ice king and your brother." She gave him a gentle smile and brushed a golden lock of hair behind his ear. "I think you made a good start with the reanimator of Celes."

Yuui's desolate eyes tugged at her heart. "He's going to leave me after I heal my father. And then Fai will leave me for Kurogane."

"Yuui, you must learn to become your own, special person. You have to learn to love and trust yourself. You are good enough to break this spell on your father, and you undertook a quest to learn it without Fai. You've also overcome your bashfulness on your own and made a connection with the reanimator of Celes. I can tell that man has deep feelings for you." Lady Suwa said. She frowned then and couldn't quite meet his eyes. "As does Ran. I know you forgave him, and that's something that makes you special. Mercy is a rare quality. I thank you for showing it to him. He's not the person you know."

"I do understand that, and I wish for him to find peace above all things." Yuui then adopted a miserable slump to his shoulders when he sat up. "I feel sad that he lost his eye because some man poisoned him."

"The blame did belong to Kyle. You're a rare person to not hold Ran responsible for what he did."

"I know what he feels for me, and it's too strong, and it utterly terrifies me. I can never be around him for any length of time... it would only harm us both. I can't hate him for that reason, because his feelings are too raw for him to control. It hurts me for him, because I could never return his feelings. I hope one day he finds someone to love him, but more importantly, I hope he allows himself to love that person."

Lady Suwa stroked his hair and smiled. "I do, too. He was a good child, but he had too much pressure put on him."

"I figured. You know, I would like to spend a little time here, just to make sure Fai would be happy."

"I'd welcome that with open arms. I'd recommend Kurogane take you and Fai on a tour around Nihongo."

"It is a beautiful land. Celes is beautiful, too, in a different way. I'm thinking I could grow to accept this as Fai's home, if I knew he grew to love it and it would treat him well."

"I can't guarantee Nihongo will always treat him well, but there will be people to support and care for him. I promise you that." Lady Suwa wanted to tell Yuui that Kurogane and Fai had decided to adopt children to show their devotion to each other, but it didn't seem appropriate. It was something Fai should tell his family personally.

"Let me talk to him, and then I can make up my mind," Yuui allowed.

"That's all I ask."

"Well, I'm almost finished with my father's cure. Another hour of letting it steep, then I can put my blood in it and cure him."

* * *

Boris clapped his hands with the stem of his magic staff in his right hand and sent his runes towards the undead near the dragons. A high pitched bell tone rang out over the sound of battle. They all crumbled to dust before they decided Kurogane and the others would be their new targets.

"See? All gone," Boris said after controlling his regurgitation. "Now that that's handled, let's take some of these soldiers down and make Captain Demetri proud, rest his soul."

"Well, try to keep up, old man," Fai teased.

"Experience has it's benefits, Princess Twinkle Toes," Boris said. They launched themselves towards the clay soldiers.

To be continued.


	63. Chapter 63

Part Sixty-Three:

Kurogane was relieved when he saw the dead crumble to dust. He turned back to see his father and Ran finish off the last dragon with their swords to its chest. When he was sure they were finished, he ran to help take down the remaining red clay soldiers. He could see pink and purple magic at the other side of the wall of clay soldiers. At least they hadn't killed each another.

His father and Ran were at his side instantly, cutting down the clay soldiers as well. The dead had taken down a good many of them, so it didn't take them long to polish off the rest. He saw Fai lean on his staff after he destroyed the last one.

"Hyuu, hyuu, Kuro-pu. I got a present for you," Fai said, smiling brightly and flinging his hand towards the hill where Fei-Wang was laid out.

Kurogane smirked and said dryly, "And I didn't get you anything, mage."

Fai was about to make a flirtatious response, but Kurogane noticed his father giving Fai a warning look. Fai, instead, said, "Well, let's get home. I want to see how Yuui's doing. We don't have too much time left before Mayor Dayken shows up."

"I promise, your father has sanctuary as long as it takes your brother to cure him," Lord Suwa said. "I'll work on protecting him." Lord Suwa turned back towards Ran. "Lady Suwa and I will deal with you after the ice king is awake."

Kurogane noticed Fai's head droop. Something was on his mind. On their way back towards Suwa, with an unconscious Fei-Wang draped across a horse, Kurogane hung back with Fai so they'd be out of earshot.

"You don't like the idea of Father dealing with Ran after the ice king is awake?" Kurogane asked, perceiving that was bothering Fai.

"If you like your cousin in the least, you wouldn't like that idea at all," Fai said, his normally cheery voice had a grim undertone. "Ashura, even sane, won't tolerate anyone so much as looking cross at Yuui, let alone... Well, Ran would have it a lot better if Ashura didn't know anything."

"He sounds like he won't be too reasonable about any punishment my father doles out."

Fai nodded. "Ashura will tear apart Nihongo until he finds Ran and makes him a memory."

"Father is trying to be respectful of the ice king. I'm sure he thinks your father should have a say in the punishment."

"I can tell you, Ashura won't settle for anything less than death. Not even Yuui's pleading will stop him. His indulgence towards Yuui takes second place to his protectiveness."

"Well, I don't know what to do. I can't disrespect my father's orders by second guessing them. Unless he asks my opinion, it would be very rude to offer it and not something a son should do. Anyway, Ran is willing to face this, so we have to let him."

"I guess so," Fai said and then grew sly. "I was just saying it, because I didn't want our fathers in an argument, not that it would hurt my feelings if Ran got a little more aggravation for what he did to Yuui."

* * *

Yuui examined the potion in a glass vial that was ready to accept his blood. As he turned to show off his handiwork to Lady Suwa, her maid came into the prayer room with a bow. "Lord Suwa is back with his hunting party. They've secured Fei-Wang and all are well."

"Good, please tell him we're in here," Lady Suwa said.

"Also, could you get my brother to come here quickly? I'm ready to heal our father, but he'll need to release the sleep spell he put on him," Yuui asked.

"Of course, healer of Celes," she said and left.

Moments later Fai came in with Boris behind him. "Lord Kuro-papa-sama and Kurgs are securing Fei-Wang."

"And Ran?" Lady Suwa asked.

"He's waiting in a guest room. Lord Suwa intends on seeing him after Ashura..." Fai said, but Yuui gasped.

"...awake? But didn't you..." Yuui murmured, locking eyes with Fai.

"...of course, I told..."

"...didn't listen..."

"...afraid not done..." They both just frowned at each other.

"Do you two always talk in incoherent fragments to each other?" Boris asked, crinkling his nose in confusion. They both returned his confused look.

Fai then smiled brightly. "Yuui made perfect sense to me."

"Sorry. It's a habit we fall into and can't seem to break," Yuui apologized bashfully. "Fai and I are afraid Father will be very angry with Ran if he finds out. He tried explaining this to Kurogane, but that's not the way things are done in Nihongo. Lord Suwa feels Ashura will have a right to know."

"You got all that?" Boris asked, incredulous.

"It made perfect sense to Yuui, too," Fai said with a hint of teasing.

"My husband is right. Let's concentrate on getting your father awake and well. We'll worry about everything else later."

"Lady Suwa! Forgive me, but it's urgent!" Kentaro said, appearing at the door to the prayer room with a bow. "There was orange magic that came from the sky. Twenty-one people appeared, all dressed like the mages of Celes, all carrying staffs."

"White coats with blue trim?" Boris asked.

"Yes. Except for one that was wearing a thick, brown coat. He seemed in charge."

"Damn! They would be the army," Boris pointed out.

"Was it a bald man wearing the brown coat?" Fai asked.

"Yes, he was the one with the orange magic," Kentaro answered.

"Mayor Dayken sure has lousy timing," Fai groused.

"Lord Suwa and the young master are trying to delay them, but they're demanding to see the ice king and the ice princes now," Kentaro explained.

"Quick! Fai, help me get your father up. Where can we go hide?" Boris asked, grabbing Ashura under his arms, while Fai grabbed his knees. Both managed their staffs, too, just to be on the safe side.

"All I need is about fifteen minutes," Yuui said, gripping the glass vial in one hand and his magic staff in the other.

"The cherry tree orchard," Lady Suwa said.

Kentaro bowed and fled to help delay the delegation from Celes. Lady Suwa left the prayer room and said, "I'll do what I can to help. Be careful."

After she was gone, Yuui followed after Boris and Fai to the cherry tree grove. He was worried he couldn't get the right mix of blood to potion ratio or that it wouldn't take effect quickly. And then an added thought hit him.

"Boris, we have to wake up Father because you're still wanted dead or alive. If they see you, they'll arrest you or worse," Yuui said.

"That gives me an idea," Boris said, as they snuck King Ashura into the behind the fence of the grove.

"Don't do anything foolish," Yuui begged.

Boris gave him a sly smile. "Promise to keep loathing me if I do?"

They crept through deep into the cherry tree grove where there was a small pagoda with a bench inside. Boris and Fai laid Ashura on the bench. With that, Boris jogged off, magic staff in hand, causing Yuui's stomach to sink.

"Are you ready?" Fai asked.

"Almost, blood just needs to be added." Yuui set the vial by King Ashura's head. He pointed at his left forearm after raising the sleeve of his black yukata. Blue magic created a pinprick mark on his wrist. A small blue orb filled with his blood and then his wrist healed itself once a cup's worth was collected. Yuui pointed at the vial and the potion turned yellowish from green. "Oh no! It's not enough. It's supposed to turn golder in color."

Fai took Yuui's hand and squeezed it, giving him a genuine smile. "Remember? Together." Fai raised the left sleeve of his pink yukata. Yuui withdrew the same amount of blood from Fai's wrist. He pointed at the glass vial and then potion darkened to gold.

"That's it!" Yuui declared. "Okay, bring him into a light doze, and I can make him drink."

Fai whistled a jaunty tune but paused at the right moment. Fai propped up Ashura, and Yuui tilted his head back, forcing the potion into the king's mouth. Yuui stroked his throat and got him to swallow.

"Now what?" Fai asked.

"Now to activate it," Yuui said, lofting his magic staff and tracing a very elaborate rune set. He swung his topper at his father and watched in anxiety as the blue runes sank into the king's skin and faded. He nodded toward Fai. "Go ahead and finish waking him."

Fai laid Ashura back down on the bench and took up his staff, just in case Ashura's illness was resistant. Ashura had scared him half to death, and he never wanted to see Ashura like that again. He wanted his father back. He shook his head, and chided himself for doubting the person he was born with. He was sure Yuui had done his best, so he lowered his staff and continued the waking whistle.

* * *

"Husband, who are our guests?" Lady Suwa asked, walking up beside Hondo.

"This is a delegation from Celes. They've come to check on the ice king and the ice princes. It seems there was a letter left with instructions on how to reach Nihongo. Do you know where our honored guests are?" Hondo asked, she could read the tension underneath what everyone else would see as gruffness in Lord Suwa.

"Yes, they're in the cherry tree grove," she said. "Son, why don't check on your mage and his family?"

"Yes, Mother," Kurogane answered.

"Really! The tone of this letter is very urgent. It insisted I greet our king with these top notch men and check on him and his children. Point me to where they are," the bald leader insisted.

Lady Suwa gave her husband and son a fearful glance. That's when all chaos broke loose. The reanimator stepped into the courtyard. His silver, magic staff carried over his head. "Mayor Dayken, long time, no see," Boris called out.

The mayor scowled and the soldiers with him raised their gold staves and got ready to hex him.

"Boris Nemtsov! You're under arrest for high treason. Drop your staff! Now!"

Boris did as he was told and knelt on the ground slowly, hands raised. "I surrender. Why don't you all escort me back to Celes? Won't my arrest make you the envy of all the mayors?"

"What the devil are you doing here, criminal?" the mayor snarled.

"Wait. He's a guest of ours. What are the charges? I must know before I allow him out of Suwa's protection," Hondo demanded as two of the Celian soldiers bound his hands behind his back and forced him to stand again.

"He abandoned Master Yuui to group of bandits. King Ashura has a dead or alive order on his head, and after doing that to the sweet boy, I doubt he'll be drawing breath much longer," the mayor said and then turned to Boris. "So what are you doing in Nihongo Country?"

"Visiting Yuui."

"Your mouth is a little fresh! That's 'Master Yuui' to you! And what are you doing stalking after him? Is King Ashura aware you're here?"

"You could say that," Boris answered.

Mayor Dayken then turned to Lord Suwa. "I want to see the king, now, before I take this wretch off for trial and, hopefully, rightful execution."

"Wait, Dayken!" Everyone grew silent and turned to the edge of the courtyard. King Ashura was being supported by his his twins. He slowly stood on his own, two, bare feet and walked over to Boris. "Let him go. I rescind his arrest warrant immediately."

The soldiers looked dumbfounded, but did as they were ordered instantly. Boris gave Ashura a smile as he rubbed his wrists, "Nice to see you once again, Majesty."

"I owe you a debt of gratitude for your unwavering loyalty towards Yuui. Thank you for protecting him and putting your life on the line for him. I can never repay you for that."

"I despise the little thumb sucker. That's why I did it," Boris said, to which, Yuui just blushed and turned his face towards the ground when all the Celians looked absolutely scandalized.

King Ashura turned towards the mayor. "I wish to speak to my sons, alone, for a moment. Hondo, would you mind seeing to my men? I know it's a great imposition, but I haven't had a chance to talk to Fai and Yuui."

"We'll gladly see after your men. We'll take care of them and serve them an early dinner. All you men, must be hot," Lord Suwa said. "Come with me, and we'll see to your comfort."

After Lord and Lady Suwa lead the Celian soldiers and the mayor off, Boris and Kurogane walked over to the twins and Ashura. Kurogane asked, "So it was a success?"

"Yes, Kurogane. And I owe you the same debt of gratitude for your abiding loyalty towards Fai," Ashura said.

Kurogane nodded. "He's my mate. My life is devoted to his happiness and safety."

A strangled sob came from Yuui and he looked at the ground, now, paling. Fai put his arm around Yuui and hugged him tightly. Ashura turned towards his sons and said, "Let's go talk."

When they left, Kurogane turned to Boris. "How about we tell Ran what's to come and get some sake."

"Sake?"

"Rice wine."

"Well, just one," Boris said.

After they got to the main compound, Kurogane asked, "Is the ice king as harsh as Fai has told me? I'm concerned that Ran might run into real trouble, because my father feels compelled to tell him."

"Let me tell you what he did to the two men who betrayed me to a mob. I pity Ran if that's your father's plan. Loosing his eye will be a gentle tickle."

* * *

Fai snuggled under one of Ashura's arms, and Yuui the other. They went back to the dim pagoda in the cherry tree grove and sat with each other on the bench, Yuui and Fai both hugging him tightly as he stroked their hair. Yuui stretched his empathy. Ashura was in a lot of grief, but the white hot anger was no longer there. Fai was very sad and worried but overall relieved.

"I can't express the sorrow I feel at hurting you both. It makes me sick. I can remember everything. I could do nothing to stop myself. I'll forever feel horror over the pain I've caused you both. I never, ever wanted to harm either of you.

"I've only wanted to give you the best life I could provide. I've let you down, and I'm sorry. I should have tried to find the cure earlier, but I was in denial until I started noticing small things after Fai left for Nihongo. I thought I could beat anything that may happen.

"My father, Taras, stayed sane, but he was always afraid for me. People loved my father, and I tried to emulate his policies. I thought I could control it if it happened, but there was always a fear in the back of my mind. There was a nagging fear in the back of my mind that I'd pass this on to any natural child I may have. Even if I had girls, they could have sons that would fall into it."

"You've been lonely, though," Fai protested. "I mean, you taught us there are ways to avoid having children."

"Except in my case, because of where my magic rests in my body."

"You mean your magic is...?" Yuui asked in a soft, awkward squeak.

"...in his balls," Fai supplied with a devious grin.

"Fai," Ashura chastised, "but, yes, you're correct. When you see a Celian family of ten or more children you can assume one of the parents has a similar situation."

"You never told us that," Fai said.

"He did, you just weren't paying attention," Yuui countered.

"Anyway, I never wanted to visit my troubles on either of you. You are my children, and I love you both very much. I wish I would have prepared for it before the warning signs started showing. I let you both down and hurt you because of that."

"We forgive you," Yuui insisted. "All that matters is that you're well."

Ashura turned to the older twin. "Fai, I'm so sorry for forcing you to fight me." Ashura's ethereal sorrow became more tangible. He turned to Fai and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Know that I'm proud of the changes that I see in you. You've become a strong combat mage and someone who has grown into a man when I wasn't looking. I missed that, and my heart aches for missing it.

"I am overjoyed that you've found true love, but I'm still not happy at the timing. That much about what I said was true when you told me about you and Kurogane. There is so much more I want to teach you and so much more time I want to spend fathering you."

"And I want to spend more time like that with you, too," Fai said. He shook his head and lowered his face to the ground. "But Kurogane, he can't live anywhere else but Suwa; it's all he knows. When it looked like he was going to be disinherited for our relationship, he didn't entertain the thought of coming to Celes for a second when I suggested it. If I want to be with him, I must live here."

Yuui wilted at the news and King Ashura gripped Fai shoulder tightly. Ashura asked, "Does Kurogane make you happy and care for your needs?"

"He makes me very happy. His family also has grown to accept me, in spite of the struggle to accept me. And I've grown to love it here. I adore Celes because it's my home, so it's hard because I love Nihongo, too. I feel sick about this decision I know I have to make, now. I love you and Yuui so much, but I love Kurogane and and his parents, too."

Ashura drew Fai close to him and kissed the top of his head. "You have my blessings. I have faith Kurogane and his parents will treat you how I expect." Yuui noticed tears of happiness coming to Fai's eyes and a joyous smile that felt like a punch to his stomach. Fai was rejecting him and Ashura.

Yuui glomped onto Ashura's chest. He shoved Fai away from Ashura with a glare. "It's always been the three of us! You're the one that always told me to never accept other people! I'm so confused by you! Why are you bringing others in? Lady Suwa offered let me stay here for a while, but still... you're trying to leave us!"

Ashura and Fai looked at him, both shocked at his hysteric outburst that was now dissolving into tears. Ashura stopped Fai from embarrassing Yuui. He placed his hands on Yuui's shoulders in a firm grip and gave him a stern expression he'd never turned on Yuui a day in his life.

"Yuui, get a hold of yourself. I sent Fai away so that he could start growing into his own person; you as well. I wanted to see you both find out who you are apart from each other. I didn't expect this of you. But then again..." Ashura shook his head and felt a profound disappointment, and Yuui was terrified it was with him. It hit his stomach, and he he choked back a sob.

"I've disappointed you, and I don't know why," Yuui spat out and swiped at tears trickling down his face.

"No, I've disappointed myself as your father. I never prepared you for life. I never wanted to. I never wanted to tell you about what happened to you, with your grandfather. I'm so very sorry about how I told you. I see I was wrong in not letting you know all along. I should have never hidden things from you.

"Now I see you floundering and unwilling to move forward into adulthood. At one time, when you were very little, that was my wish, to hide you away from the world so you'd never experience pain again. If I ever knew you experienced that kind of terror again, it'd rip my heart apart. I want you to have joy and peace for the rest of your life."

"That's why you wanted to lock me away without my magic."

"I'd never do that now. It's not logical or reasonable, and I really couldn't see what I was doing to you before. As your father, I should have never wanted to keep you as some sort of trinket, but I was so troubled when I first laid eyes on you. You were in such extreme pain and terror, and you were such a gentle, kind soul. Please forgive my selfishness over you."

"I'm so confused now. You and Fai are not doing what you promised me at all, to stay with me and keep me safe. I don't know what to do! Maybe I should run off with someone horrid that you'd both hate. Someone I detest just to spite you both!" Ashura was baffled, but Yuui could see Fai knew he meant Boris. Fai got a nasty expression to go along with the flare of jealousy. Yuui took a deep breath and got calm. "I can never stay mad at either of you, but I still feel you both wronged me. It hurts."

Fai started trembling and getting a negative, visceral reaction. Yuui identified it as guilt. "We did wrong you. Kurogane is very angry with me over it. I'm very sorry, I haven't helped you learn to deal with other people."

Yuui felt numb, suddenly. He clung to Fai and Ashura tightly. There were some tears and apologies, and he realized his life was going to have to change. He'd have to accept that Fai would live in Nihongo, whether he liked it or not.

King Ashura stood. "Well then, a decision I've been agonizing over for some time now has been made."

Fai and Yuui shared a baffled look as he tugged their hands and led them back to the courtyard.

To be continued.

A/N: I was so enjoying crazy King Ashura. Oh well...


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: It's my birthday, so what better way to celebrate with a new chapter? Well, I'm going to reread this story and make sure I tie up all loose ends. It's been really fun, and it's been very therapeutic to write while dealing with my dad's illness and passing. Thanks for sticking with it. It's really cheered me up to see how many people keep up with it. By the way, I hope Ran's punishment is satisfactory. I couldn't stop chuckling when I wrote it.

Part Sixty-Four:

"These guys love water." Lord Suwa looked incredulously at the twenty soldiers and one mayor in their underclothes horsing around in the shaded pond. They splashed each other and swung off ropes into the pond located beside the family compound.

The rotund, bald mayor kept trying to float, but the younger men's horseplay was too rowdy. He retaliated against a group of four by using orange magic to drench them with a wave. When the men mock complained, the mayor let loose a deep belly laugh.

Lord Suwa shook his head. "Judging by Fai, I'd say the people of Celes are overgrown children. Now I know for sure."

"At least they're having fun and keeping cool," Kentaro pointed out. "From what they told me, they keep warm by bathing a lot. That's what gave me the idea of letting them cool off in the pond. I didn't expect this behavior, though."

The men stopped their horseplay as the murmur of "the king" ran through the group. They all got out of the pond as Lord Suwa looked behind him. Ashura appeared, tugging his baffled twins behind him. The Celes citizens lowered their heads in respect.

Ashura paused in front of the gathering and gave them a charming smile. "I hate to ruin your fun, but I have a very important announcement. Fai will no longer be referred to as 'Master Fai.' I now make him 'Duke Fai Fluorite.' He will remain such and in the line of succession until such time as Yuui has a child by nature or adoption. At that time, Fai will be dissolved of his duties to the Royal House of Celes. Yuui will no longer be referred to as 'Master Yuui.' From now on, he is 'Prince Yuui Fluorite,' my chosen, direct successor to the throne of Celes."

The men looked both surprised and delighted. Lord Suwa looked at the twins. Fai, in his pink yukata, looked ecstatic; Yuui, in a black yukata, looked panicked. All the color drained from his face when the people of Celes got down on one knee and bowed their heads towards him.

"No! You can't do this!" Yuui shouted and about bolted, but Ashura's firm hand on his wrist prevented him from running.

"It's my choice. I skipped over Fai in favor of you, not just because he wants to stay in Nihongo, but because I believe in you. Training you to take over my role will grow you. It's time you embrace a new life. I know you'll make me proud."

Yuui looked down at the ground. "I don't know what to say."

"You'll do such a good job, Yuui," Fai said, giving him an encouraging smile.

"But you're older," Yuui said.

"Debatable," Lord Suwa whispered to Kentaro, just out of everyone else's earshot. His steward smirked as they watched this drama unfold.

"I won't force this on you, Yuui, but my kingdom is something I want to entrust to you," Ashura said.

Yuui then nodded and looked up shyly, "I accept."

"Let's hear it for Prince Yuui!" Fai said, bouncing around before giving his twin a bone crushing hug. The soldiers and mayor got to their feet and went to go congratulate Yuui and Fai. Lord Suwa beckoned Ashura over, who was wearing a pleasant smile.

"Ashura, there is a situation I have to deal with in your presence. I wish I didn't have to, but it's an urgent and dire matter. The healer of Celes and the reanimator were involved in a situation with my son's cousin."

Ashura's smile didn't drop, but Lord Suwa felt a sudden coolness behind his facade. Ashura looked over to his men and said, "Please continue to enjoy yourself."

"We'll send some people to come and cook out for you. I hope you like roasted boar and sake," Lord Suwa said and got several pleasant thank yous and cheers. "Kentaro, please see to their dinner."

Ashura then looked over to his twins. "There is a matter I need to attend to with Lord Suwa. Yuui, Fai, come with us."

It was said pleasantly enough, but both wore worried expressions. They walked toward their father and were lead away by Lord Suwa.

* * *

"Father should be back, now that the ice king is awake. He wants to let the ice king have some input on your punishment," Kurogane explained as he lead Ran towards Lord Suwa's sitting room. Ran was still wearing his mofuku. Boris had silently followed up to that point.

Boris let out a low whistle. "He's pretty creative."

Ran turned his face towards Boris, glaring. "I'm no coward. I'll face my punishment like a man."

They arrived at Lord Suwa's sitting room. The twins were sitting together on a large pillow. Lord and Lady Suwa were sitting on the dais with King Ashura. Kurogane and Ran knelt before Lord Suwa. Boris had a seat close to Yuui.

"Ashura, this is Kurogane's cousin, Ran Fujimiya. He has troubled both your children on different occasions, but it's the latest situation you should be aware of," Lord Suwa introduced.

"So you were the one that attempted to murder my Fai?" Ashura asked, coolly.

"He was challenged by Kurogane and he lost, therefore, we considered the matter settled," Lord Suwa insisted. "Fai made a full recovery, so we put that matter behind us. Unfortunately, there was still some anger and resentment on Ran's part."

"It was that anger that lead me to do something unjust towards the healer of Celes in retaliation towards Fai," Ran admitted.

Lord Suwa looked over to Yuui and said, "Tell me in your words what happened."

"Lord Suwa, I want to confess," Ran said. "I want to spare the healer the embarrassment of speaking about what I did to him."

"Tell the truth about everything. What remains of your honor depends on it," Lord Suwa said.

Ran squared his shoulders and faced King Ashura. "I kidnapped the healer against his will when he was blind. I attempted to take him to my home."

"But it wasn't his fault," Yuui said softly. "He was drugged."

"I don't want your help, healer," Ran snapped, refusing to look directly at Yuui. Yuui wilted and Fai glared.

King Ashura asked in a gently, coaxing tone, "What was your real purpose in taking my child?"

"At first it was to hurt Fai and get back at him for denying my revenge. My feelings grew out of control when I had him. Yes, I was drugged with something that took away my inhibitions, but every cruel thing I did was in my heart." Ran had a sinking moment of despair and longing, "When I had the healer under my control, I wanted to subdue him and keep him as mine. That's why decided to take him to my home. I did some terrible things to him along the way."

"Like what?" King Ashura said in what seemed a gentle tone. The twins shuddered and Boris looked away.

"I choked him, punched him, and was rough with him. I threatened to do him bodily harm many times," Ran confessed. He grew tense, but the ice king's expression grew tranquil. Ran drew a deep breath and pressed on, in spite of his deep shame. "I attempted to force myself on him three times. He refused me each time and I grew angrier and angrier with him. I came close to striking him with my katana. I'm grateful the reanimator stopped me."

Lord and Lady Suwa made sounds of disapproval. Kurogane shot his cousin a dirty look. Yuui made some sort of murmur, but Ran still refused to look at Yuui's face.

King Ashura's hands balled up and his eyebrows furrowed. Lord Suwa turned to the ice king and said, "You see why I thought you might want to know? The punishment here would be confinement in Edo, our country's capital, for many, many years, toiling in a brick yard. If this was Celes, what would you do?"

Fai wrapped his arms around Yuui's shoulders. He did his best to cover his twin's ears. Ashura said, "I'd have him castrated and then his legs would be boiled off, all after I had him horse whipped."

Lord Suwa flinched back. "We don't do that kind of punishment here in Nihongo. Especially, the castration thing. Besides, he did lose his eye to the reanimator."

"Oh?" Ashura asked of Boris.

"Yes, sir. I was afraid for Yuui's safety and cast wild. Then Kurogane and I were able to get him under control and rescue Yuui."

"My thanks to you, once again, Boris. And you, too, Kurogane," King Ashura said.

"What do you have to say for yourself before we decide your punishment?" Lord Suwa asked.

"I deeply apologize for my actions. I don't ask for mercy," Ran said simply.

"Wait! Don't I get a say?" Yuui burst out, breaking away from Fai's arms. "Father, please have mercy. I'm begging you and Lord Suwa to spare Ran."

"Stay out of it, healer!" Ran snapped, still unable to look at Yuui.

Kurogane blurted out, "Yuui, you're causing him to lose face. You can't keep doing that. He's trying to be honorable and accept his punishment like a man. It's one thing for you to personally grant him mercy, but begging on his behalf to those that would hold him accountable to society is not something we do in our culture."

"I'm not trying to offend you or him. I just don't want to see him suffer any more," Yuui said.

"Kurogane is right to chide you Yuui," Ashura said. "One of the first things you must learn when you're to be King of Celes is that mercy is a wonderful thing, however, too much of it can make a kingdom lawless and unmanageable. To make the punishment lenient is one thing, but you must hold people accountable for their actions."

"Yes, sir," Yuui said, his glumness was filling the room. Ran could see Yuui slumped over, but now subdued. The reanimator bolted upright and looked over at Ashura.

"Yes, Boris, I just officially declared him Prince and Fai as Duke," Ashura said. "Yuui will take the throne of Celes after me one day."

Ran felt a surge of envy at the look Boris gave towards Yuui; it was a look of pride and affection. The reanimator could do that, but he couldn't allow himself the same. He felt so hollow inside. He hoped his punishment was severe and his sentence was quick.

Lord Suwa said, "Well, I'd prefer he didn't have a physical punishment. It wasn't entirely his fault, but he needs to be held accountable."

"And I have to admit, this came up at a time I'm sympathetic to his plight because of my illness. Yuui's tears on his behalf have also moved me. I wish to remain in good standing with the Suwa family; therefore, I ask for a similar punishment to what Fai received."

"To work on Celes for a year?" Lord Suwa asked. "That is really generous. I thank you."

"No, not Celes. Valeria. It's a different realm that has rebellions from time to time. He'll work under Judge Vlad for a year keeping the peace, and then he can come back to Nihongo."

"As you wish," Lord Suwa said.

"May I write my sister?" Ran asked.

"A small note. Be quick and get your things together in a hurry. You're allowed to take your katana, but no other weapons. You are to obey whoever King Ashura sets over you with all your loyalty. The punishment will last one year," Lord Suwa pronounced. "I'll write Lord Takatori and have him look after your sister in your stead."

"It will be as you say," Ran said.

"Valeria is also cold, but not as cold as Celes. It has definable seasons. Get warm clothes," Ashura warned.

He bowed low and left. Lord Suwa turned and asked, "Where is this Valeria and who is Judge Vlad?"

"It's a place Ran will wish he'd never seen and Vlad is a man he'll wish he'd never met. He's the most ruthless of my judges. He's harsh, but he'll be just," Ashura assured Lord Suwa.

Yuui flew over to Ashura and threw himself into his father's arms. It was unexpected by the king, but he hugged Yuui back. His son murmured thank you over and over.

King Ashura pushed Yuui back slightly and met his eyes. "Why did you want me to grant him mercy?"

"Because I felt his suffering. It was horrible. He kept trying to be a moral man but couldn't cap his emotions, because the part of him that had social controls couldn't work."

Ashura nodded and said, "And to an empath that's a nightmare."

"I also suffered with him when he lost his eye, because I felt everything. He's so afraid losing part of his vision will make him a weaker warrior, and he's so ashamed and depressed. I just want to give him a chance to have a better life. I never want him anywhere near me again. Please understand that. He's still very frightening to me, but I don't want him to suffer any more than he already is. Under the surface, he's a very broken man that has an innocent sister relying on him."

"You're a good person, healer," Lady Suwa said. "You will never have to deal with Ran after this day. We'll make that clear."

"That's good," Yuui said.

"And he'll be out of my hair for a year while Judge Vlad makes him his..." Fai said gleefully.

"Watch your mouth, Fai," Ashura said with a sharp look.

"Yes, sir," Fai said, still looking devilishly happy.

"Yeah, Duchesses shouldn't talk like that. You need to be a more refined lady," Boris said.

"Mind your own business, Lord of the Maggots!"

"That's it," Lord Suwa said. He marched over, hauled Fai over his shoulder, and grabbed Boris' collar. He yanked them out of the room.

"Where is he taking Fai and Boris?" Ashura asked.

"He's going to go cool their heads off," Kurogane explained, as Ran came back with his things in a trunk. "They can't go two minutes without bickering or calling each other names."

"Why is that? I would think they'd get along so well."

Yuui shot a wide-eyed look of panic at Kurogane. The ninja shrugged and lied, "Beats me."

Ashura stood and picked up his staff. Ran handed the letter to his sister to Lady Suwa. "I apologize to you."

"I'll make sure your sister gets this and is looked after by Lord Takatori," she said. "Also, after this, you are never to come near the healer of Celes again."

King Ashura then lofted his staff and traced out the wide, green casting circle. It enclosed Ashura and Ran and they disappeared.

"Come on, Yuui, I'm hungry and not in the mood to fish your brother and boyfriend out of the water," Kurogane said.

* * *

Ran's first impression of Valeria was how bleak it was. The crops looked poorly. The people looked hostile, but lowered their heads as King Ashura walked by. They arrived at a run down castle with two guards at the door in big, fluffy coats.

He heard King Ashura say something in a sing-song language and one of the men reply in the same. Ashura then looked over at Ran and traced green runes in the air. He pointed at Ran. "I almost forgot the translation spell. Follow me."

Ran could hear loud bellowing with foul curse words peppering the chewing out. Ran had a sinking feeling this was to be his master for the next year. The voice got louder and the threats of violence got more extreme.

Ashura and he entered what appeared to be a throne room. There was a grizzled, long-haired blond man smacking two soldiers at his feet with a rolled up parchment. "You. Idiotic. Buffoons!" The man stopped his harsh castigation and smiled at the king. "Ah, Ashura! Just in time! These two morons are going away for five years."

"On what charges?"

"They got drunk and harassed the local girls. Now the Valerians are all pissed off and giving me trouble. You two shit-for-brains! Be happy Ashura is here before I had you whipped in the town square!"

"Vlad, have some fun later. I have a task for you," Ashura said. It disturbed Ran how the king referred to whippings as fun. "This is Ran Fujimiya. He comes from Nihongo Country. You are to work him as you would any of my soldiers. He is to obey you without question, and he is subject to any punishment you deem appropriate for any infraction of your rules or the laws of Celes."

"I take it this isn't a volunteer," Vlad said, his lazy, green eye drifting upwards.

"Serving punishment is more like it."

"What'd he do?" Vlad asked, now fixing Ran with a gaze that would melt steal.

"Promise me you won't hex him right out of the gate or find a creative way to do him in while he's here?" Vlad nodded, so Ashura continued, "He, at first, attempted to murder Fai several months ago. He then kidnapped Yuui. He was brutal to my youngest and tried to assault him in a way I found extremely distasteful."

Ran deemed Vlad to be highly intelligent, because his expression grew shrewd. No doubt he understood what Ashura referred to as a "distasteful assault." The man got a white knuckled grip on the parchment; it almost shredded. Ran saw the two punished soldiers were even giving him looks somewhere between disbelief and revulsion.

"And he's still drawing breath?" Vlad said through clenched teeth.

"It's a complicated situation. I agreed for Yuui's sake and to make peace with Fai's future family."

"Future family?" Vlad ask.

"Yes. He's staying in Nihongo. He fell in love with a type of warrior there called a ninja. This person standing before you is the ninja's cousin, who also is one, from my understanding. Speaking of which, I caught up to Boris Nemtsov. He's no longer under an arrest warrant. He's free to come and go as he pleases."

"Damn it, Ashura! I was really looking forward to hexing the shit out of that one! You take away all my fun, like your father."

"Boris was the one who took this ninja's eye for attacking Yuui," Ashura pointed out.

"Oh, alright..." Vlad said. "Then that means he's coming back as governor of Valeria? Please, Ashura! This is a shit hole!"

"I'll consider it. Let me talk to Boris, first. In the meanwhile, show Ran Fujimiya how things are done in Celes' army. You can have all the fun you want, but remember, he still has to draw breath when I send him back to Nihongo next year."

With that, King Ashura left in a swirl of green. Ran turned back to the man that was glowering at him. A slow sinister smile appeared as he said, "I'm going to work you like a borrowed pack mule."

All Ran could do was bow and say, "Yes, sir."

"I think I'm going to make you my new, favorite bitch, Fujimiya," Vlad said. He looked at the two soldiers on the ground. "Tell the noobie how much you like being my bitches!"

"We love it, sir! May we have some more!" The both shouted in unison, to which, Vlad continued cussing them and smacking them over the head with the rolled up parchment. Ran doubted his time here on Valeria was going to be joyful, but at least he had a chance to redeem himself.

* * *

Lord Suwa tossed Fai into the pond and shoved Boris in after him. Both sputtered and came back to the surface, soaked head-to-toe. He waved a fist at them and said, "And stay in there until you make nice!"

Lord Suwa marched back to the compound. Fai then said, "Then I'll stay in here until I turn into a prune."

"What smells so good?" Boris asked.

"Roast boar! Lets eat," Fai said, pointing to the other side of the pond where the soldiers and mayor were all resting on the grass. They were eating, drinking, and a few were flirting shamelessly with Lady Suwa's maids waiting on them.

"It didn't take you long to change your mind about staying in this pond," Boris.

"But food and sake!" Fai said, starting to swim across the pond.

"It's, Duke Fai!" one of the soldiers called out and waved. "Join the party!"

Boris shook his head but followed Fai across to the other side. They were helped out of the pond and given food and liquor. All the soldiers toasted Fai and congratulated him when they were certain Fai wasn't bitter in the least about Yuui getting declared prince. When they saw how happy he was, they were happy for him.

After sunset, and with everyone winding down by a bonfire, Fai took Boris aside and asked out of earshot, "Now what are your plans? Yuui's safe."

Boris took a sip of sake. "I need to leave, maybe now, and not tell him. It'd be easiest that way, especially now that he's going to be king. He'll have a lot of new obligations. He doesn't need me around. It would only set things off on a bad foot with people."

"Have you been with him?" Fai asked with a frown.

"A few times," Boris admitted, rather than tell Fai to mind his own business.

"Then you owe it to him not to run off like a coward. At the very least, tell him you're going to leave, face-to-face." Neither of them said much more to each other before heading back to the compound.

To be continued.


End file.
